A Mercenary and a Goddess land a Professorship
by EternalCombOver
Summary: What could possibly go wrong? A novelization of White Clouds and Azure Moon combined, with quite a few twists.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Ever-Present Ghost**

"I still haven't seen a battlefield this intense," a man in black armor with dark blue hair said, watching as hundreds of heavily armored soldiers clashed all around him.

"Pray we don't go to war, then. This looks… unnecessarily dangerous," a young girl with massive dark green twin-tails said from next to him, her gaze noticing a man literally being trampled after having lost his footing for a moment. As she looked up, a flaming spear descended from the sky and caused a massive explosion, flames erupting all around it and consuming anyone in the immediate area.

"I'm fine with not fighting anyone like that," the man said, watching a massive hulking man in black armor rise from the center of the explosion, his hands grasping an incredibly powerful burning sword. "Or stronger," he continued, watching as a woman with light green hair and a draconic headdress charged the man.

"How does she do that, really? I thought heels hard to move in, but the speed on that woman… and that air!" the girl said, watching said warrior deftly get around the whip-like blade the massive man used before striking him with a flying kick. "Byleth, you must learn to move like that!"

"I don't wear heels, Sothis," Byleth said.

"The heels are irrelevant! They must be!" Sothis said, floating into the air so she could scream directly into his ear.

"Hey. Time to wake up," the voice of his father called. Byleth opened his eyes automatically, whatever grip his dream had on him apparently long gone after his impromptu nap. He glanced around for a moment, having nearly forgotten why he was back at the only inn in Remire Village. He caught sight of his father, Jeralt, standing near the window, his large figure almost blocking out the moonlight making its way into the room. His observation didn't escape his father's notice, as Jeralt continued speaking. "Were you having that dream again?"

"I was dreaming about a young girl," Byleth said, rising from his chair to approach his father. He shrugged, letting the dark armor he wore shift slightly before retrieving his sword, which rested next to where he had been napping. Sothis looked rather annoyed at the sudden change in scenery as she lazed about on the only bed in the room, but he paid her no mind. After all, nobody else knew she existed, but Byleth thought she could use a bit of entertainment. "Messy green hair, short, weird crown and dress, speaks like-"

"Don't worry, I remember. You've described her to me before. Still, I don't think I've ever met anyone like that," Jeralt said. Sothis stuck her tongue out at Jeralt, always a bit annoyed at how much he brushed off her existence as nothing more than his son's odd fantasy. "In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed."

"I've only done this for a decade," Byleth said with a nod.

"You're still his child," Sothis chided.

"Hmph, got a point there," Jeralt said with a small grin. "Anyways, we'd better get moving. Our next job is in the Kingdom. I told you before. It's far from here, so we'll need to leave at dawn."

"Of course. Bandits near Sreng, right?" Byleth said, putting a hand to his chin as he tried to recall the details of the job request from yesterday.

"Good grief, don't worry about who we're fighting," Jeralt said. "We'll know when we get there. Now c'mon. Everyone else is already waiting outside."

"Now? What is it with your father and marching when nobody-" Sothis began.

"Jeralt, sir!" a voice boomed as the door to the room opened. Byleth and Jeralt both turned their attention to one of the newer mercenaries to join their company, whom, after a quick glance, they both realized weren't very familiar with. "Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed."

"What's happened?" Jeralt asked, inwardly thankful for whatever urgency the situation must have.

"Three nobles arrived at the village, and are requesting our aid," the mercenary said.

"At this hour?" Jeralt asked, already heading downstairs. Byleth silently followed behind, the trio exiting the small inn and making it to the edge of the village in almost no time at all. Upon arriving, the leader of the trio bowed to them almost immediately.

"Please forgive our intrusion," the blonde boy said. He wore a regal black and gray uniform with a striking blue cape and sash held together by golden adornments. "We wouldn't bother you were the situation not dire."

"I certainly hope not. This company doesn't take kindly to tricksters," Sothis said, floating along behind Byleth.

"What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?" Jeralt asked, trying to get to the point of this surprise visit as soon as possible.

"We're being pursued by a group of bandits," the blonde boy explained. "I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support."

"Bandits? Here?" Jeralt asked.

"It's true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp," the silver-haired girl said. Like her blonde compatriot, she wore a primarily black and gray uniform complete with cape, though her cape was red.

"We've been separated from our companions and we're outnumbered," the dark-haired boy opposite the girl said, placing his hand on his forehead as if recollecting the chain of events that led to the group's predicament. "They're after our lives… not to mention our gold."

"I'm impressed you're staying so calm considering the situation," Jeralt said. "I… Wait. That uniform…"

"Bandits spotted just outside the village!" the mercenary that called for Jeralt yelled from the nearby watchtower. "Damn… looks like there's a lot of them!"

"Oh my… that really is quite a group," Sothis said, peering over towards the forest. It only took Byleth a moment for her vision to replace his, and he could make out several men moving towards the village with others moving through the woodwork.

"I guess they followed you all the way here," Jeralt said, unfazed by the mercenary's announcement. "We can't abandon this village now."

"It would be difficult to find another good resting point in this region," Byleth said. His sudden speech seemed to surprise the trio in front of him, though it seemed as if they reacted for different reasons.

"Come now, these people have been kind to you! Surely you would hate to see them perish!" Sothis said, floating around to give him a stern glare.

"That's one reason, I suppose. I know you just woke up, but I hope you're ready for a fight," Jeralt said. He turned to the men on the watchtower and cleared his throat before speaking again. "You two, gather the others and cover the other entrances to the village! I don't want this place getting overrun by bandits!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the mercenaries called before hurrying off to rally their allies.

"Kid, I need to grab my horse. You take charge until I get back," Jeralt said, heading back into the village. Byleth nodded as Jeralt headed back into the village, moving around the three nobles and taking a quick measure of them based on their physique and the weapons they carried.

"Excuse me, but…" the blonde boy began, feeling a bit apprehensive about the observation.

"You three are with me," Byleth said, turning his attention towards the outskirts of the village. "Follow my lead until my father returns."

Before anyone could protest, a few unruly men carrying weapons came into view. "Looks like we don't have much of a choice," the dark-haired boy said. "Oh, uh, just for reference, I'm Claude. Blondie over there is is Dimitri and miss stern-face herself is Edelgard."

"If you have the time to make jokes, perhaps you have the time to prepare for battle," Edelgard said, hoisting the axe she kept at her side up to her shoulder. She looked over to Byleth, who seemed to be taking a quick survey of how the incoming thieves were spreading out. "We'll follow your lead for now. What's your name?"

"Byleth. Get ready."

"Is the enemy charging us already?" Dimitri asked as he readied his lance, watching as a group of swordsmen seemed to be nearing their position.

"Seems like they're testing the waters… that's quite a few of them, though I don't think any of them are qualified beyond being able to lift a sword," Sothis said.

"No, but they think they can overwhelm us with numbers," Byleth said as he drew his sword. "If we kill the ones at the front, they'll reconsider."

Before anyone could protest, Byleth began charging forwards to meet the enemy head-on. "Wait, really? That's it, our plan is to attack?!" Claude asked as Dimitri and Edelgard followed after Byleth.

"If we are to follow his lead, we must charge as well!" Dimitri called.

"Can't argue with that, I guess," Claude said, following a slight distance behind the trio.

As Byleth reached the wave of incoming enemies, he saw and heard his first opponent throw out some taunt or the other. His rebuttal was a swift lunging slash that tore through cloth and flesh alike, almost bisecting his foolhardy opponent in one move. He could see the shock spread through the rest of the now slowing thieves and capitalized on the nearest one with a powerful upwards swing that had enough force to launch his target into the air for a few moments.

"Well, that was even more underwhelming than I thought," Sothis said, hovering above Byleth and already seeing the cracks in their opponents' fragile morale.

Edelgard followed Byleth's attack, striking at the apparent leader of the group with a powerful strike from her axe. Despite the man raising his sword in time to block, the sheer force of her attack brushed his weapon aside and let her tear into his upper body, almost felling him in a single strike. An overhead arrow finished the job for her, Claude's quick follow-up coming almost immediately after her attack. Dimitri managed a single strike on one of the thieves as well, though by then his target seemed to have abandoned the fight altogether as the man had already begun fleeing for his life.

"Well, I had my doubts for a moment, but look at them run," Claude said. "It's because of you I'm not dead right now. Thanks for that! I didn't expect to run into a mercenary like you in some remote village. The Gods of fortune must be smiling on me!"

"The fighting isn't over yet, fool! We only managed to scare off the first of the lot!" Sothis said, her vision once again replacing Byleth's

"We'll advance and wait for them in the thickets. Our best option is to remain well defended and weather incoming attacks," Byleth said, beginning a quick jog towards the nearest thickets.

"No time to chat, huh?" Claude asked before the trio took off after him.

"He has a strange aura about him…" Edelgard said.

"We are in his debt," Dimitri said, hurrying past Edelgard to take up position near Byleth. "It wouldn't do for us to fall in a place like this. He has lent us his strength, so let us work together to drive out these thieves!"

"If he's truly a mercenary, then I'm certain he'll show us what he can do," Edelgard said.

"My, aren't you the center of attention?" Sothis teased as she floated back over to Byleth, the overheard conversations also reaching his ears through the strange connection they shared. "Ah, but isn't that your father back there?"

"He'll join us as soon as he can," Byleth said, readying his sword as more thieves approached. He and Dimitri firmly stood their ground as their attackers approached, each using brute force to block the incoming attacks before pushing back with one of their own. Claude and Edelgard took their opportunity to finish off the weakened attackers, though Edelgard had moved out into the open for her kill.

As she turned to prepare for the incoming attack, a loud gallop seemed to speed up. Before either she or her attacker could react, Jeralt gored the thief on his lance. The man screamed for a few moments as Jeralt's horse turned around, dragging his body along the ground before he fell silent. His lance had carved entrails along the ground, the man's body sticking to his lance for some time before it rolled off and split apart. "Ugh, missed… that's going to leave a stink," Jeralt muttered as he shook his lance off, bits and pieces of his opponent's innards falling free of it and blood dripping from the cloth he kept around its neck. "Good work, you kids. Now let's get rid of these idiots and be done with this."

"Did he just…?" Claude began, eyes wide as Jeralt came around. Dimitri and Edelgard both seemed taken aback by the move as well, taking a closer look at Jeralt as he rejoined the group.

"Strange… is it just me, or do they recognize your father?" Sothis asked. "Ah, but now's not the time to wonder. Seems the last of them on their way… with what appears to be their leader."

"There's the last of them. Let's be smart about this… it's a perfect opportunity to use the Combat Arts I taught you," Jeralt said, nodding to Byleth as he began advancing. He seemed to notice the odd gazes lingering on him and scowled. "If you brats have time to gawk, you have time to fight! Or do they not teach that anymore?"

Snapping back to attention, Dimitri, Edelgard, and Claude turned their attention back towards Byleth, who was meeting two incoming opponents already. He stooped down low and brought his sword over his shoulder before a light glow appeared around him, sizing up his targets before he suddenly spun around and swung in a wide arc. There was a small tempest encircling him for a moment, which only accentuated the bisection of both his attackers. As he righted himself, Jeralt rode past him and swung his lance up in an arc, taking the arm off a thief before his horse trampled him underfoot. "Jeigan's in a foul mood… then again, he always is in a foul mood when he has to work late, isn't he?" Sothis asked, resting her cheek on her palm as she floated next to Byleth. "The children are handling a few who went around us, but they should be fine. For now, we have more pressing matters to deal with," she continued, turning her attention to a bearded man heading their way with an axe slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, you with the blank stare! Outta my way!" the bearded man screamed.

"Careful," Sothis said, snapping to attention. Byleth had a feeling his next opponent was a bit tougher than the rest, but Sothis' warning made him take on a fully defensive stance, drawing the dagger at his waist and holding it in front of him in his left hand while he kept his sword resting on his shoulder in his right hand.

The bandit leader let out a battle cry as he swung, Byleth hastily backing away to avoid the hit. Landing on his back foot, he thrust himself forwards dagger first. The bandit was much nimbler than he realized, hurriedly leaning backwards while taking a few quick steps back to avoid the blade. Byleth quickly shifted his weight, withdrawing the dagger as he brought his sword overhead for a powerful strike. The bandit managed to get his axe up and block the attack, but the force of the hit knocked him backwards into a surprisingly deft roll. "Not bad," Byleth said, returning to his defensive stance. Another thief ran into the fray, approaching Byleth as the leader prepared to charge.

Unlike Jeralt's last victim, the leader noticed the hoofbeats and backed away as Byleth engaged his subordinate, diving out of the way of Jeralt's lance as he passed by. When he looked back at his attacker coming back around, his eyes almost burst out of their sockets. "What the?! Aren't you Jeralt the Bladebreaker?!" he screamed as Jeralt sized him up. "What's a renowned mercenary like you doing here?"

"I'm the one who should be complaining. I'm caught up in the mess you started!" Jeralt said, Jeigan digging one of its front feet into the ground as it prepared to charge once again. Before the leader could say anything, Jeralt rode forth once more. This time, his lance thrust had to be blocked mid-dodge, the impact sending the leader skidding along the ground.

"Damnit, we didn't sign up for something like this!" the leader said, barely pushing himself up to look around. He saw Byleth drive his dagger into the neck of his opponent, kicking him to the floor as the life left him. Jeralt seemed to have found another target and was making short work of him, leaving the bandit leader with few options. "Agh, pull yourself together Kostas… we just need to kill some of those noble brats…" he muttered.

In the distance, Kostas saw Edelgard hurl her axe after a fleeing thief, the weapon tearing into their back as she let out a quick huff of exhaustion, likely from chasing the man down. Kostas saw his chance. He grunted as he flipped back up to his feet, his eyes focused on the now unarmed Edelgard.

"What is she doing unarmed?!" Sothis screamed. Byleth turned towards Edelgard immediately, the girl letting out a gasp as she drew a dagger from her waist to try and defend herself. Byleth broke into a sprint to get between Edelgard and Kostas, certain the girl would be unable to defend herself. "And don't just go running in!" she yelled, a glowing circle forming in front of her as she held her hands out. Byleth had pushed Edelgard aside, but Kostas was already mid-strike.

Byleth found himself frozen for a moment, taking in the situation for a few brief seconds before his body could move once more. He was no longer in the middle of combat, but amidst a strange dark plane with only a single stone throne that Sothis was seated upon. "Are you trying to get us killed?!" Sothis asked. "Throwing yourself before an axe to save some girl you've just met… what were you thinking?"

"… If I turn quickly enough, I can deflect the strike," Byleth said.

"Phooey! You've fought enough to know at best you'll escape this situation with permanent injury!" Sothis said. "You, and by extension, I, could have died if I didn't intervene! For a 'brilliant' fighter, that was a horrible decision! We have no choice but to turn back time, and you know how much that tires me. The last time, I slept for half a Moon before waking!"

"Then don't turn back time unless I'm struck," Byleth said. He focused on Sothis, and saw the world frozen in time. His own form slightly hunched forwards, the bandit leader in midair less than a few feet away from him, and the shocked girl falling to the ground. "… I can deflect this. It will be difficult, but doable."

"Oh, do you consider yourself a big, strong man now?" Sothis asked. "I've saved you with this power multiple times before, but now that it's been a year since the last time, you can go without it?"

"No. But I don't want you to disappear again," Byleth said. Sothis seemed rather surprised at his claim, but he held eye contact with her regardless. "Please, let me handle this if I can."

"… Very well. I shall only intervene if you are struck," Sothis said, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Prepare yourself… time will flow again."

Byleth felt his body returning to its previous state, and his surroundings fell into place again. As soon as he began feeling again, he willed his body to turn. When time truly began, Byleth pivoted and swung his sword, the blade clashing against the axe of his attacker. Metal scraped against metal as the axe began to break apart for the briefest of moments as the bandit leader's eyes widened, but the force of his attack was too much. Though put off course and heavily damaged, the axe slid off the blade and descended on Byleth's shoulder, caving through his armor and cutting into bone. Similarly, Byleth's sword tore through the bandit leader's chest, partially impaling him as the two began to tumble to the ground. "… It was a valiant effort," Sothis said as the world froze once more.

Byleth muttered an apology as everything faded to black, fully aware of the activation of Sothis' powers despite pain screaming through his upper body. He rapidly saw events play in reverse from outside of his body, likely from where Sothis had been watching him, before it returned to the point at which Edelgard had thrown her axe.

In the distance, Kostas saw Edelgard hurl her axe after a fleeing thief, the weapon tearing into their back as she let out a quick huff of exhaustion, likely from chasing the man down. Kostas saw his chance. He grunted as he flipped back up to his feet, his eyes focused on the now unarmed Edelgard.

Rushing to intercept the bandit leader, Byleth tossed his dagger the moment he began running. Kostas had only taken a few steps before needing to slow down, the dagger's glint in the moonlight alerting him to the pre-emptive strike. Edelgard seemed to notice as well, drawing her dagger as she realized Kostas was headed for her.

Byleth was faster than Kostas and got in front of Edelgard with his sword at his side, his grip on it tightening as his opponent neared him. Now moving slightly slower, Kostas couldn't make a proper jump and instead went for a powerful overhead strike. Focusing on the weak part of his axe, Byleth swung upwards in one swift move, his blade hitting the damaged part he recognized with enough force to not only shatter the axe, but send Kostas flying backwards.

Letting out a deep breath, Byleth relaxed slightly as he prepared to finish the bandit off. "Hey, over here!" Claude called, getting him and Edelgard's attention for a moment. Kostas scrambled back to his feet and took off running in that moment, Byleth only noticing the man's escape as Claude and Dimitri approached. Jeralt rode over as well, his eyes firmly fixed on Byleth.

"Hey… did you just…?" Jeralt began.

"The Knights of Seiros are here!" a voice boomed from nearby. "We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students… Hey, the thieves are running away! Go after them!"

"That voice… oh, no," Jeralt muttered as soldiers in white armor began filing through the area, seemingly in pursuit of the men he had just been fighting. A large, burly man wielding a large axe in rather imposing armor approached the group, his attention seemingly set on the three nobles they had just rescued.

"The students seem to be unharmed… and who's this?" he asked, his voice almost as loud as it was from when he was issuing orders.

"Ugh… why him?" Jeralt asked as he put a hand to his forehead.

"Captain Jeralt?!" the armored man asked upon seeing him. "It is you! Goodness, it's been ages. Don't you recognize me? It's Alois! Your old right-hand man! Well, that's how I always thought of myself anyway. It must have been twenty years ago that you went missing without a trace. I always knew you were still alive!"

"My, that's a lot to take in!" Sothis said. Byleth almost jumped out of his skin, his head jerking to the left only to see Sothis floating there as if nothing had happened. She seemed to expect his reaction and giggled. "I'm as surprised as you are but do give this Alois your attention for the time being."

"You haven't changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever," Jeralt said. "And do drop that 'Captain' nonsense. I'm not your captain anymore," Jeralt said, a look of exasperation on his face. "These days, I'm just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do. Good-bye, old friend."

"Right… Good-bye, Captain," Alois said, seemingly falling into rhythm with Jeralt on instinct. For a moment, it seemed as if he were about to leave before he realized what just happened. "Wait! That isn't how this ends. I insist that you return to the monastery with me!"

"Garreg Mach Monastery… I suppose this was inevitable," Jeralt said. The exasperation on his face seemed to be replaced by something else entirely, but he lowered his head to keep it from showing.

"And how about you, kid?" Alois asked, shifting his attention to Byleth. "Are you the captain's child?"

"I'm a bandit," Byleth said, deciding some celebration was in order due to Sothis' non-disappearance.

"Haha! Great sense of humor, this one," Alois said, a huge smile forming on his face. "Clearly cut from the same cloth as the captain."

"Well, he's certainly a spirited one," Sothis said with a smile.

"I'd love for you to see the monastery too. You will join me, won't you?" Alois asked. Byleth glanced at Jeralt, who simply sighed. "What's the matter, captain? You aren't thinking of running off again, are you?"

"Even I wouldn't dare run from the Knights of Seiros," Jeralt said. "We'll join you."

"These Knights of Seiros do seem rather skilled," Sothis said. "It seems there's been a change of plans, then. Shame. We've never been to Sreng this time of year."

After Jeralt made the rounds to the rest of his men and went about informing them of the change of plans, Byleth found himself approached by the three students they saved after retrieving his dagger. "You're clearly an experienced mercenary," Edelgard began, not even bothering with a greeting. "And your father… that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed anything?"

"Again, more mystery! Just who are these Knights, anyways?" Sothis said, hovering behind Byleth's shoulder.

"The Knights of Seiros?" Byleth asked.

"You haven't heard of the Knights of Seiros? The most famous order of knights in all of Fodlan?" Edelgard asked, seemingly shocked by Byleth's question.

"Would we have asked if knew them?!" Sothis retorted, annoyed at Edelgard's lack of explanation.

"Hey, you're coming with us to the monastery, right?" Claude asked.

"No, no, no don't change the topic! We want answers!" Sothis said.

"Of course you are," Claude continued with a grin. "I'd love to bend your ear as we travel. Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it."

"That would be because you ran off," Edelgard said.

"It would seem we aren't getting any answers out of these three," Sothis said as she rolled her eyes.

"Too true! I was the first to make a strategic retreat," Claude said with a grin. "Everything would have worked out if these two hadn't followed me and ruined everything," he continued, putting a hand to his forehead. "Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous."

"Ah, so that's what you were thinking, Claude," Dimitri chimed. "And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all."

"His intentions were as clear as day. You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words," Edelgard chastised.

"Hm. You will prove a lacking ruler yourself if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on," Dimitri retorted.

"Oh, joy! A royal debate between Their Highnesses," Claude said with a smirk. "I wonder how being completely predictable affects one's ability to wield power. Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I'd say your little exchange smacks of naivete."

"Me? Naïve?" Edelgard asked, quickly furrowing her brow. "Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?"

"In any case, forgive our digression," Dimitri said. "I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment."

"Oh, are you finally going to tell us what the Knights of Seiros are?" Sothis mocked, already aware that this was about to be something completely unrelated to their original query. Byleth simply nodded, though he was unsure as to why he asked to speak despite already being in conversation.

"The way you held your ground against the bandits' leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation," Dimitri began, looking genuinely in awe of the person he was speaking to.

"About that…" Sothis said, a huge smile on her face as Byleth simply accepted the praise being thrown at him.

"It showed me I still have much to learn," Dimitri continued.

"Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire," Edelgard said.

"… Excuse me?" Sothis asked.

"I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire's-"

"Halt, Edelgard," Dimitri said, a rare glimpse of annoyance crossing his face for a moment. "Please allow me to finish my own proposition. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals like yourself. Please, do consider returning to the Kingdom with me."

"Whoa, there!" Claude said. "You two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. Tactless, really. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors."

"At least one of them has the right idea of how to ask for things," Sothis said.

"But, it seems there's no time for niceties in this world," Claude continued. "So, capable stranger, let's get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?"

"Is one's place of birth really that significant to them?" Sothis asked. She sighed. "Well, whichever choice you make matters little to me… I'm certain we'll be kept woefully in the dark regardless of our choice."

Byleth couldn't help but agree with Sothis' opinion. He didn't even know where he was from, and frankly, never thought where someone came from meant anything. He and his father only worked for one thing, so he decided there could only be one true answer to this question. "… With whoever pays the most," Byleth said. The three students all seemed a bit taken aback by his answer.

"Is honesty so shocking? He is a mercenary," Sothis said.

"All right, that's enough with the small talk! Time to head back to the monastery!" Alois said as he approached the group.

"Looks like we'll have to pick this up another time," Claude said, seemingly giving Byleth a quick once over as if trying to better understand him before heading off. Dimitri seemed a bit disheartened, albeit accepting of Byleth's answer. Edelgard looked rather disappointed, as if she were expecting something more from him.

"My, my. They are in such a hurry," Sothis said, watching them follow after Alois. "You know… each of the three is most unique. For instance, that girl you saved… Edelgard, was it?"

"She seems like a refined young woman," Byleth whispered. "… Though it feels like she's always evaluating me."

"As if she were trying to take you apart and see what makes you tick… I shudder to think what would happen if she found out about my existence," Sothis said. "As for the boys, that Dimitri seemed very sincere… yet I can't help but feel as if there's something off about him. Like there's a darkness within him…"

"Indeed… he felt like he was restraining himself," Byleth agreed. "As for Claude, he seems easy going and quick to smile… but his eyes are too focused for that."

"An approachable front, but who knows what he's thinking…" Sothis said. She let out a big yawn, floating out of Byleth's line of sight as her image dimmed. "Oh, it appears my power is still rather draining… but I feel as if I only need a short rest…"

"It's fine. I doubt anything will happen during our travel," Byleth said.

"Very well… oh, but… what are the Knights of Seiros, again? Oh well…" Sothis murmured before vanishing. Left standing alone in the forest clearing, Byleth decided to return to Remire and ensure his things were packed. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling this would be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Monastery, among other things**

"Here we are, left to our own devices once again," Sothis said as she hovered around Byleth as if she were laying down on some invisible hammock. "At least this journey was short enough that Alois could convince your father to begin the march in the morning."

Byleth glanced forwards along the forest path and saw Jeralt chatting with Alois and the other knights, though from what he could make of it, his father was more being assaulted with questions and comments instead of holding a conversation. He recalled the strange situation he had been in the previous night and wished his father the best of luck. It seemed actively holding a conversation wasn't something either of them were particularly good at.

"This will be your first time at the Monastery, correct?" Dimitri asked, getting Byleth's attention. He nodded in response. "In that case, I'd be happy to show you around."

"It really is Fodlan in a nutshell," Claude said with a grin, popping up near Dimitri as he spoke. "The good and the bad."

"Like it or not, we'll be there soon enough," Edelgard said from the other side of Byleth. He glanced at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the path.

"Yes, I'd rather we not end up in another session of being spoken at. I had quite enough of that before I went to sleep," Sothis said.

As the group continued out of the forest, they found themselves on a wide, hilly grassland with an imposing structure in the distance. Massive stone walls lined the pathway leading to it, leaving only an opening for the main road. The structure itself looked like a huge castle, crowning a hill and complete with spires, battlements, towers, and if Sothis was seeing correctly, a cathedral. "There it is," Edelgard said. "Garreg Mach Monastery."

"Do monasteries usually look like fortresses?" Byleth asked. The three surrounding him once again seemed a bit confused, so he clarified. "I've only been to one before. It was smaller."

"Oh… well, Garreg Mach is rather special, you see," Dimitri began. "Typically, monasteries are much smaller, yes, but this is the most prominent monastery in all of Fodlan."

"Yep. Got its own town built around it and everything," Claude said. "Plus, remember how we're from the Officers Academy? Yeah, that whole thing is inside the Monastery."

"Hmm… From an outsider's perspective, it must seem rather extravagant for a place of worship. Wouldn't you agree?" Edelgard asked.

"Come now, Edelgard, it is the seat of the faith and the base of the Knights of Seiros," Dimitri said. "I admit that it is extravagant, but it is much more than simply a place of worship like any church you might find all over Fodlan."

"That is true. Though I, like our new companion, do find the similarities it shares to a fortress rather unusual," Edelgard said.

"You two might be onto something. I personally have always wondered why the Monastery was built the way it is," Claude said. "What do you say we do a little digging when we get there? Nothing shady, of course. Just… having a look around."

"Claude, that sort of behavior is bound to cause trouble with you around," Dimitri said. He sighed. "Regardless of what happens, I hope you will consider my previous offer to show you around the Monastery."

"I'll consider it," Byleth said with a nod.

"A tour would be appreciated, but I believe we'll see it with our own eyes first," Sothis said.

After a long trek and a quick parting with the students, Byleth and Jeralt found themselves entering a massive courtyard that appeared mostly deserted, save for a few students in uniforms and the occasional soldier wandering about. He and Jeralt both stopped to examine the place before their eyes were drawn upwards by a subtle yet commanding presence.

Staring down at the duo was a woman whose presence could only be described as otherworldly. She had bright green hair, piercing green eyes, and wore thin, elegant white and black robes with a small robbery's worth of jewelry. She seemed to be muttering something to herself, and Jeralt took note. "Rhea's here…" he said.

"Oh? I wonder how those two are acquainted…" Sothis said, also looking towards Rhea. Byleth said nothing but gave a little nod of acknowledgement before continuing into the Monastery with Jeralt. It took them through a grand hall and up a flight of stairs, but the duo eventually reached what appeared to be some sort of audience chamber. The wall facing them was adorned by numerous stained-glass mosaics, and at the base of them was something that looked like a small throne, if it could be considered fancy enough. The soldiers accompanying them finally left them alone, prompting Jeralt to let out a breath of relief.

"It's been years since I've last set eyes on this place," Jeralt said. "To be forced to see her now…"

"That woman watching us since our arrival?" Byleth asked.

"Yes, since we stepped foot in the courtyard… the archbishop, Lady Rhea," Jeralt said.

"The archbishop?" Byleth asked.

"As you know, the majority of folks in Fodlan are devout followers of the teachings of Seiros," Jeralt began.

"Ah, yes, that praying habit almost everyone else seems to have when they want something," Sothis said. She snickered. "I must say, whoever they're asking for help must have their hands full."

"The leader of that ridiculously large religious organization is the archbishop, Lady Rhea," Jeralt continued. As Jeralt finished, Rhea entered from a previously closed side room alongside a man with dark green hair wearing a primarily navy-blue outfit that looked almost militaristic. The golden adornments on his clothing and headdress looked very similar to Rhea's, if less grand than the large headdress she wore. Byleth thought the two might be related due to the similar eye color they shared, but it was too early to judge.

"Thank you for your patience, Jeralt. My name is Seteth," the man said. "I am an advisor to the archbishop."

"Right. Hello," Jeralt greeted.

"It has been a long time, Jeralt. I wonder… was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?" Rhea asked.

"Another chance meeting, you say? How intriguing," Sothis chimed.

"Forgive my silence all these years," Jeralt said with a bow. "Much has happened since we last spoke."

"So I see. The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you," Rhea said, turning her attention to Byleth. "That is your child, is it not?"

"Yes… born many years after I left this place. I wish I could introduce you to the mother of my child… but I'm afraid we lost her to illness," Jeralt said.

"I see. My condolences," Rhea said with a small nod. "As for you… I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name?"

While seemingly kind, something about her tone felt commanding. A part of Byleth considered giving her a proper bow and greeting like his father had, but another part wasn't sure what she was to him and considered brushing her off. Settling for a middle ground, he answered as simply as he could. "Byleth."

"Byleth… What a fine name that is," Rhea said. "You may already know this, but I am called Rhea. I am the archbishop of the Church of Seiros." Byleth nodded, prompting her to continue. "From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officers Academy."

"We're getting paid for that, correct?" Byleth asked. Jeralt glanced at Byleth, then to the surprised faces of Rhea and Seteth. Jeralt couldn't stop the small grin from forming on his face as Seteth began putting together an answer.

"Why, we most certainly planned on rewarding you… though, it may not be payment similar to anything you've received before," Seteth said.

"Indeed… your reward will come very soon," Rhea said. She turned her attention back to his father and continued speaking. "Jeralt. You already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?"

Jeralt's grin slipped away once more. "You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don't you," he replied. "I won't say no, but…"

"Your apprehension stings," Rhea said with a slight shake of her head. "I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you. I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you soon. Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow… Farewell."

"They? They who?" Sothis asked as Rhea and Seteth left. "That was pointedly vague! Are we supposed to speak with anyone who approaches us now?!" she continued as the doors closed behind them.

Almost as soon as Rhea left the room, Jeralt let out a huge sigh. "I can't believe it. Forced back into the Knights of Seiros," he began, shaking his head solemnly. He glanced over to Byleth, who was simply watching him, and recognized the small hints indicating a lack of understanding. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Looks like I'll be stuck here for a while… and I'm afraid your services are requested as well."

"Why wasn't that discussed earlier?!" Sothis yelled.

"Am I attacking, or defending?" Byleth asked. He had a feeling it was defending, given the aid he had previously given, but wanted confirmation.

"Nothing like that," Jeralt said with a dismissive wave. "They want you to teach, by the sound of it. You heard those brats earlier talking about the Officers Academy, right? Well, the academy just happens to be short a professor. And apparently that damned Alois went and recommended you to Lady Rhea."

Before Byleth could protest, the doors behind them opened once more. He quickly glanced back and caught sight of a woman wearing a rather revealing outfit, who looked rather odd compared to most of the other workers Byleth had seen. Her face wore a bright smile as if she were prepared to give a lengthy greeting in as friendly a manner as possible. She was followed by an older gentleman wearing rather luxurious but practical clothing and a monocle, whose outwards appearance suggested someone of stature in one of those professions Byleth was certain he knew little to nothing about. Thinking about it for a moment, said gentleman was actually the only person in the room who immediately struck him as a 'Professor'.

As the duo rounded Byleth and his father, the woman began speaking as he expected. "So. You must be the new professor," the woman said, giving his father a once over. Jeralt seemed to realize it and immediately became a little uncomfortable, but he wore his best poker face as she continued speaking. "My, how stern and handsome you are!"

The poker face quickly cracked, "Er, no. I'm not the one you're looking for," Jeralt said, his discomfort with that greeting creeping onto his features. He turned to Byleth and nodded. "You can handle things from here. Good luck," he began, turning around and patting his son on the shoulder.

"And… watch out for Lady Rhea," he whispered, letting his hand linger on his son's shoulder. "I don't know what she's thinking, making you a professor like this. She may be up to something. Stay on your guard."

"Context, please! If there were ever a time to speak more directly, it is now!" Sothis yelled. Jeralt obviously didn't hear, simply giving Byleth one final shake before walking away.

"Oh, it's you then," the woman said. "So young…"

"Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know," the man said. He cleared his throat before introducing himself. "I am Hanneman von Essar, a Crest scholar and professor at the Officers Academy."

Byleth nodded, a bit pleased at the fact that his judgment of another new face was correct.

"I wonder if you bear a Crest of your own," Hanneman said. "When next you have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further."

"Crest…? Oh, that's what the nobles have! But why would they need studying?" Sothis muttered. She sighed. "Your father really must speak more candidly about some things…"

"I'm Manuela Casagranda," the woman said, beginning her self-introduction. "I'm a professor, a physician, a songstress, and available. It's nice to meet you."

"That's a lot of experience," Byleth said.

"Given her age, its not entirely unexpected… although, she must have used her time wisely to be all of that," Sothis said.

"… Was that a…?" Manuela mouthed, glancing over to Hanneman.

"Now, I'm sure our new colleague didn't mean whatever strange ideas have flooded your head, Manuela," Hanneman said.

"I was impressed with your skill set," Byleth said.

"O-oh, well, I'm flattered… I take it you aren't the complimenting type," Manuela said, her smile returning. "Though that's enough about us, though. Who are you, professor?"

Considering the introductions they had given him, and the fact that these two were likely to be his 'comrades' in teaching, he responded to the best of his ability. "I am Byleth Eisner. I'm the second-in-command of Jeralt's Mercenaries and have worked with them for roughly a decade. Some people call me the Ashen Demon."

Hanneman's ears perked up at the mention of the nickname. "Ashen Demon… I had heard there was an exemplary young mercenary wandering the land, but I never imagined I would meet him like this," he said.

"My, my, our reputation really does precede us at times," Sothis said with a grin.

"Mercenary for roughly a decade… well, if you say so," Manuela said, her doubts about Byleth's claim clear as day. "Still, it'll be a pleasure to work with you, Professor Byleth."

"Indeed. I look forwards to getting to know you," Hanneman said. "For now, however, it seems you'll be taking charge of one of the academy's three houses. I expect you haven't been briefed on the nature of each, have you?"

"That, among many other things since we've arrived here," Sothis said. Byleth simply shook his head.

"Do you really not know?" Manuela asked, a bit surprised at his answer. From what Byleth could tell, she truly was taken aback at how uninformed he was. "Fine. I'll do you a favor and explain. The Officers Academy is comprised of three houses of students, each of which is closely affiliated with its region of origin."

"Hm, perhaps that's why those three seemed so concerned about where your allegiance lay," Sothis said as she put a hand to her chin. "Although, I doubt they knew you would become a professor."

"The Black Eagle House is for students from the Adrestian Empire," Manuela began. "Their house leader this year is Edelgard, the Imperial princess, who is in line to be the next emperor."

"The Blue Lion House is for students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus," Hanneman continued. "Their house leader this year is Prince Dimitri. He is to be the next king of Faerghus."

"Lastly, there is the Golden Deer House, which is for students of the Leicester Alliance. Their house leader is Claude, grandson to Duke Riegan, the leader of the Alliance," Manuela finished. All in all, Byleth felt that was either well-rehearsed, or those two simply had a long history together.

"To think that the next emperor, king, and sovereign duke are all here," Hanneman said, adjusting his monocle. "It certainly is a promising year for the academy."

"I'll say. I just hope none of the little treasures causes any trouble," Manuela said. "What do you think of all this future royalty being here at the same time, Professor?"

"… Not sure," Byleth said as he rested his hand on his chin. "I haven't dealt with royalty directly."

"Come now, no need to think of them as royalty while they're here," Hanneman said. "The Officers Academy prides itself on not discriminating based on social status, so regardless of who they are, a student is a student and a professor is a professor. As a matter of fact, I believe taking a stroll around the academy will not only help you get your bearings but allow you to acquaint yourself with the students. And when you've a moment, please stop by my research laboratory."

"The old man has a point," Manuela said. "Oh, and keep in mind that I've only notified the house leaders that you're our new professor. It's more fun that way."

"If this is how everyone feels the need to interact, it's no wonder Jeralt handled the business by himself," Sothis said.

"I suggest you try spending time with the students. Some odd ducks in that bunch, but they're good kids, really," Manuela said. "I'm sure Lady Rhea will have more information for you tomorrow, but that should get you going. Good luck. You'll need it."

"Tomorrow? We barely exchanged a few lines, and we must wait another day to speak with her again?" Sothis asked.

"Where do I sleep?" Byleth asked. He had no issue camping outside the Monastery, assuming he was allowed his things, though he was certain this place could spare at least half of a room.

"Hmm? Has no one shown you your quarters?" Hanneman asked. Byleth shook his head, and Hanneman let out an exasperated sigh. "Incredulous. An appointed Professor brought here without even being told of where he's expected to live for the next year! Professor, my research laboratory is simply down the hall and to the right from this chamber. I'll look into your situation and can show you to your room, if you still haven't been informed after you've made the rounds."

"And, if you somehow don't have a room yet, the infirmary's free at the start of the year! The beds aren't the best, but it certainly beats sleeping in the stables. I'll lend you the spare key… and keep you company, if you think its uncomfortable alone," Manuela said with a wink.

"Thank you both," Byleth said.

"Hold on, at least ask for some hints about the students! It would not do for us to wander blindly!" Sothis said.

"Is there anyone I need to speak with?" Byleth asked.

"Need? No, not really… though I do recommend speaking to each House Leader, at the very least," Manuela said.

"Indeed. They know their class best and should be able to tell you of every student you'll be expected to teach," Hanneman said.

"Understood. I'll be sure to speak to them," Byleth said with a nod. At that, he began making his way out of the chamber, leaving Manuela and Hanneman alone.

"Hmm… a boy that young, saying he's been a mercenary for a decade? He certainly acts like all he really knows is battle, but…" Manuela began.

"If mercenary hearsay is taken as fact and he is the Ashen Demon, then a decade's worth of combat experience, if an overestimate, isn't that far from the truth," Hanneman said. "Regardless, we'll see exactly what kind of man he is with the coming mock battle."

Making his way down the stairs to the right of the audience chamber, Byleth soon found himself back in the large entrance hall he passed through earlier. Now, students, monks, and soldiers alike all filled the area, most of them engrossed in conversation. "There are quite a number of people here…" Sothis remarked, floating around in front of Byleth to see everyone around them. Byleth gave them small glances as well before his gaze fell upon a form he recognized.

Edelgard seemed like she was waiting for someone as she stood near the end of the hall but took notice of Byleth the moment he approached her. "So, you've accepted a teaching position here," Edelgard greeted. Byleth now assumed she had been waiting on him. "Pity. I was hoping you would lend your strength to the Empire. I never properly introduced myself, did I? My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. I am the princess and heir apparent of the Adrestian Empire."

"I am Byleth Eisner. Former mercenary, now… Professor," Byleth said, a bit uncertain of what to refer to himself as for a moment.

"A pleasure, Professor," Edelgard said with a smile. "I wonder if you'll be tasked with leading the Black Eagles… Have you had a chance to meet everyone yet?"

"I just started making the rounds," Byleth said, shaking his head.

"I see. Then, would you like to know more about the Black Eagles roster?" Edelgard asked. Byleth nodded.

"Finally, someone willing to tell us what they know," Sothis chimed, floating over to Edelgard and seemingly patting her on the head. "Good girl!"

"Very well then… as you likely already know, I am the leader of the Black Eagle House. Each House assigns students a seat, with the leader being the first seat," Edelgard began. "Second, we have Hubert, the heir of Marquis Vestra. He has served me since I was a child. You may think his blood runs a bit cold, but... Heh, actually, that's rather accurate. Still, if you can get past that, you'll see he's quite astute and reasonable. Third, much to his chagrin, is Ferdinand. For some reason, he thinks of me as a bitter rival and is always trying to challenge me. It's terribly irritating. His house is that of Duke Aegir, which produces Adrestia's Prime Ministers. That family is...perhaps too pleased with its own status. Fourth comes Linhardt, who could easily have been second if he wished to. He's remarkably intelligent, but he only wishes to apply himself to tasks that particularly interest him and nothing else. He's also fond of...well, napping. If he had any work ethic or sense of duty to speak of, I suppose he would be destined to become an official of the Empire."

"When they said the house leaders would know their class, I wasn't expecting something this detailed," Sothis said. "Should we be taking notes?"

"Following him is his best friend and opposite, Caspar. He's the second son of Count Bergliez. He has no inheritance in his future, which is perhaps why he's always so eager to prove himself. He's overly energetic and rushes headfirst into any battle. If he ends up in your care, be sure to keep a close eye on him," Edelgard continued.

"What do the seats represent?" Byleth asked.

"The seats… oh, you believe they're akin to military ranks, do you?" Edelgard asked. She giggled. "It's nothing of the sort. Yes, the first seat denotes who the house leader is, but otherwise these are only based on the order our enrollments were processed. Grades and societal standing have nothing to do with it. Ferdinand believed a similar thing at first, hence his quarrel with being third."

"I see," Byleth said.

"I'm glad you brought that up. It wouldn't do for you to give students preference based on their seat," Edelgard said. "Shall I continue?"

"Of course," Byleth said.

"Excellent… the sixth member of our house is Bernadetta. She's Count Varley's only daughter. I suppose you could say she's a bit eccentric, but she seems like a gentle soul. I believe she's shut herself away in her quarters and doesn't care to leave, but...don't worry. I'll make sure she finds her way to class. Following her is Dorothea. Few commoners have joined the Black Eagle House, but Dorothea is an exception. She's a songstress from a famous opera company in the Empire. I'm not entirely sure what brought her to the Officers Academy," Edelgard continued.

"A second songstress? Is she a physician as well?" Sothis asked.

"Our final member is Petra, from the Brigid Archipelago to the west of Fodlan. Petra is the granddaughter of their king. Brigid is a vassal state of the Empire, which is how she came to be enrolled here. She's incredibly smart and studious," Edelgard finished. "While I may be able to provide a brief description of the Black Eagles, I encourage you to speak to them yourself if you wish to know them properly. They should be in the courtyard at the end of this hallway, which comprises the main area of the Officers Academy."

"Thank you," Byleth said. He was about to walk past her but stopped and turned to face her once more.

"… Is something the matter?" Edelgard asked.

"You didn't describe yourself," Byleth said.

"That could have been said more tactfully," Sothis said.

"Me? Well… some think I'm a bit distant. Arrogant, even. But there's little to be done. One day, I must rise to become Adrestia's next emperor. What else... Well, it seems to me that we may have similar personalities," she said.

"Were you waiting on me?" Byleth asked. Edelgard smirked.

"I had a feeling you would've noticed," she said.

Byleth had a feeling she wanted to speak with him more openly since the battle with the bandits. Recalling her attitude towards the battle itself, he did believe she had much more in common with him than one would guess from their appearances and history. "You're… interesting," Byleth said.

"I could say the same to you," Edelgard replied.

"This one seems… a bit dangerous," Sothis said. "Perhaps we should avoid a prolonged conversation, before we say something we regret."

At that, Byleth took his leave of Edelgard, heading down the hall she indicated and reaching a wide courtyard area with three large open rooms taking up the space opposite to the exterior of the hall he had left. As Edelgard said, the bright open area was seemingly the main area of the Officers Academy, and he could clearly make out three distinct classrooms with colored drapes around their entrances to denote which house they belonged to. He would have begun exploring if he hadn't seen Claude wave him over from one of the pillars near the classrooms, choosing to approach him instead.

"Well, well. Scored a teaching gig here, did ya? Talk about a great first impression. I guess that means I'd better introduce myself properly. I'm Claude von Riegan. I'm from the ruling house of the Leicester Alliance, but don't worry too much about all that madness. I'm guessing you don't know which class you'll be teaching yet, do you?"

"Not yet," Byleth said. Claude smirked.

"I bet you'd like ours. We're not as...difficult as the other two," Claude said. "Have you met the folks from the Golden Deer House yet? Or just want to know about any of them in particular?"

"I don't know who anyone is yet," Byleth said.

"Ah, so you want the grand tour. Alright, follow me," Claude said. He sauntered away from the pillar he was leaning against and made his way into the Golden Deer classroom, denoted by the yellow, deer-adorned drapes around the entrance. "Listen up, boys and girls! We've got a new face around here!"

"A new face? Oh, are they someone's guest?" a tall and almost comically muscular blonde boy asked. "The dining hall's that way, if that's what you're looking for."

"No, Raphael, that's Captain Jeralt's kid," a girl with short orange hair said from next to him. The recognition of his father piqued his interest, and Byleth focused her attention on her. She seemed to wear a wooden charm around her neck, and wore her outfit rather loosely compared to the other girls he saw in the room. "Hi, I'm Leonie Pinelli – Captain Jeralt's first and greatest apprentice! I'm sure he's told you about me?"

"He hasn't," Byleth said. Leonie was taken aback, physically recoiling at the words. Claude burst out laughing at her reaction, along with another girl with pink hair further back.

"Huh? You ok there, Leonie? Well, I'm Raphael Kirsten. Nice to meet you, uhh…"

"Byleth."

"Mister Byleth!" Raphael finished. Claude chuckled.

"Yeah, Raphael's just about the most cheerful guy you're gonna meet. Plus, he's pretty passionate about eating, training, and… uhh, help me out here, Raph," Claude chimed.

"Huh? I got other things I'm passionate about?" Raphael asked.

"Well, there you have it. And here is-"

"H-hold on, you can't seriously be saying you have no idea who I am! You're the Captain's child, you must have heard of me!" Leonie said, suddenly recovering from the shock of Byleth's casual dismissal.

"Now, now, Leonie, I'm sure Jeralt having an apprentice just never came up in conversation," Claude said. "I mean, have you even heard of your dad training anyone, Teach?"

"Nobody aside from the new recruits," Byleth said. "It's mainly so he learns their names, though."

"And there you have it! Guess Captain Jeralt never really brought up training other people with his son," Claude said.

"… Yeah, I guess the Captain doesn't really mention things unless he has to," Leonie said, thinking about it for a second. Byleth agreed with the sentiment, as Jeralt didn't even bother teaching him how to repair and maintain weaponry until he broke his first sword, having seemingly expected the boy to have just learned how to do it somewhere along the line. "Anyways, I look forwards to seeing what you can do!"

"Oh, we'll get plenty of chances for that, I'm sure," a girl with large pink twin-tails said, walking forwards to join the group. A girl with messy blue hair followed her, eyes primarily downcast as she walked. "Still, it's so crazy getting to meet that mercenary everyone has been talking about! I'm Hilda Valentine Goneril. And her name is…"

"M-Marianne von Edmund…" the girl with messy blue hair said.

"Are you joining the Knights of Seiros or something?" Hilda asked.

"I'm to be a professor here," Byleth said.

"A professor? Aren't you like… too young for that?" Hilda asked. "No offense or anything, but you barely look older than any of us, really."

"One's age has nothing to do with their abilities," a short and clearly younger girl with silver hair said. "If he's a skilled mercenary strong enough to save Claude and has years of experience fighting alongside a renowned knight, he must be qualified somehow. Oh, let me introduce myself! I'm Lysithea von Ordelia. Please do not forget it."

"Knew you'd get it, Lysithea. This guy's the real deal," Claude said.

"It's an honor to meet a renowned mercenary like you," a boy with a bowl cut and glasses said. "I'm Ignatz Victor. I hope you remember me as well!"

"Speaking of names to remember," a student with a rose pin on his uniform and a strange purple hair-cut began, "my name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. Perhaps you'd like to… wait…"

"Hm? What's up, Lorenz?" Claude asked.

"… Are you, perchance, the Ashen Demon?" Lorenz asked.

"People have called me that," Byleth said. He studied Lorenz' face for a moment before recalling an odd teenager watching him settle a minor Alliance dispute alongside his employer. Something involving the road to a bridge. As he remembered, the job was like most others, go somewhere and kill some people. "You watched from a horse on a hill."

Lorenz' eyes widened. "You saw me, in the middle of that fighting?" he asked.

"Ooh, this is getting juicy," Hilda whispered, having snuck over to Claude's side. Claude simply nodded, now keenly interested in the connection between them.

"It wasn't much of a fight," Byleth said.

"Wasn't… you must have defeated at least a dozen men by yourself!" Lorenz said. "You scared Acheron so much he practically offered tribute!"

"A dozen men…?" Ignatz asked, his eyes wide.

"We were paid to break a blockade," Byleth said. "Blockades don't work without men, so we killed the men."

"Hah, that's some wisdom from the Captain right there!" Leonie said.

"… Well, if you consider your feats that day as nothing out of the ordinary, I am certain you are at least more than qualified as a combat instructor," Lorenz said, a smile creeping onto his face. "If you ever wish to join me for a cup of tea, I would be honored. You are an exceptional individual, that much is certain."

"Woah, high praise from Lorenz? You must be something else!" Claude said. "So, how about it Teach? You, me, the Golden Deer? We could be great together."

"They certainly seem to be rather colorful characters," Sothis said. "Bordering on the overbearing side, though they seem easy to get along with."

"Perhaps," Byleth said. He was about to leave, but noticed Marianne watching him rather intently. "… Is there something on your mind, Marianne?"

"O-oh, was I…?" Marianne asked, seemingly snapping out of some trance.

"Ah, she's got a question on the tip of her tongue! Want me to ask it?" Hilda said, leaning towards Marianne in case she needed to whisper it.

"No, it's fine… I was just wondering…" Marianne began. "Your nickname… or reputation, rather… has it caused problems?"

"Problems? That seems rather vague…" Sothis said, noticing her own confusion mirrored in the expressions of a number of the other students.

Thinking about anything that could be considered problematic that was tied directly to his reputation, Byleth only had one answer. "Sometimes people want to fight me for no reason," Byleth said.

"Oh, I bet you're on an undefeated streak," Raphael said.

"No. I don't fight them," Byleth said, raising a few eyebrows around the room. Marianne seemed rather interested in that course of action, so he elaborated. "They don't need to die if I'm not paid to kill them."

"… I see," Marianne said, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

"My, a soldier and a philosopher! Now we simply must have a discussion over tea," Lorenz said.

"More like proper work ethic. I mean, what's the point if you aren't getting paid, right?" Leonie said. Byleth nodded, her sentiments again mirroring his father's. He glanced back outside and noticed the sun had begun to set, something Claude took quick notice of.

"Well, it's been fun, Teach, but you looked like you were trying to meet everybody," Claude said. "Much as I'd love to hold you here, I'd feel terrible if you were assigned to a class you had no idea about because you spent all day goofing around with us."

"I appreciate it," Byleth said. He noted that Claude likely realized he had some obligation to speak with the students beforehand, despite him having never mentioned any such obligation.

"Are you just going to walk away again when you're done talking? You have to part properly!" Sothis said as Byleth was about to leave. "These may well be your students! Say… it was a pleasure meeting all of you… or something of the sort."

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you… or something of the sort," Byleth said.

"Not exactly, you fool!" Sothis yelled. Thankfully, Claude prevented any kind of confusion with a quick laugh.

"You don't need to worry about buttering us up, Teach. In here, being noble and being a commoner isn't supposed to change how you're treated," Claude said.

"Indeed. But for your knowledge, simply saying the first part should suffice for ending pleasantries," Lorenz said.

"You're being rather kind to the new Professor, Lorenz. Do you have a man crush on him?" Hilda teased.

"An amusing thought, but it's nothing of the sort. The new Professor comes from a background where such speech was likely unnecessary. Considering who he'll be engaging with on a daily basis in his new position, it's only proper to assist him in learning an acceptable manner of speaking," Lorenz said. He nodded to Byleth. "A good day to you, Professor. Here, you would reciprocate well wishes or add any of your own, should you feel them appropriate."

"Oh, c'mon, Lorenz! You aren't really trying to give etiquette lessons, are you?" Leonie asked. "Look, you don't have to listen to this guy. He's a real stickler about being a noble and all that, so don't feel like you have to live up to his expectations."

"That is a prime example of commoner sensibility setting one up for future failure," Lorenz said. Leonie seemed like she was about to argue, but Byleth spoke first.

"I appreciate the advice," Byleth said. "A good day to you… all," he continued before taking his leave.

"Really? And here I thought he'd be a bit more straight and to the point like the Captain, a real no-nonsense type," Leonie said as Byleth left. She sighed. "Well, kids don't learn every good trait from their parents, I guess."

"I-I think he really wasn't sure what to say…" Marianne said, surprising almost everyone. "Umm… as someone who doesn't speak often, I… I think he was happy for the explanation."

"But of course! He is being thrust into a job that explicitly requires some skill in oration," Lorenz said. "I had a feeling you'd appreciate my efforts."

"Hate to say it, Leonie, but Lorenz has a point," Claude said. "Think about it… you walk into class and the teacher doesn't really explain stuff, says the bare minimum, comes off as rude or harsh all the time… they're gonna be called a bad teacher."

"… Well, I guess that makes sense," Leonie finally admitted.

Outside, Byleth decided to inspect the classroom next door, which, judging from the blue drapes adorned by a lion, was the Blue Lions classroom. Upon entry, the first person to take notice of him was a rather laid-back young man with bright red hair reminiscent of flames that wore his uniform extremely loose. "Hey there. Are you the mercenary who saved his highness?" he asked.

"That would be Dimitri, wouldn't it? He's a soon to be-king, if I recall," Sothis said as Byleth nodded.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Sylvain Jose Gautier. Feel free to say hi whenever you like. Everyone's kind of taking it easy since we got some time off, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind a chance to speak with you," he said. "I recommend starting with the two lovely ladies nearby… they're out of earshot of our resident hall monitor, if you catch my drift," Sylvain continued, motioning towards a blonde girl speaking with someone who had dark blue hair.

"Is Dimitri around?" Byleth asked, not noticing him in the classroom.

"Actually, his Highness is a bit of a workaholic. He's probably training, since it helps him relax. I figure he'll end up here soon enough, since the Training Grounds are closing early today," Sylvain said.

"Then I'll speak with everyone else first. Thank you, Sylvain," Byleth said.

"Introduce yourself! You need to start doing that as well!" Sothis said. She let out a huge sigh. "I knew you were unmannered, but this is ridiculous!"

"I'm Byleth Eisner. I'm a new Professor here."

"It'd be interesting if you ended up teaching our class. Look forwards to seeing more of you, Professor," Sylvain said with a wink.

"Same to you," Byleth said. He moved from Sylvain to the two girls he pointed out, one of them having short orange hair and one with long light brown hair tied.

"Wait! You mustn't simply approach people and expect them to greet you anymore," Sothis said. "You have to begin a conversation. Surely you're capable of that!"

Thinking of the only real manner he had heard his father speak outside of work, he went for one of the simple lines he used in shops often. "Hello," Byleth said, getting the two girls' attention.

"And who's this? You don't look familiar at all," the girl with light brown hair said, a strangely relaxed smile on her face despite her question. "Do you work here at the Monastery?"

"Oh, Mercie! Do you think this is the mercenary people have been talking about?" the short-haired girl asked.

"I am," Byleth said.

"Oh, right! Dimitri may have said something about that…I suppose you'll be enrolling in the Officers Academy as well, then?"

"No. I'm the new Professor, Byleth Eisner."

"Woah, wait… are you being serious right now?" the short-haired girl asked. Byleth nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor! My name is Mercedes," the girl with light-brown hair said. "And this is my best friend-"

"I'm Annette!" the girl with short orange hair said, getting rather excited. "It's nice to meet you! Oh, do you know what class you're teaching yet?"

"Not yet," Byleth said.

"That's too bad," Annette said, visibly deflating a little.

"Even if you aren't teaching our class, Professor, I'm sure this year will be more fun with you around," Mercedes said.

"I look forward to it," Byleth said, believing it a good time to end the conversation. That seemed like an acceptable course of action, as Mercedes and Annette simply gave him an affirmative nod in unison as he began walking away.

"Hmm, who to approach next?" Sothis wandered as Byleth began making his way around the room. "Well, I suppose those two are the closest," she continued, focusing on the blonde girl and blue-haired boy speaking near the front of the class. Byleth was going to say something, but the girl turned around and spoke first.

"Good afternoon, Professor! I heard all about what you did from Prince Dimitri," she said. "As a citizen of Faerghus, I thank you," she added with a bow.

"He also said you're quite skilled," the blue-haired boy said with a smirk. "And he doesn't just say things like that. I look forwards to sparring with you and beating you."

"Felix, must you always speak of fighting right away?" the blonde girl asked. "We haven't even properly introduced ourselves!"

"I am Byleth Eisner, former mercenary and new Professor at the Officers Academy."

"You're really working on this introduction, aren't you? Trying to see which one feels right?" Sothis asked.

"It's an honor to meet you, Professor! My name is Ingrid Brandl Galatea. I hope to become a knight in service of the Kingdom. And this is…"

"I can introduce myself without assistance, Ingrid. I am Felix Hugo Fraldarius. I will be the greatest swordfighter in all of Fodlan," Felix said.

"You'd need to kill a lot of swordfighters," Byleth said. He put a hand on his chin and seemingly went into thought, surprising both Felix and Ingrid. "It would be difficult to find all of them… famous or rumored ones should be easy to track, but after them you'd have to check every town and village for those skilled with a sword… Is that many targets reasonable for one person?"

"… I think you're taking this a bit too literally," Felix said, stopping Byleth before he could continue. "If I cross blades with many strong opponents and emerge undefeated, that will be enough to satisfy me."

Byleth stopped and glanced at Felix. "Please do not try and ask him if that will truly make him the strongest. I have the feeling this one isn't nearly as direct as he'd have us believe," Sothis said. "Perhaps you should… compliment his decision and step away from this."

"… That is also a good goal," Byleth said. Thinking of a good way to end the conversation, he decided a 'well wish' was appropriate. "I hope you both accomplish your goals."

"Thank you, Professor. I hope you enjoy teaching here," Ingrid said. Felix simply nodded, and Byleth took his leave.

"Well, aside from one slight misstep involving bounty hunting logistics," Sothis began, "that went rather well. Oh, and look! We've only two more to go! That rather large boy and the freckled one!"

Setting his sights on a large boy with silver hair and dark skin accompanied by a much smaller silver-haired boy with light skin and freckles, Byleth prepared another introduction. As it happened, however, he and Sothis were now certain his presence in the classroom was well known, as the small freckled boy greeted him before he could speak. "Hi there! You must be the one everyone's talking about. I'm Ashe, great to meet you!" the boy said, extending his hand to Byleth.

"I'm the Ashen Demon, but you may call me Professor Byleth," Byleth responded, taking his hand and giving it a slightly gentle shake as his father had taught him to.

Ashe chuckled. "That's a really impressive title. I hope when I become a knight, I have a title at least half as good as that," he said, their handshake ending. "Oh, right! This here is Dedue," he continued, gesturing towards the tall dark-skinned boy next to him. "He serves Prince Dimitri."

"I have heard that you rescued his highness," Dedue said. He gave a quick bow to Byleth. "Words cannot express my gratitude. Should you ever require my strength, please know that I will hasten to repay this debt."

Byleth simply nodded, unsure of how to continue after that declaration. Before he could say anything else, Ashe and Dedue both seemed to turn their attention to whoever was approaching from behind him. "Your Highness, what brings you back so early?" Dedue asked.

"Jeritza closed the training grounds earlier than scheduled for maintenance," Dimitri said as Byleth turned around. "It's good to see you again, Byleth… or rather, Professor. I have to say, I didn't think you would be one to go around and personally speak with everyone on your first day here. Perhaps I didn't understand you as well as I thought."

"I will be working here for at least a year," Byleth said. "I should acquaint myself with everyone."

"I see," Dimitri said, realizing Byleth's actions could easily be interpreted as part of his new job. "Still, I'm glad to see you here. You fit in almost naturally already… ah, but before I forget. Please accept my apologies for the other day. You came to our aid, yet I hadn't even the courtesy to properly introduce myself. I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Of course, at the academy I am simply a student. I still have much to learn, but I'm confident I could benefit greatly from your guidance. In any case, welcome to the Monastery."

"Speaking of a welcome, how about a meal with all of us? Dining Hall's not gonna stay open all night, you know?" Sylvain suggested, having seemingly slipped into the group while Dimitri was speaking.

"That sounds lovely, don't you think Annie?" Mercedes said.

"Yeah! Besides, I'm pretty interested in how a mercenary gets a Professor's appointment. Are you like, a genius or something?" Annette said.

"Thinking about it, I've actually heard some rather tall tales about the Ashen Demon," Ingrid said. "I'd love to know how many of them are true."

"That's the kind of legend I can get behind. If there's anything I want to learn from you, it's how to carve a name for myself," Felix said.

"This is sounding like a pretty good time! What do you say, Dedue?" Ashe asked.

"If his Highness does not object, I shall attend," Dedue said. Dimitri chuckled.

"Who am I to object to a meal with friends after training?" he asked. "Looks like I can give at least part of the tour, Professor. I take it you haven't been to the Dining Hall yet?"

"No, but Raphael tells me its in that direction," Byleth said, gesturing at an angle towards the door.

"If Raphael is right about anything, its where to find food. He's a good-natured fellow, that much is certain," Dimitri said with a grin. "Well then Professor, shall we-"

"Forgive our intrusion, but this cannot stand!" a voice boomed from the entrance to the classroom. Everyone turned to see a young man with curly orange hair and a white necktie stroll into the classroom, his eyes fixed on Byleth as he approached. "You are the one who saved Edelgard, correct? I am rather disappointed in her course of action. She seemed certain simply describing all of the Black Eagles to you was sufficient, but I believe such an approach cannot truly present the measure of our class. Please, allow me to properly introduce the Black Eagles."

"Oh, this is your chance to prove what a good Professor you are! Surely you recognize this one by his nature," Sothis said. "Ah, but given the mood present a few moments ago, perhaps you should consider remaining with these children who have taken quite a shine to you. If we say we have plans, surely he wouldn't impose."

Byleth studied the boy for a moment before speaking. "Thank you, Ferdinand," Byleth said. The boy's hint of surprise at recognition told him he guessed correctly, so he continued. "I would like to meet the Black Eagles, but I am to share a meal with the Blue Lions first."

"In that case, why don't we just join you guys?" a short teal-haired boy said, entering shortly after Byleth spoke. Based on how he moved, Byleth was certain he was hiding around the corner and seemingly waiting to greet him.

"Our classes still aren't that familiar with one another yet," a brunette girl wearing a striking hat and jewelry said, entering shortly after the teal-haired boy. "We should all get to know each other a little better, don't you think?"

"Caspar, Dorothea, you're pretty forward about this," Sylvain said, though his attention was squarely on Dorothea. "Honestly, I don't mind the extra company."

"… Well, if the Professor doesn't mind, I don't see any issue with our houses sharing a meal," Dimitri said. "I take it Edelgard will be attending as well?"

Ferdinand sighed. "Unfortunately, she was so certain of her misguided actions that she and Hubert have already had their meals. I've no idea where either of them has gone, but frankly, they are only doing themselves and the Professor a disservice by not attending," he said. "Then again, Bernadetta and Linhardt have already retired to their rooms as well… I fear we are not showing the best of the Black Eagles."

"Showing the best? But we are not having- I mean, we have not had competition," a girl with a tattoo on her face and intricately woven purple hair said. She turned to Byleth and gave him a slight nod. "Hello. I am called Petra. I am pleased to be meeting with… no, pleased to have met you. I would be appreciating it greatly if we could be joining you in the Dining Hall, Professor…?"

"Did you get too swept up in the moment? You haven't introduced yourself to anyone of these new faces!" Sothis yelled before Byleth could simply nod in response.

"I am called Byleth. I would like it if you joined us."

"Ooh, 'I am called Byleth'! How mysterious," Dorothea said.

"Alright then, what are we even waiting for?" Caspar asked with a grin.

"I must apologize for breaking up this friendly gathering," Seteth said, knocking on the entrance to the Blue Lions classroom to get everyone's attention. "But I'm afraid I must borrow the new Professor. He has not yet settled into the Monastery, and there are some basic matters he must attend to. Professor, if you would?"

"Aww, man… and I was getting so excited to have a big get-together," Annette said.

"Seems it can't be helped… we will have to share a meal some other time, Professor," Dimitri said. Byleth nodded to him.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all," Byleth said before considering what 'well wish' might be appropriate. He couldn't think of any, however, and gave a small wave to the various responses he got as he joined Seteth. The two quickly fell into pace walking around the outskirts of the Officers Academy, going around the back to an area with a massive view that showed a bridge leading to a grand cathedral.

"I'm pleased to see that you've taken time to make the rounds," Seteth said as they walked along the back of the Officers Academy. "As a new Professor, it is important that you familiarize yourself with the students. Despite being formally in charge of a single class, you will likely assist students from every class in areas their teachers lack qualification in. For instance, Professor Hannman will likely require help teaching his student's mastery with various weapons, and he in turn may help your students hone their magical abilities. Of course, we also have a few teaching assistants. I don't know if you've met Jeritza, but he is a combat instructor here at the Academy."

"I heard he was maintaining the Training Grounds," Byleth said.

"I see. These large doors here lead directly to the Training Grounds," Seteth said, gesturing to a set of large wooden doors blocking a small area of the Monastery. "The stairs here lead up to the Sauna, though the facility is currently under repair. These buildings to the south are the Student's Dorms," he continued, walking up to the room farthest to the right. "Due to your sudden appointment, this room will be yours. I trust you will act and behave appropriately in your living area to set a proper example for the students?"

"Am I supposed to do anything special?" Byleth asked.

"Act befitting of a leader," Seteth said. "The same principles translate smoothly to that of a teacher. Your things have already been packed inside, and a warm meal is waiting on your desk. Please, take the rest of the day to prepare your living area. You have a meeting with the Archbishop tomorrow morning. If you desire to wash yourself, there are separate bath houses behind the dormitory. If you go around this outcropping, it should take you straight to the male baths. That will be all for today, Professor."

Seteth walked off, leaving Byleth to enter his room in silence. As he turned around, he saw Sothis lounging on his bed already. "This seems like quite a small area… though I suppose they would wish to dissuade students from spending all day locked in their rooms," she said. "Well, I suppose we must make the best of it. Now, let us see what we can do with the place."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Choice**

His room was based on how he typically arranged his tents. There was a stand meant for his armor in the back corner, alongside a weapon rack that now was primarily filled with swords and a few daggers, though there was notably a large wooden fishing rod resting where a spear was supposed to be. Next to his armor was a drawer which was barely packed, save for Church provided towels, a comb, and the few pieces of clothing Byleth had acquired over the years.

Opposite to said drawer was the mirror that came with the room, and next to the mirror sat his desk, which was practically barren save for the cleaned plate of food and a few instructional books regarding teaching which Byleth was certain Seteth had placed in his room for him. One of them, titled 'Motivation and Learning: Will Is Success', was propped open on his desk with certain passages circled. Byleth himself was finishing up getting ready near his bed, which was occupying the only open spot against the wall left in his room. He had strapped an iron sword and an iron dagger to himself as usual, already dressed in his armor, and was fixing a small brown pouch to rest opposite his sword, packed with a quill pen and ink bottle, a small journal that was resting on his desk when he first entered his room, a small square whetstone, and two cleaning cloths. "Look at you, getting ready so seriously for your teaching job!" Sothis cheered as she sat with her legs crossed atop his bed.

"I am being paid for this," Byleth said, adjusting the small strap around the pouch once more before he prepared to leave. "Do I look like a teacher?"

"Do you know what a teacher looks like?" Sothis asked.

Byleth put a hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "… Hanneman?" he asked.

"… Actually, you may be right," Sothis said, realizing he was the only person who immediately gave off the air of being a teacher they had encountered thus far. "Should we get a monocle? Or perhaps glasses, like that boy… Ignatz, I think. Yes, if he were older, I could perceive him as a teacher. Then it is settled! We must ask Seteth for glasses to make you look more like a teacher!"

"Ok," Byleth said. At that, Sothis floated up and around him once before he left his room, heading first towards the large doors that lead to the Training Grounds. As he turned right at them to head past the Officers Academy, he saw a man in light brown armor with a white mask walking towards the area. They both stopped, seemingly surprised by the sudden appearance of another at dawn despite neither showing any real expression at the other's presence. The eerie silence that followed unsettled both. "… Who are you?" Byleth asked, noticing the sword at the man's waist. The man's instincts had long since kicked in, his right hand already resting on his sword's hilt.

"I could ask you the same…" the masked man said as he turned his body slightly, prepared to draw the weapon. His voice seemed to drag, his speech seemingly slowed and slurred despite being perfectly understandable. Byleth's experience with similar individuals only involved killers with slowed breathing, which caused him to place a hand on his own sword and shift his stance in preparation of a confrontation. He had long since learned some challengers could not be reasoned with, and most of them were as quiet as the man in front of him was.

"Now hold on just a moment!" Sothis said as the masked man pulled on his sword just enough to expose a glint of metal. "You are the stranger on these grounds! Introduce yourself, before we find ourselves in a horrible predicament!"

"… I am Byleth Eisner. I was hired as a Professor yesterday," Byleth said, deciding to try and exclude any information that could be perceived as threatening. Going against his instincts, he relaxed his stance and took his hand off his sword, intending to show he had no desire to fight.

"… I see," the masked man said, releasing his sword and returning to a neutral position as well. "I am Jeritza. I teach here. Weapon instruction. I am to prepare the Training Grounds every morning. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Byleth said, the two men simply walking past one another as if nothing had ever happened.

"You aren't seriously happy about that interaction, are you?" Sothis asked, noticing Byleth's seemingly more relaxed gait than when he left his room.

"It did not end in a fight," Byleth whispered as he entered main building. Taking the flight of stairs up to the second floor, he saw Manuela and Hanneman standing near the entrance, seemingly waiting on him. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Ah, Professor! Right on time," Manuela said before unceremoniously letting out a huge yawn. "You don't look too troubled by having to be up this early… then again, I don't think you've looked troubled at all since coming here."

"That level of adaptability will serve you well as a teacher," Hanneman said. "Although, it could be argued it was most useful during your mercenary days. Well, the Archbishop is waiting. Shall we?"

Byleth nodded, and the two led the way into the highly decorated audience chamber once more. Practically mirroring their meeting yesterday, Rhea and Seteth waited at the end of the chamber once more. Byleth almost expected his father to join them once more, though he was nowhere to be seen.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Professor," Rhea greeted, wearing the same smile she wore yesterday. "Were you satisfied with your new housing arrangements?" Byleth simply nodded in response. "I am glad to hear it. How are you enjoying your time at the academy thus far? I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls."

"The students were very welcoming," Byleth said, which seemed to please Rhea.

"Indeed. I suppose it is time for you to take charge of one of our three houses of students," Seteth said. "I must note that I am personally against entrusting someone as lacking in trackable history as yourself with such a task, but it as the archbishop desires."

"The Black Eagles, The Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer… All so different. I hope you've made it a point to get to know them," Manuela said.

"Since you are new here, we've decided to allow you first pick," Hanneman said. "Manuela and I will take charge of the remaining two houses."

"Wait, already? We're expected to know who our students will be after half a day to introduce ourselves?" Sothis asked.

"I must choose already?" Byleth asked.

"I understand the choice may seem daunting at first, but I ask that you simply open your heart to the will of the goddess and let her guide you," Rhea said.

"Will of the goddess? Phooey! Let us think about the little ones that we would work best with," Sothis said. "First, we have the Black Eagles. Their leader, Edelgard, seems surprisingly fond of us… though seemingly not too concerned with her fellow students. Some of them did go out of their way to find us in spite of her belief she had already introduced them, which, thinking back, she most certainly did… Hmm, I feel they would be a complicated bunch. Perhaps not the best to instruct," she decided, now floating in front of Byleth with a finger on her chin as she gazed upwards in thought.

"We spoke with Claude and the Golden Deer next. They seemed quite friendly and contained a great mix of personalities. Some of them even seemed quite fond of you already, which could be a boon in of itself. Claude seemed a very understanding sort, and much wiser than he appears. Perhaps they would make a good fit for us," Sothis continued. "Although, dealing with all of them could prove overwhelming if they swarm us once again."

"Finally, there were the Blue Lions. They all had very straightforward personalities and were easily approachable. Plus, they all expressed a great interest in you. And, from a purely teaching standpoint, it seemed the majority of them weren't magic users, so you shouldn't have too much issue teaching them. They actually seem like a good fit for us…" Sothis concluded. She let out a sigh, seemingly a bit tired from piecing everything together. "I recommend these Blue Lions, but the choice is ultimately yours."

"… I shall teach the Blue Lions," Byleth said.

"Your heart has made its choice then," Rhea said. "All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity."

"They are all promising youths who bear the weight of Fodlan's future upon their shoulders," Seteth said. "I hope you appreciate what an honor it is to lead them."

Before he could speak again, light footsteps came from behind them. "Brother?" a young girl's voice asked. Byleth glanced back to see a girl with bright green hair in plump curls approach, wearing what appeared to be a students' uniform. "Oh! I am sincerely sorry! I did not mean to interrupt."

"I am in the middle of something, Flayn," Seteth said. "Is it urgent?"

"No, no, it's nothing," Flayn said. She turned her attention to Byleth. "More importantly, who is this?"

"This is our newest professor at the academy," Seteth said before Byleth could introduce himself.

"Oh my! A new addition to the Officers Academy! I am so very pleased to meet you, Professor," Flayn said. "I am Seteth's little sister, Flayn. I am so happy to make your acquaintance."

"Byleth Eisner. A pleasure."

"Let us focus on the topic at hand," Seteth said. "Firstly, Manuela, Hanneman… which houses shall you teach?"

"I'll teach the Black Eagles," Manuela said. "I hear there's a member of my old Opera Troupe there this year. I'd hate to disappoint her and not teach her class."

"Then I shall teach the Golden Deer. In truth, they have some exceptional magical talents that I would love to help cultivate," Hanneman said. He chuckled. "Of course, that doesn't mean I'll neglect the other students. I'm sure you won't either, Manuela?"

"Oh, the house leader would likely take my head if I slacked off," Manuela joked. "She is to be the next emperor, after all."

"Then the assignments are decided," Seteth said. "I'll have the appropriate class registries delivered to each of you shortly. Now then, Professor Byleth, there is something you should be made aware of. In a few days' time, there will be a mock battle between the three houses, intended to gauge the current progress of the students. We will be using this battle as an opportunity to ascertain your own abilities as well. Please do not disappoint the archbishop. That is all."

"Wait," Byleth said, getting Seteth's attention. "Do you have glasses?"

"… Is your vision troubling you, Professor?" Seteth asked. "If you have difficulty seeing, you do a remarkable job of hiding it."

"My vision is fine," Byleth said. "I want to look more like a teacher."

"You don't actually need to look like a teacher to teach effectively," Hanneman said. "Take Manuela for example! She doesn't fall under one's typical appearance when thinking of a teacher, yet she has worked here for-"

"A decent amount of time," Manuela said, "and none of my students flunked out! Some had to leave for personal reasons or the like, but everyone who stuck with me to the end received as fine an education as they could hope for."

"… I'd be fine with a monocle, if that's easier to acquire," Byleth said, getting a groan out of Hanneman.

Seteth sighed. "I suppose some nervousness is to be expected, but you must show some confidence if you are to lead the students well," he said.

"You need not worry about your appearance, Professor. I appointed you not for your stature or looks, but because I know you have the potential to bring out the best in others," Rhea said with a smile. "Have faith in the goddess and in your own abilities, and you will surely succeed. May the goddess watch over you all," she said, dismissing them. At that, the three professors left the audience chamber.

"Oh dear… it seems we will have to begin our lessons without the aid of such accessories," Sothis said as they left.

"Well then, introductory classes shall begin soon," Hanneman said. "Generally, the first few weeks of classes may be handled at the Professor's discretion, so long as the students are supervised. I intend to spend the first week identifying my students' strengths and weaknesses."

"With a lengthy written exam, I'm certain," Manuela said. She laughed. "I think I'll learn a bit about the students' personalities, learn who works best with who and how to keep them in high spirits. What are your plans, professor?"

"I'm not sure," Byleth said.

"Well, you still have an hour before class officially begins. I'm certain you can think of something by then," Hanneman said. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"I need to find some lovely treats for my class, so I'll be off," Manuela said, also taking her leave.

"My, how should we go about this?" Sothis asked. "Oh, but now that I think about it, isn't your father's office around here? We should check on him!"

Byleth agreed with that course of action, peering into the first door on the left. His father was dressed as he always was, reading what looked like list of names while walking up and down a room filled with armor, a desk, and a massive wardrobe on one side. Byleth entered as his father kept reading and was greeted almost immediately. "Here I am again, the office of the captain of the knights," Jeralt said. "That said, I'm merely here to assist. Apparently, the current captain is getting on in years. I hear the captain has a hard time keeping up with responsibilities of the job… and that's where I come in."

"Sounds like easy money," Byleth said. Jeralt turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Its something you've done before."

"… I suppose that's true enough," Jeralt said. "Honestly, I was more worried about you. But I heard you got along well with all the noble brats, so it might not be that bad. You got your first class today, right?"

"Yes," Byleth responded. "I'm told I can teach as I please for now."

"Oh? That's a pretty relaxed approach the Academy is taking… then again, you do have the whole year with those kids. Guess giving em' some time to settle in isn't such a bad idea," Jeralt said. "By the way, did any of them ever tell you why they were out there in the first place?" Byleth shook his head, and Jeralt sighed. "That idiot Alois wanted to get them ready with a night exercise first thing. Said he was just trying the stuff I used to whip knights into shape. He forgot the difference between people already prepared for knighthood and students, and they got ambushed."

"They were lucky we were there," Byleth said.

"Damn right they were," Jeralt said. Before he could speak again, an armored soldier knocked on the door, getting their attention.

"Excuse me… you must be Captain Jeralt, correct?" the armored soldier asked. "We have a re-introduction for you, sir. Could you accompany me?"

"I'll be right there," Jeralt said. He sighed, resting the paper he was reading down on the desk. "Looks like I gotta go, kid. Good luck with your class."

"Good luck with the new knights," Byleth said. Jeralt chuckled and nodded, leaving with the armored soldier.

"Hmm… perhaps we should eat before teaching," Sothis suggested. "I doubt we can accomplish much else in the limited free time we have."

Agreeing with her decision, Byleth made his way downstairs and, after a few minutes of wandering around in the general area Raphael had indicated, found the Dining Hall and joined a short line of knights and students. Some of them took notice of him, but he was mostly surprised that the server referred to him as a Professor when greeting him. After a quick meal, he entered the Blue Lions classroom and began inspecting the desk, podium, and blackboard. The bell rang as he stood in front of the board, writing 'Professor' on the board above his own name.

"Hey, you really are our new Professor!" Annette said as the students filed into the room. Instead of taking seats, they congregated in the middle of the room as if waiting to be addressed with Dimitri at the front. "Oh, but now that you're our teacher, we probably shouldn't address you so casually…"

"I don't mind," Byleth said, turning around to face everyone.

"You can say that, but… I just don't know about all of this," Annette said.

"I'll admit, it doesn't sit well with me either," Dimitri agreed. "After all, we wish to show you due respect."

"Sure, but if the Professor says its ok, shouldn't that be enough?" Sylvain said. "That is…if Your Highness can consent to such a thing. After all, we're already speaking this way to our future king, so we may as well relax our speech with our professor too, right?"

"Well, we're not in the Kingdom, so it only goes to follow that we should all speak companionably…" Dimitri said, seemingly taking the time to think it over. "… I concede. If the professor says its fine, we ought to accept that kindness gratefully."

"Kindness?" Byleth asked, unsure of what he meant.

"Oh, well, it's rather unusual for a mentor to allow their students to casually address them… and in all honesty, I'm not sure I can manage it," Ingrid said.

"You don't have to force yourself if it's too difficult," Mercedes said. "You're fine with that too, right Professor?" Byleth nodded.

"Come to the training grounds later," Felix said. "There, you will show me what you're capable of."

Suddenly, an idea popped into Byleth's head. "No. We will go there shortly," Byleth said.

"You aren't wasting any time, are you?" Dimitri asked. "As it were, count me in for any such battle."

"I am counting everyone," Byleth said. "We are going as a class."

"As a class?" Ashe asked. "Do you want all of us to fight?"

"Yes. I want to see what you can do," Byleth said.

"Huh? Isn't that a bit much for the first day?" Annette asked.

"Don't worry. If any of you get injured, I'll patch you up right away," Mercedes said.

"Your Highness, do take care not to go overboard," Dedue said.

"You worry too much, Dedue. I'll be fine, I promise," Dimitri said.

"Normally, I'd be a little against this. There's something inherently wrong with crossing blades as a way to bond," Sylvain said. He stretched slightly. "But, if the Professor's trying to figure out what we can do since you're our teacher, I can't really complain now, can I?"

"Now that I think about it, this is an excellent way to find out what we each excel at," Ingrid said. "It will also be an excellent opportunity to see what our Professor is capable of first hand!"

"Well then, Professor, whenever you are ready," Dimitri said. "As you can see, the Blue Lions are a lively bunch, but you'll find none who work harder. I'm certain we'll get into our fair share of trouble, but I'm very much looking forwards to the year ahead."

"As am I. Let's head over to the Training Grounds," Byleth said.

Filing out of the classroom, the group made its way through the large wooden gates and found Jeritza finishing up his duties of filling the various racks and stands with training equipment. "… Professor," Jeritza greeted as Byleth and the Blue Lions entered the large square arena that served as the Training Grounds. The area was open to the elements, but there was a covered waiting area that went along the wall and provided shade. "I was unaware formal instruction had begun."

"I want to test the students' abilities," Byleth said.

"I see… Are they aware of yours?" Jeritza asked.

"I knew it! He did want to fight you!" Sothis said.

"I would actually love to observe you in battle, Professor!" Ashe chimed. "For future reference, of course."

"A battle between you and Jeritza… that doesn't sound half bad," Felix said.

"Since you are our teacher, I suppose it would be best if we had some idea of your abilities," Ingrid said.

"And it seems like you can't exactly back out of this, seeing how excited the children are," Sothis said.

"… They aren't," Byleth said. He walked into the square arena, and the rest of the class spread out excitedly, hoping to see the battle.

"Hey, aren't you going to use training weapons?" Sylvain asked as Byleth and Jeritza both placed their hands on their real swords.

"We'll be careful," Jeritza said.

"Of course," Byleth said. They both drew their swords, Jeritza keeping his sword level near his waist as Byleth hefted his over his shoulder. "Pay close attention."

"… Is it just me, or does this seem like a bad idea?" Mercedes asked. Annette nodded in agreement, but nobody seemed to pay much attention to their discomfort.

"Are you ready, Professor?" Jeritza asked. Byleth nodded, and the Blue Lions class watched with rapt attention. Jeritza and Byleth both shifted slightly, their leading foot moving a tiny bit forward.

Without warning, they charged one another. Byleth brought his sword down as Jeritza swung upwards, their weapons screaming out upon striking one another. The blades visibly shook from the impact as they deflected one another's strike, but neither seemed to care as they simply brought the weapons back around for another swing. Byleth and Jeritza both leapt aside while swinging, their weapons scraping against one another as they put a little distance between each other.

Jeritza wasted no time in going back in, thrusting forwards immediately. Byleth flicked his sword upwards, parrying the attack as he stepped forwards, intent on slamming the blade down on his opponent. Jeritza quickly stepped back, avoiding Byleth's follow-up as he adjusted his grip to wield his sword with both hands. In that moment, Byleth lunged, his blade suddenly angled upwards with a quick flip of his wrist. The counter was quick and powerful, Jeritza slamming his sword down quickly to ground both of their weapons.

The defensive move did little to slow Byleth as he punched Jeritza in the jaw, the hit staggering him as Byleth moved to strike again, quickly withdrawing his sword. Jeritza seemed to spin with his stagger, bringing his sword around and swinging in a wide arc that prevented Byleth from following up on his attack. As Byleth attempted to return to his original stance, Jeritza suddenly sped up, slamming into Byleth with a quick shoulder tackle before moving in with a quick series of slashes that forced his opponent on the defensive. Stepping back as he parried multiple attacks in quick succession, Byleth saw an opening and dug into a counter stance, striking downwards with enough force to crack the ground in front of him and pushing Jeritza back.

"Hey, don't you think this is getting a bit too serious?" Annette asked rather sheepishly, the repeated slamming of metal on metal intensifying as Byleth entered an offensive of his own. Before long, both he and Jeritza were gripping their swords with both hands and practically dancing around each other, sparks flying off their blades with each successive clash.

After a few moments, the two closed the distance and slammed their swords against one another, the pieces of metal dividing their faces as they stared one another down. "You're skilled…" Jeritza said, pushing Byleth back slightly.

Byleth took another step back, his eyes trained on a small nick in Jeritza's sword. He shifted his sword slightly, moving it so the blade was lingering near the nick, and suddenly let go of his sword with one hand. "So I'm told," Byleth said, slamming his palm into the back of his own weapon.

The impact pushed Jeritza back slightly and changed the small nick in his weapon into a crack. Hurriedly withdrawing his sword, Byleth stooped down and unleashed a Combat Art immediately, focused on striking Jeritza's sword instead of Jeritza himself. Jeritza mirrored his move down to the very Combat Art he performed, the two spinning around and passing by one another as they swung.

The cracking of metal rang out through the arena as both Byleth and Jeritza's swords snapped in two, the ends flying into the air before clattering harmlessly onto the ground a slight distance away from them. "… It seems we have no victor," Jeritza said, dropping his guard as he examined his now broken sword.

"… Thank you for your assistance. It was a worthy demonstration," Byleth said, also examining his broken sword.

"Phew. For a moment, I believed I would have to rewind time. It simply would not do for you to be defeated in front of your students on the first day," Sothis said.

"Now, I have other duties to attend to. Goodbye, Professor," Jeritza said. At that, he collected the broken piece of his sword and left, leaving Byleth alone with his class.

As soon as Byleth picked up the broken piece of his sword, he found himself swamped by his students. "Professor, that was an incredible bout!" Dimitri said. "The way you and Jeritza moved was captivating once you began fighting in earnest. I had no idea which of you held the advantage, even at the very end!"

"It was like watching a legendary duel," Ashe added.

"I must agree. You've certainly lived up to your reputation, that much is certain," Ingrid said.

"I'm pleased to hear my performance is satisfactory," Byleth said. "Now, everyone, find a preferred weapon and decide who will face me first."

"I'm calling-" Felix began, but Sylvain stopped him with a quick hand over his mouth.

"Woah there, Professor," Sylvain began. "I'm pretty sure none of us can hold a candle to you on our own, so how about we take you on two at a time? It'd save us all some time, and we could try out different weapons so you really get a feel for us. Plus, we can switch up the teams so you get a feel for who works together. What do you say?"

"… Was that just a serious suggestion to optimize a training session? From Sylvain?" Ingrid asked.

"Ingrid, my dearest friend! You really are too hard on me," Sylvain said.

"Those are valid points," Byleth said after considering the proposal. "Very well. I will await challenges from teams of two."

As soon as Byleth said that, the students went about arming themselves. Byleth himself grabbed a number of training swords and waited near the center of the training area. He had expected Felix to be the first to challenge him, given the quick dispute he and Sylvain had after he was silenced, but was instead approached by Dimitri and Dedue, wielding a lance and an axe, respectively. "I find this quite an interesting situation, Professor. I usually find myself preparing to spar with multiple opponents at once but have rarely been one of a group sparring with a single opponent," Dimitri said.

"In combat, the safest option is often to overwhelm an opponent if possible," Byleth said. "You need experience fighting with that mindset."

"This as good a place as any to start, I suppose," Dimitri said, readying his lance. "Dedue, are you with me?"

"I will do all I can to support you, your Highness," Dedue said, raising his axe up over his shoulder.

"Let us begin," Byleth said, keeping his training sword low to the ground. Dimitri and Dedue charged in immediately, and their fight began. Unlike the battle with Jeritza, Byleth found he didn't explicitly need to pay too much attention to what was happening. As it happened, Dimitri and Dedue seemed to unconsciously fall into an easily predictable rhythm, where Dimitri would initiate with one or two strikes that were immediately followed by an attack from Dedue that placed him in front of Dimitri in a defensive stance.

Though the attack strategy was at first somewhat difficult to deal with, Dedue's insistence on being a shield for Dimitri made him easy to read. Byleth simply predicted his incoming attack and lashed out at him instead of trying to punish Dimitri, defeating the larger boy with ease once he was isolated. Dimitri then fought alone for a while longer than Byleth expected, his defenses much better than expected of someone who was being shielded for the entirety of the fight beforehand. It was a somewhat long and drawn out battle, but eventually, Dimitri's reliance on brute force began leading to small mistakes that Byleth could capitalize on. When Dimitri prepared his final sweep, Byleth moved in before he could react and defeated him with a swift thrust.

"… And here I thought we had a chance at defeating you," Dimitri said with a sigh. "I suppose that was just wishful thinking on my part."

"Work on changing your strategy," Byleth said. "If you keep doing the same maneuver, the enemy will see through you."

"The same maneuver…?" Dimitri asked. "What do you mean?"

"Speak with Dedue and think about why you lost," Byleth said. "I will explain if you can't find the answer."

"Spoken like a true Professor," Sylvain said, standing at the ready with a lance in his hand. He seemed to have teamed up with Annette, who was doing her best with an axe. "Speaking of, Professor, it totally slipped my mind when I thought of this idea… how are you gonna judge magic?"

"If you can use it, use it," Byleth said. "I want to see what you can do."

"See, told ya the Professor would be cool about it," Sylvain said with a little wink at Annette.

"That's a relief… I don't know how good I'd do if I could only use an axe," Annette said.

"So, they're already prepared… I suppose we'll get out of your way," Dimitri said, rising to his feet. He and Dedue hurried out of the square, leaving Byleth with a rather confident Sylvain and a now relaxed Annette.

"I'm good to go when you are, Professor," Sylvain said, strolling forwards while spinning the training lance around his body rather lazily.

"Same here!" Annette said, lowering her training axe down so the blade almost rested on the floor.

"Let's begin," Byleth said.

"Give him something to think about, Annette," Sylvain said, suddenly moving to try and circle around Byleth. At the same time, Annette ran her hand along the shaft of her axe, her palm glowing, before she swung at the air. A crescent of magical energy erupted from her weapon, taking shape as what Byleth recognized as a low-level wind spell.

"Well, that's an interesting approach," Sothis said as Byleth moved opposite to Sylvain, going around Annette's attack so he could reach her first. "It's rare to find someone that uses magic and weaponry in sync like that. She must be talented with both!"

As if confirming Sothis' thoughts, Annette managed to bring her axe around with a quick twirl and block Byleth's opening strike, though her small stature and lack of physical strength meant she was still almost knocked to the ground in a single hit. Byleth would have finished her off, but he recognized Sylvain's spinning slam as a common lance Combat Art and decided to back out of range instead. "Hey, sorry about that," Sylvain said. "Could've sworn he'd go for me first."

"The Professor must have been certain he could take me out quick," Annette said, her arms shaky from the hit she blocked. She turned to Byleth, who simply raised his sword again and awaited their next attack. "And honestly, I think he could have if he really wanted to…"

"I can't learn about you if I defeat you instantly," Byleth said.

"So you are holding out on us," Sylvain said. He chuckled and stepped forwards, readying his lance again. He glanced back at Annette and nodded, signaling something that she seemed to understand given her nod in response. "In that case, mind if we go all out?"

"I expect you to," Byleth said. At that, Sylvain dashed straight towards him, jumping up and thrusting his lance forwards with one hand. Byleth parried the attack with ease and was prepared to counter Sylvain, but the boy with flaming hair swung the lance around to strike Byleth with the back of it. Stopping the lance with a raise of his arm so the back of it struck his forearm guard, he stepped aside with a lean and threw out a haphazard swing as Sylvain swung the lance in a crescent motion to try and catch him off guard.

The two wild strikes barely missed both parties before Annette unleashed a powerful blast of wind once more, forcing Byleth to back away again. As the attack passed by, the condensed magic provided cover for Sylvain. The moment it passed, his lance flew through the lingering magical energy towards Byleth. The Professor swatted the weapon aside with a well-timed swing, then turned his attention to Annette, who had rushed towards him with her axe low to the ground. He struck downwards, and Annette tossed her axe aside, taking the hit from Byleth to her back as she fell to the ground with a cry.

"I wonder which of them planned this!" Sothis said as she watched Sylvain catch the axe and go into a spin, preparing to unleash a Combat Art as soon as he grasped the weapon. Byleth raised his sword up in defense as quickly as he could, taking the brunt of Sylvain's attack and skidding back from the force of the strike. Sylvain didn't relent, taking the axe back up as quickly as he could and going into a wide spinning strike to try and disarm Byleth. Seeing the move coming, Byleth ducked low and readied his sword. As Sylvain struck high, Byleth swung sideways, catching Sylvain's stomach and sending the boy flying onto his back.

"Ah, jeez…" Annette groaned, looking up and seeing Sylvain flat on his back. "And here I thought we had you figured out..."

"That was a good try," Byleth said. "But it would cost your life in a real fight."

"Yeah, but we knew this was a training exercise and all," Sylvain said with a groan as he forced himself up. "Besides, it'd have been pretty sweet if we managed to beat you after that fight with Jeritza."

"You can't beat me yet," Byleth said. Annette sighed as she got back up.

"Guess that's why you're the teacher and we're the students, haha- ooh, actually my back is kinda… oof," she said.

"Don't get too excited Annie. You took a bad hit there," Mercedes said, her hand glowing with healing magic as she helped Annette stand. "I hope you're not going to try something like that again today."

"Hurry up and move, oaf," Felix said, giving Sylvain a light kick. "That wasn't the worst trick to try, but I told you before there's no trick that makes up for a lack of real strength and skill."

"Heh, am I going to see 'real strength and skill' at its height when you fight the Professor? Last I checked, you barely had anything on me," Sylvain said.

"Tch, think what you will," Felix said. "I finally get the chance to face an opponent with real mettle since I came here. Someone I can really let loose against."

Despite Felix's bravado, he didn't bring anything particularly memorable to the table from Byleth's point of view. He was undoubtedly the strongest swordsman in class, but his form was polished to a fault. While certainly not unadaptable, his instincts defaulted to the most basic of moves and maneuvers which seemed to rely on his own strength and speed to carry the day. Against most opponents his age, he likely would succeed, but his tactics fell apart when faced with someone as experienced as Byleth. His failure to successfully cooperate with anyone other than Sylvain also greatly hindered his fighting abilities, and occasionally those of his allies in the case of Ingrid and Dimitri.

As for the others, Byleth considered Ingrid to be perhaps the most exceptional of the bunch in terms of raw talent. She generally worked well with everyone other than Felix and Dedue and seemed more than capable of performing well with any physical weapon. He wouldn't have been surprised to find that she had latent magical talents, but with no method of testing it due to the girl having no formal magic training beforehand, that was still a mystery to him. Regardless, she obviously favored the lance and, to a lesser extent, the sword, and already seemed to have something of a fighting style in mind, being the only physical fighter to not engage Byleth in a test of raw strength at any point and instead trying to pick away at his weak points with quick strikes. She currently lacked the skill to do so, but her potential was as clear as day.

Mercedes was another standout in her own way, for lacking skill with almost every physical weapon there was aside from bows, and even then, her abilities were only passable at best in Byleth's opinion. If there were any student he felt particularly underprepared to teach, it was her, as she demonstrated immense magical power simply by the fact that she seemed to be perfectly capable of healing everyone with minimal assistance, at least for the first few rounds of combat. He considered the fact that her poor performance with weaponry might be based on exhaustion from using her magic to heal everyone, but reports from the other students suggested otherwise.

Finally, the last member of the house seemed to have the most spirit. Despite the supposed aspirations of knighthood Ashe held, he certainly fought more like someone that would be hunted by a knight, being more used to swinging around an axe than any other melee weapon and having an incredible talent with the bow that was undoubtedly trained. Odd weapon preferences aside, what Ashe lacked in raw ability when compared with the majority of the other Blue Lions he made up for in sheer determination. As far as Byleth could tell, Ashe's biggest flaws seemed to stem not from his lack of formal training, but a lack of real combat fundamentals, albeit to a lesser extent than what Mercedes had.

After almost a full day's worth of training, Byleth dismissed his class. None of them seemed to complain, so after some contemplation on his next course of action, he decided to wash himself, have a recovery meal, exchange his broken sword for a new one from his room, and then visit the library. Entering the main building, he began going upstairs and passed the audience room he had been in many times before. He mistakenly went in the wrong direction after passing by the offices and infirmary, reaching a locked meeting room at the end of the hall instead of his destination. Doubling back, he noted there was a secondary room before the meeting room which looked like some kind of lounge area while there was no such room before the library.

Stepping into the surprisingly well-lit and markedly red room, Byleth found himself surrounded by a series of desks lining a central corridor which took up the bottom floor of the two-story area. It seemed mostly empty, save for some green-haired student huddled off in a corner with a pile of books surrounding him and someone that thought they were being sneaky taking a peek at him from the upper floor. Before he could turn his attention towards them, however, he was approached by a frail looking old man in white robes. He approached with a friendly smile, despite seemingly having slight difficulty moving as he supported himself with a cane.

"Welcome to the library," the old man greeted. "Here, you may find literature from the far reaches of Fodlan. I am Tomas, the librarian. You are the new Professor, are you not?"

"Yes. I am Byleth."

"Byleth Eisner. A fine name," Tomas said. "Well, if you have any need of me, do not hesitate to ask. I have worked here for… hm. I have lost track of the decades, it seems."

"When you forget the years, you've been at it long enough," Byleth said, recalling something similar his father had told him.

Tomas chuckled. "I suppose you have a point," he said. "Do you need anything from me, or would you like to explore?"

"What books teach healing magic?" Byleth asked.

"Ah, so you came in search of instructional texts for Faith magic," Tomas said. "Tell me, are these for someone well versed in magic, or to introduce someone to the subject?"

"I want to learn the basics," Byleth said, getting a surprised look from Tomas.

"… I hadn't thought a renowned mercenary such as yourself would have an interest in such a topic," Tomas said.

"I cannot teach what I do not know," Byleth said.

"Ah, of course! How silly of me to overlook something so simple!" Tomas said. "In that case, I shall introduce you to texts pertaining to the basics of Reason magic as well."

"Thank you," Byleth said. At that, he silently followed Tomas as he shuffled through the library, eventually ending up with three different texts after skimming through the contents of a dozen or so Tomas recommended: a small introduction to the concepts of magic in general, an introduction to the basics of Faith magic, and an introduction to the basics of Reason magic, all of which the Church seemed to have multiple copies of. When he expressed concerns over not being able to carry them around easily, Tomas simply gave him a leather bag he could wear over his armor with ease.

"What a helpful old man… although something about him seems rather odd," Sothis said, floating about as Byleth strode back towards the first floor. As he passed by the offices, he noticed Hanneman seemingly waiting on him as he not-so-casually read something in the door leading to the office while looking outside. "Ah, this one did want to study you, didn't he? I suppose now is as good a time as any."

"Ah, Professor, good to see you," Hanneman said, looking up from his book as soon as he noticed Byleth. He saw the bag on his back and smiled. "Planning to do a bit of studying yourself, I see! Indeed, the best teacher is one who realizes there is still much to learn. I trust your first day teaching worked out quite well if you plan to spend your evening studying."

"The Blue Lions have a lot of potential," Byleth said. "Most of them excel with at least one physical weapon, which I should be able to teach well. They are mostly focused on getting stronger."

"Sounds like you chose your house well, Professor," Hanneman said. Byleth nodded and was about to offer a quick goodbye and leave before Sothis appeared in front of him.

"Remember, reciprocate!" Sothis chimed.

"How were the Golden Deer?" he asked.

"Oh, quite a mixed batch," Hanneman said. "Some of them clearly harbor enormous potential, even if they aren't quite receptive to traditional teaching methods or doing schoolwork in general. Claude does a surprisingly good job at keeping everyone under control, despite his own laidback demeanor. I suppose such tact is to be expected from the future leader of the Alliance."

"I'm happy to hear that," Byleth said.

"Glad to hear it. By the way, I've heard you haven't been given a personal office of any kind," Hanneman said.

"I have a dorm room," Byleth said.

"I suppose that will suffice, but it feels a bit… unfair to a new professor," Hanneman said. "You have yet to see my office, correct? Why don't you come take a look around? I'm sure you'll see potential in the extra space you receive separate from your living quarters."

"Ok," Byleth said, walking into Hanneman's office. Unlike the library, this room seemed to be draped in shades of lavender, accentuating the gold and silver machines that lined the wall alongside black bookshelves full of books. Hanneman's desk at the back was somewhat cluttered, but clearly organized given the clear separation between what was on it.

"This is my research laboratory," Hanneman said as Byleth looked around. "It serves a dual purpose as my office but, given my field of study, this arrangement is preferable to having the two separated. I've worked hard to furnish it with the rare materials and purpose-built equipment required for my work."

"I've never seen most of these devices," Sothis said, floating around at the edge of the room and examining the various contraptions on the walls.

"You must have done a lot," Byleth said, agreeing with Sothis' assessment.

Hanneman let out a hearty laugh. "Like you, I have my own title as the Father of Crestology to live up to," he said.

"Crestology?" Byleth asked.

"Indeed. I am considered something of an authority when it comes to Crest research," Hanneman said.

"What's a Crest?" Byleth asked.

"… I beg your pardon?" Hanneman asked.

"What's a Crest?" Byleth repeated. Hanneman glared at him for a bit before answering.

"… You don't know about Crests?" Hanneman asked. Byleth nodded, and Hanneman's eyes suddenly lit-up. "Well, allow me to tell you everything–absolutely everything–about them. Is your calendar clear? This will take a while," he continued, suddenly gesturing to one of the small couches in his office.

"He seems very excited… but I am interested in this topic," Sothis said, floating over to take a seat on the couch. Byleth sat down next to her, and Hanneman sat across from him on the small couch opposite to it.

"Should I take notes?" Byleth asked before Hanneman began.

"My, this is nothing as formal as a seminar, Professor," Hanneman said, practically beaming at the notion. "However, there is nothing wrong with recording one's knowledge in case they ever need it again. Feel free to note anything that interests you."

At that, Byleth took the small notepad, pen, and ink bottle out of the small pouch he wore and prepared to write. "I am ready," Byleth said.

"Excellent! Crests are a fascinating topic, but before one can dive deeply into said topic, one must first understand what Crests are. They are power incarnate. They are said to have been bestowed upon humans by the goddess countless ages ago. They exist within the flesh, and are passed down through bloodlines. Those who carry crests may excel at magic, display exceptional strength, or experience any number of boons. Each Crest has its own power, the nature of which is beyond mortal understanding. For now," Hanneman began. An idea seemed to cross his mind at that very moment as he began to study Byleth a little more intently. "Say, while you're here… I'd like to use this device I designed to determine whether the power of a Crest resides within you. Won't hurt a bit. Promise."

"You believe I have a Crest?" Byleth asked, apparently finishing up some notes of his own.

"I suspect as much, yes," Hanneman said. "After years of studying individuals with Crests, I began to get… a certain feeling around individuals with Crests. Their very presence differs somewhat from those without a Crest. As unscientific as that may sound, my intuition has rarely been wrong. You emanate the same presence, Professor. But we won't know for sure unless I look into the matter. As I said, Crests are passed down through the blood. However, just because someone carries a Crest does not necessarily mean their descendants will inherit it as well. Only a scarce few descendants of a Crest's bloodline end up inheriting that Crest's power. Perhaps one of your ancestors bore a Crest, and you just happened to inherit it. That is how a Crest usually presents itself, after all."

"Perhaps this may offer insight into my own existence," Sothis said. "How fortunate that we have such a… colleague, I believe the word was? Yes. How fortunate to have a colleague like him."

"I would like us to find out about my Crest, if I have one," Byleth said.

"Yes, of course! We'll get to the bottom of it straight away!" Hanneman said, looking rather happy about Byleth's response. "Come here for a moment, Professor," he continued, hurrying over to a strange circular object in front of his desk. "This is my Crest Analyzer. It utilizes a sequence of timed magical outputs to trigger minor responses from the user's Crest, which in turn release its own magical output which it then interprets to determine the shape of one's Crest, which is inherently imbedded in the magic it releases!"

"… I see," Byleth said, certain he didn't fully understand the description but at least confident he had a vague idea of what the device did. It shot out some magic at him, his Crest would activate because of it, and then it would shoot magic back that somehow told the device what Crest it was.

"Now then, please go ahead and hold out your arm over it," Hanneman said. Byleth did as instructed, and Hanneman stooped down to feed magic into the device, activating it. Byleth didn't particularly feel anything happening, but looked down when he heard Hanneman gasp. "What is this?! A pattern I've never seen before… Is it possible an as-yet undiscovered Crest has been detected? To think there are still Crests out there that even I am unaware of! How thrilling!"

There was a strange asymmetric pattern on the device on the ground outlined with a golden glow, which Byleth thought looked something like a butterfly wing. "That is a possibility," Sothis said, stooping down near the device and looking over the pattern. "… Although I feel as if this picture is incomplete somehow? Strange, when I'm not even sure of what I'm looking at…"

"Ahem… pardon my unrestrained jubilation," Hanneman said, standing up and fixing his jacket. "We have much to consider, Pro-"

"Professor, there you are," Manuela said, peering into the office. "Hanneman, may I borrow him for a moment? Seteth's orders."

"Hmm? Of course," Hanneman said, apparently barely paying attention to the conversation as he now examined the glowing pattern from a standing position. "You may leave now, Professor. I have more research to do in regard to this Crest. Yes, so very much more research. But for now, your work here is done."

"Good luck," Byleth said before turning to leave. Hanneman simply nodded in response, already muttering to himself before Byleth had gone out the door.

"Hmm… What could this line here be indicating? Perhaps it represents a lack of symmetry… or perhaps… What in the world? Oh, I see… It may be connected to that, but to a greater degree than usual…" he muttered as Byleth and Manuela left his office. They went a short distance to the room next door, stepping into the infirmary.

There was a singular sleeping student in the infirmary, who Byleth soon realized was Mercedes. He stopped, giving her a quick examination before turning to Manuela, who had already taken a seat at the small table near the middle of the room. "Have a seat, Professor. Seteth felt that you and I should have a… heart to heart on how to handle the students," she said, gesturing to the chair opposite to her.

"… Damn, I don't think I can go back to this morning," Sothis muttered, apparently considering using her powers to avoid this situation altogether.

With that option no longer possible, Byleth nodded and took a seat across from her. "Is Mercedes alright?" Byleth asked.

"If you consider collapsing on the way to the Dining Hall from magical overexertion alright, then yes," Manuela said. "If she wakes up tomorrow, eats three full meals and rests for the majority of the day, she may even be able to attend classes next week as if nothing happened."

"Good," Byleth said. Manuela sighed.

"No, this situation is actually terrible, Professor," Manuela said. "Now, I can't say I've ever lived or traveled with a mercenary company, so I don't know what your standards for general health and safety are. What I do know is that your standards for those are too low for the academy, and you need to treat your students with more care."

"I thought I was training them to fight," Byleth said. "Fighting can be brutal."

"You are training them to fight, and that is a valid point," Manuela said. "But many of the students have minimal combat experience. You can't train them as if they're someone who signed up to be a mercenary, Professor. Think about how you started your training, and consider a regimen closer to what that was like."

"I trained with my father or his close associates," Byleth said. "I began when I was very young, having duels against them. They would keep knocking me down until I could no longer get back up. When I could knock them down, I was allowed to fight as a mercenary. Everything I learned from then onwards, I learned on a battlefield or by fighting my father."

"… Ok, never mind that then," Manuela said, her eyes widening for a moment before she recollected herself. She let out a huge sigh. "How should I put this… well, you see, Professor, when someone isn't required to fight for their life on a regular basis, they typically don't begin their training in such an… extreme manner."

"Then how will they survive against people who do train like that?" Byleth asked.

"Hold on a moment. I'm not saying you should bar people who wish to train at that level from doing so," Manuela said. "What I'm trying to say is that you're supposed to start small and then work up to that kind of intensity. Otherwise, you'll end up with cases like this, where a student ends up in the infirmary for the night because they didn't want to slow everyone down. Mercedes here is especially vulnerable to that kind of thing as, from what I've heard, nobody else in the Blue Lions house is capable of using healing magic. Am I correct?"

Byleth nodded.

"And are you aware of the limits healing magic has?" Manuela asked.

Byleth shook his head.

"Well, everyone can only use so much of any particular magic in a certain timeframe," Manuela said. "Generally, people operate by the day to day rule, where they limit their magic usage to a certain amount of times per day. Going by that logic and from what I could tell based on Mercedes' current skill and magic… I'd say she almost doubled that limit this morning. For most people, doing that puts their life in danger."

"You know a lot about healing magic," Byleth began. "Could I-"

"This is not the time for flattery, Professor," Manuela interrupted. "According to the other students, Mercedes had been using her magic all throughout your training to ensure nobody fell behind. She is certainly the most extreme example, but I'll have you know every single one of your students came here today. Many of them had minor injuries that they didn't properly tend to, and I've had to write written training exclusions for three other students in addition to Mercedes. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them were still recovering by the time the mock battle comes around."

"… I'm so confused," Sothis said, clearly racking her brain as she sat on the table between Byleth and Manuela. "If the children are fragile and you treat them so, they will forever be fragile… but then again, these children need not become anything like you, if they already had the means to come to such an establishment for learning instead of work… but then, if we go by social expectation, such children would simply hire us and thus never have to fight at all."

Byleth was also thinking over Manuela's points, and his silence seemed to prompt her to speak again. "Listen, I realize the transition from being a travelling mercenary to a professor responsible for the general well-being of quite a few students is, frankly, a ridiculous change of pace," Manuela said, speaking in a quieter, more soothing voice than before. "Your appointment was sudden since you came here with your father, who was re-appointed as Captain of the Knights of Seiros. I'm certain that nobody, not even the archbishop, expected you to know how to do everything out of the gate. There's a learning curve for you, which in a way, makes you more like a student than you may think. Today may have been a cause for concern, but the important thing is that you learn from this."

"… I understand," Byleth said. "I will… take greater care with the students going forward."

"It's nice to hear you say that, but you'll have to show that attitude to Seteth," Manuela said. "Otherwise, he'll probably confront you about this directly next time. I know the archbishop likes you and all, but I wouldn't push my luck with that man. He's scarily efficient when he sets his mind to something."

"Noted," Byleth said. "Now, can I ask my question?"

"Hmm? What question?" Manuela asked. She looked a bit puzzled before simply leaning forwards with a smile. "Oh, the one after the flattery… well, it seems you certainly get straight to the point. I'd ask you to lock the door, but with a student that could wake up at any moment resting in this very room… Oh, I must be spoiling it for you if I ramble on like this. Tell me, Professor… What is it you want?"

"Could you teach me healing magic?" Byleth asked.

Manuela, who had been sure to lean to the side just enough so the majority of her chest was exposed as she leaned forwards and lightly rested her cheek in her palm, slowly turned her gaze away from Byleth and slid her fingers down to cover her mouth. "… Really, now," she breathed.

"Yes," Byleth answered, almost making her jump out of her skin. "If I am capable of using healing magic, what happened to Mercedes today will be less likely to happen again."

"… You're either extremely innocent or incredibly focused," Manuela said. She grinned. "Although, I wouldn't mind either in a man. Alright. I'll teach you, but not just yet. I have a class of my own to get used to, after all."

"Of course. I'll be ready whenever you're available," Byleth said.

Manuela giggled. "I like the sound of that, Professor," she said.

"Excuse me," a young tanned boy with red eyes, loose clothes, and no shoes said as he stood in the doorway. "Seteth said I gotta hand these out to the Professors," he continued, holding what looked like three small stacks of paper with loose binding.

"Ah, Cyril! Thank you," Manuela said as the boy approached and handed her the first one, which had the Black Eagles insignia on the front. "Have you met the new Professor yet?"

"I'm meeting him now. Here you go," Cyril said, shoving another stack of papers with the Blue Lions insignia on the front towards him. Byleth took it with a nod.

"Hello, Cyril. I'm Byleth."

"Hello, Byleth," Cyril said with a nod. "Anyways, I gotta go. I'm just dropping these off since you Professors all happen to be on the way to the library. Bye."

"Bye," Byleth said.

"Remember to take some time for yourself, Cyril," Manuela said as the boy left.

"I think I'll go as well," Byleth said, feeling it was about time to have dinner.

"Hmm? Leaving so soon, Professor? And here I thought we could chat some more," Manuela said.

"I would say invite her to join us out of courtesy-" Sothis began.

"I'm going to eat. Would you like to join me?" Byleth asked.

"- But honestly, I'm growing a little tired of having to deal with people so much!" Sothis finished, floating over to yell in his ear.

"I'd love to… is what I'd say if I hadn't already eaten," Manuela said. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, Professor."

"Have a good evening," Byleth said as he took his leave.

Byleth arrived at the Dining Hall as the last meal of the day was being served. Receiving one of the final plates as everyone was finishing up their dinner, he took a seat next to a woman with short indigo hair in a blue jacket. She glanced at him for a moment, having just started her meal as well, but said nothing. Since she didn't speak, Byleth didn't either, simply giving a slight nod of his head before he began eating. She hummed in response, returning to her meal as well. It seemed they were both rather hungry, as they ate quickly but cleanly, finished at a similar time, and returned their platters one after the other before leaving through the same door.

"I feel like we should say something…" Sothis said.

"Wasn't a bad meal," the woman said, breaking the silence.

"Better than lunch," Byleth said.

"Agreed," the woman said. At that, they simply nodded slightly at one another before heading their separate ways.

"… Well, that was an interesting exchange," Sothis said.

After a short walk, Byleth finally retired to his room. Stripping his armor and letting it rest on the stand in the corner, Byleth placed the three books he borrowed in the corner of his desk and set the collection of papers he received down in the middle of it. "Blue Lions Student Roster. Instructor's Note: Pages are made to be separated. If a student transfers to a different class, please give all pages pertaining to them to their new professor," Sothis read off the first page.

"I learned about what my students can do," Byleth said. "Not much about who they are."

"Ah, I see. Better to learn about them first before we try our hand at magic, as our colleague suggested," Sothis said. Byleth nodded, and at that, he dedicated his night to reading about his students.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Not Restless, But Unsettled**

Before Byleth could even don his armor for the morning, he received a knock on his door. He was going to instinctively reach for a sword, but his visitor spoke before he got the chance. "Mornin', Professor! Delivery from Lady Rhea," Cyril said.

Recognizing the voice, Byleth settled on simply taking his dagger, much to Sothis' dismay. "He's a servant, and we work here," she said.

Ignoring her, Byleth cracked the door open, the light clothing he wore under his armor serving as his only protection. The orange-red glint of dawn barely lit the first-floor dormitory, with shadows cast almost entirely over his door. Cyril was just short enough to have his entire frame illuminated by the light, the short boy seemingly having a small glow in contrast to Byleth, who was practically shrouded in shadow. "Here ya go. A letter and some money, feels like," Cyril said, presenting the small scroll and pouch to him.

"… Thank you," Byleth said, taking both from him with one hand while the other held both his door and the dagger behind it.

"Ok, you got it. Make sure you read it, ok? Lady Rhea wrote that herself," Cyril said before leaving. Byleth shut his door and put his dagger down, eliciting a huge sigh from Sothis.

"Honestly, sometimes you take your vigilance too far," she said as Byleth began counting the gold he received.

"Father said to stay vigilant here. Someone visiting me so early is unusual," Byleth said.

"I'm not saying you should embrace this strange situation," Sothis said. "But it wouldn't do for you to accidentally kill somebody on reflex. We have already been warned thanks to your lack delicacy in dealing with the children. There's no need to make matters worse if we are to remain here for a year."

"Maybe," Byleth said, quickly counting the gold he received. "Fifteen hundred. Not as high as expected."

"We could earn double that if we worked one 'dangerous' job a week! That's preposterous!" Sothis said, floating over to examine the bag herself. "But then again, we are provided food, housing, and a number of other amenities for free. Perhaps there's a fee for living in the Monastery itself?"

"I'll speak to… my colleagues about it," Byleth said, taking a moment to think about how he should address Manuela and Hanneman. "I wouldn't mind camping for more gold." At that, he turned his attention to the small sealed scroll he received, unsealed it, and began reading.

"_Dearest Byleth,_

_ I hope you are finding it easy to adjust to your new position as a Professor. I know the shift from a nomadic lifestyle to a more sedentary one is never easy, especially if the change is as abrupt as yours. Regardless, I have heard of what has transpired on your first day teaching. _

_I want you to know that you are forgiven, despite any warnings Seteth may have issued to you or the other professors. The Goddess is kind, wise, and understanding, for she forgives those who have not realized minor transgressions. I am certain your actions yesterday were not malicious in nature, and I have heard you are already taking steps to improve your teaching methods. Please, put any worries you may have to rest and strive to do your utmost as a Professor of the Officers Academy. _

_It has come to my attention that you were never informed of some standard operating procedures, so I have taken the liberty of explaining the situation to your House Leader. They will answer any questions you may have about the Monastery itself. I encourage you to explore on this day of rest, to better acquaint yourself with your new environment. _

_As for your official responsibilities as a Professor, they are quite simple. With each moon, professors of the Officers Academy receive a schedule for the month ahead. It notes the days on which events and missions will take place that month. Pay careful attention to your schedule so that you may thoughtfully plan what you intend to do each month, and when._

_ I have the highest hopes for you, Byleth. Go forth knowing the Goddess is always watching over you._

_The Archbishop, Lady Rhea"_

"… That sounded rather odd for a notice from an employer," Sothis said, having read the note along with Byleth. He nodded, glancing over the hand-drawn schedule for the remainder of Great Tree Moon written under the letter. "And that schedule is pointless! Today is free, followed by three normal class days that lead to this Mock Battle. She could simply have written that down!"

"Maybe she wanted to give us a schedule and save parchment," Byleth said. Sothis let out an exasperated breath.

"If sentimentality promotes this level of foolishness from that 'archbishop', I bet she does all sorts of strange things on her own," she said.

"Client's personality isn't my concern," Byleth recited as he set the note aside and began putting on his armor.

Once he finished and prepared himself a bit more thoroughly than he did yesterday, he left his room. The sun was finally clearing the horizon, and when he saw no students around the dormitory, he decided to begin his day at the Training Ground. He was certain by now Jeritza likely opened the place and ended up finding the man himself sorting out the various training equipment as he usually did. "Jeritza," Byleth greeted, getting the man's attention.

"Professor… I have no business with you," Jeritza responded with nary a glance in Byleth's direction.

"What do you mean?" Byleth asked.

"Seteth learned of our bout," Jeritza said as he continued working without much concern for Byleth's presence. "We are no longer allowed to duel, so we have no reason to speak… I care nothing for friendship."

"I see," Byleth said. At that, he silently moved over to an open area and went about the morning exercise routine he had developed over the years. Despite having access to training weights at the moment, Byleth didn't bother using them, years of simply working with his own gear as weights ingrained into his mind. The first few exercises were the most basic of sword techniques and shadow brawling which doubled as stretches, leading into the bulk of the physical training regimen. Push-ups, push-up jumps, squats, squat jumps, the 'combat rolling' one of his father's oldest mercenary friends taught him, rapid side hops, sit-ups, sit-ups into forward rolls, and finally cartwheels and side flips in all four cardinal directions from a standing position, something Sothis suggested to him after he once saw her float around in a fashion similar to those movements. His training session was ended with another bout of sword practice, this time focusing on much swifter and complex motions, and another round of shadow brawling that now incorporated kicks, dodges, and jumping strikes.

"Man, that looks awesome, Professor!" a cheery voice said as Byleth finished linking a jumping roundhouse kick into a crouching sweep kick. He caught his breath and turned to face a familiar head of teal hair that he remembered being called Caspar. "You gotta teach me that some day!"

"You'll need armor first," Byleth said.

"Ooh, full body weight training, huh? I'm all about that, but apparently nobody around the monastery has armor in my size! Can you believe it?"

"Yes. Your stature is more fitting for light armor," Byleth said.

"Ugh, you really think so?" Caspar asked. "In that case, I just gotta get bigger!"

Byleth nodded, then noticed Jeritza doing his own morning routine against a training dummy. "Perhaps Jeritza has advice for your build," Byleth said.

"Oh, yeah! He sure seems strong," Caspar said. He chuckled. "I kinda thought he was gonna be the new professor, after that teacher ran away during our outdoor training. I figured Jeritza was a natural replacement, and was pretty surprised when you were appointed professor instead. I don't think I could hold my own against Jeritza in battle… but I could probably take you, though."

"Not a chance," Byleth responded, entirely confident he could kill the boy next to him barehanded even if he were clad in full armor.

"You really think so? With enough training, I'm sure I'll beat you someday!" Caspar said. "In fact, I'll start right now!"

"You need to," Byleth said.

"Talking big, huh? You'll be eating those words at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion," Caspar said, already on his way over to the training weights. Not fully understanding what Caspar just said, Byleth decided to take his leave of the Training Grounds.

With the sun now fully in the sky, Byleth saw much more people around the Monastery, filling it with activity. He intended to visit the Dining Hall, but was quickly stopped by Dimitri and Dedue, who had been discussing something very near to his room. "Good morning, Professor. I see you're already preparing for the upcoming Mock Battle," Dimitri greeted.

"I train regardless of if there is a battle ahead," Byleth said.

"Ah, I didn't mean to suggest that was the only reason you were training," Dimitri said. "I was simply glad to see that you had taken the initiative… although, I have the feeling whatever training you just did is routine."

Byleth nodded. "I assume you have one as well," he said.

"I do. In truth, I also used to train immediately after waking when I was younger," Dimitri admitted. "These days, however, I've shifted to training a little after my first meal for the day."

"You require energy for your training, Your Highness," Dedue said. Dimitri laughed.

"I know, Dedue. You've told me many times before," he said. "Well, Professor, I have the utmost confidence in your abilities as a fighter. I trust that you will use that knowledge to carefully study the strengths and weaknesses of each of your students, that you may provide effective guidance in the battle ahead. Regardless of the results, this battle will be a great learning experience. Even so... What is the point of competition if the aim isn't to win?"

"Survival, typically," Byleth said. Dimitri paused at that, and for a moment, his smile broke down.

"… Struck a nerve?" Sothis asked as Dimitri let out a dry chuckle to regain his composure.

"That's certainly the case for a real battle, but this ultimately is a training exercise," Dimitri said, his smile returning. "I expect we'll either be making use of training weaponry or have some of the finest healers on standby the moment we begin… or both, if I'm being completely honest. I've never heard of a member of the Officers Academy accidentally perishing. It's not that far-fetched when you consider that the Church of Seiros is directly overseeing the activity."

"I see," Byleth said.

"… At any rate, I'm sorry I never got the chance to give you a proper tour around the Monastery," Dimitri said. "Please, let me show you around."

"Ok," Byleth said. He would soon come to regret the decision, finding himself being forced to trod along behind Dimitri as he explained various random facts about many of the places Byleth had already mentally mapped and was generally familiar with from his prior time exploring the Monastery.

"I appreciate his enthusiasm, truly," Sothis said as she ran her hands over her face. "But must we really be regaled about a fishing hole?" she asked. Despite her protests, Byleth found himself continually bombarded by Dimitri's surprising pool of knowledge as the trio stood at the base of the fishing spot near the southern portion of Garreg Mach.

"- and so they developed an ingenious system, really," Dimitri continued. "This pier seems to only cover this lake, but I've heard there's an underwater connection to another lake underground that goes directly to the ocean, meaning the Monastery has access to all kinds of-"

"I'm hungry! I would like to garden! Anything! Say it!" Sothis yelled.

"- more like a beach, really. Why the fish always seem to congregate here isn't well-known, but I'd wager it has something to do with direct sunlight. I'm no wildlife expert, but I can't imagine any animal spending the majority of its life in pitch darkness. Unless it was a nocturnal predator. But as far as I know, there is no such fish-"

"I'm hungry," Byleth said, interrupting Dimitri. "I would like to garden."

"Do not say 'anything'!" Sothis yelled, silencing Byleth before he could continue.

"… Oh. I must have begun rambling," Dimitri said, a somewhat disappointed look crossing his face as he realized his Professor had grown tired of his tour. "Forgive me, I was just… rather excited to show you around, and yet I seem to have gotten ahead of myself. Well, the Dining Hall is right behind us, and the greenhouse is but a stone's throw away."

"Thank you," Byleth said with a nod.

"Professor," Dedue said before Byleth could move to leave. "May I make a request?"

"Yes," Byleth said.

"There is a dish I would like to make, but I need more of a certain vegetable to do so," Dedue began, taking out a small pouch he was keeping in his back pocket. "I was planning to grow it from seeds in the greenhouse, but if you wish to garden, perhaps you could help me at the same time."

"Makes sense," Byleth said with a nod. Dedue stepped forwards and almost shoved the pouch into Byleth, keeping it right in front of his armor.

"His Highness has said that he trusts you, and I have no cause for doubt," Dedue whispered. "But if you mistreat him in any way, I will take action."

"Which vegetable do you need?" Byleth asked. Dedue interpreted his response as something between dismissal and nonchalance but decided against pressing the matter.

"Turnips," Dedue said, backing off.

"I'll be sure to give you whatever I get," Byleth said. At that, he headed to the greenhouse first, passing by a rather sleepy green-haired boy near the entrance. He could hear Dimitri seemingly beating himself up over his tour but paid little mind to it as he stepped through the surprisingly ornate doors leading into the greenhouse. Inside, he was met with a room filled by light passing through a glassy roof and lined with various plants of all kinds. There were a few nuns, students, and monks gardening inside, as well as one that was seemingly overseeing everything. Byleth's attention was more drawn to Ashe, who stood along the edge of the central path in the room and was examining a small batch of plants. He walked over to his side and examined the plants, recognizing a few sunflowers among the batch.

"Did you come to look at the plants too, Professor?" Ashe asked, having noticed Byleth's approach. "The greenhouse here is really incredible. There are so many rare flowers I've never seen back home. And the quality of herbs here is apparently much better than most other places."

"You seem well informed on the subject," Byleth said. Ashe chuckled.

"My adoptive father is the real expert," Ashe said. "He taught me everything I know about herbs, including how to tell them apart and how to make medicine. You should try looking around the greenhouse if the mood strikes you. Maybe something will catch your eye!"

"Did you plant these?" Byleth asked.

"Actually, yes! I had heard about how miraculous this place was when I first arrived here, and I haven't been disappointed yet!" Ashe said. "I'm actually waiting to harvest them. The morning dew hasn't quite dried yet, so picking my herbs now isn't ideal."

"Can you make 'musk'?" Byleth asked, recalling the phrasing one of the older mages in Jeralt's company had used before. Ashe seemed to freeze up at the mention of it, his eyes narrowing for a moment as he glanced over to Byleth. Unfortunately, the man proved unreadable, though his gaze could be traced to the herb Ashe knew he was referring to.

"… Is this the Church asking, or…?" Ashe asked quietly.

"I want a recovery gift for Mercedes," Byleth said quietly. "I'm only familiar with making 'juice' and 'crunch'. Dabbled in 'jitters'. I doubt she would like any of those."

Ashe's eyes widened at that statement. For a moment, he seemed a bit dumbfounded at the situation before simply turning his attention back to his plants. "… I can get you some before sundown, if you help me harvest," he said.

"That works. I need to plant these for Dedue afterwards," Byleth said, showing Ashe the pouch he received.

"Ok. Then, let me introduce you to the manager," Ashe said, gesturing towards the lady overseeing everyone else. After a quick talk with her and a round of helping Ashe with his harvest, Byleth got around to planting Dedue's seeds. Having taken off his gloves to work, he took a quick glance around as he kept the seeds exposed to the air after arranging them in a small square.

"If Ashe said this place is 'incredible', I wonder what it will be like with our special touch?" Sothis asked.

"Let's find out," Byleth whispered, glancing around to make sure nobody was looking at him. When he was certain he was alone, he drew his dagger and made a small cut on his palm. He sprinkled a few drops of blood on the area where each seed was planted before packing it full of dirt. When he was done, he applied a salve he carried around to stop the bleeding before putting his gloves back on and leaving.

The sleepy green-haired boy seemed to have moved somewhere else, with only Cyril apparently hard at work maintaining the shrubs around the greenhouse. "I doubt he'll be much for conversation," Sothis said. "Oh, but didn't you forget to eat?"

Byleth nodded and began making his way towards the Dining Hall. As he walked up the stairs directly north of his position, he found Sylvain apparently looking up towards the second tier of dorms, where Hilda and Claude were speaking. He didn't appear focused on them though, which piqued Byleth's interest. "Looking for someone?" Byleth asked.

"Hey there, Professor," Sylvain said. He smirked. "I wouldn't say I'm looking for anyone in particular. I'm more thinking of a good way to kill time. Actually, if you've got time, want to join me for a trip into town? There's an inn that serves the most amazing food. It's one of my favorite places to eat."

"Is it free?" Byleth asked. Sylvain laughed.

"You wish! It is a little pricey, but hey, you work at the Officers Academy. It shouldn't put that much of a dent in your wallet," Sylvain said. "Or would you rather eat with somebody else? You can be honest with me, Professor. I know my preferred dining partner is a beautiful girl."

"A beautiful girl?" Byleth asked.

"Well, there's Dorothea, Hilda, and Mercedes. Lady Rhea's quite the beauty too. And I must admit, I've even checked out Professor Manuela once or twice. You know, Professor, I think you just gave me a great idea. There are beautiful girls as far as the eye can see, right here at Garreg Mach," Sylvain said.

"I believe most eat at the Dining Hall," Byleth said.

"Exactly!" Sylvain said. "If we have to eat Dining Hall food all the time, we should at least have some beautiful girls eating with us. All we gotta do is find out their favorite foods beforehand and then invite them. The girls are happy, we're happy. I saw you eating with that quiet cutie the other night, so I think you're the man to get us started. What do you say?"

"I'll see what I can do," Byleth said. Sylvain chuckled.

"Alright. Luckily, we've got it easy today, since they're serving one of their best dishes, and I'm pretty sure most of the girls here like it," Sylvain said. "I'll get to work finding out what everyone likes later. For now, I'll keep watch here and just happen to join you after you bring a girl or two back, heh."

"Why after?" Byleth ask.

"It'd be intimidating if both of us tried at the same time," Sylvain said. "Don't think too hard about it, Professor! Let's just have some fun."

"Ok," Byleth said with a nod.

"I suppose we're humoring him," Sothis said as Byleth entered the Dining Hall, floating at his side as he began to look around. "Inviting someone to eat… that's something we're not used to. Perhaps we could patrol the line? Or maybe find people who seem to be dragging their feet? Hmm… ah, that purple-haired girl with the tattoo looks a bit uneasy."

Byleth spotted the girl in question, Petra, apparently looking through a book with a troubled expression on her face. "Is something troubling you?" Byleth asked as he approach.

"Professor," Petra said, her attention snapping up from her book. "Yes, actually… I am again having great trouble in the Dining Hall. I hope you know I am having great abilities for reading and writing. With sadness, I still have struggles speaking. My ways of speech cause a… burden to the people of the Dining Hall. My requests have great difficulty… no. I have great difficulty with my requests. The line has slowing, and I feel much guilt for it. Today's meal is something I cannot simply eat. It has… the soft base that upsets my stomach. I do not know the name of it."

"I can help you order," Byleth said. "Do you know a replacement for what upsets your stomach?"

"Yes! I have seen them use the milky butter instead!" Petra said, perking up at the suggestion. "It is supposed to keep the pie in shape… I think."

"Soft base? Milky butter?" Sothis asked. "Before you dive into helping her, maybe we need a more detailed source of information…"

"I'm unfamiliar with pies and cakes. Let's learn exactly what we need replaced," Byleth said. He glanced around the Dining Hall once more and managed to spot Marianne entering, seemingly trying to pick out a place to eat before she joined the line. "Marianne might know."

"She is a noble of Fodlan. She should have familiarity with this kind of food," Petra agreed. She and Byleth quickly made their way over to Marianne, who seemed to have singled out an empty table to eat at. "Greetings, Marianne."

"H-huh? Oh… h-hello," Marianne answered, surprised at their sudden arrival.

"Can you help us?" Byleth asked. Marianne's eyes widened for a bit before she looked away.

"Help you? … I doubt I can," she said.

"You do not know what food is eaten today?" Petra asked.

"… Pardon?" Marianne asked.

"Are you familiar with what they're serving?" Byleth asked.

"Yes, it's Verona Stew served with cheese… is that what you wanted to know?" Marianne asked.

"The stew is put in a pie, correct?" Petra asked.

"Yes… Um, t-they do that so it makes an edible bowl," Marianne explained.

"Yes! And the bowl has a soft base they can replace with milky butter!" Petra said with a look of triumph on her face, startling Marianne. "I am wanting to know how to ask for that!"

"S-soft base with…?" Marianne asked, glancing at Byleth.

"It upsets her stomach," Byleth explained.

"Umm… I… I think the pie is made with curd? It's made to umm… balance out the flavor. I think I heard Ignatz ask for buttermilk instead once…" Marianne said.

"Thank you. I'll ask for buttermilk instead of curd for you," Byleth said, glancing at Petra.

"Buttermilk, not curd… buttermilk, not curd…" Petra repeated to herself, seemingly intent on committing this to memory.

"Well, I'm glad I could help," Marianne said, a brief smile crossing her face once she got an idea of what was happening.

"Why don't you eat with us?" Byleth offered. Petra snapped to attention.

"Of course! I have much gratitude to you for this! Now, I will not be feeling the sickness from this meal," Petra said.

"… I don't want to impose," Marianne said.

"There is no imposing. In truth, I would like to be speaking with you more," Petra said.

"I would enjoy your company as well," Byleth added. Finding herself unable to turn the two down, Marianne just nervously nodded in response.

Ordering their food was an interesting affair. Byleth explained the meal situation about Petra first, and she managed to confirm it with her new knowledge and a small hint from Marianne, something she was extremely happy about. The trio settled down at the empty table Marianne had scouted beforehand, and quickly began their meal. "Marianne, are you knowing much about the Professor?" Petra asked after a few bites.

"The Professor? Not really… he was a famous mercenary, according to Lorenz," Marianne said.

"The Ashen Demon," Byleth said.

"Yes, many are knowing of your title and previous work," Petra said. "But little is known about yourself. For instance, I do not know what person you are."

"I am male. I should be an adult," Byleth said.

"Should be?... But no, my question did not mean that. Marianne, did you understand?" Petra asked.

"I think she wants to know what kind of person you are," Marianne said. When Byleth showed no response, she elaborated. "… What kinds of things you do, how you act… I'm a little curious myself."

"What I do…" Byleth repeated. He stopped eating for a moment, putting a hand to his chin as he began thinking. "… I do a lot of things. I train often. I try to learn often. I fish sometimes. I read sometimes. I garden sometimes. I cook sometimes. I always did those things… now, I speak with people often. Much more than I did before."

"… I see," Petra said, contemplating what he said. "You are… the type that dislikes the idle?"

"Yes," Byleth said.

"Is it because of how you grew?" Petra asked. Byleth nodded. "Then we are similar in that regard. I had been raised to be active… no, to be proactive. I think that there is always something that should be doing now rather than later."

"You might not have the luxury of doing it later," Byleth said, recalling another old piece of advice his father gave him.

"Indeed," Petra said. "And you, Marianne? What are you thinking about this?"

"Me? I… don't think I'm very proactive," Marianne said.

"… I can see that," Petra said. "Ever since coming here, I had rarely seen you. In fact, we have not had direct speaking… have not spoken directly before today. Why is that?"

"I try to avoid people… I'm not exactly good at conversation," Marianne said. "I get nervous often… Professor, did you ever get nervous about speaking to people?"

"I never really thought about it," Byleth said. "If I spoke to someone before, it was because I needed to. I only really spoke with my father."

"Huh… that makes us similar," Marianne said.

"Strange… you speak quickly, but not like someone who is not used to speaking," Petra said. "And if that is the truth, you are speaking much now, Professor. Perhaps you are a fast learner."

"I've heard that before," Byleth said. "I defeated many more experienced opponents when I was younger, so people said that about me."

"I'm not sure being a natural with a sword makes you a smooth talker," Sylvain said, taking the seat next to Byleth. "But if that's the case, maybe we should work on my sword skills some, Professor. Oh, but I didn't mean to interrupt you three."

"Sylvain. You are not doing any interrupting," Petra said. "We were just speaking about the Professor. I am certain you would enjoy hearing as well."

"Oh? Well, he certainly is a mysterious one," Sylvain said, turning his attention to Byleth. "You grew up travelling with your dad, right?"

"I did," Byleth said.

"Any place you guys stayed a while?" Sylvain asked.

"… Not really," Byleth said after some thought. "We had a lot of rest stops in Remire Village nearby. They have access to a surprising number of roads that lead to all across Fodlan. I was always confused they weren't a wealthier place, but it seems the Monastery is where all the money goes."

"Remire Village? I have no knowing of this place… but it must be near the night exercise area. Otherwise, Edelgard and the other house leaders could not be meeting with you that night," Petra said.

"It's a quiet village. Kind people, farmers mostly," Byleth said. "They only have one inn, but it was usually empty when-"

"There you are, Professor," Felix said, approaching Byleth and Sylvain. He took one look at the situation and seemed to grow annoyed. "And here I thought a renowned mercenary like you was above chatting up girls. Or are you just too trusting of your new students to not realize when you're being roped into something ridiculous?"

"Chatting up girls? I did not know speaking between men and women had a special name," Petra said.

"C'mon now, Felix, we're sharing a meal here," Sylvain said. "Can't you wait a little before getting back into training?"

"I am eating," Byleth said before taking a bite, looking directly at Felix.

"I didn't see you taking bites a few moments ago," Felix said, moving closer to Byleth. "Are you really telling me you'd rather indulge in this fool's little games?"

"I am eating," Byleth repeated, taking another bite.

"… Alright then. I'll be waiting for your response at the Training Ground," Felix said. At that, he left them, and Byleth turned his attention back to the others.

"Sorry about that, Professor. Felix has a real one-track mind when it comes to training," Sylvain said. He sighed. "And I certainly hope he didn't sour the mood for either of you girls."

"He seems… a little too aggressive at times…" Marianne said.

"It is good to be serious about training. But he does not respect people," Petra said. "That is the attitude of an oppressor, to have demands others must meet."

"Unfortunately, it comes with our territories," Sylvain said. "House Gautier's entire existence came about to battle the people of the Sreng region. House Fraldarius is responsible for maintaining peace in the entire Kingdom through force. It's been practically bred into us to act all tough like that… and unfortunately, I don't think Felix has grown out of it yet."

"… That is an interesting way of looking at it," Petra said. "You sound like you do not like all the battling, Sylvain."

"I honestly don't," Sylvain said. He chuckled. "I mean, I'm not so naïve to think that everyone can just get along with one another and everything will be perfectly fine. Different peoples have their differences in opinion, and not everything gets shared around evenly. That alone is cause for disagreement, and disagreements cause conflicts. But why is that?"

While Petra seemed to be thinking about it, Marianne spoke up. "… Maybe people don't want to understand each other," she said. "I think… maybe they're afraid."

"… I think I see the idea," Petra said. "Many people in Brigid are afraid of the Empire… and many people in the Empire are afraid of Brigid. Maybe the fear makes people lash out, like a beast when it is cornered."

"That could be it," Sylvain said. "Nobody really acts their best when they're afraid."

"You make mistakes when you're afraid," Byleth said. "I remember my father telling me if you scare someone too much, they'll put themselves in danger."

Surprisingly, the conversation soon fell into a rhythm after that, led primarily by Sylvain and Petra comparing the difference between the viewpoints of an 'oppressor' and the 'oppressed' and how that led to the misunderstandings and disagreements that resulted in conflict. Even Sothis, who wanted to give Byleth some space for the conversation, was drawn into the discussion and spent most of her time listening in as Sylvain regaled the table with the 'comically twisted' history of Sreng he had been taught as a child and how it differed from proper historical records he discovered as he had grown older. Petra expanded the discussion with the 'learned hatred' many of the people from Brigid seemed to carry with them, and the lack of knowledge about the people from the opposing side in both Brigid and the Empire. Marianne offered her own views as one who seemed to have suffered and felt unable to be rid of whatever afflicted her, sympathetic to both the people of Sreng and Brigid, while Byleth himself tried to piece together how certain circumstances could affect people's course of action, his knowledge from a plethora of mercenary jobs as both an oppressor and protector of the oppressed providing real world equivalence to the discussion, albeit on a smaller scale.

After the meal ended with rather happy partings, Sylvain pulled Byleth aside outside of the Dining Hall, in the grassy courtyard between the Dormitory and the main pathway. "I gotta say, Professor, I'm surprised to find someone even more proactive than I am," Sylvain said. "You didn't just grab some girls, you brought two of the most interesting ones from the other houses! Nice going. Next time, it'll by my turn to find us company. Let's make this a weekend thing, huh?"

"I'd like that," Byleth said.

"It's settled then, Professor," Sylvain said. "We'll meet up where we did before, and make our move."

With that decided, Byleth headed to the Training Ground. As Felix promised, he was waiting there and ready to spar. As Byleth promised, he gave him his rematch and beat him almost as badly as he had the previous day, though he made sure to retire before doing any lasting damage this time. As he finished that, he went down to the small market in front of the Monastery and bought a small assortment of sweet treats before returning to his room, he saw Ashe waiting outside of his room, the boy seated near a barrel and reading a small book.

"There you are, Professor," Ashe greeted, glancing up from his book as Byleth stopped near him. "Could you give me a hand? My legs are still feeling a little weak after training yesterday. I'm not really used to fighting for a long time yet."

"Of course," Byleth said. He offered Ashe his hand so he could pull him up. As Ashe took it, he slipped two small items into Byleth's hand and grasped it with his other hand before Byleth could open it.

"Thanks. I was actually hoping to speak to you about some training, but I don't think I'm really fit for it today," Ashe said. "I think I'll head back to my room. I think everyone else in our class who was worn out is in their rooms, so I'll do the same."

"… I see. I think that is for the best," Byleth said, realizing what was happening. Ashe nodded, and gave a little wave before he headed off. At that, Byleth returned to his room and examined the item Ashe gave him. As he thought, it was two rolls of 'musk'.

"He certainly works fast… perhaps he can get some extra work 'processing' what we grow," Sothis said. Byleth nodded, then quickly went to work putting together the basket of sweets for Mercedes along with the extra gifts. Considering the time of day, he made sure to take his fishing rod with him as everything else he had planned came to mind.

After preparing said basket, he made his way over to Mercedes' room and knocked on the door. It took a few moments, but soon a rather sleepy but otherwise normal Mercedes answered her door. Her uniform looked like it had been hastily thrown on, the black outer jacket hanging open over what appeared more like a nightgown than a formal shirt. "Oh, hello Professor," Mercedes greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I came to apologize," Byleth said, lifting the small gift basket up for her to see. "And to check on you. Manuela said you should recover quickly if you rest for the day. Have you been resting?"

"That's kind of you," Mercedes said with a smile. "And yes, I've been resting. Annie was kind enough to bring lunch to my room and eat with me, so I haven't had to go out at all today… ah, I'm grateful for the basket, but you really didn't have to."

"I should have stopped you from overexerting yourself. Your current state is due to my failing as a teacher," Byleth said, moving the basket closer to her. "This gift will not make it up to you, but I can also promise we will not conduct any training similar to yesterday until our class has made the necessary adjustments."

"… Right," Mercedes said, deciding to take the basket.

"Please eat them all," Byleth said. "The best ones are at the bottom. I highly recommend them."

"Ok," Mercedes said with a nod.

"Sorry for disturbing your rest. Get well soon," Byleth said with a nod. At that, he walked away, leaving Mercedes to her own devices.

A little confused about the entire interaction, Mercedes closed her door and set the basket down on the table. She considered returning to her bed and going back to napping, but then decided against it. "… I don't really understand the Professor, but he did go out of his way to prepare this for me," Mercedes said. "I'd feel bad if I didn't at least look at it."

Following Byleth's advice, she decided to eat the sweets at the bottom of the basket. The first layer was packed by what Mercedes recognized as sugar candies primarily eaten by small children and simple chocolate treats. Underneath them were a variety of small packaged pastries, which she continued lifting until she hit the bottom of the basket. She blinked, not certain of what she was looking at for a moment before she picked it up and examined it. The handiwork was quickly recognizable, and a small smile crept onto her face.

"… I wasn't expecting anything like this," she said, raising a finger with her free hand and focusing for a moment. A small flame formed at her fingertip, and she lit one end of her gift. "Guess he isn't that bad after all," she continued, sauntering over to her window and cracking it open slightly.

Meanwhile, Byleth had already made his way over to the fishing pond and was preparing his rod. He heard humming from nearby and turned to see Flayn apparently walking along the edge of the pond, seemingly lost in thought about something. "That strange girl… Flayn, was it?" Sothis said. "It would seem she is not in our class… actually, did we ever learn which class she was in?"

"Flayn, which class are you in?" Byleth asked, startling the girl as she passed near him.

"Forgive me, Professor, I hadn't noticed you," Flayn said. "Well, I call you Professor, but in truth I am not a student here myself. Hence, I am not in any class."

"That seems like a missed opportunity," Byleth said. "If you already live here, I don't see why you can't attend."

"I would love to become a student and begin my studies in earnest, but I fear that is simply not an option right now," Flayn said. "Still, I am grateful that the Monastery is kind enough to provide sanctuary to my brother and I. He's the only family I have."

"… I see," Byleth said, not fully understanding Flayn's reply but simply accepting it nonetheless. He was being paid to look out for his students, not every child roaming the Monastery.

"I'd call that heartless if this one didn't purposefully make things difficult," Sothis agreed. She sighed. "I had no idea needing to deal with this many people would be so tiresome! Suddenly, I wish we had our Jeralt filter on human communication…"

"I see that you are intending to fish, Professor," Flayn said, deciding to continue the conversation. "Might I ask a favor of you?"

"Is it related to fishing?" Byleth asked, nearly done prepping his rod.

"Of course," Flayn said. "There is a ceremony related to Saint Cethleann that requires a rare fish. Would you mind helping me obtain one?"

"Catch a specific fish? Well, that could be a fun game," Sothis said.

"I can help you," Byleth said. "Which fish do you need?"

"A Teutates Herring! They're a bit uncommon, but luckily I happen to have the perfect bait for them," Flayn said, suddenly reaching into one of her jacket's pockets. She pulled out a small cube which, once the wrapping was taken off, seemed to be made of grinded down meat. "This should attract any that come near!"

"… Specialized bait takes some of the fun out of it, but I suppose the child is in a hurry," Sothis said. "We can humor her, but I'm still calling the shots."

"Very well. You'll have one in a moment," Byleth said, sticking the cube well onto his hook.

"Oh, there is no need to hurry, Professor," Flayn said as Byleth turned to face the water, resting the rod on his shoulder and focusing on the surface. Sothis floated forwards, standing in front of him and peering into the pond as her vision and his began to overlap. "Fishing takes time, so if you-"

"There!" Sothis said. Responding instantly, Byleth flicked the rod up, letting the line fly loose for a moment before he suddenly swung the rod forwards with a quick breath, Sothis flying after the redirected hook. The line moved like a whip that arced out to lash the water's surface, but a sudden pull back adjusted the flight path so it broke into the water's surface smoothly. In a matter of moments, a seemed to be nibbling on the bait, and Byleth took proper hold of his rod.

The struggle was something Byleth was used to, but it seemed whatever he had caught had very little weight behind it. After a few swift and precise tugs to ensure the hook was firmly in his catch's mouth, Byleth drew the rod back with one hand, the line bursting out of the water with his fish on the end. He stepped forwards and caught the falling fish as he lowered the rod to his side, Sothis already floating at his side and examining their prize. "Well, it certainly looks like something meant for ceremony rather than eating," Sothis said, noting that Byleth's grip covered the entirety of the fish save its head. He hummed at how clean of a catch it was, with not a single movement on either his or the fish's part differing from his ideal outcome.

"This is the one, correct?" Byleth asked, turning back to a dumbstruck Flayn.

"My, that was something to behold!" Flayn said. She hurried over as Byleth unhooked the fish and examined it excitedly. "How wonderful! I am certain Saint Cethleann would be most satisfied with this fish. But I must ask, Professor, how ever did you learn to fish like that? It was as if you knew where the fish was before you cast! And such deft control of the line when casting!"

"Practice yields results," Byleth said, defaulting to his usual answer when asked about how he fished.

"You must teach me your ways some day," Flayn said. "I would love to fish in such an efficient manner, so I may catch a fish the moment it strikes my fancy!"

"I thought we were catching this fish for some Saint ritual?" Sothis asked as Flayn scampered away with the fish, heading straight for the Dining Hall. "Hey, if she's going to eat that, she has to pay for it! Ah, but speaking of payment… after a few more catches, we must speak with the people in charge about our salary."

After catching a number of fish and learning that the Dining Hall offered personal storage for Knights and Faculty, Byleth returned his fishing rod to his room and then made his way up to the second floor as the sun began to set. Deciding to check the large audience room first, he found it empty, but heard a discussion occurring in the small side room near to it, which hung open.

"Well, what have we here? Perhaps we should see what happens behind our backs," Sothis suggested. Seeing that nobody was nearby, Byleth quietly stopped near a pillar by the opening where he was certain nobody could directly see him, either from within the small room or at a glance into the audience chamber.

"Have you no intention of changing your mind, Rhea?" Seteth asked. "Appointing a stranger- a child, no less! – as a professor at our esteemed academy is-"

"I have made my decision, Seteth," Rhea said. "I know worrying comes naturally to you, but there is truly no need. That stranger is Jeralt's flesh and blood, after all."

"I can't say that's all too comforting," Seteth said. "How trustworthy is this Jeralt character? Is he not the man who went missing after the great fire some twenty odd years ago? I would remind you that Flayn is now here with us as well. I beg of you… please consider whether this is an unnecessary risk."

"Oh, so we're dangerous now, are we?" Sothis asked. She giggled. "I quite like that, actually… maybe we should keep these fools on their toes."

"They have my trust. Let that be enough for you," Rhea said. "More importantly, I have received a report from Shamir. I am increasingly concerned about a matter regarding our suspicious individual. We cannot ignore those who harbor ill will towards the church, especially if they are frequenting Garreg Mach."

"A suspicious individual? Perfect! There's a pay raise!" Sothis said. "Quickly, we must ready our introductions… think!"

"Yes, that matter is of great importance as well," Seteth said. He sighed. "I shall continue my investigation. Rhea… for now, I will have faith that you are placing your trust with the utmost care. I pray that nothing occurs to shake that confidence."

"Allow me to solidify it," Byleth said, making his presence known as he tried to casually lean against the entrance. Seteth and Rhea both turned to him with a surprised look, and he simply nodded to them. "Tell me who this suspicious individual is. I will handle them… for a price."

"... I appreciate your concern, Professor, but the matter is nothing you need worry about," Rhea said, regaining her composure. "I already have some of our best knights looking into the matter, but more importantly, you are only now starting out as a Professor. I do not wish to overwhelm you with responsibilities so soon."

"Yes. As we've already seen, you aren't exactly… knowledgeable when it comes to the responsibilities of being a Professor," Seteth said. "I would prefer you gain mastery all that is required for someone of your post before you seek to try your hand at something else… unless you are trying to say you do not wish to be a Professor?"

"I did not mean that," Byleth said. "But if there is a threat, it affects the students. The situation that brought me here reflects that. I should be aware of suspicious activity so my students can avoid potential danger."

Rhea seemed rather pleased at that, smiling in response. "Professor, your heart is in the right place. But let me assure you, the suspicious activity we are tracking has little to do with the students. The ones we track take issue with the Church of Seiros as an organization. I see no reason why they would target the Officers Academy, which receives little more than facilities and funding from the Church, or the students, who are only encouraged, not forced, to follow the Church's teachings," she said.

"That's a rather dismissive tone to take for something your right-hand man is looking into…" Sothis said. Byleth agreed with her thoughts, but had a feeling he wasn't going to get anywhere with these two.

"… If you say so," Byleth said.

"Forgive me, but why did you come here, Professor?" Seteth asked, his annoyance at Byleth's sudden appearance written all over his face. "I certainly hope it wasn't to eavesdrop on the archbishop."

"I came here for information about my payment," Byleth said.

"Your payment? It should have come with the letter I entrusted to Cyril," Seteth said.

"Why is it so low?" Byleth asked.

"We obviously deduct living and facility usage expenses," Seteth said. "The base pay for a Professor is roughly ten thousand gold per month. You live in a student's room, which costs roughly four thousand gold per month. Access to general facilities and meals costs three thousand gold per month. Access to faculty exclusive facilities and faculty privileges costs fifteen hundred gold per month. I believe with all that taken into consideration, receiving fifteen hundred gold a month is far from little payment."

"I wish to vacate my room. I will find my own living area," Byleth said, quickly recognizing that as the easiest and most profitable payment to avoid.

"I cannot allow that," Rhea said. Byleth and Seteth both turned to her as she continued. "Bear in mind that as a professor, even as you are appraising your students, they are appraising you as well. This relationship fosters growth on both sides and establishes bonds between you and your students. If you were to stop living among them after only a few days, I fear it would form a divide that would forever prevent you from forming lasting bonds with your flock."

"... Indeed," Seteth said. "Additionally, having you live among the students allows you to better supervise them. The other two professors have established rooms in the Knights' Quarters, but they are almost on the other side of the Monastery. Having a professor so close to the students will discourage improper conduct… though I feel you are more interested in gold than any such rationale for your living situation, correct?"

Byleth nodded. "If I cannot lower my expenses, how can I make more gold?" he asked.

"Hmph… On the second week of each moon, I conduct a faculty evaluation," Seteth said. "If I believe a professor is performing well, I increase their payment. If I believe they are performing poorly, I decrease their payment, but I will never lower it below the minimum provided. Therefore, your current payment is the lowest you can possibly receive. If you wish to receive more, I suggest you do your utmost as a professor. Additionally, with my permission, professors can take on additional work which increase their payment. As I'm sure you know, both Manuela and Hanneman have occupations of their own in addition to teaching."

"Are there any jobs I can take now?" Byleth asked.

"Frankly, Professor, I have not seen enough of your work to feel confident in even judging whether or not you can handle teaching, let alone teaching and another occupation," Seteth said. "If you perform well on the upcoming evaluations, I will certainly consider finding more work for you."

"If the Monastery does not have any function you believe you can oversee, you may also suggest that as a potential job," Rhea added.

"… Yes. You've likely guessed this, but Hanneman proposed his own research position and it has worked for almost two decades," Seteth said. "So, Professor, there are your options for increasing your payment. Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

"No," Byleth said. "Thank you."

"A moment, Professor," Rhea said as Byleth turned to leave. "I must ask that you not mention any of what you heard to the students or other Professors. We are performing these duties in secret to avoid causing unnecessary panic… I trust you understand?"

"Of course," Byleth said with a nod. His sense of danger and alertness were screaming at him despite the room being perfectly well-lit, the situation being extremely still, and there being almost ten feet between him and Rhea.

"Then, may the Goddess watch over you," Rhea said, seemingly dispelling the oppressive air that seemed to fill the room a moment ago.

"… What was that just now?" Sothis asked as Byleth walked out of the room. "She was just standing there, but it felt as if we were in mortal peril…"

"… Father was right. She's dangerous," Byleth muttered. With that in mind, he entered the Captain of the Knights' Office and found Jeralt going over what appeared to be a roster, a tired expression on his face.

His father spoke before he did, already aware of his presence. "The church has changed a lot since my time. Seteth, Hanneman, Manuela, Jeritza, and many of the knights... None of them were around 20 years ago," Jeralt said. He sighed. "How are you holding up? I hope those noble brats aren't giving you a headache."

"The students are manageable," Byleth said, approaching the desk. "I have something to report."

"… I'm not the leader anymore, and probably not the right person to go to about this, but alright," Jeralt said. "What's happened?"

"I overheard Seteth and Rhea speaking. They're investigating a suspicious individual who comes here often," Byleth said. Jeralt raised an eyebrow. "This investigation is secret, being handled by knights, and I've been warned not to tell the students or other professors. Something about it feels strange… especially the warning I was given."

"… Good work. You stayed sharp," Jeralt said, his expression darkening. "Lady Rhea's… got something of a history in secret dealings. I'll stay alert and try to find out what they're on about, and let you know what I find out."

"Good. We should both remain on guard," Byleth said. Jeralt nodded.

"Of course… but don't make it too obvious, kid. Like it or not, we're stuck here for at least a little while," Jeralt said. "Best to stay on their good side for now."

"I'll keep that in mind," Byleth said.

At that, he left that office and considered what he could do with the remainder of the day. After some thought, he visited the library to obtain a few books on gardening and fishing. Then, he visited Hanneman and traded a vial of blood for various documents on his student's Crests before having a small chat with Manuela as she helped fix the small 'gardening accident' on his hand. When he retired for the night, he noted the pile of books in his room seemed to be steadily growing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Mockery of a Battle**

Byleth and Sothis both agreed the following days leading up to the mock battle at the end of the Moon were far from enjoyable. For starters, Seteth had come to sit-in on his first official class, the stern-faced man glaring at him the entire time as he began teaching something he felt everyone needed on the battlefield: Situational awareness.

"We need to place it under the guise of 'introductory tactics', or that very angry henchman will surely be upon us," Sothis said as Seteth had taken his seat. Byleth followed her advice, writing that in large letters at the top of the board before he began.

"As this is the Officers Academy, I believe most of you will become commanders, should you enlist as a knight or mercenary," Byleth said, turning to face his class. "What I am teaching you today is important for anyone on a battlefield."

"Pose a question! You must engage the students!" Sothis suggested.

"… Who knows it?" he asked. A few hands shot up, but then lowered as they saw Dimitri raise his hand as well. "… Dimitri?"

"How to weigh our options in battle to best achieve certain goals?" Dimitri asked.

"Close," Byleth said. "I am teaching you how to read the state of battle and act in your best interests. Your best interest is often to complete the goals set before you, but that is not always the case. Here is an easy example of that," he continued, beginning to draw on the blackboard.

There was a simple curving line along the middle with a box, followed by a number of circles all around and a few triangles on either side, though the ones on the bottom were a bit farther away from the ones at the top. After adding a few labels and what looked like a detailed legend in the corner, he showed the board to the class.

"You and your forces are to the south," Byleth began, pointing at the four circles at the very bottom of the board. "Your client is here, just over the river. They are being pursued by enemies to the north," he continued, pointing at two circles near the center of the map and ten at the very top. "Your objective is to protect your client. but the drawbridge is raised and protected by a fortification with heavy armaments. How do you approach this situation?"

While most people seemed to be taking some time to get a better look at Byleth's map, Ingrid raised her hand immediately. "Ingrid," he said.

"I propose to charge the enemies defending the bridge so it can be quickly lowered," Ingrid said. "That's the fastest way to reunite with our… client, which allows us to join forces and potentially escape if we can outrun their pursuers and raise the bridge quickly."

"… That's a valid strategy, assuming you and your allies are capable of defeating twice your number when they're already fortified," Byleth said. He heard Felix say something disapproving and turned his attention to him. "You've found issues with this plan, Felix. Explain."

"Tch, do I even have to?" Felix asked.

"Yes," Byleth said, and Felix groaned.

"Fine… According to that distance marker you have, any long-range arms have at least three shots at our forces before we're even at the enemy's gates," Felix said. "Assuming our forces somehow make it there across open terrain without anybody dying, the enemy still has a defensive advantage and outnumbers us. They could simply keep us at bay and wear us down with ranged attacks or divert half of their forces to encircle or pincer attack us."

"Correct," Byleth said. "What would you propose?"

"Our client isn't in immediate danger," Felix said. "They can hide out in the nearby forests in case their pursuers do manage to catch up to them. Those spots have their back to the river and can't be surrounded. Anyone who can't protect themselves in a situation like that deserves their death. As for our forces, we take a path through the trees in the east. The armaments will have difficulty targeting us, and there's a chance we can go around the fortification and flank the enemy."

"Ooh, he got it! Quick, encourage him!" Sothis said excitedly.

"Well done. You must already know this," Byleth said.

"Know what? Not to throw my life away?" Felix asked, earning a glare from Ingrid.

"You know your best interest on the battlefield is to survive," Byleth said, getting the students' attention. "I am not a knight, but I have met, fought alongside, and killed enough young knights to know that many of them think dying without accomplishing anything has meaning if they die on the battlefield. It does not. Their lords do not sing their praises after their death, nor do they create a memorial for them. They are tossed aside like any other corpse. Ah, but they are stripped more thoroughly by scavengers."

The class fell silent, and from what Byleth could tell, everyone seemed to be heavily contemplating his words. At that moment, Seteth cleared his throat. "… Professor, I believe you may want to reconsider your explanation. As it stands, it sounds as if you are discouraging knighthood," he said.

"Why would I discourage knighthood?" Byleth asked. "There's steady pay even in times of peace. You're given status, property, and potentially servants for performing well. The number of times you're called to action is typically lower than that of a mercenary. I think it's profitable work."

"Then could you simplify what you were trying to explain?" Seteth asked.

"… You can't get paid if you die," Byleth said, thinking about his main point in his father's terms now. "And I don't think there are legends about knights who die in their first battle, so you don't get glory either."

"I imagine those would be rather short," Sothis said, suppressing a laugh over the idea.

"So, my point is…" Byleth said, looking over the students once more to see that everyone was paying attention. "On the battlefield, do what you can to win. Always consider death an immediate loss."

Despite that simplification, the overall tone of the class seemed to have irreparably shifted to a somewhat fatalistic one that quite a few of the students weren't exactly ready for. The discussion became somewhat stiff, and Byleth was certain Seteth would judge him harshly for it. It may have been why he hurried to physical training for the day, but thankfully it wasn't noticed as Seteth seemingly needed to leave due to something happening outside.

Two days out from the mock battle, and Byleth tried his hand at a written assessment. Building on his previous lecture, he sought to gauge each students' ability to read the situation with five open-ended questions, with the caveat that every student was expected to answer while taking into account their own abilities, which he had mostly gauged after two training sessions. Thankfully, that proved to be much more productive than the discussion he held yesterday, primarily because it showed him the most dangerous habits each of his students had.

The biggest offenders were Felix and Sylvain, both of whom were extremely overconfident in their abilities. Almost all of Felix's responses essentially boiled down to him 'cutting through the opposition' with little regard for anything save occasionally some movement for a better engagement approach and advantageous terrain, all while expecting allies to follow his lead once he made a path. On the other hand, Sylvain seemed to be arrogant on the complete opposite side of the spectrum, often claiming he could put himself in clearly disadvantageous situations to protect his allies or simply charging the enemy as a vanguard even if a direct confrontation was a poor choice.

"Those two are such strange people… it would seem they're quite good friends, despite being almost nothing alike," Sothis said as Byleth was adding some finishing marks to Sylvain's final response.

"If they fought as well as they claimed, they'd be an unbeatable combination," Byleth said, recalling the fact that Sylvain was the only person Felix could fight alongside without issue.

Moving on to the next most problematic pair, he felt a bit confused. Despite the lecture from the previous day, Dedue and Ingrid both seemed intent on putting their life on the line whenever their 'Lord' was even remotely threatened. Ingrid claimed she would 'put everything on the line' when it came to protecting them in any situation when they began at a disadvantage, and Dedue had even literally wrote that he would 'remain behind and stall the enemy so they could escape', eliciting a huge groan from Sothis.

"Is this what your father was grateful you never had? Some bout of feeling invincible while growing up? Or perhaps these children are just in love with the idea of dying," Sothis said.

"Either way, I have to address this," Byleth said.

He continued with the worst offenders, those who seemed out of their league when it came to reading a battlefield. The two in question were Mercedes and Ashe, though the root of their failings obviously stemmed from different reasons. Mercedes seemed to have not yet set foot on a real battlefield and defaulted almost every answer to 'providing support to the best of my abilities' or 'trying to regroup with my allies'. For the first three situations, those answers and their explanations were certainly wise choices for someone specialized in healing magic with very limited combat capabilities, but the moment things got tricky, they failed to consider several factors present in the proposed question. Ashe simply seemed to not have a good grasp on large scale combat, as his answers almost entirely focused on what he himself could do and had no consideration for how the battle would progress. Byleth was pleased when he read that Ashe would 'run away instead' if he didn't completely agree with the cause on the more difficult situations, but he didn't elaborate on how he would escape the perilous starting position he was given.

"… Is it wrong to think we are stripping their innocence away with our teachings?" Sothis asked as she glanced over Mercedes' response.

"To my knowledge, they chose to come here," Byleth said. "It's not stripping away if they paid to have it removed."

"You have a point," Sothis said, though there was still a hint of sadness in her voice.

The last two sets of responses were quite good, coming from Dimitri and Annette. Byleth had honestly expected Dimitri's plans to be similar to Felix and Sylvain's, composed entirely of charging the enemy and relying on his own strength, but the young prince was actually rather systematic in his approach. Most of his responses revolved around either eliminating the enemy with measured attacks or focusing on key targets that could shift the tide of battle, all while being rather reasonable with his own abilities and often taking time to rally forces first before going into a large scale battle, if the situation allowed for it. Dimitri's only major failing was that he only considered victories as defeating every enemy present, despite three of the five situations actively encouraging alternative victory conditions such as defeating commanders or escaping.

Byleth could say Annette had some varied approaches, but in all honesty, Annette took almost every approach. The sheer number she suggested had required additional pieces of paper for her to fully elaborate, and though her own abilities may have been slightly exaggerated for some, most of the plans seemed perfectly feasible. The only flaw Byleth saw in most of them was the assumption that her forces would win every fight if they either had a numbers, range, or terrain advantage, with no consideration for exceptional talent or enemies clearly denoted as 'dangerous' in the situation. She also unfortunately seemed to consider most fortified enemies as static pieces rather than being able to adapt on the fly, and a number of her roundabout eliminations would certainly have alerted anyone holding a fortress and changed the situation. Simply, she knew tactics, but lacked experience.

"Working your students hard, Professor? Or do you simply have an overachiever in your class?" Manuela asked as she dropped down into the loveseat next to Byleth in the Knight's Lounge, the small open room on the second floor of the monastery that lay before the sealed room Byleth reached before. He was doing a quick once over of all the essays as the sun began to set while she seemed to be taking a break. Manuela let out a sigh and produced a flask from her jacket, taking a quick drink as she gazed out the window they sat near.

"… I don't think Annette is an overachiever," Byleth said. "But she seems to be the most studious."

"Let me guess… book smart, but not much of a fighter?" Manuela asked. Byleth nodded, and Manuela let out a dry laugh. "I have a student like that, but he's so lazy I'm certain the boy wouldn't even come to class if Edelgard wasn't insistent of it. Needless to say, he barely wrote complete sentences for his introductory sheet."

"Introductory sheet?" Byleth asked.

"It's something I like to give my students on the first real day of class," Manuela asked. "Think of it as having everyone tell me about themselves, but there's a small presentation portion so the entire class gets to know each other a little better. It usually works out just fine, helps the kids bond early… but there was some trouble this year. Have you ever met Bernadetta?"

"… I can't say I have," Byleth said after thinking about everyone he had met.

"She's a shy girl… a very shy girl," Manuela said. She sighed. "So shy, in fact, that when she found out everyone had to go and introduce themselves, she panicked and ran out of the classroom! She returned after lunch and apologized, but I can't believe that kind of reaction… and of course, Seteth came and found out what happened. You can imagine the time I had explaining that mess."

"Your class sounds… much more difficult than mine," Byleth said.

"There's a point for my guidance," Sothis chimed.

"I don't know if I'd call them difficult as much as I'd call them… eccentric," Manuela said. "Honestly, they all seem like good kids. And I'd rather a few personality quirks to the zealotry your lot has, getting themselves injured in training on the first day and all."

"Some of them seem enamored with death," Byleth said. "Specifically, dying nobly. My first goal is to remove that notion from their mind."

"You have my full support there, Professor," Manuela said. "Honestly, young men and women lining up to die for some old fools that barely care about them all for honor or some other such nonsense… I hope whoever wrote that part into knighthood is burning in the eternal flames. Hehe… how about we drink to that?" she continued, taking a drink from her flask before offering it to Byleth. He took a small drink, tasting an almost sickly-sweet wine as he handed the flask back to a smiling Manuela.

"A little sweet for my liking," Byleth said. "But I am used to bitter drink."

"And here I thought you'd turn it down! Maybe you are trying to cozy up to me, Byleth," Manuela said, shifting over so she pressed her body up against him. "You know, I've got a whole bottle back in my room. What do you say you join me and we… have a little chat?"

"Are you ready to teach me healing magic?" Byleth asked. Manuela giggled.

"I knew that was coming, but this always makes you seem like such a tease," she said. "But no, I'm not ready just yet."

"Ok. I still have to read more on the basics of magic, so we can start at practical knowledge," Byleth said.

"Becoming rather comfortable, aren't you?" Seteth asked, the man peering in through the open entrance to the lounge. "While I have no quarrel with relationships between faculty members and knights, I ask that such things be kept to private quarters and that you ensure it has no impact on either of your commitments to the students. Which, I might add, can be called into question for you both given recent events."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Seteth," Manuela said, clinging to Byleth's arm and resting her head on his shoulder. "We're all still settling in for the year. No class is perfect at the start. Otherwise, what would we have to teach them?"

"We're not in a relationship," Byleth said, continuing to read essays with little regard for Manuela.

"… I see," Seteth said, deciding not to delve into the subject further. "Regardless, I trust you two have adequately prepared your students for the coming mock battle? If not, you only have one more day."

That warning was mostly pointless for Byleth, who continued expanding on his introductory tactics session by shifting his lecture towards a breakdown of weapon match ups. While experience taught him that no one weapon guaranteed victory over the other, he was aware that enough skill with one typically lead to an advantage over another. Still, he felt that none of his students were near that level of proficiency yet, and instead covered the basics of single combat against various kinds of enemies.

"I've been told a man on a horse is spiritually bigger than a man without one," Byleth said. "I know a man on a horse is physically bigger than a man without one. A mounted opponent is almost always more difficult to deal with on foot, primarily in open terrain. They have longer reach, are more mobile, and often have more momentum behind their attacks. But there is a trick to dealing with them. Who knows?"

Ashe raised his hand, and Byleth nodded to him. "Fortify your own position and raise weapons so they can't charge you," Ashe said.

"You often lack the luxury to do so in the middle of battle," Byleth said. "That would work if you were preparing for battle in a defensive position, not in the middle of an open field. Anyone else?"

Dedue raised his hand and got an acknowledgment. "Kill the horse first," he said.

"Correct," Byleth said. He heard a few collective gasps around the room but continued regardless. "This strategy is commonly applied to pegasi or wyvern riders, but it works against cavaliers as well. They may not fall to their deaths like their flying counterparts, but the landing will disorient them and leave them vulnerable until they recover. Even then, they will be fighting on foot afterwards, reducing their mobility and thus severely weakening their offensive presence."

"Question, Professor," Annette said as she raised her hand.

"Ask," Byleth replied.

"If fighting on a horse gives so much advantages, how come you don't fight on a horse?" Annette asked.

"As a mercenary, I am asked to charge often," Byleth said. "People who charge on a horse arrive long before people who charge on foot. They take the full force of the enemy. People who charge on foot fight a weakened, or at the very least, disorganized enemy."

"… So you're serving your best interest?" Annette asked.

"That is the main reason," Byleth said with a nod. "The other reason is that my line of work often involved fighting indoors or in small, less than ideal spaces. No horseback riding talent will get you out of a narrow alleyway when you're surrounded. The extra size makes you easier to target, and the horse's movement is limited."

"Yeah… that makes sense," Annette said with a nod, seemingly in contemplation over what she heard.

"Perhaps we should reassure the horseback enthusiasts," Sothis said, noticing a few troubled looks among the students.

"… Those observations come from someone who often fights in poor circumstances," Byleth said. "The main benefits of fighting on horseback still make them invaluable in open terrain. They are extremely useful defensively, allowing the rider to cover more ground and have greater control of the battlefield, or simply allow them to flee faster if necessary. And remember that even if you are specialized in fighting on horseback, you can always choose to fight on foot if the situation calls for it."

The day continued with basic coverage of how mounts affected combat, which ultimately led to a small field trip down to the stables before a very short training session. By the time night had fallen, Byleth was preparing to retire from the library, having spent the later parts of his afternoon there in order to read the Records of Kingdom Nobility, which he believed could give him more insight into his students. As he returned the book, Tomas approached him. "Learning about your students' lineage, Professor?" he asked.

"Yes," Byleth said.

"You know, as their Professor, you may request an official family history for each of your students… with justification, of course. That information is considered private by some," Tomas said.

"I was only interested in current information," Byleth said. "I believe many of their fixations on death has to do with family members."

"Indeed… some of those children have had a rough life," Tomas said. Byleth nodded. "… Forgive me, I'm not very good at speaking about such things. But I have heard something about you, Professor."

"What have you heard?" Byleth asked.

"I hear you are lacking in knowledge of the Church of Seiros," Tomas said. Byleth nodded, a bit confused as to why that of all things was the information about him being passed around.

"You have me there… of all the things to gossip about, someone not knowing Church rules? Is that really our most interesting fact to these people?" Sothis thought aloud.

"This library contains countless documents about the teachings and history of the church," Tomas continued. "I encourage you to make good use of them."

"… I'll try," Byleth said. Tomas chuckled.

"Of course, I understand if you are more interested in learning new skills or familiarizing yourself with the students. You are a teacher before you are a member of the church, after all," Tomas said before shuffling away.

"What a strange old man," Sothis remarked as Byleth took his leave. He couldn't help but agree, deciding to ignore the strange old man and continue with his usual schedule. When he went for the final meal the Dining Hall offered for the night, he once again found himself falling in line directly behind the quiet purple-haired woman with a blue jacket.

"Usually eat late?" the woman asked as they sat down next to each other once again.

"When I finish working first," Byleth said. "You?"

"Preparing for work," she said.

"Mmm," Byleth answered, having taken a bite already. He swallowed before speaking again. "Good luck with the investigation."

"Investigation? I'm night patrol," she said.

"And I'm a stable hand," he said.

"Hmph," she responded before taking another bite. The duo fell into silence for a little, simply eating their food without much care before she spoke again. "… So, who's the leak?"

"Overheard the archbishop and Seteth," he said. "Door was open," he added, getting an exasperated sigh from the woman.

"I tell those two every time, but they're insistent on openness," the woman said.

"Some church teaching?" he asked.

"What else could it be?" she asked.

"Senility," Byleth said. That got a content 'hmm' out of the woman.

"They are older than they look," she said.

"How much?" Byleth asked.

"Beats me," she said. The two fell back into eating in relative silence, prompting Sothis to speak up.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange neither of you knows the other's name?" Sothis asked. "That you have such casual conversation without even knowing who the other is?"

Byleth disagreed with that thought, continuing to eat in silence much to Sothis' annoyance. The woman seemed perfectly content with their current situation, and so was he. They finished eating at almost the same time and ended up leaving the at the same time as well. "Good luck with the mock battle," the woman said.

"Doubt I'll need it," Byleth said. "But thanks. Be careful."

"I always am," the woman said. They nodded to one another and went their separate ways once more.

"… Well, I'm glad to see there is another with your mannerisms," Sothis said as Byleth returned to his room.

"I enjoy our talks," Byleth said with a nod.

As the day of the mock battle arrived, Byleth ended class early so his students could properly prepare themselves. He found himself at the training grounds alongside Dimitri, seemingly awaiting the coming battle. "It's finally time for the mock battle," Dimitri said, breaking the silence. "I'm eager to put my skills to use. And you, Professor?"

"I look forward to it," Byleth said.

"Excellent! I have high expectations for your command," Dimitri said, his enthusiasm growing with Byleth's response. "That said, I've no doubt it will take everything we've got to pull a victory. Our opponents are mighty, that much is certain, but I'm positive we can win."

"Hey there!" Claude called, he and Edelgard approaching Dimitri and Byleth as they entered the training ground. "Did we miss our invite to this strategy meeting? Oh, no worries- we'll just join in now."

"Nice try, Claude, but I do not intend to let our strategies slip," Dimitri said with a grin. "Especially when we are up against such strong opponents as you two."

"Well now! Kind words from his kingliness!" Claude said in mock affection. "If that's the case, we'd better come up with some clever schemes so as not to disappoint. Right, Princess?"

"Right," Edelgard said. She smirked. "No matter the tactics you devise, we will destroy you. The best you can hope for is to learn a thing or two."

"That's some big talk for someone that almost died last we fought together… how about we temper that ego?" Sothis suggested.

"If that is your intent, may I offer a word of advice beforehand?" Byleth asked, deciding to take Sothis' advice.

"Professor?" Dimitri asked.

"Oh? Selling out to the opposition? I'll need to prepare a suitable payment then," Edelgard teased. "What advice do you have to offer?"

"Try not to throw your axe away before the fight is over," Byleth said. Edelgard's eyes widened at that while both Claude and Dimitri stifled a laugh. "This time, you won't be under my protection."

"I had that situation under control! Besides, if that bandit did not resort to cowardly tactics like deception, I would never have been caught unaware!" Edelgard said.

"So you are weak to deception," Byleth said, earning a glare from Edelgard. "Claude, you have your advantage."

"Heh, check the barrels near your room tonight, Teach," Claude said with a playful wink. "I know a cleaning guy who owes me a favor, if you catch my meaning."

Dimitri let out a hearty laugh. "There's nothing wrong with a friendly rivalry, but let's not get carried away," he said. "A rash attitude could be your undoing, after all."

"Hmph… if you think you have the luxury of taking it easy because of your previous work, you will regret it," Edelgard said, clearly a bit aggravated at Byleth's unexpected taunt.

"Ooh… With you two getting this fired up before the battle even starts… it'll make it that much easier for my class to sweep up a win," Claude said, lazily stretching as he looked from Edelgard to Dimitri. "So please, carry on."

"A good point, Claude," Dimitri said, shifting his attention to him. "I apologize. That wasn't my intention. At any rate, let's vow to make this a productive battle, shall we?"

"Indeed. Edelgard, practice firmly grasping the handle with both hands," Byleth said. "You are less likely to throw an axe you have a firm grip on."

"… We're going to crush you into nothing but paste and dust," she said, looking like she was prepared to fight Byleth on the spot.

"Aw, how precious," Manuela said, approaching the group with Hanneman in tow. "Looks like you and the students have become fast friends."

"While I am pleased that you are taking the initiative to acquaint yourself with the students, I'm afraid it's about time for the faculty strategy meeting," Hanneman said.

"Ah, how time flies! In that case, I'll see you later," Claude said, making a quick exit.

"You'll eat your words, Professor. Even if I have to force feed them to you," Edelgard said.

"Miss von Hresvelg, that kind of talk is uncalled for," Manuela said. "And you, Professor… have you been provoking my student?"

"I told her not to throw her axe away before the fight was over," Byleth said. Edelgard audibly grumbled, getting a confused look from Manuela and Hanneman.

"… Well, stop that. It's unbecoming of a Professor to… taunt a student," Manuela said, though she clearly had difficulty understanding how that was taken as a provocation.

"Of course. I apologize," Byleth said with a nod to Edelgard. Before she could say anything, Hanneman herded him and Manuela away, leaving Dimitri to try and placate her before she stormed off. Sothis couldn't help but giggle as she looked back on the scene.

Byleth followed the other professors to the outskirts of the monastery, and they soon found themselves faced with a few armored Knights of Seiros headed by Jeralt, who stood in front of a few large caches of weaponry and armor. "Good, you've arrived," Jeralt greeted. "In case you don't know, I'm in charge of overseeing this mock battle between the houses. The rules are simple. Each of the houses will be competing against one another in open combat to give the students a feeling for the upcoming Battle of the Eagle and Lion, and the last house standing wins. Everyone will be using sanctioned training gear and fighting on foot to minimize the risk of serious injury, and all mages are advised to use their best discretion. Don't light the forest on fire, don't freeze anyone, don't blow holes through someone's chest. Anyone found using excessive force against an opponent, using a non-training weapon, or attacking an opponent that has surrendered or is already incapacitated, will disqualify their entire house. Make sure to tell that to your students."

All three Professors nodded in understanding.

"Good. With the basics out of the way, let's talk safety," Jeralt continued. "When you meet up with your students, tell them that there is a way to withdraw from the battle if they feel threatened. They may surrender in this mock battle by throwing down their weapons and walking with their hands behind their head towards the perimeter maintained by the knights. As I stated before, anyone attacking someone who has surrendered disqualifies their entire house. On the other hand, anyone caught trying cheeky nonsense like surrendering temporarily to escape danger before rejoining the battle will also disqualify their entire house. Is that clear?"

Hanneman and Manuela both nodded while Byleth raised his hand. "Yes?" Jeralt asked.

"Does fighting unarmed count as fighting with a non-training weapon?" Byleth asked.

"… No, unarmed combat should be fine. The excessive force rule still applies, so keep that in mind," Jeralt said, focusing on Byleth. The warning that he couldn't get on top of someone and beat them into submission was sent loud and clear as he nodded in response. "Then, you're all free to join your classes. The knights will carry gear to your starting positions and plant each house's flag down for your students to join you. The church wants a good showing from each house, so do your best out there."

At that, the professors all moved to their respective starting locations. As it happened, the Blue Lions seemed to be positioned near the southeast end of the combat zone, in open terrain protected by two nearby forests. Once Byleth explained all the rules back to his students after they arrived, he turned his attention to gearing them up. "We only have four of each weapon type," Byleth said. "That's twenty weapons between nine people."

"Hmm… that seems more than adequate for this exercise," Dimitri said. "How do you propose we divvy up our weaponry? Many of us are capable of using multiple weapons with ease."

"… I'll go down the line and consider who can best make use of each weapon type," Byleth said. "First, swords… you, me, Felix, and Ingrid."

"Obvious choices," Felix said, taking a sword for himself before anyone else.

"The four lances will go to Dimitri, Ingrid, Sylvain and... actually, we'll only take three," Byleth said. "Dedue, Ashe, Sylvain, and Annette will carry axes."

"That's a lot of people carrying two weapons already," Sylvain said.

"That should be all they need," Byleth said. "Ashe, Felix, Mercedes, and I will carry bows."

"Finally, Dedue will carry gauntlets," Byleth said.

"Aren't Mercie and I getting a second weapon?" Annette asked.

"You'd both be slowed down carrying something on your back," Byleth said. "I would give Mercedes a sword if we had another, but we don't."

"I'm much more comfortable knowing you and Felix are carrying swords instead of me and Annie," Mercedes said.

"Professor, may I take the spare lance?" Dimitri asked. "While its not my first choice of attack, being able to throw a lance at the enemy without losing my primary weapon provides me more options in battle."

"… You have the strength for it. Go ahead," Byleth said with a nod. As everyone armed themselves, Byleth surveyed the situation, Sothis' vision replacing his for the most part as he got a good view of their surroundings. Once he felt comfortable with the area, he checked on each of the students to make sure they were comfortable with their gear.

Soon after, a horn bellowed in the distance, signaling for everyone to get into position. "It is about time for the battle to begin," Dimitri said, glancing skywards for a moment before he turned back to Byleth. "Our victory depends on your leadership. Do not let us down."

"I won't," Byleth said. The horn went off once more, signaling for everyone to finish getting ready. "When the battle begins, we'll take up defensive positions in the surrounding forests. Ingrid, Ashe, Mercedes, I want you waiting along the edges of the one to the north. Felix, Sylvain, and Annette will occupy the edge of the western forest. Dimitri, Dedue, you two will come with me and draw the enemy's attention towards the clearing between the forests. I intend to draw in advancing forces and encircle them."

"… Using the most high-profile targets as bait. Are you certain this will work, Professor?" Dimitri asked.

"Our opponents are still green," Byleth said, already moving into the opening between the two forests.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Sylvain said. "There's guys like me and Felix in both of the other houses, so this'll work."

"And what's that supposed to mean, fool?" Felix asked.

"In other words, some hot-headed fools will fall for this," Ingrid clarified, getting a chuckle from Sylvain and a low growl from Felix.

"I suspect we'll need to split up once the fighting truly begins," Byleth said. "Stay in groups and focus on survival. Dimitri and I are the only two allowed to take independent action. Is that clear?"

"Hmm? Why me, Professor?" Dimitri asked.

"You have a sound tactical mind with measured confidence and the physical ability to defeat most opponents," Byleth said. "As of now, you are the only person in this class that meets those requirements."

"… I understand," Dimitri said, a smile creeping onto his face. "I won't let us down!"

The final horn went off, and the Blue Lions began their plan. Byleth, Dimitri, and Dedue rushed out into the opening as the other Blue Lions took covered positions. When they ran out, he saw Claude briefly trying to call Lorenz back behind the barricade the Golden Deer had been given command of, to make up for the fact that they only had one forest for protection. "None of your shallow tactics are required, Claude! Ignatz, Raphael, come! We can dismantle the opposition by ourselves!" Lorenz shouted.

"Hey, the Professor is already out in the open! I bet he thinks he can outmuscle me, but I'll show him!" Raphael said. "C'mon, Ignatz, you can back us up!"

"Wha-?! But I'm not ready!" Ignatz yelled as Raphael essentially dragged him from the tree line to join up with Lorenz.

"Excellent. Three against three, with both the Professor and the house leader on the opposition's side! A victory against these three will surely carve our name into this battle's history!" Lorenz said. "Now, charge!"

"Are you really making light of our new Professor?" Claude asked as Lorenz's group ran off. He sighed. "If you drop your guard, you're going to get hurt…"

"… It seems Sylvain knows our opposition better than I do," Dimitri said, readying his lance. Dedue readied his axe as well while Byleth stuck his sword into the ground and prepared his bow.

"Come now, Professor! You can't possibly think to pick us off!" Lorenz said. "Spread out!" he commanded, prompting Raphael and Ignatz to put some distance between them.

"Fire at will," Byleth commanded. On cue, arrows began to fly from both of the forests as Ashe, Felix, and Mercedes opened fire. Lorenz, being the leader of the pack, was the primary target, and almost fell over from the two arrows that struck his sides. Ignatz took one to his stomach, slowing him down, as Raphael moved forwards unimpeded by one that brushed his shoulder.

"Hey, what gives?!" Raphael asked, turning his attention to the forest. Before he could begin approaching, Annette unleashed a powerful blast of wind that knocked him flat onto his back, catching him off balance.

"Gah! What trickery-!" Lorenz began before Byleth let loose an arrow into his chest, knocking the boy down. At the same time, Dimitri and Ingrid converged on the still disoriented Ignatz, striking him with their lances before he could recover and disarming him. Raphael shook off the shock of the initial blow and tried to get up, but Sylvain was on top of him before he could move, resting the tip of his lance above the larger boy's neck.

"I know what you're thinking, but trust me when I say having this pushed onto your throat hurts like hell," Sylvain said, watching Raphael seemingly consider his options.

"… Ugh, we messed that one up big time, didn't we?" he asked, looking over to see Ignatz covering his head with his hands as Dimitri and Ingrid waited above him.

"… To think you would resort to such tactics," Lorenz said, struggling to get back up with his lance as a support. "I expected more from you, Professor."

"Charging into an open field is a sure way to get yourself killed," Byleth said as he readied another arrow. Lorenz' eyes widened. "Remember that if you want to make a name for yourself," he continued, shooting Lorenz again and knocking the boy back to the ground.

"That's three Deer, but it seems the Eagles are approaching," Sothis warned. Byleth shifted his attention to Dimitri and Ingrid, who seemed to be moving towards the forest as Dorothea and Caspar headed their way. He spotted movement on the other side of the forest, and quickly recognized the figure.

"Ashe, Mercedes, retreat!" Byleth called.

"Retreat? Whatever for?" Mercedes asked. Ashe gasped and suddenly pulled her towards himself, getting a startled gasp from the girl as a training sword barely missed her.

"Hmm. I had certainty I was unseen," Petra muttered as she swiftly turned to follow up with her attack. Her sword caught Ashe's back, knocking him and Mercedes down to the ground. Petra was about to strike again but moved when she saw Mercedes' hand begin to glow. A burst of magical energy went off where she just was, some of the trees growing darker from the attack as energy was sapped from them.

"Ashe, can you move?" Mercedes asked.

"Don't have a choice," Ashe grunted, rolling off Mercedes. He scrambled backwards when he saw Petra coming back around to strike again, hurriedly drawing his axe in an attempt to defend himself. He was certain he would be struck again as Petra raised her sword, but Dedue intercepted her, blocking her swing with his axe and forcing her back with brute strength.

"Are you alright?" Dedue asked as Ashe got to his feet, readying his own axe.

"I am now," Ashe said. Mercedes rose to heal him, and the trio stared down Petra. The girl readied her sword as if to fight, prompting all three of them to back away and prepare a counter. She smirked, suddenly turning tail and heading towards Dimitri and Ingrid, who were having difficulty finding an opening against Caspar, who was being supported by both Dorothea and Linhardt's magical attacks. "Hey, she's-"

"Already on it!" Felix called, rushing after Petra with surprising speed. The Crest of Fraldarius glowed behind him as he took his next step, his foot digging into the ground before he sped up, each step propelling him further and further forwards. Petra noticed the glow and realized he would intercept her, sliding to stop her advance as Felix overshot and almost ran straight into the forest, barely managing to stop himself and get in her way. She glanced to either side and saw Annette and Sylvain coming to join him while Byleth moved to support Dimitri and Ingrid and weighed her options. "Big mistake," Felix said, having closed the distance between them almost instantly. Petra instinctively dove to the side and rolled into the forest, narrowly avoiding Felix's attack.

"Retreat is my option," Petra muttered, backing into the forest. Felix pursued her, the duo going further into the forest.

Meanwhile, Byleth dashed past Caspar as Ingrid and Dimitri kept him at bay with swift lance strikes, focusing first on the green-haired boy who he had recently learned was called Linhardt. "A little help would be appreciated," the boy said with slight panic in his voice. He let loose a Nosferatu spell that Byleth easily sidestepped, growing even more panicked as the professor approached him.

Byleth felt a blast of Thunder magic strike him, his muscles faltering for a moment as he almost lost his footing. Through sheer force of will, he continued his approach and saw Lindhardt's eyes widen, the effects of the spell wearing off. "What kind of Crest is-?" Linhardt began, only to be silenced as Byleth's sword struck him first in the stomach and then in the shoulder, downing the boy instantly.

"Hey, what happened to my- augh!" Caspar called moments before Dimitri managed to slam the side of his spear into the boy's knee, breaking his stance. Ingrid followed up with a strike into Caspar's shoulder, knocking him down to all fours.

"Umm, Edie? What's the plan here?" Dorothea asked nervously, watching as Caspar and Linhardt fell in quick succession. Byleth turned his attention to her, readying his sword for a moment before he suddenly ducked down, a few arrows flying over him and striking Dorothea, who fell back with a pained cry.

"Move!" Sothis warned, prompting Byleth to hurriedly retreat. There was an explosion of dark magic behind him, and he glanced back to see Lysithea looking rather annoyed at her miss with Claude and Leonie nearby, bows at the ready.

"I'd call them overconfident for fighting two houses at once, but they are winning," Claude said, taking aim at the fleeing Byleth. He sighed. "If Lorenz had listened, we'd have this one in the bag with how spread out their forces are."

"Some noble he is," Leonie groaned, firing off a shot that Byleth managed to avoid with a quick slide. "Damn, the Professor can move."

"We should get going too. Company's here," Lysithea said, turning her attention to the approaching Ferdinand and Hubert, a tall boy with dark hair and snake-like eyes. Following closely behind them was a short hunched over girl with a bow, Bernadetta, whose messy purple hair would have looked like a small bush if it were green.

"Draw them in like we planned," Claude said, firing off a quick shot at Ferdinand that was easily avoided. Those three began to retreat into the forest, leading their pursuers away for a moment as Edelgard and Manula went to help Dorothea.

"My, the Professor in action is something to behold," Manuela said, kneeling down beside Dorothea as a green glow enveloped her hand. "Are you alright dear? You did wonderfully," she said, easing Dorothea's pain and restoring her energy.

"Thanks, Manuela," Dorothea said, reaching for her fallen hat and dusting it off. "I should still be in this… but to think he just shrugged off my attack and got Linhardt."

"Quickly, ready yourselves," Edelgard said as he lowered her axe to her side, watching Ingrid and Dimitri regroup with Byleth near Caspar's fallen form. "I doubt we have more than a momentary respite."

"Impossible!" Ferdinand yelled from the forest. The Black Eagle trio shifted their attention to his voice and saw an arcing wall of ice cutting through it, with a huffing Marianne at one end and Hanneman at the other.

On the other side of it, Ferdinand hurriedly turned to lock spears with Leonie, the girl suddenly attacking without warning. Bernadetta let out a yelp and tried to fire wildly at Claude, though the boy had hidden in a tree and easily managed to take her out with a few well-timed shots. A slight distance away, Hubert and Lysithea were exchanging spell for spell in a raw contest of magical power, though the burn marks accumulating on Hubert's clothing showed which one of them clearly had the advantage.

"Keh… Ferdinand, we must rejoin Lady Edelgard!" Hubert called, disengaging and sprinting over to his companion.

"I give up! I give up! Just please stop shooting me!" Bernadetta cried, her hand over head as she curled up on the floor, her bow discarded.

"Does that look like an option?!" Ferdinand asked as he managed to push Leonie back, a worried expression on his face as he realized Claude was taking aim at him.

"I'll make a path," Hubert said, suddenly hurling a ball of dark magic at the wall of ice at their back. It managed to open a piece of it, and Ferdinand rushed through without much thought. Hubert launched an attack at Leonie as she recovered, knocking the girl flat before he tried to follow Ferdinand.

As he turned around, two arrows struck him, one square in his back and the other in the back of his leg, crippling him. "Hubert!" Ferdinand called, reaching back into the opening and trying to pull him through.

Hubert saw Lysithea preparing to attack, the girl having caught up, and pushed Ferdinand away. "Go to Lady Edelgard!" Hubert said. Ferdinand grit his teeth and turned tail, running away mere moments before Lysithea's attack struck Hubert and blew him through the ice wall, the Crest of Gloucester glowing above her as she cast the spell.

"… Seems this is as far as I go," Hubert said, managing to roll onto his back as he saw the remainder of the Golden Deer approaching him.

"If its any consolation, you were more of a challenge than I thought you'd be," Lysithea said. Hubert merely scoffed at that, laying there as they passed him by.

"Edelgard, the Golden Deer!" Ferdinand called as he rushed out of the forest. He had expected to find her and Manuela waiting patiently, but instead saw them locked in combat with Byleth and Dimitri while Dorothea was moments away from being defeated by Ingrid, whose Crest of Daphnel signaled a powerful Combat Art headed Dorothea's way. He would have looked more if an arrow from Ashe didn't strike his arm, forcing the boy into action as he saw Dedue approaching him.

"Out of my way, Dimitri. We can settle which one of us is stronger after I defeat your Professor," Edelgard said, her axe forcing Dimitri's lance down. She was forced back as Dimitri forced the back of his lance up, attempting to strike her with the shaft and forcing her back enough to withdraw his weapon.

"Sorry, but I think we'll decide that here and now!" Dimitri said, suddenly going into a series of quick thrusts that Edelgard could barely reflect.

"Fine! If you insist on getting in my way, I'll crush you first!" Edelgard yelled, suddenly hopping backwards as the Crest of Seiros glowed behind her.

"You can try!" Dimitri answered, stooping low and raising his lance as the Crest of Blaiddyd appeared behind him. Edelgard twirled her axe overhead once before stepping forwards and slamming it down as Dimitri spun once before taking a massive swing with his lance. Their weapons clashed and broke apart almost immediately, their shattered forms blowing past them both as a small shockwave created a radial gust of wind around the fighters. Seemingly unfazed, they immediately drew their swords and began dueling.

While their swordfight began, Petra and Felix's battle neared its conclusion. They had fought up and down the forest near the Blue Lions starting position almost non-stop, the game of cat and mouse wearing them both down as they had repeatedly met for brief but intense skirmishes. "So these are fighting techniques from Brigid," Felix huffed, readying his sword. "I'm impressed."

"You are also skilled," Petra acknowledged, her sword remaining low at her side. Felix simply shifted his stance slightly, preparing to make a move. That preparation was enough for Petra to rush him, almost catching him off guard as he managed to deflect a low slash. She drew her blade back and tried to circle around him, turning her entire body so her next attack had more force. Felix swung with his entire body as well, this time managing to push Petra back when their blades clashed. He advanced with a series of quick but measured slashes, never committing enough to any single slash to expose himself if she dodged but using enough force to push her back each time.

Felix noticed his attacks pushing Petra back more each time and began putting more effort into his offensive. Seeing an opening, he suddenly changed his approach, attempting to strike twice in quick succession to disarm her. His first strike connected, but Petra loosened her grip on her sword. His strike reversed the blade in her hand, allowing her to backhand the weapon like an oversized dagger and strike the underside of Felix's chin, knocking him backwards and almost clean off his feet. As he struggled to regain his footing, Petra went in for a finishing strike. She readied her sword, only to be struck in the side by a burst of magic that knocked her to the ground. "That was a close one… Felix, are you alright?" Mercedes asked as she approached.

"… I could have handled that myself," Felix said, glancing over to Petra who was now having difficulty sitting up. "But thanks anyways."

"Let me get you all patched up… I don't think we've won yet," Mercedes said, her hands now glowing with healing magic.

Back outside of the forest, Manuela found herself pinned down by an onslaught of attacks from Byleth. Despite her appearance, Manuela was extremely skilled with a sword, almost matching Byleth in terms of technical skill. Her disadvantages came in terms of physical ability, which Byleth completely outmatched her in. "You certainly aren't making this easy, Professor," Manuela said, her breath a little ragged from how far she had been pushed back. She threw out a quick Nosferatu attack, managing to slow down Byleth's advance momentarily and regain a bit of energy before he slammed his blade against hers, almost throwing her off balance with a single strike.

"I'm concerned about my pay," Byleth said as he stooped down, preparing to unleash a Combat Art. "So I can't lose."

As Byleth prepared to strike, Manuela ran her hand along her blade, magic coating it for a moment as she prepared to strike back. Byleth swung quickly as Manuela gripped her sword with both hands, swinging in an upwards crescent to try and halt the attack. She managed to disarm him, which surprised her until she realized Byleth had simply let go of his sword. By the time she looked down, Byleth was upon her, tackling the woman and throwing her to the ground. The shock left her unable to maintain a good grip on her sword, allowing Byleth to wrest it from her grip and put the point against her throat. "… We'll give the students the wrong idea if we carry on like this," Manuela teased, slowly moving to rest her hand on Byleth's face. He pressed the blade down slightly, getting a small gasp from her.

"Surrender," Byleth said, noting the tiniest trace of magic lingering in both of her hands.

"… Alright, you win," Manuela managed, the training sword still pressing against her throat. She lowered her hands and dispelled the lingering magic on them, prompting Byleth to release her. He stood up and offered her his hand, which she gratefully took. "… Well done. I nearly wound up a patient in my own infirmary," she said. She coughed a little, rubbing her neck before glaring at Byleth. "Did you really have to go for my jugular, though?"

"Work habit," Byleth said. "I forget to hold back sometimes."

"I'll remember that next time we have to fight each other," Manuela said. "But you'd better hurry along and rejoin your class. Unless you want people to think we ran away from the battle to play around… do you?"

"You have a point," Byleth said. He turned around and ran off in the direction of the battle, eliciting a sigh from Manuela.

"See, that's where you joke about it and say 'maybe I do, Manuela' and then I go 'oh, Professor, you devil' and we chat for a bit…" Manuela said. "Though I suppose that's asking a bit much from a child like that."

When Byleth made his way back to the main battlefield, the Blue Lions seemed to be retreating from the Golden Deer while Dimitri and Edelgard continued their swordfight. Hanneman seemed to be working in tandem with Claude for the remaining Golden Deer to spread out and attack the few stragglers. "Everyone, regroup on me!" Byleth yelled, rallying his class as he headed towards Edelgard and Dimitri.

"There you are!" Edelgard said with a huff as she made space between her and Dimitri with a series of wild slashes. "I'll show you-" she began, only for Byleth to shoot an arrow into shoulder, catching her off guard.

"What happened to your axe?" Byleth asked, lowering the bow and tilting his head inquisitively as he asked the question.

The question only seemed to enrage her, and she readied her sword before preparing to charge him. She managed a single step before Dimitri slammed his sword into her back, knocking her to the ground.

"… Of all the people to fall victim to rash decisions, I'm surprised you are among them," Dimitri said with a huff. Edelgard growled, looking around to see only Golden Deer and Blue Lions remaining.

"… So, the Black Eagles have lost then," she said, her eyes widening as she suddenly realized what happened. "How could I have been so… ugh. It doesn't matter now. You had better win this, now that you've defeated us."

"We will," Dimitri said, taking a few steps back as the rest of the Blue Lions hurried over to Byleth. His Professor was already taking a measure of the approaching Golden Deer while the Blue Lions regrouped, most of them either hurt or weakened from previous encounters.

"So, they've made it past Manuela, eh?" Hanneman said as he and Claude lead the remaining Golden Deer forwards. "Seems we must focus and then make our move."

"Hilda, hope you enjoyed your rest. You've got your work cut out for you," Claude said as he wiped some sweat from his brow. Hilda walked up next to him and sighed as she dragged an axe along the ground behind her.

"Seriously? None of them got knocked out?" she asked.

"Th-they seem focused on defense," Marianne said.

"I doubt a frontal assault will do much good," Leonie said. "We are up against Captain Jeralt's son, after all."

"True, but that's not how we Golden Deer roll," Claude said. "If I recall correctly, one of them should use fire magic… so if we match that with ice and get a smokescreen going, we can probably outmaneuver them."

"A smokescreen… it won't last long, but it might work," Lysithea said. She huffed, having expended most of her magic already. "Some of them have to at least be tired out. We can take advantage of that."

"Hmm… an interesting strategy," Hanneman said. "Are you confident in that approach?"

"If we try to wait them out in the forest again, they'll just circle around us eventually," Claude said. "Both sides have used that trick already, so we need to think outside the box."

"I'll trust your judgment," Hanneman said. "Shall I begin, then?"

"Counting on you, Teach," Claude said. Hanneman nodded and began walking forwards, magical energy swirling through his fingertips as the markings on his gloves began to glow.

"Now then, let's see how you handle this, Professor!" Hanneman said, suddenly stooping down and slamming his hands onto the ground. A wave of ice erupted from the ground in front of him racing towards the Blue Lions.

"Now, Dimitri," Byleth said, stepping aside. Dimitri prepared to throw his second lance, the Crest of Blaiddyd appearing behind him once more before he let out a huge grunt and let it fly. The weapon broke through the incoming ice, breaking apart and exploding a slight distance in front of Hanneman as his spell was beaten by brute force.

"… That was certainly unexpected," Hanneman said, looking through the opening in his attack. The ice began to crack, a deafening crackle filling the air as Claude's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute… Everyone, move!" he yelled. The cry came a moment too late as Hanneman's spell broke apart after a massive wind spell struck it, spraying a bright icy mist towards the Golden Deer and stunning most of them. The mist quickly dissolved, revealing Ashe, Felix, and Mercedes near the disappearing ice with bows at the ready as Annette seemed to be gathering herself after unleashing an attack of that scale. They let loose at the first targets they saw, two arrows striking Lysithea and knocking her to the floor as another struck Leonie's side, staggering her.

As the Golden Deer tried to regroup, the rest of the Blue Lions rushed forwards with Dimitri and Byleth leading the charge. Hanneman quickly rose up and crafted a circle in the air, attempting to unleash a Sagittae spell. The movement was too slow as Byleth reached him first, swinging upwards and striking his hand to disrupt the spell. Ingrid followed immediately afterwards, thrusting her lance into Hanneman's stomach and forcing him to the ground. "Oh… My goodness," Hanneman managed as the Blue Lions ran past his fallen form. "The leadership of someone with actual battle experience is… Well! I was as good as useless!"

He looked back and saw Leonie get overrun by a combined assault from Ingrid and Sylvain. As quick and skilled as she was, she had no way of properly defending herself from two skilled attackers at once without help, and after taking one bad hit, was soon knocked to the ground. Behind her, Marianne and Hilda were proving a powerful combination, Hilda fighting at her full strength proving more than enough as she outmuscled Dedue and almost threw the large boy onto his back while Annette's magic seemed useless against Marianne, who reverted to using Nosferatu and seemed to replenish her energy with every strike.

Claude had already prepared his bow when he saw Byleth and Dimitri focusing on him, both advancing quickly with their swords drawn. "Hey, I'm good at coming up with brilliant schemes, no problem," he said as he prepared to fire his first shot. "But I'm not that good of a fighter, so maybe take it easy on me?" he continued, his first shot almost nailing Byleth square in the chest. When Byleth seemed to speed up in response, Claude gulped. "… You know that was a joke, right?"

"This is no time for games, Claude!" Dimitri roared, following close behind Byleth. Realizing he couldn't run, Claude fired one more shot that grazed Dimitri before tossing his bow aside so he could draw his sword. By the time he managed to get into a proper stance, however, his opponents were upon him. Byleth and Dimitri struck in unison, crushing Claude's guard instantly. The stunned leader of the Golden Deer could have struggled to keep his footing, but instead let himself fall backwards into a roll to avoid Dimitri's instant follow-up.

With Dimitri wide open, Claude lunged at him from his crouched position. Byleth got between them instantly, slamming his sword down and disarming Claude in one swift motion. Before he could back away, Byleth brought his sword back up and put it to Claude's neck. "Not bad," Byleth said.

Claude chuckled, glancing over to see Hilda and Marianne get overwhelmed by sheer numbers and archers, both of them conceding as Hilda clutched her head in pain, seemingly having taken a hit there and unnerving everyone around her with what he recognized as her signature fake tears. Marianne was healing her, though she had clearly conceded. "I must have let my guard down at the last moment," Claude said, turning his attention to Dimitri. "I forgot you're the guy who can flip a wagon over by himself. Either way, that's a loss for the Golden Deer."

"All right, that's that!" Jeralt's voice boomed across the field, seemingly amplified by magic. "The winner of this mock battle is… The Blue Lions House!"

"This victory is the result of everyone's hard work," Dimitri said with a sigh of relief. He turned to face the rest of the Blue Lions while Claude scurried away, going over to check on the rest of the Golden Deer now that the result had been called. "Thank you, my friends! You did well!"

The clean-up after the battle was slow, but manageable. As Byleth predicted, a number of healers from the church were on standby, and easily healed the minor injuries and bruises every student and teacher had. By the time the battlefield was cleaned up and everyone could return to the monastery, the sun was already setting. Byleth was passing through the reception hall after attending the report to Seteth that was mostly handled by Jeralt and the knights when he encountered Dimitri, whose eyes lit-up once he saw him.

"Professor! I've been looking for you," Dimitri said, approaching him. "I was hoping we could all share a meal together. It could serve as both a victory celebration and a post-battle analysis. What do you think?"

"… Was this worth a victory celebration?" Byleth asked. Sothis groaned.

"I know you are used to more harrowing encounters, but that was something novel for the children!" she said.

"Of course! We all fought hard out there," Dimitri said. "Such exertion is bound to make anyone hungry for respite, don't you agree?"

"C'mon, Professor," Sylvain said, approaching the duo with the rest of the class in tow. "We can't very well celebrate without the key to our victory present."

"He's right! He really is!" Annette said, a huge smile on her face. "We were only able to win because we had your help, Professor!"

"Yes," Felix agreed. "Compared with that boar who knows nothing but frontal attacks, your tactics were nearly decent."

"Felix!" Ingrid chided. "You really ought to stop picking fights with his Highness."

"Don't worry, Ingrid. I encourage all to speak freely," Dimitri said, smiling at Felix all the while. "I must agree, the Professor's tactics were truly extraordinary!"

"Yeah, especially that part at the end!" Annette said. "How did you know the Golden Deer would try to use ice magic first? And what was that counterattack?"

"We outnumbered them," Byleth said. "Their best options were to either divide our forces or try to create a situation where they could attack from advantageous positions. They used the ice wall tactic against the Black Eagles, so it only followed they would try a similar tactic against us. The counter was something my father had done once, with the help of other mercenaries. I was certain we could recreate it."

"Oh, you've gotta give a lecture on stuff like that someday, Professor!" Annette squealed.

"We obviously have much to learn," Dimitri said.

"I'm certain we do, but today was exhausting," Mercedes said. "I'm so hungry, I can barely stand…"

"To be honest, so am I," Ashe agreed. "Let's all go eat. Together."

Swept into the rhythm of his students, Byleth found himself having a large meal with his class that took up the majority of his afternoon. At the behest of Ingrid and Ashe, everyone shared their own 'tales of valor', some of which were clearly exaggerated. Regardless, having been a mercenary, he was aware of the necessity that was post-battle pride, and agreed with every claim that at least somewhat remained true to fact. Dimitri's final tale of the battle against Claude had Ashe and Ingrid calling Byleth 'Professor Kyphon', which he allowed despite having no idea what it meant, while Dedue asserted that he now owed the Professor two homecooked meals.

The celebration, while lengthy, eventually ended, leaving Byleth to retire to his room and return to his own studies as if nothing strange had happened for the day. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to act more enthused about your students' accomplishments," Sothis suggested.

"How?" Byleth asked.

"I don't know… maybe reward the class tomorrow, somehow," Sothis said.

"Then what was the victory celebration for?" Byleth asked.

"Hmm… I don't know, I just feel like maybe we should be making more of an effort to befriend the young ones," Sothis said, seemingly sitting on the desk next to where Byleth read.

"… Ok," Byleth said after thinking about it for a moment. "But I still don't know how."

"And… that's our issue, isn't it?" Sothis said. "Neither of us truly understand communication, do we?" She sighed as Byleth returned to his reading, the night passing quietly as it always did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Work at a Relaxing Pace**

"Ting… Ting-ting-ting! Tingly-tingly-tinnnnggg…!" Sothis droned as Byleth donned his armor. "What do you think? A fitting start to Harpstring Moon?"

"We don't know what a harp sounds like," Byleth said.

"Well, it is a stringed instrument," Sothis said. "How different could it be from a lute, really?"

"I believe you have to sit down to play a harp," Byleth said, gathering his usual gear and weaponry for the day.

"Does one's position really change how flicking a string sounds?" Sothis asked. Byleth shrugged.

"Just a thought," he said.

"Perhaps we ought to visit that large… church in the monastery," Sothis said, taking a moment to think about her statement. "… No, it had a proper name, didn't it? Cat… hedron?"

"Cathedral," Byleth corrected.

"Yes, that was it! Cathedral! Surely they play music there as in other churches… and in such a prominent place, it would be wholly inappropriate for them not to possess a harp," Sothis said. "You simply must make time to check soon. For too long have we deafly listened to the flow of time without acknowledging the namesake!"

"I'll try," Byleth said, leaving his room. He had been summoned to the archbishop's Audience Chamber, which he learned was the proper name for that ornate room he had almost all of his conversations with the archbishop in. His summons this time was for the routine task of receiving payment and his schedule for the coming month. As usual, the Monastery was nearly empty at dawn save for a nonchalant Jeritza opening the Training Ground as he always did, neither of them sparing the other a passing glance.

When Byleth reached the Audience Chamber, he appeared to be the only professor there. "Seems you're the first to arrive," Seteth greeted, standing at Rhea's side as he usually did. Byleth entered the room and nodded to him and Rhea, who patiently awaited his approach. The moment he stopped a slight distance away from them, she spoke.

"Your work with the students yesterday was remarkable," Rhea said. "I can see Jeralt trained you well. I do hope you were able to use the occasion to bond with the students."

"I tried," Byleth said with a nod. As Rhea was his client, he didn't think it proper to explicitly lie and claim he did when he had more tolerated yesterday's victory celebration instead of actively partaking in it.

"I am happy to hear it," Rhea said. "Do not feel disheartened if you cannot truly connect with them yet. After all, you have only just met them. I hope you will use the rest of the coming year to grow closer with your flock."

"Indeed," Seteth said. "Your work yesterday was notable, but you should know that the mock battle was mere practice. The real fight is the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, which will take place during the Wyvern Moon."

"There's a sensible moon," Sothis said. "It gets its name from all the wyverns flying about that time of year."

"You are expected to properly train your students so as not to humiliate the academy during the long-held tradition that is the battle to come," Seteth said. Byleth nodded.

"As for today, I wish to tell you of your mission for the month ahead," Rhea said. "Your class is to dispose of some bandits causing trouble nearby."

"My class?" Byleth asked.

"Those affiliated with Garreg Mach have a moral obligation to help those in need, regardless of social standing," Seteth said. "Students are no exception. Each month, before the newly birthed moon departs, each house of students must complete their assigned mission. You shall work to complete the task at hand alongside your students and report back to the archbishop before the deadline. Understood? I will soon provide you with the necessary details for your first mission. If I told you now, I expect you would only forget, and I despise repeating myself."

"… We're letting them be until the end of the month?" Byleth asked. "Let me go with my father, or a handful of our company's men, and the bandits disappear by the end of the week."

"Big words from someone who nearly fell to some less than a full Moon ago," Sothis teased.

"Were these bandits a serious threat to the people of Fodlan, the Knights of Seiros themselves would hunt them to their last," Rhea said. "However, your targets are currently contained in Zanado, an area which, while of historical significance, is far removed from the larger part of civilization."

"As such, this is a perfect opportunity to give your students real combat experience," Seteth said. "There is only so much one can learn in practice bouts, as I'm sure you'll agree."

"Understood," Byleth said with a nod.

"… So we're 'blooding' the children," Sothis said, recalling a crass term one of the mercenaries Byleth knew had used to describe getting someone used to murder.

"I can sense something special within your heart…" Rhea said, gazing intently at Byleth. For a moment, he thought she might be looking at Sothis, who was floating behind his back, but dismissed the thought. "I have high hopes for you, Professor."

After receiving his pay and schedule, Byleth had a quick breakfast before heading to the Blue Lions classroom so he could prepare for his class. He was considering a few options on what he could change his current lecture focus to, and was hard at work looking through material as students began filing in. After settling on a topic, he took out a small book from his personal bag and took a position at the front of the classroom, which surprised many of his students.

It was a small book which appeared to be for children, the cover art showing a smiling sun on the front overlooking jumping deer, happy farmers, people dancing, and a seemingly bustling village or city in the distance. Moving from one side to the other seemed to change the time of day, as the back cover depicted a happily sleeping moon with people either resting in a house or ending their work for the day, along with many animals sleeping either in small burrows or near the trees.

Byleth opened the book, pausing for a moment to examine something on the first page. He then flipped through the first few pages before beginning to read. "Listen, and hear the heralding of Harpstring Moon," he began. "In honor of the saints whose births or deaths took place under this moon, the people perform music once beloved by those divine beings. Whether by harp, by flute, or voice alone, joyous melodies are shared between farmers as they sew their seeds across the vast plains of Tailtean and Gronder."

The Blue Lions were silent at that, most of them unsure of what Byleth had just done. Without much regard for them, he simply closed the book and put it back in his bag before returning to the front of the class. "We're moving to a new topic," he said.

As Byleth began writing on the board, his students had already begun whispering amongst themselves. "… Anyone know what that was?" Ashe whispered.

"It sounded like part of a bedtime story…" Mercedes whispered.

"That's… a little creepy," Ingrid whispered.

"I've never heard those lines before… I wonder what book that is," Annette whispered.

"Maybe the professor wrote it…" Sylvain whispered, earning a few strange looks. "What? We don't know if he has a kid."

"That's… possible," Felix whispered, considering the idea.

"… How could we never have considered that?" Dimitri asked, his eyes widening. "Perhaps their apprehension about the victory celebration was so… oh, Goddess, we took time away from his child," he continued as he buried his face in his hands, eliciting a few hushed gasps from the other students who reached the same conclusion.

"Mercedes, I will require your assistance in making reparations," Dedue whispered. "I am… unskilled at preparing 'baby food'."

"Of course! I can't believe we were so thoughtless…" Mercedes whispered.

"M-my younger siblings have toys they're too old for… I can probably get some from them," Ashe whispered. He groaned. "I can't believe we did something like that…"

"… I don't think we can claim we acted anything like knights now," Ingrid whispered, her face downcast. "Our celebration must have been what the professor's always put up with… unruly mercenaries drunk on their victories and interested only in vainglorious revelry! What was I… what were we thinking? We have to find a way to make up for this!"

"Hey, aren't you guys taking this a little too seriously?" Sylvain asked. "Again, I'm only suggesting the professor might have a kid… as for his issues with our victory celebration last night, maybe he wanted to do some other stuff?"

"Other stuff?" Annette asked.

"Y'know… maybe he was tired and just didn't want to show it," Sylvain said. He glanced upwards, thinking for a moment before a grin crept onto his face. "Or maybe he was hoping to meet up with a special lady instead."

"A special lady?" Mercedes asked.

"Our professor doesn't exactly seem like that kind of person, Sylvain…" Ashe said.

"Oh, yeah?" Sylvain asked. "Hey Felix, what were me and the Professor doing when you wanted to fight him after the first day of training?"

"According to the professor, eating," Felix said. He grimaced. "Though considering his company was you and two girls, I still say you roped him into your usual nonsense."

"They had names, you know," Sylvain said. "The lovely Marianne von Edmund from the Golden Deer and the exotic Petra Macneary from the Black Eagles."

"That's… a rare pair," Annette said. "How did you manage to eat with them, much less get them to eat together?"

"That's the crazy part… I joined the professor after he was eating with them," Sylvain said.

"Suddenly, I find this difficult to believe," Dedue said.

"Actually, its true," Ashe said. "I was eating before a trip to town, and saw the professor just walk in and approach Petra out of nowhere. They talked for a moment, but I couldn't hear them. Petra got pretty excited, though, and then they walked up to Marianne and started talking. I expected her to back out with how quiet she is, but before I knew it, they were all eating together…"

"… Well, that's unexpected," Dimitri said. "I had no idea the professor had such… tendencies."

"Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure I saw the professor talking with another mercenary looking lady in the Dining Hall a few nights ago," Annette said. "She seemed to be enjoying herself. Remember, Mercie?"

"Oh, right! They were some of the last people in," Mercedes said. "Now that you mention it, I think I even saw her smiling for a moment. They spoke pretty casually too."

"Wait… did she have purple hair and a blue jacket?" Sylvain asked.

"Yeah, and black gloves. I think they were made for archery," Annette said. Sylvain chuckled.

"Ingrid, I think you have a new person to keep your eye on," he said. "I saw the professor with the same girl last week."

"Unlike you, our professor doesn't neglect basic responsibilities in favor of such hobbies," Ingrid said. "… Though at the rate he's going, I'll be sure to keep an eye on him."

"… I think you should stop your students before they get carried away," Sothis said, well aware that Byleth was simply paying them no mind since he was only then finishing up his preparations for class.

"Its time for class to begin," Byleth said as he turned around, prompting his students to hurriedly return to their seats. He could tell most of them were watching him more carefully than before but continued as he always did. Thankfully, they were all drawn to the strange diagram of a person with various body parts connecting to various shapes which could be identified as different kinds of armor. "Today, we'll be covering personalized armor. Specifically, how to make your armor fit your needs. So… who knows why I've decided to cover armor before weaponry?"

After a few moments, Mercedes raised her hand. Byleth nodded to her. "Safety first?" she asked.

"… In a sense," Byleth said. "The first thing anyone should acknowledge on the battlefield is that one way or another, they will be struck. No amount of speed, skill, or luck can guarantee that you will emerge unharmed. That is why everyone should wear some form of armor. This week, I intend to teach all of you how to best judge what kind you should wear. Let's begin by familiarizing you with the general types of armor available."

As it happened, most of his students were rather knowledgeable on the subject, but he made sure to go over the basics thoroughly for those who weren't. When they were nearing the end of the subject, Dimitri raised his hand. "Um, Professor? I'm not sure if you know this, but the first day of every new Moon is a half day. Professors and their respective house leaders are to meet with an advisor to discuss our assignment for the month," he said.

"I have heard of our assignment," Byleth said. "… But I do not recall being told the rest."

"Truly?" Dimitri asked. "It is customary… perhaps they forgot to mention it. If you're unsure, we could ask another Professor to confirm."

"No, I trust you," Byleth said. "Everyone except Dimitri is dismissed. We'll continue this tomorrow."

After a few goodbyes, Dimitri led Byleth to the room next to the Audience Chamber where Seteth was already waiting. "He was a much less vocal guide this time around," Sothis remarked as they stopped in front of Seteth.

"Professor. I was beginning to think you had no intention of attending this meeting," Seteth said.

"I didn't know we were having one until recently," Byleth said.

"Pardon me?" Seteth said.

"It's true, sir. The Professor wasn't even aware today was a half day," Dimitri said.

"… Let me see your schedule, Professor. You have it with you, I assume?" Seteth said. Byleth nodded, reaching into the small bag he carried at his side and producing the now folded piece of paper with the monthly schedule on it. Seteth skimmed over it quickly before he shook his head. "… Seems there was an oversight by our scribe. I had requested such information be present on this, given your recent appointment. I apologize, Professor. Still, this is the standard schedule for the first day of every Moon, assuming it is not a day of rest. Please remember that for the future."

"I will," Byleth said, receiving his schedule back.

"Well then, let us begin," Seteth said. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat before speaking again. "As you have already been notified, your mission is to subdue some bandits. Our students have been learning about combat through study, but this is a precious opportunity to provide them with practical experience. The knights will support your mission and are prepared to offer their assistance if necessary."

Seteth turned his attention to Dimitri as he continued. "In short, this is no mock battle. You must be prepared for anything," he said. His gaze returned to Byleth, who appeared unfazed by the news. "You will receive a message from the knights when it is time to depart. Until then, use your time wisely. Please also keep in mind that on the second day of rest for every moon, all Professors are to report to the second floor Meeting Hall for evaluations. Needless to say, failure to attend will reflect poorly on your evaluation."

"Understood," Byleth said. Seteth nodded to him and Dimitri before taking his leave.

"This will be our first true battle," Dimitri said once Seteth left.

"Not the one at Remire?" Byleth asked.

"Apologies, I meant the first true battle for our class," Dimitri clarified. "I'm looking forwards to fighting alongside you, as I'm sure the others are as well."

Byleth was about to respond, but Sothis suddenly spoke. "This is not the time to give simple answers," she said. "If we are to grow close with the students, we must be encouraging! So encourage him!"

"… I look forwards to seeing you all in action," Byleth said.

Dimitri seemed pleased at that, his smile appearing less forced as he spoke again. "During the mock battle, your commands were thoughtful and thorough, even with seemingly minimal direction, as was your strategy," he said. "With you on our side, I'm confident we will prevail."

"I have no doubts of that," Byleth said.

"Hah! I suppose a battle against bandits is little more than a run of the mill job for someone of your stature," Dimitri said. "Regardless, it seems we have some time to spare before our departure. Let's use this opportunity to prepare as best we can. I for one intend to train today as usual despite having a half day. Perhaps you can help rally some of our classmates and join me?"

"I'll see what I can do," Byleth said.

"Excellent! I'll see you at the Training Ground, Professor," Dimitri said. He hurried off, leaving Byleth to his own devices. He considered making a round of the monastery to try and find his students, but he heard a familiar voice as he left the Audience Chamber and decided to investigate.

Knocking on the side of the entrance to the Captain's Quarters, Byleth peeked in to see his father looking over a stack of papers with what could only be described as 'defeat' in his eyes. "You seem to be doing better than me these days," Jeralt said, glancing towards Byleth as he entered the room. "Are you adjusting to life at the monastery?"

"Not quite," Byleth said. "But neither are you."

Jeralt chuckled. "You got that right. I don't know who decided being Captain of the Knights meant spending half a day swimming in damned paperwork, but at this rate I'm hoping for a demotion," he said. "Still, I didn't expect this to be easy on you," he continued, putting down the papers and leaning back in his chair.

"When we were mercenaries, I handled everything," Jeralt began. "Outside of battle, you didn't have much contact with people, did you? I thought being thrown into a swarm of noble brats to teach would be a bit much for you. It seems I was right to worry. By the way, I heard about those bandits. Your first assignment is to take them out, right? That's fairly routine for you by now, but don't forget it's the first real taste of battle for those brats. It'll be tougher to sleep at night if you let one of your little pupils die, so stay vigilant and lead them well."

"I'll try a more direct approach than what I took with the mock battle," Byleth said. Jeralt nodded.

"I wish I could offer you my support, but Lady Rhea won't allow it," he said. "Speaking of the archbishop… I did some digging into that investigation. Couldn't get too far being a 'new captain', as ridiculous as that sounds, but I learned something. Apparently, there's some Empire noble who started showing back up around the monastery after seemingly cutting ties with the Church. They don't have anything concrete, since this noble apparently has relationships with a couple of brats here and just pass it off as a friendly visit, but they're suspicious. If you see or run into some shady looking noble you don't recognize, keep your ears open."

"Will do," Byleth said.

"Good. As for Lady Rhea herself… I'll try to figure out what she wants from you," Jeralt said. "I don't mind you settling into your life here, but don't let your guard down. Ever."

"We could say the same to you. You look as if you are slowly having the life drained from you simply by being in this room!" Sothis said.

"Of course. If you are fatigued, you get careless," Byleth said. Jeralt raised an eyebrow. "You have been working in here for too long. You should take a break."

"… Is that what this is about?" Jeralt asked with a grin.

"Don't want you dropping your guard," Byleth said. "My overbearing students want me to help them train, despite classes ending early. I could use some help."

"… Ah, what the hell," Jeralt said as he stood up. "Wouldn't do for the Captain of the Knights to fight sloppy out there. I could use a little action."

"Ooh, that's clever! Training with your father will surely raise the children's spirits!" Sothis said.

"Dimitri is organizing things at the Training Ground. Let's take a walk first so you aren't too stiff when we begin," Byleth said. Jeralt chuckled.

"I'm not that out of shape, kid," he said.

It was an odd sensation, walking with his father around the monastery. There was a familiarity to it, as people seemed to acknowledge those two moving together demanded respect of some sort as they were, for lack of a better word, assaulted by numerous greetings from monks, students, and knights alike. Yet it was also strange in that they both felt almost too welcome, like they had performed a great service they themselves were unaware of. The strange mismatch only heightened the underlying sense of unease Byleth had, and a quick glance at his father confirmed he was having a similar feeling.

Regardless, Byleth and Jeralt went around enlisting students to join their training session. Ingrid was the first to accompany them. "A chance to train with the legendary Blade Breaker?! Of course I'll join you! It would be an honor simply to witness you in action, Sir Jeralt!" Ingrid said as she practically jumped out of her seat, almost spilling her tea in the process.

"Hey, careful now!" Sylvain said, putting a quick hand on his own cup as the table shook.

"Sylvain, you'll come as well, won't you? This is a rare opportunity!" Ingrid said.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Jeralt said. "I've gotta train regularly just like anyone else. This isn't some once in a lifetime chance."

"That's certainly true, but we should still make the most of it!" Ingrid said.

"My father specializes in lances, Sylvain. You would be one of the people to benefit most from training with him," Byleth said.

"I know, I know… I never said I wouldn't come along," Sylvain said. He sighed before suddenly chugging his tea. "Ahh… Was hoping to relax for at least a little while, though."

The four of them managed to spot Ashe heading to the library, and he joined them just as quickly. "To see the Blade Breaker in action… I couldn't think of a better chance to learn what makes a true knight," he said. As a group of five, they began to attract a crowd of people that neither Byleth nor Jeralt was truly prepared for.

"I've been looking forward to this! I can finally show you what I learned, Captain!" Leonie said, tagging along with them.

"Blade Breaker and Ashen Demon… I hope to have many learnings from you both!" Petra said.

"You're both supposed to be crazy strong, right?! I gotta see you guys in action!" Caspar said.

"Woah… if you're that size and stronger than me, how strong does that make your dad?" Raphael asked.

"Only a fool would pass an opportunity such as this!" Ferdinand said.

"My, this will be something to behold. I can think of nothing more worthy of my time," Lorenz said.

When Byleth and Jeralt finally made it to the training ground, Dimitri, Dedue, and Felix were more than surprised at the crowd following them. "… I thought you said the Professor was getting other people from our class," Felix said.

"That's what I thought he would do," Dimitri said. He grinned. "Though I'm honestly rather pleased with this development."

"… This lot seems pretty excited, kid," Jeralt said as the students with them hurriedly began speaking to one another. "Since you're the professor now, I'll let you decide how we handle this."

Byleth nodded, thinking over the situation for a bit. "Many of them seem rather excited that your father is here… almost as if they want a demonstration from him. Then again, there are those just as excited to see more of your abilities as well," Sothis said, floating between Byleth and Jeralt.

"… We can start with a match between you and me," Byleth said, piquing Jeralt's interest. "A lot of them want to see what we can do. Let's show them first. After that, we'll both spar with whoever's interested and point out any issues we find. How's that?"

"… Yeah, seems like the best way to put these brats in line," Jeralt said with a nod. "We'll start whenever you're ready."

After the students had settled down, Byleth announced their schedule. As he expected, everyone watched with bated breath as he and Jeralt faced each other down. "The rules of this match are simple. First to two of three hits wins," Byleth said, raising a training sword over his shoulder as he kept one arm slightly out in front of his chest. "Are you ready?"

"Anytime," Jeralt said, holding a training lance over his shoulder almost as if it were an axe while his other hand simply rested on his hip.

"The Captain versus his son… oh, somebody take notes!" Leonie squealed.

"Already prepared," Ferdinand said, waiting with a notebook in his hand.

"… Begin," Byleth said. Jeralt moved immediately, taking one step forwards and slamming his lance down with one hand, his grip near the rear of the shaft to take full advantage of the weapon's length. Byleth sidestepped the attack before rushing forwards, attempting a quick strike. Jeralt drew the weapon back almost as quickly as he swung, slamming the middle of the shaft with his free hand as he did to swing horizontally.

Unable to dodge, Byleth swung his sword and deflected the swing, pushing both weapons upwards. The force of the hit pushed him off course, allowing Jeralt to reposition with a few quick steps. Deciding against an easy-going approach, Jeralt advanced with a sudden series of jabs that Byleth struggled to parry. It appeared as if he was losing ground until Byleth suddenly caught the neck of Jeralt's lance and moved the weapon aside, going in for a quick lunge. Jeralt responded in kind, stepping forwards to meet Byleth's counter and catching the wrist of his sword hand. The situation seemed primed for a power struggle, but neither of the fighters reacted accordingly.

Byleth jumped up, prepared to dropkick Jeralt then and there. Against anyone else, the move would have caught them off guard. But Jeralt knew how his son fought and twisted his upper body around to throw Byleth the moment he was up in the air. The result was Byleth awkwardly spinning through the air for a few moments before landing on his side, while Jeralt took a few steps to right himself, the sudden redirection proving more difficult than the swift movement of seemingly only his arms suggested. On instinct, Byleth swept the area in Jeralt's direction with his sword once before rolling over and getting to one knee, keeping his blade leveled as he took on a defensive position.

"Was that a point?" Ashe asked.

"Nobody's been struck with a weapon yet," Byleth said, slowly standing up as Jeralt prepared his lance again, this time gripping it with both hands and keeping it level at his side. Byleth gripped his own sword with both hands, changing his usual stance as he kept the blade leveled near his chin.

"Remember that, you kids. In a real fight, being knocked down is just ending up in a bad position," Jeralt said. "Most enemies aren't gonna stop and ignore you just because you hit the floor."

"Nor will they stop to talk," Byleth said, suddenly rushing forwards. He brought his sword around in an arc similar to how Manuela had 'disarmed' him before, forcing Jeralt to step back as he blocked. Bringing both arms around, he let go of his sword with his right hand and threw out a feint. Jeralt reacted accordingly, shifting his lance to block the early strike, leaving Byleth free to thrust the weapon forwards and strike Jeralt's stomach before he could react. "That was sloppy."

"What happened to this being a demonstration?" Jeralt asked, taking a step back and rubbing the area that was hit.

"Yeah, that was dirty!" Leonie said.

"We're going up against bandits this month. They'll fight dirty," Byleth said.

"That's most likely the case," Ingrid said.

"Fair point, kid," Jeralt said with a nod. He turned his attention to the students. "See that? If this were a real fight, the legendary Blade Breaker would be skewered because he didn't pay attention!" he continued, suddenly taking a wide swing with his lance. Byleth ducked under the attack and readied his sword, but Jeralt had predicted his response. Before he could even begin swinging, Jeralt's boot caught his chest and knocked him flat onto his back. By the time he had regained his bearings, Jeralt's lance smacked his chest plate, evening the score. "That was greedy," he said as he helped Byleth to his feet.

"… Ah. I am seeing the familiarities of their fighting now," Petra said.

"Alright, kid… now that we're both warmed up, how about we get serious?" Jeralt asked.

"I was waiting on you," Byleth said.

"Pay attention, kids. This is the demonstration you wanted to see," Jeralt said as he and Byleth entered the same fighting stances they were in before. They both seemed to slow their breathing for a few moments, which only served to silence the whispering students.

Jeralt and Byleth struck at the same time, both flicking their weapons around with ease and passing by one another with their momentum. Jeralt twirled his lance around in one hand and swept low as Byleth turned around and leapt at Jeralt, prepared to drop his weapon down in one swift strike. Jeralt managed to back out of range, taking two quick zigzagging hops backwards as he adjusted his grip. By the time he had both hands on his weapon again, Byleth was almost in his face, moving as if he intended to cut through Jeralt and keep going.

Sword met lance as Jeralt raised his weapon, Byleth's strike dragging the incoming blade up the shaft of his lance. The two Eisners both shifted their weight to strike again, Byleth skidding to a halt as he attempted to cut through Jeralt from the opposite side. Jeralt shifted his stance and forced his lance downwards, managing to force Byleth's sword down. The move only allowed Byleth to deftly redirect his weapon in a circular motion, the man bringing the sword up near his face for a moment before he went into a frenzy of slashes.

At such close range, Byleth clearly held an advantage against his father, partially thanks to weapon type but mostly thanks to his superior speed. While none of Byleth's strikes could break his father's defenses, they left almost no room for a counterattack. Any small strike or jab Jeralt managed to perform was met with a two-part counter, one to deflect the attack and the other to force him back on the defensive. For a moment, it seemed as if Jeralt was steadily being pushed back into a wall, until he suddenly reached out and caught Byleth's collar.

With one swift pull, he managed to reverse their positions, throwing Byleth against a pillar before he began an offensive of his own. Reacting as quickly as he could, Byleth parried the first two jabs before rolling to the side. He barely managed to raise his sword up and deflect Jeralt's sweeping strike, which only served to leave him vulnerable to another powerful kick. Shifting his body, Byleth narrowly avoided the kick and caught his father's leg as he stood up, which would have marked the end of the bout against any other opponent. Knowing his father, however, Byleth shoved the leg backwards and backed away, barely avoiding a kick to the face.

Jeralt had hopped up and swung his other foot around, almost kicking Byleth in the jaw. Despite the miss, he managed to catch himself with one hand and hurriedly right himself. The moment he was up, he swiped sideways with his lance, deflecting a one-handed sword thrust. Byleth followed-up immediately with a punch to the face, staggering Jeralt. Not wanting to lose momentum, Byleth put all his energy into swinging his body back around to continue his attack. Jeralt responded in a similar fashion, making a massive upwards swing with his lance that was clearly derived from a move meant for fighting on horseback.

Superior strength and technique won the clash of weaponry, Byleth forced backwards as he struggled to maintain a hold of his weapon while Jeralt seemed to catch his footing. Seeing an opening, he thrust the weapon forwards with a slight twist, aiming for Byleth's shoulder. Responding the only way he could, Byleth managed to bring the broadside of his sword into the path of the attack, one hand on the far end of the blade as he braced for the incoming strike.

The Blade Breaker lived up to his title as his lance pierced Byleth's sword, the sound of wood snapping filling Byleth's ears. Shifting his weight as quickly as he could, Byleth let the lance break through his sword as he moved his body just out of the way. The motion flowed into him striking the lance from opposite sides with his palms in different places, snapping the weapon's head off and redirecting it into the ground as the wood scraped across Byleth's forearm armor. Locking eyes for a moment, he and Jeralt both hopped backwards, holding their now broken weapons to the side as they took a breath.

"… Looks like we have a draw, kid," Jeralt said, his eyes focused on Byleth's third of a training sword.

"It appears so," Byleth said with a nod. They both relaxed, only to be greeted by sudden applause. They turned to see the students cheering for them, and Jeralt put a hand to his head.

"Ugh. They're all gonna want a piece of us now, won't they?" he said.

"Of course," Byleth said.

As it happened, the students had seemingly broken down the battle between Byleth and Jeralt into a clash of two equally impressive fighting styles. Leonie, as the supposed expert on Jeralt the Blade Breaker's fighting style, described how he fought as calculated and powerful, with a focus on maintaining a strong defense with explosive offensive bursts that could potentially end a battle in one move. Felix, whose claim to knowledge stemmed from having fought Byleth the Ashen Demon the most out of all students present, described his fighting style as highly offensive, seeking to pressure the opponent so much that they were unlikely to attack at all and then varying attacks to find an opening. Of course, that knowledge didn't sate many of the students, and most of them had at least one round with both Eisners before the sun began to set and Jeralt was called back to work. While none of the students managed to win a point against them, most seemed content with how they had done.

"That was quite a day for a half day," Sothis said as Byleth finally left the Training Ground. "I think you did well. The little ones and Jeralt seemed happy."

"They did," Byleth agreed.

After deciding it was as good a time as any to clean himself up for the day, he soon returned to his usual schedule. When he found himself heading to the library, however, he was stopped by Professor Hanneman, the man seemingly waiting for him once again just outside of his office. "Right on schedule, Professor. You know, I wouldn't have thought a mercenary the type to adhere to such a strict routine," Hanneman greeted.

"As a mercenary, you have the most control over your own actions," Byleth said. "Other people and places change, but you are a constant."

"Hmm… that's a somewhat cynical viewpoint," Hanneman remarked. "But I suppose it's befitting a mercenary of your stature. Say, care to join me for a cup of tea? I know this is when you typically proceed with your self-study, and I assure you my office is perfectly suited to such endeavors."

"Did someone say tea?" Manuela asked, peeking out of the infirmary. "I'd love some, thank you."

"… Of course, Manuela," Hanneman said, forcing a smile. He was aware she had been waiting for a chance to impose and had just chosen the most opportune moment. "You're welcome to join us. In fact, since you're here, this is the perfect time for us to discuss our students and devise effective tutoring plans catered to our strengths."

Manuela's smile disappeared, an unimpressed look washing over her face. "… Can't we just have some fun? There's only one week left before we end up in the school year proper, you know," Manuela said.

"All the more reason to prepare for a smooth transition, wouldn't you say?" Hanneman suggested. Manuela sighed.

"Fine. But you'd better be serving mint tea," she said.

"As long as our friend doesn't mind," Hanneman said.

"I don't have much of a preference," Byleth said.

"Excellent. Then please, both of you, make yourselves comfortable," Hanneman said, ushering them into his office. Byleth nodded, entering and taking a seat on one of the chairs near the center of the room before taking a few books out of the leather bag Tomas had given him before. Manuela took a seat next to him while Hanneman began preparing tea, his kettle set-up tucked away in the back corner of his office. As he began, Manuela stretched out and lay back.

"So, Byleth," she began. "I hear you and your father put on quite a show for the students today. Tell me, how did you manage that?"

"Dimitri wished to train today," Byleth began. "I spoke to my father, and he seemed like he wanted some exercise. When we went to find more training partners, many students joined us."

"I can imagine. The mysterious new professor and the Blade Breaker approach a starry-eyed student and ask if they'll come train with them? Why, I'm certain some of these students would have paid you for the opportunity," Manuela said.

"Are we considered such prestigious instructors?" Byleth asked.

"Why, of course!" Hanneman said. "Knights and students with any knowledge of the mercenary world recognize you and your father as some of the best around."

"I see," Byleth said.

"The fact you're so nonchalant about the fame must really add to the whole mystique you've got going on. I bet you're a real heartbreaker and don't even know it," Manuela said.

"I typically pierce hearts," Byleth said.

"Dry humor, occupational morbidity, that stoic delivery… yes, you've definitely made a few girls cry. Probably without even knowing their names," Manuela said.

Byleth paused at that, not exactly certain what she meant. "No, she is not referring to the children of the people you've killed," Sothis warned. "Don't bring that up before you sour the conversation."

"… That will make apologizing difficult," Byleth said.

"Oh, come now! A heartbroken girl doesn't want an apology. She wants… comfort," Manuela said, scooting a bit closer to Byleth. "You know, the kind that helps them forget the bad in the world," she continued.

"That's enough of that, Manuela," Hanneman said. "For the Goddess' sake, he's young enough to be your so-"

"Soulmate, of course!" Manuela said, throwing an arm around Byleth. "You know, when I said I was available, I wasn't just speaking to your father. In fact, I was only facing him out of respect, really!"

"If you wish to continue like this, please do so elsewhere," Hanneman said. "I'll return to my work and enjoy my tea alone."

"Ugh, must you really be so boring, Hanneman?" Manuela said. "I'm not bothering him… am I?"

"You aren't," Byleth said, getting a delighted giggle from Manuela. "May I ask you something?"

"Oh, anything dear," Manuela said.

"Am I doing this correctly?" Byleth asked, holding up his left hand. His hand glowed golden for a moment before a ball of white light formed above it, flickering randomly as it fluctuated in intensity before finally stabilizing into a dim candlelight. Hanneman turned to watch as well and saw Byleth move the ball up and down as if he were juggling it without moving at all.

"Perfectly… If you can move a simple light projection like that already, I think its time I taught you to put your magic to good use," Manuela said. "It's only been a week, and you've already got a good grasp on the basics."

"Thank you," Byleth said, closing his hand as the ball of light reached the top of its arc. It suddenly dispersed, a small radial burst of magical energy that felt like a hot wind spreading around the room.

"Its clearly untapped as of now, but you seem to have an affinity for faith magic if dispelling a simple ball of light produced that kind of effect," Hanneman said, placing their tea in front of them. He quickly got his own and returned to take a seat across the table from the other two professors. "But, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We must discuss how to best tutor our students before we tutor each other."

"What do you mean, tutor the students?" Byleth asked.

"Isn't that what our training regimen is for?" Sothis asked.

"Once we begin teaching the usual Officers' Academy curriculum, we are expected to help our students excel in roles that we believe best suits them," Hanneman said. "The reason the first few weeks of classes are left to the Professor's discretion is so they may better understand their students and, at the very least, have an idea of what they should become. Manuela, care to explain what I mean by 'tutoring'?"

"Hmm, I suppose that does need an explanation," she said. "Simply put, we use the word tutoring to refer to… more rigorous, specialized training in certain subjects related to the battlefield. As this is the Officers Academy, we expect graduates to be highly competent on the battlefield, both as a tactician and as a fighter. The tactician part is covered in class, but the fighter portion comes from hands on training that the professors, combat instructors, and knights all provide."

"… So, tutoring refers to honing specific combat proficiencies that help the student perform the role they're assigned or have chosen," Byleth said.

"Exactly," Hanneman said. He took a drink of his tea and collected himself before speaking again. "As I'm certain you've already realized, it would be incredibly difficult for a single professor to have expertise in every area their students require. That is why we professors divide tutoring duties based on our own abilities and work together to ensure each student receives the best possible education available."

"For instance, as you yourself are only now starting to learn magic, you should recommend any aspiring magic users to one of us," Manuela said. "I obviously teach faith magic, while Hanneman teaches reason and dark magic."

"Indeed. So, let's make a table and decide how we'll divide tutoring responsibilities," Hanneman said, finding a large piece of parchment and a quill. "We'll begin by assuming only the three of us are teaching, for simplicity's sake. In actual practice, we'll have the assistance of combat instructors and a few knights to cover any areas we ourselves aren't the most capable in, or simply any areas with too many students for us to handle."

"Well, I suppose I'll list off everything I should be able to handle," Manuela said. "Though you really should know it from memory by now, Hanneman."

"I'm aware of your areas of expertise, but we do have a new colleague," Hanneman said.

"Fine. I'm skilled in swordsmanship, faith magic, and flying technique. I can teach someone how to use a lance as well, but there are people better suited for that all around the monastery," Manuela said.

"Thank you. As for me, I'm skilled in archery, reason and dark magic, and riding technique. I've some skill with faith magic as well, but Manuela excels at it," Hanneman said. "What about you, Byleth?"

"Things we're skilled at… now that I think about it, there's quite a list," Sothis said. "Although, if we take into account the roster's information regarding our students, that would be…"

"… I'm skilled in swordsmanship, brawling, and battlefield leadership. I have basic skill with almost all weaponry and have some knowledge of armor," Byleth said.

"An all-rounder for infantry… I can see that," Hanneman said, filling out the table as best he could.

"If you really are skilled in leadership, I get the feeling Seteth will take a shine to you," Manuela said. "He's usually the only instructor that provides tutoring in that area, so assisting him will take a burden off his shoulders. Not that I blame him, of course… it's a bit difficult teaching people how to be commanding, even though everyone needs it."

"Indeed. You also cover two areas Manuela and I are lacking in," Hanneman said. "All in all, I feel as if we're a well-rounded trio."

"Of course we are," Manuela said, taking a drink of her tea. "An old coot, a beautiful songstress, and a mysterious mercenary working as professors… why, we're fit to star in a comedy skit."

"The students would be a colorful supporting cast," Byleth and Sothis said simultaneously. They both paused and glanced at each other, Sothis having taken the seat next to Hanneman unknown to anyone save Byleth, while Manuela and Hanneman both chuckled.

"… That doesn't happen often," Sothis said. Byleth gave a tiny nod of acknowledgment.

"I imagine as a comic trio, I'd best serve as the stickler that points out the folly of every strange decision we embark on," Hanneman said.

"A real Mr. I-Told-You-So," Manuela agreed. "Byleth here would be the deadpan follower type that occasionally breaks the ice with dry humor and always delivers the punchline when they least expect it. And I, of course, would be the usual instigator of foolishness and debauchery. Though, if we are to take the students into account, there's something of a mishmash."

"There'd be a recurring trend of Claude taking his schemes to you behind my back, I'm certain," Hanneman said.

"The Blue Lions seem fine with simply following me," Byleth said. "They'd have…"

"… Ah, I know what you are thinking of," Sothis began as Manuela and Hanneman waited on him expectantly. "Your father mentioned it in the past… ah, of course!"

"… Destructive good will," Byleth finished before taking a drink of his tea.

"Oh, that does sound like something I could see an exaggerated young prince falling victim to," Manuela said. "Eager to please with the best of intentions, only to cause a heap of trouble."

"Hah! Indeed, the temperament of Faerghus' nobility practically encourages such behavior," Hanneman said. He laughed before taking a drink of his tea once more. "Still, these comedic versions of our students really shouldn't come to pass. I shudder to think of Fodlan's future if we do not temper their worst traits."

"Come now, Hanneman, why so grim? We're talking about a comedy here, not a tragedy," Manuela said.

"True enough," Hanneman said. "Though, jokes aside, I must ask. What's the first assignment you two have received? The Golden Deer have been tasked with delivering supplies to Fodlan's Throat and serving as temporary guards. Strangely enough, only the young Ms. Goneril seems to loathe the idea, despite the trip being a chance to visit her family."

"Hilda has family there?" Byleth asked.

"Did you not know? She's actually the younger sister of Lord Holst himself," Hanneman said.

"It seems freakish strength truly runs in the family," Manuela said.

"She is much stronger than she appears," Byleth said, recalling the fact that she almost toppled Dedue in a contest of brute force during the mock battle.

"Now if only I could get her to train at least a reasonable amount," Hanneman said with a sigh. "I'm certain that with a mere two days of training per week, she'd be one of, if not the strongest warrior in the entire academy… but I've digressed. Tell me, what were your assignments?"

"The Black Eagles have been tasked with tracking down a demonic beast near house Hevring territory," Manuela said. "We're not to engage it unless we absolutely have to, of course. We're simply helping find it and whatever hole it crawled out of so the Imperial Army can deal with it."

"A scouting mission seems appropriate for the students," Byleth said. "Even I try to avoid fighting demonic beasts alone."

"A legendary mercenary like you, backing away from a fight?" Manuela asked, feigning shock.

"There are some things above my paygrade," Byleth said. Manuela snorted and let out a little laugh.

"That must be the most honest thing I've heard a man say," she said once she calmed down. "Cheers to that, Byleth."

"Cheers," Byleth said, deciding to go along with her.

"From what I hear, you're already instilling that same sensibility into your students," Hanneman said. "That will serve them well, I'm certain. So, what mission have the Blue Lions been assigned?"

"We're to eliminate bandits holed up in a place called Zanado," Byleth said. "From what I understand, this exercise is little more than blooding the students."

"Then they've decided your class will be the first," Hanneman said. He sighed. "Unfortunate. I had hoped they wouldn't make you bear the burden of introducing bloodshed to the students, but the assignments have already been given."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Seteth was trying to get you in trouble," Manuela said. "Still, I'm surprised there are bandits in the Red Canyon. That's awfully close to the Monastery… wonder how they got past the Knights?"

"Perhaps they let them in so students could fight them," Byleth said. Manuela and Hanneman gave him a surprised glance, but Byleth drank his tea as if he said nothing out of the ordinary.

"… A somewhat disturbing tactic for the church to use, but that is a possibility," Manuela said. "If they're stuck there, those bandits aren't going to be causing anyone trouble. And when the students fight them, the knights will be overseeing."

"Hmm... it allows the church to fulfill its moral obligations while furthering its own goal of giving the students practical education," Hanneman said.

"It's very efficient of them," Byleth said.

"Perhaps eerily so," Sothis added. Hanneman and Manuela seemed to fall silent at that, which both Byleth and Sothis quickly noticed. "… I think we should change the topic."

"Hanneman, I have a few questions about my students' Crests," Byleth said, suddenly changing the topic. "First, the difference between Major and Minor Crests. How much does that matter?"

"… I'll begin brewing another batch of tea," Hanneman said, slowly standing up as a huge smile crept onto his face. "And gathering a bit of research material. Such a difference can hardly be explained with a few broad statements."

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Manuela whispered as Hanneman moved away. "You're going to be here all night!"

"I need this information to better understand my students' abilities," Byleth said. "I would like to know as much about them as I can."

Manuela sighed and took another drink of her tea. "Now that's just destructive good will, Byleth," she said. "But if you're going to bring up your students, I might as well bring up mine. Hopefully Hanneman can give me a shortened version of what to expect from them."

As night fell and the three professors began a lengthy discussion in Hanneman's office, the monastery and the surrounding areas were coated in darkness. This of course stretched to Zanado, which would have been deathly silent save for the echoes of a shouting match carried and distorted by disparate winds.

Illuminated by a dim flame, Kostas, the shaggy haired and bearded leader of the bandits hiding in Zanado, stared at a figure wearing a red and white mask with heavy dark robes and armor, mostly obscured by the shadow of the mountain they stood near. "What is this nonsense?!" Kostas yelled. "All I was told was to kill as many noble pipsqueaks as possible! No one said anything about fighting the Blade Breaker near some random village, having the damned Knights of Seiros on our trail, or getting chased into the middle of nowhere! Now here we are, trapped in some damned mountains with the Knights guarding every route in or out of this forsaken place!"

"… You have proven yourself worthless," the masked figure said, their voice heavily distorted as they spoke. "Distracted by something so trivial. I had hoped you would achieve your goal despite this setback. But now a child of the knights' former captain is in play… how interesting."

"Hey! Are you even listening?!" Kostas asked. "I didn't agree to any of this happening!"

"Hiring a mercenary as a Professor… what was that woman thinking?" the masked figure thought aloud.

"Listen here, you damned clown!" Kostas yelled, getting the figure's attention. "I'm in this mess cuz' you didn't tell me about any of the extra crap tagged onto killing a few noble brats! So how do we finish this?!"

"Simple. You die," the masked figure said.

"Wh-what?!" Kostas asked.

"Underestimating the Knights was an amateur mistake. One you will pay for," the masked figure said. They took a step back, seemingly disregarding Kostas already. "The road to eternal torment awaits you all. Now, I must locate your replacements…"

"Wait! You can't be-" Kostas began, rushing towards the figure. They suddenly disappeared in a flash of purple light, a sign of magic being used to warp them away. "No! You can't just leave us here to die! Get back here!" he yelled, rushing into the area the figure was and hurriedly looking around. "Damn you! When I get my hands on you, I'll-! I'll-!"

A scream echoed throughout Zanado once more that night, filling the air as the wind subsided.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Activities in Alacrity**

"Don't eat them all at once," Byleth said, handing Ashe a small knotted pouch behind the greenhouse. "It'll make you spasm."

"Everything in moderation," Ashe said, handing Byleth a small pack of cards with obviously altered contents. "This is for Annette, right?"

"Yes. Her birthday is coming up," Byleth said, pocketing the card pack while Ashe stuffed the pouch into his back pocket.

"So this is your idea of a good gift, huh? That's pretty interesting, Professor," Ashe said.

"It's not just these. I hear she likes sweets as well," Byleth said. "Additionally, I have yet to meet someone offended by flowers. I'll prepare some for her."

"Wow, you must have really taken a shine to her," Ashe said with a grin.

Byleth shook his head. "I don't think you should explain the recipe to him," Sothis suddenly said, appearing in the corner of his vision before he could speak. "I have the feeling… people would find it odd that we've devised a general strategy for making someone happy."

"I just want all my students to be happy," Byleth said.

"Oh? Well, that's very kind of you, Professor," Ashe said. "By the way, when is your birthday?"

"… I don't recall," Byleth said, thinking about it for a moment. Sothis laughed.

"Nonsense! We share the same day of birth! It's…" she began, pausing to think before her smile slowly faded. "… Oh dear. When was it again?"

"Really? Did you… not celebrate birthdays much?" Ashe asked, looking much more concerned now.

"I don't think so," Byleth said.

"We never really had the time, did we? Always moving about or working," Sothis said. "Ah, but Jeralt should know! Let's ask him!"

"… I'll speak to my father about it," Byleth said.

"I think you should," Ashe said with a nod. "A person's birthday should be something special to them. Going around not knowing your own is… I don't really know what to think about it."

Unsure of what to say next, Byleth decided it best to end the conversation. "I will think about it. Thank you for your assistance, and enjoy," he said, taking his leave.

"Umm, thank you," Ashe said.

Byleth intended on returning to his room, first to sort out the turnips he had grown for Dedue and also to decide which flowers he would arrange for Annette. As he and Sothis had discovered thanks to the hearsay of the greenhouse workers, their special trick worked just as well here as it did everywhere else, with their seeds showing 'surprising returns' despite receiving no special treatment.

As he approached his room, however, he caught sight of Leonie and Jeralt having a conversation just outside of it. They both noticed his approach, but Leonie spoke first. "Professor!" she called, signaling him to join them. "Hey, do you know how old Captain Jeralt is?"

"That's enough, Leonie. If I don't know, how could my child know?" Jeralt said.

"It's not normal to forget your own age, you know," Leonie said. She put a hand on her chin. "It's kind of worrisome, actually."

"By the time you're forgetting your own age, you're past the point of caring," Jeralt said.

"I guess if you put it that way, you've got a point…" Leonie said, though she still looked rather uncertain. "Still, do you know?"

"I don't remember my birthday," Byleth said, shocking Leonie. "… Or yours, father."

"Really?" Jeralt asked. He seemed to think about it for a moment, and Byleth quickly realized he seemed to have forgotten their birthdays as well when his eyes twitched in frustration. "… What brought that up all of a sudden?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm preparing a birthday gift for one of my students," Byleth said. "The person helping asked about mine and was concerned I had forgotten."

"They're right to be!" Leonie said. "I mean, birthdays don't need to be huge events, but you should still remember it. How else will you know how old you've gotten?"

"You can count the years," Byleth said. "I'm a little over two decades."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Jeralt agreed. Leonie rested a hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Jeez, you guys are way too laidback about not knowing this stuff…" she said. "Does forgetfulness really run in the family? I'm surprised you two managed a mercenary company if you can't recall simple things like that…"

"Why, the nerve of this one! You don't need to know your birthday or how old you are to fight!" Sothis said as she glared at Leonie.

"Ah, speaking of simple things," Jeralt said, turning his attention to Byleth. "Since your class is going into a real battle this month, a couple of rookie knights are going to work with them and serve as battalions. I know you're pretty used to taking command, but I figure most of your brats aren't up to speed. I left a few copies of an old Tactics Primer back in my office. You should tell your kids to give it a read so they know what they're doing out there."

"How many battalions are we receiving?" Byleth asked.

"I still have to sort that out, but I doubt it'll be enough for everyone," Jeralt said. "There aren't enough new knights for that. I wouldn't expect more than three, maybe four tops."

"Hmm… Are the knights hiring soon?" Leonie asked, a smirk creeping onto her face.

"They're accepting most recruits, but the real issue is the lengthy application process," Jeralt said. He sighed. "Apparently, there was some misconduct that didn't reflect well on the church soon after I left, so they added in a bunch of extra steps to try and dissuade people looking for easy money. I hear they're lenient to graduates from the Officer's Academy, so maybe focus on graduating first before you apply."

"You don't say… hey, do you handle payroll, Captain?" Leonie asked. "How much does the average Knight of Seiros get paid?"

"First, I don't," Jeralt said. "Second, I doubt it's much. There's a substantial pay dock for living expenses here at the monastery… and I hear you already tried to get around that, kid."

Byleth nodded. "I was told moving out immediately after meeting the students would reflect poorly on me," he said. "I think they don't want to increase my pay yet."

"… Well, I figure the meals and housing can't really be free," Leonie said. She sighed. "If it were that good of a deal, I bet there'd never be a shortage of knights. How's your pay, Professor? Is the teaching gig where the real money is at?"

"I could get more in two weeks doing some dangerous work," Byleth said. "The food and housing is appreciated, but costly."

"In short, you're better off looking elsewhere if all you're interested in is big money," Jeralt said. "It shouldn't be too hard for you to find alternatives, being from the Alliance and all. They use us mercenaries pretty liberally to settle their little squabbles."

"I've heard their payment for skilled knights is more competitive as well," Byleth added.

"Yeah, but most of the knights end up serving pretty stuffy nobles like Lorenz," Leonie said. "I think I'll keep my options open and stick with the mercenary plan for now."

"Greedy girl… perhaps that's why she seemed to be at odds with so many people," Sothis thought aloud.

"That's probably for the best," Jeralt said. "I've only been Captain of the Knights for a week again and I'm already getting sick of it. I was actually planning to kick back and go fishing today, but turns out somebody lost my rod. Mind if I borrow yours, kid?"

"I've got a spare," Byleth said, gesturing for Jeralt and Leonie to follow him to his room. When he opened the door, it became apparent both of his guests were examining his room rather closely.

"You look like you're pretty settled in here… but what's with the vegetables?" Jeralt asked.

"And the flowers?" Leonie added.

"Vegetables were a request from a student," Byleth said as he stooped down near his bed and reached under it. "The flowers are going to be a gift. One of my student's birthdays is this week," he continued, pulling out an old, elongated case which also seemed meant for a spear. When he opened it, there actually was a rusted lance inside, along with two fishing rods. "Here."

"Thanks… I'm glad to see you're still on top of things, even with the change of pace," Jeralt said, receiving the rod from Byleth. "I'd ask you to come join me, but I guess you got plans already."

"I'll be free after lunch today, if you're still available," Byleth said.

"Let's hope they don't drag me back to work on a 'day of rest'," Jeralt said.

"That a… mortar and pestle you've got there, Professor?" Leonie asked, eyeing the rounded bowl with what looked like a piece of carefully carved stone resting in it.

"Yes," Byleth said. "I was making crunch. Did you want some?"

"Crunch?" Leonie asked.

"Grounded Rocky Burdock beat into crystallized honey," Byleth said, reaching into the bowl and taking out a small, seemingly dirty, yellow pebble. "It makes you a little stronger," he continued, popping it into his mouth. There was a small squishing sound as he initially bit down, followed by a cracking noise before he began chewing in earnest, muffled cracking noises following each movement of his jaw. "The name comes from that first bite."

"Huh… never heard of that before. Sure, I'll try one," Leonie said, walking over and taking one of the many small pebbles from the bowl. She popped it into her mouth and bit down before a surprised expression crossed her face. "… This is bitter. And tough," she said in a half-muffled voice. After a few more moments, the loud crunch rang out. She shuddered a bit as she finished chewing, getting a chuckle from Jeralt.

"It's an acquired taste," Byleth said.

"… Yeah, no kidding," Leonie agreed, stifling a small cough with her hand soon after she spoke. "Thanks for that, but I think I'll pass."

"Your loss," Byleth said before quickly biting down on another one.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, kid. You be sure to take some time for yourself," Jeralt said.

"I'll try," Byleth said as he left.

"Good talk, Professor. See ya," Leonie said, following after Jeralt with a quick wave back. Byleth returned the wave, eating one more piece of crunch before grabbing a small sack from the corner of his room. He threw the gathered vegetables he had for Dedue in them and walked outside, his goal now to find the man from Duscur.

"How lucky that he seems to come paired with Dimitri," Sothis said, spotting their resident house leader in conversation with Claude near the entrance to the Training Ground. Byleth turned his attention towards them and saw Dedue waiting patiently in the shadows near the back of the Officers Academy. "… That was said mostly in jest, but it appears true enough."

He walked past Claude and Dimitri, who both paused for a moment and looked in confusion at the sack he had slung over his shoulders, tracking him all the way until he met Dedue. "Here are your vegetables," Byleth said, lowering the sack and offering it to Dedue.

"… Thank you," Dedue said. He glanced around, and noticed that Claude, a knight resting in the area by the Sauna, and a student sitting on a bench near the dormitories had a clear line of sight to them. "But, a word of advice… you should not approach me so casually, Professor," he whispered. "If you affiliate with a man from Duscur, people will begin to think poorly of you."

"I am a teacher approaching his student," Byleth said. "I don't see how one's birthplace changes that."

"… I suppose you have a point, Professor," Dedue said, seemingly a little happy with that idea. Byleth nodded to him and turned to leave, only to find himself approached by Claude and Dimitri.

"I hear you've been tasked with hunting down bandits," Claude said. "Meanwhile, my class is stuck with a downright peaceful mission. It's basically a sight-seeing tour as far as I'm concerned."

"I've heard you are visiting a fortress," Byleth said. "Maybe you'll have a chance to fight if it's attacked."

Claude let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure the Almyran menace has just been biding its time waiting to kidnap some noble brats on tour. They've only been pretending to cower in complete fear of Lord Holst and the Goneril forces, of course! How has nobody seen this coming? It's the scheme of the century!" he joked.

"I wouldn't be so disappointed about your mission, Claude," Dimitri said. "Fodlan's Locket is supposed to be one of the most impressive fortresses this world has ever seen. Simply having the chance to not only see it, but man parts of it, is sure to be a valuable experience. In all honesty, I'm somewhat envious… my class has only just settled into life at the academy, and we're already being sent out to take care of bandits."

"You have more time. I doubt we'll go until the end of the moon," Byleth said.

"Perhaps," Dimitri said. He sighed. "It is a noble mission, but one that will likely require battle. In practice, there is little difference between a battle and a war. Even with the support of the Knights of Seiros, we must still brace ourselves for the challenge."

"Of course," Byleth said with a nod. Claude chuckled.

"Well, guess its better to be safe than sorry out there. Still, I doubt you're gonna run into any real trouble with a legendary merc like Teach on your side," Claude said.

"I suppose you have a point, but I can't help worrying a little," Dimitri said. "Did you have any plans for today, Professor?"

"I'm going to check on something at the cathedral before lunch," Byleth said. "I haven't decided anything for afterwards."

"Ah, I see. As it happens, I've something to check at the library myself," Dimitri said.

"… You two doing some snooping without getting me involved?" Claude asked, shifting his gaze between Byleth and Dimitri. "Because a third set of eyes and ears can get a lot done."

"I'm just looking for an instrument," Byleth said. Dimitri chuckled.

"What a coincidence. I was looking for an old music book myself," he said.

"Yeah, and I guess I'll just go bird watch," Claude said, obviously not buying either of their claims. "But hey, if either of you need a little help, I'll be here."

"I appreciate the offer," Byleth said before walking away.

"I should get going as well. Until next time, Claude," Dimitri said, also taking his leave. As Claude watched the two of them walk away, he shook his head and sighed.

"Looking for an instrument and looking for a music book? Who do they think would believe that nonsense?" he muttered to himself.

Byleth noticed Dimitri following him for a moment, but once he turned onto the large bridge leading to the Cathedral, the boy headed upstairs. "I wonder what interest a boy like that would have in a music book?" Sothis asked as she floated alongside Byleth. "Or was that claim perhaps a poor excuse to distance himself from the curious Claude?"

"I suspect as much," Byleth muttered, glancing at the vast forest filling the area underneath the bridge. A strong and refreshing wind blew, the feeling seemingly pleasing Sothis as she let out a content sigh. Byleth turned his attention forwards, and upon seeing the entrance to the cathedral area, was immediately reminded of the entrance to a mountain fortress rather than a church.

"… It does seem rather imposing for a place people are expected to gather," Sothis agreed, shifting her attention to the structure itself. Massive banners depicting the symbol of the Church of Seiros hung from openings to either side of the bridge, and the entrance itself was only open because the massive metal gate embedded into the opening had been raised. The flags lining the bridge leading up to it also gave off the air of a militaristic and ceremonial walkway rather than a simple entrance.

"It is an impressive piece of architecture, is it not?" Ferdinand asked, the boy apparently resting near the end of the bridge closest to the Cathedral.

"Looks militaristic," Byleth said, stopping near the boy. Ferdinand glanced back at the Cathedral for a moment before nodding. Byleth was initially confused as to why someone would simply be standing around on the bridge, but then noticed the large book tucked under Ferdinand's arm and realized he either had been or was about to read.

"That's true. Perhaps such fortification was the standard of the time?" Ferdinand said. "The Aegir estate shares a similar design… Do you know of the Aegir household?"

"Not really," Byleth said.

"Then allow me to educate you," Ferdinand said, returning his full attention to Byleth. "We have long held the position of prime minister in the Empire. The Empire's power lies with six noble families, my family foremost among them. The full explanation may be time-consuming. I can give you a moment to get ready, if you would like to take notes," he added, taking a moment to stretch slightly.

"Well, that's rather considerate of him," Sothis said as Byleth took out the small journal he kept with him and prepared the tiny quill with barely a dab of ink.

"I'm ready," Byleth said.

"Very well. I will list the six great noble families," Ferdinand declared. "There's Caspar's father, Count Bergliez, the Minister of Military Affairs. Then there's Linhardt's father, Count Hevring, Minister of Domestic Affairs. Bernadetta's father, Count Varley, is the Minister of Religious Affairs. Hubert's father, Marquis Vestra, is the Minister of the Imperial Household. Finally, we have Duke Gerth, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, and my own father, Duke Aegir, the Prime Minister."

"A lot of ministering going on in the Empire," Sothis teased.

"One day, I will take my father's place as the Prime Minister of the Empire," Ferdinand said, his eyes brimming with confidence. "I am more talented than anyone in my class. Even Edelgard! I will lead the Empire to a bright, enlightened future."

Byleth finished writing for a moment and examined the boy in front of him. Immediately, he was drawing parallels between Ferdinand and Lorenz, but something about the boy in front of him made him appear more focused. Though he hadn't fought Ferdinand during the mock battle, he recalled hearing of the boy managing to fight his way out of the Golden Deer's trap which claimed two of the Black Eagles, so he had to at the least be somewhat skilled. "… I think you can," Byleth said.

"There is nothing I cannot achieve," Ferdinand said, moving his arms aside as if to allow Byleth an easier inspection.

"So long as you are aware of your limits," Byleth added. Ferdinand paused at that, giving Byleth a quizzical look. "One person can only do so much."

"Ah, but of course! As Prime Minister, I intend to guide all leaders of the Empire on the right path, so together we may bring about real change," Ferdinand said. "Adrestia has been in decline for some time, but I believe my generation shall be the one to reverse our fortunes."

"I look forwards to seeing that," Byleth said. He put the small journal back into his pouch and nodded to Ferdinand. "Good day to you, Ferdinand."

"And a good day to you, Professor," Ferdinand said.

Leaving Ferdinand, Byleth passed through the entrance to the Cathedral and was a little surprised that there was an exterior pathway surrounding the main church, whose grand doors hung open and revealed massive mosaics and paintings depicting what he assumed were historical parts of the Seiros religion. "Well now… quite a lot of warring going on in this religion," Sothis remarked, floating around on her back so she could take in the massive painting that covered the roof. It depicted a woman with wings descending onto a massive battlefield, with a white dragon flying overhead. "Although, the Church does own private knights, so I suppose that's to be expected."

Byleth was mainly taking in the design of the strange building he was in, walking down the central path between the various wooden chairs at the back which led to a massive open area filled with even more mosaics and four branching pathways. "Professor! Could you spare a moment?" a voice called. He turned his attention and saw a young woman in black church apparel waving him down.

"What is it?" he asked as he approached her.

"Could you… actually, let me explain from the beginning," the woman began. "I've been thinking about starting a choir practice group, and I needed some volunteers to help me get it off the ground. So, I thought the best way to find students who loved music was just to pass a sign-up sheet around asking for volunteers… but it's been missing for a few days. I was wondering if you could investigate the dorms and see if you can find it? S-since the application deadline is coming up and all."

"I'll look for it," Byleth said. "But could you answer something for me?"

"Of course. What is it?" the woman asked.

"Is there a harp here?" he asked.

"Yes, priorities first," Sothis said. "Finally, we get to-"

"A harp? No, we typically just use an organ and our voices," the woman said.

"… You're joking, right?" Sothis asked. Byleth's tilt of the head seemed to carry the same message, as the woman continued speaking.

"We don't use stringed instruments because the acoustics don't really work out here," she said. "There's often wind whirling about since we're high in the mountains, and the size of the Cathedral means you'd either need a massive harp or to play extremely hard for everyone in the inside to hear it."

"… I see," Byleth said. "Thank you. I'll go find that sheet now."

"We've been had, we've been tricked, and quite frankly, we've been bamboozled!" Sothis yelled, throwing a tantrum as Byleth turned back to the bridge leading to the main part of the monastery. "The largest cathedral and they only play an organ and sing?! Shameful! She must not know everything this place has to offer!"

Deciding to try and ignore Sothis' seething rage, Byleth made his way back to the dormitories. As he recalled, he was given a key to every students' room, but didn't feel the issue was urgent enough to warrant that much effort. He was, from what he could tell, not going to receive extra payment for this. So, he strolled along the first floor of the dormitories while keeping an eye out for anyone he recognized.

Going down the stairs to the second half of the dorms, he spotted a concerned Dorothea. As he approached her, she seemed to notice him and spoke first. "Oh, Professor… Hello," she greeted rather awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Byleth asked.

"Nothing's wrong!" Dorothea said. She forced a small laugh. "You see, I was just looking for my… Well, it's… it's like a pale blue cloth. Have you seen it?"

"Pale blue cloth… is she talking about her undergarments?" Sothis asked.

"You've lost your un-" Byleth began.

"Please don't say that out loud!" Dorothea said, suddenly looking around to make sure nobody could hear them. As it happened, nobody else was in the immediate area. "… But, y-yes, that is the case. Have you seen… oh, Goddess, don't make me ask out loud! Actually, just… forget you heard anything. Please?"

"… I'll tell Manuela about it," Byleth said, recognizing she seemed uncomfortable asking for his help.

"Phew… thank you, Professor," Dorothea said. "But that aside, what are you doing right now? It's rare to see you hanging around the dorms."

"I've been asked to retrieve a sign-up sheet," Byleth said. Dorothea didn't seem to quite understand what he meant, so he elaborated. "A woman in the Cathedral asked for it. She said it was for choir."

"Oh, that sheet!" Dorothea said. "I remember that… Hmm. I signed up for it, but I don't remember who had it last."

"I see. Thank you," Byleth said. At that, he continued on his stroll past the dorms, keeping an eye out until he heard slight humming from one of the rooms. Stopping at the source of the humming, he knocked on the door.

"Ah!" Bernadetta yelped from in her room, something seemingly clattering to the ground. "Wh-what is it? I'm not doing anything!"

"Have you seen the sign-up sheet?" Byleth asked.

"S-sheet?! What am I signing up for?!" Bernadetta asked.

"Choir practice," Byleth said.

"H-huh?! But I said no the first time!" Bernadetta whined.

"I only want the sheet," Byleth said. "I am not asking you to sign-up."

"Y-you… oh. Ok," Bernadetta said, seemingly just processing Byleth's request. "W-well I don't have… oh. Uhh… h-hang on a second, please…"

"… Is something wrong with this one?" Sothis asked, staring at Bernadetta's door inquisitively. "Or is she actually doing something wrong in there?"

After a slight wait, the door to Bernadetta's room creaked open, revealing a slender trembling arm holding a folded piece of paper. "I th-thought I had given it back, I swear! P-please don't be angry!" she pleaded.

"I'm not angry," Byleth said, taking the paper.

"R-really?! You… aren't just saying that so I lower my guard?" Bernadetta asked.

"Oh dear. Something really is wrong with this one," Sothis said with a sigh. "You must thank me more for keeping you far from these Black Eagles."

"No," Byleth said. "You helped me by returning this. Thank you."

"R-really?" Bernadetta asked, peeking her head out so she could get a good look at Byleth.

"Yes. Enjoy the rest of your day," Byleth said, deciding the conversation could only become more difficult the longer he kept it going. Bernadetta seemed a little shocked at his simple admission, so he just walked away before she could speak again.

"… You too, Professor…" Bernadetta managed, watching Byleth walk away before quickly retreating into her room.

Returning to the Cathedral once more, Byleth found the choir woman waiting in the same place as usual, though he now noticed Seteth and Flayn having a conversation a slight distance away. "Oh, thank you so much!" the choir woman said once she got the paper back. "Now, all I need is a professor for some faculty oversight, and umm… well, s-since you went out of your way to retrieve the sign-up sheet and all, I was wondering…"

"I know you're thinking this is entering the realm of charity work," Sothis said. "But, with our evaluations coming up next week, perhaps taking on an extra responsibility which involves the students will show the angry man we're committed to the students or some such nonsense!"

"… Could you possibly serve as a coordinator for us?" the woman asked. She suddenly clasped her hands as if in prayer. "Please, Professor!"

"I'd be happy to oversee the choir," Byleth said, loud enough so that he was certain the now curious Flayn and Seteth overhead him.

"Really?!" the woman asked, almost jumping for joy. "Oh, thank you!"

"Of course. I look forwards to working with you," Byleth said. "When can we start?"

"Well, it'll take me a while to get this sorted out, so I doubt we'll be able to practice today," the woman said. "But normally, we practice around sundown on free days. I'll get a notice up on the billboards around the monastery with the exact time. So, I'll see you next weekend, Professor."

"See you then," Byleth said with a nod. The woman hurried off excitedly, leaving him to then turn his attention to Seteth and Flayn before approaching them.

"Ah, Professor! I heard you have decided to work with the choir! How wonderful," Flayn greeted.

"Indeed. While the Church does not mandate students follow the teachings of Seiros, we openly encourage it and appreciate faculty that do the same," Seteth said.

"I also hope to use the opportunity to learn more about the teachings of Seiros," Byleth said, recalling that was one of the many expectations Seteth had for him.

"I am glad to hear it," Seteth said. "If you'd like a quick piece of knowledge, allow me to enlighten you. Inside the cathedral, there is a chapel dedicated to the Four Saints. Do you know of them? Saint Indech, Saint Macuil, Saint Cichol, and…"

"Saint Cethleann!" Flayn finished. "Who is your favorite, Professor?"

"We could say we do not know them… but if we are trying to impress, let us make some educated guesses," Sothis said.

"… Saint Cichol," Byleth said.

"Oh? I'm surprised to hear you have a favorite already," Seteth said. "If you don't mind, I'm rather interested as to why."

"This is a test! This is a test!" Sothis said, suddenly dropping down near Byleth and glaring at Seteth. "Think, think, think… Cichol sounds like… a commanding sort. Strong figure, stern… Oh, I know! Surely he must be something like your father!"

"They remind me of my father," Byleth said, getting some odd looks from Seteth and Flayn. "A strong, commanding figure that tries to do the right thing and always fights for what's most important. They're very respectable."

Flayn giggled. "Perhaps you and my brother are more alike than I thought," she said. Byleth didn't really understand what she meant, but luckily, her brother spoke soon after.

"Hmm. Given your demeanor, I can see how Saint Cichol's example could appeal to you," Seteth said, cracking a rare smile. "Personally, I think you're starting to follow the right path if you wish to live up to his example. But you should keep in mind that, as an official member of the church, you must familiarize yourself with all our teachings and traditions."

"Of course," Byleth said with a nod.

"Excellent… and, since you're here," Seteth continued, "I have something to ask of you, Professor."

"I get the feeling we can't back out of this without repercussion. Seems we've talked ourselves into service," Sothis said.

"What do you need?" Byleth asked.

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but the Church of Seiros is divided into subsections to better coordinate religious activity across Fodlan," Seteth said. "Garreg Mach Monastery is the seat of the church's main branch, the Central Church. Additionally, there is an Eastern Church and a Western Church, which oversee the far reaches of Fodlan. Recently, the Western Church has made some strange troop movements. If you hear anything concerning, be sure to let me know."

"Oh… the Church has divisions, each with its own troops? That sounds like trouble just waiting to brew," Sothis said.

"I'll see what I can find out," Byleth said.

"That is all I can ask," Seteth said.

"You seem to be turning into quite the busy person, Professor," Flayn said. "I hope you don't feel pressured to accept all of my brother's requests."

"I don't. I appreciate the work," Byleth said. "A good day to you both."

"And to you, Professor," Seteth said. Byleth walked away at that, leaving Seteth to turn back towards Flayn, who looked at him with a huge smirk on her face. "Flayn? What's caused you so much joy?"

"Do not be coy, brother," Flayn said. "Despite your harshness, it seems the new Professor has grown on you. Especially after he mentioned his favorite Saint."

"… I was simply pleased to learn he had a deeper character than the simple money hungry mercenary he presented previously," Seteth said. "Also, I appreciate his kindness and respect towards you. Despite aiding you before, he does not laud his past action as an excuse to act overly friendly with you."

"Act overly friendly? … Brother, you cannot be serious," Flayn said, her smirk fading.

"There are men who would use the pretense of prior assistance to make untoward advances," Seteth said.

"I have a feeling what you consider 'untoward' goes far beyond what the word was intended for," Flayn said.

As Seteth and Flayn continued their discussion, Byleth decided it was time for lunch. Heading towards the Dining Hall, he met up with Sylvain, who greeted him with a wave and a wink. "Heya, Professor. I almost thought you'd forgotten our arrangement," he said.

"Am I late?" Byleth asked.

"Eh, we never really set a proper time for this. Works out though, since it lets us catch different people at different times," Sylvain said. "Luckily, I've got a good idea of who we can eat with today. Gimme a few minutes, then come on in."

"Ok," Byleth said, letting Sylvain go to work. Deciding he could probably find something to do in the few minutes of waiting, he wandered around to the back of the Dining Hall and found Manuela sitting on a bench near the lone gazebo between the dormitories and main hall. Remembering Dorothea's plight, he approached her and sat down next to her. "… What's on your mind?" he asked.

"You know, Byleth, there are some things I'll just never understand," Manuela began, suddenly leaning forwards and resting her chin on one hand.

"I believe this may be more than we bargained for," Sothis said, floating down and taking a seat on the back of the bench between Byleth and Manuela.

"Like the other night," Manuela continued. "I went on a date with a dashing, handsome, strong, young knight. Oh, I'm a bit weak just remembering him. Anyway… Do you know what that no-good jerk said when we get back to my room? He said, 'What a mess. I'm afraid to go in there!' Can you believe it?!" she said, suddenly straightening up and clenching her fists. "You know who cares about keeping everything neat and tidy? Not me, that's who. 'Afraid to go in there.' Some knight he is!"

"He must not be very experienced if untidiness is so unsettling," Byleth said, recalling battles in buildings that had been completely ruined.

"Hah! I bet," Manuela said with a grin. She paused for a moment, seemingly remembering who she was speaking to as she shifted her gaze to Byleth. "… Wait… what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Untidiness should never stop someone," Byleth said. "If tidiness is a temporary state, then so is untidiness. The important things are places and people. If a knight cannot handle temporary states, they lack experience."

"… You're either entirely missing the point or a man after my heart," Manuela said. She chuckled. "Either way… thanks for that. I should stop moping about over that guy and spend my time doing something… less pitiful. Like drinking with a much better man. What do you say, Byleth?"

"I have a lunch meeting soon," Byleth said.

"Oh? Well, that's disappointing… and here I was hoping you'd come to cheer me up so you could sweep me off my feet," Manuela said.

The statement flew right over Byleth's head as he continued speaking. "Actually, I had been meaning to tell you that Dorothea requires your assistance," he said. "She has lost her-"

"Ah, she did ask you not to speak about that," Sothis reminded.

"… She has lost a pale blue cloth," Byleth said after a pause.

"A pale blue… ah. Well, that certainly won't do," Manuela said, her eyes widening as she realized what he meant. "I see why she'd want my assistance in particular… thank you for that. Where is she now?"

"I spoke to her near the second set of dormitories," Byleth said. "I believe she was near her room."

"Good. I'll go check on her now," Manuela said, getting up from the bench. "I suppose the next best way to forget my problems is to work through them in a literal sense. You enjoy your lunch, Professor."

"Good luck," Byleth said as Manuela walked off. Once she had completely left the area, Byleth stood up and entered the Dining Hall, taking a quick glance across the area as he joined the line. As it happened, Sylvain had managed to convince Ingrid and Hilda to eat with him, and seemed to be trying to prevent an argument between his guests. When Byleth arrived, Ingrid seemed prepared to turn her wrath on Sylvain before he spoke. "May I join you?"

"Oh, why of course, Professor!" Sylvain said quickly, obviously happy for the sudden distraction.

"Ah, Professor… good to see you," Ingrid said, her eyes narrowing as she began to re-examine their situation.

"Hey, Professor! Don't see you here too often," Hilda greeted. "So, how've you been? Settling into life outside of just being a teacher all week?"

"Yes," Byleth said. "I rarely find myself with nothing to do."

"That's good! I was honestly a little worried about you since you didn't end up teaching the Golden Deer," Hilda said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ingrid asked. Hilda laughed.

"Like, exactly that! Both the Blue Lions and Black Eagles have so many serious and headstrong people, I thought the Professor might be a little overwhelmed," Hilda said.

"I appreciate the concern, but I have a lot of experience dealing with that type of person," Byleth said.

"I imagine you meet a lot of hotheads in the mercenary business, don't you?" Sylvain asked. Byleth nodded, and Sylvain chuckled. "Guess that makes most of our class almost run-of-the-mill in your eyes."

"Guess your class assignment worked out," Hilda said. A smirk creeped onto her face. "But ya know, I hear that's not the only thing that's worked out for you since you got here, Professor."

"Did you hear about my gardening?" Byleth asked. Hilda paused for a moment, taken aback by the statement. "The greenhouse keeper said the seeds I planted grew exceptionally well."

"… Well, that's really nice and all," Hilda said. "But I was thinking more about your relationship with Professor Manuela."

"Excuse me?!" Ingrid asked, her attention now firmly on Hilda.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Hilda asked with a tilt of her head. She put a finger to her chin and looked off into the distance, seemingly trying to remember something. "Apparently, someone overheard Seteth asking them to make sure their relationship didn't get in the way of their work as Professors. They were sharing a drink in front of a fireplace and getting awfully cozy… but, that's just what I heard."

"Now that sounds far-fetched," Ingrid said. "Professor, how much of that is true?"

Byleth paused for a moment, putting a hand on his chin as he recalled the events Hilda described. "… We were sitting near to one another in the Knights Lounge by the fireplace," he said. "We spoke, then Manuela shared a drink with me. She made herself more comfortable. Then Seteth warned us about a relationship interfering with our work."

"So it was true, then?" Hilda asked, putting a hand over her mouth. Byleth nodded.

"… So, you are in a relationship with Professor Manuela," Ingrid said. Byleth shook his head.

"Really? Have you not been spending time with her since?" Hilda asked.

"We spoke just before I came here," Byleth said.

"Huh… sounds like a relationship to me," Hilda said.

"Professor, are you messing with us?" Ingrid asked, seemingly growing annoyed with Byleth's answers.

"Ladies, have you ever thought maybe the Professor took Seteth's advice to heart?" Sylvain said, deciding it was his turn to bail his partner out of a bad situation. "If you're getting so distracted by the prospect of him being in a relationship, I can only imagine how you'd act if he actually were in one. Ever stopped to consider two teachers talking to one another might just be for… I dunno, teacher things?"

"Really… then, what do you talk to Professor Manuela about?" Ingrid asked.

"… How to handle students, ideas for assignments, her teaching me about magic," Byleth listed off the top of his head. "Today, I told her one of her students required her assistance after they reconsidered asking for mine."

"Gosh, that's… pretty boring, actually," Hilda said, her expectant look replaced with disappointment.

"You're certain that's all you talk about?" Ingrid asked, seemingly not satisfied with the question.

"There is also some philosophy," Byleth said. "We toasted to the eternal torment of whoever encouraged young people to die gloriously."

"Maybe hanging out with people that old makes you start to act like em'," Hilda said. She giggled. "Guess I'm doing myself a service keeping a good distance away from Professor Hanneman most of the time."

Ingrid glared at Byleth and grew slightly frustrated. Recalling Sylvain's hints at their Professor's womanizing, coupled with Hilda's gossip seemingly confirming it, she was inclined to believe he was hiding something. Unfortunately, she still had no real way of reading Byleth since his expression seemed forever stuck in an nonchalant, or rather, apathetic gaze. Even now, eating with him, the man remained a complete mystery to her. It didn't help that he seemed to be yet another person who disagreed with the ideals of knighthood, though she could at least reason that his disdain stemmed from ignorance of the subject due to his supposed upbringing.

"How have your conversations been?" Byleth suddenly asked.

"My conversations?" Ingrid asked. Byleth nodded. "… I apologize if I seemed inconsiderate or excessively nosy just now. That's a... bad habit I'm struggling with."

"Are you uncomfortable sharing?" Byleth asked.

"Yeah, what's up with that, Ingrid?" Hilda asked.

"Why are you interested in my conversations?" Ingrid asked.

"You kind of don't have the right to get defensive here, after you basically had our Professor go through a mini-interrogation," Sylvain said.

"If you all intend to push me, then I'd rather not talk," Ingrid snapped, raising her voice in retaliation. Sylvain and Hilda slightly recoiled at that, watching Ingrid with a surprised look on their faces. Ingrid shifted her gaze between the people she was eating with before deciding to return to her meal, her anger apparent.

"Oh dear… this one is difficult," Sothis said. "I think you should fully explain your thought behind the question… after an apology."

"I apologize for pushing you," Byleth said, getting Ingrid's attention. "I asked because I am concerned about you."

"… What do you mean?" Ingrid asked.

"I have observed all my students closely," Byleth said. "You are strong-willed and place great value in your personal beliefs. You have a clear goal in mind, and work towards it in some of the most efficient ways possible. Your form in combat is measured and constantly adapting, and you have an effective but easily changeable approach to battles. In short, you have the greatest potential as a combatant in the entire class."

"… Are Professors allowed to just tell students they're the best?" Hilda whispered to Sylvain.

"Not now," Sylvain whispered back.

"However, you reject things too quickly," Byleth continued. "If something does not immediately agree with your ideals, it is flawed, and you do not bend to accommodate flaws. That mindset is excellent for pursuing goals and training, but it is a hindrance when attempting to work with others. I assume it extends further, damaging simple conversations and preventing you or the people speaking with you from properly understanding one another. So… I was concerned you were only speaking about your own ideals with others."

After that, Byleth returned to his meal in silence, leaving his lunch partners in surprised silence. "… I really feel like I wasn't supposed to hear that," Hilda whispered to herself, thankful the rest of the Dining Hall was providing ambient noise.

Sylvain had no idea what to say, never expecting a lunch conversation to take a turn like that. Part of him wanted to kick himself for goading Ingrid into the position that prompted the exchange, while another wanted to kick the Professor for suddenly turning what should have been a simple apology with some deflection into a lengthy discussion which was, to his surprise, the most mentor-like he had ever seen his Professor in the entire time he knew him. He turned his attention to Ingrid, who was proving more unreadable than he had ever seen her before.

Ingrid couldn't really tell how she felt after Byleth's lecture. Her anger and annoyance sputtered, their presence definitive after he essentially picked her apart in front of two other students, but seemingly unable to fully surface due to the undeniable truths in his statements. Mainly, they seemed to be suppressed by a lingering feeling of disappointment, both in the truth of what was pointed out and in herself for having such an obvious failing that it was so easily found by her Professor. After taking a moment to gather herself, she managed to speak. "… I see."

Byleth said nothing, allowing her to keep her silence as they simply ate. Sylvain and Hilda decided that was the only course of action, and the lunch ended with a silent parting for every party. Once Byleth was outside, he watched Ingrid head not for her room, but the Training Ground, before Sylvain approached him. "So… well, uhh, that could have gone better," Sylvain said. "I'll admit the company was a pretty volatile mix…"

"I'm glad we could have that talk. The sooner, the better," Byleth said. "Thank you for allowing Ingrid her silence. If you see Hilda later, thank her for me as well."

"… Guess I can't forget that you really are our Professor," Sylvain said, cracking a smile.

"What do you mean?" Byleth asked.

"Just… actually, don't worry about it," Sylvain said. "Hopefully, we can have a less intense conversation next time. I'm personally not a fan of such serious talk over lunch."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Byleth said. "Until next time."

With his schedule finally free, Byleth began making his way back to his room. "I certainly hope that girl takes this well. It would not do for her to reject it and cultivate the worst of her habits," Sothis said. Byleth nodded in response, taking a glance into the open Training Ground near his room and making out a practicing but clearly distracted Ingrid striking a training dummy at the back. Unsure of what else he could do for the girl, he decided it best to let her handle things herself.

After he got his fishing rod, he made his way back past the Dining Hall and caught sight of his father fishing by himself by the small area near the greenhouse, a small bucket almost filled with fish resting near him. "You made it," Jeralt said, glancing back at Byleth, who placed his own bucket down a small distance away from him. "I thought you would have fished from the pier, so you had enough space for that wild swing you like so much."

"I feel like fishing your way today," Byleth said as he began to prepare his rod.

"… What's that supposed to mean?" Jeralt asked.

"I need more patience," Byleth said as Sothis floated down and took a seat between him and Jeralt. "This is a fine way to train."

"What makes you think you're impatient all of a sudden?" Jeralt asked.

"The bandit assignment," Byleth said, casting his rod into the water. "You and I could finish that before the end of the week if we were allowed to go."

"Hmm… you act like you've got everything together, but you're feeling just as cramped and restrained as I am," Jeralt said.

"Restrained is a very good word for us," Byleth said.

"Now, now, demon. Don't start acting all bloodthirsty because we're forced to wait," Sothis said. She sighed. "Although, it is pretty boring watching you playfight against the little ones. Maybe you could take them seriously one day, just for the fun of it. I'm sure a few bad hits from a training sword won't injure them… permanently."

"… You know, I heard about your fight with that Jeritza bastard," Jeralt said. "That was pretty reckless of you, using a real sword and all that. Could've killed him… although, if you were looking for a reason to get kicked out of this place, maybe go for something a little less drastic, like destroying some famous work of art. If we are leaving this place, I'd rather it not be with the Knights of Seiros actively hunting us down."

"Could be fun, going up against them," Byleth said. Jeralt chuckled.

"So you are getting sick of the damned playfighting," Jeralt said. Byleth nodded. "I figured… when I saw you during the mock battle, you seemed out of it. I take it the 'excessive force' warning hit a little too hard?"

"I had hurt one of my students' backs so badly with a training sword they required healing magic," Byleth said. "Then, the student using the healing magic collapsed because they had to heal the others too much. I got a warning for that."

"… Yeah, you never really hung out around spoiled kids," Jeralt said. "Almost everyone you knew growing up was tough… hell, even the people I left you with when I had that Sauin job were tough bastards, what, with a wyvern ranch and all that. But I'm with you, kid… I might just be a little nostalgic, but damn, they don't make Knights of Seiros like they used to. I remember when I started, you had to stand out somehow to get the title. Nowadays, it seems like they've moved to more of a general army style with a lot more ranks than I remember. Meaning I've got to work with a bunch of morons whose only qualification is they can twirl a damned lance and buckle their own armor."

"Oh dear… they sound little better than bandits with that kind of experience," Sothis said.

"… And all the paperwork is preventing you from training them yourself?" Byleth asked.

"Exactly. Not to mention that since the Church's forces have expanded this much, I doubt I could train all of them properly even if I didn't have to deal with it," Jeralt said. He sighed. "I was told they wanted to let more people serve. Open more avenues for commoners to dedicate their lives to the Goddess and what not. But I think they just wanted a bigger standing army."

"To protect the peace…" Byleth began.

"But from what?" he and Sothis asked simultaneously.

"That's just it, kid. What is the Church… or rather, what is Rhea afraid of?" Jeralt asked.

"I assume it had to do with the investigation we shouldn't know about," Byleth said. Jeralt nodded, and the two fell silent once more. After a few more rounds of fishing and the sun beginning to dip into the horizon, Jeralt let out a huge sigh.

"Kid, maybe it's best we see how things play out for a bit," Jeralt said. "If we find out anything by chance, great. But we should probably avoid pushing for information. At least until people are more comfortable with us being here. Right now, we're still the ex-mercs before we're anything else to these people."

"He does have a point," Sothis said. "They call you 'Professor' to your face, but I've seen the whispering behind our back."

"… I'll keep that in mind," Byleth said. Jeralt nodded, and the two glanced at their buckets of fish. Silently agreeing they had done enough, they packed up and stored their haul with the Dining Hall staff. "Enjoy the rest of your day," Byleth said as they left the Dining Hall.

"… Y'know, you never used to say things like that," Jeralt said.

"Ah. I… learned about wishing people well when ending a conversation," Byleth said. "As a professor, I want to be approachable… so I should know a friendly speech."

"Is that it? …Well, if there's one thing you keep from this job, I hope it's that," Jeralt said, his features slowly shifting into a smile. "Enjoy the rest of your day, kid. I'll see you some other time."

"… Huh. I wouldn't have placed Jeralt as a man so happy to partake in pleasant conversation," Sothis said. "Although… now that I think about it, perhaps he's happy to speak with you in such a manner."

Byleth said nothing to that, simply watching Jeralt walk back towards the monastery for a bit. Afterwards, he returned to his room again and decided to prepare the flowers for Annette, taking time to clip the parts that appeared dead or damaged before arranging them neatly in a vase that would rest on his desk until her birthday. He then dedicated the night to training, as he realized most people didn't bother training on days of rest past sundown, followed by his continued self-study. He recognized there would likely be some challenges falling into a tutoring schedule after the next week and began thinking of ways to teach students both in and out of his class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Keeping up Appearances**

"Happy birthday, Annette," Byleth says as Annette opens the door to her room. Inside, he can see Mercedes and, to his surprise, Ingrid, prepared to partake in a small tea party.

"Aww, thank you so much!" Annette said, a huge smile on her face as she accepted a basketful of sweets and a vase filled with flowers. "You really didn't have to do all this for me, really!"

"Do you dislike the gifts?" Byleth asked.

"No, nothing like that! It's just… it almost seems like a bit much," Annette said. "Oh, but I know! I'll get you something really nice for your birthday! When is it?"

"I don't remember," Byleth said.

"Wha-? Really? No way! C'mon, you're just trying not to make me feel obligated to get you something," Annette said. She studied Byleth's face for a few moments, but as usual, his blank expression left him unreadable. "… You were joking, right?"

"I wasn't," Byleth said, getting a surprised gasp from Annette. "But when I do remember, I'll be sure to tell you. Regardless, I hope you enjoy your sweets. The best ones are at the bottom of the basket. I highly recommend them."

"Is that so, Professor?" Mercedes asked, perking up as she recognized the line.

"Yes," Byleth said.

"How lovely!" Mercedes said.

"… I can't help but feel like I'm missing something here," Ingrid muttered aloud as Mercedes giddily giggled.

"Jeez, you're excited, Mercie," Annette said.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday, Annette," Byleth said. "Have a good evening."

"Thanks again, Professor!" Annette said as Byleth left. She set her gifts down while humming, first setting the flowers up on her desk before bringing the basket of sweets over to the small table in the center of her room where Mercedes was now pouring tea for the three of them. "That was really nice of him… but I gotta say, its kind of creepy he doesn't know his own birthday," Annette said.

"Our Professor sure is a strange one, but I'm sure he's a good person at heart," Mercedes said once she finished pouring their teas. "After all," she continued, reaching into the sweet basket and finding the musk at the bottom, "anyone gifting this can't be all bad."

"Uh, what's that?" Ingrid asked as Mercedes held the musk up, while Annette just squealed in excitement.

"Ok, now I'm certain we've got the best Professor this year!" Annette said excitedly.

"This, Ingrid," Mercedes began, "is a gift from the Goddess. It cleanses the spirit and clears the mind."

"… Meaning?" Ingrid asked.

"Well, it's like a folk medicine some people call a 'stat booster'," Annette said. "This was a pretty coveted item in Fhirdiad's School of Sorcery because people believed using it made your magic stronger."

"Ah, so it's like a tonic or stimulant for magic," Ingrid said.

"Exactly! The only difference is, you have to inhale this one," Mercedes said. She passed the roll of musk to Annette, who held it just between her lips. "Or rather, you have to inhale the fumes it gives off. It is herbal, after all."

Ingrid raised an eyebrow as Mercedes lit the roll with a small spark of fire magic, a tiny coat of embers now slowly crawling its way towards Annette's mouth. Annette inhaled, closing her eyes for a few moments before turning her head to the side and blowing a small puff of smoke away form the table. She giggled. "Merice, maybe you should crack open the window. This stuff does leave a smell behind if you aren't careful," Annette said.

"Maybe you could test out some new wind magic to air out the place," Mercedes giggled as she got up to open the window.

"Ingrid, did you want to try?" Annette asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no thank you. It'd be wasted on me, since I'm not a mage and I honestly don't have much of an interest in learning magic," Ingrid said. She smiled. "Besides, its your birthday gift, Annette. I wouldn't want to take any from you."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" Annette said before inhaling more musk. She exhaled again before turning to face Ingrid directly, and watched as the girl took a drink of her rose-petal blended tea Mercedes went out of her way to get for the occasion. "But speaking of you… I'm actually really happy you came to spend some time with me today. Even if you are just here because it's my birthday and all."

"I didn't know you valued spending time with me so highly," Ingrid said. Annette laughed.

"No, it's nothing like that! It's just… before, anytime me and Mercie invited you to do anything, you'd always have stuff to do or want to train or something. But don't get me wrong, I super respect that! I'm as serious about studying as you are about training!" Annette began. "Well… This is gonna sound silly, but for a little while, I thought you didn't really care about being friends with anyone unless they also wanted to be a knight. Just, given your usual crowd and all."

"Ah… yes, I suppose I have been acting that way," Ingrid said. "Honestly, I hadn't really thought about it until someone brought it up a few days ago."

"Oh? Who would that be?" Mercedes asked. She giggled. "Was it Sylvain, saying something along the lines of how you'd seem cold and distant like that and the only way to prevent it was by going on a date with him?"

Ingrid laughed. "That certainly does sound like something he would say," she said. "But no, it wasn't Sylvain, but he was present at the time… it was actually the Professor."

"The Professor? Really?" Mercedes asked.

"He… kind of just threw it at me when we were talking," Ingrid said. Mercedes raised an eyebrow, so Ingrid elaborated. "It was part of an apology. The conversation had taken a turn which left me in a foul mood."

"So he calmed you down by giving you life advice?" Mercedes asked.

Annette chuckled. "I don't really see him consoling anyone the normal way," she said.

"… You know, that would have been infinitely more disturbing now that I think about it," Ingrid said with a surprised look on her face. Mercedes snickered.

"The Professor saying something like 'there, there, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings' would sound so strange!" Mercedes said.

"I'd really think he was a demon trying to trick people if he ever said that," Ingrid said.

Other than Byleth's visit and the conclusion of his last self-taught class that focused on ensuring his students understood at least basic battlefield leadership, the rest of the week passed in relative calm. Rising early as usual on his free day, he went to the Training Ground and performed his usual morning routine. As he was finishing, Raphael approached him. "Looking good, Professor! It's pretty impressive how nimble you are in armor!" Raphael said.

"The hungry boy, wasn't it? Raphael," Sothis said.

"Raphael," Byleth simply greeted. "Have you come here to train?"

"Of course! I'm always looking to get stronger!" Raphael said with a huge grin. "I heard your next assignment is to drive out bandits. Man, I wish my class would go fight too… but I guess there's always next month."

"The Almyrans could always attack while you're at the fort," Byleth said.

"I sure hope they do! I'd feel pretty mad not being able to put these muscles of mine to good use!" Raphael said, taking the time to flex and inspect his own biceps as he spoke. "But hey, you've been in a whole bunch of fights, right, Professor?" he asked. Byleth nodded. "Tell me something. When it comes to a one-on-one battle, which is better? Strength or skill?"

"There's usually a little more to it than a fighter's natural abilities," Byleth said. "But, assuming the opponents are similar or roughly the same in most other areas, then I'd say strength."

"I knew it!" Raphael said with a huge grin. "When it's all said and done, muscle always comes out on top."

"Weren't you listening?" Felix asked from a slight distance away, apparently having just entered the Training Ground himself. "That's only the case if you and your opponents have similar weapons, armor, and other abilities. Strength means nothing against an opponent much faster than you because you aren't going to hit them, or against an opponent who can attack from outside your range."

"Hey, you're Felix, right? You sound pretty smart! I never thought about going head to head against opponents like that," Raphael said.

"I doubt you think much at all," Felix said.

"Say I am going against some opponents like that, Professor? How could I handle it?" Raphael asked.

"Your best option is to avoid enemies you aren't prepared to handle in one-on-one," Byleth said. "I suggest retreating."

"Hmm… Claude said something like that in our mock battle plans, I think," Raphael said. "If both of you guys are saying it, its probably true. Guess I need to add more sprinting into my routine so I can get outta bad spots even faster!"

"Suppose retreat isn't an option," Felix said, turning his attention to Byleth. "What then?"

"Serve your best interest," Byleth said. "Focus on surviving. The longer you survive, the more likely your foe is to make a mistake."

"To survive, I've gotta work on my toughness… and my quickness," Raphael said. He grinned. "Ok, now I'm starting to see a whole new routine come together! Thanks, Professor! This was a big help!"

"Enjoy your routine," Byleth said as Raphael headed towards the training weights section.

"Claude wasn't lying… he really is such a good-natured boy," Sothis said.

"Hmph… I suppose he has no choice but to make up for his lack of brains with brawn," Felix said. "Still, at least one member of the Golden Deer seems to be serious about their training. I was worried they would all be nothing but tricksters who lacked any real ability. He might make a decent opponent one day… or at the very least, a satisfying warm-up. Though if he ever is to face me, it's in his best interest to bring some friends."

"And then we have this one, who thinks he's so above it all," Sothis said. She sighed. "Honestly, I've no idea why his friends seem to enjoy his company so."

As it happened, Byleth was curious about it as well. "You have many close friends," Byleth said, catching Felix's attention. "If you learned to work with them better, few would stand a chance against you. I think you and Dimitri may be able to defeat even me if you didn't hinder one another."

"Tch… I don't need any help to take down my opponents," Felix said. "Especially not any help from that boar prince."

"Dimitri is a boar prince?" Byleth asked.

"Yes," Felix said. "For years, the boar prince and I were inseparable. I know him better than almost anyone else… So let me give you some advice. Beneath all that princely polish, he's an animal, nothing more. He's strong and skilled, sure. But don't place your trust in him as a human being. Take care he doesn't chew you up and spit you out."

"Is that so?" Byleth asked. "Then perhaps we may get along better than I thought."

Felix scoffed at that. "What, because you're a demon?" he asked. Byleth nodded, getting a sigh from Felix. "Suit yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't. Enjoy your training," Byleth said.

"Oh? Not going to spar with me?" Felix asked.

"You couldn't beat Petra. You won't beat me," Byleth said. Felix grimaced, but said nothing. As much as it annoyed him, Byleth was right. Now more motivated than he was when he first entered the Training Ground, he began his routine.

"Hah, that'll leave him stewing for quite some time," Sothis remarked as Byleth left the area.

"Perhaps," Byleth said. He made his way back past his room towards the Greenhouse to check on his plants. He paused when he saw the purple-haired knight who usually ate late dinners standing around outside of it, examining one of the small patches of flowers maintained near the entrance. It seemed to be comprised primarily of sunflowers. His presence was quickly detected, the woman shifting her gaze towards him as he approached.

"Just started the day?" she asked.

"Finished morning training," Byleth said, stopping near her. "Day off from investigating the Adrestian, Shamir?"

"Something like that, Byleth," Shamir said. "Target seems to have other things to do than visit family."

"… When did you learn each other's names?" Sothis asked, seemingly at a loss for the situation.

Shamir seemed interested as well. "Tell me, how'd you learn my name?" she asked.

"Rhea mentioned it when I overheard her," Byleth said.

"Figures. She's got a big mouth and no sense of danger," Shamir said.

"I take it mine was easier to learn?" Byleth asked.

"Listen to any of the students gossiping, you get mentioned eventually," Shamir said. "Seteth also mentioned you by name. Said you were suspicious, but I figure you're just alert."

"Why's that?" Byleth asked.

"You remind me of someone I used to know," Shamir said.

"I see. You're also rather alert," Byleth said.

"Part of the job," Shamir said. "So, checking on the plants? The dew doesn't clear-up until closer to noon around here."

"Is that so? Then I'm here too early," Byleth said.

"Better find a way to kill time then," Shamir said.

"We do have that evaluation a little past noon," Sothis said. "Ah, but speaking of that, what if we… wait. This is a perfect opportunity, don't you think?"

"Could you walk with me?" Byleth asked.

"Walk with you?" Shamir asked.

"You hear well. I'd like to see if we can learn rumors regarding the Western Church," Byleth said.

"Is snooping around a hobby of yours?" Shamir asked.

"Not usually," Byleth said. "Seteth requested I investigate this matter. There is a faculty evaluation today. I'd like a pay raise."

"Heh, there's the mercenary in you," Shamir said with a smirk.

"I thought you could relate," Byleth said.

"Then you should know I'll be expecting something out of this. I don't work for free," Shamir said.

"What would you like?" Byleth asked.

"… Given the nature of this job, I'll decide based on what we find out," Shamir said. "The minimum payment is a proper breakfast. I can only stomach the Dining Hall for so long."

"I've heard there's a lovely inn in town that serves the best meals," Byleth said, recalling a conversation with Sylvain. "Would that suffice?"

"Sure. Almost anything beats a Dining Hall breakfast," Shamir said. "I take it you also want to see what we can hear in town?"

"Of course," Byleth said.

"Good. Then let's go," Shamir said. Byleth nodded, and the two began a steady but paced walk towards the Monastery's exit. They began by walking past the fishing spot, which at the time was almost empty save for a sleepy pier watchman who was lazily eating breakfast on a small chair near the small fish stand where students could buy, sell, or exchange any fish they caught. With seemingly nobody around at that time of morning, they continued their walk and reached the end of the grand entrance hall, where they slowed down as they heard Alois speaking with the gatekeeper.

"So, can I count on you to check for my letters again?" Alois asked.

"Of course, Sir Alois! It was terrible what happened, with them misplacing your mail before," the gatekeeper said.

"I'll say. It hurt me at first when I thought my wife hadn't written me, then it only hurt more when I realized it seemed like I hadn't written back!" Alois said.

"He has a family? Didn't know that," Sothis said.

"I think we can just speak with these two," Byleth said to Shamir.

"Agreed. They're reliable sources," she said. They approached the duo as they continued their conversation.

"You don't worry about anything like that happening again, Sir Alois," the gatekeeper said. He turned his attention to the approaching Byleth and Shamir, quickly straightening his posture. "Greetings, Professor Eisner and Ms. Nevrand! Nothing to report."

"Hmm?" Alois asked, whirling around to see the two of them standing behind him. "Oh! Professor, Shamir! When did you two get here?"

"Just now," Byleth and Shamir said in unison. They glanced at each other as Alois let out a hearty laugh.

"You know, I had a feeling you two would get along well!" he said. "So, how are you two today? I was actually just heading out for a mission myself."

After Shamir nodded to Byleth, he spoke. "We were actually looking into some rumors," Byleth said. "There's been word of strange troop movements by the Western Church. Have either of you heard about it?"

"The Western Church making strange troop movements…" Alois repeated, scratching his head as he tried to remember something. "Actually, that does ring a bell. Me and my men are being sent out to bolster our forces near the Empire's border because we need to send men to respond to trouble in the Western Church's jurisdiction… we hadn't gotten any response after asking about why they haven't acted yet, so we're moving out now to prevent any more trouble from brewing."

"Do they have a base near the disturbance?" Shamir asked.

"… Eh, I'd need a map to tell you," Alois said. He sighed. "I never really bothered to learn the position of their bases. I have enough trouble remember where all of ours are!"

"Can't say I'm surprised," Shamir said, getting a small frown from Alois.

"Where's the disturbance, and where are you headed?" Byleth asked.

"The disturbance is in the Nuvelle region," Alois said. "If I had to guess, I'd probably say Albinean pirates. They cause trouble around there every now and again… as for where I'm headed right now, it's a small encampment on the border of Lord Arundel's territory. I feel sorry for the knights headed to Nuvelle. They'll have to ride for days on end before they can even start looking into the matter."

"Nuvelle… the Western Church should have a fortification on either side of the Brionac Plateau," Shamir said. "They could respond to something in Nuvelle in two, maybe three days at worst."

"They aren't responding because they want troops somewhere else," Byleth said. Shamir nodded.

"They want troops somewhere else? What for?" Alois asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Shamir said.

"Gatekeeper," Byleth said, snapping the soldier to attention. "You must overhear much from people who visit the Monastery. What have you heard?"

"About the Western Church?" the gatekeeper asked. Byleth nodded, and the gatekeeper closed his eyes, seemingly in thought. "… I think I heard a merchant getting annoyed that their usual trading route was being disrupted because there was a 'fake battle' going on in the west. Ah, and some of the blacksmiths were offered positions in the west, but I don't know how many of them took it."

"Sounds like a large-scale training exercise and weapons acquisition," Shamir said.

"In other words, they are preparing for battle," Byleth said. "But against who?"

"Great! Not only are we blind to the inner workings of the Church, turns out the Church is blind to the inner workings of parts of itself!" Sothis yelled. She let out a huge sigh of exasperation. "I'm starting to think this secrecy exists to hide the fact that nobody actually knows anything!"

"Hmm… well, with you two looking into it, I'm confident us knights won't get caught off guard," Alois said with a confident grin.

"Just don't talk about it," Shamir said.

"My lips are sealed! Besides, I never do good with this kind of thing," Alois said. "Anyways, be seeing you all! Need to prepare my troops before we head out."

"Good luck," Byleth said.

"I don't need luck for something this routine, but thanks anyways! See ya!" Alois said, already walking off.

"Try to keep an ear open for news about the Western Church," Shamir said to the gatekeeper. "We'll be back in a little. Tell us if you've heard anything."

"Yes, ma'am!" the gatekeeper said, Shamir and Byleth already walking off. They passed by the small market area in the monastery, watching the small food stands, the blacksmith, and the various shops that elected to serve the residents of the monastery. They took their time, making sure to walk slowly so they could overhear as much as possible. Byleth tried to minimize the sounds of his own breath and movement, focusing on the chatter around him and picking out whatever he thought might be useful information. Sothis floated above him, closing her eyes as their hearing began to overlap.

"- surprising monster attacks in the Kingdom are being dealt with by Thunder Catherine! Can you believe it? I wonder if she'll get asked to deal with that band of marauders that showed up recently," a knight near the fruit stand said to the owner.

"Aren't those guys hitting Gautier and Fraldarius territory? If they've got the Margrave and the Shield of Faerghus to deal with, I doubt they'll last long enough to become the Church's problem," the fruit stand owner replied.

"I hear one of the travelling merchants came around here with some foreign steel," the armorer said to his assistant. "I'd love to get some of those wares in my shop. Hopefully we get some funding to expand our inventory soon."

"Can you believe that bastard?! Not only does he up and leave cuz' those masked weirdos offer to pay him more, he takes a bunch of our gear too! I should have the knights hunt him down string him up for this! We're gonna have to push back so many orders, I can't even- raurgh!" an angry female blacksmith yelled to one of her fearful co-workers.

Once the duo was outside of the monastery properly and descending through the large gateway that led to the town outside, Shamir spoke. "More merchant trouble in the west, according to the butcher. A student browsing the general store was wondering why her parents said they wouldn't be able to visit her for a while. The man running the battalion guild complained about an unusual number of transfer requests. What'd you hear?"

"Band of marauders started hitting Gautier and Fraldarius territory. There's a travelling merchant with foreign steel in town. One of the smithies was hired by a masked weirdo and took gear with him," Byleth said.

"A little off topic, but at least it's interesting info," Shamir said. "Still, there's nothing we haven't really heard before, but repeat information is confirmation."

"Agreed. Hopefully, we can hear something on the way," Byleth said.

"The inn is near the middle of town. We have a little ground to cover," Shamir said. Byleth nodded, and they left the main gates of Garreg Mach. Stepping into the sunny but quiet town just outside of the monastery, Byleth noted much more activity today than there was when he first arrived. He and Sothis focused once more, determined to get some relevant information.

"What was with those ministers the other day? So unfriendly all of a sudden," a woman said to another as they left a building.

"I know. Usually, the clergy is so kind. Maybe they were from out of town?" her friend suggested.

"Can you believe how many students come around this place? I swear, some of them are just looking for trouble," a man stooped in an alley said to another that was drinking from a bottle. "Hell, the other night, one of em' was around here talking to some masked weirdos! Stupid brats. If they didn't have the knights so close…"

"Any news from our suppliers?" a man in an open building with a forge asked another seated on a barrel next to it.

"Still nothin'. Either those bastards are dead or somebody bought em' out," the man said. "Maybe we should pack it up and head west. I hear the armorers across town packed it up and went that way."

"Hey, what were the banners on those troops we had to go around?" a boy asked a woman as he wrote in a small book while seated in the back of an open wagon.

"What did I tell you about being too nosy for your own good?" the woman asked, busy unloading sacks of flour from the wagon.

"I jus' wanna make a good journal of the trip," the boy said. "C'mon, I know they was both from Faerghus. Their main colors were blue, but I don't 'member much else… please, ma?"

The woman sighed and stopped her work. "Alright… I think one of them had a lot of gray on it. It looked like a dingier version of the kingdom's symbol, with the rider looking straight ahead. It was definitely a darker mount, too. As for the other one, I didn't get a good glimpse of it. I think it had… feathers on it? But, they were falling feathers… or maybe they were floating? Eh, just know they weren't really attached to anything, and there was a lion's face staring straight ahead. Real angry looking," she said, glancing up at the sky as she recalled as much detail as she could.

"We're here," Shamir said, catching Byleth's attention. "We'll talk inside."

"Of course," Byleth said, taking a moment to examine the rather large inn they stopped in front of. From what he could tell, the first floor looked like it was a restaurant in its own right, and the place was at least twice the size of Remire's.

When they walked inside, a cheery waiter greeted them and hurriedly escorted them to their seats. After serving them water and leaving them with menus, Shamir and Byleth both began looking over the options. "Anything of interest?" Shamir asked.

"Some complaints about angry clergy, potentially from out of town," Byleth began. "A student was talking to people in masks out here at night. The armorer across town seems to have disappeared, and the one nearby hasn't heard from their supplier. There were two troops stationed near each other that diverted a wagon. One banner looked old and dingy with the typical Faerghus rider facing forwards. The other had an angry lion and feathers." He paused, taking a drink of water before he continued. "Other than that, this Blessings of Fodlan platter sounds quite appealing."

"Hmm. And here I thought I was supposed to be high maintenance," Shamir said.

"What caught your attention?" Byleth asked.

"Mostly the same things you caught, but there was one other thing. A large shift in gold flow recently. Apparently, a few businesses tied to the west have closed. Some have even sold their property rights already," Shamir said. "As for those banners you saw, the 'dingy' version of the Faerghus banner belongs to House Gaspard. The lion with falling feathers belongs to House Rowe. Both adjacent to the Western Church's seat of power." She paused, taking a drink of water before she continued. "The most interesting thing I've seen is this Foreign Seas and Skies meal. I wonder how much of it will taste authentic."

"You've sampled everything it serves?" Byleth asked.

"Individually, yes," Shamir said.

"You've traveled a lot," Byleth said.

"Far as I'm concerned, I'm still traveling," Shamir said. Byleth nodded, and the two fell into silence until their waiter returned. After giving their orders, they both glanced at one another and nodded again, once more seeing what they could hear from those around them. Unfortunately, Byleth could only pick out discussion about the food or mundane matters involving people's lives. That is, until he heard someone being taken to their seats and recognized the voices.

"I don't know about this…" Marianne said as she and her companions were seated a few tables away from Byleth and Shamir.

"Trust me, Marianne. Your dad won't mystically know you went like, a short walk away from the monastery to eat some good food," Hilda said. "You've gotta stop worrying about stuff like that… besides, we're here anyways! Let's just enjoy us a nice meal courtesy of the nobliest noble to ever noble, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!"

Lorenz chuckled. "There's no need to shower me with praise, dear Hilda! It is my honor to have such lovely company," he said. "And Marianne, you have no cause for concern. Even if Margrave Edmund somehow knew what you were up to, I am certain he would not think poorly of his daughter for spending time with the heir to House Gloucester."

"Students," Byleth and Shamir muttered simultaneously, their eyes flicking from the table those three were seated at back to each other.

"The synchronization between you two is almost scary at times!" Sothis said. "But yes, them being here is troublesome…"

"I don't think Seteth wants them involved," Sothis and Shamir said in unison. Sothis slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes widening as she glared at Shamir.

"You… are you hearing our thoughts?" Sothis asked as she watched Shamir.

"How can we avoid them?" Byleth asked.

"We're too close to hide. If they look around, one of them will recognize you," Shamir said. "Normally, I'd say we should cut our losses and leave. But that food is my pay."

"I also want my food," Byleth said. Shamir chuckled.

"Well, seems we'll need to live dangerously for the time being," she said.

"Comes with being a mercenary. Considering where we are, we should keep talking. If we blend into the background noise, we are less likely to be noticed."

"I agree. Its easy to pick out a lull in ambient noise, and they have an observant one with them."

"The loud girl, Hilda. She seems naturally alert despite her demeanor."

"Probably listening for clues on what to say."

"She doesn't need to try with her current company."

"Both are simple in their own way."

"Here we are, you two! One Blessings of Fodlan and one Foreign Seas and Skies, with a pot of Dagdan Coffee for the table. Enjoy!" their waiter said as they returned with a small tray carrying their food. After placing everything on the table, the waiter left, leaving them alone once more.

"I've never actually had coffee," Byleth said as he poured himself a cup.

"I think you'll enjoy it," Shamir said, pouring herself a cup. Byleth nodded and took a drink.

"… Not bad at all," Byleth said.

"How is it?! Don't keep me in suspense!" Sothis said.

"It's a bitter but refreshing flavor," he continued.

"This isn't as good as what I'm used to, but it'll do," Shamir said after she had taken a drink. "So, shall we pick apart our food to kill silence?"

"Let's. I was having difficulty thinking of things to say," Byleth said, preparing to take a bite.

"Same here," Shamir said, doing the same.

As Byleth and Shamir began their meal and went about speaking explicitly about how it tasted and comparing it to other things they ate in an attempt to ward off silence, the three Golden Deer students seemed unaware of their presence. As their meals went, both of them ate quickly despite their forced chatter. Once they were done, Byleth paid for the meal. They hurried outside, but not before Marianne caught a glimpse of them. "… I must be mistaken," she muttered to herself.

"I beg your pardon, Marianne?" Lorenz asked, getting her attention. "Is something the matter? Perhaps the meal is not satisfactory? If it is, please, do not feel ashamed to order another. These things happen from time to time when visiting an unfamiliar eatery."

"Its nothing like that… I just thought I saw someone," Marianne said.

"Oh? Who'd ya see?" Hilda asked.

"The new Professor and someone else…" Marianne said.

"Truly? Professor Byleth and a companion, leaving this establishment?" Lorenz asked.

"Oh, was it a woman?" Hilda asked, much to Lorenz' surprise.

"I… think so? They were shorter and slimmer than him," Marianne said. "But I feel like we're getting carried away… I could have seen any man in dark armor leaving."

"True, but do we really know that many people at Garreg Mach who fit that description?" Hilda asked.

"No… I guess?" Marianne said.

"Truth be told, Professor Byleth is the first that comes to mind when given that description," Lorenz said. "Although, I am curious as to why you were asking if he was with a woman, Hilda."

"Oh, have you guys not heard? Apparently, the Professor is like, a massive skirt chaser," Hilda said.

"R-really?" Marianne asked. "I… find that a little hard to believe, actually…"

"Hmm… that does indeed sound rather far-fetched, Marianne," Lorenz said. "However, I know you aren't the type to spread baseless rumors, Hilda, so I must ask how such a reputation could be attributed to him."

"Well, I don't know if either of you two know this, but apparently the new Professor is pretty close with Professor Manuela already," Hilda said. "Plus, he and Sylvain always happen to end up eating lunch with two girls on the weekend. Not only that, but apparently he's been having dinners with some lady knight that people only really see in the evening all the time."

"… That list certainly makes it sound like he's skirt chasing," Lorenz said.

"Maybe he just… gets along with them better?" Marianne suggested.

"Y'know, I was thinking the same thing! When I had lunch with him and Sylvain the other day and he got grilled about what he spoke to Professor Manuela about, he just listed off a bunch of boring teacher stuff like ideas for lesson plans or how to work with students," Hilda said. "And honestly, if he was skirt-chasing during that lunch, he definitely wouldn't have had a… well, let's call it a serious counseling session with-"

"Ah, you shouldn't speak her name," Lorenz said. "It does not befit nobles like us to gossip so openly about a serious personal matter. I assume whatever you and Sylvain must have heard was probably meant to be discussed behind closed doors."

"Definitely. He kinda put the poor girl on the spot," Hilda said.

"Seems he hasn't spoken to Professor Manuela enough, then," Lorenz said.

"W-well, at least he's trying to be a good teacher," Marianne said.

"Perhaps I should take some time to speak with him on the subject," Lorenz said. "There are some sensibilities that one does not simply pick-up by observing others."

"Looks like you have your teatime conversation," Hilda said.

Back outside, Byleth and Shamir agreed they should hurry back towards the monastery as to avoid detection, and quickly made it back into the main area where the gatekeeper awaited them. "Greetings, Professor Eisner, Ms. Nevrand! Just one thing to report!" he said as they approached. "I heard some people talking about angry monks not receiving an audience, but that was it."

"Heard about something similar. This confirms it," Shamir said.

"Happy to be of service! Also, Sir Alois has already departed, in case you were wondering," the gatekeeper continued.

"I see. Keep up the good work," Byleth said. The gatekeeper seemed to flush at those words, barely holding back some kind of elated squeal.

"Yes, Professor! You can count on me!" he proudly declared.

"Excitable, isn't he?" Sothis said with a smirk. "I wonder what would happen if someone were to praise him endlessly… perhaps he'd faint."

Byleth and Shamir took their leave, returning to where they had begun their walk near the Greenhouse. "Well, you've got a little over an hour to prepare your report for Seteth before the evaluation," Shamir said. "Earn my meal?"

"And more," Byleth said. "If you require assistance, feel free to call on me if I'm not teaching."

"No need to feel indebted. It was just a job," Shamir said.

"Regardless, the offer remains," Byleth said. "Enjoy your day off," he added, now heading into the Greenhouse.

"Good luck with Seteth," Shamir said. Byleth glanced back and nodded before returning to his room. He quickly prepared loose papers and found a small envelope to seal them in before he hurriedly began writing his report, Sothis chiming in as she watched him to make sure he put as much detail as possible into it. Once he finished it and made sure to keep the envelope on his person, he returned to the greenhouse and collected his plants before planting new ones. Realizing what time it was, he left his harvest in his room with little care before making his way up to the second floor of the monastery and returning to the once sealed room he had reached before. As he expected, it was open.

"Ah. Arrived just in time. For a moment, I thought you had forgotten about this meeting," Seteth said. He was seated at the head of a large arrangement of tables obviously meant for meetings with more than a dozen people, with Manuela and Hanneman seated across from each other a few seats away from him. As it happened, Hanneman was apparently reading through some markedly old documents and a book while Manuela was having drink, her wine glass half empty and her bottle freshly opened.

"My apologies," Byleth said, strolling around the table and passing by the ornate windows filtering light in through the small, hall-like protrusion on either side of the room that would have allowed at least twenty more men to stand around the table. He presented an envelope to Seteth once he reached him. "I was preparing this report."

Seteth blinked, taking a moment to process what Byleth said. When he realized what he meant, Seteth cleared his throat. "Thank you. I did not expect this so soon," Seteth said, taking the envelope.

Byleth simply nodded, then took the seat between Seteth and Hanneman. He got a strange look from Manuela and Hanneman, but merely nodded to them in greeting as well. "Well, now that we're all here, let us commence with your evaluations," Seteth began. "We shall start with the Black Eagles. Manuela, how would you describe your work with the students this past month?"

"Ah, I see… he will ask our own thoughts and then likely give his view on the matter before judging," Sothis said. "We should keep that in mind."

"I'll admit, we got off to a rocky start," Manuela began. "There are some personalities there that are a little difficult to work with. I'm sure you remember the debacle that was Bernadetta's introduction to her fellow classmates. Then there's Linhardt and Caspar, who can never pay attention during lectures. Those three are certainly the ones I'll need to work the hardest with. Luckily, Edelgard seems to be taking her house leader position seriously and is helping me with them. Other than that… well, Petra, Hubert, Ferdinand, and Dorothea are all simply wonderful to teach! I think once Bernadetta becomes more accustomed to life here, she'll turn out just fine. Linhardt and Caspar should also become easier to manage once tutoring begins and they can fully pursue their interests."

"… Seems you have a good grasp on your class' situation," Seteth said. "However, considering their performance during the mock battle, I am somewhat concerned about their decision-making skills. Edelgard in particular seemed to fall victim to a fit of rage, which is very unlike her. I hope you take some time to address this. Such actions in a real battle could cost them dearly."

"Of course. I've spoken to several of my students about it already," Manuela said.

"I'm pleased to hear it," Seteth said. "Now then, Hanneman. How has your work with the Golden Deer been?"

"Hmm? Ah, yes," Hanneman began, stopping his work for a moment. "The Golden Deer are actually quite an excellent batch of students… for the most part. If I had to identify the few problem children, I'd say Hilda, Ignatz, and Lorenz may prove to be challenging to work with. The young miss Goneril seems vehemently opposed to doing work of any kind, despite having exceptional talent. Thankfully, Claude is doing a fine job of goading her into making an effort where necessary, so with a little luck she will develop something of a work ethic. Ignatz is an enthusiastic boy, but somewhat weak-willed. His lack of confidence is reflected in his own abilities, which is cause for concern. Opposite to him is Lorenz, whose overconfidence is easily his undoing, as shown in the mock battle. I am certain had he not deviated from Claude's plan, we stood a much greater chance of claiming victory."

"I see. Are you not also concerned by the naivety of Raphael?" Seteth asked.

"Naivety? Come now, Seteth, the boy has a heart of gold! I am not about to teach him to distrust and deceive simply because he followed Lorenz in that foolhardy attack," Hanneman said.

"Please, do not feel offended. I did not mean to imply that you destroy his natural trust. I was only suggesting that perhaps he should learn to judge when others have made questionable decisions," Seteth said.

"Ah. Well, if I notice Claude not getting around to it, I'll be sure to speak with him," Hanneman said.

"Excellent. Have you nothing to say of your other students?" Seteth asked.

"There truly isn't much to say. Lysithea and Marianne are both extremely capable mages for their age. Despite their vastly differing demeanors, they are actually quite similar in terms of potential, albeit their abilities lead them towards different areas of expertise," Hanneman said. "Claude acts aloof, but I've seen him spend hours in the library and he trains fairly regularly. Leonie is extremely focused on her goal of becoming a professional mercenary, and trains almost constantly. It's not that I'm neglecting these students, Seteth, but rather that they simply seem to have a good grasp on what they're doing. I suppose Marianne could stand to socialize a little more, but Hilda seems to be working on that."

"I see. In that case, you appear to be keeping a good eye on them. Hopefully, your class will be more cohesive manner during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion," Seteth said. He turned his attention to Byleth, who had remained almost completely still as he sat in a relaxed manner, simply gazing at the window in front of him. "So, how have the Blue Lions been, Byleth?"

"They are focused," Byleth began. "For the most part. I may have difficulty teaching Mercedes. She does not seem comfortable with the idea of being on a battlefield, or to the idea of killing. I will be sure to address that. The other students seem perfectly fit to teach, with minor issues. Ashe and Annette lack experience in battle and with killing. Dedue and Ingrid are too comfortable with the idea of dying for a cause. Sylvain and Felix are arrogant when it comes to combat. Dimitri is an excellent student all around, though he restrains himself too much. A few missions together should foster better cooperation between the students and work out their flaws."

"You seem to have observed them well. Given their performance in the mock battle, you also seem suited to leading them," Seteth said. "I know it is early in the year, but please encourage your own students to practice tactics as well. It is important to remember that they will not serve under your command forever."

"Understood. I will encourage more input from them when devising strategies," Byleth said. "I believe Annette and Dimitri are the most aspiring tacticians in the group."

"Excellent. Given your house's performance during the mock battle, you clearly understand their strengths and weaknesses and have already begun training them accordingly," Seteth said. "My only point of concern is that you may be a bit too hard on the students. There have been no repeat incidents of the first training session you gave, but I still have reports of minor training related accidents coming from your class. Please see to it that not only you, but your students are mindful of their limits."

"I will," Byleth said.

"Good. Then, with that said, you all seem to be performing satisfactory. You'll see the full results of your evaluation with your schedules for the next month," Seteth said. "Now, for our next topic. We must create a proper tutoring schedule. Hanneman has informed me that you three have already drafted a potential schedule, but this year, the Officers Academy will incorporate a few knights as assistant instructors when they are available. With that in mind, I shall create these on a monthly basis. Now, let's begin."

What followed was a lengthy discussion accompanied by a handout of the tutoring schedule for the next two weeks. Thinking only of what was relevant, Byleth and Sothis broke down the main points of tutoring into what they considered the important parts. Firstly, each Professor was required to host five tutoring sessions over the course of the usual six day week. These sessions usually took place in the afternoons shortly after classes ended at a pre-determined location, either in or very near to the monastery. Tutoring sessions lasted two hours, and consisted of five students working with their assigned tutor to better master a specific skill. As it happened, Byleth was placed in charge of three different types of tutoring: Swordsmanship, Brawling, and Tactical Thinking. Swordsmanship and Brawling both took place in the Training Ground while the Tactical Thinking class took place in one of the three main classrooms, depending on the day and how many Tactical Thinking classes were occurring. He was also listed as a potential tutor for Archery, Lance Combat, and Axe Combat, with a session scheduled for Axe Combat later in the week.

Finally, Seteth brought up the last topic of their meeting. "It is standard practice for Professors and Knights to hold special optional seminars on the night of days of rest," Seteth said, his attention focused on Byleth. "We usually begin such seminars once the tutoring session properly begins. I am aware of our current staff's topics, but I must know the topic of yours as well."

"What do you mean by seminar?" Byleth asked.

"Think of it as a lecture that you can teach however you like," Seteth said. "Unlike general studies, you may teach at whatever level you feel is appropriate. The goal of a seminar is not to ensure those who attend learn everything about the topic, but rather to spark interest in the topic and encourage self-study. The topic itself can be almost anything, so long as it pertains to something taught in the Officers' Academy. Many knights typically explain their fighting style, or simply discuss their areas of expertise."

"I see," Byleth said. He thought of what he could teach for a moment before speaking again. "What if I held a seminar on group tactics? I would reference my previous battles as a mercenary to show how decisions made on both an individual and group level can affect the tide of battle."

"A fine choice," Seteth said, hurriedly writing down Byleth's description. "Do you think you could have a seminar prepared by next week? Or would you rather have someone else go first so you have a better idea of how it all works?"

"A-ha! A challenge! We must rise to it!" Sothis said. "I can tell we've already made good impressions… if we continue to do so, surely our pay will increase even more! And it surely must, because all of this work is worth far more than a meager fifteen hundred gold per month."

"I'll have it prepared by then," Byleth said.

"Excellent. I look forwards to hearing what you've prepared," Seteth said. "Seminars are typically held in the most suitable location. Considering what you intend to cover, I believe your classroom will suffice."

"That should work," Byleth said.

"In that case, I thank all of you for your attendance today," Seteth said. "We will meet again on the second day of rest in the coming month once more. I trust you will all do your utmost to work with the students until next we meet."

"Finally. Here I thought we were going to be in here until the sun set," Manuela said, taking another drink.

"I apologize for the extended duration of this meeting. I assure you, the other evaluations will be much shorter," Seteth said as he gathered his things. "I'm certain you all have a number of things to do."

Seteth's words sparked Byleth and Sothis' memory as they noticed the sun slowly going down outside. "The choir practice!" Sothis said as Byleth stood up. He gave everyone a simple nod and left, hurriedly making his way back to the stairs and going towards the Cathedral. A part of him was relieved that he had such a large breakfast, hunger not plaguing him as he made his way across the large bridge. He hurried inside and found the woman he helped before standing in front of a few students waiting around.

"Ah, there you are! For a moment, I thought not getting that notice up in time meant you wouldn't show up," the lady said.

"My apologies. There was a faculty meeting," Byleth said.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that. It's a once a month deal, right?" the lady asked. Byleth nodded. "Ah, then it's fine if you can't make it on those days! But, since you're here… we should probably get started before people leave."

"Professor Byleth, you're working with the choir?" Dorothea asked, approaching the two of them. "I never would have expected you to be a singer."

"I haven't really sung before," Byleth said. Dorothea's eyes widened and the choir woman flinched. "… Is that a problem?"

"N-no, it should be fine!" the choir lady said before Dorothea could respond. "You'll do great, just sing your heart out! Umm, let me get you a sheet of music, and… uh, you can read sheet music, right?"

"Don't you worry about that! Just follow my lead when we sing and it won't matter if you can read sheet music," Sothis said.

"… I should be able to," Byleth said, only getting another nervous glance from the choir lady. Regardless, he was handed a sheet of music and led towards one of the small areas in the corner of the Cathedral by the small stands where he saw Annette also waiting to begin. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, and she excitedly waved.

"Hey, Professor! You're working with the choir too?" she asked. Byleth nodded as he was essentially ushered to the front of the group of students. He could see Mercedes, Ferdinand, Marianne, and Lorenz also in the group of students. From what he could tell, all of them were rather surprised to see him as well. He would have looked more as Dorothea gestured to him, but was stopped when he was tapped on the shoulder.

"… You have to give the signal to begin," the choir lady said.

"Ah, I see. Then…" Byleth said, looking over the sheet music once more. He glanced at the students, then off to the musician sitting at the organ. "… Let's begin."

The music started, and Sothis appeared directly in front of Byleth. "Alright, now wait for it…" she said, letting the organ play for a bit. As it held a long note, she grinned. "And we sing!"

Doing his best to keep in tune with Sothis, Byleth began to sing. He focused entirely on matching her, his hearing drowning out everything but the rhythm she followed. As he continued, it seemed as if more instruments and voices began to join in, the sound filling Byleth with a strange sense of calmness and strength. Sothis was apparently even more affected, the girl seemingly glowing slightly as she began to dance around without a care in the world. He felt the wind flowing through the monastery as if he wore no armor, felt the heat dance and flick with the candles lining the area, and felt as if he was intaking sunlight into his very being.

When the singing ended, Sothis did a little twirl before turning to face him, a huge smile on her face. "Ah, that was… oh my. What happened to you?" Sothis said. Byleth blinked, unsure of what she meant, before he glanced at the other members of the choir. Most of them were staring at him with shocked expressions, and even the choir lady seemed to have retreated to their vicinity. "Your hair floats like mine, your cape is floating, and there is so much magic about you!" Sothis continued to point out as Byleth noticed distortions in the air around him, as if a spell were being cast.

As the strange feeling he had dissipated, so too did the distortions around him. His hair and cape fell back down, leaving him there to simply stare at the confused students and the choir lady. "… Is something the matter?" Byleth asked to break the silence.

"Umm… well, there's the fact that you kind of swapped songs halfway into it to… a different language," the choir lady said. "And, umm… the whole magic show thing may or may not have… been a little distracting. B-but you have a good singing voice, so… uhh… a-actually, maybe you should just observe the practice for now. At least for this session."

"… Sorry. I must have gotten carried away," Byleth said. He acquiesced to their decision and ended up spending the majority of the time simply watching the students rehearse, acting only to give start and signals when he or Sothis noticed the flow of everyone's voices breaking down.

"So I was glowing as well… and you were giving off magic? Because we sang something?" Sothis asked as Byleth mindlessly went through the motions. "That… makes no sense. None at all! Why did that happen? Do you think it would happen again if we sung something, or was it something about this song? It is because it's a church song? What… rrgh, I don't like this… I don't like this one bit! Not at all!"

When it ended, the choir lady gave him cautious thanks as the students hurriedly dispersed. By then, Byleth had decided it was as good a time as any to eat and left the Cathedral. With Sothis' rage and apprehension only growing the longer they remained there, he wanted to get as far away from the place as possible to calm her. Once he reached the bridge leading back to the monastery, a familiar voice called for him. "Professor, wait up!" Annette said, hurrying over to him with Mercedes in tow.

"Annette, Mercedes," Byleth greeted. "You both sang very well," he said, hoping that would suffice to end the conversation quickly.

"Just them, Professor?" Dorothea asked, also hurrying over to join them.

"You were also very good," Byleth said, not wanting to deal with her either.

"Forget the singing, what was that magic you were starting to use? Is it something linked to your Crest? Oh, and what was that language you started singing in?" Annette excitedly asked.

"I don't know," Byleth said. His expression was unchanging, but he and Sothis had both decided that any inexplicable occurrence that could be caused by singing was something they were to distance themselves from at all costs.

"Do not prod us, child! If we are leaving immediately, obviously we do not want to talk about it!" Sothis yelled.

"It certainly looked like the symbol of your Crest was going to appear a few times," Mercedes said. "Maybe you're actually really good at magic but never found out?"

"Add that to the laundry list of mystery you have going on," Dorothea said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to make yourself more appealing."

Byleth didn't know what to say to that, but his instincts kicked in immediately. Turning around quickly, he prepared to draw his sword. When he saw the woman staring down at him from the third floor of the monastery, he relented. The Archbishop Rhea was staring down at him with a much more marked interest in him than she had shown when he arrived, as if she had knowledge of the events that had just taken place without being there. "… We should go," Sothis said. "I don't like this, being watched after something neither of us understood occurred. Go!"

"… I have to go," Byleth said, suddenly leaving the students. He heard them voice concerns, but paid them no mind. Operating on instinct, Byleth took a roundabout route to the Dining Hall and hurriedly asked for a takeout dinner before he returned to his room. He kept an eye on every corner and window as he walked, even walking into his room backwards to ensure nothing had followed him.

Finally in the confines of his room, Byleth let out a huge sigh and began eating. "Is our door locked? Is the window closed? Can we block it? I feel as if that woman is still watching us, even now," Sothis said. Byleth stopped eating immediately, locked his door, then piled as many books as he could in front of his window before returning to his meal. "… Is this what that Bernadetta girl feels like? I certainly hope she isn't being watched like we are…"

After doing the menial work of the day, Byleth threw himself at the usual studies he undertook at night to regain his composure and return some sense of normalcy to Sothis. It seemed to work, with night falling before he knew it and even Sothis returning to her usual demeanor, the girl humming the song they sang and providing ambient background noise as Byleth worked. It seemed as if the events leading up to their panic had never happened, the stillness of the night eliminating any lingering unease they had.

Until someone knocked on their door. Byleth quietly stood up and picked up his sword from where it rested at the side of his desk. He raised it to shoulder level, knowing fully well he could impale whatever was on the other side of the door with a full force lunge. "Let's not get too hasty… but there is one thing to keep in mind. If we do something wrong, I will turn back the hands of time for us," Sothis said, floating up behind him and carefully watching the door. "Do not be afraid to act rashly… in fact, I encourage it!"

"… Who is it?" Byleth asked, deciding to test his luck.

"Professor? It's me, Flayn. I was asked to give you a message," the voice behind his door said.

"Flayn… the mysterious girl," Sothis said. "We have no quarrel with her, so… perhaps we should listen?"

"What's the message?" Byleth asked, walking slightly closer to the door. He put a hand on the handle, but didn't open it. The handhold was to give him purchase in case he needed to thrust through the door with a little more force.

"Oh, are you indecent? My apologies for disturbing you," Flayn said. "It's a simple message, really. The Archbishop, Lady Rhea, would like to speak with you in her chambers as soon as possible."

"… I see. Tell her I'll be there shortly," Byleth said.

"So Flayn delivers messages for that woman… meaning she might know things. Things we want to know," Sothis said. She and Byleth glanced at each other and recognized they were both starting to have the same idea.

"Of course," Flayn said. She turned around and took a single step away from Byleth's door before it was flung open. Before she could react, Byleth grabbed her by the hair and yanked her into his room, throwing her to the ground as she let out a small yelp. By the time she realized what was happening, Byleth locked his door again and placed the tip of his sword to her throat, towering over the fallen girl. "P-Pro-Professor, wha-?"

"Speak only to answer my questions," Byleth said, stepping on the girl's stomach and getting a small pained scream from her. "Scream again, and I will kill you." Tears welled-up in Flayn's eyes as she put her hands on Byleth's leg, but her small body and lack of physical strength meant she couldn't free herself. "Resist in any way, and I will kill you." Byleth suddenly dropped down onto his knees, landing on Flayn but covering her mouth with his other hand as he cracked a few of her ribs. "Refuse to answer my questions, and I will kill you," he finished, now speaking in a quieter voice since he was closer to Flayn. "Is that understood?"

"… Y-yes," Flayn choked out after Byleth shifted his hand so it gripped the top of her head instead of her mouth.

"Good. Why is the Archbishop interested in me?" Byleth asked.

"I… I don't know," Flayn said. Byleth lowered his sword onto her throat and slowly began to cut. "I-I swear, I don't know! Please, I don't know!"

"Quiet," Byleth said.

"Hmm… well, I suppose the messenger wouldn't really know," Sothis said. "Maybe some more pointed questions."

"… What's your relationship to Lady Rhea?" Byleth asked.

"I-I… my b-brother and I have known her for years," Flayn said. "Many, many years… we were once allies. S-she is like family to us now…"

"How many years?" Byleth asked.

"I… I cannot remember. For the majority of our lives," Flayn said.

"Give me an estimate," Byleth said. Flayn looked at him with pleading eyes, so Byleth lowered the hand gripping her head so he could press his thumb against one of them. She let out a gasp before quickly speaking.

"Almost a millenia! One thousand years!" Flayn said. Byleth stopped, returning his hand to its spot atop her head.

"… One thousand years?" Byleth asked.

"Yes… one thousand years," Flayn said.

"Then you cannot be a human… so what are you?" Byleth asked.

"… Saints," Flayn said.

"The ones with the statues?" Byleth asked.

"The very same… we do not age as humans do," Flayn said. "It is a… special property of our blood. One we can give to others. I-I can give you that… if you release me."

"I'll consider it," Byleth said, much to Flayn's shock. It seemed she thought that was his ultimate goal. "So, are all three of you Saints?"

"Y-yes," Flayn said.

"Which ones?" Byleth asked.

"I am Saint Cethleann… my brother is Saint Cichol… and Rhea is Saint Seiros," Flayn said.

"… So the Church of Seiros… is run by Seiros and the very Saints she deified," Sothis said as she put her hands on her hips. "Suddenly, I'm starting to think the Goddess isn't really a central part of this religion anymore. Although, if she's Cethleann, and Seteth is Cichol, then doesn't that mean…?"

"Is Seteth your father?" Byleth asked.

"Yes… and he will destroy you if you continue to harm me," Flayn said, seemingly swapping from bribery to intimidation as an escape method. "If you release me now, I can forget this ever happened… so long as you never approach me again. Maybe then, my father will spare your-"

"What did I say about speaking?" Byleth asked, angling his sword so he could cut the underside of Flayn's chin. She let out a pained hiss before Byleth returned his sword to its original position above her throat. "Well? What did I say about speaking?"

"… S-speak only to answer questions," Flayn said.

"Good girl," Byleth said. "So, what do you know of Saint Seiros' interest in my father?"

"I… I heard they were once close. I do not know exactly what that means," Flayn said. "My father did not tell me much. He does not tell me much."

"Well, there's another end… perhaps ask about your body?" Sothis suggested.

"Have you ever met someone who lives without a heartbeat?" Byleth asked.

"… If you mean a monster, I am speaking to one now," Flayn said.

"It was a serious question," Byleth said, shifting his sword down so it pierced the skin just above the sternum. Flayn struggled underneath him, pained breaths and choked sobs escaping her as he withdrew the blade. "Have you ever met someone who lives without a heartbeat?"

"I-I don't think so," Flayn forced herself to say. "Ah, unless… th-there were such people who… who lived without heartbeats. They had… the hearts of others given to them. The hearts of… people like me. W-wait… if you are one such person, then…"

"… Did Rhea give me one of these hearts?" Byleth asked.

"I… I don't know," Flayn said.

"Are there others who can do the same?" Byleth asked.

"Y-yes, but they disappeared long ago. Disappeared with the death of Nemesis, another you… are very much like," Flayn said. "Your Crest is… the same he had. The one he stole when-"

"Professor, are alright?" Dedue asked as he knocked on the door. "I smell something… disturbing in there."

"HELP!" Flayn yelled before Byleth could respond. The moment he heard Dedue gasp, he cut through Flayn's throat so recklessly he nearly decapitated her as he hurriedly got to his feet. He heard Dedue try to open the door and lunged, driving his sword through the door and feeling the squelch of metal tearing through flesh.

"This is going terribly," Sothis said as he they heard Dedue stumble backwards, the boy muttering something in another language as he fell. "Shall we end the interrogation, or attempt to salvage the situation?"

"You said you can do this three times a day?" Byleth asked.

"That seems like the limit… it worked to maximize your nightly studying that one time," Sothis said.

"Then we'll use the first to try and salvage this," Byleth said, peering through the sword hole in his door. He saw Dedue, crawl away and struggle to his hands and knees as others seemed to have noticed the injured boy. "We'll try one salvage. I want to see if we can hear the end of that line."

"Got it," Sothis said, holding out her hands as a golden circle with the Crest of Flames in the center appeared. She turned it like a wheel, and events quickly played in reverse until Byleth found himself on top of Flayn once again.

"Y-yes, but they disappeared long ago. Disappeared with the death of Nemesis, another you… are very much like," Flayn said. "Your Crest is… the same he had. The one he stole when-" she tried to say before Byleth suddenly covered her mouth.

"Don't make a sound," he whispered as Dedue knocked on the door.

"Professor, are alright?" Dedue asked as he knocked on the door. "I smell something… disturbing in there."

"I'm fine, Dedue," Byleth said. "I'm skinning a stray cat."

"… Excuse me?" Dedue asked, seemingly taken aback by the claim.

"The monastery is filled with strays. They will make good emergency food," Byleth said. "I thought I could become accustomed to cooking them beforehand."

"… Very well," Dedue said. "I… hope we never find ourselves resorting to such measures."

"So do I. I'll be sure to clean up properly and lose the stink once I'm finished," Byleth said.

"Please, do… I am certain most would rather not sleep accompanied by the scent of blood," Dedue said. At that, he left, allowing Byleth to remove his hand from Flayn's mouth. "Now, finish what you were saying. The one he stole when what?"

"… When he killed everyone's mother," Flayn said. "When… he killed the Goddess in her slumber… or, so Seiros said."

Byleth and Sothis both paused for a moment before asking a question simultaneously. "Nemesis killed the Goddess?"

"Yes… but not alone. The ones who could also create things like you… they helped him," Flayn said. "They have been gone for so long, I barely remember them…"

"… Final question, Cethleann," Byleth said, adjusting his grip on Flayn so he could look her in the eye. "These fake hearts… are they present in all of the Saints?"

"… Yes, but they aren't fake for us. They are our real hearts," Flayn said.

"I see… so if I take out your heart, then I should have an idea of what's replacing mine," Byleth said. Flayn gasped.

"Th-there is no need for that! I can tell you what it is!" she said. "When our body dies, our hearts eventually become what's known as Crest Stones… the ones used in Heroes Relics, wh-which are just the bones of us who have discarded our human forms!"

"I see… Can you discard your human form?" Byleth asked.

"… N-no. My father and I discarded our transformations. It… gnaws at the mind when used," Flayn said. "Seiros still can, however… but she hasn't done it in hundreds of years."

"… A pity. Such a transformation might have saved your life," Byleth said, lining his blade up with her neck. Flayn's eyes widened as magic flowed into her hands, but it was too late. With one swift drop, Byleth's blade tore through her neck. She choked out a few garbled noises before she became deathly still, leaving Byleth to get off her. "Now then… let's see about this heart," he continued, dragging his sword down the middle of her body.

"Hmm… looks human enough," Sothis said as Byleth opened Flayn's corpse for examination. "Perhaps foregoing their transformative abilities changes them into something inherently more human?"

"Perhaps," Byleth said, putting his sword aside so he could reach into the underside of her damaged ribcage. He reached in and managed to grab her heart, which he yanked out of place with one move before bringing it up for proper examination. Unlike a human's, Flayn's heart had the Crest of Cethleann seemingly patterned into it, and the shape itself looked more like some kind of strange egg that was unusually hard. It lacked the malleability of a human heart, maintaining its shape almost perfectly as little bits of blood dripped out of protrusions along the side where veins had once been connected. "It is a stone with a Crest on it… seems like something that would be called a Crest Stone," he continued as he examined it.

"… And that's about all we're going to get out of it," Sothis said. She sighed and looked down at the desecrated corpse Byleth was on top of. "I think this interrogation is over."

"It would seem so," Byleth said. "Take us back to a little before Flayn arrived. I want to record everything we've learned before the visit."

At that, the world once again went dark and events began playing in reverse. When Byleth was in control of his body again, he hurriedly wrote down all he had learned in his notebook, and finished a small drawing of Flayn's heart. When she knocked on the door, he answered the first time. "Who is it?" he asked, putting his notebook away.

"Professor? It's me, Flayn. I was asked to give you a message," Flayn said from behind the door.

"What's the message?" Byleth asked as he armed himself, getting his sword and his dagger into their usual positions on his person.

"Oh, are you indecent? My apologies for disturbing you," Flayn said. "It's a simple message, really. The Archbishop, Lady Rhea, would like to speak with you in her chambers as soon as possible."

"Could you show me where that is?" Byleth asked as he opened the door. "I'm afraid I don't know where her quarters are."

"Oh, are you already prepared?" Flayn asked, a bit surprised to see him.

"I was just putting my armor on," Byleth said. When Flayn gave him a curious look, he elaborated. "My father told me to be prepared for fights at all times after I had become a mercenary. Thus, I do not go around without my armor and weaponry."

"Ah… it is something you have always done, then," Flayn said. Byleth nodded. "I cannot imagine what kind of life you must have lead to live with such a rule… but I suppose that is a conversation for another time, Professor. Please, follow me."

Byleth nodded and followed Flayn around the monastery at night. There was barely anyone there, leaving the Monastery primarily bathed in moonlight that gave the place a slight glow. They only remained outside for a small walk, however, as Flayn led him into the main hall so they could take the stairs, first going up to the second floor and then passing the Audience Chamber so they could reach the third floor. Up there, Byleth was led to a hallway that led to an outdoor area on one side and a room he presumed would belong to royalty. "This Archbishop job must have its perks if this entire floor is dedicated to her," Sothis said, floating over and examining the large open terrace.

"This is Lady Rhea's room. She usually doesn't invite people here, so you must be very special, Professor," Flayn said.

"I'm honored," Byleth said. Flayn giggled.

"I have read that when a lady invites a man to her chambers at night… well, I suppose you'll soon find out for yourself," she said. "Now, I must return to my brother before he begins to worry."

"Be safe, and have a good evening," Byleth said.

"There is no need to worry about me, but I appreciate your concern. Enjoy your evening, Professor," Flayn said. With that, she walked downstairs, leaving Byleth alone in front of the Archbishop's room.

"Seems our time of reckoning has come… how shall we handle this?" Sothis thought aloud. "We don't want to be too aggressive… after all, I can only turn back the hands of time once. Then again, perhaps quickly forcing a confrontation and then turning back time to compare the knowledge we gain forcibly to what we can she willingly tells us could prove useful…"

"… I'll see how it goes, and act accordingly," Byleth whispered. At that, he stepped forwards and knocked on the large door. "You wanted to speak with me?" he asked through the door.

After a few moments, the door opened, revealing Rhea wearing the same formal attire she always wore. "Welcome, Professor," she greeted with a smile. "Please, come in."

Byleth nodded, walking into Rhea's room and quickly surveying the situation. He pretended to adjust his pants so he could keep a hand near his dagger, most of his attention on Rhea herself as the woman closed the door behind him. The details he did get from Rhea's room only seemed to hint at a luxurious lifestyle, with a massive bed in the center of the room and gold adorning every drawer and dresser present, along with another massive set of doors which he presumed led to either a closet or private bath. Before he could take in anything else, Rhea walked around him and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"This is the first time I have welcomed you here, is it not?" she asked. Byleth nodded. "There is no need to be nervous. Please, make yourself comfortable," she said, making a sweeping gesture that included both the spot on the bed next to her and the cushioned chair in front of a large desk.

"Thank you," Byleth said, walking over and turning the chair around so they could sit facing one another. Rhea seemed a bit displeased that he opted not to sit next to her, so he considered this as a good point to return to if he wanted to try having a conversation that completely pleased her.

"When you speak with me here in this room, you are not speaking with the archbishop, but with Rhea. It's just me," Rhea said.

"Still a little unnerving," Byleth and Sothis said at the same time. Rhea giggled at his response.

"What a sweet child you are," she said. "Oh, my apologies… I should not be treating you like a child. As Jeralt's kin, somehow you don't seem a stranger at all to me… Speaking of Jeralt, may I ask if he ever spoke of me to you?"

Byleth considered his options and decided that lying likely wouldn't go anywhere if his father had as extensive of a history with the woman in front of him as he thought. He ultimately decided that the truth was his best option. "He said you were frightening," Byleth said.

"My, but that does sound like something Jeralt would say," Rhea said, seemingly amused at the thought. "However, one would be remiss to not take circumstance into consideration. In order to rise to the role of archbishop, one must maintain an unbiased approach to judgement. It oft requires a certain sternness of words and actions. However... I believe that the person who stands before you now is no longer frightening. At least...that is my hope. I know we have not spoken much, but what do you think of me, Byleth?"

"My father wasn't wrong," Byleth said. "But he didn't give the full picture."

"I see… I too feel as though there is much more to you than appearances would suggest," Rhea said. "Since you are here, shall I tell you about the Jeralt I knew? By the look of it, you haven't heard much of his time here at the monastery, have you?"

"I have not," Byleth said.

"I see… When I first met Jeralt, he was quite young. Why, he could not even grow a full beard at that point!" Rhea said, smiling as she began to reminisce. "On a fateful occasion, the band of mercenaries he belonged to fought alongside the Knights of Seiros. I was travelling with the knights at the time, and Jeralt jumped in front of an attack meant for me."

"The apple does not fall far from the tree, I see," Sothis remarked.

"He was gravely wounded. On the verge of death," Rhea continued. "I tended to his wounds in a desperate attempt to save his life. Thankfully, my efforts were not in vain. Jeralt managed to escape a seemingly certain death. I made arrangements for him to receive further care at Garreg Mach. The moment he was deemed fully recovered, I invited him to join the knights."

"… Did you give him anything special during his treatment?" Byleth asked. Rhea paused for a moment, and Sothis realized Byleth had started his plan.

"I… cannot recall. It was quite some time ago, and I was rather desperate. I felt guilty for making him sustain such an injury," Rhea said. "If there was some miracle cure available at the time, I have no doubt I must have at least tried it."

"A miracle cure… like the blood of a Saint," Byleth said. Rhea froze at that, her attention fully on Byleth. "It would explain why he bears your Crest, Seiros, and why he's aged so gracefully over the years. It doesn't explain my Crest, however… that's what the thing in my chest is for, right?"

"… I hear you've had a long day, Professor," Rhea said. "Your mind seems to be dreaming up the strangest things…"

"Whose heart did I receive? I doubt it was Macuil or Indech, since I don't have their Crest," Byleth said. "It can't be Cethleann or Cichol, considering they're living here pretending to be brother and sister. Ah, you shouldn't send Cethleann out alone at night. She's an easy target."

"… Was that a revelation you received in the Cathedral today," Rhea began as she stood up, "or perhaps some trigger to awaken memories? Tell me… did those slithering scum return you to me as some kind of joke?!"

"And if they did?" Byleth asked, standing up as well and moving so he blocked her door. "Well? Aren't you going to transform? Or do you think you can defeat me alone and unarmed?"

"You forget who you're speaking to," Rhea said. She moved in a flash, Byleth barely managing to get his hands up to block her first from striking his face. Even then, the force behind it sent Byleth flying backwards, crashing through the door into a quick tumble backwards. He raised his head, only to be met by a powerful kick that launched him into the air, his entire body flipping over repeatedly before he landed on his back. A starry sky greeting him on the open terrace as he shook off the impact. "I am Saint Seiros. The one who killed the defiler, Nemesis," Rhea continued, stepping outside and lifting one hand up, a massive swell of magical power flowing into the air for a moment.

Byleth scrambled to his feet and hurriedly backed away, a massive bolt of blue and white magical energy shaped like a titanic arrow striking on where he was a moment ago and decimating the area. The floor shook and debris flew past him, but Byleth held his ground and drew both his sword and dagger. "Are you certain you want to keep this up?!" Sothis asked, her eyes wide as Rhea simply walked through the destruction she caused, magic flowing through her body as she held out one hand. A sword flew out of her room and into her hand, an ornate golden handle with a knuckle guard serving as the base of a repeatedly curving short sword whose blade looked like a wave humming with magical energy.

"… Be prepared to turn back time," Byleth said. "She may say something useful yet."

"They must have corrupted you sometime ago… perhaps they have corrupted Jeralt as well," Rhea said as she readied her sword at Byleth. "But they're as foolish now as they were before, perhaps even more so. Do they truly think a corrupt failure of a vessel like you could challenge me? Or are you simply drawing me out into the open? If so, pray your comrades do not flee like the wretched snakes they are… but know that nobody will be listening."

"You can't destroy me. I was created as something important, after all," Byleth said.

"Perhaps you were… but I can destroy you. Once I take back the only thing important about you!" Rhea said, suddenly rushing forwards. Byleth swung pre-emptively, meeting Rhea's blade with his own and barely managing to hold his ground. He stepped back and slashed with his dagger, forcing Rhea to duck down and avoid the attack. He cut a piece of her headdress, but that meant little when her free hand was suddenly wreathed in flames and headed straight for his abdomen. Unable to react, he felt heat against his side for a moment before Rhea unleashed a powerful fireball directly into him, the force of the blast launching him aside and into one of the shallow pools on the terrace.

His partially melted armor burned against his charred skin as he forced himself back up, scrambling out of the way as Rhea tried to drive her blade down through his back with a powerful lunge. She made a large splash as she landed and whipped her sword around faster than the water could fall back down, tearing through it in a ripple with her blade. Byleth hopped backwards to create distance between them, tossing his dagger through the water at the same time. His dagger narrowly missed her, the blade scraping her cheek as she reacted with inhuman reflexes. "Are you finding some kind of irony in this, challenging me as a common man?!" Rhea asked as she zigzagged towards him at incredible speed.

Byleth grit his teeth, focusing entirely on the battle at hand as he twisted his body around and swung upwards, his Crest flaring to life behind him. His sword met Rhea's and forced it upwards. He twirled the blade around with lightning speed, slamming it back down to try and land a decisive blow on Rhea.

She weaved out of the way seamlessly, his blade only managing to cut the fabric flowing behind her as she readied her fist. Byleth followed her and tried to draw his sword back, only to be met with a punch to his cheek so powerful it sent him spinning. He felt teeth leave his mouth as he managed to stop his spin and face Rhea, only to receive a turnaround kick to his stomach as the Crest of Seiros flared behind her, her pointed heel striking with enough force to pierce both his armor and his stomach. He lurched forwards, blood spilling from his mouth before Seiros continued her spin, flipping her entire body to kick him in the face in the exact same place she had punched him. More teeth left him, and Byleth fell over onto the damaged terrace they fought near to.

"I would send you back to your masters beaten and scarred to send a message," Rhea said as she approached the wounded Byleth. He suddenly sprang back up and swung wildly, but she seemed to anticipate his attack and ducked under it while striking. Byleth's right arm went flying, sword in hand, as Rhea seemingly glided towards him and grabbed him by the neck, forcing him into a kneeling position with ease.

"N-now," Byleth croaked.

"But you have something far more important. I only hope they haven't put their filthy hands on her…" Rhea continued as magic began to swirl around her hand. Byleth felt his skin heat up as fire began to form around him, only for time to stop.

"… I'm going to go ahead and say she is that very angry, very powerful woman we see in that dream," Sothis said. "So, let's stick to our original plan of never fighting someone like this and play nice now that we have… a lot of strange information to process."

At that, time began to flow backwards. Byleth took a few moments to examine his fight with her, and noted a number of mistakes on his part while finding almost none from Rhea. It continued, returning to near the very start of their conversation. Time had stopped, and he turned to look at Sothis. "… Our plan is to make her as happy as possible," Byleth said.

"She must love us! Be a cute baby boy for her, as much as you can!" Sothis said. At that, time flowed once more.

"This is the first time I have welcomed you here, is it not?" she asked. Byleth nodded. "There is no need to be nervous. Please, make yourself comfortable," she said, making a sweeping gesture that included both the spot on the bed next to her and the cushioned chair in front of a large desk.

"Thank you," Byleth said, walking over and slowly taking a seat next to her. Rhea lit up at that, and seemingly had to restrain herself from moving closer to him.

"When you speak with me here in this room, you are not speaking with the archbishop, but with Rhea. It's just me," she said.

"I'm… still nervous," Byleth said, trying to emulate Ashe's speech. Despite the answer being similar to his previous one, it seemed even more effective this time around.

"What a sweet child you are," she said, apparently unable to restrain herself as she moved a little closer to him. "Oh, my apologies… I should not be treating you like a child. As Jeralt's kin, somehow you don't seem a stranger at all to me… Speaking of Jeralt, may I ask if he ever spoke of me to you?"

"He said you were… frightening," Byleth said.

"My, but that does sound like something Jeralt would say," Rhea said, seemingly amused at the thought. "However, one would be remiss to not take circumstance into consideration. In order to rise to the role of archbishop, one must maintain an unbiased approach to judgement. It oft requires a certain sternness of words and actions. However... I believe that the person who stands before you now is no longer frightening. At least...that is my hope. I know we have not spoken much, but what do you think of me, Byleth?"

"I think… you're just a little intimidating," Byleth said. "But you're also very kind."

"In that regard, I cannot help but feel we are similar," Rhea said, placing one of her hands on his. "People call you a demon… and perhaps at times, you must act like one. But I feel as though there is so much more to you than your time as a mercenary. …Since you are here, shall I tell you about the Jeralt I knew? By the look of it, you haven't heard much of his time here at the monastery, have you?"

"I haven't," Byleth said.

"I see… When I first met Jeralt, he was quite young. Why, he could not even grow a full beard at that point!" Rhea said, smiling as she began to reminisce. "On a fateful occasion, the band of mercenaries he belonged to fought alongside the Knights of Seiros. I was travelling with the knights at the time, and Jeralt jumped in front of an attack meant for me… He was gravely wounded. On the verge of death, I tended to his wounds in a desperate attempt to save his life. Thankfully, my efforts were not in vain. Jeralt managed to escape a seemingly certain death. I made arrangements for him to receive further care at Garreg Mach. The moment he was deemed fully recovered, I invited him to join the knights."

"I didn't know… thank you for telling me," Byleth said.

"Well, it is a story I have not often repeated," Rhea said with a smile. "Even at the monastery, there are not many who know that. I tell you this because… to me, you are the child of the one who saved my life all those years ago. And also…"

"… Yes?" Byleth asked, wondering if she was going to reveal the information it had just cost him his life to obtain.

"Never mind, it is nothing," Rhea said, deciding to drop the subject. "I simply wanted to say that I trust you. By coming to visit with me today, you have… Well… Suffice it to say that my day is brighter than it otherwise would have been. I thank you for that."

"This was an enlightening conversation," Byleth said. "I hope we can speak again."

"Nothing would make me happier, Byleth," Rhea said, standing up and leading Byleth by the hand to her door. "Until next time."

"Until next time," Byleth repeated with a nod. He noticed that she watched him walk all the way to the stairs before returning to her room, much to his discomfort. Once he was down the stairs, Byleth practically ran back to his room, moving as quickly as he could without truly running. He and Sothis spent the rest of the night putting everything they learned down on paper to piece together information before they slept.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Step Back**

Byleth awoke that day and saw Sothis floating near his desk. "Do you remember what you saw?" she asked. Byleth nodded. "Then write it down before you forget! We should be fully aware of all that woman is capable of while we're anywhere near her!"

Recounting the events of their recurring dream, Byleth focused on the battle between Nemesis and Saint Seiros, or rather, Lady Rhea. Noting how she handled her sword against him, her tactic for closing the distance against an opponent with much greater range, the kinds of strikes she delivered, and how she pinned him so she could have the time to scream at him while stabbing the man to death. There was also the issue of how she cradled Nemesis' sword and called it mother, which he presumed meant the 'Hero Relic' Nemesis wielded was made of her mother's bones.

Once he recorded everything, Byleth hurriedly packed his things and prepared himself for the day. After a quick breakfast, he headed to the Blue Lions classroom and began examining the 'curriculum' he was expected to teach. "The first lesson is… a history of Fodlan?" Sothis asked, looking at the list along with Byleth. "We're to teach these children something they could teach themselves in their spare time?"

"It seems to focus on certain parts," Byleth said. "Pivotal moments, as it calls them."

"Well, at least after the basic history, it does hint at battle analysis," Sothis said. She squinted her eyes at the curriculum. "… At least, for battles in the last five hundred years. I suppose the notable ones before that have parts the Church doesn't want people knowing."

"Like the Archbishop's uncanny ability to stab someone to death," Byleth said.

"Thirty-seven times… she was going so quickly, she was outpacing her own screams," Sothis said, recalling their much closer look at how Nemesis died. They had thought it was seven or eight strikes to the chest with one piercing his heart, as they had rarely paid close attention to the actual murder beforehand. In fact, seven or eight strikes described the number of times Seiros struck Nemesis' heart, with the rest hitting either his lungs or ribcage.

"… I wonder if she put a hole through his chest," Byleth said. Sothis laughed at that.

"That would be quite the sight!" she said.

Once they settled down and Byleth drew up a basic lesson plan, the Blue Lions students began filing in. As he was preparing to write something on the board, Annette and Mercedes approached him, being the first two to arrive in class. "Professor? Do you have a moment?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes. What is it?" Byleth replied, continuing to write on the board with only a small nod in acknowledgment.

"Umm… w-we were wondering if you were okay," Annette said. Byleth paused his writing, now turning to face the two of them. He was greeted by two clearly concerned faces, which only served to confuse him.

"… Was our sudden departure last night so strange?" Sothis asked.

"I am unharmed and in good health," Byleth said, his face expressionless as ever.

"That's… good to hear," Mercedes said. "But… we were wondering what happened after choir practice last night."

"And what happened during it," Annette added.

Byleth considered what he could say to either question, pausing for a moment as Sothis began to offer suggestions. "Well, the truth is certainly not an option for either," she said. "As for what happened… you actually knew the song, and just started singing the version you remembered! Afterwards, umm… you felt sick?"

"… During practice, I recognized the song. The lyrics were not what I was used to," Byleth said. "I must have started to sing those lyrics instead. I… cannot remember it properly. I needed to see if I could find something with it among my belongings, but I could not."

"… So you recognized the tune, but the lyrics were different?" Mercedes asked. Byleth nodded. "But you don't remember the song?"

"It was from my early childhood. Before I was a mercenary," Byleth said.

"This will work if we add in something to make it personal… they shouldn't pry if you do that!" Sothis said.

"… I think my mother sang it to me, but like the song, I cannot properly remember her either," Byleth said.

"Oh…" Mercedes said, slapping her hands over her mouth. Annette shivered, shame visibly apparent at their questioning.

"S-sorry for… bringing that up, Professor," Annette said.

"I apologize for making you worry," Byleth said.

"N-no, it's… it's fine, Professor," Mercedes said. "But… thank you for sharing that with us."

Byleth was at a loss as for why he would be thanked for informing someone he had a dead parent, but he simply nodded in response. That seemed to be enough to stop their questioning as they both gave a little bow before returning to their seats. "… Are you sure you don't just want to say you really needed to find a latrine?" Sothis asked. "Because an answer like that might have consequences in the future…"

"We'll see," Byleth muttered, returning to his preparation of the board. Once everyone had settled in and the bell tolled, Byleth turned his attention to the Blue Lions. "From this point onwards, I will be teaching you from the Officers' Academy curriculum. Today, we will begin with a history of Fodlan."

As far as classes went, Byleth quickly realized this one would be of little interest. Having very little knowledge on the subject himself, he found it difficult to ask anything more than simple questions about dates and names. It didn't help that the information seemed purposefully written in a boring manner, annoying even Sothis as the lecture dragged on. "Great battle, blah blah blah, tragedy of fate, blah blah blah," Sothis said as she read through the lecture notes. She let out a huge sigh. "… At this rate, I'm surprised we haven't walked out of class yet! C'mon, there must be some way to spice this up!"

"- and with the defeat of the King of Liberation, Saint Seiros ultimately secured the Adrestian Empire's victory in the War of Heroes," Byleth said, reading directly from the book that was written on the curriculum. He glanced up and took a quick sweep of the room, checking on how his students held up.

Dimitri tried his hardest to appear as if he were focused, resting his hands in front of his face as he stared ahead. The blank expression he wore showed otherwise, his mind clearly elsewhere as Byleth spoke. Next to him, Dedue appeared uncharacteristically bored, as if the story being told were not only something he had heard before, but something he had been forced to listen to repeatedly. Ingrid and Ashe would have appeared engrossed in their textbooks, but Byleth was fully aware they both had different, smaller books open inside their textbook and were just as far off as Dimitri. Sylvain and Felix didn't even try to hide their discontent with the lecture, Sylvain twirling his quill around in his hand as he rocked backwards in his chair while whispering something to Felix, who was busy cleaning a toothed dagger and only responded in nods or shakes of the head. Finally, Annette and Mercedes both seemed busy doing something else, Annette reading a different textbook entirely and working on some kind of written exercise while Mercedes seemed to be doodling something in her textbook.

"Yes, we've lost them entirely," Sothis said. "Surely we can think of something good to ask… ah! Perhaps we can expand our own knowledge? If this book isn't lying, these 'Elites' all wielded Hero Relics, did they not? Perhaps we can find out about them!"

"A question for all of you," Byleth said, getting everyone's attention. "Each of the Elites wielded legendary weapons. What are these weapons, and who wielded them?" After everyone gathered themselves, they all began thinking of the question. After a minute of people thinking, Byleth spoke again. "… I'll name an Elite. You tell me about their weapons," he said, glancing back at the book so he knew all the names. "Blaiddyd."

Dimitri raised his hand immediately, getting a nod in response. "He wielded the legendary spear, Areadhbar. It was said to be powerful enough to pierce any opponent with a single thrust," he said.

"So, a really pointy spear. Next!" Sothis said.

"Riegan," Byleth said. Ashe raised his hand.

"He wielded the legendary bow, Failnaught, and the holy Sword of Begalta," Ashe said. "There aren't too many tales about the Sword of Begalta, but Failnaught is supposedly powerful enough to sink a ship with a single shot."

"Bows and swords, a real… Indech, was it? I'm not sure… There are an awful lot of important dead people in this history, apparently," Sothis said.

"Lamine," Byleth said. Mercedes raised her hand.

"She was supposed to possess a magical object called the Rafail Gem, along with the Tathlum Bow," Mercedes said. "I don't really know about the bow, but the Rafail Gem was supposed to protect her with a powerful barrier."

"A… rock that makes a magic shield for you? Didn't expect that to be a legendary weapon, but okay then," Sothis said.

"Goneril," Byleth said. Dedue raised his hand.

"He wielded the legendary axe, Freikugel," Dedue said. "Legends say that when he struck the earth with it, he could create volcanoes, and when he swung wildly there were firestorms. His description is eerily similar to some mountain Gods in other religions."

"Oh, now that sounds like a legendary weapon… I certainly hope we never face anyone with that kind of power," Sothis said.

"Charon," Byleth said. Dimitri's hand went up again.

"The original wielder of the legendary Thunderbrand. It's current wielder, Catherine, is one of the highest-ranking Knights of Seiros, and is incredibly powerful," Dimitri said. "Have you ever met her, Professor?"

"I have not," Byleth said.

"Truly? In that case, I hope you meet her soon. I'm sure she'd be happy to show you what Thunderbrand can do," Dimitri said. "Ah, but for reference, it is said Thunderbrand energizes the user and allows them to strike as fast as lightning itself."

"A live demonstration of a legendary weapon… I wonder if she can fight on Rhea's level," Sothis said.

"I'm sure I'll meet her eventually," Byleth said. "Moving on… Fraldarius." Felix raised his hand.

"She wielded the Aegis Shield and the Sword of Moralta," Felix said. "For whatever reason, most legends talk about her shield. It was said to be unbreakable, and capable of blocking magical attacks just as well as physical ones."

"A shield that blocks magic as well… That sounds rather useful," Sothis said.

"Gloucester," Byleth said. Annette raised her hand.

"He wielded the legendary staff, Thyrsus, and… I think he had a really big axe too? Axe of… Uko… Yukon… Umm… Well, he had a big axe too," Annette said. "Anyways, Thyrsus was a staff that gave the user incredible magical abilities. Apparently, a spell cast by Thyrsus never dissipated before striking its target."

"… A staff that lets people shoot magic farther? Hmm… here's where us knowing about magic and things like how staffs work would be great!" Sothis said.

"Dominic," Byleth said. Annette's hand shot up again.

"He wielded the legendary hammer, Crusher!" Annette said. "It was an axe that carried magic behind every strike. They say once Crusher was swung, there was no stopping it!"

"Is it just me, or are these legendary axes the most legendary seeming of all these weapons?" Sothis asked. Byleth gave a slight nod, seemingly to Annette, but Sothis knew that was his agreement.

"Gautier," Byleth continued. Sylvain raised his hand.

"He wielded the Lance of Ruin," Sylvain said. "Apparently, he could swing that thing so hard he parted clouds and split the sky… but if you ask me, I think it just makes wind or something."

"Hah, the lances aren't taking this lying down! They've retorted with a worthy weapon of their own," Sothis said with a grin.

"Finally, Daphnel," Byleth said. Ingrid raised her hand.

"He wielded the legendary lance Luin," Ingrid said. "They say when he charged with it, he could cut through the very earth itself along with his targets."

"… Alright, I'll give them that one," Sothis said when she noticed Byleth glance in her direction for a moment. "So lances and axes have tied for most impressive. Still, these legends are something to behold… our dream certainly isn't that intense. But it would be quite humorous if it was!"

"… Very good. With that in mind, here is your assignment, due in two weeks," Byleth said, getting an odd look from the students. "Keeping in mind the legends surrounding these legendary weapons, draw or paint a picture of the Battle of the Tailtean Plains."

The Blue Lions all froze as Sothis squealed in excitement. "I knew you could make this fun. Admit it, you were dying of boredom as well, weren't you?!" she said, floating over to Byleth and seemingly poking him in the cheek.

"What?" Felix blurted. "Are we really expected to draw some old battle like something out of a fairy tale?"

"Would you rather write a story about it?" Byleth asked, getting a huge groan from Felix. "Or answer a question sheet?"

"Ignore Felix, Professor! I think this is a way better assignment!" Sylvain said, suddenly sitting forwards in his chair. "Let's stick with the drawing, yeah?"

"You should probably reassure them that their lack of skill will just add to their points! Ahahaha, it will certainly make whatever they create even more amusing!" Sothis said, half cackling as she spoke.

"… You'll be graded primarily on the premise and concept of your work," Byleth said. "Do not worry if you lack artistic ability."

"Hear that, Felix? You might actually get a decent grade on this," Sylvain said. Felix scoffed.

"This is still ridiculous," he said.

The rest of class passed quickly after that, Byleth returning to the doldrum of reciting knowledge directly from a book. Both he and Sothis were thankful when they could finally shift back to standard combat training, practicing with the students until they reached a break at the end of classes. "So, we'll soon need to host our first swordsmanship tutoring session," Sothis said. "Supposedly, we'll be working with five people. I wonder who?"

"Felix and Petra will be there," Byleth said, recalling the most prominent swordfighters from the mock battle. "I'm uncertain of the others."

After taking a quick meal and considering how he'd best begin his session, he made his way to the Training Ground and found Jeritza already there setting up training dummies. "Are you assisting me, Jeritza?" Byleth asked.

"No," Jeritza said, the masked man barely sparing him a glance. "I am teaching Lance Combat on this side of the Training Ground. You work on the other side."

"Well, that's not very useful… though if he does tutor, I suppose he knows how these things work," Sothis said.

"Any advice for tutoring?" Byleth asked.

"Cater to the student," Jeritza said. "You will not fight their battles for them, nor will you coach them in combat."

"… I see," Byleth said, thinking over Jeritza's words. Taking a moment to consider them, he realized he was lucky that Felix seemed to fight in such a straightforward manner. He could not see Petra constantly pressuring an opponent with overwhelming strength and technique. Instead, he would have to work to her strength of maintaining control of a fight with excellent spacing and movement. "Thank you for the advice."

"Hmph," was the only response Jeritza gave as he moved to prepare another training dummy.

Going over to his side of the Training Ground, Byleth considered preparing a few training dummies of his own, but decided against it. As he had never found much use for striking a practice dummy, he doubted it would help his students much. Regardless, he prepared a few so he could think about how to approach the situation, menial work allowing him to recall all the different kinds of swordsmanship he had encountered over the years.

After he had set up almost eight dummies, students began filing into the Training Ground. "Practicing earlier in the day doesn't justify skipping training, Sylvain," Ingrid said as she dragged him by the elbow.

"But is it really 'skipping' if he already trained earlier? I dunno, I think you're being a little harsh," Hilda said, following along next to the two of them.

"I know, right?!" Sylvain said. He sighed. "Is this because I got more points on you today? Is that it?"

"That was pure luck!" Ingrid said. "Absolutely nothing but luck!"

"Oh, she's definitely mad. You should've thrown," Hilda said.

"You think I haven't tried that before?" Sylvain asked. "Ingrid, c'mon. If I lose to you, you say I need to stop slacking and train more. If I win against you, you get mad and drag me to train anyways?"

"Again with the whining, Sylvain?" Felix asked as he walked in after them. "If you trained half as much as you complained, you'd be stronger than the boar by now."

"I'm not so sure about that, but it certainly couldn't hurt," Dimitri said, following Felix. Byleth watched them continue to bicker as more students entered. He saw Leonie shake her head and mutter something as she overheard them, but she quickly noticed him and jogged over.

"Heya, Professor! You're tutoring too?" Leonie asked.

"For swordsmanship," Byleth said with a nod.

"Damn. Guess I'm training with that Jeritza guy," Leonie said. She sighed. "I was really hoping it'd be tutoring with you or Captain Jeralt, but I guess he's too busy for this kind of thing. Still, can you believe some of these nobles? They paid to come here, and half of them are trying to weasel out of training before we've even started!"

"Are you concerned for them?" Byleth asked.

"No, nothing like that. I just can't believe some people have an opportunity like this presented to them and would just waste it," Leonie said.

"If it bothers you, make the most of this and become better than them," Byleth said. "I've heard knocking a noble flat after they challenge you is quite satisfying."

"Haha, that definitely sounds like a good time!" Leonie said. Byleth was certain she was imagining herself beating Lorenz into the dirt. "I bet you and the Captain have done that plenty of times before, huh?"

"Not really," Byleth said. "Most nobles are too afraid to challenge me or my father."

"Ah, gotcha. Guess the Captain's so famous even they know better than to try and challenge him or his son," Leonie said. "Well, I think I'll make the most of this, then. Catch you later!"

"Train hard," Byleth said as Leonie headed back over to Jeritza's side of the Training Ground, passing by Felix. At the same time, Petra and Edelgard arrived and also made their way over to him.

"The angry little princess… I'd say we should make a joke about her giving up on wielding axes, but we are actually her teacher this time," Sothis said.

"So you are the teacher of swords," Petra greeted with a smile.

"Professor," Edelgard greeted with a quick nod.

"Petra, Edelgard. You will have a great many learnings from me," Byleth said with a nod, getting a little laugh from Petra and a surprised look from Edelgard.

"You have studied with quickness to speak like me!" Petra said.

"Eating, indeed…" Felix muttered.

"P-Professor, hello…" Marianne greeted, having approached the group while they were distracted.

"Oh? She did not strike me as a swordfighter… but perhaps she fights like Manuela, using magic as well," Sothis suggested.

"Hello, Marianne," Byleth said. "I have little experience with magic, but I will do my best to teach you."

"H-huh? Umm… i-it's fine if you can only teach swordsmanship," Marianne said.

"No. As your Professor, it is my job to provide tutelage specifically for your skill set," Byleth said.

"That was spoken like a true teacher! You seem like you've adjusted well, Professor," Ignatz said as he joined the group with a grin. Byleth nodded in greeting. "Oh, do you remember me? I'm-"

"Ignatz Victor," Byleth said. "Do you have a way of keeping your glasses on your head?"

"Ah, yes, actually!" Ignatz said, taking his glasses off after doing something with the back of his head. He revealed a tightly bound leather strip around the back which he could tighten and untighten with little effort. "That was one of the main concerns I had when I first enrolled, but Seteth assured me they had worked with people who wore glasses before."

"Good. It would not do to lose your glasses in combat," Byleth said.

"Yes… ah, but what if someone breaks them?" Ignatz asked as he put his glasses back on.

"It won't matter then," Byleth said. Ignatz looked a bit confused, so he elaborated. "Breaking your glasses means the enemy has struck you directly in the face. Unless they were striking you unarmed, such an attack will likely kill you."

"… Oh! Oh…right," Ignatz said as he caught on.

"It would seem our group of five is complete, Professor," Edelgard said. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes. We will begin by having you show me how you fight. You will spar with each other until someone reaches a best of five," Byleth said.

"… But there's five of them?" Sothis said.

"… One of you will spar with me as a demonstration," Byleth said. "The other purpose of this introduction is to expose you to other kinds of swordsmanship you may be interested in. So, who wishes to spar with me?"

"I will," Edelgard said immediately, already armed with a training sword. One look at her told Byleth that she still seemed slightly hung up over not getting a chance to fight him during the mock battle, but also that her waning interest in him seemed to have been rekindled after recent events.

"Very well," Byleth said, getting a training sword of his own. He stood a slight distance away from Edelgard, who held her sword low at her side. Her stance seemed rather similar to Rhea's, although she held herself upright instead of maintaining a low stance.

"Perhaps we can try some different moves on her?" Sothis suggested. Byleth agreed with a nod.

"Begin," he said, raising his sword so it rested over his shoulder. Edelgard took one step forward before Byleth rushed at her, his left hand suddenly glowing white. He thrust it towards the ground in front of him, a small burst of unfocused magical energy erupting in front of him and halting her advance. She raised her sword in defense, only for Byleth to swing his entire upper body around and slam his own sword against it, almost knocking her off her feet in one strike.

"I thought this was a sword fight," Edelgard said, fixing her stance as she backed away.

"There is no such thing," Byleth said, slowly returning to his original stance. "In combat, your sword is just one of the many weapons you may use. With that in mind, are you certain you have armed yourself fully?"

"So, this is practical combat tutoring… in that case, hold for a moment," Edelgard said, hurriedly going over to the row of practice weapons.

"What's the meaning of this?" Felix asked, getting Byleth's attention. "You've never used magic before."

"Just as you are learning, so am I," Byleth said. "I'm told I may have an affinity for magic. I would like to incorporate it into my fighting style."

"If that is the fighting we are doing, I also am unprepared," Petra said, hurrying over to the training weapon rack. Byleth glanced at Marianne and Ignatz, who both shook their heads.

"I'll be using magic too, so… I should be fine," Marianne said, seeming a bit more at ease after that explanation.

"Well, uhh… I don't really know about a fighting style or anything like that, haha…" Ignatz said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"That's fine. You can develop one," Byleth said. He turned around as Petra ran back over to him, carrying a training axe with her.

"Professor, is this the only training axe type?" she asked, holding out the weapon. "In Brigid, we use axes meant for a single hand, so we may strike with swiftness."

"I see," Byleth said, taking the axe. He held it horizontally and looked at it for a moment. "… Could you hold this for a moment?" he asked, offering his training sword to Petra. She took it, and he drew the real sword at his waist and held the blade over a portion of the handle. "Would this be an appropriate length?"

"Hmm… maybe… here?" Petra suggested, slightly shifting Byleth's sword with one of the training swords she held. She examined it again, and then nodded. "Yes, that length is good."

"That's fine," Byleth said, now sawing through the training axe handle. After a few moments, he cut through it, then quickly adjusted the axe so he held it vertically. "… It is strangely balanced."

"May I hold it?" Petra asked. Byleth nodded as she put one of the training swords under her arm, allowing her to hold the modified training axe. She tilted it to either side before doing a few practice swings, a look of dissatisfaction on her face. "… Yes. Could we shorten the curve?"

"Professor, I'm ready now," Edelgard said as she returned, now with a kite shield the size of her torso strapped to her right arm.

"Please wait a moment," Byleth said, holding the axe with Petra as he lined up his sword with the curve. "… I apologize if this is not a clean cut. Can you grind it down if I make a mistake?"

"Of course. I have much experience preparing weaponry," Petra said.

"Actually, I've helped out a blacksmith before," Ignatz said, approaching them. "I don't know if basic metalworking knowledge will help, but I'm pretty good at finding defects during the shaping process. I could help guide you while you cut, if that's alright with you."

"That would be appreciated greatly," Byleth and Petra said at the same time. Ignatz looked a little confused as Petra let out a little laugh, but moved over to help guide Byleth's cut regardless.

Over on the other side of the Training Ground, Sylvain looked over to see the trio at work while he waited for Jeritza to finish a 'test of defenses' with Ingrid. "Man, maybe I really should have worked on my sword skills. They look like they're enjoying themselves over there," he said, getting Dimitri's attention.

"… I thought they were working on swordsmanship," Dimitri said, a bit confused that Byleth was carving out a training axe.

"It looks like they're making a training hatchet," Leonie said. "I guess someone wants to use a sword and axe together? Gotta admit, that's pretty impressive."

"Huh? We can do that?" Hilda asked. Leonie sighed.

"Weren't you paying attention? Tutoring is supposed to help hone our unique fighting styles," Leonie said. She sighed. "Then again, I doubt you're interested in training at all."

"Of course I'm not!" Hilda said with a smile. "But, if I've gotta do it anyways, might as well try to be serious. Hey, Instructor?"

"What is it?" Jeritza asked, stopping his lance moments from Ingrid's shoulder. The blonde girl huffed as she backed away, losing another point to Jeritza. On the other hand, Jeritza seemed entirely unfazed, and simply turned his attention to Hilda.

"So, I know this is tutoring for lances and all, but can I use an axe too?" Hilda asked, shocking everyone around her. "See, my brother asked me to learn the traditional Goneril fighting style, and I was really gonna put it off until later in the year… but with this month's mission being to visit him and all, I should probably at least kind of know what I'm doing using both at the same time."

"Very well. But treat your lance as your primary weapon," Jeritza said.

"Thanks, Instructor. You're the best!" Hilda said, strolling over to the weapon rack. Jeritza paid her no mind, turning his attention back to Ingrid, who was catching her breath.

"You are good at keeping opponents away. But your defense falls apart when they break through. Learn to fight even when the enemy is directly in your space," Jeritza said.

"… I see. Thank you," Ingrid said with a bow.

"Next," Jeritza said, turning towards Dimitri. "You. I will test your defenses."

"Of course," Dimitri said, taking the spot Ingrid was previously in.

Back on the other side of the Training Ground, Petra was finally satisfied with the smaller axe Byleth and Ignatz helped create. "This will do splendidly! I thank your assistance, both of you!" Petra said with a huge smirk on her face.

"It was no trouble," Byleth said, sheathing his iron sword.

"I'm glad I could help," Ignatz said.

Petra handed Byleth the training sword she held before letting the one under her arm drop into her hand. "Edelgard, shall we continue?" Byleth asked, turning back to face her.

"If you are ready," Edelgard said, raising her shield up as she once again kept her sword low to the ground. Byleth took on his usual stance a slight distance from her before speaking.

"Begin," he said. Edelgard charged him this time, clearly intending to ram him with her shield. He quickly sidestepped to avoid a direct hit, moving to her right as she held her sword in her left hand. Edelgard seemed to predict this, swinging her shield wide to try and strike him as he moved before suddenly lunging with her sword. The moment her shield was aside, Byleth suddenly dug in and brought his sword around in an upwards crescent, forcing Edelgard's weapon up but allowing her to keep her momentum.

The Adrestian princess ended up ramming into Byleth, but she lacked the size or weight to knock him over. Before she could react, Byleth grabbed her by the neck and forced her to the ground, bringing his training sword to her face in the same motion. "First point. Don't lunge in pursuit of an enemy. You leave yourself too open," he said before getting off her. He offered her a hand up, which she took with a look of annoyance on her face.

"… That was careless of me," Edelgard said. She took prepared for battle once more as Byleth stepped back, taking on his usual stance.

"Begin," Byleth said. This time, Edelgard raised her shield and advanced slowly, taking slight shifting steps as she carefully watched Byleth. He didn't move, looking almost like a statue as he simply watched Edelgard's approach. This continued for almost a minute before Byleth suddenly bounded forwards. He jumped slightly and delivered a powerful kick to Edelgard's shield before she could react, his Crest flaring up behind him as he struck. The hit was strong enough to knock Edelgard off her feet, her back slamming into the ground a second time. By the time she recovered, Byleth stepped on her shield and pointed his training sword at her face again. "Second point. Don't turtle behind your shield."

"… Shame on me for making such a simple mistake," Edelgard said, gritting her teeth. Byleth stepped off her shield and offered her help up, but she got up on her own and stepped back a good distance before preparing for battle once more. "Again," she demanded, taking deep breaths as her muscles tensed.

Byleth took his stance once more and nodded. "Begin," he said. Edelgard suddenly broke into a sprint at an angle, trying to get around him as quickly as she could.

"If she had longer legs, this tactic could be rather threatening," Sothis remarked as Byleth turned in time with her movements. "She's rather fast for someone of her stature."

"You won't get around me," Byleth said, deciding to intercept her. He got in position to cut her off, only for Edelgard to suddenly change direction and try to ram him with her shield.

"I'm well aware!" Edelgard said as Byleth was forced to block the impact with his sword, holding it at both the blade and the handle. Edelgard swung her upper body around quickly, forcing Byleth to quickly shift his sword and block the incoming attack. The strike carried more force than he expected, pushing him off balance. He let himself fall into a cartwheel, putting him out of range of Edelgard's next swing with little effort. She grunted, raising her shield up and charging him again.

Instead of going around Edelgard, Byleth met her head on. He stomped forwards and bent his knees, gripping his training sword with both hand as he put his entire body into a powerful swing at Edelgard's shield. His training sword cracked at the impact as he stopped Edelgard in her tracks and forced her backwards. The respite was only temporary, as the Crest of Seiros appeared behind Edelgard and she stepped forwards with a wide slash of her own. Byleth hopped backwards to avoid the attack, a breeze blowing by him that trailed after Edelgard's swing. "You're better than I thought," Byleth said as quickly returned to his original stance. "I'm going to fight a little more seriously now."

"A little more… so you still refuse to take me seriously?" Edelgard asked, annoyance clear in her eyes.

"Wait… he was holding back?" Ignatz asked.

"Is he always?" Marianne asked with a glance to Felix. He simply nodded in response.

"You will not learn anything if I fight like that," Byleth said.

"Try me," Edelgard said. Byleth shook his head, and she huffed in exasperation. "Then I will make you!" she said as she charged once more, this time with her shield lowered. Byleth lowered his sword to his side, twisting his hand slightly before he suddenly stepped forwards and flicked the weapon upwards. Edelgard rose her shield in time to block, but the hit clearly broke her momentum. When she shifted her body to swing her sword, Byleth lowered his arm before flicking his sword to the right, deflecting her attack as he stooped down.

Recalling the move Rhea used on him, his left hand began to glow as he targeted Edelgard's midsection. Edelgard's eyes widened as she realized what was happening, but she could do nothing as Byleth unleashed a small burst of magical energy directly into her abdomen. The hit sent her skidding away, the lack of a focused spell meaning most of the energy Byleth released simply resulted in a strong rush of force in Edelgard's direction. As she came to a halt, Edelgard hurriedly righted herself and swung pre-emptively, expecting a follow-up attack. Her sword passed through nothing but air as Byleth was simply walking towards her, sword poised for a thrust. Realizing her mistake, she hurriedly tried to raise her shield, but Byleth moved too quickly, striking her in her abdomen before she could block. "Match point," Byleth said as Edelgard staggered backwards. "You did well this round. Remember that a skilled opponent can take advantage of constant aggression. Practice a more measured approach."

"… Thank you. I will keep that in mind," Edelgard said, though she was clearly angry at herself.

"By the way," Byleth continued. "Can you tell me why I won that last round?"

"… You didn't lunge in pursuit," Edelgard said with a sigh. Byleth nodded.

"Remember that," he said. "Now, who's next?"

"I'll go. I'm getting rather tired of just standing around," Felix said. "I think there's only one person here who can give me a decent fight."

"Marianne, you'll be his opponent," Byleth said.

"H-huh? Me?" Marianne asked.

"You can't be serious," Felix said.

"I am," Byleth said. "I believe this will be an enlightening match for both of you."

At that, he walked off to the sidelines while Marianne timidly took his place, drawing her training sword against Felix, who hadn't bothered to take on his usual fighting stance. "U-umm… I-I'll try not to…" she began. Felix sighed.

"Let's get this over with already," he said, turning his attention to Byleth and scowling. "Well? Give the signal."

"… Begin," Byleth said. Felix nodded and started walking towards Marianne, who shakily readied her sword at her side with both hands. She took slow, deep breaths as Felix approached, watching him carefully as her entire body seemed to tremble.

"Professor, don't you think this is-" Ignatz began.

"Quiet," Byleth said, silencing him.

"Look at yourself, trembling over there. What are you even here for if that's how you're going to act?" Felix asked as he got near her. Marianne twitched at that, and Felix shook his head. "What am I supposed to learn from you? How to cower in fear when I'm outmatched? Ridiculous… look, just surrender and save everyone the time, alright? Tutoring's only for so long, and unless you want to get hit a few times, go ahead and quit now."

"… I changed my mind," Marianne said as her trembling slowed down.

"Ah, finally realized you shouldn't bother picking up a sword?" Felix asked.

"I don't mind hurting you," Marianne whispered, raising her eyes so she glared at Felix. He paused when he noticed her eyes seemed to have changed, looking almost animalistic and feral in comparison to the timid gaze she held previously. Before he could react, she suddenly swung, an icy wind trailing after her blade. Felix, who was practically standing around with his sword in hand, only managed to get his hands in front of himself as a shield. Ice rushed along the ground and crawled up his legs, stopping just above his knees as frost continued afterwards. His eyes widened as the dim glow of a Crest he didn't recognize formed behind Marianne, the girl taking one small step forwards as she slowly brought her blade up over her head, gripping it with both hands. Unable to move, Felix took the full force of Marianne's strike to his collarbone.

He fell backwards as the ice from Marianne's magic dissipated immediately after he was hit, a shaky pained groan escaping from him as he hit the ground. Whatever Crest she had seemed to increase her strength tremendously, a hand instinctively reaching for the area she struck. He heard a gasp, and looked up to see Marianne covering her mouth with her hands, her training sword clattering to the ground. "I'm- I'm so sorry!" she said, taking a step back. "I didn't… I don't know what I…"

"First point, Marianne," Byleth announced. "Felix, are you able to keep fighting?"

"Of course," Felix grunted, getting back up to his feet. Marianne gasped as he made a few pained test movements of his arm while getting up before walking back to his starting position. He turned back to Marianne and glared at her, suddenly making two swings before he leveled his sword in front of his chest. "Hurry up and get ready. This match isn't ending like that."

"A-are you sure? A-at least let me heal you," Marianne said.

"Are you saying there's no way I'll win because you got one good hit on me?" Felix asked as he furrowed his brow.

"N-no, I just-" Marianne began.

"Pick up your sword already," Felix barked.

"Edelgard, this is how you were viewed during your fight," Petra whispered.

"Wha-?! I didn't act anything like this…" Edelgard said. She looked at Felix, who appeared ready to maul Marianne like some kind of animal, and inwardly slapped herself as she realized her intense focus on making Byleth take her seriously probably looked something like that. She watched as Marianne reluctantly picked up her sword, looking at Felix more with concern than determination, the girl keeping her sword at her side

"Are you both ready?" Byleth asked.

"Let's go already," Felix said.

"… I-I guess," Marianne said.

"Begin," Byleth said. Felix bounded forwards, eliciting a sharp breath from Marianne. He went for a quick swing that he expected would knock her flat with ease and was surprised the girl managed to raise her sword in time to block him, though the impact still sent her skittering backwards to avoid falling over. Felix capitalized on her recovery, pressing his advantage by rushing forwards once again.

Instead of going for a powerful strike he needed to fully commit to, he went for a quick cut meant to catch her before she could recover. Again, to his surprise, Marianne flicked her weapon around as she caught her footing and managed to deflect his strike, this time maintaining her balance. Despite looking as if she were caught somewhere between terror and despair, Marianne managed to block Felix's next set of quick strikes, the boy now testing his opponent's reactions as he kept her on the defensive.

"S-stay back!" Marianne yelled, deflecting another strike before she suddenly let go of her sword with one hand and unleashed a Nosferatu spell at Felix. He seemed to be expecting the attack, quickly sidestepping the move and spinning his whole body around as he prepared to deliver a devastating overhead swing. Marianne winced as she prepared to take the hit, only able to bring her arm up as a makeshift shield. When nothing happened, she opened one eye and saw Felix seemingly grumbling to himself, his training sword hovering near to her. "W-what are you…?"

"… How the hell am I supposed to hit someone that reacts like that in a fight?" Felix muttered.

"Aww, he doesn't want to hurt her! How cute!" Sothis said as she and Byleth watched him.

"U-umm, a point for Felix," Marianne said, taking a step back.

"Wha-?! Don't give me pity points!" Felix said, snapping back to attention.

"O-oh, then…" Marianne began. Before Felix could react, she daintily headbutted his sword. "One point."

"Y-you! What are you-!" Felix began, quickly withdrawing his sword. He hurriedly turned around to hide his face, putting a hand over his mouth and cheeks as he stomped away. "Ridiculous! What kind of idiot hits themselves?!"

"First point for Felix," Byleth said. Felix turned on him and practically snarled.

"Don't count that one!" Felix complained.

"A-also! I'm really sorry! For hitting you!" Marianne said, hurrying over to him. Before Felix could say anything, she put a glowing hand on his shoulder, and he felt the slight damage she caused before disappear. "I-I hope you don't mind."

"I don't need your-!" Felix began, but found himself unable to lash out when he saw Marianne's expression. "… Wh-whatever. Just get back to your starting spot… idiot."

"O-oh, right…" Marianne said, taking a few steps back.

"My, Felix looks like a vegetable now," Sothis said, as Felix visibly worked to adjust his breathing.

"Are you… sure you're okay?" Marianne asked, having noticed Felix's self-adjustments as well.

"I'm fine!" he said, taking a wild swing at the air before quickly adjusting so he held his sword at the ready once more. "Perfectly fine! So don't you dare hold back against me, got it?!"

"I-if you're sure," Marianne said, readying her sword at her side once more.

Afterwards, both Felix and Marianne seemed unwilling to fight each other seriously, resulting in short matches that allowed them to show some of their abilities but clearly didn't reflect their best. Marianne didn't use her ice magic again, despite Felix repeatedly saying he wanted her best, while Felix himself never went after Marianne with the same vigor he had in the first round. Ultimately, Felix scored two more points on Marianne, both of which were earned by her somehow tapping the training sword against her body after he found himself unable to strike her.

"I suppose after hanging around Sylvain for so long, Felix must have gained some of his weaknesses," Sothis said as they both walked to the sidelines so Petra and Ignatz could spar. "Although, after seeing her reaction when she was about to be hit… I struggle to think of anyone who wouldn't pause at such a sight."

Byleth nodded in agreement, looking between Petra and Ignatz. Petra seemed fully prepared, twirling both the shortened axe she wielded and her sword around in her hands with ease before taking on a hunched over stance with her blade raised up as a guard while she kept her axe close to her stomach. On the other hand, Ignatz took on the most basic of positions, simply holding his sword in front of himself with both hands while he tried his best to contain his nerves. Unlike the previous fight, which Byleth felt he couldn't be certain of, this one had a clear outcome in his mind. "Are you both ready?" he asked.

"Ready," Petra said.

"Y-yes," Ignatz said, steadying himself.

"Begin," Byleth said. Petra dashed forwards in a zigzag motion, throwing Ignatz off instantly. She lunged at him once she closed the distance, forcing him to block by shifting his sword up. Petra capitalized on that immediately, hooking the lower part of his weapon with her axe and forcing it down so she could move in and strike. Ignatz let out a yelp, expecting a swift strike to his face, but Petra simply stepped forwards and tapped her sword against his chest. "First point, Petra. Ignatz, your opponent is agile. You need to account for that while defending."

"You are like a training dummy if you do not move," Petra said.

"… I see. I'll… try to move more," Ignatz said with a nod. He refocused himself as Petra hurriedly stepped backwards to her starting position, once again lowering into the stance she held before. Ignatz himself bent his knees and widened his stance, seemingly more prepared to move than last time. "I'm ready, Professor!"

"Ready," Petra said.

"He's terribly outmatched, isn't he?" Sothis asked.

"Begin," Byleth said. Once again, Petra darted forwards in a zigzag pattern, but now Ignatz made quick steps to the left so she had to approach him from one direction. Petra continued regardless, attacking Ignatz head on with a quick slash. He blocked it with one of his own before hurriedly bringing his sword back to stop a quick slash from Petra's axe, pushing upwards to force the weapon away and counter attack. With his sword raised, Petra was free to throw herself at him, kneeing him in the stomach and disarming Ignatz as he stumbled backwards from the quick strike. His glasses hung a slight distance from his face as he doubled over in pain, barely feeling the small tap of Petra's sword on his shoulder as he began coughing.

"Second point, Petra. Ignatz, can you keep fighting?" Byleth asked.

"I… th-" Ignatz began before suddenly coughing and dropping to his knees as he clutched his stomach. Petra hurried over to him and kneeled down at his side, dropping her weapons so she could hold his shoulder and back.

"I apologize," Petra said, looking a bit disheartened as she began to rub his lower back.

"N-no, it's… not your fault," Ignatz managed as he took heavy breaths.

"I think we should go help before we have another complaint with Seteth," Sothis suggested.

"Marianne," Byleth called as he walked over to Ignatz. He stood near him and put his glasses back on as Marianne approached, hand already glowing with magic. Byleth nodded to her, and she knelt down and put her hand on his stomach, a light flowing through him as he let out breath of relief.

"Thank you… and… sorry," Ignatz said.

"If you want to be an effective swordfighter, work on your constitution," Byleth said. "Technique is nothing without physical training."

"Great. Now we all have an idea of how each other fights," Felix said, obviously considering the last match a waste of time. "What's next?"

"You'll rotate between practice against training dummies, each other, and me," Byleth said. "I will offer insight on your abilities and suggestions for improvement as we go."

And so, Byleth's tutoring session fell into a quick rhythm. While working on training dummies, he offered advice on every student's form and approach. He oversaw single matches between different students and partook in others until the session ended. Of all the students, Petra seemed to have enjoyed the session the most, looking rather pleased with everything as she left. Regardless, he packed up the training grounds once more before also retiring.

The next day, he and Sothis plodded through another uneventful history class before preparing for tutoring once more, this time teaching Battlefield Leadership. Taking a spot at the head of the Blue Lions classroom once more, he decided to begin the class with a simple introductory note on the board. "Since these children don't seem to possess basic knowledge, I suppose it best we teach them sense first," Sothis said.

"Interesting. I didn't expect a new Professor to teach this subject," a raspy voice said as a student entered the classroom. Byleth glanced back and saw a boy with raven hair and a piercing gaze who he recognized to be Hubert of the Black Eagles, who kept a book tucked under his hand as he went to take a seat. He stopped as he approached, however, and simply glanced back towards Byleth with a grin. "So, that's how this class is going to start…"

"Very good. Don't say anything until everyone arrives," Byleth said. Hubert chuckled, but simply nodded as he instead walked over to the fireplace and opened his book to read something.

A few minutes later, Claude and Lysithea walked into the classroom, bickering about something already. "I will not need someone to walk me back to my room after tutoring, Claude," Lysithea said.

"You sure? It might be dark enough for some creatures of the night to go on the prowl," Claude said.

"If you keep this up, I'm going to use you as target practice next time our class trains together," Lysithea said. Claude simply chuckled at that, walking up to a chair and almost pulling it out, but he stopped himself and instead simply sat on the desk instead.

"Good to see ya, Teach! I think this'll be a pretty interesting class with you as the teacher," Claude said.

"Hopefully," Byleth said.

"That's not very convincing," Lysithea said as she went to take a seat. The moment she pulled her chair out, there was a loud clattering under her desk. Lysithea took a quick step back as both Claude and Hubert chuckled. "What was that?"

"A trap. Don't say anything or sit down until the other two arrive," Byleth said, continuing to write on the board as if nothing happened.

"… Right," Lysithea said, looking under her desk and seeing what looked like a pot lid on the ground.

Shortly after, Annette and Dimitri entered as well. "Professor! Looks like we're the last to arrive," Dimitri said. He paused when he noticed everyone in odd positions, while Annette seemed to go forwards without noticing anything.

"Sorry about that. Let's hurry up and-" she began as she quickly pulled out a chair, only for a loud clatter to cut her off, making her jump backwards from her chair. "What the heck was that?!"

"A trap," Byleth said, now turning to face the students. "When leading on the battlefield, you must always be aware of your surroundings. Considering two of you were caught off guard, we'll begin there. There is no point in teaching you to command others if you intend on doing so blindly. All of you, remove the traps then come to the board."

After a round of people removing various pieces of metal precariously balanced on chairs, the five students approached Byleth. "We'll begin with a simple exercise," he said, standing aside to reveal a drawing of a large, maze-like structure that appeared to be a top-down view of a fortress. "You are commanding a small force to investigate a fortress. All doors are currently closed, and it is situated in such a manner that it can only be approached from the front by ground forces. How do you proceed?"

"Question," Lysithea said. "Do we have a reason for investigating it?"

"All correspondence with soldiers in the fort ended two weeks ago. Messenger birds were sent, but none have returned since," Byleth said. "For all intents and purposes, the people in this fort have disappeared without warning."

"That's certainly ominous," Lysithea said.

"How would you investigate, assuming you are at the entrance here?" Byleth asked, pointing to a group of four circles, two triangles, two squares, and one star. Lysithea looked at the small reference in the bottom corner and saw the 'triangles' were units capable of picking locks but poor at combat, while the circles were melee units and the squares were magic units with both reason and faith skills. The star indicated the commander, or rather, herself on the map.

After taking a moment to look the map over a few times, Lysithea spoke. "We have two people capable of opening doors, so we could proceed in two groups. I'd have a lead group of one triangle, two circles, and a square proceed cautiously at the front, making sure to check out a room from the outside before entering, while everyone else followed closely behind and could provide support if necessary. Since the outskirts of the fortress have clear connections, I'd go around the outside first in case something was lying in wait before heading to the inner areas, which only have two points of entry," she said.

"Hmm… a very measured approach," Byleth said. "Can anyone point out potential flaws?"

"… Wouldn't it be quicker to split up and go around the outskirts?" Dimitri asked. "You could enter the inner areas from both entry points as well, allowing you to approach from both sides."

"I thought of that too, but isn't that a much riskier approach?" Annette countered.

"Correct. But it is still a viable option," Byleth said. "Any other input?"

"There isn't any mention of watching their backs," Claude said. "If you go around in one direction and a hidden enemy inside catches notice, they could just follow behind you and wait until you drop your guard before attacking."

"Nor is there any effort to check their surroundings first or see if they were followed beforehand," Hubert added, getting a few odd looks. "An abandoned fortress with only one entrance? Sounds like the perfect place to dispose of meddlesome pests… wouldn't you agree, Professor? In fact, I wager you'd get away with calling such an incident accidental if the fortress just so happened to burn down."

"Correct, both of you," Byleth said. "It would be even more convenient if the fire began with people inside the fortress as well. They'd be disoriented and likely unable to properly defend themselves."

"The burn marks would be much more realistic as well," Hubert said with a nod.

"And here I thought Edelgard was the dangerous one," Sothis said. "But at least this one is forthcoming about it. It's a little endearing, actually."

Byleth nodded, disregarding the odd looks he and Hubert were getting. "That will be all for this first example. For now, we will onto the more practical part of this session. Understanding formations," he said. "Take your seats. We'll begin with the basics. Today, keep in mind that basic formations are generally acceptable for multiple scenarios, but there is always a specialized formation better suited to the task. There'll be more on that when we return to this example later, along with a few others."

At that point, Byleth quickly fell into his usual lecturing mode with Sothis occasionally telling him to have the class be a little more involved given the nature of the session. At the end of it, Byleth cleared the classroom and was about to leave for dinner when he ended up running into Seteth, who emerged from the Golden Deer classroom as well. "Professor. I trust your tutoring session went well?" Seteth greeted.

"I believe so. The students all seemed receptive to this topic," Byleth said. "How were yours?"

"They performed similarly," Seteth said. Byleth nodded.

"Hey, this is our chance to do that thing where you make the person paying you pay you more!" Sothis said. "He has to like you, so… ah, how about we eat with him?"

"Are you free now?" Byleth asked.

"I have a few minor tasks, but why do you ask?" Seteth replied.

"I was wondering if we could share a meal," Byleth said. "I feel as though we have not spoken often outside of our official duties."

"… I see no harm in it," Seteth said. "In truth, I have been meaning to speak to you as well. Though I may consider it something of an official matter, it can be discussed over a meal."

With that, the two men made their way to the Dining Hall. Despite silently joining the line, Byleth and Seteth both noticed they garnered some attention from students having their dinner.

"Hey, I never really thought about it… but doesn't the new Professor kinda look like he's related to Seteth?" Caspar asked.

"Isn't that just because they have similar hair colors?" Ashe asked.

"What?! Nah, I mean, just look at em'! Neither of em' ever really smile or look angry, and they both talk super calm almost all the time," Caspar said. "Maybe they're cousins or something… what do you think, Linhardt? Didn't you say something about them having unique Crests, too?"

"They both possess rare Crests, but that doesn't make them related," Linhardt said. "They aren't even the same Crest. I didn't recognize the Professor's Crest at all when I caught a glimpse of it during the mock battle. Whatever it was, it wasn't the Crest of Cichol."

"You don't need to have the same Crest to be related to somebody," Caspar said. "Captain Jeralt has the Crest of Seiros, but his son has got some mystery Crest."

"The two also look completely different from one another," Linhardt said.

"So? Maybe he takes after his mom. I don't look like my mom, but I'll beat the crap out of anyone who says we're not related," Caspar said. Linhardt sighs.

"Your logic never ceases to amaze, Caspar," he said.

"Actually, if we consider that, they could be something like uncle and nephew, or maybe even distant cousins," Ashe said.

While those three continued to speak, Byleth and Seteth got their dinners. Once they found a table to sit at, Seteth seemed ready to speak. "I believe it best if we save the casual conversation for later in the meal. Is that acceptable?" Seteth asked. Byleth nodded, so Seteth continued. "Then I will go straight to the point. I believe I've told you this before, but it is my responsibility to aid the Archbishop in all her duties."

"About that… maybe we can learn some things from him as well," Sothis began. "I suggest we do a little digging, should the opportunity present itself. But first…"

"What are these duties?" she and Byleth asked simultaneously.

"Spiritual instruction, ceremony oversight, donation management—all of the church's many administrative tasks," Seteth said. "I oversee not only the priesthood, but also the Knights of Seiros and the Officers Academy. The archbishop entrusts a great deal to my discretion, and I am honored by her confidence. Even when she must make decisions herself, she often seeks my counsel in advance. And yet…"

"Has something happened?" Byleth asked. Seteth glared at him.

"Your appointment to a teaching position at the Officers Academy was a complete surprise to me," Seteth said. "Frankly, that decision baffles me. You should be fully investigated, at a minimum, before being trusted with such a responsibility. But no such investigation has been conducted. I know you are skilled in war, and in matters of strategy, but beyond that I know next to nothing about you."

"What would you like to know?" Byleth asked.

"Everything, if I'm being completely honest," Seteth said. "But we shall start with the basics. Your full name is Byleth Eisner, correct?"

"No. My full name is Byleth Ludvic Eisner," Byleth said, glancing up at Seteth. "My father's full name is-"

"Jeralt Reus Eisner, yes, we have his records," Seteth said. He sighed. "As you can see, the lack of traceable information we have on you is astonishing."

"I will try to remedy that now," Byleth said.

"I certainly hope you can," Seteth said. "Now then, you are Jeralt's child, correct?"

"That's what I'm told," Byleth said.

"That's quite a vague reply for such a basic question," Seteth said. "In the future, I advise you to answer such queries with confidence. As the former Captain of the Knights of Seiros, Jeralt is renowned throughout Fodlan. If you really are his child, no one would voice any complaint about you joining the knights."

"Would I be allowed to skip the paperwork like with my professorship?" Byleth asked.

"Of course not," Seteth said.

"Then I will remain a professor," Byleth said, eliciting a sigh from Seteth.

"… You certainly have Jeralt's attitude regarding formal procedures," Seteth said. "How long has it been since you became a mercenary?"

Before Byleth could answer, Sothis intervened. "The man seems to be losing his patience. Let us think carefully before throwing out an answer," she said. "It has been at least a decade, for you began killing before our first passed… But not so long as two decades. No, it cannot be that close. So… around fifteen years? Maybe a little less?"

"… For about thirteen years," Byleth said.

"Given your youth, that hardly seems likely," Seteth said.

"What?! We give you a confident answer now and you dismiss us? Is there no pleasing this man?" Sothis asked.

"Come to think of it, I've never asked your age," Seteth said. "Just how old are you, exactly?"

"What is with these loaded questions, asking us things that are unimportant? Do people really need to know these things to function?" Sothis asked. "Ok, let's think… nine and thirteen?"

"… Twenty-two," Byleth said.

"No, no, wait, fourteen! We became mercenaries at the start of a year!" Sothis said.

"Or twenty-three," Byleth said.

"… You truly don't know, do you?" Seteth asked.

"I am at least confident it is a little more than two decades," Byleth said. Seteth put a hand to his forehead.

"Just what was Jeralt thinking, raising you this way?" he asked. "Given your responses thus far, I feel as though any further questioning would just be a waste of our time."

"Are you certain?" Byleth asked.

"Yes… so for now, permit me to make one thing clear," Seteth said. "The Archbishop has placed her trust in you for the time being. As such, I shall do so as well. Do not do anything to betray it."

"Ominous, though I suppose a Saint would feel confident enough to make a threat like that," Sothis said. "But speaking of ominous things…"

"Since when has Seiros' will overwritten your own?" Byleth asked.

"… I beg your pardon?" Seteth asked.

"Let's really go off on him," Sothis said, floating down so she sat next to Byleth. "It'll be fun to see how he takes it. Tell him…"

"I'm asking if you were always such a follower, Cichol," Byleth said, now looking at Seteth directly. "I haven't really read any of the fairy tales Seiros made-up, so I have no idea if you're even an important figure. But if you always acted like this, I imagine there's at least a little tag-on for important events, like 'with Saint Cichol's support' or something of the like. Or did she think you such a henchman you aren't even given a mention?"

"… Think you're cunning, do you? Calling me out in a public place you've now some level of establishment," Seteth said, his expression hardening. "But you've forgotten something very important. You are merely a Professor at the Officers Academy, while I am one of the highest ranked officials in the entirety of the Church of Seiros, second only to the Archbishop herself. I could have you seized and executed with a few words. So please, give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"You wouldn't learn anything from just killing me," Byleth said.

"I've no interest in the madness of you slithering worms," Seteth said.

"Not even Cethleann's location?" Byleth asked. Seteth's eyes widened, getting a laugh from Sothis.

"This one's much easier to deal with than Seiros," Sothis said.

"When's the last time you saw her?" Byleth continued. Seteth visibly shook with rage, clearly racking his mind to try and determine whether or not Byleth could be telling the truth. Luckily, it seemed he hadn't seen Flayn in a long enough period for her to feasibly vanish.

"… If anything has happened to her, I care not for my status or my social standing," Seteth said. "I will do all in my power to completely and utterly destroy you."

"Don't worry," Byleth said.

"Tie something in to make us seem more in charge… ah, the blood thing!" Sothis said.

"She'll be fine… we just asked if she could spare some blood for the poor. Is it not a teaching of Seiros to help those in need?"

"I would prefer if you didn't waste time on such posturing," Seteth said. "What do you want?"

"The same thing you wanted when we started talking," Byleth said. "Information about me… the Crest Stone in my chest."

"… Hmph. So your lack of emotion has nothing to do with your upbringing. You are simply not human," Seteth said.

"Now who's the one wasting time?" Byleth asked with a tilt of his head.

"Both of us. What would I know about the heart given to you?" Seteth asked.

"I believe a good deal," Byleth said. "The Crest I use is the same one Nemesis had. What does that mean?"

"The Crest you use is… so, the pattern Hanneman was working on truly was the Crest of… b-but that would mean-!" Seteth said.

"Complete thoughts, Cichol," Byleth said. "First. What is my Crest?"

"… It has no name," Seteth said. "But it is the Crest all other Crests are derivative of."

"Sounds powerful," Sothis said.

"So, the Crest of the Goddess, then?" Byleth asked.

"… That is as good a name as any," Seteth said.

"And me possessing that Crest would mean what, exactly?" Byleth asked. Seteth was about to speak, but then stopped himself as he glared at Byleth.

"… If you were truly a slitherer, you would know," Seteth said.

"I know there is a Crest Stone working in place of my heart," Byleth said. Seteth chuckled.

"You… Byleth, whatever or whoever you are... almost had me," Seteth said. "But if you lack knowledge on something that important, you aren't a part of this fight. You are just an outsider who has somehow learned far more than should be possible… Guards!"

"… Oh dear. Seems we've misspoken just now," Sothis said as the few knights in the Dining Hall hurried over to Byleth's position, numerous students in the Dining Hall turning around to see the commotion.

"Let's try that again," Byleth said.

"There will be no second chances for the likes of-" Seteth began before time froze. Events played in reverse for almost no time at all, returning to when Seteth spoke of Byleth's Crest.

"The Crest you use is… so, the pattern Hanneman was working on truly was the Crest of… b-but that would mean-!" Seteth said.

"I know what Crest I possess," Byleth said. "I know I have the Goddess' power because of the Crest Stone within me… I'm interested in why Seiros gave it to me."

"Why she… what are you talking about?" Seteth asked.

"Seiros seems to like my family," Byleth said. "She gave Jeralt her blood years ago, and she gave me a Crest Stone. Why?"

"She gave Jeralt her blood?!" Seteth asked. Byleth simply nodded in response. Seteth grit his teeth and glared at the table. "What has she been doing…?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Byleth and Sothis said simultaneously. "Isn't it strange for her to give these things away?"

"… What proof do you have of any of this?" Seteth asked. "That she gifted your father blood, or that you indeed possess what you claim?"

"Is my Crest not enough? Or Jeralt's unchanging appearance despite having been gone for twenty years?" Byleth asked. "And should you really be questioning me if you want to see Cethleann again?"

"And what proof do you have she is even in your custody? What is to stop me from simply getting up and walking away so I may-" Seteth began, only for time to freeze once more.

"And that seems about as far as we can go," Sothis said. "We at least learned that Seiros seems to withhold secrets even from Cichol. The Saints do not share everything, strange as it may be. I wonder if the Goddess is as disappointed in them as I am. You'd think immortal children could develop a lasting bond of trust, but apparently that's just too difficult."

"Perhaps they went separate ways," Byleth said as time began to rewind.

"Why would they?" Sothis asked.

"I have no idea," Byleth said.

"These Saints are strange… ah, but before we resume, allow me to apologize," Sothis said.

"For what?" Byleth asked.

"Years ago, I asked you what you were. When you told me you were a demon, I called you a liar and said you were a mortal. As we now know… you very well may be a demon. So for that, I apologize," Sothis said.

"… That was a very long time ago," Byleth said, taking a moment to recall the incident. "I'm surprised you remembered."

"I remember important things! It's the unimportant facts like the names of certain structures or people I forget," Sothis said.

"And birthdays," Byleth said.

"You forgot that too!" she said, sticking her tongue out at her.

"True," Byleth said with a nod. He turned his attention back to the situation they had shifted back to, where Seteth was about to deliver his warning. "What could we offer to appease him? The pay raise is still a possibility."

"Hmm… well, that one time we pretended to know about Saint Cichol, we said he reminded us of our father," Sothis said. "Let's try things Jeralt likes." Byleth nodded, and time began to flow once more. He returned to his body and continued mid-chew as the conversation resumed.

"Yes… so for now, permit me to make one thing clear," Seteth said. "The Archbishop has placed her trust in you for the time being. As such, I shall do so as well. Do not do anything to betray it."

"Understood," Byleth said. "Would you like a drink?"

"I beg your pardon?" Seteth asked.

"Nothing eases tensions at the table like a good drink," Byleth said, recalling his father's words. "I've recently learned that as a Professor, I may request wine or rum. Do you have a preference?"

"While I am not against partaking, I typically avoid doing such things in public. Especially around students," Seteth said. "It sets a poor example."

"… And the murder doesn't?" Sothis asked, eyes wide at that logic.

"… I see," Byleth said, also just as confused at Seteth's answer. Deciding to quickly switch topics in an attempt to salvage the situation, Byleth spoke again. "You must do other things aside from assisting the Archbishop. What are they?"

"Are you asking about my hobbies?" Seteth asked.

"Is that what they call them? The things people do outside of work?" Sothis asked.

"Yes," Byleth said, deciding not to tackle that question.

"I see. Well, on the rare occasions I do have time to myself, I typically spend time with Flayn. On rarer occasions, I fish," Seteth said.

"I also fish," Byleth said.

"I've heard from Flayn before. You seem to have an interesting technique, being able to catch the fish she required so quickly," Seteth said. "Personally, I'm not the most efficient fisherman, but I find it relaxing. Your method sounds a little too… involved for my liking."

"That's fine. Many people fish not to catch something, but to find something else," Byleth said. Seteth seemed a bit confused by what he meant, so Byleth elaborated. "My father is very much the same. When he fishes, he isn't focused on catching fish."

"Is that so? I suppose a man who has lived such a life that his title is known across Fodlan has many things he could be looking for aside from fish," Seteth said.

"Saint Cichol would understand that sort of thing," Sothis said.

"Perhaps we could fish together sometime," Byleth said. "I am not opposed to a more relaxed approach."

"I'll consider it," Seteth said. "Though I can make no promises. I have a feeling we will both have much to do soon."

Byleth nodded, and the two quietly fell back into pace eating their dinner. After they finished their meals, Seteth quickly took his leave on the grounds he had a few final tasks to finish for the day. Feeling as if there was still ample time left before he had to retire to his room, he decided to visit the library once more. "Back so soon, Professor?" Tomas greeted as Byleth was browsing the shelves. "I see you are taking the time to learn the teachings of the Church of Seiros. Marvelously written, aren't they?"

"What do you mean?" Byleth asked, pausing to glance at Tomas.

"Oh, just how absolute their words are, as if the weight of existence itself is bearing down on you when it is read," Tomas said with a smile. He chuckled. "Truly, truly… I cannot imagine a child rejecting these notions. But that is for the best, if children are to receive the Goddess' protection."

"It does not seem very useful," Byleth said, closing the book. "I have yet to see prayer stop a sword."

"Ahh, I would be careful of such speech here, Professor," Tomas said. "Remember, you are a member of the Church now. Claiming divine protection is a falsity is… well, I'm sure you've read the punishments for blasphemy and heresy by now."

"They certainly waste no time listing those off, interestingly enough," Sothis agreed.

"I see no reason to doubt its existence," Byleth said. "A cloth tunic offers you protection, though it is negligible. If the Goddess grants something similar to her followers, so be it. Or perhaps the protection comes in the form of good luck. I'm unaware of any method for testing that."

"You are a strange one, Professor," Tomas said with a smile. "I won't say such open-mindedness is frowned upon by the Church, but… it is better kept to oneself, for the most part."

"I'll keep that in mind," Byleth said, placing his book back on the shelf. Tomas simply nodded and walked on, his sights shifting towards one of the monks going who appeared to be pulling numerous books out to check their covers.

"He is a very strange old man… helpful, but odd," Sothis said. "He always brings up the strangest topics."

Byleth gave a slight nod in response, taking his leave of the library as night settled over the Monastery. He had planned to retire for the day and made it to in front of the stairs leading up to the sauna when he noticed somebody watching him. Glancing upwards, he noticed Hubert sitting on the large side-guard for the elevated area, book in hand but clearly more focused on Byleth than whatever he could be reading. "Dangerous place to sit," Byleth said.

"People are always drawn to something perilous for one reason or the other," Hubert said. "I rather enjoyed your lecture today, Professor. Could you join me so we may discuss a part of it?"

"Ah, time to talk about anything other than the tutoring session," Sothis said as Byleth nodded. He walked upstairs to the small open area in front of the sauna, which was left completely unguarded and protected only by a small wooden barricade near the entrance. "Wait… is he actually about to… ahh, that's precious!"

"You seem to be in good health, Professor," Hubert said as Byleth approached him.

"As do you," Byleth said.

"Of course," Hubert said. "I must say, rather brave of you to approach me here, in a place so out of sight and out of mind."

"Is it really?" Byleth asked.

"Come now, Professor. Surely you must find something strange about being called up here in the dark of the night," Hubert said.

"Is it so strange to speak to a student at night?" Byleth asked with a tilt of the head.

"Hmph. For someone so sharp, you play glib surprisingly well. Perhaps your nonchalance evokes a sense of ease with others… assuming it is nonchalance, not apathy," Hubert said. "I've looked into you, Ashen Demon."

"You made that clear at the start of tutoring," Byleth said. Hubert let out a little laugh that bordered on cackling, never breaking eye contact with Byleth the entire time.

"I must say, your work is rather impressive. In fact, I called you here because I have a job for you," Hubert said.

"What's the job?" Byleth asked.

"Not asking questions first… I like that. This job is quite simple, really," Hubert said. "As I'm sure you've noticed, Lady Edelgard has taken something of an interest in you. Before we begin, there's something you should understand about the role I play here. One of my many duties is to determine potential advantages and potential threats to Her Highness. As of current, her fascination with you is not explicitly a threat… but it is an unwelcome distraction I would prefer to nip at the bud. As such, your job is to make yourself as unappealing to Lady Edelgard as possible without explicitly pushing her away. I want her to naturally lose interest in you."

"I don't know what we've done to catch her interest, aside from saving her life," Sothis said. "We've berated her multiple times and beaten her down quite thoroughly. Does she have some strange rivalry with us now? Why not challenge someone who wants to fight, like that Ferdinand boy?"

Byleth himself was unsure of what Edelgard seemed to see in him other than his skill, but said nothing on the matter, instead opting to focus on business. "What's the payment?" Byleth asked.

"You get to keep your life," Hubert said. "If you become a true nuisance, I will have no choice but to dispose of you."

"That's rather low," Byleth said. "Are the Imperial Household's finances that tight?"

"This is no joke," Hubert said. "While I may be a student here, I am her servant first and foremost. Therefore, if an untimely demise is not to your liking, you would do well to distance yourself from Her Highness as soon as possible."

"I have no problem with the job, but I need a real payment," Byleth said. "Reparations for being threatened repeatedly should be added to the cost."

"Ha! Such confidence, making demands of me in this situation. I'm starting to see why you caught her eye," Hubert said.

"By not being a push-over? How is she not fawning over half the students here, then?" Sothis asked.

"My family, House Vestra, has been sworn to serve House Hresvelg for generations," Hubert continued. "Since the dawn of the Empire, we have worked to protect the emperor by any means necessary, both in the open and in the shadows. If you incur our wrath, you will see just what I mean."

"… So, about my payment?" Byleth asked. Hubert scoffed.

"You insist on being difficult then… no matter. I will continue my observations and act accordingly. Know that whatever unfortunate fate befalls you was brought about by your own actions," he said.

"Same to you," Byleth said. Hubert was about to walk away, only for a flash of metal to briefly pass through his vision. In the next moment, he was looking at the stars, then the wall behind him, then his own headless body crumpling to the ground before he hit the floor, rolling once to see Byleth flicking the blood off his blade.

"And here I thought he could be such an interesting boy…" Sothis said. She let out a disappointed sigh before her eyes shot open, and she suddenly turned to Byleth. "Wait a minute! You can't just kill him!"

"He knew who I was, but still issued repeated death threats and tried to order me around without payment," Byleth said.

"I know he definitely falls into the category of people we are allowed to kill," Sothis said. "But unfortunately, you are a teacher and he is a student at the Officers Academy! It is your job to guide and protect students, is it not?"

"… Ah," Byleth said, realizing the implications of what he had just done. "Father did say if we are fleeing, it should be for something we can't be hunted for. Murdering a student likely merits a hunt… There is a well I've never seen used over there. We can chop him up and dump him. I'll prepare flowers to mask the scent as well."

"We could… but think of the repercussions. We'll have to come back and clean up the bloodstains, plus there's likely going to be some kind of uproar now that a student has gone missing, and if they find him then everyone skilled with a blade will be called into question. And who to suspect first if not the mysterious trained killer turned Professor?" Sothis said. She let out a huge sigh of exasperation. "Then we don't even know if the boy left clues in his room or something of the sort in case he suspected we may kill him. And from the little we do know of this very strange boy, he certainly seems the type to do something like that. No… perhaps we should just not kill the boy. You are quite lucky I can turn back time once more today! But how will we handle such a strange situation?"

"… What if we avoid meeting him tonight altogether?" Byleth suggested.

"… You know, I think that's the best thought you've had all night!" Sothis said. Time froze before events began playing in reverse, ultimately leading up to the point where Byleth approached the turn leading to the dorms before starting again.

Byleth walked past the sauna area without a care in the world, fully aware of Hubert watching him. The boy certainly tried to make his presence known, first by fake coughing as Byleth passed by. Byleth ignored him, prompting the boy to throw his book to the ground a slight distance behind Byleth. He ignored that as well despite noting its impact seemed much louder than a book of that size would suggest, walking towards the dorms and entering his room without so much as a glance backwards. "… There's not much wind, and the book's spine and edges are lined with metal as usual. Was he lost in thought, perhaps? Or tired? Regardless, seems his guard is lowered later at night… how fortunate for me," Hubert said to himself. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper, rubbing it in his fingers as dark magic flared to life and melted it down to incomprehensible much and dirt in seconds. "Next is the one hidden in my room, and the one I'd left for Lady Edelgard…"

Inside of his room, Byleth set his things down and looked over his tutoring schedule for the rest of the week. With three more sessions to go, he considered how best to make use of his time before the next day of rest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Squad-Up**

"Well, wasn't this a lovely little idea? The three of us sharing tea and a meal here," Manuela said as she set her cup down. She was seated at one of the outdoor tables in the gazebo area alongside Hanneman and Byleth, the sun slowly continuing its ascent into the sky. "We should do this more often, don't you think?"

"I'm not opposed to the idea, but I doubt this will be a regular occurrence," Hanneman said as he set down his tea. "The only reason you made it here today is because you forgot to wake up from an afternoon nap."

"It's called beauty sleep. It'd do you wonders," Manuela said. "Besides, this is probably for the best. I don't know if I would have had the energy for a good night on the town after a rough week like that one."

"Ah, speaking of the week," Hanneman began, shifting his attention to Byleth. "How did you manage tutoring for the first time? I hope nothing particularly troublesome occurred in any of your sessions."

"No, most of them went well," Byleth said. "Swordsmanship had a slight hiccup. One of the students was defeated by the other's smile, which in turn led to that student holding back. I don't think they made the most of their time. Battlefield Leadership had no issues I can think of. Axe combat-"

"Wait, go back to swordsmanship," Manuela said. "Who defeated who with a smile?"

"Manuela, is that really what you're most interested in?" Hanneman asked, taking a drink of his tea.

"Marianne's smile defeated Felix," Byleth said. Manuela gasped as Hanneman almost spat his tea, quickly stuffing his face into his elbow.

"Little angry Felix lost to a smile?!" Manuela asked. Sothis burst out laughing at that description.

"Marianne smiled?!" Hanneman asked.

"Yes," Byleth said. "They were sparring, and Felix refused to strike Marianne after she flinched at an incoming attack. She thanked him by tapping her head on his sword. He attempted to retreat, but she spoke with him and smiled. He lost the will to fight then, and she would no longer fight seriously."

"Aww, that's adorable!" Manuela said, a huge smile on her face as she closed her eyes and imagined the scene.

"Hmm… to be honest, I thought the only person who could make Marianne smile was Hilda," Hanneman said. "Regardless, how did they hold up, afterwards?"

"Marianne seemed fine. Felix was out of it," Byleth said. "I overheard him receiving condolences from his close friends over the next few days. I'm sure he'll recover."

"Nothing like some good-natured teasing to get a boy back on his feet," Manuela said. "I'm sure he'll be fine… so, what else happened? Don't keep us in suspense after a juicy story like that!"

"… I was at axe combat, correct?" Byleth asked. Hanneman nodded. "That session went very well. Hilda seemed to struggle trying to maintain a form at first, but when I told her to fight however she pleased, she became unbeatable. She defeated Raphael, Caspar, Dedue, and Ashe when fighting them together at the end of the session."

"… Excuse me, but she did… what exactly?" Hanneman asked.

"She changed how she fought," Byleth said. "At first, she seemed to be trying out a fighting style meant for heavily armored combatants wielding both a lance and an axe simultaneously. Thrusts and sweeps with her lance, angled strikes with her axe, and the occasional two-hit attack that alternated weapons."

"She was emulating her brother," Hanneman said. "Strange, I didn't think her the type to try such a thing… but you say she changed it?"

"Her stance was very rigid, and while she could deliver powerful attacks, she was clearly uncomfortable," Byleth said. "It looked as if she were fighting while restraining herself, so I suggested she forego a formal stance. Once she did that, she quickly became unstoppable."

"Careful now, Byleth. If the Golden Deer get the second coming of Holst Goneril, I doubt our houses have any chance of victory at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion," Manuela said. Hanneman glared at her, and she chuckled. "What? I'm joking, of course! Our job is to bring out the best in our students, not worry about victories in the House competitions… though those do have some pretty nice rewards at times."

"Are these rewards worth a lot of gold?" Byleth asked.

"Typically, they're inexpensive," Hanneman said. "They're more status symbols or practical items, combined with a lovely ceremony for your House to feed into the glory associated with being the victors of such a grand event."

"Alas, no real personal gain for leading your students well," Manuela said. "Even so, I still think you should do your best. Mercenary work probably dictates you get what you pay for, but that event is rather important for the students. Some people consider it the highlight of their year here."

"I'll keep that in mind," Byleth said.

"Good… well, I'm guessing the other sword session turned out fine, considering you had the same students," Manuela said. Byleth nodded.

"Then how about the brawling session? If I'm being perfectly honest, I've never quite understood how one would go about explaining fisticuffs," Hanneman said.

"Hah, did you really just say fisticuffs? Hanneman, your age and your privilege are showing," Manuela said. "The correct term is martial arts, isn't it?"

"The name doesn't really matter. The session was intended to teach someone how to kill another in hand-to-hand combat," Byleth said. "It went very well. Caspar, Dedue, Felix, and Raphael all excelled. Leonie was spirited, but not used to fighting unarmed."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you didn't have a horrible time for your first week," Hanneman said. "Remember how you handled things. You'll have a similar schedule for the rest of the year, though the subjects and days which you tutor may rotate."

"I see," Byleth said.

"Reciprocate," Sothis reminded.

"How were your sessions?" Byleth asked.

"Quite busy. Given the number of talented mages attending the Academy this year, I was almost overbooked for tutoring reason and dark magic," Hanneman said. "And I have to say, it was quite a treat teaching all of them. I do enjoy seeing the different approaches students have to learning magic, in case I find something I'd never considered before. As for anything notable happening… well, there was quite a surprising show of House rivalry sparked by Lorenz."

"Oh, that sounds like a disaster waiting to happen," Manuela said with a grin.

"I had thought the same, but the students kept it surprisingly civil and sorted everything out with a series of duels. I was planning on intervening, but I'm glad I let them carry on. I think they showed some of their best abilities during those battles," Hanneman said.

"How did Dorothea do? She has something of a chip on her shoulder, being the only commoner in her House this year," Manuela said. "Well? Did she show up any spoiled noble? Actually, please tell me she gave Lorenz a good beating."

"Fortunately, those two managed to avoid facing off," Hanneman said. "I'm certain one of them would have sent the other to your infirmary."

"Best to avoid a warning from Seteth," Byleth said. Manuela sighed.

"Surely that's not the only thing you're worried about," she said.

"Anyhow, my other sessions were less spectacular. I suppose there was good news in that all the aspiring archers this year at least know how to handle a bow already," Hanneman said. "It's always saddening to see a student become disheartened when everyone else seems so much more capable from the start. As for riding, everyone seemed rather capable as well. At the very least, they were all comfortable around the horses."

"So, it was all standard for the most part? How very like you, Hanneman," Manuela said.

"Standardizing education is never a bad thing, Manuela," Hanneman said.

"What happened in your sessions?" Byleth asked, shifting his attention to Manuela.

"Why, I've already begun to foster true potential while teaching faith magic," Manuela said. She giggled. "Remember how I said Dorothea was my junior back in my opera company? Turns out she signed up for every one of my sessions, even in an area she says she doesn't really understand… and frankly, she's right. She has no idea how to use faith magic now, but I'm certain that's because of a misunderstanding on what 'faith' really is in terms of magic. With a bit of work, I think she'll master it in no time, especially with Linhardt around to help her… assuming he ever gets around to it."

"Manuela, you know favoritism is frowned upon here," Hanneman said. "I hope you're not neglecting the other students to cultivate your junior's talents."

"Oh, come now, Hanneman. It was the first class and she was clearly a little behind the curve. The only person remotely close to her in skill at the start was Annette, but the girl caught up with the others by the time our session was over," Manuela said. She glanced over at Byleth. "That girl is an overachiever, just so you know. Try to keep her from overexerting herself."

"What do you mean?" Byleth asked.

"She's hungry for knowledge. She practically ate up everything I said and was halfway to learning how healing magic works in a single day of study," Manuela said. "I've seen her type before, and I'm certain she's a workaholic. She'll get herself into trouble, either with exhaustion or weakness at the worst possible moment if you don't keep her in check."

"I will try to address that," Byleth said.

Manuela was about to respond but stopped when she noticed Jeralt approaching the trio. "Well, all three of you are together. Lucky me," Jeralt said as he approached the table.

"Sir Jeralt, a pleasure to see you!" Manuela greeted with a smile. "Why don't you sit down and join us?"

"Wish I could, but I'm already on borrowed time out here," Jeralt said. "I was hoping you three could join me. I know it's supposed to be a day of rest, but Seteth's made some plans for the Houses."

"Has something happened to our assignments?" Byleth asked.

"No, but you've all got some work this afternoon," Jeralt said.

"An impromptu assignment?" Hanneman asked.

"Apparently, somebody gave Seteth the bright idea that the easiest way to train rookie knights was to have them spar against the students. Then he decided that would be a great opportunity to give the students a chance to fight while commanding their own troops," Jeralt began. He sighed. "One thing led to another, and now we're hosting training exercises on the surrounding hills, one for each House. The first thing you three need to do is come get the battalions you've been assigned. They should be getting everything sorted out down at the Battalion Guild, so let's meet up with them first."

"Understood," Byleth said, quickly chugging his tea and stuffing the last of his sandwich into his mouth. He got up as he chewed, swiping up his trash to dump it off in in a nearby bin.

"Is that what ready anytime means?" Manuela asked, eyes wide as Byleth was ready to go in a moment.

"We'll go on ahead. You two know where to find us when you're ready," Jeralt said, allowing him and Byleth to begin making their way towards the market area within the monastery. Once they were clearly out of earshot, Jeralt spoke again. "Didn't mean to interrupt you like that, but with how suddenly this was announced, I didn't have much of a choice."

"It's fine. I was planning on asking you about the battalions I was to receive," Byleth said.

"About that… well, I'll just let you see for yourself," Jeralt said. "Anyways, once you're done meeting the troops, head back to the audience chamber. Seteth wants to give all the Professors a run down of how this is going to go."

"Your father really is against just saying things outright," Sothis said. "I wonder why… though at the very least, we know an answer is in our immediate future regardless of his silence."

Byleth agreed with her sentiment, simply following his father to the market area where he saw the small camp for the Battalion Guild looking a bit more active than usual. When he and Jeralt approached, the man sitting at the front greeted them. "Good to see ya, Captain. What happened to the other two?" he asked.

"They'll be here sooner or later," Jeralt said. "Got his people ready?"

"Course'. Most of them are antsy for one reason or the other," the Guild owner said. "Come around back, and you'll see em'."

"You know, this is markedly similar to buying most common goods. It's like these people have been reduced to inventory," Sothis said. Recalling his time on the wyvern ranch, Byleth had a feeling livestock was probably a more suitable comparison. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that… wait, that doesn't make it better!"

Following the Guild owner to the large open area reserved for battalions, which in of itself looked like a small encampment given the large number of tents, pens, and small inn-like buildings that filled the area, Byleth and Jeralt were brought to a corner where three squads of similarly equipped soldiers waited. Before anyone could say anything, one set of soldiers armed in primarily padded leather armor stepped forwards and saluted, their attention squarely on Jeralt. They were soon followed by the other groups, one consisting of soldiers in the typical armor worn by foot soldiers working for the Knights of Seiros and another in white monk robes with the Church's symbol on their back and sleeves.

"Reporting for duty, Captain!" the soldiers said simultaneously.

"At ease," Jeralt greeted, the soldiers dropping their salutes. "As of today, you rookies are being assigned to Professor Byleth Eisner, leader of the Blue Lions House at the Officers Academy. Working with them is a good chance for you to get practical battle experience and increase your standing among the Knights. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Captain!" the soldiers answered in unison.

"Good. Remember, your number one priority out there is to make sure the students survive. If they go out to battle, you go out to battle, so be ready to deploy on their schedule," Jeralt said. "As it happens, there's going to be a training exercise to get you accustomed to working with them. So, I'll let you get acquainted with the person you'll be reporting to from now on… and one more thing. Seteth personally asked me to tell you that if there's any trouble between you and the students, he'll step in and handle the situation personally. Way I see it, you piss off a student, kiss your ass goodbye. Keep that in mind out there."

At that, Jeralt turned his attention to Byleth. "All yours… Professor," he said, stopping himself from saying 'kid' as he usually would. Jeralt and Byleth typically referred to each other as 'kid' and 'father' as mercenaries, given that Jeralt was the boss and Byleth worked directly under him for the most part. A quick shared look between the two reminded them both that even though their familial tie was widely known, it was best to keep public speech and relations formal when doing official work.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll handle them," Byleth said with a nod.

"Good. Seteth wants a word with all the Professors before the exercise begins, so try and have things sorted out by then," Jeralt said. At that, he nodded to Byleth and waved over the leader of the Battalion Guild, going somewhere else with him. As they left, Byleth and Sothis turned their attention back to the troops in front of them, who showed emotions ranging from nervous to curious.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves first, being their leader and all," Sothis suggested, floating around in front of Byleth so she could get a good look at the people in front of them. Byleth agreed, though his attention was oddly drawn towards the troops in leather armor. Not only did they seem to be paying more attention than the other two troops, but they seemed a bit familiar. She stopped when she noticed a small patch on the leather armored men. "Ah, I see… well, that makes this easier."

"I am Byleth Eisner. I will be your commander from now on," Byleth began, having seen what Sothis saw. "Some of you know me from your previous work with me and my father. Some of you know nothing of me other than who my father is. Regardless, it is in your best interests to follow my orders and protect my students on the battlefield while we work together. If you have any questions you want answered now, ask."

There was a brief silence where the majority of the soldiers seemed to look a bit confused about his greeting. Byleth considered saying something else, but one of the soldiers in standard Church of Seiros gear spoke. "If you don't mind answering, how many stories about the Ashen Demon are actually true?" she asked.

Byleth turned his attention to her and visibly inhaled through his mouth. He exhaled with a large huff afterwards. "Was there any smoke?" Byleth asked.

"… N-no, sir?" the woman responded, a bit confused about what was going on.

"That is the only story that is explicitly false," Byleth said. A few of the leather armored men cracked up at that, confirming his theory that he did in fact know them.

"The rest are just… exaggerated a little," Sothis added. "But they don't need to know that."

"Any other questions?" Byleth asked.

"I got one," a man said, stepping forwards from the pack of leather armored mercenaries. Most of them shot a glare at him, and a quick examination of the scars on his tanned face and the gaudy earrings he wore instantly told Byleth who he was. "You been getting all soft here, with the free meals and the like, demon?" he asked, taking a moment to stroke the fuzzy black beard he had that connected straight to his unruly black hair.

"Meals are free for all monastery staff, Galdr," Byleth said. The man approaching him, Galdr, paused. "Did you not know that?"

Two of the soldiers in leather armor, a man and a woman, burst out laughing as Galdr stood frozen. "… Real funny, assholes," Galdr said, turning around to glare at them. It seemed as if he was ready to draw the sword at his side.

Next to the laughing duo, a stern muscular man with notably dark skin who carried two swords on his back turned and spoke to them. "Mitch, Chelle, what were we told about doing anything foolish here?" he asked.

"Aww, c'mon, Sharp! The only trouble we've caused is for the idiot who wanted to cause a scene the moment we're back with our resident devil," Chelle said, short blonde hair with pink streaks shaking under her black bandana as she calmed down. "Ain't that right, Mitch?"

"You know it, Chelle. Besides, that bag o' bricks Galdr wanted something funny to happen! And this was hilarious!" Mitch said, long black hair with blue streaks shaking under the white bandana he wore.

"Who the hell'd you call a bag o' bricks?!" Galdr yelled.

"Let em' have their fun, Sharp," a man with a large halberd strapped to his back said, putting a hand on Sharp's shoulder to stop him from stepping in.

"Yeah, ever since that whole Remire business, we just marched and stuck around here," another man said, this one with two hand axes at his sides in place of swords. "We've been starved of entertainment."

"Harvey, Harry, the Captain told us to get our act together," Sharp said. "We look more like a circus than mercenaries, acting like this."

"Which is exactly why we're the ones in charge of the group, not you guys," a woman with long black hair and a purple cloth headband said, carrying not only a sword at her side but also a lance and shield on her back.

"Technically, you're in charge," the woman to her right said, adjusting the metal winged helmet she wore so she could shift strands of maroon hair from her vision. She carried a lance and bow on her back and kept a quiver full of arrows in place of where a sword would be.

"Ooh, does that mean we can be the Blackbirds again?" a short woman with a colorful bandana covering a simple brown ponytail asked. "Do we get to paint more stuff on our gear?" she asked as she reached around for the shield on her back, which had the symbol on their armor painted in purple across the top. She almost pulled her lance out of place but managed to catch it and only get her shield.

"No, Chordia, we're still working as Jeralt's Mercenaries," the black-haired girl said. She turned her attention to the girl with the winged helmet. "And Geiere, just because the Captain approached me about this doesn't mean you aren't expected to help."

"Easy for you to say, Zanabrah," Geiere said. "The Captain always goes to you when he wants our help. Its like you speak for me and Chordia just because you ran the Blackbirds back in the day."

"Geiere, there's already enough of a scene as is," Zanabrah said. She sighed and turned to Byleth, who was simply watching them without saying anything. She would have thought he was confused, until she noticed him resting his hand on his sword. "Everyone, get back in line!" she snapped. The brewing fight between Galdr, Mitch, and Chelle came to a halt as they all turned on Zanabrah, then on Byleth.

"Is that how you respond to a change of formation?" Byleth asked, tilting his head slightly as he slowly exposed a bit of the metal on his sword. In an instant, Jeralt's Mercenaries scrambled back into the neat double line they stood in, standing at attention and looking straight ahead.

"Our sincerest apologies, demon!" they said, the moniker eliciting a few odd looks from the other battalions.

"We don't want apologies, we want you to be better! If you perform poorly, we will have our pay reduced!" Sothis said.

"I want you at your best when working with the students. Remember that," Byleth said, returning his sword to its resting place. "For now, prepare to leave. I'll come pick you up with the students shortly."

At that, Byleth took his leave, heading back through the monastery and up to the second floor. Seteth stood at the front of the Audience Chamber, apparently in the middle of a conversation with a large, burly old man with bright orange hair clad in dark robes which appeared to hide armor underneath them. "If that is your wish, then you will not face their class in battle," Seteth said. "I'll make the arrangements shortly."

"Thank you, Seteth," the man said with a bow. When he rose back up, Byleth approached the duo. The man noticed him and spoke quickly. "I shall be taking my leave now," he said, turning so Byleth couldn't see his face and hurrying out of the room.

"One of the students' relatives?" Sothis asked. "That hair seems familiar, does it not?"

"Who was that?" Byleth asked.

"One of the knights who will serve as commander during this training exercise," Seteth said. "During this exercise, the students will engage in a practice battle against the Knights of Seiros' newest recruits, led by a single experienced knight."

"I see," Byleth said, deciding that the identity of a single knight wasn't something he needed to be that concerned about.

"Since you're already here, I take it you've been to the Battalion Guild?" Seteth asked. Byleth nodded. "Good. Then let me get straight to the point. You'll need to gather your students, then return to the Battalion Guild to prepare for the coming exercise. Once you are ready, you'll march to one of the nearby hills and meet your opponents before engaging in battle. There will be a guide waiting for you and your class just outside the monastery, to ensure you arrive at the intended location. While the distance between the monastery and the exercise areas is short, I'm sure you know that marching up and down the hills greatly increases the time and energy required to go from one area to the other."

"Will we be marching on foot?" Byleth asked.

"Yes, to simulate general army conditions," Seteth said. "We believe the best method of teaching students the strain marching takes on troops is to have them experience it firsthand."

"They'll certainly empathize with their foot soldiers after enough marching," Sothis said.

"Do you have any more questions?" Seteth asked. "If not, I suggest you gather your students. Time is of the essence for this exercise… in fact, let us call this practice for responding to an emergency. Yes, that would be appropriate for such a sudden change of plans."

"Will we be provided training weapons on location?" Byleth asked.

"Undoubtedly. However, there will be a smaller selection of training weapons available considering how many people are participating in the exercise," Seteth said. "While your opponents may be new Knights and not students, I ask that you refrain from using excessive force here as well."

"We must play nice with the knights? Phooey! They are the ones to enter true combat sooner than later!" Sothis said. "If they are seriously injured during training, they are obviously unfit for actual battle!"

"Understood," Byleth said, though he agreed the request that he hold back yet again was strange. "I will gather my students now."

"The preparations for your departure should be ready by the time you've assembled outside the monastery," Seteth said, dismissing Byleth with a simple gesture.

Running around the monastery to gather his class, Byleth and Sothis couldn't help but notice the place seemed to be in a state of alert given how many preparations had to be made on such short notice. It certainly gave credence to Seteth's story about the exercise being an emergency response. After a short scramble, Byleth returned to the Battalion Guild with his students in tow, the group now standing in front of the prepared troops.

"We're being assigned three battalions, Professor?" Dimitri asked, standing near him at the front of the class.

"Yes. I plan on having students lead each of them," Byleth said. "It will provide you with experience before the coming battle. That being said..." he continued, turning his attention to Jeralt's Mercenaries. "Zanabrah, this is Dimitri. You and the others will be working with him. Make sure they listen. Geiere, handle anyone who gets out of line. Chordia, don't encourage anything foolish."

"Yes, de… er, Professor," Zanabrah said with a salute.

"Hear that, bastards? The demon says your asses are mine if you screw around," Geiere said, smirking at the rest of the troop. Galdr, Mitch, and Chelle noticeably shuddered at the notion.

"Aww, you're worried about us! That's sweet!" Chordia said, failing to pick up the warning every other member of the troop seemed to get from Byleth's words.

"Dimitri, you lucky dog, you," Sylvain said, bumping Dimitri on the shoulder. "A squad led by three cuties… is that royal privilege?"

"Sylvain, please," Dimitri said. He turned his attention to his battalion and smiled. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope we'll work well together."

"Church Soldiers, you're to work with Ingrid," Byleth said next.

"Are you certain, Professor?" Ingrid asked.

"You seemed to have a better grasp on fighting in a unit than most," Byleth said, turning his attention to her. "I think you'll do well."

"Then, I won't let you down!" Ingrid declared.

"Good. Annette, you're in charge of the monks," Byleth said.

"Got it! Let's do our best out there," Annette said with a double fist pump for her troops.

"We'll begin marching now. Battalion leaders should take the time to acquaint themselves with their troops," Byleth said.

As Seteth had told him, there was a guide awaiting his class at the front of the monastery. The Blue Lions began a procession out of the monastery and were soon making their way down the main hill that led to Garreg Mach, though they were taking a side path which led away from Remire Village.

As they walked, Dimitri felt it appropriate to start a conversation with Jeralt's Mercenaries. "So… you all worked with the Professor and Captain Jeralt in the past?" he asked, walking among the three women Byleth had pointed out as the leaders of his group.

"Gee, I wonder," Geiere said. "It's not like we signed on as Jeralt's Mercenaries or have an affiliation tagged on our armor."

"There's no need for that kind of attitude," Zanabrah said. "Yes, we worked with them before. Before that, we were our own mercenary group, the Blackbirds."

"Ah, so your groups joined forces in the past?" Dimitri asked.

"Eh, its more like we were absorbed into em'," Chordia said.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked.

"We… sort of lost to them a few years back," Chordia said. She chuckled nervously.

"Sort of lost? The only reason we're alive is because Captain Jeralt offered us jobs instead of feeding us to the demon," Geiere said. Dimitri's eyes widened, and Zanabrah shook her head.

"Geiere, is that really something you should bring up right now?" Zanabrah asked. She glanced at Dimitri and clearly saw his curiosity, so she spoke. "Have you ever seen the de… your professor kill someone?"

"He slew a few bandits with ease when I first met him," Dimitri said.

"He cut through anyone in a single strike?" Zanabrah asked.

"Yes… actually, he got two in one strike once," Dimitri said, thinking back on the battle at Remire.

"Ooh, a double! Nice," Chordia said.

"Well, back when we joined, he still had trouble cutting through one person with a single strike," Zanabrah said. "He used to practice on anyone Jeralt's crew captured and couldn't get anything good for. He'd give them a blunt weapon, then tell them they could leave if they managed to land a hit on him. Everyone would try and end up getting killed… or rather, fed to the demon."

"That's…" Dimitri began, taken aback at how easily he could picture Byleth doing something like that without a hint of emotion showing on his face.

"Hey, what are you scaring him for?" Sharp asked from behind them. "We're working."

"If he didn't want to be scared, he shouldn'ta asked," Geiere said.

"Why'd he be scared though? Demon's on his side," Chordia said.

"No, it's… I thank you for sharing that," Dimitri said. "So, I was wondering…"

"Is something the matter?" Byleth asked, having quietly fallen back into pace with Dimitri. The young prince almost jumped out of his skin, as did the trio of mercenaries around him.

"P-professor! Nothing's the matter, I just… was hearing a few stories about your old work," Dimitri said. The troops around him all straightened up and marched with purpose, electing not to say anything.

"They're mostly exaggerated," Byleth said.

"Oh… so you didn't line people up and practice cutting them down in a single strike?" Dimitri asked.

"I gave them a chance to defend themselves," Byleth said. "None of them could."

"Quite some time has passed since we needed that kind of practice," Sothis said. "I believe it was… two years ago was the last time such a thing happened? Or was it three? Still, what an odd story for them to bring up."

"Are you getting along with the troops?" Byleth asked.

"Yes, they're… very approachable," Dimitri said.

"Good. Let me know if there are any problems the Blackbirds can't solve," Byleth said.

"I doubt there'll be any trouble," Dimitri said. Byleth could tell he was forcing a smile, but he wasn't exactly sure why. Deciding against questioning him, Byleth simply nodded and let himself fall back into pace with Ingrid, keeping an eye on each member of Jeralt's Mercenaries as he moved.

When he reached Ingrid, the Church soldiers halted their idle chatter. "Professor, what brings you here?" Ingrid asked.

"I'm checking on the troops. You seem to be handling them well," Byleth said.

"They're all as eager as I am to get out there," Ingrid said. "I think we'll work well together. Don't you all?"

A short, unified cheer was the troops response. "My, she's a natural at this. It's like these people are doing better just by working with her!" Sothis said. "Maybe she's a natural figurehead? Even if she isn't calling the shots, perhaps she seems like the kind of person others would follow."

"I knew you would make a good leader," Byleth said. Ingrid simply smiled and nodded in response, unsure of how to respond to the sudden praise. "Let me know if you need anything before the battle," he said.

"Of course, Professor. Thank you," Ingrid said. Byleth nodded, then made his way over to Annette and her troops. A quick glance told him she seemed to be overwhelming them with information, assuming the constant talking didn't give it away.

"- so if we're supporting a large group of people, I think it would be best for you guys to move in after me in case someone tries to intercept us," Annette said, getting confused murmurs of agreement in response. "And if we do get intercepted, then- oh, hey, Professor!"

"Going over battle plans?" Byleth asked.

"Yeah! We were just about to finish handling support while the enemy was interfering, so now we can talk about how we'll respond to flanking attacks from enemies in open terrain. That'll naturally lead into being flanked by enemies in advantageous terrain, and also being flanked while we're in advantageous terrain!" she said excitedly.

"That… certainly sounds comprehensive," Sothis said.

"Maybe you should keep things simple for now," Byleth said.

"Huh? Why's that?" Annette asked.

"This is your first battle together. You'll be able to better plan once you've worked with them a few times," Byleth said.

"It's also a lot to remember!" one of the monks blurted.

"… Oh. Umm… is it really? I mean, we covered how we'd move as a unit, how we'd engage enemies head on, how we'd join an on-going battle, how we'd move in line with others, how we'd… ah. M-maybe it is a lot," Annette said, expression souring as she realized just how much she had covered during the march. "I-I guess we can… work on the basics."

"Fundamental knowledge is the most important. You can build on that to adapt to various situations," Byleth said. "Remember that."

"… Right! Ok, we'll just focus on learning how to do the basic stuff!" Annette said, hyping herself up again.

"Good. If you have any trouble, let me know," Byleth said.

"Mm-hmm! You got it, Professor!" she said.

"I wonder who'll have more trouble dealing with the other, her or her people? At the very least, they'll have a very attentive commander," Sothis said as Byleth moved over to the group of students without a battalion of their own.

"Professor, how is His Highness faring?" Dedue asked, having noticed Byleth's approach first.

"He seems to be getting along well," Byleth said. "The troops aren't causing him trouble. Ingrid's doing extremely well. Annette was overwhelming her troops with information, but she's addressing that now."

"That does sound like something Annie would do," Mercedes said with a giggle. "I hope they don't think poorly of her for it."

"I'm sure they recognize she's just trying to do her best with them," Ashe said.

"Hmph. They won't make much of a difference," Felix said. He shifted his attention to Byleth. "The only soldiers who look like they have real combat experience are the ones from your old crew."

"I suspect as much," Byleth said.

"Say, who are those three girls running the show over there?" Sylvain asked. "Interesting to see them bossing around a crew like that."

"They're the Blackbirds, an old mercenary group that once fought against me and my father," Byleth said. "They work for us now. Since they operated alone before, it makes sense for them to be in charge now."

"Huh… guess they were that impressed by you and Sir Jeralt," Ashe said.

Byleth was going to correct him before Sothis chimed in. "Maybe we shouldn't point out that our process of obtaining allies was a lot closer to conscription than recruitment," she said. "You know, in case that's… frowned upon or something. The Church definitions of what's acceptable for them is rather confusing, after all."

"… I suppose," Byleth said. Taking a page from his father, he decided it best to change the subject. "Are you all prepared for the coming battle? Try not to emulate anyone with a battalion. The extra help gives them many advantages over someone fighting alone."

"That's debatable," Felix said. "Needing to account for the movements of bumbling fools mid combat can slow you down."

"I don't know, having nine extra fighters watching my back in exchange for not being able to run around as I please? Doesn't sound like too bad a deal to me," Sylvain said.

"That is a good point… plus, slowing down probably stops you from going out too far," Ashe said.

"You'd probably think twice if you might leave anyone behind," Mercedes agreed.

"Don't worry about those details for now. You'll learn when commanding battalions in future battles," Byleth said.

"Ah, right. Best to focus on the here and now," Ashe said with a nod.

After their march to a neighboring hill, the Blue Lions and their corresponding battalions were armed with training weaponry before being ushered into the corner of a hill, bordering a steep cliffside and hidden behind a forest. As they mulled about preparing, they were drawn to the beating of wings closing in.

Glancing upwards, Byleth caught sight of Seteth flying over the forest to greet them, the large wyvern he rode gracefully lowering itself to the ground with timed wingbeats, landing with only a minor disturbance to the surrounding area. "Seems your class is almost ready, Professor," Seteth said, overlooking the now armed students.

"For the most part," Byleth said. "What do we need to know for the battle?"

"The rules are simple. Your objective is to break through the knights and reach your ally waiting on the opposite side of the hill," Seteth said. "The knights will serve as the opposing forces. If you fail to reach the target in thirty minutes, the battle is over. They are mostly composed of recruits, but there is one experienced knight among them intended to serve as both their commander and a dangerous opponent. If you wish to claim victory, I advise you to keep an eye out for such a foe."

"So, there is a wolf among the sheep we must brush aside. That's actually rather interesting!" Sothis said.

"Understood. When do we begin?" Byleth asked.

"We shall sound a horn to signal the start of the battle. Unlike the mock battle, there will only be one blast. Do not idle waiting for a second or third," Seteth said. He looked over the students and saw them standing at attention, giving them a general nod before his wyvern slowly began ascending. "The ending of the battle will be denoted by three horns in quick succession. All fighting is to cease when that is heard. Now, I wish you all good fortune in the battle to come!" he said before flying off over the forest once more.

"So, we're to reach an ally on the opposite side of the hill," Dimitri said.

"That's correct," Byleth said.

"It's time we involved the students in the planning," Sothis said. "The answer may be obvious to us, but they could use some practice trying to break down a simple situation."

"How do you propose we approach this?" Byleth asked, turning to Dimitri.

"Me? … Well, since our allies are directly across the hill from us, one could argue the best course of action is to charge directly in that direction," Dimitri said. "But given the terrain, we know there is another forest to the north and one even further east… so perhaps it would be best to circumvent the forest we've started next to then advance through the northern forest, so we face the least opposition?"

"That is an option," Byleth said. "But we have a time limit. If the enemy can encircle us in that northern forest, they can stall for time fighting us in there. Additionally, if they charge through the forest adjacent to us, they could easily encircle our forces."

"I see… then what if we broke through the forest with one force and sent another up north, so the enemy has to spread out to deal with us?" Dimitri asked.

"That will work," Byleth said. "Which force would you like to lead? The one cutting through the forest will likely be taking on a much higher density of enemies."

"In that case, I'll go through the forest," Dimitri said. Byleth saw a few of the mercenaries perk up at Dimitri's decision, and quickly decided the best course of action.

"Then it'll be you, me, Ingrid, Mercedes, and Ashe going through," Byleth said. "Annette, Sylvain, Felix, and Dedue will go north. Annette makes the decisions for up north. Is that acceptable?"

"Wait, I have to lead everyone else too?" Annette asked, hurriedly approaching Byleth.

"The terrain is simple, and the enemy forces are concentrated on one side," Byleth said. "This will be easy for you. Sylvain, Dedue, make sure Felix doesn't run off on his own."

"Don't worry, Professor, I'll keep an eye on him," Sylvain said.

"He will not cause trouble for you or His Highness," Dedue said.

"I'm not some idiot. If I'm working with a group, then I'll work with them so long as they don't act foolishly," Felix said.

With that, the Blue Lions took up their starting positions, and in a few moments, a horn blared over the mountain. "We're moving. Dimitri, you're in charge of everyone else," Byleth said, heading into the forest first. Dimitri and Ingrid's units followed next, taking positions at his flank, while Mercedes and Ashe followed behind. On the northern front, Dedue and Sylvain took point, with Felix and Annette following closely behind.

"How interesting that they saw fit to outnumber us," Sothis said as her vision began to overlap with Byleth's. A line of knights was marching towards the forest, and a quick glance to the north showed a group roughly the same size as Annette's preparing for the incoming assault. "Still, what they have in quantity they certainly lack in quality… since these are knights, maybe we can actually put a little strength behind our strikes."

Byleth agreed with the notion, suddenly picking up speed as he saw knights began to enter the tree line. The wooden training gauntlets on his hands felt like little more than decoration to him as he closed in on his first opponent, startling the knight with how quickly he closed the gap. The woman let out a gasp as she thrust at Byleth with a lance, but he sidestepped the move and landed a quick left straight, knocking his opponent off balance and leaving her defenseless against a follow-up right hook that downed the woman instantly.

Stepping backwards to avoid being swarmed by opponents, Byleth saw Dimitri and Ingrid rush forwards next and quickly engage their closest opponents. Dimitri locked lances with his opponent before rushing forwards, his raw strength catching his opponent off guard as his lance was forced into the air. Dimitri swung downwards just as quickly, striking the man on the shoulder and downing him with ease. Ingrid swatted her opponents sweeping strike down before stepping in with a series of quick thrusts, hitting the man in the torso multiple times before he fell backwards. Their battalions came in soon after them, intercepting the rest of the foot soldiers now converging at the edge of the forest.

On the northern front, Sylvain and Dedue locked weapons with the first two opponents headed their way, holding their attackers at bay with little trouble. "They're wide open! Get em'!" Annette cheered as Felix charged forwards, sword low at his side.

"You don't have to shout!" Felix retorted, running between Dedue and Sylvain and delivering two powerful swings at their held opponents, hitting them both in their chest and knocking them to the ground. When he saw another soldier coming to flank them, Felix prepared for a fight, only for a blast of wind magic to strike them off balance. Once they had fallen, Sylvain rushed over and smacked their side with his lance, indicating their defeat before he barely parried a sword thrust from the person following them, twirling his lance around in one hand and swiping diagonally with it tucked under his shoulder. Dedue rushed forwards after him, prompting Sylvain to step aside and let Dedue unleash a powerful axe swing that downed his opponent despite them being able to raise their guard.

"Hmm. I had not noticed it before, but it would seem we work well together," Dedue said.

"Oh? How's that?" Sylvain asked as he took a moment to check for more incoming enemies. Seeing the coast was clear, he lowered his lance, allowing Felix and Annette to join them.

"You seem very relaxed during battle, and favor moves that leave you somewhat exposed," Dedue said. "It is easy for me to track your movements and intercept opponents that believe you defenseless."

"Haha, I figured you'd notice something like that. I mean, you cover Dimitri in training half the time, even though he doesn't really need it," Sylvain said.

"If you two recognize you're a good team, how about you keep being the vanguard and let's move up?" Annette asked. "Oh, but was anybody hit? I've got healers with me!"

"The only thing that might be hurt is their hands," Felix said. "C'mon. We have a time limit, don't we?"

"I'm unharmed," Dedue said. "We should get moving, before the enemy forces focus on His Highness' group."

"Eh, he's got the Professor with him. I doubt he'd get into too much trouble," Sylvain said.

"While we could wait a bit and hope they draw in the enemy so we can go around, it'd leave a pretty bad taste in my mouth," Annette said. Sylvain chuckled.

"Can't argue with that, then. Let's get in there!" he said, twirling his lance around before he started jogging forwards. The others quickly followed suit, going around the forest until they made it to the large open area at the apex of the hill. They were greeted by the sight of the others locked in battle, Ashe and Mercedes remaining near Dimitri to provide support with their bows while everyone else was tearing through the frontlines.

After Dimitri downed another soldier with a quick leg sweep that almost flipped his opponent over, he realized there was an incoming line of soldiers headed their way. Recalling what he had learned, an idea crossed his mind. "It's time to charge the enemy! Run them down as an assault troop!" Dimitri yelled, getting the attention of Jeralt's Mercenaries.

"You heard him! We're going all-in!" Zanabrah yelled, banging her lance against her shield to get her battalion's attention.

"Ah, I see the line! Let's give em' hell!" Galdr said, rushing forwards first.

"Anyone comes back without taking someone down, I'll knock them out myself!" Geiere said as she and Chordia followed suit. The rest of Jeralt's Mercenaries rushed after them, the band stampeding as they began to overrun knights and knock others aside.

"Seems like they're doing quite well," Sothis said as Byleth slid in and delivered a huge uppercut to a soldier's stomach, making them keel over almost instantly. He rose up and turned his whole body while getting a grasp on the soldier's collar, turning the soldier into a projectile he then threw at the closest knight he could see. He had expected that to knock the knight over, but they caught the man with ease and set him down gently. "Oh? That's rather unexpected."

"I had heard the new Professor was a swordsman," a female voice said from underneath the fully armored helmet his new opponent wore. "But it looks like you're something of a brawler too. Guess we'll get to see which of us is better," she continued as she slowly began to bounce from foot to foot and raised her fists.

A quick look at his opponent revealed wooden training gauntlets on them as well, and the design on their armor seemed to be cut with a slightly larger breastplate that thinned around her waist area, which was wrapped in a tattered dark red cloak that trailed behind her right leg. "She's the dangerous enemy," Sothis warned, now focusing on the person in front of them. Byleth widened his stance and raised his fists as well, bracing for her assault.

He noticed other soldiers around them backing off, seemingly either aware they were no match for him or not wanting to get in the way of his opponent. "Whatcha lookin' at?" the woman asked, suddenly bounding forwards. It looked as if she were about to deliver a powerful kick, but she quickly stomped downwards with enough force to leave the print of her boot in the ground as she threw out a full-force punch. Byleth met her stomp with one of his own, though not as powerful, and tried to counter with a punch of his own while moving his head and neck so the woman's strike just missed him.

His opponent reacted in a similar fashion, and the result was a collision of bodies as both fighter's fists narrowly avoided their opponents' heads. The woman moved first, trying to swat Byleth aside with her arm. He leaned backwards quickly, barely avoiding the hit before going into a backwards cartwheel that let him barely avoid the follow-up kick aimed at his abdomen. "This one's fought many battles if she reacts like that," Sothis said.

Byleth recognized that and rushed back in before his opponent could revert to a normal stance. He threw out a quick jab that the woman easily swatted aside, the deflection aiding his own momentum as he swept low with a turn of his foot, trying to take out his opponent's footing. She seemed to see the move coming and took a step back, letting Byleth put the bulk of his back to her. Digging in, he thrust his back towards her, attempting to knock her off balance with his size, but she blocked him with the guard on her gauntlet and stopped him cold before delivering a powerful palm strike to his side.

The blow staggered Byleth as he took two quick steps back. He shifted his attention back towards the woman as she pressed her advantage, taking one quick hop forwards before she tried to knee Byleth in the stomach. He managed to get a hand in front of the knee, softening that strike, as his other hand caught a fist headed for his face. With a quick turn of his body, he managed to shove her off without falling over, seemingly creating breathing room. However, Byleth pursued the woman even then, suddenly stooping down low and going for a sweeping kick as he advanced.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sothis said as she watched the woman do a side-flip over Byleth to avoid the advancing low sweep, red sash trailing after her as she landed. Byleth spun to his feet and delivered a powerful backhand strike, forcing the woman to halt her advance as he prepared to attack once more.

"Professor!" Ingrid said, suddenly charging into the fray. Before Byleth could react, she tried to slam her lance down on her opponent's head, only for the woman swat it aside with the wooden guard of her gauntlet. It appeared as if she would land a direct hit on Ingrid, until one of her troops rushed forwards and struck as well, forcing the woman to deflect that strike before she backed off.

"Looks like I waited too long," the woman said, realizing most of the troops around her were defeated or being mopped up.

"This one's tough, but we've got the advantage! Overwhelm them!" Ingrid said, raising her lance. The soldiers at her command let out a roar and rushed forwards, spreading out slightly to attack the woman from all sides.

"Think you can take me? Alright then!" the woman said, sounding more and more like she was enjoying herself. She shifted one foot back and puffed out her chest, flexing her biceps while her arms were tucked at her sides. She made a quick circular motion with her hands and brought them to the side of her waist, as if she were about to draw a sword, before raising both arms up in front of her at slightly different heights, once again appearing as if she were supposed to be grasping a sword. "Come get some," she said as the soldiers began rushing her.

Ingrid's eyes widened as she watched her first soldier thrust at the woman's side, only for her to seemingly slide around the attack and elbow the man in his gut with enough force to knock him backwards. She raised a gauntlet up quickly, deflecting a downwards slam before she kicked her assailant in his stomach, knocking him down just as quickly. Spinning around, she caught a lance and slugged the wielder in his face, stealing his weapon before she gripped it near the base and went into a wild spin, the weapon cracking as she caught the next two assailants in a single hit and let the lance fly free from her hands. She jumped forwards to get over a low sweep, allowing her to deliver a two-handed hammer blow with her gauntlets that grounded that opponent with ease. Landing behind the man, she went into a sideways jump with her legs extended and arms tucked, passing through a combined lance attack from her next two attackers who had swung both high and low in unison to try and catch her off guard. She landed with a turn and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the soldier who had yet to attack, giving her a clear path to Ingrid.

She would have pounced if a Nosferatu spell didn't go off directly in front of Ingrid, halting her from advancing. She leaned to the side to avoid an arrow flying past Ingrid and saw two more incoming Blue Lion students, Mercedes and Ashe. She had little time to worry about that as Byleth rushed at her once more, this time with an outright flying kick.

"We can't take it easy anymore, lest the children begin to fall," Sothis said as Byleth began his attack. The woman had hopped back and avoided his kick, but Byleth spun around as he landed and immediately swept low, forcing her back even farther. By the time the woman was catching her footing, Byleth had practically glided forwards, throwing out a feint of a punch that masked an elbow strike. The woman managed to deflect the hit with her forearm, righting herself as she caught her footing and outright stopping Byleth's secondary elbow strike with her palm. She tried to deliver a quick punch of her own, but Byleth spun back around and flicked his trailing cloak upwards, her fist only managing to ruffle that as he prepared to draw the training sword at his waist.

A horn blared once more, stopping everyone in their tracks. It blared again, then once more, signaling the end of the battle. "Talk about a letdown. And it had just gotten good, too," the woman said as she noticed Byleth loosen the grip he held on his training sword. She sighed as she relaxed her stance and took a quick survey of the battlefield. "I'm guessing your side won… which means these recruits are even worse than I thought, if a bunch of students could break through them. It'd be one thing if you were part of the team that made it to the goal, but I had you locked down."

"That's her attitude now? My… we've found another," Sothis said.

"… You're like me," Byleth said.

"Oh? Whaddya mean by that?" the woman asked.

"A demon," Byleth said with a nod.

"A demon, huh? That must be pretty high praise coming from someone like you," the woman said. "You know, I like the sound of that! Me, a demon! Hahahaha!"

"Who… are you, exactly?" Ingrid asked, approaching the woman. "If you can fight like that…"

"Don't sweat it, kid. I'm sure we'll be working together again sooner or later," the woman said as she stretched. "For now, I gotta head back and give these 'knights' an earful. I know they're recruits and all, but the standard's gotta start somewhere."

"I advise you work on the ones that panic when rushed," Byleth said, recalling a number of opponents who failed to react properly when he closed the distance too quickly.

"I saw you picking em' off," the woman said. She chuckled as she began to walk away. "I've got a great idea on how to beat that out of em'."

"So, that's what a real Knight of Seiros can do… I didn't think someone would be able to push the Professor back like that, but she's something else," Ashe said.

"Are you alright, Ingrid, Professor?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm fine," Byleth said.

"She didn't get me, but could you help out some of my men?" Ingrid asked, ushering Mercedes over to some of her soldiers.

As the post battle clean-up occurred and the students all marched back to Garreg Mach, Annette provided the rest of the Blue Lions with a quick rundown of how they won. She and her group helped Dimitri quickly settle the chaotic melee that had formed around Byleth's fight and decided to leave the rest of the enemies to the others, allowing them to charge through the few enemies at the rear and reach their goal. Similarly, Byleth and Ingrid provided details of their battle against the 'other demon', prompting Felix to curse his luck at not being able to challenge such an opponent.

By the time they had returned to the monastery, the sun was already setting. Students and knights alike were rushing to the Dining Hall while Seteth summoned the professors to the Audience Chamber once more. "I'm impressed that all three Houses managed to claim victory," Seteth said. "You all led your students admirably. I am particularly pleased to see that there was no real trouble between the students and their battalions as well. I hope you consider shifting them around so that your entire class may gain some leadership experience."

"Or we could just pay for more," Manuela suggested. "The three major powers are always willing to spare a few troops for a bit of gold. I'm certain that as we speak, someone is sorting out who their armies can afford to contribute."

"That is true, but we've yet to receive those troops or finish educating the ones that have arrived," Seteth said. "For now, you'll need to make do with the ones you've been provided. I'm sure it'll be a valuable lesson for your students, learning to make the best of limited manpower in combat."

"Cichol's really feeling inspired today, isn't he? Or maybe he just likes coming up with these lessons out of the blue?" Sothis chimed. Byleth felt it was the latter, given how he seemed to dole out advice every chance he had.

"Yes, even the nobility has times where they must make do," Hanneman said. "Given that our first assignments are mostly predicted to be peaceful, there seemingly isn't much risk in it."

"Exactly. As for the mission that is explicitly dangerous," Seteth said, turning his attention to Byleth, "they will receive a larger number of knights to serve as overseers and protectors, should something go awry during the mission."

"Their assistance should be unnecessary," Byleth said.

"I certainly hope so, Byleth," Seteth said. "But, as for something much closer than your upcoming mission… I believe that after today's training exercises, most of the students won't be particularly interested in attending a seminar. For that purpose, I've rescheduled your seminar to the upcoming day of rest. After all, there is no point in hosting something meant to benefit the students if none attend. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course," Byleth said.

"Speaking of that seminar," Hanneman said, eyes widening for a moment as he turned to Byleth, "I had meant to ask if you'd like me to review what you've prepared or simply share my approach to handling them. I apologize for not making the offer sooner, but given the extension you've received…"

"Careful, Byleth. Hanneman will formulate the fun out of anything if you let him," Manuela said. "If you want to learn how to hold everyone's attention so they actually pick something up, come see me about it."

"I appreciate the offers," Byleth said with a nod.

"Now then, the rest of the evening is yours to do with as you see fit, Byleth. You are dismissed," Seteth said. "Hanneman, Manuela, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

Once Byleth took his leave from the Audience Chamber, Seteth motioned for Hanneman and Manuela to join him in the adjacent meeting room. They both eyed each other questioningly as they followed Seteth inside, neither knowing what they were being called for. Their confusion was quickly alleviated as Seteth spoke once more. "From what I've seen and heard, you've both done a remarkable job of welcoming the new professor," Seteth said. "For that, I thank you. I was worried for a time that he may feel out of place here, despite many of the students' fascination with him."

"You say that like only the students are fascinated by him," Manuela teased. Hanneman sighed.

"Manuela, now is not the time for such things," he said. "As for welcoming him, well, Byleth is either very easy-going or simply unconcerned with anything that isn't his job. He's surprisingly easy to get along with, so welcoming him was honestly quite enjoyable. Not to mention he's been very, very cooperative with my research."

"It's definitely because he's a good listener," Manuela said. "It's hard to get annoyed by someone who has no problems letting you lead a conversation. That's not to say he doesn't talk much himself… he just needs a little prompting before he'll get past simple answers."

"Regardless of how amicable he is, considering how he came to work at the Academy, it would have been absolutely despicable if we didn't try to help him along," Hanneman said. "Why, on the very first day he was here, he had no idea where he was supposed to sleep or even how the Officers Academy school system worked!"

"Yes, I am aware of how rushing him into his position left him woefully unprepared not only for being a professor, but simply for living at the monastery," Seteth said. "However, he seems to have adjusted very quickly, and has clearly spent much time with both of you."

"Oh, are you going to ask about our distracting relationship now?" Manuela asked. Seteth shook his head.

"I realize I jumped to conclusions before. I apologize for that," Seteth said.

"Come to think of it, Byleth seems undisturbed by your advances. Even when you're being physical with him," Hanneman said.

"He's either just being a good sport about it and letting me have my fun, or he's playing with me," Manuela said, resting her head on her hand as she thought about their interactions. "I'd wager it's the first, but Goddess, how I would love for it to be the second…"

Seteth cleared his throat. "Moving on to the more serious portion of this discussion… what do you think of Byleth's character?" Seteth asked.

"… Is he suspected of wrongdoing?" Hanneman asked.

"Nothing of the sort… but a few of our interactions have led me to believe he may be someone to keep an eye on," Seteth said. "For instance, it would seem he has something of an obsession with gold."

Manuela laughed. "Something of an obsession, hahaha! Please, Seteth! The man has at least lived most of his life with a mercenary company. I'd imagine all the types he grew up around worshipped gold more than the Goddess, so it's no surprise he has that kind of tendency," she said. "I'd imagine mercenary work is like working in an opera without the benefit of gifts from fawning nobles. You get what you earn, and you earn more by being better than everyone else. It's a stark contrast to the monthly payment we receive."

"Indeed. He is technically doing jobs without being paid for them. Perhaps its worrisome in his eyes," Hanneman said.

"… I had not considered that behavior could be learned from the environment he grew up in," Seteth said. "I'll keep that in mind when speaking with him in the future… although, there is one much more pressing question I have for you both. Do you consider Byleth prone to violence?"

"… You realize you're talking about someone who only stopped being a mercenary a moon ago, right?" Manuela asked, clearly surprised at the question. "Fighting was his job. And assuming he wasn't lying about learning to fight against fully grown men as a child, its no surprise he doesn't have a good grasp on what it means to be gentle."

"He what?" Hanneman asked.

"Oh, did you never ask about how he trained before?" Manuela asked. Hanneman shook his head. "I did. Strange as it sounded, after watching Jeralt the Blade Breaker for a bit… I can see it being true."

"I was not referring to how he fought or his inexperience with handling students," Seteth said. "I don't know if either of you know this, but Byleth and Jeritza crossed swords on the first day of classes. They both drew real steel against one another and fought while the Blue Lions watched. The fight ended in their swords breaking, and nobody was harmed, but… I am concerned he may do something similar in the future with lethal consequences. It does not help that he is always carrying at least two weapons with him at all times."

"… That sounds odd," Manuela said. "Anyone who trains with Byleth usually has a few minor bruises afterwards, but they clearly come from training weaponry. I've never heard of him drawing a real sword against anyone in the monastery."

"I haven't even seen him rest his hand on either weapon while in the monastery," Hanneman said. "Though, if such a duel did take place… I assume they both consented?"

"It appeared so, according to the students," Seteth said. "They both elected to use a real sword almost immediately before their bout."

"Maybe they wanted a more realistic training session?" Hanneman suggested. "To test if any of the students flinched at the sound of clashing metal. That kind reaction on the battlefield is sure to cause trouble, so perhaps Byleth felt it best to determine if any of his students reacted in such a manner?"

"Hmm… it might have been," Manuela said. "Hard to say without outright asking one of them, though."

"I see… so outside of that one odd clash, Byleth hasn't shown any violent or dangerous tendencies," Seteth said. "Thank you for speaking with me. I have much more to think about regarding the new professor."

"Ah, since we are having this discussion," Hanneman said quickly, "might I ask what he handed you during the evaluation?"

"A simple report," Seteth said. "I had made a request of him earlier to listen for rumors regarding the Western Church's activities. As it turns out, you were right. Byleth is a very good listener, given the amount of information he managed to gather in such a short time… or he has an informant, though if that is the case, I have no reason to think they aren't simply tied to his father's company."

"Hey, how come we never get requests like that?" Manuela asked. "I can learn a lot when I go out on the town, you know."

"But you're never in a state to prepare a formal report when you return," Hanneman said, earning a glare from Manuela.

"I don't make such requests of you because you both have secondary jobs here at the monastery," Seteth said. "Your job is particularly demanding, Manuela, as it includes emergency response."

"Oh… well, glad I'm getting some recognition," Manuela said.

"Then, if that will be all, I have a few minor things to take care of. I wish you both a good evening," Seteth said. Manuela and Hanneman gave small bows in return before taking their leave, sharing a concerned look for a moment before returning to their respective offices.

"Is that what they think of us?" Sothis asked, floating at the top of the stairs as Byleth stood a few steps down the stairs leading to the ground floor. "I'm actually quite happy about that. I like those two, so we should keep as positive an image with them as we can. If we're lucky, they can convince that angry henchman to like us more."

Byleth nodded in agreement, considering just how he could go about doing that as he returned to his room for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Stories**

"Heya, Teach. Rare to see you in the library this early," Claude greeted, approaching Byleth as he looked over a few handwritten sheets of paper. "Preparing for that seminar you're supposed to be hosting tonight?"

"Yes," Byleth said without looking up from his papers. "Will you attend?"

"Who wouldn't? The notice you put up sounded like it was for a show, not a seminar," Claude began. He cleared his throat before recalling the wording he had seen. "Come hear the unfiltered tales of Fodlan's most enigmatic mercenary, the Ashen Demon! Relive the harrowing work of a mercenary, the life-or-death decisions of a commander, and the battles of a near peerless swordsman!"

"Manuela should have dropped that 'near' part. It makes the whole thing sound just a little lacking," Sothis said, sitting atop the edge of the desk Byleth worked on.

"Honestly, with a sell like that, I wouldn't be surprised if they have to move your gig to something bigger than a classroom," Claude continued. "But it wasn't just the pitch. Whatever artist you got really captured the whole mystique you've got going. The crazy thing is, I could totally picture you walking through fire and brimstone, huffing out a little smoke but looking as relaxed as ever… say, who'd you get to draw it for ya? I can't imagine the Church is just sitting on an artist like that."

"I can't say," Byleth said, recalling how he managed to get his artwork.

Earlier in the week, he had essentially been dragged on a late-night walk around the monastery with Manuela after asking for her opinion on his seminar. "Hark! And listen to the true legend of Fodlan's rising mercenary, the Ashen Demon… no, that's a little too showy. Besides, reading the word 'hark' is never going to be as good as having the right showman shout it at the top of his lungs," Manuela said.

"If not hark or lo, then… what to begin with?" Sothis asked, floating close behind Byleth as they followed her past the now Knight's Hall, a small building that served primarily as a lounge and breakroom for the Knights of Seiros. They were heading towards the stables, which Byleth had recently assigned Dimitri and Sylvain to help clean and tend to, meaning that the location's usual stink was kept to a minimum.

"What if we just began at 'listen'?" Byleth suggested.

"Begin there… Listen to the true legend of Fodlan's rising mercenary, the Ashen – no, there wouldn't be enough build-up for your title," Manuela said. She put a hand to her chin. "Dropping the introductory call might be best since this is a printed slogan, but we still need to carry enough pomp and circumstance to turn a plain old seminar into a real event."

"Will the description change the event that much?" Byleth asked.

"It's not just a description, Byleth," Manuela said. "If we really kept Seteth and Hanneman's straightforward descriptions, you won't attract any students! There's no point in throwing a seminar if you aren't trying to teach them, so you have to draw them in somehow. What we're making is a hook."

"Draw them in… ah, of course!" Sothis said.

"What if we had a drawing for the notice?" Byleth asked.

Manuela stopped in her tracks. "… Of course! Artwork!" she said, clapping her hands together as an idea came to mind. "The general notice is just a simple list with the Church's logo plastered on it and some signatures, but we can do far better than that. We'll model the notice after a theater poster and attract the entire school. But to do that, we'll need an artist… but where could we-"

"Hold," Byleth said, suddenly walking forwards and putting a hand on his sword. There was a small noise nearby and he had no intention of being caught off-guard. He peered around the corner into the narrow pathway connecting the Stables to the central path through Garreg Mach and saw a small girl with messy hair hunched over, apparently trying to gather fallen supplies.

"A student? Hmm… whoever it is, they seem to have dropped a few things," Sothis said as Byleth relaxed.

"Is something the matter?" Manuela whispered, moving noticeably quieter as she approached Byleth. He shook his head before walking into the pathway.

"Are you alright?" Byleth asked. The small girl took a sharp breath and clammed up, visibly shaking as her head jerked around. Once she saw Byleth, however, she gave out a visible sigh of relief.

"P-professor, please don't sneak up on me like that…" she said.

"I apologize," Byleth said as he kneeled near her, helping to pick up what appeared to be thin wooden utensils and tiny sewing needles.

"Bernadetta?" Manuela asked, eliciting a sharp flinch from the girl and prompting her to drop what she was holding once more.

"Professor Manuela?! Wh-why are you two sneaking up on me?" Bernadetta asked. Manuela sighed.

"Dear, we weren't sneaking up on you," Manuela said. "Well, not anymore, at least."

"Wh-what do you mean, not anymore?!" Bernadetta asked.

"We didn't know who was wandering the monastery at night," Byleth began.

"Do not say your intended course of action. You will scare the child to death," Sothis warned.

"… We were being cautious," Byleth finished.

"Oh… yeah, I guess you can n-never be too cautious," Bernadetta said, regaining the little composure she had.

"I'm sure you're very familiar with the thought," Manuela teased, now also kneeling to help Bernadetta gather her things. "… Say, these are quite a few brushes and paint bottles. Were you painting something?"

"… I-I tried to, but I… couldn't really think of anything," Bernadetta said.

"… Is that so?" Manuela asked. Byleth and Sothis both saw a glint in her eye and recognized what she had in mind. "If you need something to paint, why don't you try painting a picture of the new professor?"

"P-painting him?" Bernadetta asked, glancing at Byleth.

"Don't you think it would be interesting? How many people are walking around with a title like 'Ashen Demon' anyways? I think you could really make something special… don't you think, Byleth?" Manuela said.

"I think so," Byleth said.

"Really? Umm… w-well, I'd need to… get a good idea of how to paint him," Bernadetta said. Manuela smiled.

"Don't you worry, dear. We'll help you throughout the week… in fact, I have a few ideas that I think will really make your work stand out," Manuela said. "Why, we could even start tonight."

"O-ok, that's… not too bad," Bernadetta said.

"Great! We'll meet in your room, since you're most comfortable there," Manuela said. "Our dashing model can strike a few poses for us, and then we'll work on turning that into a masterpiece."

"W-wait, in my room?! Wh-why there?!" Bernadetta asked.

"Is there anywhere you would be more comfortable?" Byleth asked before Manuela could respond. She looked a bit surprised at his sudden speech, but also pleased at how effective it was on Bernadetta.

"… I-if you put it like that, then… o-ok, we can work there. B-but please don't bring anyone else!" Bernadetta said.

"Don't you worry. This will be our own little project," Manuela said.

With that, the trio had begun a series of nightly meetings to create the poster. Manuela and Bernadetta agreed early on that a rough, unpolished picture seemed like a natural fit for Byleth, and quickly went to work on stylizing the area around him once they had settled for a general look. Surprisingly, Bernadetta seemed to calm down immensely after the first session, even welcoming Manuela and Byleth back into her room on the following nights. Sothis suspected it had something to do with the offering of free cake and tea from Manuela, despite Byleth himself being the one to serve the 'two artists at work'. Regardless, they had managed to prepare a suitable flier in a mere four days, allowing them to update the central notification board with time to spare. Of course, they were only allowed to use the picture if they never revealed who the artist was and returned the work to Bernadetta afterwards.

"You can't say? What, did you need to blackmail someone for it?" Claude joked, bringing Byleth back to reality.

"I can't say," Byleth repeated. Claude let out a little snicker at that, but then paused as Byleth continued working.

"… That was a joke, right?" Claude asked.

"Perhaps," Byleth said.

"Right… well, I'll take a guess and say there's either some secret mercenary artists' group you know, or you happened to scout some local talent. Either of those on the mark?" Claude asked.

"He really is curious about that drawing," Sothis said.

"Are you interested in art?" Byleth asked.

"Interested? Nah, but I appreciate it as much as any other person with good eyes," Claude said. "I'll go ahead and be honest, Teach. I'm more interested in the artist. Kind of like how despite the work you're going over, these here books suggest you're more interested in… cooking?"

"I had a request from one of the culinary staff," Byleth said. "Some of the chefs have been feeling uninspired, so they asked me to find them inspiration. These are all relatively new cookbooks."

"Ah, so they aren't for you," Claude said.

"I may use one," Byleth said. "I also learned I can prepare my own meal if I want."

"Oh yeah, I think I remember hearing something about faculty and knights having their own cooking space," Claude said. "Don't think I've ever seen anyone use it, though. But you are a teacher full of firsts… like that crazy choir thing from a few weeks ago."

"Oh, great. I suppose it was only a matter of time before this one learned of something like that," Sothis said.

"Who told you?" Byleth asked.

"Woah there, Teach. You don't really change your voice much when you speak, but something tells me that was you asking me who needs to be silenced," Claude said.

"The only person who needs silencing is you, Claude," Linhardt said from two desks back, a pile of books scattered about it.

"Linhardt, do you know what happened with the Professor back during choir practice?" Claude asked.

"I assume he sounded either incredible or abysmal, if it's being spoken of for this long," Linhardt said.

"If it were something that simple, I wouldn't bother pestering him about it in the library," Claude said. He chuckled. "I guess I can fill you in. Ya see, apparently, something crazy started happening to Teach here while he was singing. People are saying he started using some strange language and he was practically oozing with magic. It almost looked like his Crest was trying to manifest or something of the like. What do you think-"

"Excuse me," Tomas said, the old man having quietly approached so he was just behind Claude. The leader of the Golden Deer flinched, stepping forwards and quickly whirling around until he was looking at the librarian. "While I don't object to light discussion in the library, it is distracting to others if you are shouting between tables. Please, be considerate."

"Ah, right… almost forgot where I was for a second," Claude said as he scratched the back of his head. "So, it'd be okay if Teach and I went over to Linhardt's table?"

"Ugh, this one is persistent," Sothis said. "We should leave. He's asking questions we don't have answers to, and I doubt he'll accept that."

"So long as you lower your voices," Tomas said as Byleth hurriedly gathered his things. "Hmm? Are you going, Professor?"

"I just remembered I had other business to attend to," Byleth said as he got up. "Good day," he added, quickly leaving the library.

"Oh, yeah, just run off… totally not suspicious," Claude said.

Byleth hurriedly returned to his room to continue going over his seminar notes one last time, passing a decent chunk of time before leaving once more. As usual, he made his way to the Greenhouse to collect his harvest for the week and had a few new seeds ready to be planted. Upon entry, he spoke to the manager and collected his harvest rather quickly before going to work planting new seeds. As he was about to take off his glove for his small offering for the first seed, he heard Sothis let out a huge groan.

"I dare say this one is becoming impudent," Sothis said.

"Claude," Byleth said, one hand on his dagger while the other rested on the ground he kneeled upon.

"What gave me away, Teach? Far as I know, I should've sounded just like any other person walking in here," Claude said.

"Why did you follow me?" Byleth asked.

"Our conversation got cut short in the library," Claude said.

"Your mouth says so, but your eyes say 'no escape'," Sothis noted.

"I told you, I can't say who the artist is," Byleth said.

"Oh, that? C'mon, you know it's not what I'm interested in," Claude said.

"Were you hoping to try cooking as well?" Byleth asked. "As a member of the faculty, I can bring assistance while cooking. If you are only interested in what I will cook, I can make extra for you."

Claude let out a little laugh. "Y'know, Teach, I'm usually the one playing those kinds of games," he said. "Honestly, I'm pretty interested in what you'll pull up next since that's the end of the source material, but I think we should just stop dancing around and just get to it… what happened to you during that choir practice?"

"I sang the first song, and then was asked simply to serve as coordinator for the rest of it," Byleth said.

"Ah, ye olde partial truths, a fine out!" Claude said.

"My class will be easier to deal with, my foot! You alone are more difficult than any of ours!" Sothis said.

"That is, to someone who isn't used to picking apart what people say," Claude continued. "I have no doubt what you just said actually happened… but we both know you're holding out on a few key details. Like with the ma-"

"Professor, do you require assistance?" Dedue asked, approaching Byleth while carefully walking along the paths left around the various patches of vegetation.

"Ah, perfect! Our shield has arrived," Sothis said. "We must find something for him to do…"

"I was thinking of what I could give to my plants," Byleth said, relaxing the grip he kept on his knife. "I never kept a steady garden, and so usually relied on whatever the soil provided me. Do you have any advice?"

"There are a number of things you can do," Dedue said. "The Greenhouse keeper can provide you with certain supplies or even perform the preparation for you, if you are willing to spend extra gold. You are permitted to try other methods, though anything that thoroughly disturbs the soil needs to be cleared with keeper."

"Hey, that's great and all, but could you maybe-" Claude began.

"Have you come to help garden, Claude?" Dedue asked.

"No, but-" Claude said.

"Is the matter urgent, Professor?" Dedue asked.

"No," Byleth said.

"Then perhaps you can wait until we have finished, Claude," Dedue said, shooting the Golden Deer's leader a stern glare.

"… Well, when you put it that way, I don't have much of a choice," Claude said, smiling all the while. "I'll catch ya later, Teach."

"You can try," Sothis said. Byleth simply glanced back and nodded, watching Claude leave. Dedue also watched the boy, remaining as a sentinel until he had clearly walked outside.

"… Thank you for that," Byleth said.

"Of course. He seemed to be bothering you," Dedue said.

"He was," Byleth said. At that, he took off his glove and drew his dagger, getting Dedue's attention.

"… May I ask what you are doing, Professor?" Dedue asked.

"I offer a little blood to each of my seeds. It helps them grow better," Byleth said.

"Where did you hear about such a practice?" Dedue asked.

"I didn't hear about it," Byleth said. "I simply decided to try it once, and it seemed to work."

"Oh… that sounds like a rather strange thing to try," Dedue said.

"If it is a practice, I doubt it's that strange," Sothis said. "I mean, offering some of your own life to help grow life seems straightforward enough."

"Is this practice from Duscur?" Byleth asked, cutting his hand so he could smear blood onto the area he buried the first seed.

"… It is a very old practice," Dedue said. "It stems from a story about the Forest God. It is likely irrelevant to you, given your position and the organization you work for."

"Oh, forget our position! If we're doing something based on what a God can do with results, there must be something to it!" Sothis said. She giggled. "Surely more than the history the Church of Seiros provides."

"I'd still like to hear it," Byleth said. Dedue gave him a questioning look, but Byleth simply continued with his work.

"… Very well, then," Dedue said. He glanced around a bit and saw that there were seemingly very few people in their immediate area, giving himself a slight confidence boost. He cleared his throat once before he began speaking.

"Long ago, when humans and nature had once lived in perfect harmony, a great spirit maintained the balance between life and death. That spirit was the Forest God, who roamed the land taking and giving life in accordance with Time. Humans, beasts, insects, plants, trees, fish, birds, and all forms of life were beholden to the Forest God's will. This cycle continued until a clan of greedy humans sought dominion over nature itself, breaking the delicate balance the Forest God once maintained."

"The humans destroyed forests and killed beasts with reckless abandon, spreading their mark and influence far across the land. The Forest God came to their expansive lands, but not in retribution. It had returned to claim the lives of those whom the humans had destroyed, their time having come to an end. Yet the humans feared the Forest God and attacked it without warning. The Forest God did not resist, and the humans took its head as a trophy. They thought it dead, but it is not so easy to kill a God."

"The Forest God's body remained and began to wander aimlessly. Without a head, the Forest God began to release the worst of its power. It took the life of everything around it and continued wandering without rest. Human armies were powerless against it, animals could not escape it, and even the other Gods could not contain it. The Sea God and Sky God could only protect the animals in their domain, and the Earth God could only offer sanctuary to the smallest of creatures. The Forest God did not stop until two humans, a woman blessed by the God of War and a man blessed by the God of Wisdom, worked together to return the Forest God's head."

"When the Forest God regained its head, it saw the destruction it had caused. It once more heard the accordance of Time and realized its actions had doomed all living things. It was then that the Forest God broke its accord. To preserve life on the land it had destroyed, the Forest God gave its own. It offered its body, so that the ruined land would be renewed, and its blood, to feed plants and recreate the forests. The Forest God's final wish to preserve life was passed onto all living things, and so they shall offer a part of their own lives to foster the growth of new life."

Dedue exhaled and shifted his attention to Byleth, who was putting drops of his blood into the last of his patch. "There are many lessons to be learned from that story… but the practice of giving blood to help plants grow comes from the most literal interpretation," he said.

"That's a lovely story… it would be quite something if it were true," Sothis said. Byleth agreed.

"I like that story," Byleth said. "Is there a prayer we can offer to the Forest God?"

"Yes, best to ask for their help. If the Goddess of Fodlan is too busy to save the lives of her followers, I doubt she has much time to help plants grow," Sothis said.

"… There is," Dedue said, once gain checking to make sure that nobody was around.

"Teach me. I would like to perform it when we are done," Byleth said.

"If… if you are certain," Dedue said. Byleth nodded.

"You said we may use supplies here to help the plants as well," Byleth said. "What is readily available?"

"There are jugs of Airmid Water we can use," Dedue said, indicating a few jugs near the back of the Greenhouse.

Once Byleth and Dedue both had a jug, they continued as per Dedue's instructions. After they had applied a little water to the unpacked seeds, they packed them into the soil and watered them a little more, finishing their routine. At the end of it, they stood at the foot of the area Byleth had set-up, looking over the area once more. "… I'll ask once more, Professor. Are you certain about this?" Dedue asked.

"I am," Byleth said. "Is this prayer in a different language?"

"It is, but it is short. You can easily memorize it," Dedue said. "Well then…"

"I'll follow him, and then you can follow me," Sothis said. Byleth nodded, signaling for Dedue to begin.

The man from Duscur took a breath and nodded before turning his palms upwards and slightly raising his arms. Sothis copied him, and Byleth copied Sothis. The prayer began in a language which initially gave Sothis pause, but she quickly caught on regardless. Byleth noted it was a bit odd to make some of the sounds required, but he fell into rhythm with Dedue and Sothis rather easily.

After a little under a minute, Dedue stopped. Sothis and Byleth stopped as well, opening their eyes just in time to see a faint crackle of green magic dissipate in the air in front of them. Dedue let out a slight gasp from next to them, also having noticed the magic seemingly emanating from Byleth as it disappeared. "… A blessing from the Forest God?" Byleth and Sothis asked, glancing over to Dedue.

"I… I do not know," Dedue said.

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough," Byleth said. "Thank you for your assistance, Dedue."

"It was no trouble," Dedue said with a slight bow.

"He has actually helped us twice today. Perhaps we can repay him somehow… ah, how about with a meal?" Sothis suggested.

"I am going to prepare a meal in the Dining Hall once I have gathered my harvest," Byleth said. "Would you like some?"

"Please, do not feel indebted to me. Since you have not requested my assistance prior, I consider this a part of repaying my debt," Dedue said.

Byleth was about to inform him that he already had plans for such a repayment before Sothis intervened. "It would sound horrible if you told the boy his help was of lesser value… even if it is. Allow him this small victory," Sothis said.

"… I see," Byleth said. "Then, could you assist me in cooking?"

"Of course, Professor," Dedue said. "What are you thinking of cooking?"

"I won't know until I see what ingredients I've gathered," Byleth said.

"Very well," Dedue said. At that, they made their way back to Byleth's room, where he stored the flowers he picked before taking the edible bits of what he planted to the Dining Hall. After handing the cookbooks he carried around to the chefs at the back and explaining his intention, a small area open to the Dining Hall's view was allotted for him and Dedue to begin their cooking.

"Hmm… a decent set of fish and meats, and an odd selection of vegetables… perhaps we could make something that uses numerous ingredients since we have so much available," Sothis suggested as Byleth looked over what he was allowed to use.

"Dedue, would you rather cook fish or bird?" Byleth asked.

"I have little experience with fish," Dedue said.

"I see. I will cook the Bullhead, and you will work with the Poultry," Byleth said.

"Two meats? What are we making?" Dedue asked.

"Cook-up," Byleth said.

"A Dagdan dish?" Dedue asked.

"I didn't know," Byleth said. "But I learned to cook it in Fodlan."

"Do we have the necessary spices here?" Dedue asked, taking a step back to inspect the various bottles on the shelf near their workspace.

"I grew peppers. They can replace what we lack," Byleth said as he began taking what they needed. "When you're preparing the meat, try to make each cut bite-sized."

With their goals set, Byleth and Dedue went to work. They alternated between preparing the meats they oversaw and working on the bulk of the dish, a highly seasoned rice vegetable mix. The preparation seemed to be going very well, the taciturn duo surprisingly needing very little communication to work well together. As they were finishing up, however, some of the other Blue Lions approached them from just outside their public work area.

"That looks appetizing," Ashe said as he approached. "What is it?"

"Cook-up. According to Dedue, it is a Dagdan dish," Byleth said.

"A Dagdan dish? I didn't know you could cook that, Dedue," Dimitri said, having followed Ashe.

"I couldn't before today," Dedue said. "The Professor wanted to cook this."

"You're a cook, too, Professor? Are you sure you're only a little older than us?" Sylvain asked.

"Not really," Byleth said.

"Oh? About being a cook, or your age?" Sylvain asked.

"There's no need for teasing, Sylvain," Dimitri said. "We're honestly quite lucky to have this opportunity."

"I agree," Mercedes said as she and Annette also approached. "Although, I have to agree with Sylvain. You seem to just know about everything, Professor."

"How much did you study? What books did you read? Which teachers did you find?" Annette asked.

"I learned mainly through experience," Byleth said. "Although, I was taught how to prepare this meal."

"Oh? By who?" Annette asked.

"Don't say someone you killed," Sothis warned.

"Who I learned this from?" Byleth asked. He paused what he was doing and put a hand to his chin, as if thinking, before speaking again. "… I don't remember. I asked about making meals from many people."

"Speaking of people, does anyone know where Felix and Ingrid are?" Dimitri asked.

"Joining the crowd, apparently," Ingrid said. "Good afternoon, your Highness. Felix and I were just having a quick training session."

"I certainly hope you weren't all standing around watching the Professor cook," Felix said. "In case you've all forgotten, we leave to fight those bandits in two days."

"Nobody's forgotten, Felix. We're just preparing for it in our own ways," Sylvain said. "Besides, it wouldn't do for us all to train so much we're worn out when we get to the real action."

"There's nothing wrong with a little relaxation on a free day," Mercedes said.

"Maybe so, but aren't you all imposing, lined up and waiting for a bite like this?" Felix asked.

"They aren't," Byleth said. "I made enough to share with a small camp. Raphael, Leonie, Lorenz, Edelgard, Hubert, Caspar, Petra, and Flayn will be joining us."

The Blue Lions all seemed a bit surprised at that and turned their heads to scan the Dining Hall. Sure enough, the people Byleth indicated were all trying to blend into the Dining Hall as if they were waiting for something, but each of them seemed to be taking glances at the group.

"If the Professor were simply cooking for the two of us, we would have finished long ago," Dedue said.

"I intend to invite them, since they do not intend to ask directly," Byleth said. "Once I have finished, prepare a space for us to eat."

After the cooking had ended, Byleth went about walking around the Dining Hall and inviting the others while his class oversaw the set-up by commandeering two tables directly next to one another. As Byleth expected, his invitations were happily accepted.

"Aww, I was getting real hungry just smellin' what you were cooking! Count me in!" Raphael said.

"Oh, so it's going to be like a big feast? That sounds like a good time," Leonie said.

"My, you've organized an event? I sincerely apologize for not contributing. Please, inform me beforehand next time so I may bring something for the table," Lorenz said.

"A feast, prepared by you? I must admit, I'm quite curious," Edelgard said.

"If Lady Edelgard attends, then naturally, I must as well," Hubert said.

"Ooh, ya made enough for everyone? That's real considerate of you, Professor. Course' I'll join ya!" Caspar said.

"That food is… I have not eaten that in quite some time! It would be pleasure to eat with you," Petra said.

"I see you've prepared a feast, Professor. If I'm being honest, I have had very few experiences eating with such a large group of people. It is a bit unnerving… but I would be honored to attend," Flayn said.

With the students assembled, there was something of a scramble for seating once Byleth reached the table. After a slight struggle, Dimitri and Edelgard managed to take the seats to either side of him while Leonie took the one directly across from him. Hubert and Dedue were seated next to Dimitri and Edelgard respectively, while Leonie was surrounded by Lorenz and Flayn, both of whom she seemed less than excited to be seated with.

"This is quite the setting, Professor," Dimitri said, glancing down his side of the table. "What do you say we-" he began as he turned to Byleth. He stopped when he saw Byleth already eating, something only Leonie, Raphael, and Petra had started doing as well. Byleth seemed to notice his odd pause, stopping his meal to face Dimitri.

"Is something wrong with these children? Why aren't they eating?" Sothis asked. Lorenz cleared his throat.

"… Professor, at an event such as this, you typically say something to indicate when dining begins," Lorenz said. "Of course, that usually comes after a few words of welcoming your guests, but considering this was an impromptu affair, it is reasonable to disregard that part."

Leonie rolled her eyes at Lorenz' explanation. "For the Goddess sake, can't you people just eat when someone gives you food?" she asked.

"I agree completely," Sothis said as Leonie's outburst earned her a few harsh glares. "But it seems the bulk of our company doesn't."

"… You may eat," Byleth said before returning to his meal. That was enough for everyone else, who earnestly went about eating.

"I did not mean to offend you, Professor. It is perfectly understandable if you are unaware of such formalities," Lorenz said.

"I know," Byleth said in between bites.

"Waiting for the host's approval is a show of respect, Professor," Edelgard said.

"Isn't that just liking the food?" Leonie asked.

"I love it, Professor! It's got a real kick to it!" Raphael yelled, though he didn't seem to be paying too much attention to the conversation.

"Hmm… spicy indeed. You've interesting tastes," Hubert said. "Lady Edelgard, perhaps you-"

Edelgard let out slow exhale as she chewed, blinking a few times before swallowing. Down the table, Annette loudly huffed. "Dedue, Professor, you should warn people about this!" Annette said.

Dimitri let out a little chuckle. "Come now, Annette. Surely the flavor behind that heat is enjoyable, don't you think?" he asked.

"Oh? I am surprised the Prince of Faerghus has a liking for spicy food," Petra said.

"Ah, well it's a rather unique flavor compared to what's traditionally served back in the capitol, Fhirdiad," Dimitri said.

"If Your Highness enjoys this dish, I shall make it more often," Dedue said.

"Huh? You're his cook, too?" Leonie asked.

"I am sworn to His Highness. Cooking for him is but a small part of my duty," Dedue said.

"Dedue, you know you don't have to cook for me," Dimitri said. "If we're sharing a meal, I'd rather it be a spur of the moment thing between friends."

"That is…" Dedue began before Lorenz let out a small laugh.

"You two are quite a pair," Lorenz said.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Dimitri asked.

"Why, we have a Prince, one of the highest nobles in all the land, wishing to show benevolence to a vassal so loyal they find fault in being perceived as his equal," Lorenz said. He laughed again. "It is rare to see such scions of true nobility and knighthood together, and I may now see why. You've exemplified yourselves into a conundrum!"

Dimitri let out a little laugh. "Is that really how we appear to others?" he asked.

"Of course. I daresay the only pair comparable to the two of you is Edelgard and Hubert," Lorenz said.

Hubert let out a little chuckle. "What an interesting comparison… why, if I didn't know better, I'd say the heir to House Gloucester was picking at fine details to improve his standing with the future rulers of Fodlan," he said.

"Haha! Spoken like a man well-versed in the nuances of stately affairs," Lorenz said.

"Doubling down, are you? You're either a gambling man or inclined to trust," Hubert said. Edelgard sighed.

"Hubert, can't we have a pleasant conversation over a meal?" she asked.

"That's rich, coming from the one who ridiculed Dimitri for trusting Claude!" Sothis chimed.

"You want to trust others?" Byleth asked, glancing over to Edelgard.

"… Why would you ask that, Professor?" Edelgard asked.

"The night we met, you didn't trust Claude and ridiculed Dimitri when he did," Byleth said. He thought back to the events of the night before speaking again. "When we fought the bandits, I specifically told you three to weather attacks near the thickets. Yet I had to rush in and save you after you pursued an enemy past my own location. Did you not trust my command then?"

"… How could I have trusted your command then? For all I knew, you were a random mercenary that happened to be spending the night in a small village," Edelgard said. "I had no idea what you were capable of, how experienced a leader you were, or even what kind of attitude you had. But speaking of trust… you didn't even ask our names when we met. You simply examined us and then told us to follow your lead."

"Is someone's name necessary for trust?" Byleth asked. "You three came for help, and I agreed to help. Was that not enough for trust?"

Edelgard seemed taken aback at that, unsure of how to respond. On the other hand, Dimitri wore a huge smile. "I wondered why you didn't bother to ask our names then," he said, getting Byleth's attention. "I had thought that perhaps you considered us an annoyance and didn't want to get involved beyond immediate aid, which I could respect given the circumstances at the time. It never occurred to me you were simply comfortable working with others even if you didn't know their names."

"That's the mark of a respectable mercenary," Leonie said. "Y'know, when I started training with Captain Jeralt, he never asked my name. I had to tell him myself because I didn't want him just calling me 'girl' all the time."

"Sounds like something father would do," Byleth agreed.

"Out of curiosity, what were you going to call us if Claude hadn't shouted our names?" Dimitri asked.

"Axe, Lance, and Bow," Byleth said.

"… I suppose that is better than 'girl'," Edelgard muttered.

"That's an interesting first choice, but I suppose that stems from years of combat," Lorenz said. Byleth shook his head.

"I couldn't use 'boy' since there were two of them," Byleth said. Leonie and Dimitri both let out a hearty laugh at that.

"Hmm… well, I suppose one can't argue with pragmatism," Lorenz said with a shrug. "Especially for something as trivial as temporary titles."

"Speaking of temporary titles, Professor, I've been wondering," Flayn began, getting Byleth's attention. "I have heard tales that in the past, many people called you demon. But now, it seems as though you are most often referred to as Professor. Since it seems you have many titles, which do you prefer now?"

Byleth paused, thinking over the question. "Titles… interesting. I recall holding 'The Beginning' as my own, but it does seem as though you have accumulated many over the years," Sothis said. "There's only one that's stuck for a long time, although this Professor is beginning to compete. Now that I think about it… there is one that's stuck with you forever. Although I wonder if that's really a title…"

"… I don't know," Byleth said. "As long as I know a title refers to me, I don't mind it."

"Ah, but you like being called the Ashen Demon, right?" Leonie asked. She chuckled. "Not gonna lie, it's definitely up there with the cooler mercenary titles I've heard… or at the very least, you must like being called demon."

"I appreciate the acknowledgment," Byleth said.

"Demon? But with a title like that, surely you invite misunderstanding," Flayn said. "From what I have seen, you seem quite the kind person."

"I concur," Dedue said. "Though I suppose that title is more contextual than most."

"Of course. The Professor's just as human as the rest of us," Lorenz said. "A descendant of very old nobility as well, judging by the mysterious Crest you possess. Considering Jeralt the Blade Breaker possesses the Crest of Seiros, perhaps you are descended from old Adrestian royalty."

"The Crest of Seiros is passed down through the Hresvelg line… we may be distant relatives, Professor," Edelgard said. She giggled. "Should I call you 'uncle' from now on?"

"I'm suddenly quite happy that the Crest you use is not inherited," Sothis said, shuddering at the thought of Edelgard's proposition. Byleth felt a bit uncomfortable as well, though much of his apprehension stemmed from not understanding the Crest Stone in his chest.

"No," Byleth said. "We don't know we're related."

"But we also don't know that you aren't related," Flayn chimed, seemingly amused by the idea.

"Isn't this a strange idea to entertain all of a sudden?" Dimitri asked.

"I must agree," Hubert said. "Enjoying a familial atmosphere over a meal is one matter, but claiming such relationships is something else entirely. After all, you are insinuating that the Professor shares blood with the next Emperor of Adrestia."

"Would it be such a bad thing? My position as the heir apparent wouldn't be challenged by his sudden appearance," Edelgard said. "At most, he may be given noble status, or be taken in by one of the Six to boost their status. In fact… Professor, have you spoken to Bernadetta lately?"

"Bernadetta? Why would… oh, right! Ferdinand mentioned her when explaining the Six," Sothis said. "She is from House… Varley, I believe. What did they do again?"

"My previous employment by the Church would fit well with a position in the Ministry of Religious Affairs," Byleth said. Edelgard smirked at that, while most of the others seemed a bit surprised at the statement.

"An astute observation, Professor," Hubert said. He chuckled. "Perhaps you've been considering alternative exit strategies from your position."

"I'd like an exit strategy from this position! This conversation has only gotten stranger by the moment," Sothis said.

"Ok, now this is getting really weird," Leonie said. "Making a joke about being related is one thing, but are we really gonna talk about marrying people off for social gain and what not?"

"We aren't," Byleth said before anyone could answer, rising from his seat with an empty plate. "Enjoy the rest of your meal," he added.

"Ah, I apologize if this was an uncomfortable topic," Edelgard said. "Please, we can talk about something else. You don't have to-"

"I have work to do," Byleth said, cutting her off as he took his leave. He was aware of the odd looks he got from their table but paid them little mind as he headed off towards the main area of the monastery. Taking a quick trip upstairs, he made his way to Hanneman's Office and found his fellow Professor engrossed in some ancient text written in a language he didn't recognize. Byleth got his attention by knocking on the side of his door.

"Hmm? Ah, Byleth! Is it already time for us to go over your seminar notes?" Hanneman asked, about to reach into one of his jacket pockets for a silver pocket watch Byleth had noticed him check a few times in the past.

"Not yet. But I a thought crossed my mind recently," Byleth said. Hanneman chuckled.

"Forgive me, but your vacant expression and delivery makes it seem like that's something of a rarity," he said, letting out a small laugh. After a moment, he cleared his throat. "Well, enough of my foolishness. I'm just rather excited, you see! I've finally managed to conclusively determine that your Crest is more closely related to those associated with Saints than the with the Elites."

"How?" Byleth and Sothis asked simultaneously.

"After a bit of extensive research, I've noticed that the pattern your Crest takes strongly suggests a direct link to one of the primary elements," Hanneman said. "You see, Crests are conventionally linked to their owners, but those in academia will tell you these Crests connect back even further. There is a theory that the Crests tied to the Elites are 'lower' than those tied to the Saints. Their manifestations are generally smaller when fully expressed, and with close inspection, some have linked the Crests of the Elites as offshoots of the Crests of the Saints. Come, let me show you one such example!"

Hanneman beckoned Byleth over, prompting him to approach his desk so he could see two Crest drawings with various drawings around each part. "Here on the left, we have the Crest of Indech," Hanneman began. "And on the right, we have the Crest of Goneril. Notice how the upper portion of the Crest of Indech is a small, roughly circular shape crowing the bulk of the Crest? Next, shift your attention over to the Crest of Goneril, and tell me if you notice anything."

Byleth took a good look at the upper portion of the Crest of Indech, then looked at the Crest of Goneril. The small circle at the center of the Crest of Goneril was surrounded by two arcing lines with small protrusions of various sizes around it. "Those arcs… could they be deformed?" Sothis asked. Byleth thought the same thing, shifting his gaze back to the Crest of Indech for a moment before he paid a little more attention to what the circular shape was 'crowning'.

"The arcs in the upper portion of Indech… they broke and shifted?" Byleth asked.

"Exactly, Byleth! If the Crest of Goneril is roughly half the size of the Crest of Indech and draws its features from the upper portion of that Crest, then it follows that the Crest of Goneril is tied to the Crest of Indech!" Hanneman said. "This is even alluded to in their reported effects. Both Crests supposedly grant the user an immense boost to their agility, though the Crest of Indech also reportedly fills the user with energy as well."

"Derivative shape and derivative effect… So the idea is that one comes from the other," Byleth said.

"Yes. There are a few other examples, but let's remain focused on your Crest," Hanneman said. "After taking into account that what we have seen of your Crest and proceeding on the assumption that what we saw was only a part of it, I believe your Crest may be the precursor to at least these."

Hanneman shifted a few papers on his desk and got a drawing of the intricate, almost half-butterfly like pattern that appeared when Byleth used the Crest Analyzer. There was a dim outline that appeared to be a mirror image next to it that created a headless, uneven butterfly next to it, seemingly being the representation of what the full Crest hypothetically looked like. "That looks very familiar, but still wrong somehow," Sothis said.

Producing three more Crest drawings, Hanneman placed them around the representation of Byleth's. "The Crests of Daphnel, Charon, and Lamine all appear to derive their general shape from this center line on your Crest," he began.

"Daphnel appears as the lower central portion, leading up to a broken middle with the surrounding area having less detail than the actual surroundings. The circular bonds of your Crest seem to have centralized into Daphnel's core, creating the large blot which sits slightly above the Crest's midline," he said, pointing out the various areas as he spoke.

"Charon is much closer to the central upper portion of your Crest. Either the upper arcs morphed to create the surrounding lines and the central area pushed itself up to create the bottom, or there is a part of your Crest I have yet to see that shifted into this shape," Hanneman said. "Although, this Crest shares many similarities with the Crest of Cichol, and could also be derivative of that instead. The strong central line and encompassing arcs could be shortened, split apart, and rotated to make a similar shape," Hanneman continued.

"Hmm… if the central lines raised up and joined together, the bottom is formed. The arcs at the top are rotated and combine to form the shell," Byleth noted.

"And finally, we have the simplest one, Lamine," Hanneman said. "This one may clearly reflect a condensation of your Crest, forming multiple links to take on its cross-like shape. Obviously, some of the outer areas are missing, but the striking resemblance of both central areas strongly suggests a link between the two."

"I see," Byleth said, taking a moment to look over the Crest of Lamine.

"I'll be sure to consider more Crests over time," Hanneman said. "Given how intricate your Crest seems to be, it may be difficult to determine which similarities are coincidental and which are directly connected to it. But that is a question for another time. Now, we should focus on getting you ready for a proper seminar!"

"Of course. But before we begin, would you like more hair or blood?" Byleth asked.

"… Well, if you're offering," Hanneman said, a huge grin crossing his face.

After donating a small amount of hair and a small vial's worth of blood, Byleth began working on the final touches to his seminar alongside Hanneman. At the allotted time, he made his way down to the Officers Academy and entered the Blue Lions classroom, where the majority of the students were already waiting on him. The entirety of the Blue Lions had attended, though he had fully expected that outcome. The Golden Deer present Claude, Ignatz, Leonie, Marianne, and Lysithea. The Black Eagles in attendance were Edelgard, Hubert, Caspar, Dorothea, Petra, and Ferdinand. The other Professors and surprisingly Seteth had also found seats near the back, almost completely filling the classroom.

Once Byleth reached the front of the classroom, he spoke. "Many of you know me as the son of Jeralt the Blade Breaker, Captain of the Knights of Seiros and the strongest knight in all of Fodlan. A living legend whose stories are known across the land. Yet when he disappeared from the Knights of Seiros, the stories did not follow him. There are no legends of Jeralt the Blade Breaker, the strongest mercenary in all of Fodlan."

He turned to face his audience and saw he had caught their attention. Manuela shot him a sly wink and thumbs-up for using the introduction she proposed, so he answered by following through. "The legend mercenaries fear is mine. The legend of the Ashen Demon. There are many versions, but I am not concerned with which you believe. Tonight, I will tell you what goes into making a legend. Listen well, and you may even learn how to become a demon."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Familiar Scenery**

"Professor… I feel as though I've seen this before," Mercedes said with a huge smile on her face. Byleth stood at her door with a basket full of sweets and a vase of flowers, his gaze as unchanging as ever.

"Happy birthday, Mercedes," Byleth said. He tilted his head slightly. "Were you hoping for something different?"

"Oh, not at all! I think you give the loveliest gifts, Professor!" Mercedes said. "Actually, I had a feeling you'd come. Come in, come in. Annie, you've made extra tea, haven't you?"

"You betcha, Mercie," Annette said. "Even got a nice little spot for him!"

"So that's why the extra cushion was there," Ingrid said.

"Annette, Ingrid. You three seem to get along well," Byleth said as he set down the basket and flowers on Mercedes' desk. As he went to take his seat, Mercedes began sifting through the basket. "The best ones are-"

"At the bottom, I know," Mercedes said. "Professor, could you crack open the window?"

Doing as instructed before he sat down, he was promptly served his tea. He saw Mercedes take out the matchbox filled with rolls of musk before she noticed the flowers on her desk. "Professor… are these Lavenders?" she asked.

"Yes," Byleth said.

"The devout seem to love them, so she must like them!" Sothis said, sitting with her back to Mercedes' bed as she watched everything.

"They're my favorite!" Mercedes said. "Did you know?"

"I do now," Byleth said. Annette let out a little laugh.

"Talk about a lucky guess!" she said. "But speaking of lucky, Professor, how'd you manage to find a way to get this stuff so easily? None of the vendors around here sell anything like this."

Byleth paused for a moment, thinking back on his conversation from yesterday. "Professor, you seem to really like giving this stuff away," Ashe said as he handed him the matchbox, the two of them seemingly checking on the stables that night. "I'm curious why this seems to be something you always choose."

"I've never seen a mage unsatisfied with it," Byleth said.

"… That makes sense, I guess," Ashe said. He chuckled. "Well, I guess its better for someone like you to give these kinds of gifts."

"Is there something wrong with gifting this?" Byleth asked.

"Not really, but using this stuff is… well, its kind of like drinking. It's generally frowned upon, but accepted nonetheless," Ashe said. "To be honest, I had considered gifting this to Mercedes and Annette as well, but I wasn't sure how they'd take it."

"If they didn't like the gift, they would have refused or discarded it," Byleth said.

"True… I guess I was a little concerned with how they'd view me if they knew I made the stuff," Ashe said. He chuckled. "Since I got the chance to become a proper knight, I've realized that a lot of people are concerned with that kind of thing. If word got out that I made musk, I wonder if that would affect what people think of me."

"Would it not show knowledge and experience?" Byleth asked.

"… Well, yes. But not the knowledge or experience that's valued by the nobility," Ashe said. "The stuff we make… crunch, musk, jitters, juice, mash, and chewy petals are all typically made by commoners and vagrants. People like that generally aren't accepted as knights."

"I see," Byleth said. "Would you consider letting me deliver those items in your place?"

Ashe paused to consider the proposal. "… It probably isn't a great idea for a Professor at the Officers Academy to be giving out stuff like this either," he said.

"I never received a list of what I can't give my students," Byleth said. "If a problem arises, I will handle it. Your name never needs to be mentioned."

"I… guess that could work," Ashe said.

"Then it's a job. I'll consider the thanks meant for you as payment," Byleth said. Ashe chuckled at that.

"I guess that's a better rate than gold," he said.

"… There's someone who sells it outside the monastery," Byleth said, focusing on the present once more. "They don't own a shop."

"You… didn't buy this from someone in a back alley, do you?" Ingrid asked.

"Oh, what does it matter where it comes from?" Mercedes asked as she took her seat, a roll of musk already in hand. "Oh, and this is… Albinean Berries?"

"One of your favorites, right?" Annette asked. Mercedes giggled.

"You know me so well, Annie," Mercedes said. She giggled. "Speaking of tea, what's your favorite, Professor? I want to know so I can get you some for your birthday."

"I don't really have a preference," Byleth said. "I don't know my birthday either."

"Really? You don't have a favorite tea?" Mercedes asked.

"That's the part you're concerned about?" Ingrid asked.

"Hey, it's really important to know what someone likes and dislikes!" Annette said.

"Ah. These two seem to have good heads on their shoulders," Sothis said.

"Maybe favorite is too strong a word… is there any tea you would prefer to drink if you were given a choice, Professor?" Annette asked.

"Not really," Byleth said.

"Oh… well, do you even like tea?" Mercedes asked as she lit her roll of musk.

"I'm not sure," Byleth said. He took a sip of his tea as he thought about it.

"Well, is it more refreshing than… water?" Annette asked. Byleth nodded. "And if you were given the choice between a cup of water and a cup of tea, you'd choose tea?" she asked. After a few moments of contemplation and another sip, Byleth nodded. "Then you do like tea… so maybe you're just not very picky?"

"I have been told that before," Byleth said.

"Well, that's a relief. I'd much rather you generally like everything than just bear with it out of obligation or anything like that," Mercedes said.

"Frankly, I doubt there's anyone in Fodlan that explicitly dislikes tea," Ingrid said. "Given what you made this weekend, Professor, I can't help but wonder if you prefer coffee."

"I've actually only recently tried it," Byleth said.

"You did? I thought the Dining Hall didn't serve coffee," Annette said.

"It was not in the Dining Hall," Byleth said. "Has Sylvain told you about the inn in town with good food?"

"Of course. Why, he and Dimitri took me and Annie there this morning," Mercedes said. She let out a puff of smoke and giggled when she saw Ingrid roll her eyes. "I know he was just trying to flirt with us, but I appreciate the free meal."

"Well, as long as you knew what was going on," Ingrid said. "Although, I can't say I've ever seen you leave the monastery outside of official business, Professor. With how busy you are, I'm surprised you found the time."

"Hey, I think I heard about that! You went with the mercenary looking woman with the blue jacket, right?" Annette asked.

"I did," Byleth said. He glanced at Ingrid, who he soon realized seemed to be withholding a question. He decided to answer her unspoken question, to save her the trouble. "She was assisting me with some work."

"What kind of work?" Annette asked.

"A request from Seteth," Byleth said. "It was a small errand for the Church."

"Oh, they make you do things like that even though you're a Professor?" Mercedes asked.

"It's not required, but it can help my evaluation," Byleth said. "The better my evaluation, the more I'm paid."

"Ah, I see. Requesting assistance and paying them with a good meal," Ingrid said. Byleth nodded. "Then, how'd your errand go?"

"I thought it went well. Seteth has yet to tell me how we did," Byleth said.

"I'm sure it was fine," Mercedes said. "Say, Professor, do you like musk?"

"I don't mind it," Byleth said.

"So you're okay with it… then, I just got the greatest idea! Professor, you know how some of the stories about the Ashen Demon say you can breathe smoke?" Mercedes asked. Byleth nodded. "Do you think you can breathe out the smoke from this through your nose? It's supposed to be something of a party trick, but I've never seen anyone do it before."

"That does sound like quite the party trick," Sothis said. "I mean, you've huffed ash out before. Surely you can do something like this!"

"… I'll see what I can do," Byleth said. Mercedes eagerly leaned forwards and offered him the musk.

"You know, when we invited the Professor in for tea, I did not see it turning into him attempting party tricks," Ingrid said as Byleth held the partially burnt roll in his hands, seemingly thinking about how he'd perform the trick.

"Aww, it's all in good fun," Annette said. "Besides, if he can do it, then he can teach us how to do it! Ooh, then we could be on the battlefield and huff out smoke and be like 'we were raised by the Ashen Demon, raaaaggghhhh'!"

Mercedes let out a laugh at Annette's idea, stopping only when Byleth began to inhale. He closed his eyes for a moment and tilted his head backwards, seemingly in deep concentration, before he let out a long exhale from his nostrils. Twin trails of smoke left his nose for a few moments before he suddenly coughed, putting a hand to his mouth as excess smoke left it. "Oh, you almost had it!" Mercedes said.

"… Once more. I was too cautious," Byleth said. He inhaled again, closing his eyes as he inhaled. After a brief pause, he opened them as he exhaled, plumes of smoke leaving his nostrils much faster than before and hurriedly spreading through the room.

"Perfect! You've got to teach us how to do that, Professor!" Mercedes said as she and Annette applauded.

"Catch your breath at the-" Byleth began, but then paused to cough a few times. "… Catch your breath at the back of your mouth, then force it upwards while exhaling through your nose."

"My turn, then! Mercie, can I grab one?" Annette asked.

"Do you even need to ask, Annie?" Mercedes replied, prompting Annette to take a roll. "How about you, Ingrid? Don't you want to see if you can do it?"

"… Well, I suppose there's no harm in it," Ingrid said as she finished a drink of her tea. "I'll admit, that looked rather interesting. But before you begin, the tea's reached the perfect temperature now."

"Ah, I was so excited I haven't even touched mine!" Annette said.

"These three seem to be getting along quite well now… I wonder how much of that is thanks to your influence," Sothis said. Byleth considered that possibility but was interrupted mid-thought by the need to cough, eliciting a small laugh from Sothis. "For someone who shares this out so brazenly, you certainly aren't receptive to it."

After roughly half an hour of coaching smoke tricks and trying out others Mercedes and Annette seemed to have either heard of or seen before, Byleth returned to his usual weekly schedule. Everything seemed to go by smoothly until the last day of the month, when Byleth had a surprise visit from Cyril.

"Lady Rhea and Seteth are asking to speak with you, Professor," Cyril said, the boy having caught Byleth as he finished an early breakfast in preparation for class that day. "They're up in the Audience Chamber. Said it was important."

"Is it finally time for our mission? Though I wouldn't be surprised if we were being told those bandits starved themselves to death, wherever they've been contained," Sothis said.

"Understood," Byleth said with a simple nod to Cyril.

He made his way to the central area of the monastery, noticing a group of knights speaking with some of the Blue Lions near the Officers Academy before he entered the building and went upstairs. Entering the same room and greeted by the same sight, Byleth wondered if the repetitive nature of how things worked here was on purpose. Before he could think on it for long, however, Seteth spoke.

"Professor, I trust you remember your mission for this month?" he asked.

"Eliminate bandits in Zanado," Byleth said. "Are we going now?"

"Very soon, Professor. I understand you may feel restless after such a long wait. Regardless, I want you to know there is a reason for this delay," Rhea said.

"To physically weaken the bandits through starvation and lower their morale," Byleth said. Seteth seemed a bit surprised at that, but Rhea simply nodded. Oddly enough, she seemed pleased with that answer.

"I am certain you could have dealt with these lost souls on your own, but this experience is meant for the students," Rhea said. "I ask that you not share our tactics with them… it would not only spoil any sense of accomplishment they may have but also sow seeds of doubt in their own abilities."

"And the operations of this Church," Sothis added.

"Very well. Would you like me to ensure each student kills someone?" Byleth asked.

"Perhaps it is best if -" Seteth began.

"Yes," Rhea answered, cutting him off. "The experience of taking a life is crucial to understanding the costs of fighting and warfare. True appreciation of peace is impossible for those who do not know the harshness of battle."

Byleth nodded. "Of course, you must still fight alongside your students," Rhea continued. "Guide them to victory and protect them if they are not yet ready. I am confident that you will be able to gauge what your flock is capable of."

"If you cannot, the Knights of Seiros will intervene," Seteth said. "However, they are under strict orders not to aid you unless the situation is unsalvageable. They will move in to rescue and retrieve any student who has suffered grievous injury, however, and based on their report of how said injury occurred, there may be consequences for your next evaluation."

"I'll keep that in mind," Byleth said.

"Good. By now, the students should be receiving the last of their armor and weaponry from the knights," Seteth said. "You are to meet with them in the Main Hall, retrieve your troops from the Battalion Guild, then begin the march to Zanado. Thankfully, it is rather close, but I still suggest you make haste to avoid a night battle with these bandits, weakened as they may be."

"May the Goddess watch over you, Professor," Rhea said, dismissing Byleth. He took his leave with a simple nod, heading downstairs as Seteth turned his attention to her. "Is something the matter?" she asked once Byleth was out of sight.

"It is unlike you to be so forthcoming about how the Church works," Seteth said. "Especially with someone you've known for such a short period of time."

"Seteth, please. He clearly understood why things happened this way, but raised no objection," Rhea said. "I believe that Byleth will do great things as a Professor. Yet despite his understanding and his calm demeanor, he is still apprehensive about being here. My sincere wish is to establish a lasting bond of trust with him, so we may work together in harmony. But how can we establish trust if we deceive him so blatantly?"

"… Very well. I suppose allowing him knowledge of the planning and intent behind this assignment is a valid concession," Seteth said. "Let us hope he gives us his utmost in return."

"Shamir was right… they do need to close doors more often," Sothis said as Byleth stood at the turn platform in the middle of the stairs, Sothis floating near the entrance so she could hear Seteth and Rhea's discussion. "As for the archbishop's wish… well, I'm not opposed to having that ridiculously strong woman fighting with us rather than against us."

Byleth agreed and continued his walk to the Main Hall. When he arrived, the Blue Lions also seemed to be filing in, now carrying real weaponry on their person. As usual, Dimitri was the first to approach, carrying two lances on his back and a sword at his waist with some noticeable armor padding underneath his uniform. "Professor. I just got words from the knights that the last of the thieves have been cornered," Dimitri greeted.

"Just as planned, they're in Zanado, the Red Canyon," Ingrid added, following closely with similar gear to Dimitri, though she only had one lance on her back.

"I've just been informed as well," Byleth said.

"We can't allow those underhanded thieves to get away," Ashe said. He wore a bow and an axe on his back and kept a quiver full of arrows in place of a sword, though he seemed unused to the weight he was carrying. "Let's work together and do our best to take them down!"

"It matters not who we're up against," Dedue said, fastening metal gauntlets onto his hands as he joined them with an axe strapped to his back. "They will not harm His Highness."

"Hmph. We're just fighting common thieves, right?" Felix asked, adjusting the sword at his waist. He carried a bow and quiver on his back and wore thin metal gauntlets with studs at the knuckles, seemingly to allow for more freedom of movement. "I don't expect much of a challenge."

"Aren't you a spoilsport?" Sylvain teased, the boy carrying his lance in front of his shoulder as if he were casually marching around. He seemed to carry an axe on his back as well, though judging by the size, it was more akin to a halberd. "I'm actually quite excited myself. Who knows… there may even be some cute lady thieves."

"He knows we're killing these people, right?" Sothis asked as Ingrid and Felix both sighed.

"Hmm… well, at any rate, a real battle is a great opportunity for us to see how far we've come," Annette said, keeping only a single axe slung around her back.

"True. The mock battle was a success," Mercedes added, following closely behind. She also seemed to opt for only a single weapon, carrying a bow and quiver on her back. "We'll be fine as long as we stay the course."

"I'm certain of it," Byleth said. "We're to meet our troops again at the Battalion Guild. Let's head there next."

As the Blue Lions began their short walk, Byleth trailed at the back. Dimitri fell into pace with him, seemingly wanting a word while the others were thinking of the battle ahead. "You all seem eager," Byleth said, deciding to speak first.

"Perhaps we are a bit overly excited," Dimitri admitted. "But remember that we have the knights on our side. All should be well… Ah! And speaking of the knights, I've heard that Jeralt is once again leading missions for the Knights of Seiros, though it seems he won't be accompanying us. I had hoped that we would have the good fortune of seeing you two fight side by side once more, but I suppose it won't be today."

"Sending both of us would be excessive," Byleth said. Dimitri chuckled.

"Yes, I imagine sending both the Blade Breaker and the Ashen Demon to eliminate a small group of bandits is uncalled for," he said. "I apologize for letting my childish whims get the better of me. In all honesty, I'm a bit jealous that you two fighting together is such a storied event. You see, my parents are no longer around."

"They're dead?" Byleth asked.

"Yes. Both of them," Dimitri said. "I'm all that remains of them now… Anyhow, I'm sorry to bore you with such things," he continued, shaking his head a bit as if physically clearing his mind. "We're almost at the Battalion Guild. Do we have new troops?"

"No. We're changing around what we have," Byleth said. "The three people who should try leading are… Sylvain, Ashe, and Mercedes."

When the Blue Lions reached the Battalion Guild, their troops were already lined up and awaiting their orders. Byleth gave them each a quick glance over, noting that they were armed with real weaponry and seemingly ready to move out. "You will be aiding the students in a real battle today," Byleth began. "The enemy will kill one of you if given the chance, so fight to the best of your abilities. If given the choice between saving your own life or a student's, choose the student's. Surviving this battle with your battalion leader dead or grievously injured will result in your execution, either by the Church's hand or my own. Is that clear?"

The troops gave a general nod, but the monks and basic infantry seemed a bit unnerved by Byleth's command. He ignored them and turned his attention to the soldiers who worked with him and his father. "While this is a real battle, it is meant to give the students experience in combat. You are to move with your Battalion Leader, even if you see opportunities to gain the upper hand. Follow their command regardless of your own judgment," he said.

"Sir," the mercenaries responded in unison.

"With you nearby, I'm certain they know better than to disobey," Sothis said.

"Good. Then the troops will be assigned as follows," Byleth continued. "Jeralt's troop will follow Ashe. The foot soldiers will work with Sylvain. The monks will follow Mercedes."

"Ah, seems you're the lucky one today, Ashe," Sylvain said.

"Lucky? Well, they do seem the most experienced," Ashe said. Sylvain chuckled.

"Yeah, experienced is one way to put it," he said.

"Are you truly incapable of focusing? We're going into a real battle, Sylvain," Ingrid said.

"I know. We aren't there yet, though," Sylvain said with a wink. Ingrid scoffed at that, deciding not to bother with his antics anymore.

With their troops assigned, Byleth and the Blue Lions met up with the knights who would work with them just outside of the monastery's gate. "The route to the Red Canyon takes a roundabout path to the area behind Garreg Mach. You should follow closely, to ensure you don't get lost," the leading knight said.

"Do we know the exact location of our targets?" Byleth asked.

"There's only a few good places you can make any sort of camp in the Red Canyon. Our scouts say the bandits have fortified themselves in an area that's only accessible by one path on foot," the knight said.

"I have the feeling they were more herded into the place," Sothis said. Byleth agreed but said nothing of it, simply nodding to the knight. With that, they began their march.

Taking a side path around Garreg Mach that led to the mountains behind it, the Blue Lions quickly found themselves leaving the forested scenery of the monastery behind. They ventured up a large path that led them to grayed rocky terrain, walking through the mountains and sparse patches of vegetation until they began descending towards an area that seemed to partially cross the large canyon.

"A report," one of the knights said as he approached. "We've confirmed the location of the bandits. They're directly ahead of us, so there's a change of plans. You and your students will proceed first while we follow closely behind. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes," Byleth said. He glanced back and saw the same message being relayed to his students, and realized it was best if he focused on the planning aspect for this fight.

"So, we are taking the children into a real battle now," Sothis said as she floated next to him. "Considering what happened last time, I think it is safe to say they may not perform as expected. So, I'll allow you to use my powers to turn back the hands of time for them. But remember that my power is far from infinite."

Byleth nodded, taking in the strange area they were to battle in as the students began to approach. There was a staircase doubling as a bridge that led up to a central rocky plateau in the canyon, with two other stairs reaching a curved stretch of land which seemed to hold the remnants of buildings, while another broken one led off to another plateau in the east.

"The Red Canyon…" Dimitri said as he approached, also taking a good look around the area. "This is the first time I have ever been here. It's like walking through a ruin."

"Given how these stairs are placed, it likely is," Byleth said.

"True… but we can discuss such things later," Dimitri said as the other Blue Lions approached, the group taking a position near the base of the stairs leading upwards. "Let's get this battle out of the way, Professor. The thieves must have already been driven back."

On the other side of the raised platform, Kostas clenched his fists to stop his fit of trembling. "The knights finally decided to come all the way out here?" he asked.

"Chief, let's get out of here!" the man who told him of the knight's arrival said. "There's no way we can win against them!"

"Shut your dumb mouth! Where would we go at this point?! There's only one way into this place, and they're blocking it!" Kostas said. The man froze at that, and Kostas picked up his axe, putting everything he had into keeping his hand steady. "Dammit, the only way we're making it out of this is if we take them out. We've already been pushing our luck trying to camp them out… If we're gonna die, we're gonna die fighting those bastards, not starving to death with some stupid rocks!"

Back on the other side of the plateau, the Blue Lions had taken positions. "According to our information, there is a back road to the west," Dimitri said. "We can split up and approach from the west and the front. If we advance cleverly, we attack from both sides and gain the advantage."

"Yeah, but before all that, we still have to cross this bridge," Annette said. "It's pretty narrow and basically fighting uphill, so if they try to attack us first, we'll be at a disadvantage. Our numbers might even work against us."

"True… well, I'll leave the actual commanding to you, Professor," Dimitri said. "How shall we go about this?"

"There are already foes coming to greet us," Sothis said, her vision showing Byleth three bandits headed their way.

"Follow me at a distance for now," Byleth said as he began walking forwards.

As he began making his way up the stairs, two bandits charged down towards him. He heard a few of his students cry out, but he paid them no mind. The moment the bandits raised their weapons, his Crest flared to life behind him. Byleth bounded forwards and slammed his sword down, vertically bisecting his first opponent in a single strike. The second barely had time to register that as he whipped his weapon his sword around and stepped through falling halves of his first target, flicking the blade upwards and disarming his opponent with ease. Twisting his sword, he slammed the back of his hilt into the side of his opponent's head and knocked her onto all fours as her axe disappeared into the canyon below.

"Remember, we must save some for the students," Sothis said, Byleth prepared to decapitate the woman with a simple drop of his arm.

"Mercedes, kill this one," Byleth said as he instead drove his sword into the downed woman's leg. She let out a pained scream that was only accentuated by Byleth kicking her in the side. She rolled off his blade and down the stairs, blood trailing from her leg as she tumbled through the innards of her former comrade.

Mercedes' eyes widened as the woman came to a halt near them, frozen at the sight of her. The monks with her were equally appalled, one of them even running over to the side of the stairs to vomit. "You want me to… b-but isn't she already defeated?" Mercedes asked.

"Our orders are to eliminate these bandits," Byleth said, continuing his walk up the stairs without a glance back. "Defeat is not elimination. Death is elimination."

"N-no, wait, I surrender! Please, I surrender!" the woman managed to cry out.

"Kill her," Byleth said once more, noticing the third opponent near the stop of the stairs. The sight of what was happening seemed to give the enemy archer pause, but he quickly refocused on Byleth.

"Mercie, c'mon… you can do it," Annette said.

"Try not to think about it too much," Felix said, surprising everyone. "The wound the Professor gave her is lethal. His blade went straight through the upper part of her leg. She'll die soon enough, but you can put her out of her misery now."

"… Goddess, forgive me," Mercedes whispered. She approached the woman and raised her hand, magic flowing into her palm. Flames surrounded her hand before she let out a large fireball, the blast engulfing her foe for the briefest of moments as her bod was blown towards the side of the stairs. After a few moments, the woman fell silent as the flames died out, revealing a charred corpse in her place.

"Well done," Byleth said as he slammed the face of his opponent into the railing of the staircase once more. The archer let out unintelligible groans of pain and feebly grasped at Byleth's arm but could do nothing to free himself.

"He could barely resist being grappled… and the fact that he needed to be this close to get any kind of strength behind his shot with a bow speaks volumes," Sothis said. She sighed as Byleth stabbed him in the back of his leg as well. "Let us hope your students do not consider this kind of performance the norm of battle."

"Ashe, your turn," Byleth said, withdrawing his blade as he tossed the defeated archer down the stairs. The man let out barely intelligible pained groans as he tumbled down, struggling to simply crawl once he stopped himself.

"… So, is this how a demon fights?" Ashe asked, glancing back at his troops.

"… It's an introduction," Sharp said. "There don't seem to be enough opponents for him yet."

"Since he's giving you guys these kills, I don't think he'll get too serious this time around," Chelle said.

"If he did, I'd ask why we even came along," Mitch added.

"Ashe, kill him," Byleth said, seemingly clarifying his instructions as he stood atop the stairs.

"R-right!" Ashe said, readying his axe. He raised it up high as the archer struggled to get back up. Once the archer lifted his head, Ashe dropped his axe. The blade through the man's skull, his body going limp almost immediately after the strike. "… If I hesitate out there, this could happen to me."

"So don't think about it too much," Harvey began, startling Ashe.

"And just kill whoever's in your way," Harry finished.

"… I-I guess that's the… best way to think on a battlefield," Ashe said. "Yes… just take them down."

Once they reached the top of the plateau, Byleth noticed the bandits sizing up most of his students. They were clearly fighting defensively, acting in small groups and hoping to make them spread out. "Hmm… they appear rather weakened, as Seiros intended. The terrain here is mostly open and flat, meaning your students shouldn't have too many issues with this kind of combat."

"Dimitri, we'll go with your plan," Byleth said. "I want you, Dedue, and Ashe to take the path to the west and flank our opponents. Everyone else will follow Annette to the north."

"Alright… but, what will you do, Professor?" Dimitri asked.

"I'll follow Annette's group. I expect the northern path is better defended," Byleth said.

"Wait… so I'm leading people into… real combat?" Annette asked, her nervousness clear to all around her.

"Remember what you've studied, and this will be simple," Byleth said. "Even if there is trouble, I will be nearby."

"… Right. This is what I studied for!" Annette said, pumping herself up. "Ok, so… Ingrid, Sylvain, you two at the front, with Felix close behind! Mercie, we're backing them up with our magic!"

As Annette's group organized itself, Dimitri's group began their advance. They were met by a small group of bandits who seemed pre-occupied with defending a small area which appeared to be part of an old stone building. "We stole this treasure! It's all ours!" one of the leading thieves screamed as he shakily readied a sword. "There's no way we're gonna give it up to some knights!" he continued, eyes bulging as he teetered between collapse and standing.

"Treasure?" Ashe asked.

"Does that fall under our mission?" Dedue asked.

"I'm not sure," Dimitri said. "Regardless, we must kill these men."

"Kill them and take it," Byleth called, seemingly having heard their dilemma. "It will help with the second part of this mission."

"… We have our orders," Dimitri said as the first of the bandits charged him. Taking a quick step forwards to meet the bandit, Dimitri impaled him on his lance before he could react. In one swift motion, he tore his lance out sideways, spilling blood and guts at his opponent's feet as the man dropped to his knees. "I know these are mere thieves, but this never gets any easier," he said with a grimace.

Before Dimitri could get absorbed in his thoughts, more of the men began charging him, forcing him into action. Dedue joined him at the front first, his axe swatting aside one of the bandit's before he charged into the man and knocked him onto his back. Bringing his axe around quickly, Dedue slammed it down on him as he struggled to block. Dedue's axe tore into the man's chest, finishing him off quickly. "Still in one piece, I hope," Dedue said as he withdrew his axe.

Two arrows flew by him, one striking a thief in the chest and slowing him down before he could reach either Dedue or Dimitri while the other struck another's leg, tripping them. Ashe readied another arrow and lined himself up with the entrance to the area the thieves were seemingly defending before firing again. "Rush them!" Ashe commanded his troops, seeing the clear line-up the thieves had made trying to defend the ruined area.

"Finally! I was gonna be pissed if we just came here to watch!" Galdr said.

"Speak for yourself. I was doing just fine back here," Geiere said, lowering her bow.

"Enough of that! We're charging!" Zanabrah said.

"Your Highness, Dedue, move!" Ashe called as his troops began rushing forwards. Dimitri and Dedue both hurriedly ran to either side of the line Ashe had made, letting the troops essentially stampede. They awaited as disoriented or weakened thieves managed to get out of the charge, picking them off with quick strikes. Ashe did the same, his bow at the ready as he waited for any of the thieves to make it out of the charge.

"Things seem to be going quite smoothly over there," Sothis said. "Seems we've awakened something inside of Ashe."

"Perhaps he too will become a demon," Byleth said. He returned his attention to the battle in front of him and felt the same could be said of that one as well.

Annette had devised a surprisingly effective plan for advancing against multiple enemies. She decided to use Dedue's observation about Sylvain to her advantage, having him pompously lead the way with his troops forming a wall behind him. Felix and Ingrid followed behind them, remaining hidden until multiple enemies tried to attack Sylvain.

Currently, Sylvain was driving his lance through an enemy's chest, having swept the man off his feet before moving in for the kill. "Don't hate me for this," Sylvain said as he withdrew his lance. Another bandit wielding an axe tried to strike him in retaliation, only for Felix to rush out from behind his troops and force the weapon down with a quick slash.

Twirling his blade around, Felix quickly sliced upwards, tearing through the man's upper torso and neck. He hurriedly retreated behind the troops supporting Sylvain as his opponent fell, joining Ingrid as she kept a keen eye on the battle. "Nice form," she commented.

"I hoped they would provide more of a challenge," Felix said. "But I suppose this is all I can expect from mere bandits… though something's been bothering me about this."

"What do you mean?" Ingrid asked.

"The people we've been fighting seem off," Felix said. "And not disheartened or surprised off. The man I just killed seemed like he barely had enough strength to fight."

"… Are you certain he wasn't just that weak?" Ingrid asked. Felix was about to say something, but Ingrid rushed forwards and thrust her lance into the neck of an enemy Sylvain had disarmed but didn't kill. "You can't lose your nerve now, Sylvain."

"I just had a weird thought," Sylvain said. He smirked. "These guys are so weak I felt safe enough to mess around, I guess."

"Save that for after the battle," Ingrid said as she retreated. "There's no time to rest on our achievements."

"Right… I was resting on my achievement," Sylvain said. He saw they had dispatched all the enemies between them and the stairs leading down, so he began heading there next.

Back with Dimitri's group, the trio had finished off the bandits near the ruins and quickly investigated the area, finding a locked chest that had clearly been dragged around multiple times. "… I doubt we can carry this without compromising our fighting ability," Dimitri said.

"Perhaps we can break it open?" Dedue asked.

"No, if it's reinforced with metal, we'll just damage our weapons," Ashe said. "And if there's something delicate in there, we could damage it as well."

"Then what do you propose?" Dimitri asked.

"I could pick the lock," Ashe said.

"You can do that?" Dimitri asked.

"Ah… well, yes," Ashe said. "I may have… learned a thing or two about picking locks as a child."

"That's incredibly useful!" Dimitri said. "Do you need anything?"

"Hey, we could always search the corpses," Galdr suggested. "Unless one of these bastards ate the damned key, it shouldn't be too hard to find."

"No, I have everything I need," Ashe said, reaching into his back pocket and taking out two thin pieces of black metal. He knelt in front of the chest and went to work. "Besides, we want this to be quick. Everyone else is still fighting," he added.

After a few moments of fiddling with the lock and slightly altering the angle and depth of his approach, it turned slightly, prompting him to push a little harder until he felt the resistance increase. He continued such tests until he could turn the lock fully, managing to open the lock in a just under two minutes. "That was surprisingly quick," Dedue said.

Ashe let out a nervous chuckle. "I must have gotten lucky," he said as he popped open the chest. He was greeted by gold bullions interspersed with various coins and jewels, which prompted his troops to whoop in excitement.

"Haha, you just got us our bonus, kid!" Chordia said. She was about to rush forwards to take some, only for Zanabrah to hold her back.

"We split the gold after the fight, no exceptions," Zanabrah said. "So, how are we gonna carry that around?"

"It'd definitely weigh one person down… but we can split it between everyone and count it up with the Professor after everything's been settled," Ashe said. "Your Highness, Dedue, you should keep some as well."

"Of course," Dimitri said. He frowned. "This is a bit strange, however… I doubt common bandits could have accumulated this much treasure without making a name for themselves."

"Yet they do… so what does that mean?" Dedue asked.

"… I don't know," Dimitri said. "We'll think about it later. For now, let's finish this quickly and return to our original plan."

Back with Annette's group, they had managed to clear the stairs with only slight issues facing off against an archer near the bottom. Having to shoot upstairs slowed them enough for Annette to launch a blast of wind magic that tossed them off the area they fought on and into the Red Canyon. "Yeah, I won! See, I'm a great fighter too!" she cheered.

Behind her, Mercedes' battalion unleashed a unified healing spell to deal with the minor injuries the advancing group faced while battling enemies down the stairs, the skirmish forcing Annette's previous formation apart due to the limited space they had. "Was that enough for everyone?" Mercedes asked.

"Enough and more. You really are an angel in white, Mercedes," Sylvain said with a wink.

"Wow. You really are incapable of speaking to a girl without trying to flirt," Ingrid said.

"Enough banter. There's still enemies to deal with," Felix said. He raised his sword when he saw two people running towards them but paused when they threw themselves to the ground.

"We repent!" the first man said.

"We surrender!" the second said.

"Those robes… are you priests?" Ingrid asked. She grit her teeth and readied her lance. "What are you doing with bandits?"

"I let greed rule me! I've failed as a priest!" the first man said.

"I had grown angry, and lashed out… I disgraced the Church and joined the only people who would accept me," the second mand said.

"Really? I get the feeling joining bandits is pretty far down the list of options for someone that knows healing magic," Sylvain said.

"O-ok, maybe I joined them because I was still angry," the second man said.

"Please, I don't care if you imprison me now," the first man said. "I'm sick of sleeping on rocks and eating bugs and grass! I've been here for too long!"

"… For too long?" Mercedes asked. "What do you mean?"

"We've been pinned down here for weeks," the first man said. "Everyone's been losing their minds… some of the men were killed because others thought they were hiding food!"

"Someone threw themselves into the canyon a few days ago… said they'd rather die a quick death than rot away," the second man said, shuddering as he spoke.

"Our mission is to eliminate these bandits," Byleth said, walking to the front of the group. "These two are have surrendered, so kill them swiftly."

"Wha-?! No, please!" the priests cried.

"… Professor, they said they've been trapped here for weeks," Annette said. "Is that… true?"

"It would explain why they can barely put up a fight," Felix and Sylvain said simultaneously.

"Ah, so you did notice," Felix said.

"Hard not to when I faced down most of them," Sylvain said.

"Oh dear… it seems they've seen through Seiros' little scheme," Sothis said.

"What does it matter if they were trapped here?" Byleth asked. "We were tasked with killing them. That should be your only concern."

"No, that's… if they were trapped here for weeks, this isn't a battle, Professor," Ingrid said. "This is just a slaughter!"

"The Church… condoned this?" Mercedes asked. "No, no… this isn't right. We can't do this. That woman I… Oh, Goddess, what have I done?"

"… You and the boar really are made for each other," Felix said, sheathing his sword. "I won't get in your way… but I'll have no more part in this. I'm a swordsman, not a butcher."

"C'mon, Professor… surely Lady Rhea didn't explicitly say to kill everyone, right?" Sylvain asked. "If they're surrendering, let's just capture them. If we bring them back to the monastery and then the Church decides to kill them, well… at least they got a chance."

"… You refuse to fight?" Byleth asked.

"… If it's our mission, it's our mission," Annette said, surprising everyone. She readied her axe and approached the two priests, one whimpering while the other began praying. "We have a duty, but… I'll admit, I really don't like this. I'll fight, Professor, but… I don't think I want to be in charge anymore. I don't want to be responsible for this."

"… I see," Byleth said. "Then you cannot know this."

Before anyone could respond, time stopped. "Of all the things to use my power for, I certainly wasn't expecting this," she said. "So, what do you propose to prevent such a situation from occurring?"

"… I'll kill those two the moment they arrive," Byleth said.

"That… could work," Sothis admitted. She sighed. "Acting like this, it would seem we really are part of the Church now."

"Only as long as they're paying," Byleth said.

"Ah, right. It probably would reflect poorly on us if the Church's scheme was exposed and all your students returned with such grim countenances," Sothis said. The golden wheel in front of her began to turn, and events began to play in reverse.

"Enough banter. There's still enemies to deal with," Felix said. He raised his sword when he saw two people running towards them but paused when they threw themselves to the ground.

"We repent!" the first man said.

"We surrender!" the second said.

"Those-" Ingrid began, but fell silent when Byleth rushed past her, moving with enough speed to almost knock Mercedes' troops down. The priests both let out shrill cries that were swiftly silenced, Byleth decapitating the first before he thrust his sword into the mouth of the other. The second priest gagged for a moment before Byleth ripped his sword downwards, splitting open the man's throat and chest as he let him fall.

"Are you alright?" Byleth asked, glancing back at his students.

"… What just happened?" Ingrid asked.

"Professor, you… did hear them surrender, right?" Sylvain asked.

"I heard them say something that stopped all of you in your tracks," Byleth said. "At this range, you had no chance of dodging their spells."

"… You're saying they surrendered so we'd drop our guard, then they could use magic on us?" Felix asked. Byleth nodded.

"But what if they were actually surrendering?" Mercedes asked. "Shouldn't we have given them a chance?"

"If they did attack, they could easily have cast anyone here into the canyon," Byleth said, pointing his sword towards the trio in the front. They glanced behind them and noticed there was only a few steps between them and the edge of the plateau, their eyes widening at the thought. "On the battlefield, always consider your enemies' actions as a means of killing you. All you've learned and all you've accomplished means nothing if you are fooled into lowering your guard."

"… And you warned us they'd fight dirty, too," Annette said as she started slapping her head. "Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid! Somebody could have died because of that!"

"I'm here for situations like this," Byleth said. "You're still learning. I don't expect perfection from any of you, but I expect you to learn. Now, continue."

"… Maybe I have been getting complacent," Sylvain said, looking away from the canyon. There was a look of annoyance in his eyes as he looked at the corpses in front of them.

"No, we all made this mistake," Ingrid said. She gritted her teeth and readied her lance. "The only way to make up for this is to work even harder."

"For once, I agree with you," Felix said, tightening his grip on his sword.

At that, the group advanced with renewed vigor. Mercedes didn't share the same sentiment that came over the others, but her assistance was hardly necessary. The few bandits left surrounding a raised stone platform fell quickly, the trio of Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid, tearing through opponents with much more vigor than before. Annette even went to work with her axe, on the pretense that she must not have seen that ruse because she wasn't leading at the front.

"You're certainly giving this your all," Dimitri said as his group approached, most of the bandits already dispatched. "Even you, Sylvain… what happened?"

"Nothing happened… I just don't like these guys, that's all," Sylvain said as he stepped on a corpse. "You guys look alright… for the most part. Got nicked, Dedue?"

"A passing arrow," Dedue said, holding a small gash on his left arm. "I was lucky it had not been properly fired. That may have been deadly."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Mercedes said, hurrying over to heal him.

"Looks like there's only that one group left," Ashe said, focusing on the small band of men waiting atop a raised stone platform.

"I'm guessing the one with the terrible haircut at the back is the leader," Felix said.

"Seems so," Ingrid said. She turned her attention to Annette, who approached alongside Byleth and Mercedes. "How should we approach this?"

"Wait… Professor, isn't that the man who attacked us that night?" Dimitri asked.

"… It is," Byleth said, recognizing the bandit leader.

"He survived a fight against you? Is he incredibly strong or something?" Annette asked. Dimitri let out a nervous chuckle.

"Claude and I… may have distracted the Professor and let him get away," Dimitri said.

"Regardless, I will face him again," Byleth said. "Leave this to me. You may see something interesting."

"Do you want us to support you, or…?" Sylvain asked.

"No. Just watch," Byleth said.

Byleth approached the stone platform and heard an audible gasp from the man at the back. "Yo-you're… it can't be! The mercenary from before?" Kostas asked.

"The very same," Byleth said.

"Keh… so what, you're pals with the knights now?!" Kostas asked. "Leading a pack of noble brats here… are you underestimating me, dammit?! I'm the Iron King!"

"And I'm the Ashen Demon," Byleth said, stepping up onto the stone platform. The mention of his name made the men working for Kostas recoil.

"The Ashen Demon… w-wait, you're kidding me, right?! The Ashen Demon was working with the Blade Breaker?!" Kostas asked. Byleth said nothing, his response simply being to draw his dagger. "… W-whatever! You can claim all the nonsense you want, you're a damn fool for coming up here alone! Get him!"

Kostas' men let out a battle cry, charging Byleth in a frenzy. "… Will you become a demon?" Byleth asked, focusing on Kostas before he stepped forwards.

The first two strikes came in unison, but they came too late. Byleth moved under them and cut through his first two opponents like a tempest with a Combat Art, bisecting them both. He lunged forwards and drove his knife into the neck of another before yanking the body around to serve as a shield against an incoming axe. He drove his sword through the heart of his shield and the attacker behind it, tearing his knife out and hurling it into the eye of a bandit trying to flank him. When Byleth withdrew his sword, he glided over to another man and cut his arm off as he tried to swing his axe, the arm and weapon flying into the air as Byleth whipped his sword around and took off his legs just as quickly.

Rushing past his last opponent, Byleth took hold of his knife once more as he drove his sword through the man's stomach, impaling him in two places. He ripped his blades out of opposite ends as he weaved backwards, avoiding another attack while gaining momentum for a slash with both weapons. His knife and sword cut through the neck and stomach of his attacker, cutting him in three. Byleth whirled around the falling parts of his previous opponent and drove his sword into the foot of another that tried to retreat, pinning him so Byleth's dagger could pierce his heart. He withdrew his weapons quickly, and turned to see only Kostas there, his last man with him fleeing for his life after what he saw.

"… If you don't fight, you'll die," Byleth said as he watched Kostas simply stand there and tremble. As if to hammer in the point, Ashe, Felix, and Mercedes put the last fleeing bandit down with a few arrows.

"… I was already dead the moment I ended up in this damned canyon," Kostas said, seemingly coming to terms with his situation. He readied his axe and huffed, lowering his stance as if preparing to strike. "Mercenary, knight, demon, whatever the hell you are! I don't care! You're the one who's gonna die!" he bellowed.

Kostas rushed forwards with a powerful swing, his axe meeting Byleth's sword. The impact pushed Byleth back, causing Sothis to giggle. "The ritual begins," she said as Byleth pushed Kostas back, the two skidding apart as the veritable lake of blood atop the platform they were on splashed with every move they made.

Roaring as he swung, Kostas went for Byleth once again. This time, Byleth stepped forwards and trailed his sword along the ground as he swung, blood spraying upwards as he deflected the attack. He whipped his dagger around, cutting Kostas' stomach as he backed away. Kostas staggered back, clutching the wound as he growled. His muscles tensed, as if he were about to lunge, only for his legs to give out. He fell to his knees, splashing in blood as he caught his breath. "… You have been weakened too much," Byleth said.

"… What the hell are you talking about?" Kostas asked as he struggled to his feet.

"You lack the strength and energy necessary to become a demon," Byleth said. "It is a pity I could not face you sooner."

"What kind of nonsense is that?!" Kostas asked, rushing forwards once more. Byleth deflected his axe swing with a quick slash, then whipped his sword around to clash with his axe. Kostas pushed forwards with all his might, but Byleth refused to move. "Grrrgghh… you're a damned idiot if you think you've won already!"

"… You have potential, but I cannot let you live," Byleth said as he glared at his opponent. Kostas growled and tried to headbutt Byleth, only to be pushed back with enough force to send him skidding through the blood on the floor. "If you cannot become a demon, then I can only offer you death befitting your name, Iron King."

"I liked you better when you were mute, you freaky bastard," Kostas groaned as he got to his feet. He readied his axe again, and Byleth bounded towards him. Kostas threw out a wide sweep, only for Byleth to disarm him with a powerful upwards slash. Turning his body quickly, Byleth thrust his sword through Kostas' stomach and released the blade.

Gliding around his target, Byleth snatched an axe off the floor and lodged it into the back of one of Kostas' legs, forcing him to his knees. He twirled his dagger and sheathed it, grabbing another sword and axe off the floor. Byleth impaled Kostas through his left arm with the sword, pained screams erupting from him as Byleth continued and lodged the axe into his stomach. Hopping backwards, Byleth scooped up another sword and axe, prepared to finish the job. He hurled the axe forwards, the weapon spinning around once before it caught Kostas in the chest, the man's head rearing back as he howled. Leaping forwards, Byleth drove the sword into Kostas' mouth with one hand, the blade tearing through his upper back and silencing him.

"Three iron axes and three iron swords. The name Iron King might sound like it requires more tribute, but this seems fitting for the man we fought," Sothis said as Byleth backed away, leaving Kostas' corpse stuck in place.

Byleth walked to the edge of the platform and looked down at his students and their troops, all of whom wore expressions of either horror, shock, disgust, or some mixture of the three. Many of them were covering their mouths and noses, likely in a futile attempt to ward from the overflowing stench of death that now filled the area.

To the Blue Lions, Byleth stepped forth from a hellscape he had just created, his hair and face almost completely dyed maroon as blood dripped off his armor and cloak. He remained as expressionless as ever, even during the creation of what could only be described as some kind of sick art piece made from the corpse of his final opponent they were almost certain he held some kind of grudge against. His strange whisperings that were almost all unintelligible during his final battle only served to make the scene even stranger. Seeing their professor as he was now, each of them came to realize what it meant for someone to be called a demon.

"… Now that the bandits have been eliminated, we'll move onto the second part of this mission, which is only for my students," Byleth said, unsure of why his students seemed so apprehensive and simply stared at him. "You should ideally gain something from a battle. I want you all to scavenge the battlefield and take anything of value. You'll be graded on what you find, so search thoroughly."

"Umm, excuse me, Professor," the leader of Sylvain's Church Soldiers said. "Typically, the Knights of Seiros handle that after the battle. It's, umm… also a bit unfitting for students to-"

"There will be times on the battlefield when your life may depend on what you can scavenge from a corpse," Byleth said. "They must learn to scavenge, and they will begin today. The Knights of Seiros may take whatever is left behind."

"… So, we're searching the… bodies," Annette said.

"Correct. Unless you find something they may have hidden away on the battlefield," Byleth said. He turned his attention to Dimitri then. "What were those bandits defending?"

"Oh, umm… their treasure. Gold and the such," Dimitri said, reaching into the small supply bag he wore and showing off a bullion.

"Excellent work," Byleth said. "Keep that for now. We'll count it up and divide it amongst ourselves when we return to the monastery, along with whatever you manage to find. Return to me when you've all finished."

At that, the Blue Lions scattered and began to search the battlefield. Byleth simply turned back and retrieved a 'new' sword from what was left of his opponents, shaking the blood from it and sheathing it before he began searching the relevant parts of his opponents' corpses. There were a few small pouches of gold he found on a few lower bodies, but otherwise, there was nothing usable. With nothing left for him there, he decided to examine Zanado, and walked out to peer out in the direction of the ruined bridge they passed.

"… Since when has this been called the Red Canyon?" Byleth asked. Despite that moniker being added onto it or used by most of the people he spoke to, he could not bring himself to think of it as anything other than Zanado. He thought perhaps it was because the canyon itself was not actually red but felt there was something more to it.

"We seem to share that sentiment," Sothis said. "It is… almost as if we remember this place as Zanado. Though I'm certain that, at the very least, you have never been here."

"Have you been here before?" Byleth asked.

"I'd like to say I would have remembered a place such as this… but we've proven my memory is far from perfect," Sothis said. "Perhaps I have, likely before I met you."

"We should learn about this place," Byleth said.

"Yes… and in doing so, perhaps I'll learn about my past," Sothis said. "Even so, I must admit… the familiarity I have with this place is all I have. There are clearly ruins here but seeing them did not spark any memories within me. And yet… a great depth of emotion is tied to this sense of familiarity. Like joy and sorrow. Pain and love. And all things in between… If I was somehow here before, I wonder what took place."

"Destruction, judging by the ruins," Byleth said.

"… Was I here when this place was destroyed? Did I live here before then?" Sothis asked.

"Professor?" Dimitri called, getting Byleth's attention. "We've… finished our task. The Knights also came over when they saw what we were doing, and suggested we return to the monastery soon. They don't want us to march at night in our current state."

"Gather the others and prepare to march. I'll join you shortly," Byleth said.

"Right," Dimitri said.

"Seems it is time for us to depart," Sothis said. She sighed. "One day, I shall remember all that I have lost… but until then, we must continue to search for answers."

"We will," Byleth said.

After rejoining the knights, the march back to Garreg Mach was as uneventful as the march to Zanado. When they approached the town outside the monastery, however, they were immediately stopped by the staff at the gate. "I think you should use the knights' entrance," the guard said. "The Church is against bloodied knights and students parading through the streets."

With that bit of redirection, the Blue Lions were led to a lower path that approached the monastery from the side, which took them to the area near the Knights' Quarters. As it happened, there were dedicated bath areas for washing off blood, which almost everyone made quick use of. "Is there an open meeting room nearby?" Byleth asked the nearest guard.

"There are a few war rooms on the first floor," the knight replied. "They're typically used for planning, but they're usually either serving as lounge areas or empty. Try one of those."

"Thank you," Byleth said with a nod.

"It's time to divvy up the spoils," Sothis said. "I hope we don't need to threaten anyone this time. You did show them a bit of the demon, though, so we shouldn't have that problem."

Herding his students and troops along in a line through the first floor of the Knight's Quarters, Byleth came upon an empty meeting room and ushered his students and Jeralt's Mercenaries inside. "So, what exactly are we splitting again?" Ashe asked.

"Gold, jewels, and other non-essential valuables," Byleth said. "If you recovered a weapon or piece of gear, it is yours to keep."

"Is the division equal?" Dedue asked.

"Yes. Spoils are a bonus to what you usually get. It is shared equally regardless of position or responsibility," Byleth said.

"Then, what about me and Sylvain's troops?" Mercedes asked.

"Did they scavenge or help carry treasure?" Byleth asked.

"… I don't think so," Mercedes said.

"Then they don't get any," Byleth said. "Spoils are shared between those who find them."

"… Hey, is that why you told those other knights not to search?" Chordia asked. Byleth nodded, getting a laugh from her. "Nice! More for us!"

"Eh, I'm sure those other knights are going to get stuff from whatever those 'escorts' recover," Mitch said.

"Yeah. I mean, why else would they ask us not to search?" Chelle added. "They were definitely hoping we wouldn't take the good stuff first."

"I… don't think that's the case," Dimitri said. "Regardless, we are here now… I suppose I'll begin with what I found."

At that, the students and the mercenaries divided all the treasure and gold they managed to find. Once that was finished, almost everyone quickly dispersed. Byleth and Dimitri found themselves walking through the Main Hall as the sun sank below the horizon, having been the last two to leave.

"We're finally back and finished with the post-battle work," Dimitri said as he let out a huge sigh. "I'll leave the report to Lady Rhea in your hands, Professor."

Byleth nodded. Dimitri was about to speak again, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. Following his gaze, Byleth saw Edelgard and Manuela speaking a slight distance away from them.

"Huh… Edelgard," Dimitri said. He approached them, and Byleth followed. Edelgard and Manuela seemed to notice, both turning to greet them.

"Professor, Dimitri," Edelgard said.

"So the Blue Lions have returned as well. Looking no worse for wear, mind you," Manuela said with a smile.

"Has the Black Eagle House just returned from its mission as well?" Dimitri asked. "I hope there wasn't any trouble, but appearances can be misleading. You didn't actually have to fight demonic beasts, did you?"

"Of course not. Everything went according to plan," Edelgard said. She glanced at Dimitri inquisitively. "Tell me… why the concern? Perhaps you doubt my abilities? If so, your lack of insight is disappointing."

"That's… not what I meant," Dimitri said. "If I've offended you, I hope you'll accept my apology."

"Don't worry about it," Edelgard said, clearly dismissing Dimitri. She turned her attention to Manuela. "Professor, I'll be taking my leave for the day. Thank you for your guidance," she said as she walked away.

"You did well out there," Manuela called after Edelgard. The Adrestian Princess smiled and waved at her teacher as a response. Once she was gone, Manuela spoke once more. "Try not to let her get to you, Dimitri. I promise you, there's no need for concern."

"Your mission also went smoothly," Byleth said.

"It really was just a simple scouting mission," Manuela said. "I barely had to do anything, really. Edelgard and Hubert were more than capable of leading the Black Eagles without me."

"Is that so?" Dimitri asked, looking off in the direction Edelgard had left.

"This one seems rather interested in Edelgard," Sothis said. "I wonder why…"

"Puppy love?" Byleth asked. Dimitri's eyes widened as Manuela let out a shrill laugh.

"Byleth, you can't just tease your students like that! You'll embarrass them!" Manuela said.

"Haha, that's quite a lark!" Dimitri said, regaining his composure. "I had no idea you had such a sense of humor, Professor."

"Oh? Have you two not had many chances to get acquainted outside of classes and training?" Manuela asked.

"Hmm? Oh, well… I mean, we're usually both rather busy," Dimitri said. "And we… may have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"How so?" Byleth asked, surprising Dimitri.

"W-well, surely you remember me rambling about the monastery when I was only giving you as simple tour," Dimitri said.

"You are an overly talkative guide," Byleth said. "How does that affect our relationship?"

"… You asked to do anything other than hear me ramble on tour," Dimitri said.

"Because you were talking too much," Byleth said. "Is your ability to give a tour tied to our relationship?"

Sothis and Manuela let out a synchronized groan. "You two are hopeless," Sothis said.

"Byleth, Dimitri… I think you two should consider having a proper, non-school related chat soon," Manuela said. "I really hate to quote Hanneman, but… the Houses fundamentally rely on a good relationship between its Professor and its Leader. Try to forget whatever tour thing ever happened and just get to know each other."

"That's… probably for the best," Dimitri said.

"You can tell me your feelings about Edelgard then," Byleth said. Dimitri huffed as Manuela giggled.

"Oh, it'll be fun seeing how you two sort things out," Manuela said. "As much as I'd love to watch your little comedy skit, I have a few things to deal with myself. Ta-ta!"

"Goodbye, Professor Manuela… and Professor, I think I'll take my leave as well," Dimitri said.

"A good evening to you both," Byleth said with a nod. At that, both Dimitri and Manuela left, allowing Byleth to head to the library.

As soon as he began to browse the shelves, Tomas appeared as he always did, hobbling out of the shadowy areas of the library as if summoned by a visitor's presence. "Already studying, Professor? I had thought you would consider rest after a mission," Tomas greeted. "Ah, but forgive my haste. How was your first assignment with the students?"

"Simple, but perhaps too easy," Byleth said. Tomas raised an eyebrow, and Byleth elaborated. "Our targets had been considerably weakened beforehand. They offered too little resistance."

"My, that is a bit concerning," Tomas said. "I have no stomach for violence, but I've known enough knights to understand that overconfidence can be deadlier than any adversary."

Byleth nodded, his focus still primarily on browsing the shelves. "Hmm… are you looking for information on a location, Professor?" Tomas asked, noticing what books Byleth seemed to be looking over. "If it's general knowledge you seek, I recommend the Traveler's Journal series."

"Does it have a history of Zanado?" Byleth asked.

"A history of Zanado? That is… a peculiar subject," Tomas said. "Might I ask why that piques your interest?"

"Hmm… I don't think we should go around telling people you just feel like you know the place," Sothis said. "Ah, but we were interested in the ruins. That seems a fair topic."

"The ruins," Byleth said. "I looked around for a little after the battle, but I'm still curious."

"The ruins… ah, forgive my lapse in memory. Your mission was in Zanado," Tomas said. He chuckled. "I suppose it is only natural to wonder about the place. Those bridge-like stairs and building foundations that have lasted for hundreds of years are a wonder."

"Are there any books about them?" Byleth asked.

"You'll want to see the history section," Tomas said. "Travel guides describe Zanado as it is now. I don't believe the style of text was even conceived before the place fell to ruin."

"Could you point a few books out?" Byleth asked.

"Of course. I'm always pleased to see the younger generation make use of all this library has to offer," Tomas said.

Byleth followed him around the library, taking a few of the older books in the collection before retiring to his room. Intent on learning all he could that night, he and Sothis eagerly made use of what was left of her power for the day to read as much about Zanado's history as they could.


	13. Chapter 13

**General Author's Note:**** Apologies for the sudden stop in updates. My laptop cooked itself and it took a little over a week for it to be repaired properly. Additionally, I had gotten to roughly 5k words into this chapter, but it didn't sync the file to my drive, and I had to start this over from scratch. Apologies if this chapter seems less than ideal, I may be rusty.**

**Chapter 13: Post-Zanado**

The dawn of a new moon was once again signaled by a knock on Byleth's door far earlier than he preferred. Dagger in hand, he approached the door and spoke. "Who is it?" Byleth asked.

"Flayn, Professor," the voice on the other side answered. Byleth glanced back at the sword at the back of his room, considering whether he should have it on hand as Sothis let out a huge sigh.

"You held her down easily enough last time. A dagger will do just fine," Sothis said. Byleth couldn't really argue with that and opened the door to greet Flayn.

"Is the Archbishop requesting my presence again?" Byleth asked.

"Oh? How did you know?" Flayn asked.

"It was the reason for your last visit," Byleth said.

"Ah, of course. In that case, I'll be sure to make myself less predictable from now on," Flayn said. "Although, now I'm wondering if you consider me little more than a messenger girl."

Before Byleth could respond, Sothis spoke. "Why not make it a point to try and learn about this one? We might pick up on other useful things if we remain on her good side."

"I don't think being predictable is a problem," Byleth said.

"What do you mean by that?" Flayn asked.

"It allows for more chance encounters," Byleth said. "For instance, I am always eating lunch at roughly an hour past noon in the Dining Hall. If someone wished to speak with me, that would be one of their best opportunities."

"… I see," Flayn said with a smirk. "I suppose I could start frequenting the area around the same time."

"Then we may run into each other then," he said. "Is the archbishop in her chambers again?"

"Actually, she's on the terrace across from it," Flayn said. "Do you remember how to get to the third floor?"

Byleth nodded.

"Then, I won't keep you any longer," Flayn said. With that, she left Byleth's door, allowing him to properly arm himself as he usually did before he began his visit to the archbishop. The walk through the monastery was quiet as usual, Byleth's only interaction being a simple nod to Jeritza as the man opened the Training Grounds as usual.

Ascending past the second floor without any trouble, Byleth made his way to the large central area of the third floor. He took one step onto the large terrace and saw Rhea patiently awaiting him near the end. Two bottles rested on the slightly raised steps leading to the strange monument at the back, while Rhea herself held two wine glasses in her hand. "Wine at dawn? She didn't seem like the type," Sothis said as Byleth approached. Byleth would have asked who seemed like the type, but the immediate thought of Manuela answered the question for him.

"Lady Rhea," Byleth greeted, re-focusing on the situation.

"Byleth. It is a pleasure to see you," Rhea said. "Please, have a glass."

"Thank you," Byleth said. He accepted the one he was offered as he moved next to her, watching the sunlight slowly creep along the walls and floor of the monastery.

"I've heard how you and your students disposed of those bandits," Rhea said. She smirked. "You delivered on your word and more… Excellent work."

"You wanted to show them the worst parts of combat. I did what I could with the limits of being their teacher," Byleth said.

"I hope you'll continue to do so in the days to come… though there is one portion of the knights' report that interests me," Rhea said. "They claimed that you rushed forward and slew two bandits who appeared to be surrendering… would you mind explaining why?"

Byleth paused for a moment, considering what answer to go with. He could provide the rationale he had given to his students, which seemed like a safe but lengthy choice. Alternatively, he could present a wariness of the event he needed to rewind, which would be easy to communicate but far more questionable. He took a quick drink, noting the surprisingly dry and almost bitter taste of the wine before finally making his decision.

"If they surrendered, there was a chance they'd reveal their dire situation to the students," Byleth said. "I killed them before they could say anything and told the students it was a desperate ploy by the enemy to lower their guards."

Rhea took a quick drink and smiled. "There aren't many willing to act so decisively. I'm glad to see that I wasn't mistaken about the potential I saw in you," she said. "As for the bandits, I pray their souls find salvation. Though I'm uncertain as to why they targeted the students to begin with."

"There was all that treasure…" Sothis said.

"Perhaps they were paid to target them," Byleth said. Rhea glanced over to him, and he elaborated. "On my first day here, the fact that the future King, Emperor, and Sovereign were all going to be attending at the same time was widely discussed. Additionally, the bandits only pursued the future King, Emperor, and Sovereign on the night they were attacked beforehand."

"… Are you suggesting this might have been an assassination attempt against the future leaders of Fodlan?" Rhea asked.

"The amount of treasure the bandits had was disproportionate to their reputation," Byleth said. "Whatever they were supposed to do, they were given a sizable down payment."

"I see. Thank you for that," Rhea said. "The Church will continue to investigate the true cause for what has taken place. Until we know more, I ask that you support your students and relieve them of all worry."

"I'll do all I can," Byleth said.

"Good. I have high expectations of you, but I'm certain you'll exceed them," Rhea said. She and Byleth both took a drink, watching the sun rise for a little longer before she spoke again. "So, how was your time in Zanado? Am I mistaken in thinking you've never been anywhere quite like it before?"

"No," Byleth said. "The ruins were very intriguing. I would like to know more about them."

"Then I shall tell you," Rhea said. "Legend has it, in ancient times, a goddess alighted upon this world in that very canyon. For a goddess from the heavens, Zanado could only have been a temporary haven."

"A goddess?" Byleth and Sothis asked.

"Long ago, the divine Seiros received a revelation from the goddess," Rhea continued. "A gift, to help the lost. The goddess is always watching over Fódlan from her kingdom above. However, in ancient times, the goddess graced this world with her presence and offered salvation to the people here. She is the mother of all life, the arbiter of every soul."

"So, we're referring to the goddess the Church follows," Sothis said. "That still doesn't tell us anything. But I suppose there's not much else we can ask…"

"I didn't know," Byleth said.

"I see," Rhea said. She took another drink. "During your time here, I pray that you come to devote yourself to the teachings of Seiros. For now, however, I'd like you to accompany me to the audience chamber. There, we'll meet with Seteth and discuss your next assignment."

"Are we taking drinks this time?" Byleth asked. Rhea snorted as she let out a laugh.

"Oh, there are certainly times when Seteth is better received with a bottle in hand," she said. "But unfortunately, such things aren't allowed for official business."

Finishing their drinks, Rhea had him wait outside her room for a moment as she tucked both the bottle and their glasses away before joining him once more. As they began to make their way downstairs, Rhea spoke again. "Jeralt seems to be settling back into his old role as Captain of the Knights, despite his initial protest to the re-appointment," Rhea said. "Although, that's likely because the old Captain is finally able enough to handle most basic paperwork again. I'm sure you know of your father's disdain for the practice."

"I do. He always said it was mostly pointless work in the end," Byleth said.

"Does he still call it the price of bureaucracy?" Rhea asked with a slight grin.

"He does," Byleth said. She let out a content hum at that, and the duo took positions near the back of the audience chamber. As they were the only two there, they continued speaking.

"It's hard to believe that less than two moons ago, I had not seen Jeralt in over two decades," Rhea said. "Yet now, we're operating in much the same state as we had before. Even you have an air of familiarity to you, despite us having never met before… perhaps it is because I see so much of Jeralt in you."

"Is the relation so obvious?" Byleth asked.

"Perhaps not to those only looking at the surface," Rhea said. "Ah, but I must be rambling now, aren't I? It must sound quite strange."

"You have a good eye," Byleth said. "That's what the merchants say to encourage a purchase. But you could use it to describe your… appraisal of people."

"I have a good eye… hmm. Perhaps a little haughty for the Archbishop," Rhea said.

"Is Archbishop not a socially elevated position?" Byleth asked.

"It is, but I am obligated towards humility," Rhea said.

"Obligated towards humility, the Saint running her own church says," Sothis remarked.

"The more typical version would be that I see the good in people, but that wouldn't explain our situation," Rhea said. "As close of a friend I consider your father to be, I do not believe, nor do I want you to believe, that our affinity stems solely from your relationship to him."

"As you wish," Byleth said with a nod.

"Lady Rhea, shall I-" Seteth began as he stepped into the Audience Chamber. Byleth assumed he was going to say 'send for the Professor' or something along those lines judging by the surprised look on his face, but he quickly recovered. "- send for our other guest?"

"Other guest?" Sothis asked.

"Please," Rhea said with a nod. Seteth simply turned back and whispered something to somebody near the door before joining them at the back.

"She will be here shortly, Archbishop," Seteth said. "Professor, I'm surprised to see you here already. Did someone inform you of the schedule for months beginning on days of rest?"

"I did," Rhea said before Byleth could answer. Seteth accepted that answer, and simply took his spot next to Rhea. "Now then… Professor, we have a new mission for you and your students."

"We have received reports that Lord Lonato has rallied troops against the Holy Church of Seiros," Seteth said.

"Ashe's sponsor is challenging the Church?" Byleth asked.

"Ah, so you've some knowledge of the perpetrator," Seteth said.

"Lord Lonato is a minor lord of the Kingdom. He has been showing open hostility towards the Church for some time now," Rhea said. "Considering your class and students, I felt this particular mission would be most suitable for them. But I'm getting ahead of myself… Seteth, please continue."

"Of course," Seteth said. "As we speak, a vanguard unit from the Knights of Seiros is already on its way to the enemy's stronghold, Castle Gaspard. Lord Lonato's army is nothing compared to the knights. It's quite possible the rebellion has already been suppressed."

"Even so, I would like for your class to travel with the knights' rear guard to deal with the aftermath," Rhea said. "Given your performance during the last mission, I am certain you can most effectively communicate the true purpose of this one. Surely you know what it is?"

"Show what happens to those who oppose the Church," Byleth said. Rhea nodded.

"… War zones are unpredictable," Seteth said, obviously a little uncertain of how to handle the situation. "We do not expect you will have cause to battle, but be prepared for the worst."

Footsteps followed Seteth's statement, and Byleth glanced back to see a tanned woman with blonde hair in white armor approaching them. She had a small red cape tied around her waist that obscured her right leg. "Excuse me," the woman said with a bow to Rhea and Seteth. "You sent for me, Lady Rhea?"

"Yes. Professor, this is Catherine," Rhea said. "She will be leading the knights whom you will be accompanying."

"Nice to meet you," Catherine said, turning towards Byleth.

"This isn't our first meeting. We brawled during training," Byleth said.

"Hey, you remembered that!" Catherine said.

"I don't forget other demons," Byleth said. Catherine let out a little chuckle at that.

"I'm glad to see you two are already on friendly terms," Rhea said. "Professor, Catherine is one of our bravest knights, and that is no small feat. Only an exceptional few can become Knights of Seiros, and she stands out among them."

"Not surprising, considering the soldiers we trained were practically villagers," Sothis said.

"I expect you to inform your students of this task when classes resume tomorrow, Professor. Until then, you may spend the day as you wish," Rhea said. "Catherine, that will be all."

"Thank you, Lady Rhea," Catherine said with a bow. Byleth simply nodded, and with that, the two left the audience chamber. "So, Byleth, was it?" Catherine said the moment they were headed down to the first floor. "You and Lady Rhea seem pretty close. What's up with that?"

"Why's she interested in our relationship with the Archbishop? Well, we might as well learn about her while giving out some basic information," Sothis said.

"I'll tell you over breakfast," Byleth said.

"Oh, you're grabbing a bite? Nice, I was kinda hungry myself," Catherine said. "Mind if we swing by the Greenhouse? I wanna see if someone else can join us."

"Is Shamir off today?" Byleth asked as he began heading in that direction.

"Yeah, she's… hey, wait. How'd you know who I was talking about?" Catherine asked.

"I've seen Shamir there in the morning," Byleth said. "She likes looking at the sunflowers."

"Is that what she's doing?" Catherine asked. Byleth nodded, and Catherine scratched her head. "I thought she just liked the air around there."

Taking a quick walk past the student dorms, the two of them found themselves at the Greenhouse. As Byleth had seen before, Shamir was standing near the sunflowers and aware of their presence before they were in speaking range. "Hey, Shamir! Why didn't ya tell me you already knew the new guy, huh?" Catherine called as they approached.

"You never asked," Shamir said. "What brings you here? Got a job again?"

"A job?" Catherine asked, glancing at Byleth.

"No. Catherine was wondering if you could eat with us," Byleth said.

"Tch. You get dragged into this to pressure me?" Shamir asked.

"Hey, I just suggested we bring you along," Catherine said. "When you say it's pressuring, you're gonna make me feel bad here."

"That's the point," Shamir said.

"What?! You cheeky… you're lucky I know you better," Catherine began. Shamir smirked at that.

"Fine, fine. I'll tag along. Maybe today's meal will have taste," Shamir said.

"Doubtful," Byleth said. Shamir hummed at that, joining the duo as they headed into the Dining Hall.

There were few people eating at the time, but one group in particular seemed alert to Byleth's odd group. "Well, that's an auspicious sight," Dimitri said, getting the attention of his peers. "The Professor seems to be making himself acquainted with Thunder Catherine."

"Or he's found himself two lovely ladies to start the day," Sylvain said. "What do you think, Felix? Ingrid?"

"If he's having breakfast with the Knights, maybe they have something to do with our next mission," Ingrid said.

"I hope so. If we're going to accompany them into battle, I'd like the chance to see how Thunder Catherine fights," Felix said.

"So would I… though now that you mention it, you've sparked my curiosity," Dimitri said. "I wonder who would win, between Thunder Catherine and the Professor?"

"Thunder Catherine, hands down," Ingrid said. "I doubt the Professor completely outclasses her in skill or speed, and Thunderbrand can more than make up for any difference in power they have."

"I don't know about that one," Sylvain said. "The Professor's got a whole bag of tricks we've barely scratched the surface of. I wouldn't be too surprised if he's got a few methods of handling someone with a big advantage on him."

"Even without tricks, the location of the fight could change the victor," Felix said. "On an open field, no cover, Thunder Catherine's got the advantage. In a confined space, where Thunderbrand can't be swung properly, the Professor will have the upper hand."

"All valuable inputs… it only makes me want to see such a battle even more," Dimitri said. He watched as the trio took a spot a few tables away, wondering what they could be talking about as they settled into their meal.

"Ok. Now that we're here, let's get right into it," Catherine said.

"This was an event?" Shamir asked.

"He's gonna tell me why he and Lady Rhea get along so well," Catherine said. "And you are going to tell me if he's lying. So, Professor, what's the deal?"

"Never agreed to this," Shamir said. Catherine ignored her, instead moving to take a large drink of water.

"If she's going to make this an interrogation, we should have some fun with it," Sothis said. "Oh, try one of those old jokes…"

"Contrary to popular belief, pleasuring a holy woman is easy," Byleth said. Catherine's eyes almost burst out of her head as she tried not to spit water. Her reaction got a snort and small cackle from Shamir and Sothis, all while Byleth went about preparing to eat as if he said nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wh-what is that supposed to mean?" Catherine asked as she recovered.

"We have pleasant conversations," Byleth said. He took a forkful of egg and fried potato before looking at Catherine. "What did you think it meant?"

"That… Shamir, is he full of crap?!" Catherine asked.

"I don't know, he's a tough one to read," Shamir said as she masked an amused smile with one hand.

"Ugh… traitor," Catherine said. She sighed, then turned her attention back on Byleth. "… Assuming you are telling the truth about having 'pleasant conversation', is that really it?"

"For the most part," Byleth said. "I think the rest of it comes from her friendship with my father."

"… So you think Lady Rhea thinks of you as… what, her nephew?" Catherine asked. Byleth nodded. "Huh… that's a little weird, but I guess anyone would be extra nice to an old friend's kid."

"From what I've heard, she and Captain Jeralt don't talk all that much," Shamir said. "Then again, he is going back into his old job. Maybe they just fell back into a rhythm."

"She mentioned something like that," Byleth said.

"But speaking of rhythm…" Sothis said.

"You two get along well," Byleth said. "Have you known each other long?"

"You could say that," Shamir said.

"Aww, don't be like that. I was the first person to team-up with you when you joined the Knights," Catherine said. "We're practically partners at this point. We don't get put to work together too often, but when we do… well, maybe you'll get a chance to see that someday."

"We have a few years history of working together… and as you can see, we occasionally meet-up during our free time," Shamir said.

"And how about you? Is there anyone backing the ol' Ashen Demon through thick and thin?" Catherine asked.

Byleth considered if there was anyone he had that could be considered a 'partner' in work, and found nothing. He glanced over to the empty seat next to him, where Sothis sat and seemingly considered the question with about as much success as he had. "… Jeralt, maybe?" Sothis suggested, though she clearly wasn't very pleased with that answer. "I mean, you can't say me. Oh, wait, what about your dagger? It has a… wait. Did we ever name it? Hmm… well, it would sound awkward to just make a name up now, so… who to say, who to say…"

"… Hey, it's not that serious a question," Catherine said, suddenly feeling a bit awkward with Byleth intently staring at the empty seat next to him.

"I almost thought we'd found a handsome man you could flirt with, but you've somehow screwed even this up," Shamir whispered.

"Well excuse me for just bouncing back a question," Catherine whispered.

"… No, not really," Byleth said, turning his attention back to them. "My father comes to mind, but I have a feeling that isn't the kind of partner you're referring to."

"Ahh, is that so? W-well, then-" Catherine began.

"Don't worry about it," Shamir said. "It's difficult to maintain that kind of relationship as a wandering mercenary. You work with different faces in different places all the time. I'd be surprised if you found a partner of any sort with your work history."

"We did travel all across Fodlan," Byleth said. With that, they fell back into silent eating, with even Catherine deciding that a quiet meal was the best way to smooth over the slight mishap she had.

Once they had finished, the group had quick partings. Catherine and Shamir decided, or rather, Catherine decided, that they would go to the Training Grounds. Byleth went the opposite way, going towards the marketplace by passing the Fishing Spot. He disregarded the almost sleep-fishing Linhardt perched comfortably on the dock, his attention instead drawn to Jeritza. The masked combat instructor stood near the far edge of the water, looking out onto it with a blank expression.

"What?" Jeritza asked, having noticed Byleth's approach. "I desired fresh air."

"I see," Byleth said, taking a moment to look in the direction Jeritza was staring. He saw nothing but the other side of the pier that showcased the side of the Greenhouse, with windows barely offering a glimpse inside. A strong breeze blew past them, their hair whipping past their faces for a few moments before it settled down.

"The wind feels nice today," Byleth and Sothis said in unison.

"Hmph," Jeritza replied, seemingly not intent on entertaining conversation.

"If you're looking for entertainment, Thunder Catherine is in the Training Grounds," Byleth said.

"Is she? …I suppose she'll suffice," Jeritza said.

"Suffice?" Byleth asked.

"Like other Knights, she refuses to use real steel," Jeritza said.

"That's unfortunate," Byleth said. Jeritza glanced at him. "… Do you disagree?"

"… No," Jeritza said. "Though I am… no. Never mind. That's enough air for now."

"Show her something good," Byleth said as Jeritza began to leave. "Perhaps you'll pique her interest."

"I'll do as I please," Jeritza said.

"Then I'll collect my ill-gotten gains," Byleth said, shaking the satchel he wore. Jewelry rattled about inside, getting a simple hum in response. With that, the two went their separate ways.

"Did the lack of a partner get to you that much?" Sothis asked as she floated alongside Byleth. "While I would certainly appreciate having someone of his skill on our side, I'm still unsure of his character."

"I don't really understand this partner concept," Byleth said. "But I enjoy our little talks."

"You find those enjoyable?" Sothis asked. She sighed. "Now I'm certain you need more time on the battlefield. This much calm is making you lose your mind."

Byleth ignored that comment, heading down to the marketplace and going into the small corner with local vendors. As he recalled, there was a certain one that offered to buy anything and made his way to the 'red tent near the back'. Surely enough, a small tent was set-up in a corner that had its two flaps hanging open, though the inside of the place was completely obscured. Taking one step inside, Byleth quickly realized the tent was arranged in such a way to mask its size.

"Welcome, welcome!" a cheery red-haired shopkeeper greeted, finger on her chin as she sat behind a small wooden stand inside of her own tent. "You're a new face. What brings you here?"

"Selling some things the other shops won't take," Byleth said, approaching the stand.

"Oh, fair warning! This shop is on Church property, so there are certain things I will not take to keep my shop running," the keeper said. "But, I've got a sister who operates on the other end of town, who can move things like that quickly if you really need to get rid of it!"

Byleth paused at that, taking another look at the shopkeeper. Sothis did the same, looking around the shop and noticing what an odd collection of things were on sale. "… I suppose we just aren't having normal conversations today," Sothis said.

"… Do you take jewelry recovered from bandits?" Byleth asked.

"With pleasure," the shopkeeper said with a nod. At that, Byleth began to produce his portion of the spoils from the last mission, sorting them out as the shopkeeper began taking them piece by piece for appraisal with a magnifying glass and small glowing metal pin that seemed to change color based on what it last touched.

The shopkeeper continued to work in relative silence for a few minutes, only muttering to herself occasionally as she jot down some notes and moved from piece to piece. Byleth looked around the shop a little as she did, noting the odd little plaque with what he assumed was her name, 'Anna', on it near the corner of her desk. Upon closer inspection, almost all of the odd items, from the books, scrolls, and masks to the weapons, cooking ware, and odd containers around the shop all had a small tag that said 'Anna' on it somewhere.

"Sorry for the wait!" Anna said, getting Byleth's attention. "You've actually brought in some real quality pieces here! It's a good thing you're selling to me and not some random pawn scammer, let me tell you. These necklaces in particular have some real quality make… I gotta wonder if these bandits raided a noble's second home or something with stuff like this."

"What do you mean?" Byleth asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that these pieces are better than usual," Anna said.

"I still intend to sell them to you," Byleth said, sensing that she seemed to have said too much. "But I was slightly curious about where this could have come from. The bandits I killed for these were of little to no repute."

"Oh, is that all?" Anna asked. Byleth nodded. "Well, if you're really curious… there's a guild of Jewelers based in Enbarr that primarily caters to people on the real upside of the Adrestian Court. You know, people with ties to the Six or the Imperial Household itself. At least, they used to until the Empires' finances fell into something of a decline in recent years. They've moved over to the Alliance, and their wares are more commonly found in the richer territories. Any of the areas belonging to a member of the Roundtable would see wares like this. Oh, and it would be almost common in the capital, Derdriu."

"… Doesn't help that Remire is almost equidistant from those general areas," Byleth muttered, considering the only other location he knew the bandits had been.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"Nothing to be concerned about. Thank you," Byleth said.

"No problem! Now, as for what I can give you for these babies…" Anna said, once again looking over the pieces Byleth was offering. After a few moments of contemplation, she made her offer. "Six thousand gold."

Byleth considered his haul, noting three necklaces, two bracelets, two rings, and three notably broken pieces. "… Six and the dagger hanging under the masks," Byleth said, recognizing the weapon's handle as very similar to his own.

"Good eye," Anna said with a smirk. "You got it. Bring the dagger here, would you?" Byleth did as instructed, only for Anna to unsheathe it and prick her finger with it. She dabbed her own blood on the tag with her name, causing it to spark for a moment before it faded away.

"What kind of magic was that?" Sothis asked, eyes wide at what she saw.

"Oh, don't worry about that. That was just a little anti-thief trick," Anna said. "I removed it since you bought this. Hold onto that and let me get a bag of gold for ya."

After receiving his payment, Byleth took his leave of Anna's shop and hurriedly returned to his room to store his excess gold. With that out of the way, he quickly fell into his regular routine. He went to the Training Grounds, though it seemed almost everyone else had left when he arrived, leaving him to perform his routine in peace. Afterwards, he made his way back to the Greenhouse to take care of his gardening as usual, with nobody save the usual garden staff around while he worked. After sorting through what he had gotten, the appointed time for his meal with Flayn had arrived.

Heading for the Dining Hall once more, Byleth found himself almost running into Dimitri near the end of the Dormitories. "Ah, Professor. You seem to be holding up well today," Dimitri said.

"What do you mean?" Byleth asked.

"Well, forgive me if this seems odd, but I saw you eating breakfast with Thunder Catherine and having quite the conversation," Dimitri said. "I just thought you must be having a good day after making such an acquaintance."

"… I suppose I am having a good day, all things considered," Byleth said after a moment. "I'm actually going to become better acquaintances with someone else now. Would you like to join me?"

"… Pardon, but I don't quite-" Dimitri began.

"Want to eat?" Byleth asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Oh, you're having lunch with someone! Haha, sorry, I got a bit confused there. I'd love that," Dimitri said. Byleth nodded, continuing his trip of surveying the Dining Hall with Dimitri now in tow. Recalling Manuela's advice, Dimitri tried to avoid the silence he and Byleth naturally fell into with small talk. "So, Professor, who are you dining with today? I've heard you share lunches with all kinds of wo-wo-wonderful company."

"Have you met Flayn?" Byleth asked.

"Flayn… I don't believe I have. Is that a student here?" Dimitri asked.

"No. She is a girl that lives in the monastery. She's related to Seteth," Byleth said. "She also likes fish, which the Dining Hall is serving for lunch today."

"I see. Then it should be quite a nice meal," Dimitri said.

Once they entered the Dining Hall, Byleth quickly found Flayn apparently inspecting the wall of teas. "Flayn, what a coincidence," he greeted.

"Professor. What brings you here?" Flayn asked.

"I was planning on eating with Dimitri. Would you like to join us?" Byleth asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose… but since you're offering, I suppose I could join you," Flayn said. "Would that be alright, Dimitri?"

Dimitri, who had thought this was a planned meeting, took a moment to respond. "… Of course," he managed.

"Lovely! Let us away," Flayn said. Byleth nodded and followed the girl into line while ensuring Dimitri kept up. After a quick period of gathering their meals, they found seats. "Now then, we simply must clear up this lack of knowledge about each other. So please, tell me about yourself. I'm quite interested in the kind of life you've lived until now."

Dimitri's ears perked up at that, but he said nothing. After thinking for a few moments, Byleth spoke. "I'm Byleth Eisner, but over my last decade of work as a mercenary travelling with my father, I've become better known as the Ashen Demon. Although, I've spent my entire life travelling around and only occasionally stayed with trusted associates when my father took more dangerous work when I was too young to fight."

"So you spent time away from your father… that must have been frightening," Flayn said.

"Why would it be frightening?" Byleth asked.

"Well, if he was off fighting, surely you must have been worried," Flayn said. When Byleth responded with a blank stare, Flayn elaborated. "Suppose he had been hurt, or even worse, defeated?"

"Did something like that happen to your father?" Byleth asked.

"Hmm? No, not at all, but… I just thought that perhaps it may have been difficult, being unable to do anything while your only family fought," Flayn said.

"That certainly sounds like a personal experience," Sothis chimed.

"I see," Byleth said. "I never really thought it was difficult. It was just waiting. I often had other things to do."

"Of course. What kinds of things did you do before you began your life as a mercenary?" Flayn asked.

"I trained. I fished. I learned odd skills and gardened," Byleth said.

"My, the way you phrase it makes your youth sound terribly simple," Flayn said.

"I was told childhood was supposed to be simple," Byleth said.

"Because it is! No child should be living a terribly busy and complicated life unless they wish it," Sothis said.

"I suppose there is some truth to that… wouldn't you agree?" Flayn said, now glancing at Dimitri.

"… It certainly sounds rather unfortunate to have a terribly complicated childhood," Dimitri said. "I imagine there is no pleasant version of such a history."

"And now this one seems to speak from experience," Sothis said.

"Ah, but I fear we are veering the conversation towards unsavory topics," Dimitri said. "Surely, Professor, there must have been other parts of your childhood aside from… preparing to become a mercenary. Other things than simply acquire various life skills."

"Perhaps you had a good friend for a period," Flayn suggested. "Oh, or maybe you even had a 'crush' growing up. Ah, and your stoicism now is the byproduct of rejection the one time you put your heart on the line… yes, you must tell us this heart-wrenching tale!"

"Somebody's been reading too many books," Sothis said.

"… I don't remember anything in my life like that," Byleth said.

"Of course, it would be too difficult. Like your emotions, you must have locked such an event deep within the confines of your heart. How else could you continue, filled with dread and regret?" Flayn said, flourishing dramatically as she spoke.

"I… think you may be making a few too many assumptions," Dimitri said.

"Surely I am not… am I?" Flayn asked.

"You are," Byleth said.

"Ah… well then, please forgive my flight of fancy," Flayn said with a little nod.

"Have such things ever happened to you?" Byleth asked. Flayn giggled at that.

"How interesting my life would be if it did… but alas, my brother has been very adamant in preventing any such situations from occurring," Flayn said. "Unfortunately, Professor, I find myself in much the same situation as yourself. I spent most of my youth constantly moving about and was sick for a great deal of time. Even now, I spend most of my time doing little other than idly passing my days. They are peaceful and they are pleasant, but there is… something lacking."

"And this conversation is an attempt to remedy it," Byleth and Sothis said simultaneously.

"Were my intentions that easy to read?" Flayn asked. Byleth nodded, eliciting a sigh from Flayn.

"Forgive my interruption," Dimitri said, getting their attention. "But Flayn, if you spend most of your days idling and now feel as though something is lacking… perhaps you require an occupation of some sorts to enjoy a sense of fulfilment?"

"A sense of… fulfilment?" Flayn asked.

"You know, the feeling that you accomplish something daily. From what I understand, you seem to lack any major personal goals aside from… socialization, I suppose," Dimitri said. "Have you considered enlisting as a student at the Officers Academy, or even working for the Church directly?"

"You could also consider a training regimen," Byleth said. "The commitment is not as binding as a job, but it is still something you can work towards."

"… That may be difficult," Flayn said. "Given my previous illnesses, my brother is often fearful that any kind of hard work may be dangerous for me."

"Truly? That… is unfortunate to hear," Dimitri said. "Is there no way to change his position on this?"

"You… know who my brother is, correct?" Flayn asked. Dimitri chuckled.

"Actually, I do not," he said.

"… Perhaps it is best that you don't find out, then," Flayn said. "He can be… quite troublesome."

"Is that so? I think I'd have heard of a very troublesome fellow patrolling the monastery by now," Dimitri said. Flayn nervously chuckled.

"It might be best for you not to think about it much," she said.

"What about an assistant position?" Byleth asked. "I don't believe the work would be strenuous, and it would provide an ideal environment to learn."

"Assistant position… as in, I simply aid someone with an existing job?" Flayn asked. Byleth nodded. "Hmm… there may be some merit to that idea."

"It certainly sounds beneficial for little cost, so long as it isn't anything like an apprenticeship or serving as a squire," Dimitri said. "I think that will be your best option… aside from simply becoming a student, that is."

"Good, good… we've certainly gotten on her good side," Sothis said as the trio went on with their meal. "Dimitri was quite helpful here… and the boy says you two had an awkward relationship. Phooey! You're actually rather attuned without even trying."

Once they had finished, Flayn hurriedly went off to find her brother, leaving Byleth and Dimitri as they made their way back towards the Dormitories. "Well, that was a rather enlightening conversation… for all parties, I feel," Dimitri said. "Is this your idea of taking Professor Manuela's advice?"

"Yes," Byleth said. "As you know, I don't often speak more than necessary. I believed a third party would serve as an effective guide to a conversation where we learn about one another."

"I see… although, I feel as if I haven't shared anywhere near as much about my past as you have," Dimitri said.

"If it troubles you, don't," Byleth said. Dimitri was about to say something, but Byleth spoke again. "I don't need to know things you don't want to share. I know you. That is enough."

"… Thank you for that," Dimitri said. "I had thought perhaps you felt as if I didn't trust you, but I'm glad to hear that isn't the case. Professor… you are more understanding than I realized."

"Is that so?" Byleth asked, glancing at Dimitri. The Prince of Faerghus expected a playful look on his Professor's face but was met by one that seemed genuinely interested in the answer.

"W-well… yes," Dimitri said, unsure of how else to answer.

"I see," Byleth said. "Perhaps that's why I picked up teaching so quickly."

Dimitri chuckled at that. "It's certainly a desirable quality in a Professor," he said.

With that, the two parted ways. Taking his bath for the night shortly after he returned from his room, he had intended to return a number of the books he previously borrowed to the library that night. As he made his way towards the second floor at night, a light from the Officers Academy caught his attention. "Is someone working at this hour?" Sothis asked as he made his way onto the grassy turf outside the three main classrooms. There was a dim candlelight coming from the Blue Lions classroom, and upon closer inspection, saw the person inside.

Annette was busy pacing around the desk with the candle on it, brow furrowed as she seemingly went over something repeatedly. "I wonder how long she's been like that," Sothis thought with an amused grin. Byleth decided to check for her, making his presence known by knocking on the side of the classroom door as he entered.

"Wah! Who's- oh, hello Professor!" Annette said, whirling on Byleth the moment he knocked on the door.

"Good. You're still alert," Byleth said as he approached her.

"Right, right… hey, you actually came at a great time! Do you have a moment?" Annette asked.

"What do you need?" Byleth asked.

"Well, I have this book of battle tactics I borrowed from the Knights," Annette said, shaking the book she held to showcase it. "There's one part that I just don't understand… Do you think you could explain it to me?"

"I should be able to," Byleth said.

"Or else you really are just here because the Archbishop likes you," Sothis added.

"Great! Thank you so much!" Annette said. Byleth didn't know why he was being thanked for agreeing to try and help, but said nothing and simply took the seat she pulled for him. She sat down next to him and plopped the book in front of the duo, quickly scanning the page. "It's about this diagram here… I don't get why the knights are grouping up in the forest there. I just can't see the advantage to a formation like that."

Byleth took a moment to examine the diagram, paying special attention to the supposed movements from the forest when the enemy was in a number of positions. "… This is an option play," Byleth said.

"Option… play?" Annette asked.

"I believe the official terminology is… 'adaptative multifunctional stratagem'," Byleth said, recalling his father struggle with that name when trying to explain one of their plans to a group of knights they were working with. "But everyone who's fought on a real battlefield will tell you this is an option play."

"Adaptative multifunctional stratagem… I see why it needed a different name," Annette said as she scratched her head. "So, what's that mean exactly?"

"An option play is a set of maneuvers that can be chosen from or combined to combat a number of situations," Byleth said. "Usually, they are implemented in a very simple form, where the enemy is expected to take an action that is explicitly accounted for and troops react accordingly. They rely heavily on having a position that the enemy should not be able to control under normal circumstances, which is what allows them to work against various situations. At a higher level, option play responses can be mixed and matched to handle situations they have not originally planned for. That's the kind of situation this diagram is referring to."

"Wait… so then, when it has the horsemen rush back into the forest with the armored knights here but then has all foot soldiers down here, does that mean…?" Annette asked.

"The horsemen draw the enemy in and join up with the armored knights, who have taken position in the forest. The horsemen originally flee, and the pursuing enemy is intercepted by the armored knights. The horsemen then spread out and perform a pincer attack while the foot soldiers to the south create a perimeter along the forest's edge to try and contain the enemy," Byleth said. "This plan seems to revolve around creating an open pathway where the horsemen can stampede through an enemy repeatedly. It's risky, but any opponent caught in it will suffer large losses unless they can break through the forest."

"… I'm starting to get it now…" Annette said. "The knights all group up because they're basically a roadblock, so the enemy has that 'a-ha, there they are' moment and charges in to try and take them all out. But then the horsemen turn tail and run, leaving the enemy to battle the knights and foot soldiers before they return and wreak havoc in their lines!"

"Yes. But remember, this diagram is only showing one outcome. Note the option of having the horsemen abandon their horses and send them out as distractions," Byleth said. "This example prioritized causing maximum damage, but a slower approach that gives the enemy the chance to escape while minimizing losses to the knights."

"Oh, I see that too… wait. You could also have the horsemen break and go around the forest, splitting your armored knights and foot soldiers to try and attack from the cover of the trees as the horsemen are chased," Annette said.

"Exactly. The diagram only seemed strange because it was showing multiple strategies at the same time, instead of one particular example," Byleth said.

"So… if I think about it like that, then I should be able to get the rest of this too," Annette said. "Hehe, I finally get it! You're a great teacher, you know?"

"I'm happy to help," Byleth said.

"I knew asking you was the right idea," Annette said. "I just love learning new things. That's why I came to the Officers Academy. I want to learn magic, battle tactics, martial arts, and, and... Well, all kinds of stuff! I'm learning more now than I have in my whole entire life! Speaking of, I'd better go visit the library for some research before magic practice, which is right before axe training…"

"Be mindful of your limits," Byleth said.

"Should you really be saying that, with how you try to make the most of your time?" Sothis asked.

"I know, but I can't just relax," Annette said. "I've always found it more tiring to laze around doing nothing. I have to have something to do. Like, on my days off, I need to get up early and take care of the cleaning first, or I just...can't relax. Know what I mean?"

"I know the feeling," Byleth said, realizing she was acting very much like how he had when he was in a hurry to fight on his father's level. Sothis had a point, considering that even now, he had planned activities that would likely last him to midnight and thought he had room for more if opportunities presented themselves.

"Oh, I'm so glad you agree!" Annette said, a look of relief washing over her after hearing that. "You'd be surprised how rare it is to find people like us. Mercie never sets foot outside her room on her days off. I don't get that girl sometimes. Not to mention that… oh wait… oh no!" she continued, suddenly springing up in her seat. "I was supposed to be on cooking duty today, but I completely forgot! Sorry, Professor, but I have to run! Thanks again for your help!" she continued as she scooped up the book and broke into a run.

"… I didn't know students occasionally worked the Dining Hall," Sothis said as she and Byleth watched Annette sprint out of the classroom.

There was a small tumble nearby, followed by an outcry from Annette. "Argh, who put this stupid barrel here?!" she asked, footsteps rapidly increasing once more as she seemingly sprinted away.

"… I should try and keep that girl out of trouble in the future," Byleth said, slowly getting up. He pushed their chairs in and grabbed the candle's flame, extinguishing it and shrouding the area in darkness.

"But for now, we still have snooping of our own to do. Tonight, more insight into Zanado and a history of jewelry makers," Sothis said. Byleth nodded, emerging from the Blue Lions classroom and heading for the library once again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Rumors of a Rebellion**

"Some of them already know," Sothis said as Byleth retrieved the small colorful book from his bag once again. "Such dour expressions so early in the day surely reflects anxious expectation."

Byleth agreed, simply giving a subtle nod before he walked over to the front of the class. Dimitri was clearly concerned, Ashe appeared overly anxious, and the usual loud trio of Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid were oddly quiet, as if something was on each of their minds. Regardless, he stood at the front of the Blue Lions classroom and opened the book, once again reading a little note on the opening page before flipping forwards.

"When the warm winds blow from the sea to the south of Adrestia, residents of Fodlan know that the rainy season is upon them," Byleth began. "Before the heavy rains take their toll, the young women hurry to pick the last of the white roses. The ivory buds are woven into garlands and given as gifts to close friends or potential lovers. When towns and villages alike are filled with couples wearing matching headdresses, the Garland Moon will reveal itself for all to see."

As usual, his students were more than a little confused about the odd reading. Regardless, he put the book back without another word before returning to the front of the class. "Before we begin, there are two announcements I'd like to make," Byleth said. "Firstly, I'd like to congratulate you all on your performance in Zanado. I had high hopes for all of you, and you exceeded them."

"Good, a nice message before a much less savory discussion," Sothis said with a smirk. "You seem to have quickly gotten the hang of handling these children. Those books on teaching weren't wasted."

"Next, I'll brief you on this month's assignment," Byleth continued. "The Church of Seiros has received reports that Lord Lonato, a Kingdom noble, has rallied troops against it. As of this moment, the Knights of Seiros are either heading towards Lonato's forces or are currently engaging them. Our mission for this month is to travel with the Knight's rear guard and deal with the aftermath of the main conflict. We are not expected to engage the enemy ourselves, but as a precaution for entering a war zone, we will proceed as if we are heading into battle. Are there any questions?"

"Is the Church really attacking Lord Lonato?!" Ashe blurted. Most of the other Blue Lions turned their attention to him, the boy seemingly struggling to keep himself from standing up and shouting.

"Never mind, you clearly still don't know how to deal with them," Sothis said. Byleth wondered how she would have delivered the message, but Sothis silenced him. "You don't have time to worry about that! Pacify Ashe, quickly!"

"From what I've been told, Lord Lonato was the aggressor," Byleth said. Ashe's face twisted, the boy looking as if he were about to scream. Byleth quickly shifted focus. "I have heard nothing about targeting Lord Lonato himself, so he may remain unharmed. If his forces surrender, the Church may-"

"Don't you dare say 'spare him'!" Sothis warned.

"- be lenient in their judgment," Byleth finished.

"… R-right… sorry," Ashe said, seemingly calming down somewhat. He sat back down amidst a plethora of concerned gazes, but he seemed ignorant of them all.

"You cannot let it end like that," Sothis said. "This is where comforting happens! You've seen that before, haven't you?"

"I understand your concern, Ashe," Byleth said, recalling a small talk he overheard his father having with one of their clients. "Lord Lonato is very important to you. But right now, we're at odds with him and his men. If possible, I'm certain the Church will try to sort things out with as little bloodshed as possible. For now, all we can do is wait and see what happens."

Ashe said nothing, simply nodding at Byleth's message. Deciding it was all he could do, Byleth dropped the issue and continued on with their scheduled class as usual, though it was obvious that most of the students weren't paying full attention. At the end of the day's lectures, he met Dimitri waiting outside the classroom after the rest of the Blue Lions had dispersed. "Professor… do you have a moment?" Dimitri asked.

"Of course. There are two hours until tutoring begins," Byleth said. He took one look at Dimitri and had an idea of what they were about to talk about. "This is about the upcoming mission, correct?"

"Yes," Dimitri said. He sighed. "I'm… having mixed feelings about this assignment. This whole situation is… excuse me. I should probably have organized my thoughts first."

"It's fine. Walk with me," Byleth said. Dimitri nodded, following Byleth around the Officers Academy back towards the dorms.

"… I suppose it would be best to explain the cause of my concerns first," Dimitri said. "Professor, how much do you know about the current political climate in Faerghus?"

"I assume it's gotten worse in the past few years," Byleth said. "The number of jobs requiring mercenaries has increased since I started working. Additionally, if your father is gone and you aren't the ruler…"

"It's as you think," Dimitri said. "After Faerghus lost its king, there were many rebellions. Even now, conflicting nobles and organizations still squabble over what power they can claim while I am still too young to ascend the throne. I think it likely that Lord Lonato's provocations are related."

"Would he have any reason for starting a rebellion?" Byleth asked.

"I struggle to think of any reason he could have," Dimitri said. "Gaspard land is neither lacking in size or resources, and both the house and Lord Lonato himself have remained highly respected even after the loss of Faerghus' king."

"In short, something's wrong with this situation," Byleth said. Dimitri nodded.

"Doubtless, there are times when one must take up their blade, even if there's no chance of winning. But this... It's downright senseless. Lord Lonato knows better. If he had enough allies to back his rebellion, it would be a different matter..." Dimitri said.

"Are there any we should be worried about?" Byleth asked.

"… What do you mean?" Dimitri asked.

"Can you think of any potential allies Lord Lonato may have?" Byleth asked. "Are there houses or organizations that oppose the Church near him?"

"That oppose the Church?" Dimitri asked, his eyes wide. "Professor, opposing the Church openly is almost unheard of… though I suppose you wouldn't know given you've only recently been introduced to it."

"Is that so? Then we should consider forces that quietly oppose the Church," Byleth said as they approached his room. "I'll look into this. For now, I'd like you to try and help the others through this. Especially Ashe."

"Of course, Professor," Dimitri said. He grinned. "And… thank you. It seems Professor Manuela was right about what happened between us at first."

"I suppose I should thank her for that when I get the chance," Byleth said as he approached his room. "I'll let you know when I learn anything. Until then, I suggest you focus on preparing for the mission itself."

"Right. I'll see you at practice in a bit, Professor," Dimitri said. At that, the two parted ways, leaving Byleth free to return his usual teaching materials to his room and prepare for the coming session.

As he prepped himself, he considered the people he could ask about the matter. The first candidate was Shamir, though considering that the Knights of Seiros had deployed he realized there was a chance she was already far from the Monastery. He considered the gatekeeper again as a potentially decent source, though he doubted he'd hear too much useful information about covert operations in the Gaspard region from people coming and going from the Monastery. His third option was to put out a request for information, though he'd need to check with a few people first. Finally, he thought about asking Lady Rhea directly.

"She'd probably dance around the question… or simply lie," Sothis said. "Even if we make good use of my ability to turn back time, we have no way of knowing what she tells us is true."

"Then we'll need to try the other option once we have a chance," Byleth said.

With the decision made, he ate a quick meal before making his way to the training grounds to prepare for sword practice. According to his schedule, Jeritza was teaching horsemanship today, leaving the entire area for Byleth and his students. Upon his entrance, he was a bit surprised to find that the area wasn't empty. Catherine appeared to have been waiting for him, the smallest smirk reaching her face as he entered. "Whaddya know, half an hour early just like they said," Catherine greeted.

"Were you waiting for me?" Byleth asked as he approached her.

"Something like that," Catherine said. "Y'see, I'm not really used to having to sit back while all the fighting is going on. But I figure with so few distractions around and there being nobody here… maybe a pair of demons like us could let loose?" she continued with a nonchalant stretch. "Besides, I heard you were interested in what the Heroes Relics could do. What better way to find out than going up against one firsthand?"

"You're looking for a fight," Byleth said.

"Yeah, and? We've both got some time to kill," Catherine said. "Plus, if you're concerned about your reputation or whatever, we're the only people here. I'll even stop if we get interrupted."

"Brazen, isn't she? Speaking to us like we're afraid she'll trounce us," Sothis said with a glare. Byleth thought it would reflect rather poorly on him if he were badly beaten in front of his students but recognized the arrogance behind Catherine's words all the same. As a fellow demon, he understood the desire for such a battle, but life as a mercenary instilled an important lesson he couldn't simply shake. If he was going to fight, he had no intention of doing so for free. Considering what she could possibly give him, he recalled their earlier interaction.

"… We'll fight on one condition," Byleth said.

"Trying to make things more interesting?" Catherine asked.

"No. I'll fight you if you agree to answer some questions," Byleth said as he approached her.

"Whatever gets you in the mood," Catherine said. She drew her sword, Thunderbrand, and raised it to shoulder level once Byleth seemed to have chosen a starting position. In a moment, the entire weapon seemed to dimly glow as if it were engulfed in flames, though it seemingly wasn't giving off any heat.

Taking a moment to examine his opponent's weapon, Byleth was immediately drawn to the stone in center of the weapon's hilt. "A Crest Stone… so that weapon uses a Saint's heart," Sothis said. "If they are capable of supporting life for so long, how much energy can they release? And what kind of power can they give?"

Byleth had no answers to those questions, his attention shifting to the rest of the weapon. Numerous spiked hooks jutted out from the main blade, and each appeared more than capable of rending flesh or catching a weapon. Overall, he would have guessed the weapon to be based on a tree if he didn't know it was named Thunderbrand. "Never seen lightning in that shape before," he said as he drew both his sword and dagger.

"Hah! I figure they just tried to make something close to it that was still stable enough to be a sword," Catherine said as Byleth prepared to fight. "So, you ready for this?"

Byleth nodded, shifting his weight ever so slightly. He noticed Catherine inch closer, her entire frame shifting to mask the slight movements of her feet. "So that's what that cape is for," Sothis noted, realizing that Byleth read her moves based on the shifting glints of light off Thunderbrand's unique shape rather than any sort of cue from her legs.

Before any further observation could be made, Catherine rushed forwards. Byleth swung his body around with as much force as he could, his sword slamming against Thunderbrand as it approached. Immediately, Byleth was thrown off by the difference of fighting against a Hero's Relic. The clash felt completely uneven, as if he had barely managed to deflect a rolling boulder rather than another weapon. Matters were only made worse when Catherine recovered instantly, whipping Thunderbrand back around with ease for a consecutive strike.

Backpedaling and barely getting his dagger up in time, Byleth barely managed to keep the blade from striking him. He felt one of Thunderbrand's spikes slide across his forearm guard, sparks erupting from his armor as he pushed the weapon away. Catherine grinned as she pressed her attack, spinning around with Byleth's deflection to give her next strike even more power. With no other option, Byleth brought his sword down with everything he could to meet it.

Thunderbrand struck once more, and Byleth was sent flying. Catherine's strike had outright launched him backwards, his vision full of nothing but the sky and clouds for a moment before his back hit the ground. He rolled backwards instinctively, placing his sword hand on the ground to stop himself once he managed to land on his knees and let the armor plating grind him to a halt.

Footsteps pierced the sound of grating metal, prompting Byleth to hurl his knife in Catherine's direction as he recovered. Glancing up as he found solid footing, he saw Catherine easily sidestep his knife and continue her approach. Trying not to let her dictate the flow of the battle, he lurched forwards with a quick thrust. Catherine swatted his sword aside with ease, leaving an opening for Byleth to throw out a punch with his now free hand.

Unlike Jeritza, Catherine saw the move coming and stooped low, ducking the attack before she rammed into Byleth's chest with her shoulder. Forced back and off balance, Byleth brought his sword around for a haphazard swing as he recoiled. Catherine swung Thunderbrand in a wide sweeping motion to counter the move, the impact once again rocking Byleth. He almost lost his footing as he slid backwards, but a few quick steps managed to keep him up and right in Catherine's range.

Gripping his sword with both hands, Byleth shifted his entire body to brunt Catherine's thrust upwards. His Crest flared to life with the motion, the surge of strength enough to properly guard against Thunderbrand's destructive blows. With both of their swords in the air as they stand face to face, both Catherine and Byleth reacted the only way they could.

The fighters began swinging wildly at one another, metal against the strange stone-like material Hero's Relics were made of. Each strike of Thunderbrand shook Byleth to his core, and he was quickly forced to begin giving ground. Catherine was relentless in her assault, even cutting off any attempt Byleth had to sidestep her as she continued pushing him into a corner with each clash of their weapons.

With his options rapidly dwindling, Byleth decided to go for an all or nothing. Blocking one final strike, Byleth released his sword. The weapon went flying as Thunderbrand finished its arc, a momentary look of surprise on Catherine's face as she watched the weapon go. In that moment, Byleth rushed forwards and grabbed both of Catherine's wrists, prepared to deliver a powerful headbutt. Catherine reacted immediately, suddenly taking a step back and delivering a low kick that tripped Byleth as he tried to deliver the headbutt. With no chance to recover, he was at Catherine's mercy as she spun around and threw him to the ground, his back slamming down onto the floor as she angled Thunderbrand against his head.

"Heh… y'know, Holy Knight is just a title," Catherine huffed. She chuckled. "I fight pretty dirty when I have to."

"… It's your win," Byleth said. He let out a huff, partially from exhaustion and partially from annoyance.

"That it is," Catherine said, getting off him and immediately offering him a hand. She spoke as she pulled him up. "Gotta say, you did way better than anyone else I've sparred against with this. I almost thought I'd have to go all-out a few times."

"You were holding back?" Byleth asked.

"Nah, not really," Catherine said. "There are a few tricks I can do with Thunderbrand, but I make it a point not to use them if I'm sparring. They… aren't exactly safe."

"But it stands that you were not fighting at your limit," Byleth said.

"Hey, I'm being serious here. Some of that stuff, I don't know if I can use it without injuring people," Catherine said. "But anyways, we-" she tried to continue before all color faded from the world.

"That will not stand," Sothis said. She huffed as Byleth glanced over at her, glaring daggers at Catherine's frozen form. She gritted her teeth, seemingly prepared to shout before she tore her gaze away and focused on Byleth. "I don't mind us losing. But to lose when she… when she was toying with us?!"

"… It cannot stand," Byleth said with a nod. "I've thought about the battle and made the necessary adjustments. I don't know if I can win, but I'll do better."

"That is all I can ask… but perhaps not all I can do," Sothis said.

"What do you mean?" Byleth asked.

"There's something I might be able to do… although I'm not certain if it'll work, or what the consequences might be," Sothis said.

"Then don't try it. We can test it some other time," Byleth said.

"… As you wish," Sothis said. She lifted her arms in front of her as a golden circle appeared once more. "Now, teach that arrogant woman who you are!"

"With pleasure," Byleth said. At that, he saw the battle with Catherine begin to play out in reverse as time flowed backwards. He took what few notes of her overall style and movements that he could, hurriedly comparing them to the new approach he developed before he found himself standing a slight distance away from Catherine, the woman's sword at the ready.

"So, you ready for this?" Catherine asked.

"Don't hold back," Byleth said with a nod.

"Heh… somebody's feeling themselves," Catherine said with a smirk. She began the same slow inch forwards she used last time, but Byleth wasn't about to let the fight begin in the same fashion once again.

Flicking his wrist, Byleth instantly tossed his dagger at Catherine. The sudden move clearly caught her off guard, his opponent taking a quick step back and swatting it away as her previously focused gaze cracked. In that moment, Byleth rushed forwards and drew the second sword he kept at his waist, making a wild slice at Catherine's midsection that she whipped Thunderbrand around to deflect.

Not bothering to contest the mighty weapon, Byleth moved with the sudden shift in his balance, turning his entire body to swing his second sword even faster for a simple overhead slash. Catherine sidestepped the attack with one quick hop, putting a bit of distance between her and Byleth.

As Byleth attempted to spin around, he knew Catherine was already rushing at his back. Quickly adjusting the grip on his weapon in the same manner he had seen Petra do so in training, he turned around with one sword held in reverse, the blade guarding the underside of his arm. Using that grip, he thrust his elbow towards Catherine's thrust. Thunderbrand caught his sword with one of its upper spikes, but the shield-like grip he used allowed him to hold his ground against her strike. With her momentum once again halted, Byleth whirled around and swung low with his second sword, aiming for Catherine's feet. She forced both of their weapons down to stop the attack, all three blades striking the ground between them and putting them in a standstill.

Their respite was only temporary as Byleth withdrew his reversed sword while simultaneously slashing upwards. Catherine leaned backwards to avoid the strike, letting go of Thunderbrand with one so she could move more freely. With his opponent seemingly in a vulnerable position, Byleth attempted to thrust with the sword Thunderbrand was no longer pinning. He only managed to pull his sword back before Thunderbrand began to crackle with red lightning.

Ripping her sword upwards as she did a backwards corkscrew flip, Catherine left an arc of red sparks overhead as she landed. The sudden strike forced Byleth to block and nearly disarmed him, the power behind the swift motion lifting him off the ground for a moment. By the time he caught his footing, Catherine was in his face and swinging.

Twirling Thunderbrand and striking both Byleth's left and right in rapid succession, Catherine forced him backwards in a matter of moments. Each of Thunderbrand's strikes carried just as much weight, but now the lightning strikes traveled along Byleth's blades and stung him directly, his metallic armor only serving to carry the energy further through his body with each strike.

"Is this what she meant? No, that can't be it…" Sothis said as Byleth flipped both of his swords around to better weather Catherine's thunderous strikes. "There must be something more to it!"

Grunting, Byleth began unleashing a flurry of punches while he held his swords in reverse, essentially striking with either the pommel or blunt side of his weapons in rapid succession. The sudden barrage stopped Catherine's advance, and Byleth wasted no time closing the distance, his Crest flaring to life. Using the base of one sword to strike the base of Thunderbrand, he forced the weapon aside to create an opening. Twirling his other sword, Byleth took aim at Catherine's chest and thrust the blade forwards.

A loud crack of thunder erupted in front of Byleth as his sword passed through nothing but red sparks. His instincts screamed at him, and he whipped himself around just in time to see a red streak strike his sword clean out of his hand and almost knock him over as it passed by. Focusing as much as he could, he saw Catherine briefly turn on her heel before she darted to the side once more, hurriedly leaving his line of sight. "Those movements… that must be Thunderbrand's power!" Sothis said. "Behind you!"

Gripping his remaining sword with both hands, Byleth stooped low and spun around, unleashing a powerful slash that left a whirlwind in its wake. He expected to either clash with Catherine or wound her, but the red streak vanished from his sight again. The lingering sparks of an upwards red trail made him whirl around and swing his sword again, only for it to pass through nothing as sparks rapidly dissipated to his right. "No human should be able to move like this… how are we supposed to fight her?" Sothis asked.

The lack of an answer was apparent as Byleth suddenly swung at the air once more. This time, however, his weapon was met with Thunderbrand. Catherine swung wide and easily disarmed Byleth again, his sword clattering across the ground moments after she passed by him. Hearing Catherine skid to a halt behind him, Byleth let out a grunt as he forced himself to turn around and unleash an unfocused blast of magical energy in one last ditch attack.

His final move proved fruitless as Catherine hopped diagonally backwards and rushed into Byleth, slamming the pommel of Thunderbrand into his stomach. Doubling over, Byleth didn't bother to try grabbing her as he saw the glow of Thunderbrand linger near his face. "Well? Live up to my name?" Catherine asked with a grin.

"Easily," Byleth said. At that, Catherine took a step away and withdrew Thunderbrand, the weapon's glow fading away as she sheathed it. Byleth grunted as he straightened up, the lingering stings from Thunderbrand biting at him with every movement now that he was calming down. Regardless, he went about collecting his weapons once he recovered.

"Gotta say, I was a bit skeptical myself when I heard people talking about you like some kind of one-man army," Catherine said. She chuckled. "Now, though, I'm pretty certain that 'Demon' title is well-earned."

"As is yours. You're practically a force of nature," Byleth said, turning back to face her. "I'm lucky we never met as enemies."

"Well…" Catherine began, crossing her arms as she went into thought. After a few moments, she spoke again. "… Yeah, you are."

"Let's add tactful to that list of skills, shall we?" Sothis said.

"That aside, I've a few questions for you," Byleth said.

"Right, right. Ask away," Catherine said.

"With abilities like yours, why aren't you on the front lines of this conflict?" Byleth asked.

"Honestly? Beats me," Catherine said with a shrug. "Lady Rhea said I needed a break since I've been working hard for the last few moons. I was actually away from the Monastery for almost three full moons before last week."

"I find that… unlikely," Sothis said. "If that woman is content to work you so, why would she care once you'd adjusted to such a schedule? I do not believe that."

Byleth thought similarly, as Catherine seemed far too invaluable an asset to the Knights of Seiros for her to simply take a vacation in the midst of a rebellion. Regardless, she was not his primary concern, so he decided to disregard whatever motive she might have for lying about her current situation. "I see. Perhaps she was worried you might make a mistake in a large-scale battle after that many missions," Byleth said.

"Maybe. I told her I was ready to go, but she insisted I go with the class that was dealing with the aftermath," Catherine said. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate a good break and all. It just seems like a bad time for one."

"Then what can you tell me about House Gaspard's history with the Church?" Byleth asked. Catherine raised an eyebrow at that, so he elaborated. "It is strange for one noble house to challenge the entire Church. I'd like to know more about the situation."

Catherine took a breath, thinking over something for a few moments before she spoke. "… You're leading the Blue Lions, right?" she asked. Byleth nodded. "Then, you know that your student, Ashe, is Lord Lonato's adoptive son, correct?" Byleth nodded again. "Well… his first son, Christophe, was convicted for high treason."

"High treason?" Byleth asked.

"A crime against the King of Faerghus, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd. You… do know the King of Faerghus is dead, correct?" Catherine asked.

Byleth nodded. "I've heard. Did Christophe kill him?" he asked.

"Wha-?! No, Christophe wouldn't… Christophe didn't kill the King," Catherine said. She sighed. "I'm guessing you don't know about the Tragedy of Duscur."

"Heard the name, but never paid much mind to it," Byleth said.

"Right, political affairs don't matter much to a wandering merc," Catherine said, likely quoting a line from Shamir. "Well, long story short, it happened four years ago when King Lambert was murdered by the people of Duscur… but there's a bit more to it than that. The people of Duscur had accomplices within the Kingdom as well. Christophe, Lord Lonato's son, was implicated as one of them and executed."

"He wants revenge," Byleth said. Catherine nodded.

"Lord Lonato has harbored resentment against the Church ever since his son was executed," she said. "Well… to be more specific, his grudge isn't only against the Church. It's also against the one who turned him over."

Byleth and Sothis were about to ask if it was Catherine herself, but they stopped when students began to enter the Training Ground. "Hmm? Oh, don't mind me," Claude said as he noticed both Byleth and Catherine looking at him. "I'm gonna go grab some training gear. Pretend I'm not here."

"No, we're done for now," Byleth said, turning his attention back to Catherine. "We'll pick this up some other time."

"Sure," Catherine said.

"Hey, wait a minute," Claude said, turning back around. "You've got Thunderbrand at your side… did I miss something interesting?"

"Who won?" Felix asked as he and Ingrid entered the Training Ground, both of them focused on Byleth and Catherine.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Catherine said with a smirk.

"U-umm, is Thunder Catherine by chance working with us today?" Ingrid asked, her eyes lighting up at the prospect.

Catherine's smirk dropped. "Nope, I was actually about to head out. Work hard, all of you," she said, hurriedly making her way for the door.

"Huh… I guess she doesn't like the idea of teaching a group," Sothis said as she and Byleth watched Catherine leave. A few surprised gasps came as the last two students working with Byleth entered.

"She was wielding Thunderbrand… that can only mean she and the Professor settled who was the strongest," Ferdinand said.

"But this is the Ground for Training. Maybe she wanted a good partner?" Petra suggested.

As the students settled in and gathered their training weaponry, Byleth approached Petra first. "Thank you," he said with a slight nod.

"You are… welcome?" Petra replied, clearly confused about what was going on. Byleth flipped his training sword around to the same position along the underside of his arm so the flat part of the blade served as a makeshift shield.

"I had great learning from you," he said.

"Ah, I see! I am delighted Brigid's techniques aided you," Petra said.

With his thanks given, Byleth returned to the usual style of lesson. Working with this batch, he took mental notes on each student based on their sparring results and practice habits. The returning Felix and Petra seemed to have made slight changes to their approaches, though they were interestingly the same improvement. Both began trying to strike from just outside of their opponent's center, moving into advantageous positions during duels or moving around quickly to prevent their opponent from taking a proper stance to begin with.

As for the newcomers, Claude proved to be the most interesting by far. He easily seemed to be the most adaptable combatant, changing his entire approach as the tides of battle changed. In one moment, he could be prodding his opponent's defenses while keeping enough distance that it forced them to close the distance, and in the next he could take on a completely aggressive stance and unleash a flurry of attacks meant to overpower his opponent. At other times, he fought like a rogue, never approaching from the front and trying to frustrate his opponent into attacking so much they left an opening, or he could focus entirely on deflection and evasion to wear them down. Given that level of awareness, Byleth was certain Claude had been trained long before coming to the Officer's Academy in combat by someone who obviously had a plethora of experience, or the boy had been in his fair share of battles already.

Interestingly, Ferdinand and Ingrid proved to be rather similar in how they handled swords with formality laced into their movements, but their approach to combat put a huge difference between them. Ferdinand treated every battle as a duel, choosing what could be most kindly described as a very honest fighting style. He struck his opponent from where they could see him, only circled his opponent if they tried to leave the center of his focus, and seemingly only viewed evasion as a last resort. Admittedly, Ferdinand was surprisingly adept with a sword and had the skill to back-up such a straightforward approach, but Byleth couldn't help but feel as though he would be better off changing how he fought.

On the other hand, Ingrid fought in a decidedly controlled manner. While she never tried to disorient her opponent's as much as Claude did, she tried to constantly keep them from establishing a singular center line to fight along by sidestepping often and attacking with swift coordinated strikes before retreating to safety. If the opponent ever rushed her, she became fully offensive to stop them and, if they weren't done by then, created space once more with a bit of retreating. Given her mobility, Byleth was surprised she didn't incorporate feints into her moves to have her opponent counter early and expose themselves, but he was certain she'd consider the option after enough practice.

Once the training session was finished, Byleth headed for the library. When he reached the second floor, bits of a conversation caught both his and Sothis' attention. "Yes, yes, of course. When the time comes," Lysithea said, seemingly trying to dismiss something. "But right now, I'm quite busy. Maybe later. As it is, I'm studying magic for the benefit of the Alliance, and I would appreciate it if you left me to it."

"Ah, I see," Lorenz said, doing his best to mask the disappointment in his voice. "Then forgive the intrusion. I will take my leave of you, for now," he finished. Suddenly, his usual cheerful yet pompous demeanor seemed to return. "But if there is any way I can be of help to you, or your house, I hope that you won't hesitate to ask," he continued, pausing with a little chuckle. "After all, as I'm sure you know, the future of the Alliance is my responsibility!"

Letting out a little laugh, Lorenz seemed to walk in the direction of the library while Lysithea remained where she was. "The future, he says," she mocked quietly. "As if I have a future…"

"I have trouble thinking that far ahead as well," Byleth said. Lysithea's entire body trembled in response, the girl barely containing a shriek as she turned around and saw Byleth. From her expression, Byleth might have thought the girl saw Sothis resting her arms on his head and grinning down at her but dismissed the idea when she regained her composure.

"P-Professor, p-please don't sneak up on me like that," Lysithea said.

"You should ask someone to do so more often," Byleth said.

"Huh?! Why on earth would I do that?" Lysithea asked.

"In the time you recovered, I could have cut you down thrice and gravely wounded you the fourth time around," Byleth said. "No amount of skill or knowledge will save you if you are caught off guard and freeze."

"… Oh. W-well, the Monastery is supposed to be a safe place! I shouldn't need to have my guard up all the time…" Lysithea said.

"That's a good mentality if you don't want a future," Byleth said. Lysithea grimaced a little too deeply at that, so Byleth decided it would be best to not provoke the girl any further. "If you'd like a professional to occasionally test you, I recommend Shamir, a Knight of Seiros. She's currently away from the Monastery, but you can find her near the greenhouse in the morning on days of rest. If want a more casual exercise, Claude should suffice. Of course, I can help as well if you'd like."

"… I'll think about it," Lysithea said. "If you'll excuse me, I-"

"Have magic to study," Byleth said. Lysithea nodded and hurriedly walked past Byleth, leaving him at the end of the hallway.

"What an angry little girl… I wonder what she means by not having a future," Sothis said. Byleth considered sickness, but the girl was active enough to perform all tasks required of her at the Officer's Academy, so he couldn't be certain. "Yes, that would be quite a sickness to leave you physically able but bound to die young… oh, well. She isn't one of our pupils."

Byleth agreed, deciding to return to his original goal of visiting the library. Upon entry, he found Lorenz near the entrance, seemingly taking count of the few girls making use of it at this time. "I doubt whatever he's doing is important, and he seemed eager to help the girl. Perhaps we can enlist him to aid us?" Sothis suggested, shifting her body so her head was next to Byleth's as they viewed the room.

Following her advice, Byleth approached Lorenz. "Good evening, Lorenz," Byleth greeted.

"Ah, Professor! Good evening," Lorenz greeted, cheerful as ever. "I must say, it is rare for you to approach me. Is something amiss?"

"There is," Byleth said. "Have you heard about the Knights of Seiros' deployment?"

"Yes, that foolishness with Lord Lonato," Lorenz said. He sighed. "It's a noble's duty to protect the commonfolk, not to endanger them by rallying armies in such a feckless and improper manner. Abuse of that kind is no better than slavery. A proper noble must guard the people from such a fate, wouldn't you say?"

"I agree," Byleth said. Lorenz smirked.

"Precisely why true nobility is respected," he said.

"That's where some concerns have been raised," Byleth said.

"What do you mean?" Lorenz asked.

"According to my students and the brief historical records I've found, Lord Lonato has, until this rebellion, been a fair and just noble," Byleth said. "Considering his people have rallied to his side in a battle against the Church, I see no reason to doubt this. But it has been brought it to my attention that the start of this rebellion may be surrounded by strange circumstances."

"Your students raised this concern, did they not?" Lorenz asked. Byleth nodded. "I understand it must be difficult for them to consider someone they know and respect to act in such an unjust and foolhardy manner, but that cannot change that this he has thrown dignity and decorum aside for… whatever farce this battle is supposed to be."

"I am not trying to defend Lonato for their sakes," Byleth clarified. "I want to determine if he has potential allies the Church doesn't know about or if he may have been influenced by another party."

"… You chose your assistant well, Professor," Lorenz said, realizing what Byleth had in mind. "I've studied Fodlan's politics for almost a decade now. I'm certain my knowledge will aid you."

"Before that, might I suggest starting with a map of the area?" Tomas suggested, the old man having approached them as silently as he always did. Unlike Lysithea, Lorenz didn't skip a beat from being startled.

"That would be greatly appreciated, Tomas. I'll gather a few books related to the political factions I remember being in the immediate area of House Gaspard. Professor, you'd best secure us an empty, preferably isolated table to work at," Lorenz said.

"Naturally authoritative. I suppose we should expect much from him during our next tactics lesson," Sothis said. Byleth wondered how well organizing a literature search would translate to battlefield command but dismissed the thought to focus on the task at hand. With little effort, he secured a table near the back of the library with only empty tables for neighbors. Lorenz and Tomas returned quickly, and the group spread an enlarged map of Fodlan across the table before focusing on a region that lay near the border between the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Adrestian Empire.

"House Gaspard's lands lie to the east of the Monastery, just beyond Magdred Way," Tomas pointed out.

"Does anyone live in Magdred Way?" Byleth asked.

"Nobody of real importance. The area is densely forested and primarily serves as little more than a trade route," Lorenz said. "I'm certain subsistence farmers, a few solitary craftsmen, or hermits and the like may live there. But if we were only to consider potential allies for Lord Lonato, I suppose it wouldn't be completely unreasonable for a mercenary company to establish a base in the region."

"If there were a mercenary group with an established base in Faerghus, the amount of work travelling companies like my father's had would have decreased," Byleth said. "That hasn't happened."

"I also doubt that possibility. While they are rare, I've heard packs of Demonic Beasts occasionally roam that land. In fact, that's why the area has never been fully settled," Tomas said.

"Indeed, but we cannot be sure we were thorough unless we exhaust every possibility," Lorenz said. Byleth nodded.

"That fortress to the north, Arianrhod, and House Rowe behind it," Byleth began.

"Ah, remember that House Gaspard and House Rowe's armies seem to have met one another in the last month? I don't recall there being a battle, but they were seen near to one another," Sothis said.

"If House Rowe did support House Gaspard in their battle, what advantage would it provide?" Byleth asked.

"Advantages Arianrhod could provide," Lorenz mouthed, taking a few moments to think about the question before speaking. "As impressive as the Silver Maiden is, Professor, it is too far from Gaspard land to serve as anything other than a distant supply line or an escape route, should Lord Lonato refuse to accept the fate he has brought upon himself. While I would not put it past a noble that condemns his people to death, I doubt House Rowe would allow it. If they did, the Knights of Seiros would undoubtedly target them as well, escalating the conflict."

"Indeed. While I am not privy to the relationship between Houses Rowe and Gaspard, I find it difficult to believe one would willingly join the other in self-destruction," Tomas said.

"Then the two remaining areas are the Western Church and Arundel territory," Byleth said.

"Western Church… wait, didn't the angry henchman bring them up before?" Sothis asked.

Recalling the work with Shamir, Byleth continued. "I've heard the Western Church has been at odds with the Central Church. We'll expect them to have a hand in this."

"Hold a moment… the Western Church and the Central Church are at odds?" Lorenz asked.

"Ah, that would seem strange to someone from the Leicester Alliance," Tomas said. "Unlike the Eastern Church, which abides by the whims of the Leicester Alliance's lords in addition to those of the Central Church, the Western Church possesses autonomy as an institution in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus."

"I suppose the Kingdom wouldn't be very Holy if the clergy were subservient to the king," Lorenz said, seemingly agreeing with the idea.

"Indeed. In fact, the Western Church once had its own formal order of knights, known as the Cichol Holy Guard. They were disbanded almost a century ago, however, at the behest of the Central Church. Now, I believe they simply maintain a militia of sorts," Tomas said.

"Would they aid Lord Lonato?" Byleth asked.

"Perhaps if they believed he could defeat the Knights of Seiros… otherwise, I believe they would remain well away from the battle," Tomas said.

"Lord Lonato has incited a militia of commoners to join his cause," Byleth said. "It wouldn't be difficult for them to send support while remaining unaffiliated."

"Trained soldiers disguised as the forced commonfolk… an insidious ploy," Lorenz said with a grimace.

"Going further, they may also have provided training for them… though I doubt they could accomplish much unless this attack was being prepared for years in advance," Byleth said.

"Regardless, let us keep such things in mind," Sothis said. "Still, as for our last possibility…"

"What do we know about the Arundel region?" Byleth asked.

"Well, it is ruled by Lord Arundel, current Imperial Regent," Lorenz said.

"Is the Emperor dead?" Byleth asked. Lorenz shook his head.

"Tis' not so simple a matter. Unlike the current situation with the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, the entire balance of political power in the Empire has shifted over the course of the last decade or so," Lorenz said. "I take it you've never heard of the Insurrection of the Seven, Professor?"

Byleth shook his head, the name completely unknown to him unlike the Tragedy of Duscur.

"Then, I'll tell you what I know about it," Lorenz said. "Roughly a decade ago, many noble families in the Empire disagreed with the Emperor's plans for the future. While I don't know the details, I think it a fair guess to believe the dispute arose over the distribution of power. After all, the Empire's current system of dividing Imperial authority between the six great noble families and the Emperor bears a striking resemblance to the Alliance Roundtable, albeit with more rigid roles. Of course, there may have been other contributing causes that only someone with keen insight into the workings of the Adrestian nobility could possibly know. Although, if I were to fathom guesses as to alternative causes, there were the strange circumstances behind the Emperor's second marriage, or the Hrym rebellion years before the Insurrection began… ah, but I suppose those details aren't relevant right now. Returning to our topic, this dispute culminated in a coup where the noble families stripped the Emperor of much of his power and redistributed amongst themselves, creating the system used today. That Emperor is still alive, but he is not allowed to wield any political power whatsoever. His heir, Edelgard, was far too young at the time to take his place, so her uncle, Lord Arundel, was given the position of Regent to represent Edelgard until she ascends the throne."

"… What?" Sothis asked, clearly having difficulty following Lorenz.

"… So Arundel is a stand-in for the Emperor," Byleth said, deciding to focus only on what he thought was relevant.

"That's correct," Lorenz said.

"Would the Adrestian Empire, or Arundel himself, have cause to support a battle against the Central Church?" Byleth asked.

"I… am afraid I have no answer for that," Lorenz said. "While I am aware of political history and activity, I know very little about Lord Arundel himself. Additionally, I have no ties or close contacts with the people of the Adrestian Empire, meaning any guess as to what their intentions are regarding the Church would be just that: a guess."

"I see. Tomas?" Byleth asked.

"Unfortunately, my knowledge there is as limited as the young Gloucester's," Tomas said. "I have spent most of my life serving here at Garreg Mach. My knowledge of the outside world is mostly what I hear from people around the Monastery."

"So we'll have to look into that ourselves… I suppose now we simply need to find out what we can about the Western Church's forces somehow," Sothis said.

"… That's all we can find for now," Byleth said. "Thank you for your assistance, Lorenz. Let me know if you need mine in the future."

"Think nothing of it, Professor. This was but a paltry task," Lorenz said. Byleth nodded, then turned to Tomas.

"Are there ledgers for the Western Church?" Byleth asked.

"Hmm? Ledgers for the Western Church…" Tomas said. He paused for a moment, seemingly trying to recall if such a thing existed. "… There is a special collection of yearly reports from the Western Church regarding a number of different things in this library. It may contain what you're looking for. Of course, due to the nature of that book, it can't be taken out of the library. It also isn't supposed to be used without the Church's approval."

"I'd like to see it, if that's possible," Byleth said.

"You may, but…" Tomas began.

"Ah, of course. As a student, such things are not meant for my eyes," Lorenz said. "In that case, I shall take my leave as to not hinder your endeavors. A good evening to you both."

"It was a pleasure, young Gloucester," Tomas said. Byleth simply nodded, parting ways with the young man before following Tomas up to the second floor of the library. Arriving in one of the darker corners of the second floor, they stepped into a row and passed through a faint magical barrier. In an instant, the standard shelving full of books was replaced what appeared to be square storage cut-outs filled with different things, ranging from scrolls of varying ages to roughly bound pieces of paper that appeared as if newer pieces were being added over the years. "Professor, these are the special collections. Due to the nature of these items, most of them are unsorted. You'll have to seek out what you're looking for in here."

"That's interesting magic, but…" Sothis began.

"Isn't this open to anyone?" Byleth asked. Tomas chuckled.

"Yes, but few people know of this place's existence," Tomas said. "This row isn't listed in the library directory, and the rows preceding it are filled with Garreg Mach workplace policies, guidelines, and regulations that date back to over a thousand years ago. This part of the library is almost entirely unused."

"Good point," Byleth said, having no idea who would even consider going to read what he understood as outdated instructions.

"Now then, I should be elsewhere. You should be fine from here," Tomas said. "Good luck with your search, Professor."

"Thank you," Byleth said. With that, Tomas left Byleth to his own devices, the armored man standing amidst a pile of assorted documents without any idea where to begin looking.

"… This search may take a few days," Sothis said. Byleth agreed, deciding to start at the far end to see what he could find.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Infernal Affairs**

"How strange that we haven't thought of this before," Sothis said. She floated next to Byleth with her arms crossed, watching a rather cheerful Dining Hall employee prepare a simple metal cart for teatime. "We've partaken in such activities with others, but never once questioned how everyone happened to have such a handy cart on hand."

Byleth admitted that he had overlooked the fact entirely, and upon reflection, realized it was strange that he never saw any of these carts hanging about around people's rooms or in other places throughout the Monastery. Regardless, given that the Dining Hall was willing to store personal provisions, he realized them having a rental tea cart service was likely the reason why the other features were free. "And we're all done. Since you're a faculty member, you get this at the discounted rate of five gold," the cheerful employee said.

"Five gold? Hmph," Sothis said. "Even trinkets and baubles go for more than five gold. Surely these people put more value in their service than that."

Byleth thought the price made perfect sense considering how many people he saw having tea daily around the Monastery. He could easily see the low price resulting in a steady flow of additional income for the Dining Hall. "Thank you," Byleth said as he paid. With his cart at the ready, he went off in search of his target.

"… Why do I feel like we are attracting attention?" Sothis asked as they roamed the Monastery. "Surely people drink tea after class, do they not? Ah, or perhaps they are wondering who you could possibly be searching for! This is the first time we are trying our hands at something like this, after all."

He realized that was likely the case but paid little mind to it. Even if someone approached him, he was doing this for a reason and knew exactly who he was going to talk to. After a bit more roaming, he spotted his target and their usual accomplice having some sort of discussion. Once they both heard him approaching, he spoke. "Edelgard," Byleth greeted.

"Professor," Edelgard greeted, her eyes immediately drawn to the cart he was pushing around. A smile crept onto her face as she continued speaking. Behind her, Hubert seemed intent on glaring daggers into Byleth. "Is there something you'd like to ask me?"

"Yes," Byleth said, meeting her expectant gaze with his usual blank expression. Edelgard nodded, awaiting his next words. "May I borrow Hubert for tea?"

"Wha-" Edelgard began before reflexively raising her arm and apparently forcing herself into a short coughing fit directed into the back of her elbow. Behind her, Hubert's expression had shifted completely from the focused glare he held, the boy blinking a few times as if questioning whether he was awake or not. "Apologies, Professor… Could you repeat that?" Edelgard said, her voice a bit less pleasant this time and more akin to the usual commanding tone Byleth had heard many times before.

"May I borrow Hubert for tea?" Byleth asked again, even though Sothis was cackling next to his ear at the Adrestian Princess' reaction.

"I… that's something you should ask Hubert, isn't it?" Edelgard managed to reply.

"Very well," Byleth said. He turned his gaze to Hubert, who appeared as if his thoughts were cascading through every possible reason Byleth could ever have to approach him. "Hubert, would you join me for tea?"

"… Might I ask why, Professor?" Hubert asked, seemingly considering a few options in his head.

"As a Professor at the Officers' Academy, I'm expected to work with all of the students, not just those in my House," Byleth said, his response measured and planned beforehand. "There are some students I feel that I don't have a good understanding of yet. I think you're one of them, so I'd like an opportunity to speak with you more."

As Byleth expected, that seemed to have caught Hubert's attention. "I see… Very well, then," Hubert said. "May I take your leave, Lady Edelgard?" he asked with a slight bow towards her. Byleth noted his face was obscured by her hair based on how he leaned his body, and the slight movement of Edelgard's eyes indicated she had almost certainly been whispered something in that moment.

"Of course, Hubert. I've told you before you're free to leave at any time," Edelgard said as he returned to his usual posture. "I can't help but wonder what you two would discuss… but in any case, I hope you enjoy yourselves."

"That was a quick switch," Sothis noted.

"We'll try," Byleth said.

"I certainly hope so, Professor," Hubert said. "Please, lead the way."

"Have a good afternoon, Edelgard," Byleth said with a nod. She nodded in response, exchanging one quick final glance with Hubert before he and Byleth took their leave.

Leading Hubert to the courtyard once again, Byleth found them an empty table with ease. He had chosen the time between classes and tutoring since the lowest number of people were in the courtyard then, with most students and knights alike allocating any free time to lunch in the Dining Hall or rest before their next assignment. They both took their seats, and Byleth began heating the water.

"Hmm… shady, secluded with few listeners, yet not so isolated as to be considered suspicious. A fine choice, Professor," Hubert said.

"I doubt that's all you noticed," Byleth said. Hubert chuckled.

"That's a rather direct approach… though I suppose your penchant for efficiency makes you less indulgent of the usual preamble in these kinds of situations," Hubert said. "You have no intention of speaking with me regarding your official duties as a teacher to a student. You have business with me, Hubert von Vestra. As for what business… I'll admit, I'm at a loss."

"Good. Then I'll be blunt," Byleth said. "I want information about Lord Arundel."

Hubert paused for a moment, almost as if he were making sure he heard Byleth correctly. He recovered quickly enough, though his focus on Byleth was a bit more intense than it was previously. "You'll have to be more specific about that. I could regale you with facts found in official records, but I doubt that's what you're looking for," Hubert said.

"Correct," Byleth said. "What is Lord Arundel's opinion of the Church?"

"… I've heard he was very devout in his younger years, but it seems experience has made him less pious. Nevertheless, he's like most other nobles who aren't religiously inclined: he tolerates the Church's existence and follows the common law of the land," Hubert said.

"Any reason he would have to oppose the Church?" Byleth asked.

"Oppose the Church? Professor, do you realize you're asking me to incriminate Lady Edelgard's uncle?" Hubert asked.

"That is why I asked you and not her," Byleth said. "You're the next Minister of the Imperial Household, so I think you know more than most regarding nobles around the Empire. I'm also aware that Lord Lonato is likely the only noble to openly oppose the Church. I'm interested in any possible support he may be receiving."

"Support… you believe Lord Lonato isn't acting on his own?" Hubert asked.

"That concern was raised multiple times," Byleth said. "I'd like to consider every possibility. The fact that Lord Arundel has seemingly becomes less devout over the years already makes him suspicious, but I'd appreciate any other possible motives you can think of."

"Very well. Unfortunately, I can think of no other such motives," Hubert said. "While I am acquainted with Lord Arundel, there is a limit to my insight regarding his private life."

"I see. Thank you for telling me," Byleth said. He poured their tea then, prepping a simple and cost-effective tea known as the Tea of the Saints.

"Hmm… I doubt that's all you wanted to know, Professor," Hubert said.

"It isn't," Byleth said. "But before we continue, I'd like to know if you want to discuss anything with me."

"… As a matter of fact, there is something that's been on my mind," Hubert said after taking a drink. "Lady Edelgard has taken something of an interest in you."

"She has," Byleth said. He took a sip of his tea. "You have an issue with that, correct?"

"Yes… you seem to have grasped at least part of the role I play here," Hubert said. "One of my many duties is to determine potential advantages and potential threats to Her Highness. While you may not fall directly into either category at present, you are… something of a distraction to her."

"I see. Unfortunately, I can't force her to lose interest in me without putting my position at risk," Byleth said.

"I recognize that… and I hope you recognize that much more than your position would be at risk if you ever proceeded with any such courses of action," Hubert said. "However, I've prepared a much less drastic solution to our dilemma."

"What do you propose?" Byleth asked.

"As I'm sure you know, Professor, many of the students here find you fascinating in one way or the other," Hubert said. "That fascination is sure to make them very receptive to opportunities to spend more time with you."

"Our free time is rather limited as is," Sothis noted.

"To that end, I believe selective recruitment may be an effective method of distancing yourself from Lady Edelgard," Hubert said.

"You want me to invite people to my class?" Byleth asked.

"One person in particular," Hubert said. "You may not be aware of this, but Petra is rather fond of you. She has taken to mentioning you quite often in conversation, to the point that it irks Lady Edelgard at times. Of course, Her Highness would never admit such discussion troubled her, but her suppressed enmity may be released if you and Petra grew even closer."

"Petra joining my class would cause Edelgard to grow angry with me?" Byleth asked, not exactly sure what the point of Hubert's plan was. He thought that perhaps Edelgard may be angry she herself could not switch classes as a House Leader, or that she may be angry he was weakening her House, but found those reasons lacking.

Hubert smirked, clearly pleased that Byleth seemed to be missing something. "Something like that, Professor. But you needn't worry. Simply recruit Petra, and time will take care of the rest," he said. "As for that endeavor… take this," he continued, reaching into his coat and producing the notebook he always carried around. He quickly flipped it open, skimming past pages until he found a spot near the back. With one swift motion, he tore out a page and offered it to Byleth. "This should make your task easier."

Byleth accepted the page and hurriedly skimmed it. The top was simply entitled PM with some sort of banner design or crest near it, followed by a few measurements and a list of skills, proficiencies, and a small descriptor of general combat ability. Underneath that was a list of likes, dislikes, fears, habits, hobbies, enjoyment, and various blocks of writing denoted by 'quirk', 'normal' 'interesting', 'potential' or 'caution'.

"That is… a surprisingly well-made list," Sothis said as Byleth folded the paper and stored it with his things.

"You'd make an excellent Professor," Byleth said. Hubert chuckled at that.

"If you encounter any difficulties or the information provided isn't enough, seek me out again under the same ruse you've used now. I shall inform Lady Edelgard you had matters to attend to and we never got around to the half-truth you presented," Hubert said.

"Very well," Byleth said. He took a drink of his tea, as did Hubert, before speaking again. "Shall I continue where I left off?"

"Of course," Hubert said.

"Without information on Arundel, I have little choice other than to be prepared for his potential intervention," Byleth said. "With that said, the maps in the Monastery detailing House Gaspard's territories aren't detailed enough. I'd like to know if there are any potential routes from Arundel territory to Gaspard territory that would allow a large force to pass through or allow small groups of soldiers to move between regions undetected."

"Ah… now you're asking questions suited to House Vestra," Hubert said.

As the two finished their tea, Hubert and Byleth finished their exchange. In addition to learning of a few potential smuggling routes that could pass soldiers from Arundel territory to the areas around Gaspard territory, he also learned of a few usable by the Western Church, some of which could transport a large number of troops if used without concern for discretion.

Once they had finished, Hubert took his leave as Byleth returned the cart to the kitchen. As he was leaving, he found Sylvain seemingly waiting for him, though the boy was doing his best to pretend he was checking out a few of the students near the Dining Hall. Stuffing the page from Hubert back into his bag once more, he continued walking forwards. "Gotta say, Professor, I wouldn't have guessed Hubert to be the first person you invite out for tea," Sylvain said as Byleth approached. "So, what'd you talk about?"

"He must have noticed us," Sothis said. Byleth agreed but had already prepared an answer for anyone that may have questioned him.

"I asked for relationship advice," Byleth said.

Sylvain's usual laidback and semi-arrogant smirk instantly dropped, the boy fully whirling around to look at Byleth. "… You're joking, right, Professor?" he asked.

"No. He was quite detailed. I think I'll be fine now," Byleth said.

"Uhh… not to speak poorly of Hubert or anything, but are you sure he's the guy you want for relationship advice?" Sylvain asked. "He didn't mention anything weird, did he? No ropes, tailing, or… cloth and tonic?"

"… No, I don't recall that," Byleth said, thinking over the PM note he briefly read. "Are those the sort of things you need for a good relationship?"

"No, no, nope! Forget all of that stuff," Sylvain said quickly, ushering Byleth further away from the Dining Hall to continue their talk. He chuckled as they made their way back towards the Main Hall, where there was a general air of noise from other conversations that easily drowned theirs out. "Well, now that I know nothing dangerous came of it… I'll be honest, Professor, I don't think Hubert's got the right mind for this kind of thing."

"Are you certain? I think his advice is a great boon," Byleth said. "I'm actually planning to apply it now."

"Really?" Sylvain asked.

"Yes," Byleth continued, turning towards the Officers' Academy main area. "If you'd like to evaluate the results, you are free to observe from a distance. I will be in the Black Eagles' classroom."

"… That sounds really creepy when you put it like that, but I'll stick around the area," Sylvain said. "I apologize in advance if I need to barge in."

"Why would you?" Byleth asked. Sylvain cleared his throat.

"Never mind. Good luck, Professor… you might need it," Sylvain said, turning away to take a seat on one of the empty benches looking towards the classrooms.

Left to his own devices, Byleth made his way over to the Black Eagles classroom and followed the first piece of relevant advice: 'Habit – Remains in the classroom for roughly an hour after classes to study the language of Fodlan'.

Entering the classroom, Byleth found Petra focusing intently on what appeared to be a novel of some sort with her handy dictionary at hand, occasionally glancing back at it and flipping through a few pages before returning her focus on the book. "Is everything alright?" Byleth asked, startling Petra.

"Ah, Professor! No, I am… again having difficulty with the language," Petra admitted. Byleth moved over and took the seat next to hers, looking over what she read briefly as she spoke. "I am not understanding this expression here… When and how is this used… 'I fell for it'."

Byleth recalled another note: 'Quirk – Fails to understand idioms due to uncertainty with the nuances of Fodlan language'.

"Falling for a ruse or deception, isn't it?" Sothis suggested. Byleth agreed but considered his options. He recalled another piece Hubert had written: 'Fear – Exclusion due to language barrier/causing trouble due to language barrier'.

Deciding not to tread that line, Byleth spoke. "I fell in love?" he suggested.

"No, that is what you say when you meet the mate of your soul," Petra said. "The expression is, 'I fell for it!'," she continued, speaking the line as she believed it was written.

"… I don't understand," Byleth said, putting a hand to his chin as if he were now also thinking over the expression.

"Are you a stump? I mean… are you stumped?" Petra asked, looking a bit surprised. Byleth nodded, eliciting a small smile from her. "That makes me surprised!"

"I am knowledgeable, but I did not speak often before becoming a Professor. I sometimes find myself having to think over what I was just told to make sure I understood it," Byleth said. "It is easier to do when I am in a situation where it tells me what is happening more than the one speaking."

"Ah, I understand… when it is said in the moment, it carries more meaning," Petra said, a small epiphany in her eyes before she flipped to the previous page of her novel. "Here, there is… trickery. I fell for… the trickery? So 'it' means the trick, then… so the man is saying the trick worked… no, he is not the trickster, so… he was tricked? Yes, here it means he was tricked!"

"That sounds right," Byleth said. Petra let out a content hum, practically brimming as if she had overcome a great obstacle as she started flipping back through her novel. As Byleth finished evaluating her look, he was seemingly caught performing his evaluation.

"Can I ask you about another word? The one that is written… Hm? Is something on my face?" Petra asked.

Byleth pulled on another note: 'Likes – Strange humor. Jokes that lack substance or are not actually jokes at all are her favorite'. "Your cheeks are on your face," Byleth said.

Petra let out a little giggle. "Yes, I know about that! That is a joke of Fodlan! Right?" she asked. Byleth nodded, getting another content hum from Petra. "Is that really what you are thinking? Or maybe you have curiosity about the mark on my face?"

"Hubert's observations are… scarily good," Sothis said as she and Byleth simultaneously recalled another note: 'Likes – Sharing the culture of Brigid. Will speak extensively about it if given the chance'. Byleth had already somewhat grasped that Petra took great pride in speaking about Brigid, but the confirmations of his writing with what Byleth knew or suspected only served to credit Hubert's other notes.

"The mark?" Byleth asked, shifting his focus to the small purple tattoo underneath Petra's right eye.

"You are already knowing that I am from Brigid," Petra said. "This is a mark from Brigid. It is a prayer to the forest spirits. A prayer to be protected. Hunters ask the forest spirits to have safe and bountiful hunting."

"Forest spirits?" Byleth asked, recalling that Dedue mentioned a singular forest deity in Duscur.

"There are many spirits in Brigid," Petra said. "I have more marks on my arms and back. They are prayers for my family's health and triumph. Are you wanting to see them?"

"I would love to," Byleth said.

"That gives me happiness," Petra said, a genuine smile reaching her face. "If there is ever the chance, you will see them. In truth… I have much gratitude for you, Professor," she continued, seemingly becoming a bit more thoughtful than she was previously. "You always listen with patience. I can read and understand the language of Fodlan, but speak it… gives me difficulty. I hope I will keep having your support. I have things I cannot fail to accomplish."

"If possible, I'd like to support you more," Byleth said.

"Support me more? You already do very much when I am not your student…" Petra began, but then paused when she seemed to pick up on Byleth's train of thought.

"I don't know how much I can help you," Byleth said. "But I will at least take an hour after classes to assist you in learning the language, even if you would like to remain in your own class. Additionally," he continued, reaching down to his belt. He loosened the new hunting dagger he had purchased and placed it on the table. "I have noticed that you only carry a sword, despite training with two weapons. This dagger is not a short axe, but I am certain it can be of use to you."

"This is… a hunter's dagger," Petra said, taking a moment to examine the weapon. She reached for it and paused, but Byleth nodded to her. Unsheathing the blade and examining it, her eyes widened. The blade itself was slightly curved with fine serration made for rending flesh with the smallest of touches. "Craftsmanship like this… it is not Zoltan, but this is no blade of Fodlan."

"I'm not sure where it's from," Byleth admitted. "But I believe it is best in the hands of someone who understands hunting and can wield it alongside another weapon. You were the first person who came to mind."

"… Thank you, Professor," Petra said, sheathing the dagger. "I will make it the most… make the most of it."

"I'm glad," Byleth said.

"And… I think you may be right," Petra continued. "I had thought about it before… joining your class. I enjoy Professor Manuela's learnings, but I also feel… it can be lacking. But when I work with you, I feel I am doing my best. I am thinking I would like to join your class, so I can go even further."

"I will do all I can for you," Byleth said.

"Then, we shall…" Petra began, but then paused again. "… Professor, how does one switch classes?"

Byleth stopped for a moment as well, equally a little confused on the subject. He recalled having to deal with Seteth and the student but was certain there were other things he was missing. "Starting with the angry henchman himself is our best bet. If there's anything else we need to address, he should know," Sothis suggested.

"We need to speak with Seteth. Are you familiar with him?" Byleth asked.

"The Archbishop's assistant, yes?" Petra asked. Byleth nodded. "I have not had many meetings with him, but I know of him. Is he the Academy Minister?"

"… I'm not sure," Byleth said, realizing he didn't know Seteth's official title within the Church of Seiros and the Officer's Academy. "But I believe he has a role with similar duties. Come, let's find him."

Doing his best to sneak in a little reading on better control of magic in public, Sylvain found himself reading and lounging across a bench with his shirt hanging open, the boy making sure to peer over his book at whatever girl or woman happened to cross his line of sight and give a little wink or view to any of them that happened to be looking at him. When he noticed someone leaving the Black Eagle classroom, he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief for not having to get involved. While he was fairly certain Hubert wouldn't advise something outright dangerous or untoward to the Professor, he had been worried that Hubert may have suggested something to get Byleth into trouble with whoever he was talking to or the Monastery guards. At best, which he assumed was the case, Hubert gave some basic advice about what somebody liked or perhaps things they enjoyed talking about, neither of which he could see the Professor getting far with.

Thus, when Sylvain sat up and saw Byleth and Petra having a little discussion as they made their way towards the stairs together, he had to blink a few times and rub his eyes to ensure he wasn't imagining things. "Huh… I know Petra and the Professor were friendly before, but maybe Hubert's better at this than I thought… Does he have someone?" he muttered aloud.

Thinking on the matter for a few moments, he could only imagine that perhaps Hubert and Edelgard had some sort of relationship, though that seemed too obvious to be true. They did have rooms right next to each other, but he had made his way back to the dorms late rather often and saw no signs of either room ever being vacant. The Black Eagles were full of women Sylvain thought were attractive enough, but he'd never seen Hubert interact much with them outside of classroom and exercise requirements. With no other solid leads, Sylvain decided against spending the rest of his time theorizing how Hubert could have given good love advice, instead returning to his room where he could focus for a bit before a night out.

By the time Sylvain had returned to his room, Byleth and Petra managed to find Seteth with relative ease, the man working away in his office as diligently as ever amidst the deep purple interior that Hanneman seemed to have imitated with his own office. "Good afternoon, Seteth," Byleth said with a little knock on the open entrance to the office.

"Good afternoon," Petra also greeted.

"Professor Byleth, Ms. Macneary. How may I help you?" Seteth greeted without even looking up from his work. Petra glanced to Byleth, who nodded for her to proceed.

"I would like to transfer to the Professor's class," Petra said.

Seteth paused at that, his quill freezing over an area he was seemingly about to sign as he glanced up at the duo. "… That is rather unexpected, Ms. Macneary. You seemed to be doing very well in your own class," he said, now giving them his full attention.

"I am… but I feel that I could be doing even more working with the Professor," Petra said. "I do not dislike the Black Eagles or Professor Manuela. I only believe I can more learnings working with Professor Byleth. He has accepted much of who I am, respecting the traditions I value from Brigid and being patient with my misunderstandings."

"… With a proper grasp on the language, she might make a fine orator," Sothis suggested.

"I see," Seteth said with a nod. "Those are fair and honest reasons to wish for such a transfer, Ms. Macneary. As for you, Byleth… you are relatively new here. Are you certain you can handle the responsibility of caring for another student, especially one with such high expectations of you?"

"Her expectations make my tasks clear," Byleth said. "I will not fail her."

"Hmm… it seems you are both serious about this," Seteth said as he stood up. He grabbed a form from one of the drawers in his desk and handed it to Petra. "Please fill this out. I'll return momentarily," he said, indicating a quill on the opposite side of his desk for visitor use.

Petra went to work on the form with Byleth overlooking her, though there didn't appear to be anything difficult to understand on it and most of the prompts were very simply worded. They worked for a few minutes before Seteth re-entered along with another individual, Professor Manuela.

Upon seeing Petra busy filling out the transfer form, Manuela paused. "… I see," she said, her voice steady but somewhat cold.

"Professor Manuela, I do not mean to disrespect you," Petra said. "Nor do I mean to dislike… nor do I mean that I dislike you."

"I know, Petra," Manuela said. She sighed. "Many of the Black Eagles are… either too childish or too expectant."

Petra paused at that, stopping her writing to glance back at Manuela. "… You understand my reason?" she asked.

"It's difficult enough trying to fit into Fodlan coming from Brigid. Dealing with the eccentricities of… frankly, spoiled Adrestian nobility, on top of those problems is asking too much of you," Manuela said. "I had begun speaking with some of the more troublesome ones like Caspar and Linhardt, but they wouldn't have changed in time to stop this. I had a feeling you'd request a transfer, but I didn't think it would be this soon."

"… I see," Petra said, a tinge of regret making its way across her face.

"Perhaps I misjudged her… she does seem quite the teacher in her own right," Sothis said.

"Now, now, don't feel sorry for me! I approve wholeheartedly of this transfer," Manuela said with a smile. "Joining the Blue Lions should work out rather well for you, actually. Most of the students there judge each other more by martial prowess and spirit. You'll excel if you keep applying yourself as you always have. Besides, just because I don't teach you directly doesn't mean I can't teach you anything Byleth can't."

Petra smiled back at Manuela, her words reassuring the girl's decision. "Thank you, Professor," she said.

After the form had been filled out and both Byleth and Manuela gave their signatures, the deed was done. Manuela formally gave Byleth Petra's file and the two of them allowed Petra a chance to say goodbye to her fellow Black Eagles on her own terms. Once she had left, Byleth and Manuela left Seteth's office together. Not a moment after they rounded the corner, Manuela spoke in a hushed voice. "I had the feeling some students would transfer to your class given the mystique around you, but I didn't think you'd actively poach students," Manuela said. "You don't get paid extra for having more, you know? And Seteth already told you there's no monetary reward for winning the Battle of the Eagle and Lion."

"I don't know what you mean by poaching," Byleth said as they made their way downstairs. "If you wished for Petra to remain in your class longer, you could have tried to persuade her to stay."

"She's a special case. I was being honest when I said she was going to transfer sooner or later for her own good," Manuela said. "And speaking of Petra, you'd better treat her well. If I hear so much as a complaint from her about your class, she'll be returning to the Black Eagles."

"Understood," Byleth said. "I was serious about wanting to support her as much as I could."

"Good. I'm holding you to those words," Manuela said. She sighed. "Still, I'm going to miss her… and I'm not going to pretend that the Black Eagles can easily adjust to life without her. If you don't mind, Professor, I may ask to borrow her for our missions now and again. Her skillset is one my house mostly lacks."

"You should speak to Petra about that," Byleth said. "If she ever asks my permission to join you, she has it."

"Of course, of course," Manuela said. "But things like that are far in the future. As for today… I think you owe me for agreeing to the transfer so readily."

"What happened to doing this out of the goodness of your heart?" Sothis asked.

"What do you want?" Byleth asked.

"Meet me at night on the day of rest. We're going out together," Manuela said.

"Is that all?" Byleth asked.

"My, you almost make it sound like you were expecting I ask for more," Manuela teased.

"The price does seem rather low, all things considered," Sothis said. Byleth agreed but decided against pushing the subject. Instead, he thought about another topic that, while being lowered in importance, remained on his mind.

"Do you think we could begin our lessons this moon?" Byleth asked. "If you'd like, I can host the first session."

"Eager to steal my knowledge as well as my students, I see. Truly, you are a demon," Manuela said with an exaggerated wave of her hand. "But, if we're being serious, I think the upcoming day of rest is the perfect time to begin since we're already going to be together. Would that be alright with you?"

"It would," Byleth said.

"Great! In that case, we'll continue then… as for me, I have tutoring to prepare. You're luckily free today, so…" Manuela began, but then paused. "Byleth, what do you do when you're free from tutoring?"

"That depends on what I have to do for the week," Byleth said. "Today, I have business in the market."

Manuela snorted and let out a little laugh. "Business in the market! You sound like you've been speaking with Hubert!" she said.

"I think it best not to admit she's right," Sothis said. "After all, if our favor for that shady fellow is to be treated like a contract… well, you know the rest."

"It is business to buy things, isn't it?" Byleth asked.

"Well, you're not wrong… it's just an odd way of saying you're going to buy a few things," Manuela said. "Hmm… now that I think about it, your speech is oddly similar to Petra's at times… have you been practicing?"

"My speaking? I have to if I am to teach," Byleth said.

"That's a fair point. Just make sure to keep some element of your stoicism… wouldn't want to ruin your charm now," Manuela said. With that, she gave him a little wink and broke away from him, heading towards her quarters as Byleth continued through the Entrance Hall.

Reaching the grand entryway that led to the Market on the outskirts of the Monastery, Byleth stopped near the gatekeeper with a nod in greeting. The man perked up at this, responding enthusiastically. "Greetings, Professor! Nothing to report!" the gatekeeper said. "Have you had a chance to speak with Thunder Catherine yet?"

"I have," Byleth said. The gatekeeper's eyes lit-up.

"Oh, then is she actually as strong as they say she is?!" he asked. "People say that if the Knights of Seiros are the cream of the crop, then she's the cream of the cream! Oh, and that Relic of hers is nothing short of amazing, too!"

"Both of those claims are true," Byleth said. "She's incredibly strong and skilled, and I've never faced a weapon as powerful as Thunderbrand."

"Oh, man… I hope I get to talk to her properly someday. She's so cool!" the gatekeeper said. "Ah, that is to say, you're pretty cool too, being the Ashen Demon and all that, ahaha!"

"This one's cheerfulness is infectious," Sothis said with a smile. "It makes him perfect for our means."

"It's alright. I'm almost unknown compared to Thunder Catherine," Byleth said.

"Well, that's not entirely true," the gatekeeper said. "Some people have been talking about your exploits on the first mission you got assigned. The knights accompanying you said your handiwork compared to the student's was like night and day. Scary enough to live up to that Demon title, they said."

"I was just doing my job. I'm sure you'd do the same in the right circumstances," Byleth said.

"I'm not sure about all of that, but I'm glad to hear you think so highly of me!" the gatekeeper said with a grin.

"If Shamir trusts you, then you must do your job well," Byleth said. "Speaking of jobs, however… I have one for you, if you're interested."

"A job like what Ms. Nevrand asks… alright, I can do that," the gatekeeper said.

"It's simple. Tell me whenever Lord Arundel or anyone you know to be associated with him has comes and goes from the Monastery," Byleth said.

"Lord Arundel… I can do that," the gatekeeper said. "Would you like me to come find you when he arrives, or send someone for you?"

"No. But if you notice him speaking with anyone of interest or anyone repeatedly, let me know," Byleth said. With that, he offered to shake the gatekeeper's hand. The gatekeeper nodded and shook, though he seemed a little surprised at the gold coins Byleth was slipping him. "There'll be more if anything comes of this."

"I… appreciate it," the gatekeeper said, surprised at receiving payment for his work. Byleth simply nodded and made his way down to the Market, leaving the slightly bewildered man to return to his duties.

"As we suspected, this place isn't terribly busy at this hour," Sothis said, floating alongside Byleth as he began making his way over to the Battalion Guild. "With all the young ones away diligently in tutoring, it was a wise choice to come now… well, most of the young ones."

Byleth glanced over to a stall selling what appeared to be trinkets and accessories to see Hilda casually browsing the selection on the outside. As he recalled, Hanneman had mentioned that she was supposed to be attending the Heavy Armor Mobility training today along with Dedue, Raphael, and Edelgard, but was excused because of a slight injury to her ankle. Taking a quick look at her, she seemed to be moving without any issue. "Lazing about like that won't do her any good… you're a Professor now, so go talk some sense into her," Sothis said. Byleth wasn't sure about that since she wasn't in his class. "She may not be, but we must appear to care for all of the students if we want better pay."

With that, Byleth approached Hilda. She seemed to have noticed his approach and went to say something, but he spoke first. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm doing alright, Professor," Hilda said with a closed-eyes smile, giving her head the slightest tilt and leaning towards Byleth. She was about to say what Byleth assumed was the 'reciprocation' of his greeting, but he once again spoke first.

"Then why aren't you at tutoring?" Byleth asked. Hilda's eyes popped open, but she maintained her composure.

"Oh, y'see, when I said alright, I meant I can like, walk and stuff," Hilda said. "But my… ankle hurts when I run or anything, so I don't think it would be safe for me to attend today."

"Sounds like something that could easily be healed magically," Byleth said. "Shall I get some of the monks?"

"No, there's no need for that," Hilda said. "It's… good to let minor things like this heal naturally. Keeps the body working right! I mean, you don't want to depend on magic for every little bump you get, right?"

"No. But it can be used for this one," Byleth said.

"Yeah, maybe, but its already so late and all that by the time I was all healed and ready to go to tutoring, it'd probably be over," Hilda said.

"The sessions last-" Byleth began.

"For two hours, I know, but with the Heavy Armor training we lose, like, half an hour putting the armor on and then taking it off, plus Sir Alois' substitute is kind of lazy and always ends the session early," Hilda continued.

"… She's certainly set on not attending," Sothis said, trying to think of a way to convince her that didn't involve Byleth physically dragging her there. She had a feeling he was technically allowed to but was also certain the angry henchman would go from angry to furious with them, especially if Hilda complained as well as she defended herself.

"… I see," Byleth said, deciding that dealing with her was more trouble than it was worth. "Don't stay out too long. Your ankle needs time to heal."

Hilda smirked. "Thanks for your concern, Professor… oh, but can I say something?" she asked. Byleth nodded. "It's been bothering me for a while, and… well, Professor, your clothes are a bit dirty."

"Is she… insulting us?" Sothis asked, snapped out of her thoughts by Hilda's line.

"I'd have expected you to be more careful, seeing as how you're a Professor and all," Hilda continued. "I hate when my clothes get dirty. That's one of the many reasons I find it best to train as little as possible… It must be tough for a workaholic like you to stay even kinda presentable, but you really should try."

"… Choke her, Byleth. And then drag her limp body along the ground to the Knight's Hall for extra tutoring," Sothis said, sneering down at Hilda from a slightly higher position than Byleth's head. She had lifted herself up as if they were preparing for battle, eyes glaring down at their enemy. Byleth reminded her of the consequences they'd face for such a course of action, but Sothis merely growled more. "I don't like the consequences of our talk in general… At this point, I just want to see her pretty face in the mud."

"Petty," Byleth said.

"What was-" Hilda began, but was silenced as Byleth's hand shot forwards and grasped her throat. Instinctively, she tried to grab his arm and scream, but that only left her open for a powerful gut punch that took the air out of her. As Hilda doubled over, Byleth whirled around and threw her down into the shaded area behind the stall, the owner apparently doing something inside that kept their attention from the duo.

Leaping atop her so his knees pinned her forearms, Byleth once again clutched her throat. This time, however, he placed his other hand over her mouth as she tried to scream, terror wracking her features as she kicked at the air behind him. Her heels struck down on the ground behind him, leaving small cracks as a dim golden glow began to envelop her. Byleth recognized that Hilda's Crest was activating and squeezed on her throat even harder. His own Crest flared up in response, his grip tightening to the point that he could feel himself deforming her throat and neck as her attempted screams came out as muffled hoarse gasps and choked cries of pain. Byleth felt his form lift as Hilda tried to use her arms, but what strength she could muster quickly faded as her now teary eyes began to lose their focus. After a few more moments, Hilda fell completely still, prompting Byleth to release her.

Her eyes were glazed over as shallow, almost whistle-like breaths slowly returned to her. Seeing that he had left her almost as intact as he intended, Byleth got off Hilda and grabbed her by the ankle, prepared to complete the second part of Sothis' task. Dragging her out to the main Market area, he was met with shocked gasps as merchants, soldiers, and vendors alike all backed away from him. He paid them no mind, taking her upstairs to the Monastery's first floor and approaching a petrified Gatekeeper. "Take the path through the stable area," Sothis said, seemingly sitting atop Hilda's unconscious form.

"P-Pro-Prof-" the gatekeeper babbled, seemingly trying to ready his spear.

"This doesn't concern you," Byleth said as he passed him, making way towards the stable area. Bumping Hilda's head along a few more stairs, he began dragging her through the dirt area in the stables. Cyril dropped his bucket of feed as Byleth approached, the boy stunned by what he was seeing.

"I-I don't know what you're doing, but that's definitely not allowed at the Monastery!" Cyril said.

"Ugh, I'm trying to see something. Get that child out of our way!" Sothis said as Cyril ran to block Byleth, the boy grabbing a loose broom to use as an improvised weapon. The moment Cyril leveled the broom for an attack, Byleth flicked his dagger at the boy with his free hand. Cyril had no time to react, the dagger piercing his nose and eliciting a scream of pain as he fell backwards with the weapon embedded in his head. The scream died with the boy, Byleth stomping past the body with Hilda's hair drifting through the pool of blood emanating from him.

Students and monks alike fled from Byleth as he approached, though a few of the Church's soldiers stood along the small pathway leading to the Knight's Hall from the Stables to block his path. "That student, and… Goddess, is that a child laying there?!" the leader of the soldiers cried out upon taking in Byleth's approach. Byleth said nothing, simply drawing his sword in his free hand while increasing his pace towards them. The motion alone sent a wave of unease through them, and Byleth's instincts took over.

He dropped Hilda's leg and rushed forwards, slicing through the guard that questioned him with ease. The other guards recoiled at the sight, leaving Byleth free to break off to one of their flanks and take the arm off another as he sliced upwards through a gap in the soldier's lighter armor. The second scream seemed to allow a few of the guards to regain their senses, but it was already too late. Their slight retreat had put them between four pillars holding up the passageway to the Knights' Hall, leaving them unable to maneuver out of the hall they were fighting in and limiting their ability to strike with their spears. With a series of swift slashes, Byleth felled another two before the remainder fled into the Knights Hall itself.

With a sigh, Byleth turned back to Sothis. "This is not getting out of hand! It's only out of hand if this takes too long, so hurry up!" she said. Deciding she was right, Byleth grabbed Hilda's leg and practically ran into the Knight's Hall, her now bumpy run quickly waking her just in time to pass through the guards' corpses.

Hilda shrieked as Byleth kicked open the entrance to the Knights' Hall, his Crest flaring as he set his foot down and used his full body weight to hurl Hilda towards the dirty pit in the center that was used for training. Her shriek continued until she skid across the ground face first, a loud biting sound followed by incoherent screaming erupting form her as her jaw was forced close. Taking another look at her, Byleth saw she had bitten off her tongue upon hitting the ground, the girl's face, clothing, and jewelry all bloodied and muddied.

"What the hell is this?!" the substitute instructor yelled as he readied his axe. Those words alerted Byleth to his surroundings, and he quickly took in the people staring him down. Dedue and Raphael were both too stunned by what they saw to react, while Edelgard seemed to have composed herself enough to take on a defensive stance while in a Knight's bulky armor. Despite her movement, her entire body shook as evidenced by the shaking of metal and her uneasy glare at Byleth. To his flanks were the two soldiers who fled, both backing away with their spears at the ready.

"That's enough," Byleth said, turning his attention to Sothis. The girl floated at his height and glared at Hilda, seemingly trying to take in some kind of victory for what they had done. After a few moments, color faded from the world, leaving only him and Sothis floating in darkness. "So it wasn't everything you wanted."

"… Don't get me wrong. I felt a little better seeing her in a terrible state," Sothis said. "But then I also felt very shallow, and I don't like that. So, we're going to go back, talk to her again, and be very friendly. In fact, why not shop with her?"

"Am I acting as your conscience?" Byleth asked.

"No, but I stand by the fact that it would be best if we had a positive relationship with as many students as we could," Sothis said as she prepared the golden ring with Byleth's Crest in it. "And since you cannot convince her to attend tutoring, you may as well humor her."

"You couldn't come up with anything either," Byleth said.

"And we're going back!" Sothis said as events began to play in reverse.

Byleth approached Hilda in the Market as she browsed the outer display of various trinkets and accessories from a vendor's stall. She noticed his approach and turned to greet him with a smile. "Heya, Professor! Rare to see you here," she said.

"I have some business to take care of," Byleth said, stopping near her and glancing over the items on display. From his experience with jewelry, he was somewhat surprised that pieces worth actual money lay outside of the owner's immediate view, but he suspected the business being in the Monastery's courtyard likely had something to do with that decision.

"Business to take care of, ooh, that so sounds like you're on a contract or something," Hilda said. "I mean, I couldn't tell since you go around in armor all the time."

"Now's a good time to enlist her!" Sothis suggested.

"Speaking of my armor," Byleth began, "I'm sure you've noticed how dirty it is."

"Well… I didn't wanna say anything, but it is pretty noticeable," Hilda said. "Girls won't like you if you don't take care of your appearance, Professor. Maybe you should try to get some new clothing."

"I agree," Byleth said, turning to Hilda. "Your clothing always looks good and I've heard you're quite fashionable."

"Oh, jeez, Professor, when you say it like that…" Hilda began, pretending to hide a non-existent blush. She was going to do something else, but then paused as she fully processed what he said. "What do you mean heard I'm quite fashionable?"

"I don't know about fashion, so I don't think I can judge how fashionable someone is," Byleth said.

Hilda chuckled at that. "Well, then you listened to some fashionable people, because they were right," she said. "So, are you looking for fashion advice?"

"I think so," Byleth said. "I'd like your opinion on the clothing I want to purchase…"

"And help with some accessories," Sothis added, her gaze drawn to a pink and white ribbon on the stall.

"… and what accessories I should wear," Byleth said, noting that the ribbon Sothis eyed looked very similar to the one she wore.

"I get it. You're going for a whole new look," Hilda said. Byleth nodded, despite not knowing what that fully entailed. "Lemme guess… Is it because people think you look super intimidating in your armor all the time? Like you're looking for a fight?"

"I don't know," Byleth said. "But I have been told I can be difficult to approach."

"That settles it then. I bet it's the really dark color scheme all around coupled with the dirt and stuff," Hilda said, putting a hand to her chin as she began leaning around to view Byleth from different angles. "I mean, whoever made your armor definitely tried to make you more approachable with the pink touches, but they just aren't enough. A new outfit is definitely in order."

"I told you pink on the armor was a good idea," Sothis said. "It's so much easier on the eyes than that dreary gray and brown patchwork you used to wear."

"I trust your judgment," Byleth said with a nod to Hilda. "Will you help me?"

"Of course, Professor! I thought you'd never ask," Hilda said. "First off, you must like pink a little, since you've been eyeing that cute ribbon over there," she continued, picking up the ribbon Sothis had pointed out. "I think you could make this work. Y'know how Claude has that one-sided braid? He uses black and gold to blend into his hair, but you could totally pull this off with your hair color."

While Byleth and Sothis hadn't used Claude as the model for how they'd use the ribbon, a quick consideration of Byleth's hair length made them realize Byleth would likely never get the same kind of hanging braids Sothis had. "I like that," Byleth said.

"Great! But that's just a tiny part," Hilda said. "Now, let's go see what else works for you. I have a few ideas in mind that might make you look great, but feel free to tell me what you like. You're the one that has to wear it, after all."

What followed was an hour-long tour of the Market area Byleth almost never visited. He was surprised that there was such an extensive clothing section branching off from the front area of the Monastery, but Hilda was sure to guide him to the relevant shops to save time. Despite only having one outfit in mind, Hilda ended up indirectly convincing Sothis that Byleth could use at least four different outfits. As such, Byleth found himself needing to return to his room to deposit his new apparel before once again returning to the Market, this time making his way directly to the Battalion Guild.

"Rare for someone to show up this late," the Guild owner said. "I didn't hear about any kind of night mission."

"I'd like to check on the former mercenaries," Byleth said.

"Ah, that lot. Sure. They've got a little encampment area near the back," the Guild owner said. Byleth nodded and made his way into the large open area lined by barracks and tents that made-up the troops' living spaces. The sun had only just finished setting, leaving a dim glow to the area as he silently made his way past the few troops who weren't in their respective buildings or currently away for the battle against Lord Lonato.

After a short walk, he managed to find the area either belonging to or claimed by the former members of Jeralt's Mercenaries. He approached quietly, passing by a few tents and making his way to a used metal pot suspended over a recently snuffed fire in the center of the tent arrangement. "Mitch, Chelle," he greeted, passing by the two bandana wearing siblings as they finished eating some kind of stew while sitting on crates used as makeshift stools.

"Heya, Demon. If we'd known you was coming, I'd have told Mitch here to make extra," Chelle greeted.

"Want the rest o' mine? Or maybe something else? I got some fish I could fry up," Mitch said, offering his bowl.

"I have other eating plans," Byleth said, taking the ladle inside the metal pot and banging it along the insides.

"The hell's that rack-" Geiere began as she popped out of the closest tent with her spear at the ready. She froze when she saw Byleth, and quickly tossed her spear back into her tent while turning her attention to Mitch and Chelle. The two of them shrugged, both going back to eating as the other members began to approach.

"They still answer to the usual summons. Glad to see most of them haven't forgotten," Sothis said as Byleth stopped, Jeralt's Mercenaries all standing around the campfire as night fell.

"Good. Everyone is here," Byleth began, taking a quick glance around. "As you know, the next official mission my class has been assigned to involves a visit to the aftermath of the battle between the Church and Lord Lonato's forces. That doesn't sound special, but there are too many signs that something is off about the battle itself."

"Yeah, it's one idiot against the biggest army in Fodlan," Chordia said.

"He doesn't stand a chance alone…" Zanabrah said, seeming to get an idea of what Byleth was suggesting.

"I've begun looking into the situation, and I've realized Lord Lonato likely isn't acting alone," Byleth said. "There are a few factions I'm investigating, and I believe at least one of them, the Western Church, is aiding Lord Lonato. Since it likely won't be directly involving itself, I suspect they'll employ mercenaries to bolster Lonato's forces. I want all of you to look into the recent movements of any notable companies and see if they may be allying themselves with Lonato and his supporters."

There was silence for a few moments as the people around him took in the information. A few of them seemed to be thinking about his plan already while others were more confused by his order. That confusion seemed to fester, as Sharp stepped up and scratched his head. "So… why are you looking into stuff for the Church?" he asked.

"Payment here seems to be merit-based," Byleth said.

"So, if you find something out… you get paid more," Sharp said.

"Yes," Byleth said.

"And if we find it out for you and you mention that…" Sharp continued.

"You get paid more," Byleth said. A wave of understanding washed over the few doubtful members of the group, all of them quickly coming on board with the idea.

"How are we supposed to find this stuff out? There's not a huge mercenary presence in town," Harvey said.

"Yeah, it's not like the Alliance, where they have entire guilds all about sharing out work," Harry said.

"You'll need to make a trip," Byleth said. "There won't be any battles until we depart for our mission, so you have enough time to leave and return."

"Ah, so we get to be free for a few weeks… that's what I like to hear," Galdr said.

"Yes… and one more thing," Byleth said. "Listen for activity in Arundel territory. They're another potential ally to Lord Lonato."

"So, we're mainly looking into the Western Church and Arundel… easy enough," Geiere said.

"Good. Don't get yourselves killed and return in time for the official mission. You have three weeks," Byleth said. With that, he left his troops to return to the Monastery. They watched him slink away, passing by torches as they were lit to accommodate the darkness.

"I do love how simple our men are," Sothis said. Byleth agreed, deciding he would take the rest of the day to rest and continue his own personal investigation in the library. He had managed to denote one area as useless and had about nineteen more to check over the next few weeks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Shift in Appearance and Approach**

"It occurs to me… we don't really know how these buttons are supposed to work," Sothis said as Byleth fiddled with two buttons near his collar, the white shirt just too short to fit comfortably. "Or that shirt might not fit… but why would Hilda purchase something so tight for you to wear?"

"… What if I wear it like Sylvain?" Byleth suggested after another minute of fumbling. "The outer layer does not reach far up the chest."

"Letting it hang open as he does…? Yes, I suppose that could work," Sothis said. "Try it!"

Undoing a few buttons freed Byleth's form slightly, letting him breathe more easily as he ruffled the area around the front of his collar in an effort to imitate the slightly crumpled look Sylvain's inner shirt had, including the folded sleeves. Once he was satisfied with that, he slipped on the outer layer which was surprisingly just loose enough to wrap around him without issue, and the far lesser amount of buttons present allowed him to don it with ease. Taking another look at himself in the mirror, he felt the outfit was as good as it could be, the dark green 'shirt vest' as Hilda called it holding his shirt in with large black buttons.

"We're finally onto more familiar pieces of clothing. Surely pants are nothing to fear," Sothis said. Byleth was relieved that her prediction was right, and though the pants themselves were once again a little tighter than he preferred, he found himself able to move around in them rather easily. While they were relatively simple black pants, they had a light pink lining near the waist and pockets, which matched the pink and white ribbon braid Byleth wore to his right.

Once they were on, the heavy black iron boots he had purchased in spite of Hilda's protest he wear normal boots or shoes were akin to the usual plated boots he wore with his armor. While they weren't explicitly plated in metal, they were padded with an outer layer of shaped metal at the front, giving him some level of armor. He supplemented that with blackened leather gauntlets that held tiny bits of studded metal around the back of the hand and forearm area, which, while nowhere near as good as the usual plated gauntlets he wore, were serviceable enough to prevent the loss of a limb if necessary.

"Well, that's… certainly a different appearance than your usual," Sothis said, looking Byleth over once more as he armed himself, strapping his dagger to a thin belt around his waist while a single sheathed sword hung crooked and behind his lower back, a shortened but thick belt wrapped around him and crisscrossing the thinner one holding his dagger. "Oh, but before you go… how do you plan to sit with that sword hanging behind you?"

Byleth paused, the thought never occurring to him as he had placed his weapons with a focus on functionality with his new armor. The dagger placement remained the same due to the front of the waist simply being an ideal location to quickly draw and throw it if needed, but he had chosen his sword's resting place based on the idea of being able to swing at everything in front of him in one draw while backing away, something he felt he'd need to do more without armor to absorb any stray hits or scratches he could take in combat. Without saying anything, Byleth walked over to his chair and tried to sit in it. The sword was jostled as he sat down but pushing down on the hilt allowed it to rest horizontally once he was seated. He moved around a little bit, looking all around while seated to see if there were any issues, and found nothing that seemed terrible. Confident he could make it work, Byleth stood up.

"That will catch on those chair handles," Sothis said. Byleth glanced at her. "You will make a fool of yourself, banging that weapon around while simply taking a seat or standing up. Shift it."

As much as Byleth didn't like having to redo the sword strap, Sothis was right. He re-adjusted it and shifted it so the sword rested against his side in a fashion similar to how Felix and Dimitri kept their swords fastened. While he acknowledged the side-strap limited the scope of his draw, he supposed any combat in this outfit would have clearly defined intent to begin with, so the need for a wide angle of attack on the first strike was slightly diminished.

"Now that we're finally done and you're already tired," Sothis teased, "perhaps you can enjoy your meal with the other Professors that much more."

"Wouldn't more preparation make me enjoy it less?" Byleth asked as he approached his door.

"I wouldn't know. I seldom have to prepare anything," Sothis said with a shrug. Byleth nodded as he left his room, making his way over to the tea tables where Hanneman and Manuela were going to be waiting.

He joined them as they were setting up, taking his seat by Hanneman as Manuela was busy deciding what tea they'd be having. "Byleth, its good to see you. You seem to be getting comfortable at the Monastery," Hanneman greeted. He himself had changed his usual attire, leaving his heavy coat behind in favor of an outfit reminiscent of the student's usual attire without the jacket, a deep purple vest covering an inside shirt. He had swapped to darker and baggier pants as well, the typical gray slacks he wore now replaced by loose fitting pants that reminded Byleth of Linhardt and Hubert's pants more than anyone else.

"I'm taking some advice about my usual attire," Byleth said.

"Whoever gave you that advice has a good eye," Manuela said, taking her seat once everything was set. "But hold on… let me guess. The armored bits are your own choice?"

"Yes," Byleth said. Manuela chuckled.

"Can't shrug off being a mercenary so easily, can you?" she asked.

"Perhaps you two ought to consider better armor. Neither of you have the defensive skill Byleth does, yet you leave yourselves so exposed," Sothis said.

"It's a habit," Byleth said.

"And it's far from the worst of them," Hanneman said.

"True enough," Manuela said. "So, Byleth… I know we'd usually start by talking about how our sessions went, but I'm sure you know what I'm more curious about this week."

"Petra will fit in well with the Blue Lions," Byleth said. "Dimitri and Dedue helped ensure she felt welcome, and she seems to have made quick friends with the other girls. Felix's one-sided rivalry with her seems healthy as well."

"That's good to hear… but I do hope she didn't join at a terrible time," Manuela said. "With the news of Lord Lonato raising that army in the Kingdom and your class having to deal with the aftermath, I hope her first mission isn't anything scarring," she continued before pausing for a quick drink. She sighed. "The Kingdom, the Empire, the Alliance… they do love a good war, don't they? Spilling the blood of young men and women… and for what? Just to enjoy the horror of it?"

"Doubtful. There's usually money, gold, possessions, and the like at stake," Byleth said.

"That may be true, but it's rarely, if ever, justification for going through with it," Hanneman said, speaking before Manuela could snap at Byleth. "I know this particular line of thinking may seem alien to you given your previous occupation, but such bloodshed is not to be taken lightly."

"Of course," Byleth said.

"Do not start talking about battle tactics for larger forces before the woman throws her drink at you," Sothis warned.

"Hanneman is right in that I… view that as business rather than what it really is," Byleth said.

"… Well, if you were a mercenary for ten years, I suppose you'd have to adapt that kind of view," Manuela said. "Philosophy aside, this particular mission you've been sent on does worry me. You're aware that Petra is from the Brigid royal family, correct?"

"Yes," Byleth said, recalling the note Hubert gave him. "She is a political hostage to the Adrestian Empire, taken as a child after her father, the previous King of Brigid, was killed during the Dagda and Brigid War where both countries attempted to claim lands from the Adrestian Empire. Her presence here is to ensure Brigid's loyalty to Adrestia."

"That's… correct, callous as it may be," Manuela said. "Still, surely you see the issue I have with her going on this mission to kill another student's father."

Sothis spoke before Byleth could respond. "Perhaps you should steer away from this topic. Let's try… redirection. Like Jeralt when he doesn't want to explain!" she suggested.

"… I was under the impression these missions were supposed to be uncomfortable," Byleth said as he took a sip of his tea. "Guess I've gotten the short end of things. Or perhaps Seteth has been making sure of it. He seems to dislike me."

"While you have been given the most troubling of the assignments so far, I doubt Seteth is forcing them on you," Hanneman said. "As stern and imposing as he can be, he genuinely cares about the safety of our students. If he were influencing things, I imagine your class would not have entered combat yet."

"True enough… still, what makes you think he dislikes you?" Manuela asked.

"I was concerned about my monthly income, and he might have gotten the wrong impression of me," Byleth said. "He also seems to dislike Lady Rhea's interest in me."

"That might… wait, excuse me?" Manuela asked. "You're saying Lady Rhea has an interest in you?"

"And like Jeralt, you've gone and put your foot in your mouth," Sothis said. She sighed. "You're definitely his son... But at least we avoided talking about the other thing."

"We talk… occasionally," Byleth said.

"As in, you converse officially and greet each other in passing?" Hanneman asked, the older gentleman seemingly just as interested as Manuela.

"Or are you referring to something more?" Manuela asked.

"I'm not sure. How do you two deliver reports and receive your missions?" Byleth asked.

"Well, I receive my mission after a summons to the Audience Chamber with Edelgard, where Lady Rhea and Seteth give us a little rundown of what to expect. Then the mission report is handled by Edelgard and Hubert. Once they've written it up, Edelgard submits it," Manuela said.

"It's a very similar circumstance for me," Hanneman said. "Claude and I speak to the Archbishop and Seteth, with the occasional discussion between Claude and Seteth regarding anything interesting he heard about our assignment. The mission report is usually handled by Ignatz, though Claude is the one to submit it as per the Academy's rules."

"Neither of you speak to her after the mission report has been submitted?" Byleth asked.

"If there's anything interesting about the report, we might be called in to discuss it," Manuela said. "Have you been called in for both of your monthly assignments?"

"I believe this is the time for another of Jeralt's evasive maneuvers… omission!" Sothis said.

"Yes," Byleth said, deciding not to mention anything regarding the setting of certain meetings or the late-night discussion they had.

"Hmm… if it was for a discussion, you may want to speak to Dimitri about his reports," Hanneman said. "While you can simply report the results of each mission in terms of pure statistics, the Officer's Academy is focused on the personal growth of students just as much as their professional growth. For instance, Ignatz' most recent report noted Hilda and Raphael combining their immense strength for the first time."

"Of course, she may just be trying to welcome you into the Academy and use those discussions to check in on how you're doing," Manuela said. "But… something tells me there's more to this than what you're letting on. You know, I think-"

"There you are," Felix said, the boy approaching Byleth's table with the usual serious scowl on his face. "I've-"

"Now!" Sothis yelled.

"Of course, our training session," Byleth said, cutting Felix off. He chugged his tea before hurriedly getting up. "Sorry. I must have mistaken the time," he continued with a quick nod to Manuela and Hanneman. Before Felix could say anything, he took the boy by his shoulder and spun him around, striding towards the Training Grounds.

"Tch, what are you doing?" Felix asked, shaking off Byleth as they rounded the corner.

"Using you as a convenient excuse," Byleth said. "I hear Sylvain's done it a few times."

"Running away from a conversation… well, I don't really care. This works for me," Felix said.

"So, what did you need?" Byleth asked.

"A worthy adversary," Felix said. "I'm tired of crossing blades with worthless opponents, and with the Brigid girl in our class, I can't afford to slack off."

"Huh. You were right," Sothis chimed.

"There are a number of worthy adversaries you could have chosen," Byleth said. "Why me?"

"I can think of a few people who might make a good challenge for me, but I know you're all that and more," Felix said. "In the Red Canyon, you carved your way through a dozen men like you were slicing bread. Not only that, but every time I've seen you fight, you adjust your techniques to counter your opponents without a second thought."

"The latter is difficult to learn without years of experience," Byleth said, opening the door to the Training Grounds.

"Maybe so," Felix said. "You learned from the former Captain of the Knights of Seiros and traveled Fodlan fighting as a mercenary. Good sparring partners like you don't grow on trees. But know that I will beat you, and surpass your strength," he continued, snagging two training swords and hurriedly tossing one to Byleth. As it was a day of rest, few people were training, allowing the duo to quickly find a good spot to begin their bout.

As Felix prepared himself for the bout, Byleth wondered about the boy's motivation. "Why are you so focused on becoming stronger?" he asked.

"Why?" Felix asked. He paused for a moment. "Hmm… I never really thought about that. I learned to thrust a sword before I learned to write my name. Of course, my upbringing wasn't unique. That's how it is for all children in my country. You're of no use if you can't swing a sword, however mighty your Crest may be. It was the perfect environment for me. I could live free of stodgy values and virtues. Grow strong so you may live and live to grow stronger. That's what I was taught."

"How… oddly familiar," Sothis said, recalling Byleth's younger years of being left with nothing to do or sent off to some stranger's residence until Jeralt returned.

"You remind me of myself," Byleth said, an odd thought creeping into his mind as he readied his sword.

"Now I'm intrigued by your fighting style, and by who you really are…" Felix said. He readied his sword. "But that's enough idle chatter. C'mon and fight me already!"

"… Very well. I'll show you how I learned to fight," Byleth said.

"Excellent. Whenever-" Felix began, only to suddenly backpedal as Byleth rushed in with a wide sweeping strike. Felix grit his teeth, almost getting annoyed at the surprise attack before his senses screamed for him to raise his sword in defense. Blocking as quickly as he could, Felix barely held his ground against Byleth's follow-up. With a flick of the wrist, Byleth forced both of their weapons into the air, seemingly prepared to strike again. Felix tried to pull down his sword, only to take a sudden boot to the stomach that knocked him flat on his back.

Groaning in pain, Felix's mind immediately tried to jump for some retort laced with a bit of respect for the brutish approach Byleth used. His instincts once again cut that off, the boy's eyes popping open as Byleth's blade was raised in the air above him. Stifling a gasp, Felix rolled to the side, the crack of wood against stone loud enough to tell him the attack would have left a mark. Trying to right himself, he glanced up and saw Byleth already upon him again, his teacher almost within striking distance.

Trying to make space, Felix kicked at Byleth while still on the ground. The desperate attack would have caught most by surprise, but Byleth caught his student's boot with ease, tucking the boy's leg under his arm. Felix's own surprise cost him dearly as Byleth yanked him closer, the boy's back dragging along the ground as Byleth raised his foot for a stomp. Flailing in defense, Felix attempted to strike Byleth with his sword, only for the boot to go down on his hand and force the weapon from his grasp. Byleth's wooden sword thrust towards Felix's face, the boy's breath faltering for a moment before the weapon struck the ground next to his cheek.

"In the first assignment I gave the class, most of your responses assumed you could defeat any opponent you ran into," Byleth said as he backed away from Felix, recalling the gist of a speech his father gave him when he first tried to join the mercenary company. "It's a nice thought, but the truth is that you won't be able to win every fight. If you want to be a truly strong fighter, then learn how to handle opponents that outclass you."

"… I see. You got this strong because you truly faced your father for training," Felix said, picking his sword up and slowly rising back to his feet. Oddly enough, the boy smirked as he dusted himself off. "No formal tutelage, no need for some special lesson… just honed combat experience against the strongest of opponents."

In the next moment, Felix lunged at Byleth, both hands driving the blade forwards. His sword was parried downwards, and the boy threw his bodyweight against the Professor to try and throw him off balance. It was far from any normal sword technique and barely budged Byleth, but it did allow Felix to try and elbow his Professor in the chest.

"Now you're getting the idea," Byleth said as he caught Felix's elbow with his free hand. Letting out a grunt, Felix hopped back while twisting his upper body, slashing at Byleth as he tried to create distance. Byleth stepped back as well, the attack aimed at his midsection and thus difficult to duck beneath. "This will continue until you yield, or I have other business. Is that agreeable?"

"That's perfect," Felix said as he licked his lips, quickly entering a defensive stance.

"You really are a softie, you know?" Sothis said as Byleth rushed forwards. "If you were really training him like Jeralt trained you, you'd have smacked your sword across his face when he was down," she continued. Byleth reminded her that he was technically responsible for the safety of the students, so settling on the fear of painful or crippling strikes would probably be safer for his position than delivering painful or crippling strikes. The early warning from Manuela and Seteth still rang out in his mind, though he was certain he could take some liberties with Felix given his enthusiasm.

"Ah, I had almost forgotten… Wait. They've taken lives already. Are we really still pampering them?" Sothis asked. Byleth didn't recall any notification that training could be intensified, so he believed the rules had not changed. "Hmph. Coddling killers. What a strange practice," she said with a huff. Byleth agreed, potentially a little too much as he almost punted Felix along the Training Ground. Regardless, it was a good reminder that trying to roll around your opponent had its limits.

After an hour of training, Felix retired, the boy claiming it was because they were beginning to create a crowd. Byleth and Sothis both saw it was because he had taken so many hits to his arms that he was beginning to have difficulty grasping his sword, and played along with his rationale despite knowing he was likely somewhat frightened more hits could cause permanent damage. In Byleth's experience, even broken bones weren't a permanent set-back, but that likely wouldn't be how the Officers Academy saw it.

With nothing else on his plate, Byleth considered what he could do for the day. He considered gardening but recalled that he had some obligation to the choir practice group despite being told he wasn't required to attend. "It would look rather odd to say we're involved with a group and never attend any meetings," Sothis said as the two made their way to the bridge leading to the Cathedral. They passed by Dimitri and Dedue, though the duo seemed two engrossed in a conversation of their own to notice Byleth.

On the bridge leading to the Cathedral, Sothis and Byleth immediately noticed Ingrid with her back to one of the open edges, wind blowing past her as she seemed to be thinking of something. "She seems troubled… perhaps we should see what's bothering her," Sothis said.

"Are you alright, Ingrid?" Byleth asked, noticing that the blonde girl was scowling as he approached.

"Professor," Ingrid greeted, dropping the scowl as she turned to face him. Her glare was stern, though Byleth had the feeling that sternness was meant for herself rather than him. "You've spoken with His Highness many times, haven't you?"

"I have," Byleth said. "Did he say something to you?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just…" Ingrid began. She took a deep breath, trying to organize her thoughts before speaking. "Why does His Highness take the side of the people of Duscur? I just don't understand it. Only four years ago, they murdered our king and slaughtered the soldiers and knights who were with him, all of whom were innocent. Even if he can forgive them, I can't-not ever. What they've done is against all codes of honor and ethics."

"That's… quite a question to pose so suddenly," Sothis said, floating down into a meditative pose next to Byleth. "Let's think about this for a moment…"

"… I don't know," Byleth said. He paused for a few moments before Ingrid let out a deep sigh.

"… I'm sorry. It was unreasonable of me to ask something like," Ingrid said. "But… it did help to let the thoughts out. I appreciate you for hearing me out, Professor."

"I wasn't finished," Byleth said. "I don't know much about the Tragedy of Duscur, and I have very little feelings about the place or its people. You say the people of Duscur murdered the King of Faerghus and slaughtered the knights and soldiers accompanying him."

"They did! Both the Kingdom and the Church confirmed it!" Ingrid said. Byleth nodded.

"Yet even with that confirmation, Dimitri, who was there during the Tragedy, takes the side of the people of Duscur," Byleth said, recalling some of the notes from Dimitri's file.

"That's…" Ingrid tried to retort but found herself unable to answer.

"I don't know enough about Dimitri to tell you what could have made him think like that," Byleth said. "If the people of Duscur were hunted as punishment, perhaps he feels responsible for that outcome. Or maybe he knows something about the Tragedy others do not."

"… I hadn't thought of that," Ingrid said. "But His Highness never hinted at anything of the sort. And I've known him for years…"

"Regardless of his thoughts, I have some advice for you," Byleth said. "Avoid thinking too hard about who or what your enemies are. Anger against them invites mistakes, as does pity."

"Why would I pity… wait. Are you talking about this month's assignment?" Ingrid asked.

"Lord Lonato has enlisted commoners into a militia to help him in his battle. His knights also remain loyal to him," Byleth said. "Treat them as you would any enemy."

"I… I see," Ingrid said, the grim realization dawning on her.

"I apologize if this caused you more distress," Byleth said.

"No, it's fine. I… Better to come to terms with it now than on the battlefield," Ingrid said with a nod. Byleth nodded. "… Thank you. I can't be hung up on my feelings about… anyone. If I'm to be a knight, my duty is to my Lord. Their reason is the only reason I should worry about."

"She is certainly focused… while I disagree with the idea behind that, I'll say it works for what we wanted," Sothis said. Byleth agreed.

"If that is your goal, then this will help," Byleth said as he began walking away. "Have a good day."

Leaving Ingrid to her own devices, Byleth continued into the Cathedral and quickly found the quick congregation of students awaiting Choir Practice. The cheery nun who usually led them seemed to be busy, so he approached Mercedes and Annette, who stood a slight distance away from the rest of the students. "Mercedes, Annette," he greeted.

"Professor… So you're here today," Annette greeted, the girl markedly quiet compared to her usual excitable self.

"Hello, Professor…" Mercedes said, her eyes drifting towards the pews near the back. Byleth followed her gaze and saw a few people praying on their own in the back, though there was one somewhat recognizable figure near the back who almost seemed fervent in their prayer.

"I suppose the boy has nowhere else to turn," Sothis said as she and Byleth recognized Ashe near the back of the Church. "Although, you are supposed to be his mentor now…"

"Have either of you spoken with Ashe recently?" Byleth asked, his eyes remaining on the troubled boy.

"I… didn't know what to say," Mercedes admitted.

"Our mission might make him go up against his own father… or worse," Annette said with a slight shudder. "I don't know what I'd do if something like that ever happened…"

"Tell the director I'll be watching from the back," Byleth said. Before Annette and Mercedes could say anything, he began making his way over to where Ashe was seated.

The silver-haired boy barely noticed Byleth's approach and didn't bother to react when Byleth took a seat next to him. Waiting for a moment when the boy's hushed mumbling came to a stop, Byleth spoke. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"… No. No, I'm not," Ashe said, his forehead resting against his clasped hands. "Please, Professor. There must be some sort of mistake. Lonato would never raise arms against the Church… At least, he never said anything to me about it."

"Perhaps his quarrel doesn't involve you," Byleth said. Ashe flinched at that. "Or he doesn't want it to involve you."

"I know. I've heard enough people tell me this is for my own good… that Lord Lonato didn't involve me so I'd have protection," Ashe said. "But that's not what I'm worried about. This entire battle, the talk of Lord Lonato rallying people to fight till their deaths for him like some warlord… Everything I hear tells me this is how it is, but that can't be right! Lord Lonato would never do that!"

"He's rather distraught over what his father is doing," Sothis noted, the girl having floated down and taken a seat on the other side of Ashe. "I doubt simply agreeing that there is some sort of mistake will soothe his worries… though we have yet to hear anything from the men we've sent hunting for information. How shall you handle this?"

Byleth sat in thought for a moment, considering his options. He saw the director speaking to Annette and Mercedes, the woman giving a somewhat somber look in his direction when she realized who he was seated with. Turning his attention back to Ashe, he spoke. "How much have you heard about my past?" Byleth asked.

"… Nothing more than your fame as a mercenary," Ashe said. "They say you've been fighting since you were a child… is that true?"

"I think I was young enough to be called a child still when I began," Byleth said. "But that's not important. You know the tales of my father, both as a knight and as a mercenary, correct?"

"I'm not really familiar with any tales about Jeralt the Blade Breaker as a mercenary, but… I'm sorry, but where are we going with this, Professor?" Ashe asked.

"When I was very young, I didn't have a formal education," Byleth said. "But my father made sure I learned how to read and write. When he would leave me with some relatives or friends while he went off to work, I spent a lot of time reading about the things he did. I learned all about the exploits of Jeralt the Blade Breaker, the strongest knight to have ever lived. By the time I began training, I was convinced all the missions my father went on were going to be like the tales I read. But that wasn't the case."

"… What do you mean?" Ashe asked.

"I didn't kill anyone on my first mission," Byleth said. "All I did was sneak up on some horses in the woods and scare them. Then my father and his men descended on a camp at night and killed all but our target. They dragged him to the edge of a forest, met with our client, and hung him for her. I was supposed to kick the chair, but she insisted she do it herself."

"There… must have been a good reason for that," Ashe said.

"Perhaps. Mercenaries never ask more than they need," Byleth said. "It was on my second mission I killed someone for the first time. There was a group of farmers trying to make demands of the minor Lord they worked under. He wanted to discreetly send a message, so he used mercenaries. The farmers had managed to enlist some elderly knights to aid them, but they were no match for my father. While he dealt with them, I dealt with the farmers who thought they could put up a fight. Whoever raised a hand to me was cut down."

"Whoever…?" Ashe asked, his eyes widening.

"We were given orders to kill anyone who resisted," Byleth said. He turned to Ashe. "Based on what I had read as a child, I was certain my father never did such work. Yet the first jobs we worked together were nothing like what I had read. And as it happened, most of the work I've done has been nothing like what's been written of my father. But my father did that work because he had to, and I could not change that."

Ashe said nothing, grimacing at some thought that seemed to have crept into his mind. Seeing that, Byleth continued. "I don't know enough about Lord Lonato to understand his motives or know if his actions are unlike anything he has done before. Regardless, he is doing this because he has to."

"If that's the case… then what am I supposed to do, Professor?" Ashe asked.

"Wait," Byleth said, turning his attention back to the students in choir practice as they began warming up. "If Lord Lonato has excluded you from this, that's all you can do."

"My, listen to you! I think that's the first time you've sounded like that new title fits!" Sothis said, giving Byleth some light applause.

"… Maybe you're right," Ashe said, leaning back somewhat as he slowly relaxed. "There really is nothing I can do now that it's like this. I can just… wait." Byleth said nothing, allowing Ashe to collect his thoughts. After a few moments, Ashe spoke again. "… I don't know if that's really true, Professor, but I think I need some time alone. If you'll excuse me."

Byleth simply nodded, letting the boy stand up and make his way out of the Cathedral's main entrance. He thought the boy was likely returning to his room but wanted to try and keep an eye on him. Thus, Byleth stood up and made his way to the Cathedral's west entrance that stood facing the building he heard was called the Goddess Tower, which seemed to be a large tower either constructed around some sort of tree or a tower that a tree itself had grown through.

The moment Byleth rounded the corner to make his way around the outskirts of the Cathedral, he nearly bumped into Petra. She flinched somewhat, piquing Byleth's curiosity. "Were you hiding from me?" he asked.

"Yes, but… that is not the full truth," Petra said. "I was in the listening to your conversation with Ashe."

"Eavesdropping? How strange… I never expected her to be the type," Sothis said.

"Why?" Byleth asked.

"I saw Ashe spend much time in the Cathedral… when I asked the other Blue Lions, his behavior was worrying, but I had little explanation," Petra said. "Prince Dimitri and Sylvain were the only ones who shared Ashe's trouble. This mission we have… he will face his own people. Perhaps face his father."

"That troubles you," Byleth said.

"Yes. Fighting my own people and family… I have had many thoughts of them before," Petra said. She took a moment to breathe before speaking again. "I am worried for Ashe. The thought of doing what he might have to has… haunted me in the past. I fear for his mind."

Byleth wasn't sure how to respond to her concerns, simply nodding at first to buy time for what he could say. After a few more moments of thought and recalling something his father told to one of their newer recruits years ago, he spoke. "I will guide Ashe," he said. "But I am only a Professor. You and the other students will have to help him as well, but I am certain you all will."

"That is very relaxing… relieving to hear," Petra said, though her expression remained as worried as ever. "I would also like to help, but I do not know what to do. I do not feel… I am not so friendly with Ashe to speak to him about this."

Byleth was about to question what she meant before Sothis spoke up. "I know you aren't much for etiquette or the like, but we've overheard people complain about speaking where they have no place. We've beaten our clients' enemies for that very reason, though I don't blame you for not remembering much of it," she said. "Although, given the position this well-meaning girl is in…"

"Perhaps you should start speaking with him?" Byleth suggested.

"That… is better than worrying idly," Petra said, giving a slight nod as she considered the option. "Yes, you have the idea. I will do just that… when he does not wish to be alone."

"She heard that?" Sothis asked, impressed that the girl remained outside of the Cathedral and caught that detail from their conversation.

"You have excellent hearing," Byleth said.

"Of course! Hearing is essential to being a good hunter," Petra said. "In the forests of Brigid, you will quickly lose your prey if you cannot hear them, and there can be many sounds in the forest."

"I see. Then you heard our full conversation," Byleth said. Petra winced.

"I… hope you are not angry," Petra said.

"I'm not," Byleth said. "But I want to confirm your ability. Who did I kill on my first mission?"

Petra seemed taken aback by Byleth's sudden test, but quickly composed herself. "You… did not kill on your first mission. You were… supposed to finish hanging a man, but the woman paying you did it herself."

"That is excellent hearing and quick recollection," Sothis said, taking a moment to study Petra more closely. "Hmm… you must be thinking what I'm thinking. But how do we plan on acquiring her aide?"

Noting this moment in his mind, Byleth spoke. "Are you good friends with Edelgard and Hubert?" he asked.

"I am friendly with them, yes," Petra said. "Why do you ask?"

"The discomfort with this month's assignment is a common concern among all of the Blue Lions," Byleth said. "I've begun looking into this situation with Lord Lonato and the Church of Seiros. I have some suspicions regarding Lord Arundel, Edelgard's uncle, but have no way of learning more about him."

"Professor… surely you are not asking me to spy on Edelgard for you?" Petra asked.

"I am," Byleth said. "They've already spied on you," he continued, reaching into his bag and retrieving the paper Hubert had given him. He presented it to her, allowing the girl to take it and look over the contents for a while. She quickly realized what the paper was, surprise crossing her face before she looked back to Byleth.

"Why do you have this?" she asked.

"It was Hubert's bribery for not providing information on Lord Arundel," Byleth said.

"You… I was given away to protect Lord Arundel?" Petra asked. Byleth was going to answer, but Petra spoke again. "And you accepted me in place of what you needed. Now, you want me to get what you could not?"

"… Yes," Byleth said with a nod. Petra scowled, looking over the paper once more.

"… Thinking back, all the things you said… were they from this paper?" Petra asked.

"Not all. I want you to flourish," Byleth said. "I've learned you also have great potential for espionage. The best way to learn about those is to perform them, and this is your first assignment."

"Professor, you… you cannot be serious!" Petra snapped. "I am not some… some tool to be bought and used!"

"I know," Byleth said.

"Yet you let Hubert buy silent with me, then want me to take what he kept from you?!" Petra asked.

"Yes," Byleth said.

"How am I not your tool, then?!" Petra asked. "All you said to me… your interest in me was only for my ability, then? How could I, the girl from Brigid, help your goal? You read this paper and told me everything I wanted to hear?"

"It would be foolish to let it go to waste, and I wanted to convince Hubert I was satisfied," Byleth said.

"Then your speech was an act, then? You cared to show Hubert deception?" Petra asked.

"Somewhat. I am interested in you and your abilities," Byleth said.

"… I see, then," Petra said. She balled up the paper Byleth handed her and chucked it off the edge of the Monastery. "I had thought you different, Professor. But you are just like the people of the Empire, no, like the people of Fodlan. A girl from Brigid is only there to do bidding, to act in convenience and serve."

"That was not my intention," Byleth said. "But now that I know you possess these skills, I am asking for your assistance and giving you an opportunity to practice them. If you do not wish to, you do not have to."

"Of course. All you are doing is for my betterment, because I am better serving you than being my own person," Petra said. She scoffed. "I congratulate you. You have bought me without my knowledge. You-" she continued before color drained from the world.

"There is a limit to how open and truthful you should be with your approach," Sothis said, floating around near Petra. "She is quite prideful, and honestly, I doubt you will get much from asking her to listen in on her friends. Perhaps you should save this for a later time, when she has more reasons to trust us. Or when she owes us a debt."

"It seems so. Let's go back," Byleth said. With that, events quickly played in reverse.

"You… did not kill on your first mission. You were… supposed to finish hanging a man, but the woman paying you did it herself," Petra said.

"You have excellent hearing and recollection," Byleth said, crossing his arms and putting a hand to his chin as he appeared to begin analyzing Petra's abilities. "With your speed and preferred weapons, you'd make an excellent scout… you could also specialize in less visible roles on the battlefield with how quickly and quietly you can more."

"I have actually performed as a scout on the Black Eagles' first mission," Petra said with a grin. "Professor Manuela was surprised with my results… though I feel as if I was a bit slow working with Bernadetta. Oh, but I am not speaking her bad. I only think she is not swift enough for scouting."

"I see," Byleth said. "In that case, you should work very well with Ashe. He is suited to scouting as well. I'll try to have you two work together."

"I did not know that," Petra said. "I look forwards to it… although I am still concerned about this mission and how it affects him."

"Then you'll have the perfect opportunity to keep an eye on him," Byleth said. "If this mission is what he fears, you can be there for him."

"… I will try my hardest, Professor," Petra said, strangely resolute in her affirmation. Byleth realized she probably resonated with Ashe's plight due to her fear of facing her own people and empathized with him far more than any of his classmates.

"I suppose there are some commonalities geography has nothing to do with," Sothis said. She snickered. "And those three House Leaders put so much stock in where one was born or where their allegiances lie. To think they are to be future leaders…"

"That is all I can ask of you," Byleth said. "There are many disturbing rumors and concerns about this mission aside from Ashe's personal conflict. Do not only have concern for Ashe's well-being."

"Of course. It is as you said in class, Professor. Death is failure," Petra said.

"Correct. There are things you must accomplish," Byleth said.

"I will be counting on your assistance," Petra said. Byleth nodded. "Thank you. Then, I must hurry and train while I can if I am to attend Professor Hanneman's seminar tonight."

"Then I will see you there later," Byleth said.

"Yes," Petra said. The two of them paused for a moment, seemingly waiting for the other to say some kind of parting message. They quickly realized neither of them had a good idea of what to say as both of them eliminated the usual 'have a good day' or 'enjoy your day' messages as they would meet again.

Noticing Byleth was having just as difficult a time as she was, Petra giggled. "We both have some trouble speaking still," she said.

"It appears so," Byleth admitted. "How would you part here?"

"Hmm… ah, we can say what Caspar says," Petra said. "See yah later… is that right?"

"See… yah… later?" Byleth asked. It didn't sound like anything he was used to hearing, though he didn't particularly listen to partings often before he began working at the Monastery.

"For the love of… see you soon," Sothis said as she smacked her palm against her forehead.

"See you soon," Byleth blurted.

"Oh, yes! I have heard that as well," Petra said with a nod. "See you soon."

At that, the two turned around and went their opposite ways. Byleth returned to the inside of the Cathedral as choir practice was nearing its end, and watched the students sing a few hymns before dispersing. Mercedes and Annette were going to approach him once the session ended, but the cheerful director quickly pulled him aside into a secluded office space for some official paperwork he had never gotten around to signing, giving him a slight peak into Jeralt's dull desk affairs.

Once the director was satisfied, Byleth judged that he likely had little time to do anything other than eat before attending Hanneman's seminar and beginning the most active part of his day. As he re-entered the main area of the Cathedral, it was strangely unattended with very few monks or nuns walking around and even fewer people praying. The only person that immediately caught his eye was Marianne, who stood alone near the front of the Cathedral in prayer.

Recalling he did have something to discuss with her when he got the chance, Byleth approached her. As he got near, the slight mumbling from Marianne stopped. "She's rather aware," Sothis noted. "I wonder if it's also good hearing, or another sense of some sort?"

"Marianne," Byleth greeted.

"Professor… I suppose you came to pray too?" Marianne asked.

"No. I was going to leave after choir practice, but then I noticed you," Byleth said.

"Oh, um… ok," Marianne said, a bit taken aback by that answer. When Byleth simply nodded in response, Marianne spoke again. "I-is there anything I can do for you…?"

"I wanted to speak with you," Byleth said.

"Ok," Marianne said. She took a deep breath, seemingly waiting on Byleth to say something. "… Well… H-hilda told me you asked her to help you pick new clothes. They umm… look good."

"Thank you," Byleth said. "She has very good fashion advice. She mentioned you while we were shopping."

"Did she? I… I don't think I'm very stylish, but Hilda says I can be," Marianne said.

"I think you look good," Byleth said.

"Uhh… th-thank you, Professor?" Marianne said, now looking clearly uncertain of the entire conversation. Byleth seemed to wait for her to say something else, and Marianne blanked. After a few moments, she forced herself to speak. "… I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say. I'm not very good at talking to people. The truth is, I didn't interact with people too often before I came here… b-but you already knew that, didn't you?"

"I understand. You also know I have similar circumstances," Byleth said.

"Th-that's true, I guess…" Marianne said. "Still, you seem… just better at it than me."

"Why is that?" Byleth asked.

"Oh, uhm, no particular reason," Marianne said. "I'm simply not very good at it. I stutter, or run out of things to say all the time… that's just how I am."

"I don't see an issue," Byleth said. "You communicate what you have to effectively. Isn't that enough?"

"Ah… I hadn't thought about it like that," Marianne said. "I suppose I do manage that much…"

"It worked for me until I became a Professor," Byleth said. "You will be fine."

"That's reassuring to hear," Marianne said. Once again, silence fell over the duo, forcing Marianne to speak once more. "… So, did you want to speak with me about something…?"

"Yes. Your sword technique," Byleth said.

"My sword technique?" Marianne asked. Byleth nodded.

"I've thought about your abilities, and I think you should change your stance," Byleth said. "The forwards guard with an emphasis on thrusting doesn't suit you. You lack the strength to shoulder heavy impacts and can't take full advantage of short bursts of movement with your sword raised. Additionally, you change your grasp on your sword to use magic, slowing you down if you want to use it. Your footwork is also based on the movement of fighters in heavier armor. I have heard it is also used to accommodate dresses and the like and is commonly taught to women, but you are not fighting in a dress at all times. Consider widening your stance and practice quickly changing the distance between you and your opponent. Also consider adding more circling into your approach, especially in tandem with your magic. You are in the unique position of being able to strike from two areas on your opponent from different places in quick succession and should take full advantage of your ability. Is that clear?"

Marianne blinked. "… I'm sorry. I don't think I got all of that…" she said.

"… Perhaps simply trying the change will be easier to understand," Byleth said. "Mimic me."

"You?" Marianne asked. Byleth nodded, then shifted his stance so he kept his right arm hanging near his waist as if he were keeping a blade low to the ground while his left arm remained slightly in front of his abdomen, knuckles showing forwards. He parted his feet as well, making sure he was at the point where he needed to slightly bend his knees to ensure he wasn't limiting his movement. "P-Professor, are you…?"

"Would a weapon make it easier to practice?" Byleth asked.

"No, that's not…" Marianne said, her eyes suddenly darting around to the other areas of the Cathedral. Luckily, nobody else seemed to be paying much mind to them, or even remotely close to their position. "… I-it's a little strange to practice in the Cathedral, isn't it?"

"This is just getting you acquainted with the stance," Byleth said. "We won't do any sparring if you don't want to."

Deciding not to see what Byleth might do if she didn't follow his example, Marianne mimicked his pose to the best of her ability. Luckily, the positioning of his arms was simple enough for her to follow without issue. Her footwork was somewhat clumsy, but she was able to imitate Byleth after a little readjustment. "L-like this?" she asked.

"Lean forwards somewhat. Having a straightened back will throw off your balance," Byleth said. Marianne nodded and did her best to hunch slightly, something that clearly went against most of what she had learned throughout her life.

After taking a few moments to examine her posture, Byleth nodded and dropped the stance, prompting Marianne to do the same. "Practice that when you can. In our next session, I'll show you how to fight like that."

"… I'll try, but…" Marianne began. She sighed, seemingly contemplating something before she began to speak again. "You shouldn't waste your time worrying about me, Professor. Please, just ignore me and help the others. I, um… have to be going now. Good-bye, Professor!"

At that, Marianne left before Byleth could speak again, hurriedly making her way to the lower parts of the Cathedral area through the eastern entrance. "That girl… she seems constantly troubled," Sothis said. Byleth agreed, wondering what could have made her so. Regardless, he thought while making his way to the Dining Hall, intent on eating so he'd be in time for Hanneman's seminar.

Attending the formal lecture after a quick meal, Byleth found Hanneman greeting people at the entrance of the Golden Deer classroom, now once again in his more formal teaching attire. "Byleth, I'm glad to see you've decided to attend," Hanneman said. "I take it you're still interested in the extent of your magical abilities?"

"I am. After this, I'll receive some instruction from Manuela," Byleth said.

"Pursuing both avenues of advancement of your own accord. With your level of diligence, I must admit I'm a little disappointed you aren't formally a student," Hanneman said. "You're advancing just as quickly as any student here while working as a teacher yourself!"

"Any student could learn quickly if they applied themselves," Lysithea said as she passed behind Byleth.

"Of course, you are not just any student Lysithea! Your incredible talent for magic combined with your keen mind means you'll likely surpass me in no time," Hanneman said. Lysithea gave a little 'hmph', though the pep in her step indicated her clear joy at the praise.

"I hope you train more than her strengths," Byleth said. "She's easily surprised and reacts slowly in those situations."

"Hmm? I… don't think I've ever noticed that, though I suppose she is often caught unawares by Claude's antics," Hanneman said.

"I suggest you let those antics continue," Byleth said. "The more she has to react to them, the more aware she'll become."

"Teach, I knew you'd get it," Claude said, sauntering over to join Byleth and Hanneman's conversation. "As the leader of the Golden Deer, I've got to make sure people are working on things they might not like if its for their own good. All those little pranks I pull on Lysithea are in her best interests."

"Very clever, Claude, but I think I'll remain the judge of which of your pranks are practical and which are juvenile," Hanneman said.

"Can't they be both?" Claude asked, glancing over to Byleth.

Byleth, who wasn't entirely sure what juvenile meant, decided neutrality was the best option. "It depends," he said.

"Hence, why my judgment is necessary," Hanneman said. "Popping up as a ghost is clearly juvenile, but it does test someone's awareness."

"Phew, so the ol' favorite is still in the running," Claude said, fake wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Are you interested in learning magic, Claude?" Byleth asked.

"Me, magic? Not really," Claude said. "I mean, I dabble a little in everything, so of course I've tried some magic and turns out I can do a little if I really wanted to, but I'm a bigger fan of archery. You know that's the second topic we're covering in this seminar, right?"

"I did. It explains why you are here to begin with," Byleth said. Claude chuckled at that.

"Yeah, I suppose coming here for half the information must seem pretty inefficient to someone like you," Claude said. "Still, I think it's best if us normal folk don't compare ourselves to you, with your extra tutoring after this seminar and all."

"Another one with good hearing. Some of these children are quite observant," Sothis noted.

"But speaking of, is that tutoring going to be of the private variety, with you and Professor Manuela?" Claude asked with a smirk.

"I believe so," Byleth said. Claude broke out laughing as Hanneman sighed.

"Claude, you know that's not how your question was interpreted," Hanneman said. "Don't mind him, Byleth. This is a juvenile prank."

"But it was true. My session with Manuela is private," Byleth said. Claude laughed again, prompting Hanneman to simply shake his head and usher them inside so he could begin his seminar.

As some of the last to join, Claude and Byleth ended up finding seats near the back of the class as Hanneman began preparing a few chalk boards with diagrams and notes, flanked only by the even later arrivals of Ignatz and Bernadetta, who took their own tables each. They sat behind Petra and Dorothea, who seemed to be busy discussing how the Black Eagles were doing without Petra and only gave them each a quick greeting before returning to their conversation. Across the central path from them sat Felix and Sylvain, who were seated behind Marianne and Lorenz. While Sylvain was making pleasant conversation with Marianne and Lorenz, Felix remained mostly quiet, apparently quite serious about the seminar despite Byleth not knowing much of the boy's interest in magic and only slight interest in archery. The front rows housed Mercedes and Annette, the two talking about a variety of subjects as they always did, which seemed to slightly annoy Lysithea, who sat across from them next to Hubert. Interestingly, Byleth noticed, Hubert and Lysithea have a brief discussion before Hubert swapped seats with Lysithea, placing her farther from Mercedes and Annette.

"What do you think that was about, Teach?" Claude asked, having noticed the same thing.

"Hubert noticed Lysithea's annoyance and wanted to distance her from the source or hide it from them," Byleth said.

"Not bad… I'm thinking it was the latter," Claude said. "Lysithea can get real nasty if you push her buttons too much, and she doesn't mind giving people a piece of her mind. I'm surprised Hubert cared enough to do that. I thought his efforts were all focused on Her Highness."

"Perhaps he's trying to recruit her," Byleth said. "The Black Eagles would benefit greatly from having someone of Lysithea's skill."

"And they did just lose one, didn't they?" Claude whispered. Byleth nodded, but knew Claude had something more to say with the odd sideways glance he shot him. "Funny thing about that… I heard something interesting. You were seen having tea with Hubert the same day you got a new student. Said student just so happened to be a Black Eagle, too."

"Strange it wasn't Hubert, then," Byleth said. Claude chuckled.

"Strange indeed… almost like you two discussed something," Claude said.

"Shall I have tea with you next?" Byleth asked.

"I don't know what reason Hubert could have helped you enlist a student for," Claude said. "But I'm not trying to push anyone in or out of their House. If one of my classmates decides they're better off in the Blue Lions or Black Eagles is their business. But I'd love to share an afternoon cup so we could talk more. After all, the way you said it makes me think you have your eyes on someone already."

"I do," Byleth said. "But since you are leaving this to their decision, then I won't ask for your help."

"Honestly, I doubt you need it," Claude said. "You're a pretty interesting guy, Teach. Heck, if I wasn't a House Leader, I'd probably have asked to join your class already."

"Think we can get around that?" Byleth asked.

"We can look into it, at least," Claude said. Before Byleth could say anything, Hanneman tapped repeatedly on the closest board, signaling the start of his seminar.

As far as teaching went, Hanneman took an interesting dual-purpose approach to explaining the fundamentals of archery and reason magic. Two of the first diagrams actually displayed the similarities between the two surprisingly well, noting not only the optimal engagement distances against the average target but also the similarity between how an average magic user would go about preparing and unleashing a spell to the standard practice of readying and firing an arrow. The shared concepts between the two were studied, including judging distances for arcing shots, the effects of wind at certain ranges, and the difference between firing uphill and downhill. The more theoretical practice of magic was finally related back to the simpler but just as demanding practice of steadying one's breath as an archer, showing a strange synthesis of form and focus that permeated both fields.

After the seminar and a quick thank you to Hanneman, Byleth made his way over to the Knights' Quarters where Manuela had said she would meet him. The sun had nearly set, casting a dim red light over the Monastery as Byleth approached the gates. He was quickly greeted by Manuela, who he noted smelled a bit more highly of perfume than usual. "Byleth, there you are! For a moment I thought you had forgotten about our engagement," Manuela said. She took his arm and began dragging him towards the large building that served as the Knight's Quarters, not bothering to wait on his response. "You aren't planning to run-off like you did this morning, are you?"

"No," Byleth said, following along without any real show of resistance. He was intent on learning what he could from Manuela, given that Hanneman's seminar had already given a few ideas on how to properly shape magic.

"Good! Remember, this is just the start. We have a long night ahead of us," she continued. Byleth noticed quite a few people were giving the two odd looks as they passed by, likely due to how loud Manuela was being. He said nothing of it, however, and simply followed as closely as he could to prevent any unnecessary dragging from Manuela.

Once inside the large building, he noticed the entrance area seemed to serve as a lounge of some sort, with a few knights on break either discussing their routines for the day or playing cards. Interestingly, there was a private bar area at the back, which Byleth assumed was placed here to prevent students from accessing it or likely knowing it existed. While he didn't catch anything of interest as Manuela dragged him around the outskirts towards the stairs, he did notice Jeritza descend the opposite flight of stairs and head towards a back hallway, likely towards some less crowded area or alternative entrance.

"Why aren't we taking a similar path? Is she trying to display you?" Sothis asked. Byleth didn't know the answer, instead focused on intaking as much of his surroundings as he could.

Going up the stairs, Manuela and Byleth ascended to the third floor and made their way over to a corner room. When Manuela opened the door, it appeared much more spacious inside than he expected. "I know you don't mind a little mess," Manuela said, ushering Byleth over to the disorganized desk that obviously had space recently cleared on it given the books and papers stacked near the bottom of the bed at the back. He took one of the seats there as Manuela took the other, placing them right next to one another. "Now then, where did I put that book…?" she muttered to herself, trying to dig through the various texts she had on her desk before shifting her attention to a few scattered over the edge.

"This room seems larger than it should be," Byleth said.

"Isn't it convenient? The corner rooms built into the four spires supporting this hall are all a little larger than usual," Manuela said. "Normally, you'd have a room like this one, but that room's been reserved for a special guest the Church is housing."

"You mean Flayn?" Byleth asked.

"Yes. She's a nice girl and all, but giving her a room dedicated to ranking Knights and Professors just screams of noble nepotism, don't you think?" Manuela said.

"What's nepotism?" Byleth asked.

"Hmm? Oh, it's when you give preferential treatment to someone because you have some family ties to them," Manuela said.

"Isn't that normal?" Byleth asked. Manuela snorted at that.

"It is, but that doesn't mean it's good," she said, still fumbling around for the book. "A-ha, here we are," she said as she picked up a rather large tome and slammed it down onto her desk. "If you want to heal with Faith, you'll do much better having some basic medical knowledge to direct your magic. So, let's… oh, the candles. Light them, would you?"

Byleth nodded, raising one hand over the nearest set and focusing. He didn't want to try using the full extent of his magic and burning the room but had a feeling he could start fires with ease now. Manuela glanced at his hand and saw it glow a dim gold for a moment before a wide disc of flames appeared at his palm, threatening to grow large for a moment before quickly sputtering out. "Well, you seem to have picked up a few new tricks already," Manuela said. "A bit wild with the scope, but that's to be expected of a novice."

"I may have destroyed excess wax," Byleth noted, the candles appearing a bit smaller than they were moments ago. Manuela giggled.

"They're just candles, dear," she said, reaching down once more and opening a drawer from her desk. She opened a bottom drawer, revealing numerous bottles that appeared to be various kinds of wine. She chose two randomly, handing one to Byleth and keeping another for herself. "There. Light, refreshment, and a book. Now we can start."

"Are we not going out afterwards?" Byleth asked.

"What? Of course we are," Manuela said.

"Should we not drink then instead?" Byleth asked.

"Is there any reason we shouldn't start now?" Manuela asked.

Byleth thought for a few moments but couldn't really think of any reason not to. "… Not really," he said.

"See? Don't worry about this much. It takes much more before I start to forget how teaching works," Manuela said, popping her bottle open. "Now then, let's start off with something simple… how does magic work when closing a wound?"

With that, Byleth found himself surprised by how limited his medical knowledge was. Outside of flesh wounds and manually correcting broken bones, he had very little idea of the types of damage he likely dealt thousands of times over or the fact that healing magic inherently worked with the target's own regenerative capabilities rather than the user's magical prowess, which limited the scope of what it could address. Granted, he had unconsciously realized no amount of magic undid a severed head, but he now had an actual idea of why that was the case. Later, Manuela switched gears to the practice of magic itself, working with Byleth until he understood the basics of both 'giving' and 'taking' energy, which he was shown first hand when Manuela used a spell called Nosferatu on him and then healed him before allowing him to do the same to her.

At the end of a little over two hours work, Manuela closed the book and finished her second bottle. "Alright, I think that's enough for today," she said, standing up quickly enough to almost knock her chair over. "It's time you and I did something other than worry about students and our jobs, don't you think?"

Byleth wasn't sure what else he was supposed to do, aside from potentially train himself, though he had a feeling that wasn't what Manuela had in mind. "Let's go," Byleth said, getting up with a bit more control and pushing his chair back in. Manuela let out some kind of laugh before once again throwing herself onto his arm and dragging him out of the room, taking the same path in reverse through the Knight's Quarters and once again garnering the two a bunch of strange looks.

"Anyways, that's the situation so far. I doubt this'll be a difficult fight, but our enemies have got a lot of places to hide and know the terrain better," Jeralt said, the reinstated Captain of the Knights taking up one side of a large bench on the small walkway leading to the Knights' Quarters. Seated on the other side was Catherine, who was busy polishing out a small scratch across one of her knee guards with a small whetstone wrapped in cloth.

"Guess I wouldn't be making much of a difference out there," Catherine said, her focus primarily on the armor she held. "Is Shamir the one leading the searches?"

"She was, yeah," Jeralt said. "Alois runs the main patrols, but most of the open opposition has already been defeated. The Knights are moving slowly to make sure nobody gets the drop on them. As for Lord Lonato himself, he was last seen…"

"… What about him?" Catherine asked, glancing back at Jeralt. When she realized he was staring at something in the distance, she looked over and was just as dumbstruck as he was. Manuela seemed to be leading Byleth around, the woman having practically thrown herself onto him while saying something or the other. Byleth appeared as unaffected as ever, apparently giving short responses and marching forwards as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "… This something new?"

"Uhh… yeah, kind of," Jeralt sputtered, the shock of what he was seeing finally wearing off. "Anyways, yeah, Lord Lonato was last-"

"Hey, c'mon! How new is this kind of thing?" Catherine asked, clearly more interested in what they were seeing than battlefield updates. "What, has the great Ashen Demon never been on a date before?"

"I… wait a minute. What's it to you?" Jeralt asked. "You interested in my kid or something?"

"I mean, we're both good looking and know how to fight like hell," Catherine said with a shrug. "Plus we both have kickass titles. I think we're a pretty good match. How bout' you, 'father'?"

"First, that's weird," Jeralt said, suppressing a shudder to the best of his ability. "Second, I don't think Byleth really knows what a 'relationship' even is. For all I know, he thinks whatever… that is," Jeralt continued, gesturing towards the duo as they were about to head for the Monastery's exit, "Is no different from getting to know everyone in your company. Technically, there are only three Professors, so he probably thinks he only has two other people in his teacher, professor company or whatever he's internalized his job as."

"That so… and you aren't worried he's being taken advantage of?" Catherine asked. Jeralt scoffed at that.

"Anyone fool enough to take advantage of Byleth is as good as dead," Jeralt said.

"Fair enough, I suppose," Catherine said. "Although… if you had to choose between drunken love over there and Thunder Catherine as your daughter-in-law, who'd you pick?"

"Drunken love over there so I could get piss drunk too and forget this conversation ever happened," Jeralt said as he rolled his eyes. Catherine broke out laughing at that, not noticing the small smile on Jeralt's face as he watched Byleth and Manuela leave.

Byleth didn't know what he expected when Manuela asked to spend time with him, but he was surprised that it was as dull and repetitive as it turned out to be. Insistent on the consumption of more alcohol, Manuela took Byleth tavern hopping. As it happened, tavern debauchery was something Byleth had grown so accustomed to over the years he found the outing to be rather plain. The two drank, ate, gambled, occasionally got drawn into some kind of dance, and then swapped bars. Byleth found himself serving as something of a rest point for Manuela more than anything, the woman making advances on other men seemingly on random whims only to flaunt that she was with Byleth soon after. A few of the foolhardier ones attempted to 'fight' Byleth, only to be knocked unconscious or be misdirected without much effort on his part. He made sure not to inflict permanent damage to anyone in town due to his position and to avoid causing excessive trouble.

After a few hours, Byleth was certain the day had changed. Manuela seemed to have gotten herself into something of a stupor, though at least recognized she had to return to the Monastery. "Aww, c'mon, Byleth… carry me?" she asked, feigning weakness outside of the last tavern they were in.

"We will move faster carrying her," Sothis said. "If you're still insistent on doing some work at the library, you'd best take her up on her offer. I recommend against running or jogging, however… she's already thrown-up once."

"Alright," Byleth said. Manuela let out a little squeal of delight, putting her arms out and seemingly expecting him to sweep her off her feet. When nothing happened, she walked forwards a little before almost tripping, finding herself strewn across Byleth's back. "You should hold on," Byleth continued as he rose to his feet, essentially giving Manuela a piggyback ride.

"This… was not what I had in mind," Manuela said as her cheek rested on the back of Byleth's head. She let out a large yawn as Byleth began walking back towards the Monastery. "But it'll do, I guess…"

The town surrounding Garreg Mach was mostly empty at this hour of night, allowing a quick and quiet walk towards the Monastery. Making his way towards the Knight's Quarters, Byleth carried Manuela all the way back to her room with no issue aside from her sporadic mumbling, the majority of Knights already asleep or on specific night patrol duty. When he reached her door, however, he found it locked. "… Manuela, your key?" Byleth asked. When he got no response, he realized she had fallen asleep.

"Oh dear. I suppose you could search her, but… I don't think her outfit has very many obvious pockets," Sothis said. "Whatever shall we do now?"

Contemplating his options, Byleth made his decision.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:** **The More You Know**

Manuela awoke groggily as she always did after a heavy night of drinking, the odd clattering sounding like something fell off whatever precarious state of balance it was left to the night before. It occurred to her that recognition of her recovery state first and foremost likely spoke volumes about her as a person, but the ache of said recovery state shoved those thoughts aside. Strangely, her bed felt much stiffer than she recalled and only had a single large pillow that her head rested upon. Taking a moment to look around without raising her head, she noticed first that the sheets were the wrong color, a plain beige in contrast to the deep blue her bedding consisted of. Secondly, there was a man in a white jacket preparing what appeared to be breakfast on the desk across from the bed.

Taking a few moments to recall the events of last night, she glanced upwards and saw the man in the white jacket was none other than Byleth. He was sporting a different outfit than he did last night with more clearly armored black leggings and a padded white jacket bearing the Church of Seiros' logo in dark red on the back that could probably soften a few strikes if it had to. "Did you sleep well?" Byleth asked, not even looking back as he prepared a very simple breakfast of sandwiches, some assorted fruit, and began preparing a cup of tea, his hands covered by gloves like Hanneman's.

"Well, the only thing aching is my head, so I'll say it was pretty good," Manuela said, propping herself up on her elbows and taking a proper look around. The scent of the various flowers placed around the room mingled with the smell of relatively fresh food, almost confusing her for a moment as she became more and more awake.

"My bed seems cheaply made. Yours looked nicer, so I wasn't sure mine would be to your liking," Byleth said, popping a candy-looking edible he took from a jar on his desk into his mouth. A loud crunching noise followed, almost startling Manuela, though Byleth seemed completely unaffected. "There's a bucket next to you if you need it," he continued, returning his attention to preparing tea.

"A… oh," Manuela said, glancing down at said metal bucket. She hoped it was empty from disuse and not from any cleaning Byleth may have done. "Then I suppose… we didn't do anything special last night, did we?"

"You tutored me and then we spent the night together as you requested," Byleth said.

"We… ok, hold on," Manuela said. She sat up properly, only then realizing her usual overcoat was draped over the bedhead and the rather small and thin dress she wore underneath it was completely disheveled and slightly stained. She pulled the covers up quickly to cover as much of the stain as she could before speaking again. "What do you mean we spent the night together?"

"We went out to town and visited most of the taverns," Byleth said. "After you recognized it was time to return to the Monastery, you asked me to carry you back. I took you back to your room, but the door was locked. I didn't think it was right to search you, so I brought you back here."

Byleth had omitted the full version of those events, not pointing out that he had a startlingly mirrored encounter with Hubert that very night. After he had left the Knights' Quarters and was making his way back to his room, he took the direct path across the Monastery and headed north towards the end of the student's dorms while carrying Manuela in the same piggyback style he had begun his journey in. As he ascended the final flight of stairs leading back to the section of the dorms with his room, he found himself face to face with Hubert, who was carrying an unconscious Bernadetta in front of him as if he were preparing to throw her into a grave, an arm tucked under her upper back and lower thigh each to balance her.

Both froze at the sight of the other, Hubert's one visible eye widening for a moment as he encountered Byleth. "Professor… it appears we both have some explaining to do," Hubert said.

"Not really," Byleth said. He glanced backwards towards Manuela. "Drunk."

"… Fainted," Hubert said, looking down at Bernadetta.

Byleth nodded, turning his head back to Hubert. "Do you have a key to Bernadetta's room?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I could likely find it on her person, but given her current state…" Hubert said. He glanced at Professor Manuela and sighed. "I believe you have found yourself in the same predicament as I."

"Well, that won't do! Assert your position as Professor!" Sothis said.

"Do you require assistance?" Byleth asked. Hubert raised an eyebrow.

"Are you used to this sort of thing?" he asked.

"I have enough experience aiding the otherwise incapacitated," Byleth said. "How do you plan on handling her when she wakes up?"

"Considering Bernadetta's usual reactions to… anything, really, I had planned to leave a note and disappear lest she suspect anything untoward," Hubert said. "I have no issues foregoing my room for a night to avoid any complications."

"You don't mind her thoroughly searching your room?" Byleth asked. Hubert blinked.

"I… hadn't considered that," he said.

"You should be there when she wakes and calm her. Food and drink are usually suitable offerings," Byleth said. "If you're worried she may have the wrong idea, ask Edelgard for assistance."

"I would rather not trouble Her Highness," Hubert began, but then glanced down at the unconscious Bernadetta in his arms, "but perhaps this situation is something I am ill-equipped to handle alone."

"Good. Make sure there are no misunderstandings," Byleth said.

"Of course, Professor… but one more thing," Hubert said as Byleth began walking past him.

"We saw nothing," Byleth said.

"Yes. We saw nothing," Hubert agreed, continuing the walk back to his room.

"Well… thank you, I suppose," Manuela said, bringing Byleth back to the present. "I must have gotten a little too excited. I'm usually much better about making it back to the Monastery, you know. The groundskeepers have only had to wake me a handful of times."

"I don't know if that's something to brag about," Sothis said.

"Regardless, you'll have to eat quickly," Byleth said. "We have classes to teach in less than an hour."

"Less than an… there's no way I can make it back to my room in time, and if it's this close to classes I'm definitely not going out there in the state I'm in," Manuela said.

"I have spare clothing," Byleth said, pausing for a moment to realize that until a few days ago, that was never the case. He handed Manuela her tea before moving over to the singular dresser he was given. "Drink that to clear your head. Then eat. I'll find something for you to wear."

"The way you talk, it's like you've done this before," Manuela said, taking a quick drink of the tea she was given. Surpassing even the heat itself was a shockingly prevalent bitterness, almost causing her to spit for a moment before she thought better of it. "… Who was the unlucky guest?" she croaked.

"My father, mostly," Byleth said. "He's toned it down these last few years, though that's probably because he's not very welcome in taverns these days."

"What, never paid his tabs?" Manuela asked before forcing herself to take another drink of the bitter tea.

"Yes," Byleth said, deciding Manuela would get some of the lighter pieces of clothing Hilda had helped him choose that he had yet to wear.

"That's not something you expect of a living legend, but I guess everyone's tale is a little taller than they are. Even the Blade Breaker's," Manuela said before taking another drink. As bitter as the tea was, the dull ache in her head was subsiding somewhat with each successive drink.

"Perhaps," Byleth said, thinking his father's habits regarding free drinks didn't have much to do with his strength, but realizing that the 'knight' portion of his claim to fame may be somewhat misleading given what his students thought of knightly ideals. "You can wear these," he continued, placing a simple black shirt, a dark-green jacket with black fur lining the collar and underside, and baggy white pants that would go down to his upper shins but would likely go all the way to Manuela's ankles.

"… Really?" Manuela asked after she finished her tea, looking over Byleth's clothing choices.

"Would you prefer something else?" Byleth asked.

"The top of the outfit is fine, but those pants need to go," Manuela said.

"Someone's picky," Sothis said. Byleth agreed but took the pants back and instead produced a simple set of black shorts with a pink stripe going down the side. While they were shorts for Byleth, they'd likely reach down towards Manuela's upper shins.

"Will this work?" he asked as Manuela shuffled over to his desk and began eating the breakfast he had left there.

"Much better," Manuela said with a smile before digging into her meal. As Manuela ate, Byleth armed himself for the day, readying two swords at his waist, one on either side, along with his dagger in front. He quickly slung the bag Tomas had given him around to his back as well, prepared for the day's classes.

"Do you require weapons?" Byleth asked. Manuela shook her head, giving him an odd look as she paused eating to put on her clothes, thinking she might be able to eat on the move but certainly not change. Byleth thought nothing of it, but they were interrupted by a knock on his door. Manuela was mid-chew as Byleth went to answer it, trying to swallow quickly to say something. Byleth answered before she could, readying a sword as he gripped his door handle. "Who is it?"

"Me, kid," Jeralt said.

"Don't open the-" Manuela began as she shot up off his bed, falling silent when Byleth opened the door.

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you about-" Jeralt began as he stepped into the room but froze when he saw Manuela hurriedly throwing on Byleth's jacket to cover herself, the woman leaning against the head of his bedframe where her fur coat was draped.

"Captain Jeralt, a… uhh…. Good morning!" Manuela managed. As Jeralt's eyes scanned the room, noting the messy bed, disheveled state of Manuela, and the delivered food and drink, he grimaced. "You… this really isn't-"

"I see this is a bad time," Jeralt said, cutting her off.

"It isn't," Byleth said. Jeralt sighed.

"No, kid, it really is," Jeralt said, turning around and already walking away from the scene. "Come find me when you're done teaching for the day."

"Understood," Byleth said, closing the door and turning back to Manuela. She was red in the face, but his main concern was the leftovers on her plate. "Have you had enough?" he asked, gesturing to the remaining food.

"… Goddess, you really are a strange one," Manuela said. "Bless Jeralt for handling you all these years… and no, I have not."

"Do you still want different pants?" Byleth asked, noticing Manuela was only wearing the jacket. She immediately recalled that as well and hurriedly slipped on the pants she was given before returning to her meal. At that, Byleth simply made himself some tea with what was left of the water and quickly drank that, finishing at roughly the same time Manuela did. As he prepared to leave, she took out a comb from some jacket in her coat and began hurriedly fixing her hair, following him and stuffing it away in the jacket before she waited behind him at the door.

"Are you ready?" he asked, glancing back at her things still lying about his room. Given that she didn't seem too concerned about them, he decided she'd probably come looking for them after classes.

"Yes, but I'd rather we not be seen… can you make sure of that?" Manuela asked.

"Can you run?" Byleth asked.

"In this situation, yes," Manuela said, intent on not dealing with any confrontation before her class began.

Byleth peaked outside, noting the usual trio of Sylvain, Ingrid, and Felix making their way past his room towards the loop around for the Officer's Academy, a path the trio normally took. Once they were gone, he peaked out further, noting very few students remaining in the area. He did spot Edelgard, Hubert and Bernadetta heading towards the central pathway to the Officer's Academy, the girls seemingly stuck together as Bernadetta clung to Edelgard while hearing reassurances from the Adrestian Princess. "… Run now," Byleth said, opening the door for her. Manuela made a break for it as Byleth locked his door, the woman dashing towards the central path to avoid taking the usual roundabout method Byleth used.

Passing through an open gate, Manuela let out a breath of relief as she made it to the central hall leading towards the Officer's Academy. "Professor?" Edelgard greeted, her voice almost making Manuela jump out of her skin.

"Oh, good morning, Edelgard!" Manuela said, forcing a smile and deciding to perform a fake stretch as she turned towards her House Leader. "Oh, Hubert and Bernadetta too. What a rare grouping."

"Indeed," Hubert said, his eye oddly shifting towards the area she had just come from but otherwise doing little else. "Out jogging, Professor? I hadn't thought you the type," he continued.

Manuela inwardly thanked the Goddess Hubert gave her an easy act to play. "A girl's got to stay in shape somehow, you know?" Manuela said, remembering to mirror her faked stretch for consistency.

"I'm glad to hear it. In truth, I was getting a bit concerned for your health given your performance in recent training sessions," Edelgard said.

Ignoring any provocations in the interest of keeping up appearances, Manuela simply let out a little chuckle. "Don't you worry, Edelgard. I'm making sure to take care of myself. I was just finishing up, actually," she said. "Since you're all here, shall we head to class?"

With that, the group finished the short walk up to the Officer's Academy and headed for the Black Eagles classroom. Manuela was about to breathe a sigh of relief that she was in the clear until she noticed Hilda and Marianne speaking with Byleth on the green outside of the classes, giving the pink-haired girl a clear line of sight to Manuela as she took a break from seemingly checking on Byleth's apparel. Hilda covered her mouth after a quick gasp, quickly whispering something to Byleth who glanced back towards her. Manuela wanted to listen in, but Edelgard commented first.

"It appears the new Professor is expanding his wardrobe," Edelgard said, having noticed the change in outfit. "Seems he's still not comfortable without any armor, but I suppose that's to be expected of a lifelong mercenary."

Hilda mouthed something to Marianne, who also peeked over to the group before speaking with Byleth. A sudden look of surprise reached her face but was quickly followed by a look of confusion. Hilda giggled about something and was about to speak, but Manuela's hearing was once again cut off by someone speaking.

"Agreed. Life on the battlefield surely has some effect on what one considers 'normal' clothing," Hubert said.

"M-maybe he's really paranoid about being attacked…" Bernadetta suggested.

"That's actually plausible," Edelgard agreed. "What do you think, Professor?"

"He's… probably having trouble leaving the mercenary lifestyle behind him," Manuela said, resigning herself to not knowing what their conversation could possibly be as she entered class. Her strange outfit immediately got her a few odd looks, and she began steeling herself for the rest of the day as she made her way to the front of the class.

Outside, Byleth's conversation continued. "Gosh, Professor, you really put the baggy white pants out first?" Hilda asked.

"I thought she liked white," Byleth said.

"What gave ya that idea?" Hilda asked.

"Her cloak is white," Byleth said.

"Yeah, white fur. That's like, super chic," Hilda said. "You can wear that over most dark stuff and it looks good. Marianne, can you imagine what Professor Manuela would look like if she had to wear super big white pants with that jacket? Professor, I'm almost sad you didn't tell her that was all you had."

"She would have… looked like a funny doll," Marianne admitted, stifling a giggle as she imagined what Manuela might have looked like.

"Would it really have been so garish?" Sothis wondered. Byleth wasn't sure himself but decided not to try and defend the choice any further.

"Fashion doesn't seem to be my strong suit," Byleth admitted.

"Aww, I wouldn't go that far," Hilda said. "I mean, you manage to pull off your outfits just fine!"

"M-maybe it's just difficult to imagine how other people would look?" Marianne suggested.

"Imagine how other people would look…" Byleth said, crossing his arms and putting a hand to his chin. "… I don't think I ever really do that."

Hilda chuckled. "And that's why you leave important fashion stuff to people like me," she said.

Byleth nodded. "And the other thing?" he asked.

"Right, that. I mean, I'll definitely try, but…" Hilda said, glancing over at Marianne. "Isn't 'letting loose' kind of a leap here?"

"W-well, if it's only when I have to fight, then… I-I think I can try it, at least," Marianne said. "Hilda, you just start swinging when you have to fight… can you teach me how to do that?"

"That's… I mean, I don't know if its something I can teach?" Hilda said as she fiddled with her hair. "I just kind of do it because its way easier than practicing a stuffy stance and what not. I've got the weapon, and you beat people by swingin' it around, so I swing it around. Like, I don't really know what else to say about it?"

"Think about it when you have time," Byleth said, noting that class was going to start soon. "I think Marianne's on the verge of greatly improving her abilities as a fighter. If you help her with this, I'm certain she'll grow. If you don't have an answer by our next session, I'll see if I can help you find one as well."

"Ok… I'll try," Marianne said. Byleth nodded to them both, saying a quick parting before heading into class.

As Byleth walked inside and was greeted by the Blue Lions, he noticed Petra had opted to sit next to Ashe today. "She's certainly not wasting time. Seems she was being truthful when she said you've got a similar work ethic," Sothis noted.

Preparing everything he thought he'd need for the day, Byleth once again listened in on the idle chatter of his students. "I think we're going to get two new students soon," Sylvain said.

"Who, those girls the Professor was chatting up outside?" Felix asked.

"They've got names, you know. And maybe I do think Hilda and Marianne are gonna join our class," Sylvain said.

"Just because the Professor spoke with them doesn't mean they'll suddenly transfer classes," Ingrid said. "Besides, he's helped both of them before during tutoring sessions. Did you ever think maybe he was doing his job as Professor and was offering them some guidance?"

"Maybe. But I mean, we did get a new student after the Professor had a chat with her," Sylvain said.

"Do you really think the Professor is just going to speak with every girl in school and have them transfer to our class?" Ingrid asked.

"As it happens, the girls in our school are exceptionally talented," Sylvain said. "If the Professor is scouting for talent like some kind of mercenary recruiter, I think picking all of the girls in school is a safe bet."

"Of course you do," Felix said.

"Hey, I'm not just saying that because they're all a bunch of cuties… not to say that's a downside," Sylvain said.

"… Strangely, Sylvain has a point," Ingrid said. "I'm struggling to think of any girl in our class that doesn't have something she's exceptionally good at."

"Really? Even only counting things that mean something on the battlefield?" Felix asked with an incredulous glance.

"What else would the Professor judge people by? I doubt he's partial to Dorothea's singing voice or Leonie's admiration of his father," Ingrid said. "He'd probably appreciate Dorothea's magic and Leonie's tenacity, though."

Deciding he wouldn't get anything he didn't already know from that conversation, Byleth began listening in on Dimitri's conversation. "It's regrettable, but I haven't had any replies from my uncle," Dimitri said. He sighed. "The Knights aren't telling me anything either, saying I shouldn't be worried about such things. We're still completely in the dark regarding the battle."

"My efforts to listen have also ended in failure. The Knights limit their discussion whenever I'm around, although I suppose that is to be expected," Dedue said.

"Thus… we have found nothing. Forgive me, Ashe. I'll try harder," Dimitri said.

"No, no… it's fine, your Highness, really," Ashe said. "There's going to be a few days delay between any news from the front and news that reaches the Monastery anyways. What you hear today probably won't be true tomorrow."

"Perhaps no news is good news," Petra said. "If we do not hear 'Lord Lonato was defeated', then he must be unharmed, correct?"

"Well, I don't know about unharmed… but news of his capture or worse would certainly move quickly," Dimitri said. He nodded. "Petra's right, Ashe. This silence might just indicate something of a standstill. We heard of the Church's early victories, but the lack of news now could indicate that the fighting has lessened, or maybe even ceased. For all we know, there could be negotiations going on."

"Maybe we should not be so optimistic," Petra said. "I do not think one can just… start a battle and apologize."

"That's true. We should consider… more realistic alternatives first," Dedue said.

"… Agreed," Ashe said.

Once Byleth was ready, the day's classes passed without any notable incident regarding the Blue Lions, though he did hear a bit of an outburst of the Black Eagles' classroom near the middle of the day that was quickly quelled. Recalling his father's request, Byleth spent an extra hour in class assisting Petra with her personal studies of Fodlan's language before heading to the Captain of the Knight's quarters.

Knocking on the entryway as he walked in, he found his father sifting through a few of the old records kept on the bookshelf in the corner of the room. "For a moment there, I thought you forgot. Last I recall, classes end a bit earlier than this," Jeralt said.

"Petra Macneary has transferred to my class. I assist her with personal language studies," Byleth said.

"Is that so? Sounds like you're exceling at being a Professor," Jeralt said with a nod.

"That's what I'm told," Byleth said. Jeralt chuckled at that.

"You always did pick things up quickly," he said, returning the book to the shelf. "So… about what I saw this morning."

"What about it?" Byleth asked. Jeralt sighed.

"… I guess I never did bother to teach you this," Jeralt said. "Kid, do you… have you ever heard about work and life being two different things?"

"… They are, are they not?" Byleth asked, glancing over to Sothis as she floated near him. She simply shrugged, also unsure of what Jeralt could mean.

"… Alright, look. Have a seat, and let's talk about this," Jeralt said. Byleth did as instructed, watching as Jeralt shut the door to his office before taking the seat opposite him. "So… what's your relationship with Professor Manuela?"

"We're co-workers," Byleth said. "Friendly terms. No debts. Disagree on some things, but not enough to argue or fight."

"Right, right… and you, uhh, do anything… different last night?" Jeralt asked.

"I went to her room and learned from her," Byleth said. "Then we went tavern hopping. I didn't think much of it, but you might have enjoyed it more."

"… And after that?" Jeralt asked.

"She asked me to carry her back to the Monastery and fell asleep. I didn't have a key to her room, so I took her back to mine," Byleth said. Jeralt gulped.

"So she was asleep?" Jeralt asked.

"Drunker than you used to get," Byleth said.

"Drunker than… ah, so then you…?" Jeralt said, starting to put the pieces together.

"I handled it the same way I always do. Let them sleep it off, give them a wake-up, send them on their way," Byleth said. He tilted his head slightly. "What does this have to do with work and life?"

"Thankfully, not as much as I thought," Jeralt said. He leaned back in his chair to relax somewhat, but then remembered the awkward conversation he had with Catherine. "… But just in case, we should talk about this. First… you know the difference between just being friendly with someone and having a relationship with them, right?"

"A relationship implies connections by work, family, or another source," Byleth said. "While I see no reason in being friendly with people you lack relationships with, I recognize they are different things."

"That's not exactly what I was talking about," Jeralt said. "I was thinking more of… a romantic relationship. You know what that is, right? When you find someone you like and spend a lot of time with them, show affection and what not. You don't have anything like that yet, do you?"

"Should I have one?" Byleth asked. Jeralt shook his head.

"It's not a question of should, it's whether or not you want it… which you will if you really like someone," Jeralt said.

"I don't think I've ever wanted one," Byleth said, seemingly thinking about if such an idea ever crossed his mind. Jeralt instantly relaxed, suppressing the urge to laugh at himself for thinking his son might get into trouble for mixing personal relationships with his work. While he was a little disappointed Byleth hadn't taken interest in anyone, he decided his newfound friendliness with others was more than he could have asked for less than a year before.

"Don't worry too much about it, kid. But just so you know, if you ever do find yourself wanting one, come talk to me so I can give you some advice," Jeralt said. "I know you're pretty new to all this interaction, and I wanted to make sure you didn't stumble into anything complicated without knowing the good from the bad."

"I will," Byleth said. "Was that all?"

"From me, yeah," Jeralt said. "Unless you wanna hear more of the same old dull desk duty I'm stuck with or have something else on your mind."

"Jeralt seems to be in a good mood… perhaps now is an ideal time to probe?" Sothis suggested.

"Actually, I have something I've been meaning to ask you," Byleth said, noting this moment.

"That's rare," Jeralt said. "What's up?"

"How did Lady Rhea revive you?" Byleth asked. Jeralt blinked, clearly not ready for that question.

"Where'd you hear that?" Jeralt asked.

"Lady Rhea told me you were injured while working for her and she nursed you back to health," Byleth said. "She said you were badly wounded, but you recovered under her care. How did she revive you?"

"Uhh… Magic and some old-fashioned medicine? Kid, I think I know what you're talking about, but that's ancient history by now. I don't remember every time someone's had to patch me up," Jeralt said. He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of conversations are you having with Lady Rhea for her to be bringing that up anyways?"

"She wanted to know me better. As she put it, I am the son of a dear friend that saved her life," Byleth said. Reflecting on her exact words, Byleth thought to twist them slightly. "She said I felt like family."

Jeralt noticeably tensed at those words, though he managed to contain any audible reaction he may have had. "… Did she, now?" Jeralt asked.

"Is she family?" Byleth asked.

"No," Jeralt said. "Lady Rhea's… well, she's… very distantly related on your mother's side. Something like a twice removed aunt or some crap, I don't remember. But nothing worth mentioning. Your ties to her are no different than the ties you'd have to any of my other old friends or the people you stayed with when you were too young to fight."

"Why are you lying?" Byleth asked. Jeralt winced.

"Of course you can read me, you've watched me for years," he said with a sigh. "Look, kid, just… don't worry about Lady Rhea. And keep your distance from her, alright? No more random talks with her. Treat her like you would any other client and leave it at that. You'll only get yourself into trouble if you get any closer to her."

"What do you mean by trouble?" Byleth asked. Jeralt huffed.

"Dammit, kid, just take my word on this one," he said. "She might be the Archbishop, but she's got weird interests. Keep her at a distance… Once we finish work for the year, we'll pack up and get back on the road, so you don't need to worry about any of this nonsense anymore. It'll be just like old times."

"Jeralt really doesn't want to talk about this, does he," Sothis said. "Although, if we do have some relationship to Lady Rhea… perhaps we can try asking her?"

Byleth agreed but felt like he could get more information from his father. "Understood. But could you tell me one thing?" Byleth asked.

"Depends on what it is," Jeralt said.

"Did my Crest come from my mother?" Byleth asked.

"… Yeah. She never really used it, so she wasn't sure of what it was," Jeralt said. "I told you before your mother wasn't a fighter, and your Crest only activates when you're fighting."

"I see. Where did you get your Crest from?" Byleth asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Jeralt asked.

"I remember you saying you weren't born with it," Byleth said. Jeralt scoffed.

"I was probably piss drunk when I said that. It never activated when I was young, so I was surprised to find out I had it," Jeralt said. "But everyone's born with their Crest, simple as that. They don't do nearly as much as people say they do, but I've got no problem with mine. From what I've seen, you don't mind yours either."

"You didn't get yours after Rhea gave you blood?" Byleth asked.

Jeralt froze at that, pausing to look directly at Byleth. "We'll take that as a yes, then," Sothis said.

"… Byleth, I want you to tell me everything Rhea has told you," Jeralt said.

"About you?" Byleth asked.

Jeralt let out a deep sigh, glancing over to his spear and shield that hung on the wall. "About you."

"… She may have mentioned I was a vessel," Byleth said, recalling his near-death experience facing off against her. Jeralt's eyes widened.

"Go on," he said.

"She said I carried something important. Referred to it as 'her'," Byleth said. Jeralt stood up and ripped his lance down from the wall, turning back to Byleth with a grimace.

"… We're leaving Fodlan, Byleth," Jeralt said. "Get changed into your armor and pack only what you need. I'll see you in a few hours once I take care of a few things."

"Is Lady Rhea one of them?" Byleth asked.

"No. I'm not fool enough to attack her," Jeralt said. "But I need to cause another distraction so we can get a head start. Once the Monastery is in disarray, we'll hoof it to the nearest port town and hop on the first boat to another continent… shit, might even make a living on the water as pirates. Anything to be away from this place from good now that I know just how damned it all is."

"Will you tell me everything once this is over?" Byleth asked.

"It'd only make the whole thing weirder kid… just trust me when I say this is for your own good," Jeralt said.

"I trust you," Byleth said. "But I also want to know more."

As Jeralt turned around to say something, color drained from the world. "So… Jeralt is proof of Flayn's claim about blood donation," Sothis began. "You might be related to Seiros, so you're… part Saint? That needs more looking into… oh, and your Crest was your mother's, who, if she's the one related to Seiros, was a Saint?"

"I don't think we'll know more unless we have a chat with Rhea," Byleth said. "Though it might be strange to mention it without any reason."

"It would be strange to suddenly ask someone if you were related to them," Sothis said. "Hmm… if we're lucky, she'll mention something worth using during one of your little chats?"

"That would be convenient," Byleth said. "All we know is we've reached a standstill and have new questions to answer."

"We certainly have… ah, but do not forget you need new questions for Jeralt!" Sothis said as she raised her arms, the golden sigil in front of her bearing Byleth's Crest and beginning to slowly rotate. "Though I'm guessing you already have those in mind."

Byleth nodded just before events began to play in reverse, finding himself seated across from his father once again. "That's rare," Jeralt said. "What's up?"

"When you were in battle against Lord Lonato's forces, did it seem like they were receiving outside assistance?" Byleth asked.

"Can't say I was looking out for that, so I'm not sure. Most of my time on the field was during the initial battle, and I'll just say Lonato's men could have done with some outside assistance," Jeralt said. "Still, given their sudden shift in tactics to prolong the fight, I wouldn't be too surprised if that was the case. Are you worried about your class' mission this month?"

"A number of my students voiced concerns about the circumstances surrounding this battle," Byleth said. "I realize that may have been them being concerned about fighting someone they know, but some of their reasons were valid. I've been looking into any groups or forces that are close enough to Gaspard territory to influence them or give assistance."

"Close enough to influence them… well, there's the Western Church, which if I recall still has some dumb squabbles against the Central Church," Jeralt said. "Oh, but in case you don't know, the Church-"

"Has divisions, yes. Seteth told me about them," Byleth said.

"Did he, now? You ask him?" Jeralt asked.

"He told me about it before asking me to find some information for him," Byleth said.

"The Professors need to do Seteth favors?" Jeralt asked.

"No, but he influences my paygrade," Byleth said. "Clients that like you pay more, right?"

Jeralt chuckled at that. "True enough. Well alright, there's those bastards who probably have some kinda hand in this," he continued. "Who else is around Magdred Way and Gaspard territory? …A few Empire territories, I guess, but they've got some difficult routes to cross. They can't be providing too much aid unless they know something I don't about the area. House Rowe is nearby, but I haven't seen or heard anything about them getting involved. Lord Gideon's too far north to make any moves without committing a sizable convoy, and word would have gotten out about that long ago. So… hmm. Maybe an operation based under cover from the Brionac Plateau taking the river? They'd be able to get supplies by boat without much interruption, maybe a few extra troops… but given the size of that river, I doubt they'd bring anything crazy. And something based out there could belong to any one of those factions, so all you've got is that there is some outside assistance. Can't exactly send troops around to check it out since the battle's still going on, slow as it is."

"I see. I hadn't considered someone operating from the Brionac Plateau. I'll keep that in mind," Byleth said.

"Sure, though knowing they've got a little support from someone way out of reach doesn't help too much," Jeralt said.

"No. But it provides a location of interest to track," Byleth said.

"Ah, you're thinking to check on what group has made moves in the area," Jeralt said. Byleth nodded. "Not a bad idea… but why are you so interested in this?"

"If I present the information to Seteth…" Byleth began. Jeralt chuckled again.

"Is the pay really that bad?" he asked.

"I could do better taking two dangerous jobs a month," Byleth said. He paused. "… How much do you make?"

"Six thousand a month as an assistant only in months with no active duty. More when I do get into fights, which has started as of this month," Jeralt said. "Aren't you supposed to get something like that?"

"That's a ridiculous difference!" Sothis yelled.

"A large part of my paycheck is deducted for living expenses," Byleth said. "I told them I'd camp outside the Monastery if it was cheaper, but they insisted I remain in a room. I can get more money taking on an extra duty, but I doubt I'll make as much as you."

"Shit, really?" Jeralt said as he scratched the back of his head. He sighed. "Look, I don't handle the gold here, but I've already started making a little savings bank. If you're strapped for coin, I'll help you out. It's the least I can do after letting you get dragged into the teaching gig."

"I'm good now, but I'll keep that in mind," Byleth said.

"Sure, sure… so, what else have you got to do today?" Jeralt asked.

"I have archery tutoring in a little, so I was thinking I'd eat then go prepare," Byleth said.

"Right, one of the usual teachers is out in the field," Jeralt said. "Say, have you met her? She's a knight now, but she used to be a former mercenary. Quiet type… I think you two would get along pretty well, actually."

"Shamir and I do," Byleth said. Jeralt couldn't help but smile at that.

"Well damn, kid. Guess I've gotta get used to you being the person who knows everyone now," he said with an approving nod.

"How is she?" Byleth asked.

"She's leading the search most of the time. Busted up a few units with her own squads," Jeralt said. "Unfortunately, there's limits to what she can do. Damned fog keeps rolling in and forcing her to slow down. Still, she makes sure we can always track them."

"I see," Byleth said. After a few moments of silence, Byleth spoke again. "Want to join me for lunch?"

"I do, but I've actually got some briefing to go over before sundown," Jeralt said with a sigh. "Need to make sure I know what to say before I make a fool of myself."

"Then I'll see you later, father," Byleth said.

"See ya, kid," Jeralt continued. He and Byleth headed to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by a stretching and yawning Catherine walking by Jeralt's office. She glanced over to the duo and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't tough and tougher," she greeted. "Surprisingly rare to catch both of you in the same place. What's the occasion?"

"Do father and son need an occasion to speak?" Byleth asked. Catherine chuckled at that.

"I'm not trying to push your buttons or anything… honestly just wanted to get the conversation going," she admitted.

"It's been a little since we've caught up. Nothing too fancy otherwise," Jeralt said.

"Right," Catherine said, seemingly not satisfied with Jeralt's answer but not willing to pry any further.

"Are you busy right now?" Byleth asked.

"I wish. Trained all morning then ran out of things to do," Catherine said.

"Want to go eat?" Byleth asked. Both Jeralt and Catherine gave Byleth an odd glance, Jeralt's look tinged with the slightest worry while Catherine appeared pleasantly surprised.

"I'm game. Let's go," Catherine said. Byleth nodded, heading towards the stairs. Catherine followed, but not before turning back to Jeralt and mouthing 'wish me luck' with a wink.

"… I'm gonna start back day drinking at this rate," Jeralt muttered as he shook his head and headed for the Library.

Once they were downstairs, Byleth spoke. "Were you waiting on me to leave that room?" he asked.

"Damn, you're an observant one," Catherine said.

"You warned me beforehand you'd watch me," Byleth said.

"Ah, fair enough. But don't worry. I might watch you, but I'm not going to eavesdrop on a father-son conversation," Catherine said.

"Doesn't that limit what you could learn?" Byleth asked.

"Maybe, but I've got standards, you know?" Catherine said. Byleth hummed, recognizing that was probably the 'knight' in her speaking.

"What do you do when you aren't on missions?" Byleth asked.

"Train, help out Lady Rhea and Seteth with whatever odd jobs they might have for me, hang out with a few other knights. Speaking of hanging out, we should go drinking sometime. Your treat," Catherine said.

"Are you free this coming day of rest?" Byleth asked.

"Oh? Is that a date?" Catherine asked.

"It's the fifteenth," Byleth said. Catherine chuckled at that.

"Good one," she said. Byleth simply nodded, though he didn't think his knowledge of the calendar was praiseworthy.

As the two made their way through the Main Hall, Byleth noticed a few of the other knights and students stopping to look in their direction. "It must look like trouble when two people so fearsome are moving together. This isn't unlike our marching with Jeralt," Sothis noted.

"Ah, I just remembered," Catherine said, getting Byleth's attention. "Alois has been meaning to have a chance to sit down and talk to you sometime."

"Why?" Byleth asked.

"Something about you being the Captain's son so you're practically family," Catherine said with a shrug. "I think he feels guilty that he was the one who got you started here and has been absent since."

"Why would he feel guilty for finding me a job?" Byleth asked.

"Alois feels a lot of things I don't understand," Catherine said.

"Oh, Byleth! There you are!" Manuela greeted, the woman still wearing his clothing as she intercepted the two before they reached the Entrance Hall that led to the Dining Hall. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Manuela," Byleth greeted. Catherine nodded, though she clearly found Manuela's appearance rather odd. "What do you need?"

"Could I… retrieve a few things I left with you?" she asked, rather conscious of who they were around. Try as Manuela might to conceal her meaning, however, Catherine picked up on it and smirked.

"Wild night?" Catherine asked.

"That's a rather improper question, don't you-" Manuela began.

"Not really," Byleth said. Catherine stifled a laugh as Manuela suddenly looked as though she had taken a Javelin to the chest.

"… Anyways," Manuela said as she recovered, deciding to put that behind her. "I'd like to retrieve my things, Byleth."

"Of course," Byleth said. "Catherine, do you mind if I join you a bit later?"

"You know I got all day," Catherine said with a shrug, a huge grin on her face for reasons Byleth was unsure of and Manuela was certain were borne from misinterpretation. With that, she gave Manuela a small nod before walking off, leaving her and Byleth to begin the short march to his room.

"… I take it you aren't one for secrecy," Manuela said as they reached his door.

"What do you mean?" Byleth asked as he got his key.

"You could have said nothing to Catherine about what happened last night," Manuela said.

"I answered her question without including any details," Byleth said as he opened his door. "I didn't see any reason to be more secret than that."

"… Telling someone your impression of a night spent together is… uncouth, for lack of a better word," Manuela said as she entered Byleth's room and hurriedly began retrieving her clothing. "A situation like that asks for silence on the matter."

"I was unaware," Byleth said, though he was a bit confused as to why privacy was even a concern considering how many people had seen the two together last night. Regardless, he heeded his father's advice and decided not to question a woman's lecturing before it got worse.

"I realize that," Manuela said. "But you'd best keep that in mind. I'm a rather understanding woman, but if you had done that to someone less put together, you'd have serious problems. Answering another woman no less… you're lucky you're still cute enough to get away with that."

"… What's that supposed to mean?" Sothis asked. Byleth was unsure as well, though he assumed it had something to do with people telling him he was good looking for a mercenary. Saying nothing, he simply waited for Manuela to finish gathering her things before she exited his room, allowing him to lock it once more.

"Thank you for taking time out of… whatever it is you and Catherine are doing," Manuela said. Byleth simply nodded as she took her leave, deciding that it would be best to avoid speaking with her in her angered state.

Heading to the Dining Hall, Byleth quickly grabbed some food before joining Catherine, who seemed to have found another dining partner before he showed up. "There you are," Catherine greeted.

"Heya, Professor!" Caspar greeted.

"Catherine, Caspar," Byleth said as he quickly sat down.

"That took longer than expected," Catherine said. "Was it that much to move?"

"Unwieldly load," Byleth said, thinking that Manuela probably could have made it easier on herself had she not haphazardly bundled up her cloak and simply flung it around her shoulders. Given the odd lecture he just received, he thought it best to omit any identifying details.

Thankfully, Catherine played along. "I see. Well, you better start eating. Your tutoring is coming up soon," she said. "And my food might get cold if I keep yapping."

"Whaddya teachin' today?" Caspar asked mid-chew, the boy stuffing his mouth as quickly as he could. Byleth took a bite of his meal and waited a few moments to see if Catherine would say anything about it, but she was digging in just as fervently as Caspar.

"Seems they're both less keen on this etiquette system than most," Sothis noted.

"Archery," Byleth said quickly before taking another bite.

"You're an archer?" Caspar asked.

"When I have to be," Byleth said. "Can't always get in close," he continued, taking another bite, "an' I've only got one dagger."

"Oh… huh. Never thought about it like that," Caspar said.

"How did ya think of it?" Byleth asked.

"Uhh…" Caspar said, pausing for a moment. Catherine chuckled at that.

"I think he meant 'never thought of that'," she said.

"You should think about range in a fight," Byleth said.

"… Hey, you know Linhardt told me something like that!" Caspar said. "If you're sayin' it too, guess he was right."

"Linhardt? The sleepy boy?" Sothis asked, jogging Byleth's memory.

"Didn't think he knew much about fighting," Byleth said.

"I know, right?! A real sleepy, laidback guy that likes to just poof away his problems with magic cuz' its convenient knowing all the tricks when ya gotta fight up close… maybe I should ask Edelgard to have him join gauntlet training. With all he knows, I bet he'd be pretty good! He's kinda tall, too!"

"If that happens, you better invite me to watch," Catherine said, already smirking at the prospect of watching the lackadaisical boy she vaguely registered as some Adrestian noble getting smacked around. Not only would she find it funny, but she was pretty sure it'd get a real laugh out of Shamir as well.

"Why just watch? You could totally join in!" Caspar said. "And speakin' of training, have you two trained together yet? Or better, did you guys ever fight it out to see who was the strongest? I heard Ferdinand mention you two in the Training Grounds once, so c'mon! What happened?"

"We did… some light sparring," Catherine said with a little glance at Byleth. "Can't exactly fight each other seriously, or one of us would probably end up dead."

"Really? Professor, is that how it is?" Caspar asked.

Byleth nodded. "Once you've taken part in enough real battles, you'll get a sense of what we're saying," he said. "But if you want to know what we can do, ask the Knights that accompanied us on missions."

"Man, I gotta ask them?" Caspar asked.

"That way, you'll know we aren't hyping ourselves up," Catherine said. "Plus, do you have any idea how lame it is to go around telling people how great you are?"

"… Alright, you got a point there," Caspar said. He let out a burp, having just finished his meal. "Next time you two do any training, tell me! I wanna see how I do against you guys!"

"You already know how you fare against me," Byleth said.

"Not with your sword versus my axe," Caspar said. "In fact, I'm gonna go work on that right now!"

"The Training Grounds are being used for tutoring," Byleth said.

"Yeah, but the Knights' Hall isn't," Caspar said. "Oh, but I can't really just go in there and start swinging, can I?"

"Not alone, you can't," Catherine said. She let out a content sigh, having also finished her meal. "But if you're training with me, it should be fine."

"Wait… you wanna train with me?! For real?!" Caspar asked.

"Maybe," Catherine said. She smirked. "Or maybe I'm a little offended you want to test sword versus axe and didn't ask someone known for their legendary swordsmanship first."

"… R-right," Caspar said, a slight shiver passing through him as Catherine simply went over to return her plate. Byleth was certain the boy was afraid, but that fear quickly turned to excitement as he started laughing to himself. "Okay, training with the Thunder Catherine… c'mon, me, let's do this."

"What's the matter? Chickening out?" Catherine asked as she returned, glancing down at the still seated Caspar.

"Hah! You wish," Caspar said, springing to his feet. "I'm just thinking of how awesome this is gonna be! You better not pull any punches!" he continued, hurriedly going to return his plate.

"Kid's feisty," Catherine said. "Hope the ones you're stuck with are half as eager to get smacked around."

"They're the best to work with," Byleth agreed. Catherine chuckled at that before following a waving Caspar out of the Dining Hall.

"Those feisty ones are the best to work with, since they don't complain about taking a hit…" Sothis said as Byleth finished his meal. "… Should we try to add him to our class?"

Byleth paused for a moment, considering the possibility. Given what he knew of Caspar's skillset and attitude, the boy would easily fit into the Blue Lions. However, he didn't have the time to fully consider it, realizing he needed to hurry to the Training Ground if he wanted anything set for tutoring.

Arriving at his destination without issue, Byleth began setting up a few training dummies as he normally did. "Aren't you teaching Archery?" Sothis asked after he set down the third dummy. Byleth paused, recalling that there were targets scattered about near the back of the Training Ground supply room. "… Well, you could always say they aren't very likely to encounter target shaped enemies," she continued, realizing he'd have to go through the trouble of putting the dummies away and dragging the targets out.

Byleth decided to take Sothis' advice and then continue on a step further, taking enough padded training armor to cover the dummies as if they were reasonably armed and even equipping one with a replica of the large shield typically wielded by heavily armored knights. As he finished setting all the dummies up, he decided to grab two more and add much less armor to them, the memory of a certain encounter serving as the template for what he'd make the day's exercise revolve around.

As he finished preparing the last of the dummies, he heard the door to the Training Grounds open. "Huh, the Professor is covering for Shamir," Leonie said as she entered, Claude and Ignatz close behind.

"Did you really think I was lying?" Claude asked, the boy feigning offense. Leonie shrugged, walking towards Byleth without another word.

"I guess it would have to be Professor Byleth since Professor Hanneman is tutoring for magic today," Ignatz said. "I wonder how good of an archer the Professor is."

"He shot you and Lorenz pretty good," Claude said with a smirk.

"Uhh…" Ignatz said, suddenly becoming very interested in the pillar away from Claude.

"Aw, c'mon, Ignatz. I know that was Lorenz's fault for dragging you out into the open," Claude said, giving the boy a little nudge. "To be honest, I'm pretty curious myself. I wonder if he's got any tricks outside of a straight shot."

As those two went to gather training bows and arrows, Leonie approached Byleth. "Interesting set-up you've got here," she said, looking over the array of training dummies. "So, any reason we're not using targets today?"

"I haven't fought a target-shaped person in my life," Byleth said, adjusting the arms on the dummies so the shields and weaponry were in more realistic positions than simply bent and to the sides. "If you want to learn to shoot people, you should practice shooting people. I don't think I can make you do that, so people-shaped things are the next best option."

"That's fair. Shame they don't have legs though," Leonie said.

"You shouldn't aim for your targets' legs," Byleth said. "They're generally well protected, small targets, and aiming at them makes you look down, reducing your view of the battlefield."

"True, but even if you hit their armor, it'll sting and stop them. Couldn't you aim for the legs if you wanted to capture them?" Leonie asked.

"Have you ever seen someone run with an arrow through their arm or shoulder?" Byleth asked.

"… No?" Leonie answered, a little confused about the question.

"They don't move very quickly," Byleth said. "Hurts them too much, so they slow down. Most people outright stop to address the problem, giving you a head start on catching them. The arm the arrow's pierced is typically disabled as well, meaning they'll put up less of a fight when you need to capture them."

"It's a two for one… that is pretty smart," Leonie said. "Did Captain Jeralt teach you that one?"

"Sort of," Byleth said. "He shot a bounty in the arm then beat with the blunt end of a spear when he tried to crawl away. Did it a few more times and I understood the trick."

"Pretty neat. I wish the Monastery let us learn more stuff like that," Leonie said. "That is, the whole learning by working with someone really good at their job. The monthly missions seem like good opportunities to get some experience, but my class hasn't seen a real fight yet."

"The Blue Lions were the first blooded, and if this next mission goes as poorly as possible, they'll continue down a bloody path," Sothis said.

"You're eager to fight," Byleth said. "Why are you studying at a Monastery if you want action?"

"I'm studying here so I can be the best there is, Professor," Leonie said with a grin. "Just like Captain Jeralt. Say, do you think I've got what it in me to be a top-tier mercenary, Professor?"

"You really want to bring in the money, huh?" Byleth asked, noticing the similarities between Leonie's enthusiasm and several his father's recruits who were excited to work with the Blade Breaker.

"I do! Though, it's about so much more than being rich," Leonie said. "It's about honor."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Byleth said as he finished setting up the last dummy.

"Really? Why's that?" Leonie asked.

"If you're good enough, that'll come naturally," Byleth said. "I was given my title by people who knew what I could do. The same thing should happen to you once you've worked enough. Until that happens, just keep working."

"That's a pretty nonchalant attitude to have about your life's work," Leonie said. "But I kind of get what you mean. You can call yourself anything you want, but those are just words until someone else recognizes it."

"… Something like that," Byleth said, not sure if Leonie understood his message or not. "You should get ready. We're going to start."

"Sure. This looks like it'll be interesting," Leonie said, jogging away to grab a training bow.

"Is it just me, or did that girl want to disagree with you?" Sothis asked. Byleth wasn't sure, instead simply getting his own training gear and checking to make sure that the final two attendees were present. Sure enough, he saw Bernadetta skitter away once he went to take his equipment and noticed Ashe near the entrance with his gear already prepped, the boy remaining notably distant from everyone else until Byleth called everyone together.

Once everyone was prepared, Byleth explained their exercise. "Today's session will be a little different," he began. "I've arranged these five dummies in a basic formation. There's a heavily armored knight in the front, two fighters with lighter armor backing them up, and two almost unarmored combatants in the back. Think of them as archers or mages. We'll be using this formation to test your skills by acting out real combat situations."

"A real situation where the enemy doesn't fight back?" Claude asked.

"That's dependent on the situation," Byleth said. "For example, the first scenario I have in mind is simple. I and two others will walk towards these dummies. The rest of you will remain behind the pillars and attempt to weaken or eliminate the enemy forces before we engage. You'll receive the results once your allies begin the battle."

"So it'd be like providing cover for a charge?" Ignatz asked. Byleth nodded.

"Good. You, Bernadetta, and Ashe will be the first group," he said, getting a quick gasp from Ignatz and Bernadetta. "Take positions behind those pillars near the entrance. Claude, Leonie, join me."

"A-aren't we getting a demonstration?" Bernadetta asked.

"Shoot the enemy. Don't shoot your allies," Byleth said. "That should be all you need."

"… Yeah. Don't overthink it," Ashe said, readying his bow as he moved towards one of the pillars. Ignatz and Bernadetta both gulped but followed suit.

"Hey, not to be that guy, but should we grab helmets or…?" Claude asked.

"No. If they shoot an ally in the back of the head, I want them to remember it," Byleth said.

"They're definitely gonna remember it if they shoot me in the back of the head," Leonie said. "Gonna be remembering it for a long time."

"… Suddenly, I'm a little concerned by Captain Jeralt's training methods," Claude said.

Taking a moment to place Claude and Leonie at a distance where they could plausibly keep weapons at their sides if they all charged forwards, Byleth looked back and saw the three archers readying their bows. "Begin," he said as he started walking forwards, not giving them time to first take aim.

Hearing a few startled gasps as he began walking forwards did nothing to his confidence, though he noticed Claude and Leonie both glance at each other nervously when only a single arrow passed by them after their first few steps. It flew by the head of the armored dummy and struck one of the unarmored ones at the back high in the chest. "Good shot from Ashe," Sothis said, watching the archer trio as she floated backwards next to Byleth. "Next shot from the scared girl…"

Bernadetta's arrow flew over Byleth and the dummy formation entirely, the girl seemingly trying to safely shoot over her allies and ultimately missing her opponents as well. Ignatz fired next, the boy's arrow passing between Leonie and Byleth but clipping the shield of the armored knight at the front, effectively doing nothing. He grumbled, but quickly went about notching another arrow. Byleth realized that had Ignatz not clipped the shield, the arrow was going straight into the stomach of one of the lightly armored fighters.

Ashe fired another arrow, this one striking the armored knight's helmet and rattling it. Byleth considered how much damage that would actually do in battle before Sothis exclaimed. "Duck!" she shouted, realizing Bernadetta's next arrow was going to hit the back of Byleth's head.

Steeling himself, Byleth took the arrow, the blunted shaft cracking against the back of his skull and splintering as he let himself fall forwards a few feet from the dummies. "Did you really just take that for the sake of this being realistic?" Sothis asked.

Byleth noted he had to do something given the argument Claude had brought up earlier. With no mechanism allowing him to move the dummies around, he'd have to make a less static situation with what could move.

Sothis sighed as the students all stopped and ran over to him. "I don't think they're ready for that kind of realism just yet," she said.

"Professor! Hey, Professor!" Leonie said, quickly shaking him as Claude brushed what was left of the arrow out of Byleth's hair. There was a slight trickle of blood from where the arrow struck, though Byleth wasn't responding to her shakes.

"Is he alright?!" Ignatz asked.

"Oh god, I killed him! Bernie, what's wrong with you?!" Bernadetta said as she tore at her hair.

"S-should someone call Professor Manuela?" Ashe asked.

"If this were a real combat situation," Byleth said, simply getting up from his prone position, "you would all be dead soon after you stopped firing and stopped advancing. The enemy wouldn't hesitate to finish you off in a moment of weakness."

"Teach, I think maybe now's not the time to worry about that," Claude said. "You're bleeding from your head."

"This is a minor injury," Byleth said, wiping the blood away with one hand. "I told you we were acting. I fell down as if I had perished because shooting your ally in the back of their head typically kills them."

"Typically?!" Ignatz asked.

"If I had a helmet like that," Byleth said, pointing to the armored knight dummy, "then I may have simply shrugged it off. Bu that's beside the point. Bernadetta, Ignatz, you're in the shooting group again. Claude, swap with Ashe."

"Not missing a beat, huh?" Claude asked. "I get the feeling this session is only going to get stranger."

As it happened, the rest of the session was progressively more and more foreign to the students. Byleth had them shoot the dummies while he and the others posed as fleeing civilians, stood as hostages, remained engaged in the thrall of enemy forces, or were 'pinned' by their opponents. The second half of the session switched from the usual role of being a still archer once Byleth realized the students rarely tried to maneuver into better firing positions even when he hadn't positions. The first exercise began with Byleth chasing down each student while they tried to get enough distance to safely shoot at the dummies. Bernadetta's screams managed to attract enough attention for Seteth to intervene, prompting a lengthy explanation of the exercise's rationale.

"… So to be clear," Seteth began, "this exercise you've devised is intended to simulate both the pursuit of a high priority target and the pursuit of the archer, correct?"

Byleth nodded.

"And you do accomplish this by pointing out one of the dummies amongst that formation you've set-up," Seteth continued, "then telling a student to land a hit against said target while you chase them around… with a training sword in hand."

Before Byleth could nod, Sothis hissed. "He's looking to get you into trouble!" she said.

"The sword is a… prop," Byleth said. "I typically just grab their arm or shoulder to let them know they've been caught or would have been struck. Holding the sword makes me look more like a real threat."

"… I see," Seteth said. "The rationale behind this exercise is… sound, albeit I feel a little excessive for simple training. After all, a student was screaming and very nearly crying because of it," he added with a glance at Bernadetta, who had huddled into a corner after letting out a huge shriek when Byleth caught her. "Therefore, as a precaution, I shall remain here and oversee the rest of these exercises."

"Oversee? Hmph. If the henchman's that interested…" Sothis began.

"Would you like to assist me with them?" Byleth asked.

"Assist you?" Seteth asked.

"The next exercise requires allies on the battlefield," Byleth said. "Having an additional one present would make the battle seem more realistic."

Seteth stared at Byleth, the man's gaze attempting to pierce into him. He was no fool, and a part of him was fairly certain the offer Byleth just made was some sly attempt at having him shot by a student, and he'd certainly make note of any quick whispers Byleth made to them before this exercise of his began. On the other hand, Byleth had a point, as the other scenarios utilizing twice as many enemies than there were allies in a frontal confrontation did seem like something the students wouldn't face very often. Unfortunately, the Professor proved expressionless and unreadable, meaning Seteth only had one safe answer.

"I think not. I cannot properly observe if actively playing a part on the field," Seteth said.

"Ugh! Now we can't have Claude shoot him," Sothis said.

"Very well," Byleth said before returning to his instruction. After a few more exercises with notably less chasing to avoid another Bernadetta shriek, the tutoring session finally came to an end. Given the strange nature of the tutoring and the tension between Byleth and Seteth that even the students seemed to notice, Byleth quickly found himself alone at the end of the session and went about hurriedly packing the Training Grounds.

After using what little of the afternoon he had left to garden and tend to his harvest, Byleth cleaned himself up before a quick dinner alone which he noted would probably have resulted in a meal with Shamir were she not currently on a mission. Afterwards, Byleth began making his way to the Library to continue his usual nightly research, starting a bit later than he usually did. As he made his way towards the second floor, he stopped near the Main Hall's entrance, noticing Dedue hurriedly in pursuit of another figure.

"Your Highness, the hour is late," Dedue said. The figure he was following, Dimitri, stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. "May I ask where it is you're going?"

"I'm off to the Library for a bit of research before I train," Dimitri said. "After that, a bath and bed."

"That was very straightforward. Though this is an odd time for those things," Sothis chimed, listening in along with Byleth.

"Very well. I shall accompany you," Dedue said.

"Ah, no, there's no need for that," Dimitri said. He chuckled. "I am a grown man, after all."

"You sustained an injury during yesterday's training," Dedue said. Byleth thought back to the events of the previous day and didn't recall hearing of any such thing. "My presence may be of use to you."

"It was a mere bruise that will heal in time," Dimitri said. Byleth thought as much, as he realized Dimitri was much sturdier than his face suggested. "No need to fret over me, Dedue."

"Are you dissatisfied with me, Your Highness?" Dedue asked, a bit of concern in his voice. "Please, do not hesitate to correct me."

Dimitri sighed. "And there it is again," he said.

"Yes? What is it?" Dedue asked, intent on correcting himself.

"Well… you often choose to address me as 'Your Highness'," Dimitri said. "When we first met, you used to call me by my name."

"That was because I was unfamiliar with Fodlan speech," Dedue said. He grimaced. "Thinking back, such rude manners were inexcusable."

"To be honest, I much preferred it," Dimitri said. "I feel more comfortable being addressed by my name, rather than with the honorifics that go along with being a prince."

"But…" Dedue began. Dimitri shook his head.

"I did not teach you to read and write so you'd know how to address me properly," Dimitri said.

"Hmm… didn't know that about those two," Sothis said.

"And I brought you to the academy as my friend, not a vassal," Dimitri said.

Byleth considered those two things and realized Dedue's quick mention of being indebted to someone might stem from the seemingly large debt he has to Dimitri.

"But Your Highness, a vassal is precisely what I am," Dedue said, supporting Byleth's thought.

"So much has happened since we met, yet we cannot seem to bridge this gap…" Dimitri said. He sighed again before clearing his throat. "So be it. I give you leave to return to your quarters. Take an early night and reflect on what I've said," he commanded, his voice sterner than usual. He seemed to have noticed this himself, and returned to his usual lighter tone, adding a "Please," at the end.

"I couldn't possibly," Dedue said. "I said I would accompany you, did I not?"

"True, but I would much prefer that we take steps to ease this mindset of yours…" Dimitri said, simply turning around and continuing down his path. Dedue followed suit, the two proceeding towards the stairs and out of earshot.

After waiting a few minutes, Byleth emerged and proceeded towards the library as well. He realized there was much about his students he didn't know and thought perhaps his initial understanding of them based on papers and files may not be enough. "That may be true. We know their abilities well enough, but I must admit only a few have opened up to us…" Sothis said. "Seems Jeralt was right. Knowing too many people makes things difficult."

With that in mind, Byleth headed to the library for continued research. He decided he could plan methods of getting to know more about his students when he wasn't actively looking for information that might save their lives. If he was lucky, it would be similar to what just happened and involve much less conversation than he endured today.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Expanding Operations**

"Phew," Ashe said, letting out a breath of relief as he lugged a large sack of assorted goods and groceries over his back. Byleth followed suit with a sack of his own, clad in his usual armor as a supply run technically counted as a mission, thus necessitating his usual armaments. The two were a short distance from the entrance to Garreg Mach, taking a side street lined with a few vendors and a forgettable tavern Byleth visited on his tour with Manuela. With nothing of interest in sight, Byleth continued his trek towards the Monastery.

"Shopping took longer than I thought," Ashe continued, the boy seemingly intent on making small talk. "It's a good thing I had your help, Professor! Looks like we've got everything we came for."

Byleth wondered if it could be considered a good thing he was here since he had placed himself in this predicament. Given Ashe's circumstances this month, he had deemed it appropriate to accompany the boy on his trip to keep an eye on his movements outside of the Monastery. The boy had been left to his own devices within the Monastery, and if he had used any of that time to find information he could send to Lord Lonato through a contact in town, his mission would likely be much more perilous.

"I think you're being overly paranoid," Sothis said. "The boy cares for his adoptive father, but he wouldn't betray his friends for them. He doesn't have the stomach for it."

"Time to head back to the Monastery," Byleth said, deciding that the simplest way to resolve the case was to get Ashe back inside as quickly as possible.

"Yep," Ashe said. He chuckled. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure the money the Knights gave us would be enough. We managed to scrape by, though! I'm glad those shopkeepers were willing to strike a few bargains."

"You are quite the shopper," Byleth said, aware that Ashe's bartering had not resulted in them just making enough purchases, but rather that it allowed the boy to pocket the leftovers as his own.

"It's one of the few things I'm really good at," Ashe said with a grin. "I've got a lot of experience living in the city. Money was tight for me too. At least until… a kind noble adopted me into his family."

Byleth paused for a moment, glancing over to Ashe as the boy seemed to draw in a much deeper breath than usual. Once he took another step, however, he continued along as if nothing had happened, the slip only noticeable because Byleth had focused on him. "Come to think of it, you were originally a mercenary, weren't you?" Ashe asked. Byleth nodded. "I'm sure you've travelled all over Fodlan. That must have been a pretty different life from regular folks like me."

"You're probably right," Byleth said, fairly certain he had no idea what was considered normal by most people.

"It sounds a lot more exciting though, travelling the world from conflict to conflict!" Ashe said.

"Also correct," Sothis chimed.

"But a mercenary's whole job is fighting, isn't it?" Ashe asked. Byleth nodded again. "Must be a pretty tough way to live."

"Not really," Byleth said. He still found it more difficult to spend weeks without any action at all.

"Wow, I guess you must get used to it," Ashe said. "That's really incredible though."

Byleth was going to dismiss the praise, but something else distracted Ashe as the boy suddenly jogged towards one of the nearby vendors. "Ah, I had no idea they sold this book around here!" Ashe said. "I haven't seen this one in ages," he continued, picking it up with a smile.

"What's the book?" Byleth asked.

"Loog and the Maiden of Wind," Ashe said excitedly. "It's a well-known tale of chivalry in Faerghus. Loog is the King of Lions. The book is full of exciting adventures!" he continued, flipping the book over to look at the 'List of Tales' on the back. "I've loved this since I was a kid! It was what got me learning to read."

During Ashe's talk, Byleth had noticed the red-haired merchant that looked eerily similar to Anna sizing him up and licking her lips almost as if she were a predator of some sort. The strange resemblance and the woman's stance distracted him from the strange man who had snuck out of the alleyway, covered in a dark hood and loose armor as he rushed at Ashe. "Gimme that book!" the man said as he bumped into Ashe. Letting out a slight gasp, Ashe only managed to catch his footing as the man snatched the book out of his hands and began sprinting away.

"Hey, creep! Don't touch the merch!" the red-haired merchant said, the woman darting out from her waiting position to try and grab the man. She pulled a dagger, sparking Ashe into action as he got intercepted her and caught her by the shoulders. "What the-?!" she said, stunned at the fact Ashe had stopped her, holding her back but not enough to stop her from slamming the two of them against one of the store's display stands, scattering its contents along the ground. Her surprise was only momentary, however, as she snapped back to attention and started shouting. "Somebody catch that thief! Cut him in half, just like my prices!"

"Sounds like our kind of job," Sothis said as Byleth took a step towards the man. He put a hand on his sword, Sothis floating overhead and overlaying her sight with his own to find the fastest route to catch the now fumbling man as he careened down the road, trying to find some alley other than the one he came from to duck into.

"Please, calm down, ma'am," Ashe said, trying to quell the merchant as Byleth took off running, dropping his sack of supplies near Ashe. Before Ashe could say anything to his teacher, the merchant turned her attention to him.

"You calm down, kid!" the merchant yelled. "If he gets away with that valuable merch, it'll be a huge loss for me! Your friend there has the right idea, so what's your deal?!"

"I'll compensate you, so please!" Ashe said, Byleth's heavy footfalls ringing out amidst the small commotion on the street.

"Are you serious, kid?" the merchant asked with a raised eyebrow. Ashe simply nodded, handing the merchant one of the sacks of coins he carried with him before he took off after Byleth. "Huh… well, fine then. Crazy kid."

Hurrying down the road and darting a corner, Ashe arrived just in time to see Byleth slam into the thief with his shoulder, pinning him to a shaded wall and forcing him to drop the book. "Guh, fine! Take the book!" the thief groaned.

"I will," Byleth said, slowly drawing his sword as he was about to back away.

"Professor!" Ashe called, rushing over and grabbing onto Byleth's arm to stop him. "I'll handle this guy! You get that book back to the merchant!"

"That wasn't the job," Byleth said with a glance over to Ashe, hand still on his sword and still holding the thief at bay with his weight.

Ashe gulped. "Sh-she's more interested in getting her product back," he said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he learns his lesson… besides, one of us has to watch those provisions we bought!"

"Hmph. Are you honestly so concerned with the life of someone who just tried to steal from you?" Sothis asked. She shook her head and sighed. "Let him go. The boy will cry if you hurt him more, I'm sure of it."

Sheathing his sword, Byleth took a step back. "Thank him for your life," Byleth said as the thief turned around, his eyes widening as he saw Byleth's hand still on his sword. "Don't take too long," he continued with a simple nod to Ashe before he retrieved the book and walked away.

Leaving Ashe and the thief alone, Byleth made his way back to the merchant's stall and found the red-haired woman surprisingly keeping an eye on the sacks he and Ashe had dropped. "Oh, so you did get him," the woman said as Byleth returned.

"Here," Byleth said, handing her the book.

"Thanks for that! Clean, too," the merchant said. The moment she took the book, she leaned in and sniffed Byleth, the slight grin on her face vanishing after a brief moment. "Guess the weird kid reached you first."

"He said he'll teach him a lesson," Byleth said.

"Pfft, I bet he won't even slap the bastard on his wrist," the merchant said. "Still, that was a pretty good reaction on your end… say, you seem like the mercenary type. Am I on the money?" she asked. Byleth nodded. "Well, you seem pretty good at chasing people down… and from the looks of ya, I'd say you cut em' down just as well. So, I got a gig. Gold, up-front. You interested?"

"What's the job?" Byleth asked. The merchant gestured towards the inner part of her booth, heading off the street and notably out of earshot of anyone not directly in the booth browsing her wares. Byleth followed her, the odd mishmash of random products in the booth reminding him of the tent he entered back in the Monastery's market area. Glancing around, he quickly found another nametag that simply read 'Anna' on the single desk in the store. The merchant noticed him glancing at that and smirked.

"Oh yeah, we haven't been introduced yet. I'm Anna," she said.

"You're not the one who sells in the Monastery market," Byleth said.

"No, that's one of my sisters, Anna," Anna said. She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it too much. Just think of it like a business trick. Besides, you're here for a job, aren't you?"

"I am," Byleth said, deciding to not worry too much about it. As far as he was concerned, this simply meant he could assume anyone with these women's likeness was probably going by the name Anna.

"That's what I like to hear!" Anna said. "So, here's the deal. I have… a dispute with one of my suppliers. They may or may not have tried to ask for a better deal, but I'm cutting them a bargain as it is. I'm going to earn their good graces with a bit of a show. There'll be getting into trouble with bandits in the Oghma Mountains next week, and I want you and a few other tough looking types to go in and help out. Then, I sweet talk my scared clients, keep my prices, and you get paid."

"Are the bandits also working for you?" Byleth asked.

"They are, but don't worry too much about it. Don't kill any of the ones shouting orders, and it'll be fine. Accidents happen in these kinds of situations, right?" Anna said. "By the way, think you can round up a few more men? You're guaranteed to win, but the more fighting, the bigger the spectacle. Of course, I'll give you a little extra if you can round some people up. But make sure they aren't too ugly looking! They're going to be part of my business's face for this job."

"I'll see what I can do," Byleth said. "When should I meet you next week?"

"Same day of rest, but early in the morning. It's a bit of a trip, and the action's planned for early noon," Anna said. Byleth nodded. "Good. Now, mind leaving? I gotta clean the place up some if and reopen, or I'm losing money!"

"Of course," Byleth said, walking away with that. He scooped up the sack of provisions he was carrying and noticed Ashe's was already gone, suggesting the boy had either taken his and left or that they had been robbed. Not too concerned with which of the two outcomes it was, he continued his route back to the Monastery.

Once he could make out the details of people around the main entrance to Garreg Mach, he noticed Annette and Mercedes running a good distance ahead. "They seem to be enjoying themselves," Sothis noted. Byleth agreed, as he saw nobody pursuing them. Their shopping trip seemed to have gone off without any issue, and he made a note that they would probably be a good choice for any future endeavors.

As he made that decision, a familiar voice drew his attention to the nearest plaza. "You think I'd cheat? On you, baby? Never," Sylvain said, the boy offering his hand to a young blonde girl that seemed to be seething with rage. Based on the clothing she wore, Byleth thought she was likely a merchant's daughter or a merchant herself.

"Come on, you should know better than that," Sylvain said, taking a step towards the girl and clasping one of her hands. "You're the only one for me. I swear."

"… Then why…?" the girl began.

"Hey, if ya don't believe me, well…" Sylvain said. He paused for a moment before he seemed to realize something. "Oh, I get it. If I'm not your type, do you want me to introduce you to other guys who have Crests? They're all nobles, just like me."

The girl's eyes widened, her voice raising almost to a shriek. "What?!" she yelled. "That isn't why I'm – You! – You're worse than I thought!"

"I just want you to be happy," Sylvain said, taking a step back. "You know, get what you're after," he continued with a slight shrug as tears began streaking down the girl's face. His expression changed to one of hurt, though he continued to speak. "I hate seeing a girl cry, especially one as beautiful as you. So you know, maybe we-"

Sylvain was silenced by a resounding slap striking him across the face. Byleth was certain he could have avoided it if he wanted to, but the boy simply took it as the girl stifled a sob and shook off his grasp before storming off. Once the girl had gotten some distance away, Sylvain rubbed his face a little and sighed. "… So, Professor, do you enjoy spying on people?" Sylvain asked, having noticed Byleth watching him from a nearby fountain.

"I'd call him observant, but you do stand out in full armor," Sothis noted.

"Not really, but it can be useful," Byleth said as he approached Sylvain.

"Well? Is that all you have to say?" Sylvain asked.

"Should I say something more?" Byleth asked. Sylvain raised an eyebrow, but then let out a little chuckle.

"Nah, not really. That was between me and her, after all," he said. He sighed. "You know how it is. Most relationships, they end in heartbreak… Anyway, I don't know why she's so upset about me dating other girls. She didn't care before she found out, so why does she care now? I really do hate seeing a girl cry."

"Even if you make them?" Byleth asked.

"I swear, it's the truth! My heart's in a million pieces right now," Sylvain said. "It's just the worst… Still, I figure the best way to mend a broken heart is to head out on the town. Why don't you join me? Maybe you'll find love. I mean, I know I will."

"I have to hand these in," Byleth said, looking over to the sack he was carrying.

"Ah, maybe some other day, then," Sylvain said.

"When you return to the Monastery, come find me," Byleth said. Sylvain looked at him quizzically, so he elaborated. "There's something I'd like your help with, but it isn't urgent."

"Okay… well, sure I guess. I'll ask around for you or something when I get back," Sylvain said. Byleth nodded.

"Good hunting," he said, now intent on returning to the Monastery. Sylvain scoffed at that, turning around to head back into town with a smirk on his face.

"Whaddya know? He does have a sense of humor," Sylvain said.

When he returned, Byleth headed to the Knights of Seiros and turned in his part of the supply run. He thought the knight waiting for him would have some reprimand or complaint for waiting, but they seemingly held their tongue and simply gave a quick thanks. Ignoring the strange change of pace, Byleth headed to the Greenhouse and did his gardening, noticing Petra and Dedue working on their own area and discussing exotic plants. He didn't pay much mind to them, though he did pick up on Petra's interest in carnivorous plants, the one kind Dedue didn't have a good understanding of. She mentioned Bernadetta at one point, though Byleth was already leaving by then, his undisturbed harvest and replanting process taking little time.

Once he had set new flowers in his room and spent a bit of time extracting what he needed from the other plants he grew, he decided that a training session followed by lunch was an efficient use of his time before the monthly faculty review with Seteth. "Ugh, what do we need to see that one for? Doubtless he will find some reason to keep us at this mediocre level of payment," Sothis said. Byleth agreed but knew Seteth would have a reason to pay him less if he didn't attend the meeting.

Once he had reached the training grounds, Byleth noticed Leonie in the midst of a lance routine he recognized as one of his father's warm-ups. She seemed to be putting much more effort into it, adding in flourishes that looked like they were something his father might have done if he were trying to show off but not anything he'd use in a real fight. "You'd better let her know, before she gets herself hurt," Sothis said. Byleth agreed, approaching the girl as she paused her routine.

"Phew… Oh, Professor! Are you training too?" Leonie greeted. Byleth nodded. "I was just about to finish up, but if you want to join in, I can stick around a little while longer."

"I hoped you'd say that," Byleth said. He hefted the training lance he was carrying to his side. "There are a few problems with your routine you should correct."

"Huh… was my form off?" Leonie asked.

"No. You're practicing the wrong moves," Byleth said.

"The wrong… Professor, do you not recognize your own father's training regimen?" Leonie asked.

"That isn't his training regimen," Byleth said, readying the lance and facing away from her. "Watch me or copy me. I'll show you how he fights with a lance."

Looking a little irked, Leonie took on a similar stance next to Byleth, watching him closely as he started a quick routine. Short as it was, Byleth went through all of the motions he knew his father considered essential for fighting with a lance.

There were the basic thrusts, ranged slashes, and stance switching maneuvers that Leonie had replicated almost perfectly. Following those, however, were the disarming strikes, parries, follow-up shaft strikes, and retreating maneuvers Leonie had only partially copied. Following them were the quick finishers, a set of moves intended to end a fight with a single strike. While Leonie knew the moves, she had not grasped that they were made for use against multiple opponents, meaning the most important part of the strike lay in the user's recovery, or rather lack thereof. Leonie found herself straining to hold back from putting everything into certain moves, fighting to keep up with Byleth at the end. He considered her own exhaustion as having played a role in the struggle, but the girl's tenacity made it hard for him to tell she if she was simply out of breath from his increase in pace or if she were out of stamina.

Taking two steps back while striking at his would-be opponent's feet, Byleth popped forwards with an upwards flick of his lance. The point only remained there for a moment as he ripped it away with a sudden shift and let the momentum carry him into an arcing swipe with the weapon. Letting go of the weapon, he twirled it around on his palm before sidestepping, switching his grip around and altering the side his lance was readied at before stopping with the weapon angled downwards for a guard. Next to him, Leonie managed the pull the weapon back in a quick swipe after the pop-up thrust, but she overextended her swing and ended up doing a full spin with her upper body that she quickly adjusted into her own method of swapping stances, ending in a similar posture to Byleth.

Leonie huffed. "… So… is that all?" she asked.

"There are a few more repetitions, but nothing you haven't already been practicing," Byleth said, dropping his posture. "Do you understand what you were doing wrong?"

"I… think so," Leonie said. "I was putting too much into some strikes. Thinking about it… that'd probably leave you open in a real fight," Leonie said.

"Good. Then you know what to fix," Byleth said. "You should rest now. Too much training will hurt your performance in a real fight."

"Yeah… still," Leonie began, "I was… already training when you got here, and I… finished right alongside you. Guess I… outlasted you, huh?"

Byleth paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. He hadn't thought of the exercises as a competition, but if it were then she technically did best him. "You know, maybe feeding her and her ego are in our favor. We do need some recruits, and I doubt your honorable students will be as eager for mercenary work," Sothis suggested.

"You did. Good work," Byleth said with a nod.

"Ha! Guess we're good in our own areas," Leonie said. "You know all the moves and tricks… but I've got all the grit," she said as she straightened up with a proud grin. Byleth might have thought something of the girl's boasting if she wasn't obviously doing everything she could not to wobble on her feet, and instead decided to go ahead with Sothis' idea.

"Let's go eat," Byleth said, walking over and taking Leonie's training lance before she could react.

"Well, I mean if you're feeling hungry after all that work," Leonie said with a shrug. "I could go for a bite."

"I'm surprised she doesn't wear flashier clothing with all that posing," Sothis said. Byleth thought little of it, the two of them simply making their way to the Dining Hall and grabbing lunch without much thought.

Oddly, Byleth found the meal more familiar than most, with all involved parties simply taking a seat and digging in quickly without additional small talk. It was only when they had practically finished their food that Leonie started speaking again.

"Hey, Professor?" she asked. Byleth hummed in response, still focused on his meal. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask… are you really Captain Jeralt's kid?"

"That's what I'm told," Byleth said.

Leonie frowned. "That's a pretty detached tone to take about your own family," she said. "What's your opinion of him, then? You must look up to him, at least?"

Thinking the question over for a few moments, Byleth answered. "He's one of the best at what he does. I respect him," he said.

"Hm… well, it doesn't really sound like you appreciate him all that much," Leonie said. She furrowed her brow. "You didn't even know until he came here that he used to lead the Knights of Seiros, did you?"

"He never mentioned it," Byleth said. "Didn't even mention the Church."

"And you never thought to ask what he did before working as a mercenary?" Leonie asked.

"Not really," Byleth said.

"See? That's what I mean," Leonie said. "If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be half the person you are now. You haven't even thought about how lucky you are!"

"Luck is half skill," Byleth said. Leonie rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Ok, this really bothers me!" she said. "Listen up! I don't care if you're the teacher and I'm the student. I'm going to outshine you. I know you were some famous mercenary before you came here, but let me tell you something… I'm going to be better than you ever were! I'll surpass you in no time at all, so don't blink. You might miss it."

Byleth was about to say something, but then paused when he noticed Sylvain approaching them. Leonie followed his gaze, and both of them saw the redhead give up his search for alternative seating and simply approach them. "Don't know what's going on, but I can go if this is a bad time," Sylvain said.

"No. This is actually perfect timing," Byleth said, gesturing for Sylvain to sit near him. Sylvain glanced at Leonie, but the girl simply huffed. Unsure of the situation, Sylvain decided he'd work with Byleth given his Professor's lack of judgment in their earlier conversation. Once Sylvain was seated, Byleth spoke again. "Leonie intends to surpass me as a mercenary."

"Darn right I will!" Leonie said.

"To that end, I'd like to take her on a side job I was recently offered," Byleth said. Leonie paused at that. "Part of the request was gathering up a few extra fighters with one restriction."

"Uhh… what's that?" Sylvain asked.

"They have to look good," Byleth said. Neither Sylvain or Leonie said anything for a few moments, both of them processing what Byleth had told them before they had opposite reactions. Sylvain suppressed a smile, surprised at what he thought his Professor was doing, while Leonie suddenly found herself wanting to look at anything except the people in front of her. Byleth took their silence as a lack of understanding, so he continued speaking. "I think Leonie looks pretty good. What's your opinion, Sylvain?"

"Well, if you ask my opinion… Leonie's got a beauty all her own," Sylvain said. Leonie twitched at that, prompting Sylvain to push his luck. "She isn't like the average village maiden or noble lady, no, those are run of the mill. A… spirited and cute girl like her is as rare as lone flower blooming on the battlefield."

"H-hey, what the heck is this all about?" Leonie asked.

"A job. I wanted another person's opinion of you before I made the call," Byleth said. "So, what do you think of Sylvain?"

"Uhh… excuse me, Professor?" Sylvain asked.

"What do I…?" Leonie began.

"Think he looks good?" Byleth asked.

"W-well… he's not bad-looking, yeah," Leonie said, doing her best to avoid making eye contact with Sylvain. "I mean, I could- uhh, girls could do a lot worse!"

"I-is that an offer?" Sylvain asked, trying his best to remain composed and failing as he glanced over to Byleth.

"Then he'll be working with us," Byleth said. He turned his attention back to Leonie. "One of the first things to know about being a mercenary is that you get nowhere working alone. Individual talent does stand out, but nobody hires a one-man army. I was offered a small job, and quickly acquired two allies, who will be joining others already present."

"Wait, wait, Professor, what's going on here?" Sylvain asked.

"On the next day of rest, I'll need you two to prepare for a trip at dawn. We're helping some merchants settle a dispute. I'll tell you the rest the day of," Byleth said. "If you can think of any other good-looking help that wouldn't mind keeping the job quiet, tell them to find me."

"Keeping the job quiet?" Leonie asked.

"They want to settle the affair on their terms," Byleth said. "From what I understand, that means no outside involvement. When you're looking for work, you have to prioritize the client's conditions. Trusting your own judgment is paramount on the job, but you need to follow your client's to get one."

"Huh… yeah, I get it. If the client doesn't think you've got what they need, you aren't getting hired to begin with," Leonie said.

"Hate to cut in, but why am I getting dragged into this?" Sylvain asked.

"You meet the requirements, and I think you're more flexible than most of the other Blue Lions," Byleth said. "The next time you see Felix, ask him if he's interested."

"See, I understand Felix jumping on an opportunity like this," Sylvain said. He sighed. "But then again, he'll also probably try to drag me along too since he thinks I'm slacking all day."

"Aren't you?" Leonie asked. Sylvain chuckled.

"I might not be as driven as someone like you, but I get things done," Sylvain said.

"He does," Byleth said, noting that Sylvain had never once been late to class, never failed to complete any assignment no matter how odd, and also performed well in training whenever he wasn't throwing a match against one of the girls.

"Hm… well, if you say he's good, I guess he can't be too bad," Leonie said. "Although, with how relaxed you are about offering to help me out when I just said I'd surpass you, maybe you just like having another laidback guy around."

"Think of it this way," Byleth said. "The lazier your allies, the more your individual efforts will stand out."

"I like that idea," Sylvain said. "What greater honor is there than making such unique beauty shine even brighter?"

"Hey, don't make it weird again," Leonie said. "Professor, we just need our mornings clear for this one, right?"

"That should be all it takes," Byleth said. "Don't worry too much about it. Just think about who you could bring along and tell them to find me."

With that, Byleth finished his meal and left Sylvain and Leonie to their short meal, excusing himself to attend the mandatory meeting with Seteth. Making his way up to the second floor of the Monastery, he passed by the Audience Chamber and headed opposite the Library. The Knights Lounge seemed a bit busier when he passed by, and he noticed his father going over some plan or the other with a few knights. "Seems even Jeralt is busy these days," Sothis noted. "While I doubt he's enjoying himself, I think he's going to have less trouble than we will."

Byleth agreed as he entered the Meeting Room once again, arriving after Seteth but before Hanneman and Manuela. "Good afternoon, Professor. It seems you're the first to arrive," Seteth greeted.

"Good afternoon, Seteth," Byleth greeted. He took the same seat he used last time, waiting for the other two to arrive as Seteth sorted through his papers.

"We haven't done him any favors this month… perhaps we can try to be nice now?" Sothis suggested.

"Is there anything I can help you with while we wait?" Byleth asked.

Seteth paused his preparations for the evaluation for a moment before turning his attention back to Byleth. "There's nothing of particular importance I can think of. I only ask that you ensure your class is well prepared for this month's assignment," Seteth said.

"Of course," Byleth said.

Seteth nodded, seemingly about to return to his work before something else seemed to come to mind. "… Since we have a moment, there is something else I'd like to discuss with you," he said.

"What is it?" Byleth asked.

"It has been brought to my attention that certain individuals have been making advances towards Flayn," Seteth began. He glared at Byleth. "Have you witnessed any such behavior?"

"What do you mean by advances?" Byleth asked.

"… Efforts to get closer to her and gain her affections," Seteth said, narrowing his eyes at Byleth. "Spending undue time with her, or any other similar acts."

"Nothing comes to mind," Byleth said. Seteth glared at him as he went about taking out the few notes he had regarding his class' progress, so Byleth felt the man already had some sort of suspicion about him. Thus, he attempted to defend himself. "Flayn once asked me to catch her a fish. Another time she asked to speak with me while I was eating lunch with Dimitri."

"You claim she made advances on you?" Seteth asked.

"Were those advances?" Byleth asked.

Seteth inwardly cursed his inability to read Byleth. The new Professor's complete lack of emotion or seemingly focus on the conversation as he went about gathering his own notes made the man's responses hard to gauge. Admittedly, Seteth had a feeling Flayn would have been the one to ask Byleth to catch her a fish, as nobody would think to woo someone by presenting them freshly caught fish. However, the lunch sighting gave him pause, as he didn't put it past the Professor to approach Flayn, though she had also asked him repeatedly about Byleth and he had simply told her to keep her distance from the mysterious man. In hindsight, he should have chosen a better word than 'mysterious' to describe the new Professor and could also see Flayn's own curiosity prompting her to seek Byleth out for conversation.

"… No," Seteth said, deciding he could not determine Byleth's intentions regarding Flayn just yet. Deciding to simply leave an all-encompassing warning, he spoke again. "If you see any… unwarranted advances towards Flayn in the future, please inform the perpetrators of their peril."

"Understood," Byleth said with a nod, still looking over something in the little notebook he carried around. Seteth said nothing as Manuela and Hanneman entered shortly after, prompting him to begin the meeting.

While Byleth attended his evaluation, Sylvain had parted ways with Leonie and decided he could use Byleth's request to his own advantage. The boy made his way over to the Training Grounds and found his query, Felix, adamantly crossing blades with what appeared to be an imaginary opponent. Watching Felix's steps for a few moments, however, Sylvain knew he wasn't battling any ordinary opponent. The usual grounded and full-frontal approach Felix typically used was gone, his steps much lighter and each swing of his sword far more controlled than his usual smash-like strikes. Recognizing the significance of his session, Sylvain hung back and waited for Felix to finish, resting against a nearby pillar and simply letting his friend attempt to finish.

Letting out a deep breath as he stumbled the last few steps, Felix couldn't help but inwardly thank Sylvain for remaining silent throughout. Of course, his gratitude was unspoken, the boy simply turning around with a huff. "If you have time to watch, you might as well join me," Felix said.

"I don't know, you look like you're about done for the day," Sylvain said.

"I might feel a little reinvigorated seeing you actually try for once," Felix said. Sylvain chuckled.

"Then I'm definitely not starting," he said. "It's a day of rest, Felix. Let's go find some girls to chat with."

"Chat with them by yourself. You're interrupting my training," Felix said, not knowing what he was expecting at a time like this.

"Yeah, but I might have heard a little something about a real battle we could take part in," Sylvain said. Felix raised an eyebrow.

"… If you think I'm as soft as Ingrid and will fight to clean up your messes, you're mistaken," Felix said. Sylvain frowned.

"That only happened once, and she didn't actually have to fight anyone," Sylvain said. "No, I mean the Professor reached out to me and told me about a little extra merc work he took on. He's gathering up a few students who don't mind working discretely and want a fight, asked us to think of anyone else who'd like to come along. Being such a good friend and all, I figured I'd extend the invitation to my buddy Felix, who's always itching for a good fight."

Felix glared at Sylvain for a few moments before he furrowed his brow. "I take it you won't invite me unless I head to town with you tonight?" he asked.

Sylvain laughed. "Felix, how could you think so little of me? I'd invite you regardless of what happens tonight," he said. "C'mon, how long have we been friends?"

"Long enough if you ask me," Felix said. "We only knew each other because of our parent's friendship. I didn't have a say in it."

"Is that how it went? Huh," Sylvain said. "I remember it more like you always following me around. Whenever there was something wrong- like when you lost to your brother or you fought with Dimitri- you'd come crying to me. You were so meek and pure back then, cute even… like a baby brother."

"That's enough," Felix said, turning to look away from Sylvain.

"What?" Sylvain asked.

"I said 'That's enough,'", Felix said, this time much louder.

"Hey! Sorry," Sylvain said, a little startled at Felix reacting that harshly. "I just came to tell you about the work and see if you wanted to pick up girls. I didn't mean to get on your nerves."

Felix wanted to snap at Sylvain, but he unfortunately knew his friend well enough that the slightest intonations in his voice gave away how genuine the apology was. Turning around, he let out a sigh as he tempered his retort. "Look. You've been getting on my nerves for years. I've tried to be patient with you, but I'm tired of holding my tongue. You're reckless in your personal affairs and in battle too. And you're always prattling on about women," Felix said.

"Well, if a man sees a pretty girl, he can't just let her pass by without commenting," Sylvain said. "That's just rude."

"You're insatiable," Felix said. "Do you ever stop? Certainly not to practice your sword technique. You always skip training when you can and play around half the times you actually bother to attend. You never consider how your actions hurt others… or how you hold them back."

"That's never my intention," Sylvain said. "C'mon, you know me better than that. I'm not really- Look, if that's the impression I've given you, then I'm sorry."

Felix merely grunted in response, deciding he had said all he needed to. "… Well, I'll let you get back to it. Just make sure you talk to the Professor sometime during the week so he can tell you more about that job he took," Sylvain said as he took his leave.

Felix resumed his practice shortly after but found himself unable to achieve the same level of focus he had previously. After returning to more rudimentary techniques, he finally let out a sigh and realized what he had to do. "… Better make sure that idiot doesn't get into more trouble," Felix muttered as he headed for his dorm.

Back in the Monastery, Byleth left the meeting room somewhat pleased with how his evaluation went. Seteth hinted that he had in fact earned an increase to his salary, leaving him and Sothis in a rather good mood as they left before Hanneman and Manuela, who apparently had a separate portion of their evaluations dedicated to the jobs they performed in addition to teaching.

"I certainly hope if we ever find some other such work, we won't have to be pestered about it like they are," Sothis said. Byleth agreed, passing by the Knights' Lounge once again and noticing Jeralt still stuck in a makeshift briefing to another group of knights. He gave his father a little nod of acknowledgement as he headed for the Library, intent on performing his usual research early due to the supposed arrangement he had with Catherine later.

"Professor," Rhea called as Byleth was passing the Audience Chamber. He noticed her standing closer to the office-like meeting area, tome in hand as she greeted him.

"Lady Rhea," Byleth greeted.

"Do you have a moment? There's something I wish to discuss with you," Rhea said.

"This is rare… perhaps it is an opportunity?" Sothis suggested. Byleth agreed, thinking his library research could be brought into the classroom during the few tests he had to give in the coming week.

"Of course," Byleth said, approaching her. The archbishop smiled slightly and gestured towards the meeting room, allowing him to enter before her. He sized up the room, noting that it appeared closer to a very condensed version of the Cathedral with two rows of pews facing a desk at the front, though shelves and drawers lined the walls around it.

"What do you think of this space, Byleth?" Rhea asked.

"It's reminiscent of the Cathedral," Byleth said.

"Indeed. When Garreg Mach was first constructed, this room originally served as a center of worship for the Goddess' most devout children," Rhea said. "As her followers grew in number, Garreg Mach grew to accommodate them. The Cathedral eventually took the place of this room, and its purpose has changed many times over the years."

"So this is your spare room?" Sothis asked, flying a small circle around Byleth and Rhea to examine the room. "As far as those go, I quite like this one."

"Now it serves as a meeting room?" Byleth asked.

"In a sense," Rhea said. "In truth, this place was supposed to be my Office… yet I could never bring myself to utilize this space effectively. I have found performing the necessary clerical duties that come with being the Archbishop much easier to perform in my own room. If you recall, I have more than enough space to accommodate working in my quarters."

Byleth nodded. "The chair seems more comfortable," he said, sizing up the large wooden chair behind the desk which, while cushioned, probably wasn't as nice as the one Rhea had in her room. Both he and Sothis noted the chair's strange similarity to the throne-like decoration outside in the Audience Chamber but remained silent on the matter.

Rhea hummed in agreement with Byleth's assessment. "After careful consideration, I've decided upon this room's new purpose," she said, getting Byleth's attention. "You were elected as a Professor with such short notice. We were unable to prepare a suitable room and you began teaching with little guidance. Not only that, but you were given no space to call your own."

Rhea took Byleth's hand and led him up the small stairs leading to the desk, the chair already slightly back enough for her to guide him into the seat without issue. "Whether you consider this a gift or reparations for how poorly we've received you as the newest professor at the Officer's Academy, I would like you to accept this place as your own," Rhea said.

"This will be my office?" Byleth asked.

"That's right. You'll find it provides a number of benefits other offices cannot," Rhea said. "After all, we are unable to give you, an esteemed Professor, housing beyond a simple student's dormitory. If we are to be fair in the eyes of the Goddess, the difference must be made up somehow. Let this office serve not only as a place for you to perform your duties as a professor, but also as an extension of your personal space," she continued, placing a large metal key on the desk near him.

"Maybe this Goddess does have some sense in her," Sothis said with a grin. Seeing that Byleth, and by extension, she, would be looking down at all who approached them gave her an odd sense of satisfaction.

"I'll be working near you often," Byleth said, noting that Rhea did spend a large chunk of her time in the Audience Chamber performing either some sort of religious service, giving sermons, or discussing the state of the Monastery with other advisors. "Is that alright?"

"Of course. My greatest wish is that you no longer feel like an outsider here at the Monastery," Rhea said. She chuckled. "Although I must admit, you may find me visiting often if you don't mind. I find a chat with you brightens my day."

"That would be nice," Byleth said.

"I am delighted to hear that," Rhea said. "And I believe this will delight you as well," she continued, placing the gray tome she kept on the desk in front of him. The obvious thumping of the book gave away its weight, and Byleth wondered if Seiros did not think her strength would be enough to cause suspicion. He decided not to comment on it, instead focusing on the tome in front of him. Once he opened it, the first few pages let off a slight scent of age mingled with recent treatment, musk battling with a floral overtone. Ignoring the smell, Byleth read the title aloud.

"A History of Tithe, Taxation, and Tributaries, Volume 5," Byleth read. He glanced back at Rhea, who simply smiled.

"I saw you leave the Library rather late one night, and inquired about your activities," Rhea said. "When I learned you were investigating the regions around Lord Lonato and the activities of the Eastern Church, I was moved. You are going above and beyond the expected duties of a Professor. This tome is a record of all accounts concerning each branch of the Church that goes back almost one hundred years that is still being updated every Moon. I believe it will assist you in determining the potential involvement of the Eastern Church."

"Thank you," Byleth said, quickly flipping through the pages to find the ending so he could work backwards.

"Your fervor in this endeavor is inspiring, Byleth," Rhea said. "In truth, there is another reason I wanted you to have this place as an office."

"What is it?" Byleth asked, still flipping through pages.

"I believe you are well-suited to certain tasks that I cannot entrust to most members of the Church," Rhea said. "Your mission this month, for instance, has two purposes. You know the first, don't you?"

"To show the students what it means to oppose the Church," Byleth said. Rhea nodded.

"In addition to that… I want you to find and eliminate the dissenters in Gaspard territory. Your class will be under the care of Catherine during the establishment and occupation of Castle Gaspard, leaving you to join the Knights occupying the city," Rhea said. "There, you will hunt down those sowing seeds of distrust and deliver their punishment."

Taking a moment to think over Rhea's instructions and having participated in a manhunt through a city once before, one question popped into Byleth's head. "What should we do if the civilians are in chaos?" he asked.

"Those who beg for forgiveness and offer themselves to the Goddess will be spared," Rhea said. "Those who resist will be cut down. You are punishing sinners… Pointing a sword at the Holy Church of Seiros is akin to pointing a sword at the Goddess herself. Meting out appropriate punishments to the sinful is a sacred duty with which we have been entrusted. As a full-fledged member of the Church, I hope that you will take this to heart and perform what is necessary."

"In other words… kill whoever raises a hand to you," Sothis said. Thinking about another way to phrase that, Byleth spoke again.

"Those who defy the Goddess will be punished," Byleth said, stopping to give Rhea a nod of confirmation. Rhea lit up at that, her smile feeling more natural but also more unsettling as she seemed to soak in Byleth's affirmation.

"Excellent. I look forwards to hearing of your success," Rhea said, taking a step back. "Whenever you wish to return that book, my room is always available. For now, I'll let you get settled into your work. It was a pleasure speaking with you."

"Have a pleasant evening," Byleth said. At that, Rhea left his new office and allowed him to get to work. Unknown to her, two different investigations were ongoing the moment she left the room.

Byleth dove headfirst into copying the financial records of each Church branch within the last five years, putting small notes in his personal notebook to emphasize specific shifts in gold which he noticed either seemed out of the norm or had some sort of correction made after the original markings. He then went about comparing what he had found over the course of his research regarding certain territories with the shifts in gold, trying to find any potential links between organizations and individual nobles. While he focused on that, Sothis began considering what exactly the Church stood for given its operating procedure and the potential reasons for why Rhea/Seiros wanted to keep them so close. She considered the Crest Stone being something particularly special to her, Byleth being a lost family member, or even Seiros viewing Byleth as a project that none of them fully understood.

Regardless, both were interrupted when a booming voice came from just outside of his door. "Well, look at all of this! If I didn't know better, I'd say you owned part of the Monastery, Professor!" Alois greeted. Byleth looked up from his work to see him and Catherine entering the Office, both adorned in their usual armor. "So, are we the first ones to visit your new office?"

"You are," Byleth said. Alois let out a short but loud laugh at that.

"Guess the celebratory drinks are in order then!" he said. "Well, Catherine? You don't mind if I float the bill for his celebration, do you?"

"I like him more every time we meet," Sothis said.

"If you insist," Catherine said. "Although, I have to say I'm surprised you got this whole area. It's a lot bigger than the other offices."

"I was told it was compensation for having to live in a dorm," Byleth said.

"What? The dorm rooms aren't that bad," Catherine said. "A little cramped, maybe, but nothing terrible."

"Ah, what does it matter? We've got a cause for celebration and a lot of catching up to do," Alois said. He paused, noticing Byleth closing his notebook and storing the tome Rhea gave him in one of the many drawers in his desk which were notably all empty. "Oh, unless you're working overtime! I wouldn't want to make things difficult for you."

"No, I'm done for the night," Byleth said. "Just let me drop some things off in my room first."

"Sure thing," Alois said. "We'll walk with ya."

Accompanying Byleth back to his room so he could leave his non-essentials behind, Alois took a moment to examine the living space. "Hmm. Interesting," Alois said as he took a few quick looks around.

"What is?" Byleth asked, placing the last of his class notes into his desk. He paused for a moment, realizing he likely could have simply left those in his new office's desk, and made a mental note to move items not explicitly related to himself over there.

"Your room. It's surprisingly homely," Alois said, examining the various flower arrangements placed around the area. "If it weren't for the weapon and armor stands at the back, I'd have thought this was a scholar's room. Books galore, neat and nice smelling, and you've even got snacks ready! The place looks much more put together than your room was, Catherine."

"To be fair, I went into that room knowing I'd only have it for a year," Catherine said. "Given Byleth's current situation as a Professor, he might be stuck here for a while… and now that I think about it, maybe you really do deserve that nice new office."

"It's one of the oldest rooms in the Monastery," Byleth said. "There are signs work was done on it multiple times, but its an old room. This one is probably newer."

"Well, if you're considering actual age, you were just given something pretty special," Catherine said.

"You know what you should do? Get a bunch of nice flowers for your office!" Alois said.

"I was thinking lilies or forget-me-nots," Byleth said. "But I'll think about it more the next time I'm gardening."

Leaving his room to follow Catherine and Alois towards town, Byleth once again felt as if he were being watched. "It's her again," Sothis said, floating a slight distance in front of him and glancing up towards the balcony that overlooked most of the Monastery. Even before he glanced back, Byleth knew Rhea was watching him yet again as he made his way into town. "Unsettling as she may be, it seems like her favor is quite… well, favorable. Though it might be interesting to show her a little sign that we're aware of her presence?"

Thinking about it for a few moments, Byleth moved one of his arms to scratch the side of his head. He concentrated, a dull glow enveloping his fingers and palm before he raised his hand higher and let out a very controlled spurt of fire, forming a little waving hand over his head for a moment before it quickly dissipated. "Was that fire magic?" Catherine asked, turning back to see Byleth drop his hand and the odd light behind him disappear.

"I felt a little chill," Byleth said with a nod.

"Even through all that armor?" Alois asked. "Have you been eating enough? Maybe we should start our night out with a meal rather than drinks."

"I'm fine with either," Byleth said, his focus more on trying to gauge Rhea's response. From this distance, he couldn't make out any details unless he turned around and focused on her, instead relying on Sothis' observations.

"She certainly noticed that, though I don't think she realized what it was," Sothis said. The girl giggled. "If anything, she seems a little confused."

Byleth decided he'd simply tell her about it if it ever came up in conversation, something he was sure they'd have much more of now that his workspace was adjacent to one of hers. Keeping that in the back of his mind, he let Alois take him and Catherine to an establishment more akin to a restaurant than a tavern, though the sign seemed to suggest otherwise. Once they had all settled in, each of them began their meals after a slight congratulatory toast from Alois on Byleth's new position and office.

A bit into their meal, Alois slowed down to speak. "You know, I've heard you're something of a natural at the whole professor thing, Byleth," Alois said.

"How so?" Byleth asked.

"I hear your popular with both the students and faculty," Alois said. "Plus, your class won that mock battle at the start of the year, and you'd only been teaching them for a little over a week when that happened! Do you have experience with this sort of thing? Maybe the Captain had you handling recruits often?"

"I rarely worked with the recruits," Byleth said. "I used to push them too hard. On my first day of teaching, Seteth gave me a warning because one of my students fainted after the training session and others were injured."

"Wait, really?! I don't remember hearing anything about that," Alois said.

"It was a discrete warning," Byleth said. "I've taken extra precautions against similar things happening now. I think I've acquired a better understanding of learning people's limits as well."

"Luckily, most of your class is full of exceptionally hard workers," Sothis said.

"Ah, so you're a quick study," Alois said. He chuckled. "The Captain must have trained you well."

"Not well enough to beat me," Catherine said with a smirk.

"True enough," Byleth said.

"Wait, you two fought? Whatever for?" Alois asked.

"Calm down, you old worry wart. It was a friendly match to see who'd win," Catherine said.

"So, training gear?" Alois asked.

"People like us can't test ourselves with training gear," Byleth said.

"I suppose… well, surely you didn't use Thunderbrand on him, right?" Alois asked.

"If we were going to decide who would win…" Catherine said with a shrug. Alois looked like he was about to say something, but Catherine cut him off. "We were being careful! Besides, I wasn't the only one not pulling any punches. This guy tossed a knife at me the moment the fight started to throw me off!"

"Wha-?!" Alois started, turning to Byleth.

"It wouldn't have hit anything important," Byleth said. He glanced at Alois. "Didn't you train with my father?"

"Ahh… well, I was his squire for a very long time. Fought alongside him for longer," Alois said. "Whenever he trained with our unit or his men, I trained with them. Why do you ask?"

"Didn't you spar with real weapons?" Byleth asked.

"Of course not," Alois said. He narrowed his eyes, as did Catherine. "Wait… don't tell me he did that with you?"

"We did. How else could you get a feeling for the consequences of an injury or knowing the real weight of a weapon striking your own?" Byleth said.

Alois and Catherine both paused at that, taking a moment to process what they just heard. They both blinked, glancing at one another with a look of confusion before turning back to Byleth. From what they could tell, he seemed to consider all of what he had just said completely normal and was simply going through his meal without a care in the world. Noticing the odd stillness, Alois quickly tried to remedy the situation. "Guess that kind of training must have 'steeled' you for the battlefield," he said with a grin.

Catherine's expression dropped at that, the woman immediately turning to the nearest bar maid and flagging her down. "Another round for the table," she said, getting a smile and nod for a response.

"I think it did," Byleth said.

"Err, right," Alois said, noticing his joke was either ignored or fell flat. "Anyways, back to how things are at the Monastery… how are you adjusting to your workload? It isn't too overwhelming or anything, is it? I hear you're going around the Monastery a lot more than most, so if you ever find yourself stuck with too many things to do, I'm happy to help!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Byleth said.

"Great! And don't be shy about asking for my help," Alois said. He chuckled. "We're practically siblings, after all."

"Would that make Leonie our niece?" Byleth asked, getting an odd look from Catherine. Alois let out a hearty laugh at that.

"I guess it would, wouldn't it!" he agreed. "Now that I think about it, we're all cut from the same cloth one way. We were all raised by Jeralt one way or the other, so we should have no trouble getting along!"

"Hold on. You were raised by Jeralt?" Catherine asked.

"Huh? Didn't I mention that before?" he asked.

"Not once since I've known you," Catherine said. "You were always busy calling yourself his right-hand man, but I had no idea the guy raised you."

"How thoughtless! What an embarrassing gaffe!" Alois said, seemingly surprised that Catherine didn't know this about him. "My parents died when I was small, and I came to live in the Monastery. It was an aimless existence. But sometimes, a knight would pass by, wearing magnificent armor. That knight was Jeralt! And the first time he laid his eyes on me, he made me his squire! What was he thinking, eh?"

"Sounds like something he'd do," Byleth said, recalling his father scouting the first person who happened to be available on multiple occasions with varying results.

"Seems like that practice came from finding a diamond in the rough if Alois' popularity is anything to go by," Sothis noted.

"No kidding! I don't think I'll ever fully understand his logic," Alois said. "Later, I heard the squire preceding me had died of a terrible plague. I looked a bit like him, and was about the same age, so Jeralt thought me a suitable replacement."

"Don't know if that makes it less weird or weirder," Catherine said.

"Yep. A little nutty, old Jeralt, there's no doubt about that," Alois said. "Quite a character. All that was more than 30 years ago… How time flies."

"He recruited you young," Byleth said.

"That's right. I wasn't even 15 years old at the time," Alois said. He sighed. "Well, Jeralt hardly seems to have aged a day since then. In fact, over drinks, he once told me… Ah, perhaps that's a story for another day."

"What?! We were just getting to the good stuff!" Catherine said as she finished her drink.

"Maybe, but tonight wasn't supposed to be me prattling on about ol' Jeralt," Alois said. "Though I suppose I did tell you both a lot about me. Byleth, now that you know my story, I hope you understand why I feel a strong sense of attachment to you. If you're ever in a bind, just give me a holler. I'll help however I can."

"Likewise," Byleth said.

"Oh, I doubt I'm ever as busy as you seem to be," Alois said. "Still, the offer is greatly appreciated. But truly, if I can take anything off your plate, don't hesitate to let me know."

"If you're that desperate for work, why not ask for more assignments?" Catherine suggested. "Goddess, how I'd love to get out on the field again. But I'm stuck here until the mission at the end of the month."

"Here's an opportunity for gathering information," Sothis chimed.

"Speaking of the mission," Byleth began, "how was the battlefield, Alois? Did you and Shamir have any trouble?"

Alois seemed to clam up a bit at the mention of the battlefield, but he kept himself composed. "It wasn't much of a battlefield after the first major battle," Alois said. "The majority of the elite Gaspard Knights were wiped out after Jeralt and the bulk of our forces faced them on open terrain. We had numbers and the high ground, so there wasn't much they could do. Still, Lord Lonato remains at large with a guerilla army… militia fighters that vehemently defend him."

"Militia… so he does have commoners fighting on the front lines," Catherine said with a grimace. She furrowed her brow. "Dammit… if I were out there, we could probably draw Lord Lonato out and finish this quickly."

"I… admit that trying something like that has definitely crossed my mind a few times out there," Alois said. "I've never enjoyed killing… and it feels a lot worse when I'm up against people who really think they're doing the right thing. I'm pretty sure my sour mood was why I got called back. Wasn't very good for morale."

"You shouldn't let your emotions get in the way of a job," Byleth said, recalling something Jeralt told a member who had doubter the morality of their actions. "All doubt does is distract you when you need to focus the most."

"… I know that," Alois said, almost in recognition of the saying. "Still, it can be hard sometimes."

"I suppose that's to be expected of someone with such heart," Sothis said. "Strong as he may be, this man could never be a demon… although that's admirable in its own right."

"Byleth has a point… you can cry, scream, beg for forgiveness, whatever lets you sleep at night when you're off the battlefield," Catherine said. "The moment you're out there, though, that has to go… but I guess being a family man yourself makes it a lot more difficult than for people like us."

"… Ah, what am I doing?!" Alois said, running his hands through his hair. "I just got done telling you to count on your big bro and now I'm the one getting consoled! Augh, what a way to start things off."

"People have different strengths," Byleth said.

"True enough… say, Byleth, you spent a really long time as a mercenary," Alois said. "You have any tricks for getting things like this off your mind? Aside from drinking yourself into a stupor, of course. I don't really agree with that method."

Pausing to think for a moment, Byleth shook his head. "I don't," he said.

"Really? Don't tell me… are you afraid of ghosts too?" Alois asked.

"Not at all," Byleth said. Part of him considered saying that his best friend was a ghost, but he had a feeling that wasn't something to tell people casually.

"Afraid of what?" Catherine asked, a bit shocked by Alois' question.

"Then… what do you think of the people you've killed?" Alois asked.

"How much gold they were worth," Byleth said, finishing up the last bit of his meal. Alois and Catherine had fallen silent at that, so after he finished his meal, Byleth continued. "I try to gauge whether or not I'm being underpaid for my services."

"… Damn, and I thought Shamir was ice cold," Catherine muttered.

"Uhh… right. M-maybe I'll speak with the Captain about this… a-after all, he's here to offer that strangely good advice again, ahaha," Alois said, forcing a small laugh.

"Sorry I couldn't help. Father probably has better advice than I do," Byleth said.

"… Hey, can we get another round of drinks over here?" Catherine called, deciding she and Alois needed one after learning that about Byleth. She had a feeling they were going to have a night that called for more drinking than talking.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Mutiny in the Mist**

"Why," Jeritza drawled, the man looking at Byleth as if he were prepared to kill him and then everyone around him, "did you insist on bringing extras?"

"More heads meant more money," Byleth replied, overlooking the scenic forest below the cliffside their horse-drawn wagon slowly plodded across.

"It also meant babysitting, and thus the use in bringing another adult along," Sothis finished, the girl seemingly perched atop the rear support of their wagon.

"They were in no real danger," Jeritza said. Byleth glanced at him as Jeritza scoffed. "Did you think I wouldn't recognize a farce?"

"No. But an extra bodyguard makes the danger seem real," Byleth said.

"Yet the fact remains I was conscripted for combat, not acting," Jeritza said.

"Oh, enough whining back there, pretty boy," Anna called from the front of the wagon. Jeritza winced at that, having quickly developed a hatred of the woman's nicknames for him soon after they met. "You did great, breaking a few swords out there. Helped make the 'baddies' look real scared. That kind of authenticity definitely helped sell our protection plan."

"I have no interest in your profits," Jeritza said.

"Yeah, whatever sweet cheeks," Anna said. She fished around in a nearby bag for a bit before chucking a small bullion back at Jeritza, which he caught with ease. "How about you take that and stop pouting?"

"... I am no harlot," Jeritza snarled, dropping the bullion with a look of disgust.

"But we are!" Sothis sang as Byleth had no issue reaching over and claiming the discarded prize as his own. When Jeritza glared at him with seething rage, Byleth simply shrugged and went back to looking over the landscape.

Glancing back towards the wagon behind him, Byleth saw the six students he had managed to recruit caught in a bit of bickering. With a nod, Sothis drifted back to listen in on their conversation.

"Can't you just be happy it was an easy win? You're still getting paid, y'know," Leonie said as she crossed her arms, the girl looking fed-up with the complaints she was receiving.

"I told you, I came out here promised a battle," Felix said. He huffed. "All we did was go out there and wave our swords around. Those bandits didn't even try to fight back once we showed up."

"To be fair, they were pretty outnumbered," Claude said. "It looked like they had been going at the convoy's own defenses for a bit."

"Yeah, but we showed up just in the nick of time to turn the tides!" Caspar said with a grin.

"Yep. And there's absolutely nothing suspicious about that, right?" Claude added.

"Man, do you guys really have to sweat the small stuff?" Sylvain asked. "We rode in, defeated the bad guys, saved the supplies and our clients. I see this as a complete victory."

"Please. You only think that because some idiot girl jumped on you the moment those bandits fled," Felix said.

"Hey, show some respect. I'm sure she's well-educated," Sylvain said. Felix rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Sylvain is right. You should show more respect to women, Felix," Petra said with a glare. Felix tried to blow her off as well but found himself unable to ignore the claim coming from her.

"Fine. I wasn't insulting that woman's character so much as I was insulting Sylvain's relentless skirt-chasing," Felix said.

"Hey, as long as he doesn't do it mid-battle, I don't see a problem," Leonie said. "Glory comes with all kind of perks. Use it how you want to."

Sylvain chuckled. "With that kind of attitude, I think you're gonna be a pretty cool mercenary someday," he said.

"Of course! I'm going to surpass the Ashen Demon, after all," Leonie said.

"You're not the only one," Caspar added. "Still, it kind of sucks there wasn't anyone super tough out there. I thought we'd get to see Jeritza and the new Professor really show their moves, but they didn't look like they were having too much trouble."

"I know. Almost like they knew this wasn't a real fight from the start," Claude said, the boy taking a moment to look forwards and find Byleth observing them while Jeritza stewed in his part of the lead wagon. "Well, at least one of them did," he added with a smirk.

"Those children were fine with what happened. We'd best focus on our work now instead of what's already been accomplished," Sothis said. Byleth agreed, deciding to quit reminiscing and focus on the present once more. He was in a horse-drawn wagon once more but rode over a much wider area surrounded by sparse forests.

"Enjoy your beauty sleep?" Catherine asked, the Holy Knight of Seiros casually taking up almost an entire side of their lead wagon as she lounged near the front. Unlike him, who had simply claimed a corner near the back and sat deathly still, she shifted often to adjust her position so the book she read had better light.

Across from her, Dimitri seemed a bit surprised at her sudden speech before he noticed Byleth sit-up. "Professor, you're awake," he said.

Deciding against correcting either of them, Byleth simply nodded in response. "Are you two rested?" he asked. At the same time, Sothis floated outside the wagon and began looked around the area, overlaying her own vision with his and giving him an idea of both where they were and what they were approaching.

"Good as ever," Catherine said.

"Of course," Dimitri said. "Is something the matter? We're still almost a day away from Gaspard territory."

"Everything seems rather normal... wait. Is that...?" Sothis began, focusing on a small, forested area where the path to Gaspard land branched. After a few moments, what she originally thought was smoke emanating from it slowly became lighter before blending into the surroundings.

Thinking back to the day before he left for the mission, Byleth found himself in his new office space, the Meeting Room adjacent to the Audience Chamber once again. Seated in the veritable small throne of a desk chair he was provided, he watched as his former mercenary band struggled to make themselves presentable in the pews facing him.

"Right... umm, reporting, De- Professor, sir," Zanabrah began, correcting herself as the door to the adjacent empty Audience Chamber remained open. "The Blackbirds decided to investigate areas seeing the most traffic around Magdred Way-"

"I said we should investigate those areas," Geiere said.

"- and found that there was a rumor being passed around in every town," Zanabrah continued, though not without a warning glare to Geiere. "Apparently, people are saying that ever since the Church seized control of Castle Gaspard, the spirits of fallen knights haunt the path leading to it."

"A fog suddenly forms, even on the clearest of days... knights whose loyalties surpassed their mortal shells return to protect their master... anyone swallowed up in the fog vanishes without a trace, the knights imprisoning their very souls as punishment for defiling their lord's lands!" Chordia said, trying her best to sound as ominous as she could.

"I already know the enemy operates in the fog," Byleth said, writing something down in his notebook. "If it appears out of nowhere, they may have a way to create their fog."

"I believe we are witnessing that creation firsthand," Sothis said as the fog emanating from the forest near the fork began to spread out even wider. Byleth straightened up and checked his weapons, getting an odd look from Dimitri and Catherine.

"There's a fog ahead. Prepare for combat," he said.

"Fog? Do you think something is amiss?" Dimitri asked.

Catherine sat-up and grabbed Thunderbrand, peering ahead of their wagon just in time to see the fog begin to roll in. "What makes you think we're going to be attacked?" she asked.

"There are a few rumors about a fog swallowing people in this area," Byleth said as he hopped out the back of the still moving wagon. "A ghost story about dead knights. I think its men wearing fallen knights' armor."

Before Byleth could begin telling his students to prepare, one of the knights' scouts suddenly ran back through the mist. "Report! The enemy is already upon us!" he yelled. "Their numbers are far greater than we predicted! We can'-" they continued, only to be silenced by an arrow piercing their neck.

"Well, at least he delivered the main part of his message," Sothis said.

"Damn, they got the jump on us," Catherine said, the woman hopping out of the wagon and readying Thunderbrand. The Hero Relic flared with energy once she held it, its red glow powerful enough to clear the air around her with ease. "Byleth, I'm thinking I take a few knights to charge the enemy first, then the students can have the leftovers."

"No. The Knights might suffer unnecessary losses," Byleth said.

"And? That's our job when we're escorting students," Catherine said. "Besides, the Prince of Faerghus is with us. We have to-"

"No, you do not," Dimitri said as he exited the wagon, lance at the ready. "I know the value of my life, and do not intend to lose it today. But I will not have you or any of the Knights throw their lives away when there is a better option. I'm certain the Professor has something in mind."

"I do," Byleth said, glancing back to see the rest of the Blue Lions and their troops hurriedly deploying from their wagons.

"We know that the source of the mist must be in that forest at the fork," Sothis began. "Do you trust your students to survive until you've eliminated the threat?"

"Then what's your plan, Byleth?" Catherine asked.

"We'll disrupt the enemy," Byleth began. "After that, I will advance, followed by Catherine and the Knights. I want your group to take the path away from Gaspard territory at the fork in the road to catch any stragglers. Dimitri and Annette will share leadership of the Blue Lions and advance towards Gaspard territory. Once the mist clears, we'll reunite and rout the enemy."

"Shouldn't the students be the ones catching stragglers?" Catherine asked.

"No," Byleth said. He considered mentioning that there were likely enemies that couldn't be allowed to escape, and he wanted the most reliable fighter they had ready to dispatch any that managed to escape him, but time was of the essence. Instead, he spoke coldly. "Lonato's army contains militia men, conscripted to fight Knights they view as unjust. The militia will attack you with reckless abandon but likely hesitate against children. Dimitri, be sure to keep Ashe near the front in case anyone recognizes him."

Catherine looked shocked for a few moments before turning to Dimitri. "Do you agree with this?" she asked, the furrow of her brow clearly showing her disapproval of the plan.

Dimitri grimaced, but slowly nodded his head. "In truth... Even if it must be as enemies, I would like to see just what drives my countrymen to such lengths. I must be present if there is to be dialogue... even if we must speak with our blades at each other's throats."

"... Very well. I'll comply," Catherine said, turning her gaze towards the approaching fog. "You'd better start that disruption now, Byleth."

Byleth nodded, walking near the front of their wagon which their driver had long since abandoned, the man fleeing to the rear in search of the Knight's protection. He examined the horses, which looked uneasy already, before taking a step back and focusing on the wagon itself.

"I suppose this is a handy facet of magic. No need to use a torch for this," Sothis mused. Byleth raised his hand up, a golden glow encompassing it. The area in front of his palm sparked for a few moments before a flaming sphere formed in front of him, hovering for a few moments before shooting towards the wagon. The attack itself was greatly restrained, only rocking the wagon a bit on impact, but the burst of flame and heat was enough to spook the horses in front of the wagon and send them charging.

"Your Highness, Professor!" Annette called, the girl seemingly acting as a de facto leader of the Blue Lions in both of their absences as she led the class over. "What did you just do?!"

"I'm disrupting the enemy," Byleth said, turning around to see the other wagons approached his. The drivers were already in the process of abandoning their wagons and fleeing as well after moving them up, prompting Byleth to take aim at them as well. "The misty terrain puts us at a disadvantage, so we will change the terrain," he continued, launching another fireball at a wagon to send the scared horses charging.

"The trails left by flaming wagons disperse some of the fog," Felix noted, the boy watching closely as Byleth set another wagon on fire.

"Those poor horses," Mercedes said.

"Dimitri and Annette will lead the Blue Lions towards the enemy," Byleth said, approaching their last wagon. "I will go first and attract attention, while Catherine and the Knights will prevent the enemy's escape. Is that understood?"

"Understood, Professor," Dimitri said, tightening his grip on his lance.

"We'll do our best," Annette almost whispered, suddenly trying to take in as much information she could from the trails of dispersed fog left by their wagons.

"Remember, stick close to one another in the fog and don't pursue the enemy further out," Catherine added. "We'll handle anyone who tries to escape. All of you should focus on survival and take down any enemies that approach you."

Believing there was little else he could do to reassure his students, Byleth lit the last wagon on fire. As the horses began to panic, he latched onto the side of the driver's seat and rode with it, a few shocked gasps coming from his students as the horses took off. Quickly looking around as the horses charged towards the fork in the road, he saw one of the wagons had crashed into what appeared to be an armored knight, killing them in the process and leaving the burning wagon as debris.

"They seem to have adapted already," Sothis said as she noticed arrows flying towards the horses on Byleth's wagon. He said nothing, simply hopping off the side of the wagon and going into a roll as he heard the horses cry out in pain before tumbling over, their falling bodies swinging the wagon wildly onto its side as it crashed.

Emerging from the roll as quickly as he could, Byleth dashed towards the source of the arrows, a small group of archers standing on the edge of the mist. Bounding across the open terrain, Byleth made no effort to hide his presence as he approached his first targets.

"Where did he-?!" the first archer managed before Byleth beheaded him. The other archers nearby had little time to react as Byleth spun back around and struck another, bisecting another with a powerful swing as his Crest flared to life.

"Too shocked to fight back. That's the problem with conscription," Sothis noted as Byleth turned and ran his sword through the third's stomach, almost forcing his opponent to the ground with how much force he used. "If the other were any kind of real fighter, he'd have either retreated to gain distance or tried to attack by now," she continued, Byleth ripping his sword out with a slight cutting motion to maximize the amount of blood his now fallen opponent would spray.

Turning to the last archer of the group, Byleth watched as the man simply whimpered and tried to back away, managing to make it a few feet before tripping and falling flat on his ass. Deciding he could use a good signal for the attack, Byleth reached for a new addition to his arsenal, a small flask filled with flammable oil. He undid the cap behind his back and then flung it forward as if to throw something at the man, prompting his frightful opponent to flinch. When only the viscous liquid struck him, the man seemed confused for a moment before he saw Byleth drop the flask, his hand starting to glow golden.

"No, wait! I surrender! I surrend-AGGGHHHH!" was the only shriek that pierced the fog and sounds of battle the Blue Lions approached. In the distance, Dimitri could see the faint trace of a flaming silhouette writing on the ground but paid it no mind as it seemed to be in the direction intended for Catherine and the Knights.

"Your Highness, stay behind me," Dedue said, the man from Duscur standing with an axe and shield at the ready as he served as the Blue Lions' vanguard.

"I'm afraid I cannot. The Professor's strategy places me and Ashe at the forefront as another factor or disruption," Dimitri said.

"Still, we should proceed with caution," Ingrid said. "With this fog, it's impossible to tell where the enemy might come from."

"Or the enemy's number," Petra added. "They could try to trap us."

"If they had enough men to encircle us, we'd have been caught already," Felix said. "Our best option is to cut them down as they come."

"I'm all for that plan. Saves us energy and gives us strength in numbers," Sylvain said.

"I see... then, I think Dimitri, Dedue, Sylvain, and Ashe should fight at the front," Annette advised.

"Wait, what? Why would we put His Highness in the thick of things?" Ingrid asked. "Shouldn't he remain in the center?"

"I agree," Felix said, stepping forwards with his sword at the ready. "If this is the state of Faerghus already, then boar or not, it will need a king."

"Yeah, you'd better tag with Felix for this one, Dimitri," Sylvain agreed, having already taken a position next to Dedue.

"Hey, you guys are missing the point," Annette said.

"But isn't keeping Dimitri safe one of our priorities?" Mercedes asked.

"Ashe is related to Lord Lonato, and the Professor wanted to put Ashe up front to unnerve the enemy, right? If the Prince of Faerghus is up there as well, they'll have even more doubts!" Annette said. She added a little bounce to her step as she hoisted her axe over her shoulder. "The entire battlefield is in disarray right now, so the more we can throw the enemy off their game, the easier it'll be for us to take em' all out!"

While Mercedes and Ingrid seemed thrown off by Annette's gusto, Dimitri further explained. "The Professor would want us to fight as efficiently as possible. Our enemies are militia whose quarrel lies with the Church, not Faerghus itself. If I can make them question themselves... perhaps they may even throw down their arms when they realize what they are doing. Not only are they battling Lord Lonato's second son, but they are fighting the future of the Kingdom."

"If anyone can get them to throw down their arms, it'll be one of us, your Highness," Ashe said. he took a deep breath as he approached the head of their formation alongside Dimitri, catching sight of their first opponents. "We have to try."

"I know, Ashe," Dimitri said, readying his lance. "I know."

As if crawling out of the woodwork, a few men wielding axes emerged from the thin line of trees to the north and descended upon the Blue Lions. "Petra, Felix!" Annette called.

"I am the early bird!" Petra responded, already taking aim with her bow. Felix quickly followed suit, the two managing to fire off a few arrows and down two of their opponents before they entered close combat.

Moving forwards with a powerful thrust, Dimitri's lance struck the axe of his first opponent. The impact stopped the man cold, the axe slamming back into its wielder's torso and throwing him off. "I command you to throw down your weapons!" Dimitri yelled.

"What?! Why would I listen to a brat like you?!" the man asked as he staggered back.

"I am Prince Dimitri Alexand-" Dimitri began, but was quickly silenced as Dedue pulled him back. The man from Duscur forced himself in front of his liege and barely stopped an arrow with his shield, his eyes tracing the shot back to a figure on the edge of the mist.

"His Highness has commanded you stand down," Dedue said as Dimitri's original opponent readied his axe again.

"So what?! The only good Lord in Fodlan is Lord Lonato!" the man said, going for an overhead swing to try and break Dedue's guard. Dedue took the attack to his shield again, holding his ground but visibly shaken by the full force strike. "Lord Lonato doesn't deserve such sadness and anger! Now it's your turn to suffer!"

As the man prepared to swing again, Dimitri's lance tore through his stomach, the Prince rounding his retainer and striking in one quick motion. "What will you accomplish with that logic?!" Dimitri roared, turning to face his second opponent.

A few feet away, Ashe's axe pinned the axe of his opponent to the ground. Both parties glared at each other, clearly distressed as the militia man spoke. "Why aren't you siding with your father?! Has the Church brainwashed you too?!" he asked.

"I'm not brainwashed! This is all wrong!" Ashe cried. "Lord Lonato wouldn't want you to throw your life away like this! You know him better!"

"This isn't throwing my life away!" the man said as he headbutted Ashe, forcing the boy back and giving him the opportunity to free his axe. "This is living for a noble cause! If Sir Christophe died a criminal fighting for what was right, then I am honored to do the same!"

"Christophe put his life on the line so others wouldn't have to! Think about what you're doing to his legacy!" Ashe pleaded, raising his axe in defense as the man came at him again. Those words seemed to deter the man for a moment, his approach faltering. Ashe was going to speak again, only for Sylvain to rush past him and impale the man through his side.

"We can't spend all our time on these guys!" Sylvain said, stopping Ashe's outburst pre-emptively. Startled, Ashe looked around only to see Ingrid, Petra, and Felix engaging enemies as well with Annette and Mercedes launching magical attacks from behind the battalions guarding them.

"... Why, Lonato?" Ashe whispered, gripping his axe as he turned to face yet another opponent headed his way. "Why did you drag so many others into this?"

As the Blue Lions engaged the bulk of the enemy forces, Catherine charged ahead of the Knights of Seiros and went on a rampage along the battle's perimeter, Thunderbrand sparking so wildly she seemed to glow with a red aura.

"Come on! Which one of you wants to fight Thunderbrand Catherine?!" she screamed, making as much noise as she could. She scanned her surroundings and saw a few archers trying to take aim at her, prompting her to bound to the side and sheathe her sword.

Thunderbrand powering down immediately dispersed the red light in the area while simultaneously creating low screech as the energy left a small shockwave in its wake. Catherine bounded tangentially to her opponent, using the lingering remnants of Thunderbrand's energy to propel herself almost twenty meters in one go. As she touched down, she twisted her body and bound forth with the same lingering energy once more, covering a smaller distance but repositioning herself within the span of a second.

To the archer taking aim at her, Catherine appeared to have vanished in a flash of red light as loud thumps followed the small screeching sound, each one getting louder and seemingly closer as they fell in quick succession. Struggling to take aim, he finally caught sight of Catherine suddenly less than ten meters away and readied his bow.

Catherine drew Thunderbrand once more, the sword roaring like a thunder crash as she bounded forwards. Catherine vanished in a red streak, the line suddenly running through the archer taking aim at her and stopping next to another female archer trying to fire as well.

The woman's eyes widened as she watched her ally practically evaporate, nothing but a rush of red mist and the lower portions of his extremities remaining once Catherine had torn through him. As she went to scream, Catherine swung around in one swift motion, the Crest of Charon blazing behind her as Thunderbrand shrieked. An arc of red light erased the woman's lower jaw, neck, shoulders and upper torso seemingly all at once, a splay of red mist and tatters of armor flying away from Thunderbrand as Catherine began looking for her next targets.

"How many people do you want to lose to me?!" she taunted. "How many bodies are you going to hide behind, Lonato?!"

"It appears our enemy's escape has been cut off," Sothis noted, the girl floating a bit above Byleth as he made his way into the forest at the fork in the road. "And your students are holding their own... though I must say they seem a bit more unnerved than their opponents."

Byleth felt a bit annoyed at that but realized he should have expected as much from people unused to fighting without question. Deciding to be content with the fact his students were holding their own, he pushed onwards into the forest and fog. Passing a few trees, he quickly caught sight of a dim purple glow along with numerous bodies surrounding it.

Noticing the enemy didn't have any archers, Byleth decided to approach slowly, trying to have as many trees obstruct him as possible so he could get closer and better gauge his opponents. After making it almost halfway there, he managed to identify primarily swordsmen guarding a mage wearing what appeared to be a plague doctor's mask.

Certain he could take out a few opponents before the mage even reacted, Byleth broke cover and charged forwards. His sudden appearance caught the two closest guards unaware, both of them visibly flinching. Their hesitation gave him the opportunity to take them down almost instantly, a flick of his dagger sending it straight into one of their necks before he drew his sword and cut the arms off the other as they scrambled to draw their sword.

The purple light practically evaporated as Byleth's attack startled the mage, prompting the rest of their guards to try and prepare for battle. Seizing on the last few moments of opportunity he had, Byleth grabbed his dagger and ripped it out of the neck of his first target while kicking the body towards the mage, intent on stalling their involvement in the fight for as long as possible.

Pivoting to face the closest guard he saw, Byleth struck with both his sword and dagger simultaneously, the twin strike easily forcing his barely ready opponent's weapon to the ground and leaving their torso exposed. With a quick upwards flick of his sword arm, Byleth vertically cut open their chest and neck, his blade ripping through the makeshift leather armor and cloth underlay with ease.

"Church dog! We won't let you anywhere near Lord Lonato!" the first truly ready opponent yelled as they lunged. Sidestepping their overzealous attack, Byleth allowed them to pass by before dropping to one knee and slicing backwards with his dagger. The weapon tore through the back of his opponent's leg as they tried to turn and swing, the sharp pain dropping them to their knees. As the opponent collapsed, Byleth shoved his sword under them, the side of their core falling onto the blade and eliciting cries of anguish as gravity relentlessly dragged them down.

The sound of liquid rapidly sloshing and a disgusting smell tipped him off that the mage was not only about to attack, but also a dark mage. Using the only cover he could, Byleth rose up and threw another corpse towards the mage, this dead body intercepting a ball of Miasma and absorbing the majority of the acidic splash the attack would have carried.

Rushing past the fallen, now rapidly decaying body he just threw, Byleth flung his dagger forwards again, this time trying to interrupt the mage before they could cast again. One of the last guards got in the way, striking Byleth's dagger out of the air with a surprisingly well-timed sword swing, but the impressive feat only left the swordsman wide open. Lunging in the moment his dagger was deflected, Byleth's sword punctured the swordsman's stomach horizontally, lifting them off their feet as Byleth continued to charge with them impaled on his weapon.

The relentless attack forced the mage's last two defenders to try and pincer attack Byleth, both of them trying to cut around their impaled ally and take Byleth out. Deciding to break their plan, Byleth turned to the leftmost opponent instead of the mage and tackled him, sword carrying the body of another on him as they crashed into each other. While the woman he tackled managed to deflect his sword away from her, she was still rammed by two bodies and easily thrown to the ground.

Disoriented from the attack, the woman managed to peek her head out from under the shoulder of the dead body between her and Byleth. She was greeted by Byleth's fist slamming into her face, the strike stunning she felt him get off and withdraw his sword. By the time she got her bearings again, Byleth had already dealt with the other guard, the man's head rolling past hers as she readjusted to her surroundings and saw the last of Byleth's handiwork.

The mage took a step back as Byleth approached, hurriedly preparing one last Miasma spell as he took a step back. The moment he tried to launch the attack, Byleth stomped forwards and made a massive downwards crescent swing as his Crest flared to life behind him. The slash split not just the spell, but also the entire mage vertically down the middle. Blood, bits of bone, and lingering dark magic exploded outwards away from Byleth as the two halves of the mage's body crumpled to the ground, eliciting a whimper from the only survivor.

"I didn't forget you," Byleth said, turning back around and approaching them once again.

"Y-you... you're a monster!" she screamed, scrambling to get away from Byleth but finding herself unable to do so with the corpse still atop her.

"No," Byleth said, reaching them and stepping on the woman's arm before she could grab a nearby sword. He raised his other leg and took aim at her head, the woman's eyes widening as she realized what was about to happen. "I'm a demon."

As the Blue Lions managed to fend off their most recent wave of attackers, all of them seemed to notice the fog beginning to dissipate as they regrouped. "The fog is lifting... now, we fight on even grounds," Petra said.

Their opponents seemed to have made the same observation and seemingly began to withdraw, with two heavily armored knights stepping forth to bar the Blue Lions' path. "Survivors from the Gaspard Knights," Ashe muttered.

The boy shook as he stood near the front of the formation, facing down the shambling remains of his childhood aspirations with no alternative to violence. Try as they might, neither he nor Dimitri were able to reach the men and women who put their life on the line for Lord Lonato. Their unyielding zealotry and devotion to him shocked most of the Blue Lions and angered the others, leaving the only end to their clash laden with bloodshed.

Yet in spite of the futility his previous efforts had, Ashe stepped forwards to speak. "The fog is gone... if Lord Lonato is here, please, allow me to speak with him," he pleaded. "We still have a chance to make things right."

"If not as a negotiator, then allow a son to seek his father's counsel," Dimitri added, stepping forwards to join Ashe. "You are knights, are you not? Surely these tactics which sacrifice loyal citizens, those you are sworn to protect, must tell you how wrong al this fighting is."

"And the Church sending a son to murder his father isn't wrong?" the leading knight rebuked.

"That's not why I'm here!" Ashe protested. "I just want to understand why Lord Lonato is doing this! That's the only way we can work things out without continuing to kill each other!"

"Has the Church already forgotten?" the knight asked. "They sold Lonato that same lie years ago and got hold of Lord Christophe. Tell me, boy, do you remember what the Church did to him?!"

"The Church always preaches dialogue and peace, but all of that is a farce!" the second knight added. "The peace they proclaim is nothing more than an illusion meant to oppress people who threaten the Church's power! The Knights of Seiros' actions, no, their very existence, is proof of the Church's hypocrisy!"

"What are you even saying?! The Church doesn't exert control over Faerghus, even with our intertwined history!" Dimitri said.

"So you say, Prince, yet when they called for Faerghus to cull the greatest of a generation, we obeyed like dogs!" the first knight responded. "They may call your class Blue Lions, but you are merely dogs in training! Can't you see what-"

"This is going nowhere," Catherine said, sauntering out of the rapidly fading mist and passing by the bulk of the Blue Lions. The moment she spoke, both Knights took a step back and readied their lances.

Ashe and Dimitri turned around just in time to see the hilt of Thunderbrand light up, Catherine's hand resting on it for a moment as she took another step forward. Before either of them could say anything, Catherine let out a grunt and swung in an arc, and explosion of red sparks, light, and heat blowing all of the fog around her away in one motion. She seemed to vanish from sight, only for her to land a jumping slash on the first knight that tore clean through the man's heavy armor and nearly split him in half.

The second knight responded almost immediately, taking a quick stab at Catherine that forced her to step aside and avoid the blow. She shifted the grip on Thunderbrand to both hands, bending her knees slightly and making a quick parry against the follow-up slash the knight tried against her. The power of her Relic almost disarmed the knight, forcing his arm upwards and staggering him, leaving the center of his breastplate exposed. With one sudden lunging slash, Catherine tore through the man's chest and took off the arm wielding his lance, a pained scream ringing out as blood enveloped the area she had been previously standing.

"That's..." Felix began, struggling to process the barely ten second storm of Catherine in action.

"It's you..." a gravelly old voice said from the edge of the still clearing fog. Catherine and Ashe immediately turned to the source, catching sight of an old general sitting atop a horse, green eyes seething with rage as he spoke.

"Thunderstrike Cassandra!" Lord Lonato bellowed, the man barely containing his fury as he readied a large shield and spear. "It was your wretched zealotry that killed my son!"

Catherine laughed as she turned to face him properly, Thunderbrand sparking a bit more intensely despite her showing no signs of taking on a real fighting stance. "The only name I answer to is Catherine," she said. Smirking, she brought Thunderbrand up and ran her hand along the flat of the blade, wiping lingering bits of blood and flesh off it as she continued. "Prepare to taste the blade of one who serves the Goddess."

"You! I will be the one to fight you! No other!" Lonato declared as his horse strode forwards. "My son will be avenged this day. I swear it upon my very being!"

Catherine scoffed, lazily flicking Thunderbrand around before taking on her usual fighting stance, the Hero's relic raised to shoulder level as she stared down her opponent. "You have lost all sense of justice," Catherine said. "You want to fight me? So be it. I'll send you to meet your Goddess."

"You can't do this!" Ashe cried, the boy darting in front of Catherine and throwing out his arms as a one-man barricade between Lonato and her. "Lonato, don't do this! This isn't what Christophe would want!"

Lonato halted his approach, eyes widening at the sight of Ashe for a moment before his gaze once again hardened. "Stand down, Ashe. I must destroy these evil-doers by any means necessary," Lonato commanded.

"Please surrender, Lonato!" Ashe countered. "Whatever your reasoning, we can still talk this out! So many people have already died... don't you see this has to end?!"

"It will end when we have righted all of the wrongs the so-called Archbishop has inflicted upon the people of Fodlan," Lonato said. "Rhea is nothing more than a schemer and an infidel who has deceived the people and desecrated the Goddess! We have virtue and the Goddess herself on our side!"

"Give it up, Ashe. Lonato's clearly lost his mind," Catherine said.

Ashe shook his head and refused to budge. "Even if that's true, dragging the townsfolk into it like this isn't right!" he said. "What value does being in the right have if your methods are the same as those in the wrong?!"

"The ideals of knighthood are ideals, not reality!" Lonato snapped. "Change cannot be brought about without sacrifice, and that is what those who fight with me do! They are free and choose to devote their lives to the destruction of the heathens parading around as moral and societal authority!"

"If everyone sacrifices themselves, then it won't matter which side was right in the end or who becomes the new authority!" Ashe countered.

"Enough!" Lonato yelled. He shifted in his saddle, readying his spear and pointing it at Ashe. The boy's jaw dropped as Lonato's horse dug its feet in and prepared to charge. "If that is how you feel, prepare yourself! I will see this through to the end, with or without you!"

With that declaration, Lonato charged. Ashe gasped and took a step back, only for Catherine to grab him and dive out of the way, the two barely avoiding a sudden skewering from Lonato's lance. "If you don't wanna die, then get out of here!" Catherine said, kicking Ashe in the stomach while they were on the floor. The blow was much more powerful than he expected, sending him sliding away from her as she quickly rose back to her feet.

"Annette, take the others protect Ashe!" Dimitri commanded as he saw the rest of Lonato's forces focus on the suddenly isolated and disoriented Blue Lion. With that, he began making his way over to the battle between Lonato and Catherine, the grip on his spear so tight he could feel the wooden shaft cracking.

"Dedue, Mercie, keep an eye on His Highness!" Annette said as she began hurrying over to Ashe. The Blue Lions quickly split up, the battle once again picking up after the failed negotiations.

"Lonato, wait-" Ashe coughed as he forced himself back up. Struggling to his feet, Ashe barely registered the swordsman rushing him from behind until the man was nearly upon him. Turning around and swinging his axe wildly to deter his attacker, Ashe pushed the man back and quickly realized he had multiple opponents heading his way.

"It's clear you care for Lord Lonato," the man said as he readied his sword. "So why? Why are you helping the people who ruined his life?!"

"Because this isn't the Lonato I know!" Ashe snarled. "The man who caught a wandering thief and chose not to punish him, but raise him to become a good man, is not the same as the one ordering his people to throw their lives away in a fight they can't possibly win! If you cared for Lonato, you'd know something was wrong with everything going on right now!"

"Wandering thief... ah, I get it," the man said, slowly preparing to strike. "You're not in this for justice or ideals. You want to side with the Church so they'll give you Lonato's lands and titles for helping stop him!"

"What?! I would never do that!" Ashe said.

"Hmph! Once a thief, always a thief! You played along as a good little boy while you lived here, but I bet once you realized how much more you could have after he graciously educated you, you had to have more," the man taunted.

Before Ashe could speak again, he suddenly lunged. Ashe barely managed to duck out of the way, the man's blade scraping past his shoulder and cutting through a portion of the light armor he wore. Gritting his teeth, Ashe swung with his axe and ripped into the man's chest. The exchange forced both parties to stumble back, but Ashe was much quicker to recover.

"How dare you!" Ashe yelled as his axe descended upon the man once more, a second strike that tore through his clavicle finishing him off with ease. He would have said something else, but a sudden lance strike headed his way forced him to retreat instead. Foot soldiers had reached him by then and moved to encircle him as he tried to catch his breath.

A blade of wind magic stopped the encirclement as it blew back the men to Ashe's left, creating an opening for Felix and Sylvain to charge into the fray. Three deft sword strikes from Felix made short work of the man closest to Ashe, and Sylvain got in front of him with a massive spinning sweep that forced the other soldiers to retreat or focus on guarding. "Quit wasting your breath on a pack of wild dogs," Felix said.

"These guys are way past the bargaining stage, Ashe. Like it or not, we have to put aside our feelings and fight it out," Sylvain said.

"How am I supposed to do that?! I know these people!" Ashe snapped. "I grew up seeing some of these faces!"

"Then do not see their face," Petra said, the girl appearing nearby and nailing one of their opponents with a quick shot from her bow. "Felix has wisdom. When you hunt, you watch for movement and attacks. The face does not matter. You must learn this, quickly!" she continued, slinging her bow behind her back before hurriedly drawing a sword and hand axe.

Further down the field, Catherine took her usual stance once more as Lonato's horse rode around for another pass, the older warrior's hair billowing behind him as the Gaspard insignia on his shield shined in the clearer light. Taking a breath, she raised Thunderbrand and let the Relic fill her with energy, sparks flying off it and along her armor as she prepared to face Lonato head on. Lonato grit his teeth and locked eyes with Catherine, intent on facing her head on. His horse sped up, shaking both its rider and the earth below it.

As Catherine prepared to make her move, an arrow suddenly flew out of the corner of her vision and struck Lonato's horse in the neck. The creature brayed in pain and stumbled, Lonato's stance broken as he suddenly found himself at a lost for what happened. In the next moment, another arrow struck the horse near its middle, dropping it to its knees and sending it into a tumble. Lonato gasped as he was thrown from his horse, crashing to the ground.

"There goes the troublesome element. Now he's just an old man," Sothis said as Byleth readied another arrow. Taking aim at Lonato as he tried to get up, Byleth released another shot the moment the man began looking for his bearings.

"Coward!" Lonato roared, whipping around with his shield just in time to block Byleth's arrow. He glared at Catherine, prepared to scream once more, before he saw Dimitri, Dedue, and Mercedes approach him from the other side. "So that's how this is going to be..."

"I am sorry," Dimitri said as he took on a fighting stance, spear raised in a defensive position. "But did you really think you would get away with this?"

"Your Highness," Lonato said, taking a step back while focusing on Dimitri. "It is regrettable that we should cross swords like this."

"Lonato, I sympathize with your position," Dimitri said. Lonato huffed at that, prompting Dimitri to continue. "I really do! I have no wish to kill you, but you will leave me no choice if you continue down this path. Please... think of your followers. Think of your child."

"I cannot stop here," Lonato said. "I cannot stop here because I am thinking of my child and the people of Fodlan. If you will not stand aside, then I have no choice but to cut you down. However... if I may make a request, Your Highness?"

"You are in no position to do so," Dedue said, stepping forwards with his axe raised.

"Dedue, wait," Dimitri said. "What is it?"

"Allow me to face my son's murderer first," Lonato said. "I swore to avenge Christophe, and-"

"Professor?" Mercedes asked, catching sight of Byleth slowly approaching Lonato.

Lonato whirled around, swiping wildly with his lance as Byleth bounded forwards and tried to cut him down in a single strike. Sword met lance and forced one another into the air, leaving enough open space for Byleth to take another step forward and deliver a powerful kick to Lonato's shield, staggering him.

"What are you doing? Kill him already," Sothis and Byleth said in unison, though Byleth's tone was much more neutral than the exasperated one Sothis used.

Before anyone could answer, Dedue went in with a powerful swing of his axe. Lonato tried to block with his shield once more, but his lack of balance and Dedue's raw power were too much for him to overcome. The impact of Dedue's axe knocked Lonato to one knee, the older warrior barely able to avoid being knocked onto his back. "Dedue!" Dimitri called as his retainer raised his axe up for an overhead slam.

"Negotiations have failed," Dedue said. He struck downwards, but Lonato managed to scramble out of the way and take a few wild strikes with his lance to put distance between him and any opponent. "We have no other options."

"That's right," Byleth said, lowering his sword and taking a step back. "You have your target. Finish the job."

"... I understand," Dimitri said, moving forwards to join Dedue. Mercedes let out a whimper, but went behind the duo and raised her hand, magical energy swirling in her palm as she prepared to fight.

"Keh... Cassandra!" Lonato called. "Do you intend to have these children fight in your place?!"

Catherine let out a laugh and lowered Thunderbrand, shaking her head as she moved to join Byleth. "I don't owe you anything, old man," she said, deciding to leave him to the students and look for a different opponent.

"Regardless of your personal quarrel, the fact remains it is our duty to stop you," Dimitri said. "I'm afraid you don't have the luxury of choosing your opponent anymore."

"The Church has already taught you their methods, I see!" Lonato snarled, shifting into a very defensive phalanx style stance. "If that witch has already brainwashed you, then I shall show you the truth!"

Across the battlefield, the Ashe and the other Blue Lions were beginning to make quick work of the remainder of Lonato's forces. Ashe hurried over to an opponent Petra managed to strike with an arrow, letting out a scream as he swung his axe in a huge arc. The axe's blade tore into the skull of his opponent, their body going limp for a moment before Ashe kicked the corpse off while pulling his weapon back.

"They won't stop," Ashe huffed, taking the moment of reprieve to scan the surrounding battlefield. "They won't stop until Lonato..." he continued, glancing over to where the other battle was going on. He saw a few soldiers rushing to aid Lord Lonato, who was busy engaging Dimitri and Dedue. Sparing one last glance at the other Blue Lions who were mopping up the last of their enemies, he made his decision.

Dimitri thrust his lance forwards, the weapon glancing off Lonato's shield as the older warrior stepped forward for a sweeping attack. Swinging his axe around, Dedue struck Lonato's weapon down before it could reach Dimitri, leaving Lonato up close to both opponents with his armaments locked down. Dimitri twirled his lance around quickly, the back of the shaft barely blocked by Lonato's shoulder plate.

Lonato's movement to avoid a strike to the face left him open to an elbow to the stomach from Dedue. Despite the hit being buffered by heavy armor, the brunt force of the attack forced Lonato off balance.

As Lonao staggered back, Dimitri and Dedue split-up, each of them jumping to the side of Lord Lonato as Dimitri barked his order. "Now, Mercedes!"

Her hand raised, Mercedes steeled herself as she focused her energy and tried to shape it into fire. Her eyes met Lonato's, the look of crazed desperation on his face mirroring the looks of the other soldiers she faced, their words ringing out in her ears. _"Lord Lonato... please don't die..."_ one of them prayed, ignoring their own cut and charred skin to think of the person they looked up to. _"Lord Lonato has suffered so much, but he's still fighting for us! What are you fighting for?!"_ another had shouted.

Caught hesitating, Mercedes barely had time to react to Dedue getting in front of her, blood spurting from his arm as Lonato's lance glanced off his axe and tore through the thin armor covering it. She took a step back and tried to reach an angle where she would not strike Dedue with magic, but Lonato kept near him as he turned to face Dimitri.

The Prince slammed his lance down, the blade slamming down onto Lonato's shield as he turned and swiped back in retaliation. Dimitri grit his teeth as Lonato's spear slammed into his stomach, the Prince's charge taking him out of range of the blade but leaving him open to take a full force strike to his midsection. Staggering backwards, Dimitri let out two wary thrusts while Dedue swung wildly, the double attack forcing Lonato to back off.

"These three are getting nowhere," Sothis said as she floated behind Byleth, who silently oversaw the battle. In his opinion, they should have easily landed a decisive blow against Lonato by now, but their inexperience and inability to fight at their best held them back, Mercedes especially. "If this keeps up, we'll have to intervene... though if we're lucky, perhaps another one of your pupils will show them what it means to finish the job."

Byleth glanced over to the area Catherine had gone off to, the female Knight of Seiros making quick work of a few soldiers who attempted to intervene in Lonato's fight. Rushing past Catherine was Ashe, who had slung his axe onto the holster on his back and was readying his bow mid run. The intense look in his eyes intrigued Byleth, the Professor remaining silent and awaiting his student's move.

Ashe watched as Dedue staggered back, Mercedes trying to heal him as quickly as she could while a somewhat shaken Dimitri squared off against a huffing Lonato. He pushed them out of his mind, losing sight of even Dimitri as his focus singled out the one person he had to stop. Letting out a scream of effort, Ashe screamed and leapt forwards as he drew an arrow.

Catching sight of Ashe's charge, Lonato quickly turned and raised his shield, expecting to block the shot. No arrow came as Ashe landed and went into a roll, readying his bow and firing from a low position. The arrow tip shattered against Lonato's leg armor, doing little in terms of damage but holding his attention all the same. Hearing Ashe's continued approach, Lonato thrust his lance forwards, steeling himself for what he was about to do.

Reacting as quickly as he could, Ashe tossed his bow aside and dove aside to avoid the lance thrust, going for his axe immediately. With another roll and a quick spin, Ashe hurled his axe at Lonato. Adjusting his stance, Lonato batted the axe aside with his shield while trying to raise his lance into a phalanx-like position once more.

The moment Lonato's shield knocked Ashe's axe away, the boy was already upon him, an arrow clutched in his hands as he threw himself into the older warrior. Crashing into the ground, Ashe's arrow punctured the softer padding left to protect Lonato's underarm, a cry of anguish coming from the older warrior as Ashe thrust it in as deeply as he could. "Why don't you just give up?!" Ashe screamed, the boy raising himself up in preparation to punch Lonato in the face.

"Why do you fight to dishonor my family?!" Lonato countered, slugging Ashe before he could strike. Lonato had released his lance as he went down, leaving his hand free as he expected the weapon to be useless in grounded combat.

The sudden strike from a fully armored hand rocked Ashe, the boy almost losing his senses before the shock of landing back on the ground woke him up. He saw Lonato rip the arrow out of his underarm before trying to get up, prompting Ashe to suddenly kick the old man in the face. Not expecting the strike, Lonato fell right back down and clutched his face.

Scrambling back, Ashe looked for any nearby weapon and found his axe first, turning to grab it as quickly as he could. Lonato took the same approach once he recovered, forcing himself back up and moving to reach his lance. Taking hold of the weapon's base as quickly as he could, Lonato turned around and let out a haphazard sweeping strike, the entire length of his weapon going for Ashe's feet.

Ashe jumped instinctively, his axe raised high as he prepared to slam it down on Lonato. Once again, Lonato raised his shield to weather the blow. This time, however, his injury weakened his guard immensely, Ashe's strike forcing the shield down and allowing his axe to strike his shoulder plate, deforming the thick metallic protection, and partially going through to rend flesh.

Roaring in anguish and anger, Lonato stomped forwards and headbutt Ashe, pushing the boy back as he flipped his good arm up to quickly adjust the grip he kept on his lance, holding it much closer to the tip than usual. "Have I not loved you, boy?! Did Christophe not call you his true brother?!" Lonato screamed as he swung around and thrust his lance at Ashe.

"You did!" Ashe retorted as used the handle of his axe to shift the attack away from his chest. Lonato's lance was too close for him to avoid, the weapon embedding itself in Ashe's shoulder rather than his chest. Fighting through the pain, Ashe shifted his uninjured arm to the back of his axe's head and thrust it forward, the far edge of the blade going straight for Lonato's cheek. The axe blade tore through part of Lonato's mouth and face, the older warrior releasing his weapon and recoiling in pain as blood spurted from his face.

"You and Christophe taught me what was right!" Ashe continued. He stomped forwards, dropping his axe so he could rip Lonato's lance out of his shoulder.

"You told me what to value not as a knight, but as a human being!" he screamed, shakily adjusting his grip on the lance to wield it as a weapon. Taking a deep breath, Ashe prepared to pounce.

"You taught me that honor without dignity is nothing more than misguided pride!" he roared, thrusting the lance forwards. Lonato's eyes widened as the weapon tore through his stomach armor, impaling him and leaving him only able to take hold of the weapon.

"That is why I have to be the one that stops you," Ashe said. He ripped the lance back, tearing it out of Lonato's hand and forcing the man to drop to his knees. "I can't let you do this."

"... So that is your reason," Lonato wheezed, the man clutching his stomach as blood slowly poured out of his armor. "You pay respect to me... by slaying me?"

"This isn't paying respect," Ashe said, raising the lance up and taking aim at Lonato's chest. "You won't survive fighting the entire Church... but that doesn't mean you need to die alone. I will be... I am here for your final moment."

Lonato looked up at Ashe and let out a mirthful laugh, blood trickling from his mouth as he did so. "If a man is lucky, he will die surrounded by those who love him... Better to die at your family's hand than against some nameless executioner," Lonato said. The man looked up at Ashe, a smile forming as he seemed to look past the boy and at hundreds of faces passing by at once. "Christophe... forgive me."

Fighting through the tears in his eyes, Ashe thrust the lance into Lonato's chest with as much strength as he could. The weapon punctured his armor and torso with ease, though his body only slumped forwards in its kneeling position rather than fall over.

"Go to the Goddess in peace... father," Ashe quietly prayed. Hands still shaking, he released the lance and took a step back, eyes locked on Lord Lonato's corpse. For a moment, he felt weak enough to collapse, but a strong arm at his back kept him up.

"Well done," Byleth said, having moved to support his student after the battle.

"He exceeded expectations," Sothis said with an approving grin, the ghostly girl floating around the unsteady and recovering Ashe to get a better look at him. "I suppose one of them had to make up for the horrible failures of the other three. You must teach them a lesson once this is all over, especially the emotional girl. We went over hesitating already, yet here she is making it look like we haven't prepared them for combat at all!"

Byleth agreed but decided to keep his focus on current events as the battle seemed to have ended. Mercedes rushed over to Ashe and raised her hand, faith magic pouring from her palm and quickly going to work on his ruined shoulder.

Ashe looked over at Mercedes and saw her mouth moving. He could tell from her expression she was voicing concern for him, but all he heard was a dull rumbling. The usual feeling that came with magic being used to heal injuries seemed muted to him, and even the support his Professor gave him only felt like a thin prop suspending him in midair. Dimitri and Dedue came over, the Prince speaking like Mercedes but to no avail as Ashe heard nothing. Deciding to ignore them, Ashe looked back at his father's corpse.

The world seemed to blur as he saw Lonato's body honored constantly, knights both faceless and some of those he once knew kneeling around their once venerable lord. The knights' weapons sunk into the ground, practically changing the landscape as swords and lances outlined Lonato's resting place. Vanishing one after the other, Ashe's world shook, the boy losing sight of everything for a moment before the support at his back returned.

Regaining his sight, Ashe found himself looking at someone he thought he would never see again. Christophe turned around, ceremonially kneeling so he could rest one hand on his father's shoulder as if the duo were about to be knighted. He looked directly at Ashe, a somber smile the only communication offered to the last surviving member of their family.

Trying to speak, Ashe barely managed to let out deep breath. No words left his lips as Christophe closed his eyes and lowered his head, mimicking Lord Lonato's corpse. Struggling to say anything, Ashe stumbled forwards and blinked, eliciting a few surprisingly loud gasps from behind him as he forced himself to stand upright.

Looking at the corpse once more, Ashe saw only the bloody field they had fought on once again. Pain coursed through his shoulder, but it was much less intense than he recalled during the battle. "Ashe..." Mercedes said, the girl moving forwards to try and steady him.

"I'm fine," Ashe snapped, the flood of sensations returning to him making it difficult to keep his voice level. He turned back to Mercedes, whose look of concern only deepened as Dimitri and Dedue watched him. "... I'm fine," he reassured, this time controlling his voice more carefully.

The remainder of the Blue Lions and Catherine soon joined their small group, convening around Lonato's corpse along with the remainder of the Knights of Seiros who survived the battle.

"I never thought I'd see Lord Lonato meet this fate," Catherine said, examining Lord Lonato's corpse. She glanced back at Byleth and spoke. "The Knights will take care of the rest. You look after the students, Professor."

Byleth nodded, gesturing to the Blue Lions to follow him and leave the Knights to their work. They silently complied, most still catching their breath or doing their best to mentally recover from the last battle. As they took shelter further back with the rear convoy, Ashe and Dimitri remained nearest to Byleth.

"Professor," Ashe said, getting Byleth's attention. A small look and nod indicated he was listening, prompting Ashe to continue. "Why did this happen? Lonato was always such a kind man... Everyone in the village was so nice to me... but I killed them all. I had to kill them all. I even killed Lonato, but that didn't... that didn't change anything! Everyone still died in the end, and now I-! I-! What does this make me?!"

"Please," Dimitri said, speaking up before Byleth responded. "Don't beat yourself up, Ashe. We did what had to be done."

"Ashe did what had to be done," Byleth said, startling both of his students. He focused on Ashe, speaking slower than he usually did. "You saw the need to eliminate the commanding officer. Had you let Lonato live, or had he escaped, we would be fighting again before we reached Castle Gaspard. Even more people would have died, and we may have brought the fighting into civilian territory."

"Even so," Ashe said. He sighed. "I might have ended the fight, but... I'm sorry. I need to clear my head."

"Rest well, Owl," Byleth said as Ashe quickly walked away from them. He watched Ashe walk away, the boy reaching one of the wagons converted into a temporary rest area and sticking to his lonesome. After a few moments, he noticed Dimitri still watching him, seemingly as if waiting to speak. "Yes?'

"That... that was my first-time killing civilians too," Dimitri admitted, his usual composure cracking a bit as he felt the weight of his own words. "I killed those who I'm sworn to protect."

"They were necessary sacrifices," Byleth said.

Dimitri's face contorted in disgust once he processed what his Professor said. "Are you insane?!" he snapped. "Those weren't knights or soldiers, but fathers and sons! We shouldn't have killed them!"

"You would have had to kill more had a son not killed his father," Byleth responded.

"That's-!" Dimitri began, but found himself unable to say anything. Byleth's expression was barely visible, but he could clearly tell the man was disapproving of his actions and likely even more so of his own failure to defeat Lonato. Taking a breath to compose himself, Dimitri gathered his thoughts and spoke again.

"... We should have found another way," Dimitri began. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Professor. It's not fair for me to blame you for the circumstance. I know that if Ashe didn't... do what he did, then even more civilian lives would be lost. At least, my mind understands that. But... my heart..."

Sothis sighed. "Such a dramatic boy... I'm starting to see why these children so desperately need your guidance," she said. A smirk crossed her face as an idea came to mind. "Well, my guidance, really. After all, you would be completely lost without me."

Before Byleth could think up a counterargument, Dimitri began speaking again. "Professor... Those in power, no matter the era, always claim they fight for a just cause," Dimitri began. "That they take life to protect it. But... is it truly acceptable to take any life you please, all in service of some implacable just cause?"

Dimitri looked back at the battlefield, the Knights looking through the corpses of the people they just killed. "Lord Lonato didn't take up arms out of a lust for power. He simply believed his cause to be just," Dimitri continued. "Who's to say he wasn't?"

"The Church," Byleth said. Dimitri shook his head.

"I understand we marched on the Church's order, but... Maybe we didn't have to cut him down like that," Dimitri said.

"I recall words not reaching," Byleth said.

"In the heat of battle, we failed to reach a mutual understanding," Dimitri said. "That's why... we couldn't find a path to peace. I... I have to believe that."

"Being too hopeful is almost as dangerous as being too confident," Byleth said. Dimitri chuckled at that.

"Perhaps the notion sounds laughable to you," he admitted. "Mere lip service to naive ideals. But I can't believe otherwise."

Byleth was going to argue against that, but he stopped once he noticed Catherine approaching the duo. "Sorry to interrupt," Catherine said, noticing they both turned their attention to her. "But this incident might be much more serious than anticipated."

Catherine held up a rolled but unsealed scroll, marred by a few bloodstains around the edges. "I found this on Lord Lonato. It's a note that mentions a plot to assassinate Lady Rhea," she began. "We can't tell who sent it, so the source is suspect, but the content is too disturbing to ignore. We have to report this to Lady Rhea right away, but we still need to secure Gaspard lands..."

"We'll send the students back with some Knights," Byleth said. "Dimitri, can we count on you to deliver this message?"

"Of course. If Lonato's rebellion was tied to something this serious... then this changes everything," Dimitri said.

"Good. Inform the others. We'll part ways once the post-battle clean-up is finished," Catherine said. Dimitri nodded, taking the note from her and heading back to the convoy wagons so he could find the other students. Once he was out of earshot, Catherine spoke again. "I hope it's nothing serious..."

Byleth nodded. "Once the students have departed, we'll prop Lonato's body up on a banister and parade him through town," he said.

Catherine grimaced at that. "So that's what you want to convey Lady Rhea's message to any dissidents..." she said.

"Would you rather we go house to house and intimidate people?" Byleth asked. Catherine shook her head.

"I know this is the most effective method, but... well, it's as Lady Rhea wishes," Catherine said. "You are responsible for choosing how to deliver the message, so I hope it works out for your sake."

Byleth hummed in response, already thinking of how to counter the potential backlash his widespread intimidation could have. His eyes settled on Ashe, the boy speaking with Dimitri and clearly shaken by what he was hearing.

"Yes... I think the newest demon should be formally crowned as well," Sothis said, already getting an idea of what Byleth had planned.


End file.
